Sailor Moon: The Last Guardian Knight - Act 2
by Lisseas
Summary: <html><head></head>After the showdown with Terror at Tokyo Skytree, the Sailor Senshi hoped for peace. But the Revenant Knight was only delayed; his new agents arrive on Earth to continue his war against the Sailor Senshi. Their goal - the Silver Crystal...and Sailor Moon's head. Rated T for mild language, suggestive content and violence.</html>
1. Confusion

Standard disclaimer - I don't own Sailor Moon, or any of its wonderful characters. However, any OCs belong to me.

* * *

><p>Garrett Walker strode slowly down the sidewalk, just another citizen of Tokyo going about his business. The early morning sun shone down on him, and he honestly couldn't remember the last time he'd felt its warmth on his skin. <em>Probably a thousand years ago<em>, he was forced to admit. It was still quiet on the streets, and that was how he preferred it. Tokyo was far too bright and busy for his liking; he conducted most of his 'scouting trips' at night, while everyone else slept. He wasn't sure what had compelled him to come out this morning, but he was glad he had; it was a fine day. Little by little, this city was growing on him. It was a shame it would all be destroyed so soon.

Up ahead, he saw a tall, brunette woman carrying several bags of groceries. Evidently she liked to avoid the bustle as well. A pair of high school students ran past, bumping into her in their hurry. She dropped two of her bags, and they shouted insincere apologies as her items spilled to the pavement. He wasn't entirely sure why, but he stopped to help.

"Here, let me."

She turned, started by his sudden appearance, and immediately smiled. "Oh…thank you."

"Not at all." Between the two of them they quickly repacked her bags.

"I appreciate the help," she said, extending her hand. "My name's Makoto."

* * *

><p>Corey rubbed his face blearily as he stared at the early morning sun through his living room window. Yet another restless night. This was becoming frustratingly common. He'd woken up at three AM, after a particularly vivid dream – or memory - involving himself and Princess Venus. Not a nightmare by any stretch of the imagination, but equally annoying when all he wanted was one night of uninterrupted sleep. So he'd sat on the floor of his living room for the last four hours, trying to 'centre' himself and summon his Judicial Flames ability. He'd failed spectacularly.<p>

"Another rough night?"

He turned to Titus, as the cat sauntered out of the bedroom, stopping to stretch. "Yeah…"

"That's a shame. What do you think's causing these nightmares?"

Corey shrugged. He knew full well what it was, but he wasn't sure he wanted to explain it to Titus. After finding out that Titus had lied about his past – to him _and_ the Senshi – he wasn't exactly willing to trust him with this kind of knowledge. Not yet, anyway. "I'm not sure…"

"Well, I have a theory, if you're interested."

"Shoot."

"Corey…you died," Titus said. He sounded uncomfortable. "As the others describe it, you were clinically dead for at least three minutes..."

"Yeah…" He remembered standing in the black void of his own dying mind. On reflection, it had been pretty terrifying.

"It's only natural to be…shaken up, after something like that."

"Yeah, I guess so. But…it'll pass. Right?"

"Well, I'm no psychiatrist," Titus admitted, "so…I don't know?"

"Very helpful," he muttered.

Their quick back and forth banter reminded him of simpler times, when there'd been no worries about trust or lies. He actually managed a faint smile as he remembered the time Titus had stayed up all night with him, helping him cram for a math test. And there was another night, when they ate way too much pizza and talked about the Moon Kingdom until the sun came up. Or the time he got shot down by Chrissy Taylor, and Titus cheered him up with some really bad jokes. Come to think of it…there'd been a lot of good times to go with the bad. Would it really hurt so much to give Titus the benefit of the doubt? Sure, he was tough on him…but he knew the cat cared about him, in his own way.

No…he just wasn't sure. He couldn't take the risk. Not yet. Perhaps he'd ask Usagi, when he saw her later. She was such a good judge of character…surely she'd have some good advice.

"Something on your mind, Corey?"

He glanced back down at Titus, and smiled gently. "I just remembered that you've been a pretty good friend to me the last three years. Maybe I don't show it enough, especially lately…but I really appreciate it, buddy."

Titus smiled. "I know you do, Corey, and I understand. Coming here, to Japan...it's been a tough transition for you, but you've handled it well. And..." The cat lowered his voice. "I'm very proud of you."

Corey just nodded in return - wouldn't want to push his luck - and glanced at his watch. "Damn. I'd better hit the shower. Otherwise I'll be late to class."

"Well, we don't want that. Your education's important," Titus said in a monotone voice, throwing him a cheerful wink.

"Right. You're a real slave-driver, Titus."

* * *

><p>"So, Garrett…are you English?"<p>

He considered the question. Technically, he was; he had been born in England - just a very long time ago. Lying was usually easiest if you stuck close to the truth. Mistakes were much harder to make. "Yes, I am. What gave it away? Is my accent that obvious?"

"It's almost non-existent," Makoto replied. "It was more your name...it just sounds English. You actually speak Japanese very well. Have you spent a lot of time here?"

He couldn't exactly tell her the truth on this one, but it wouldn't be too difficult to stretch it into a believable tale. "I work in…acquisitions, specialising in Japanese artefacts. My current employer has me searching for a specific item he wants to…obtain." There. Not a lie...at least not in the strictest sense.

"Well, it sounds like interesting work. It must keep you moving around?"

Another easy to spin answer. "Indeed it does. I haven't been back here for a long time." Curious, he pressed on. "What about you, Makoto? What is it you do with your time?"

She actually blushed; he hadn't seen a woman blush in a thousand years. Not since…Liara. Immediately, he forced the thought of her back down, deep into the recesses of his mind. What was happening? He hadn't thought of her in centuries...why now, of all times?

"I'm actually at culinary school right now…studying business management on the side. I, uh…it's silly, but I'd like to open my own restaurant someday."

Garrett felt a smile coming on. How fascinating indeed. The dreams of everyday people intrigued him...his own dream had been snuffed out a lifetime ago.

"It's not silly," he said softly, staring up into the sky. "Your dream is unique. It's your own. It doesn't have to make sense to anyone but you. Nothing else matters as long as it makes you happy."

"That's a pretty positive outlook." She sounded surprised.

"Dreams are…a fascination of mine," he admitted.

"So I see…" She stopped abruptly, staring over her shoulder at the building behind her. "Oh. This is me."

He didn't realise her meaning, at first. The building was her? Ah. She lived here. He marked that down in his mental notebook of current Earth slang. "Well…it was nice to meet you, Makoto. Best of luck with your dream."

As he walked away, something unexpected happened; she called after him. "Garrett, wait!"

"Yes?"

"Look, this might sound crazy but…I'd really like to see you again. If you have time to fit me into your schedule, that is?"

Was she asking him on some kind of romantic rendezvous? He was quite rusty on the basics of courtship after such a long time, but wasn't it normally the male who initiated such things? On top of that, he had no interest whatsoever in entering into any kind of romantic relationship with Makoto. And yet…somehow, he found himself unable to turn her down. She was a…intriguing person, and he found he wanted to learn more about her.

"That sounds…fun," he managed, forcing a smile.

"Great!" she exclaimed. "How does Friday work for you?"

He had no immediate plans; admittedly, that depended on his quarry, at least to a degree. "That will work well. I'll meet you here, then. Shall we say seven o'clock?"

"That's fine!" The brunette suddenly seemed…embarrassed. There was that blush again…what was it about this woman that reminded him of _her _so much? "Well…I'd better let you get going. I'll, uh, see you Friday. Thanks again for your help before!" With a quick wave, she retrieved her bags and headed inside.

Garrett merely smiled. Such was the unpredictable nature of everyday life.

* * *

><p>Corey couldn't help but shake his head as he watched Usagi polish off her milkshake in a matter of seconds. It was really quite remarkable the way she could put away food and drink. He was amazed she was able to keep herself so thin, all things considered. Then again…fighting monsters by night probably burned up a lot of calories.<p>

"Thanks for the milkshake, Corey!" she said. "I could have sworn I put my purse in my bag this morning…"

"Don't worry about it," he assured her. "What are friends for?"

She looked around the Crown, impressed. "They really got this place fixed up in a hurry. I can't even tell you fought those Constructs in here!"

"Not that it was much of a fight," he admitted. That was the first time he'd really gotten his ass kicked in a fight. He'd quickly grown to realise he was nowhere near as strong as he thought he was. "You and Minako really had to pull my ass outta the…uh, you had to save me, I mean."

They were actually sitting in the same booth they'd occupied on that fateful day. This was the same window Minako had been thrown through. It was hard to believe she was the same flirtatious blonde he'd met a little over a week ago. As soon as they confessed their 'like' for each other, she'd become shy. Not that he minded - he found that even cuter than her flirtatious side.

"You're thinking about Minako," Usagi laughed, pulling him out of his thoughts.

"What? No!"

She ignored his protests. "Whenever you're thinking about Minako, you get this faraway look in your eyes and this kind of…I dunno, goofy smile on your face." She giggled. "It's cute."

"I'm not cute," he said, waving his hand dismissively.

"I'll bet Minako thinks you are," she teased.

"Well…perhaps, but I don't mind that so much," he admitted. Not at all.

"Of course you don't."

He waited a few seconds to make sure she was finished, and leaned forward on the table. "Listen, Usagi…there was something I needed to tell you. About me."

"What's up?" she asked.

She deserved to know. Usagi had trusted him when nobody else had, except for maybe Minako. He could hardly keep the return of his memories from her. "It's about me. And what happened to me at the Skytree." He paused, collecting his thoughts. "I know I've been a bit of a recluse this past week, and I'm sorry."

"You don't need to apologise, Corey. You were dead…that can't be easy to deal with."

First Titus, and now Usagi? Maybe there was something to this 'you died' thing after all. "No, it's not. I don't think so, anyway." He let out a long sigh. "Usagi, when I came back to life…my memories came back with me."

Her eyes lit up. "That's great! Why didn't you tell everyone?"

"Well, at the time I wasn't so sure I wanted Titus to know. I'm still not."

"I understand." Something seemed to occur to her. "Hey, this is great! Terror said you weren't a traitor, but now you know for sure, right?"

He nodded. "Yeah. I admit, I had my doubts about that whole 'traitor' thing…but it's still nice to know for sure."

"What do you remember? How much of your life, I mean?"

"Little bits and pieces, mostly," he said with a sigh. "The entire final battle with Honour and Faith. My last conversation with your mother. A bunch of other snippets from the last few days of that life…but the rest is just a jumble of random images."

"I know how you feel," Usagi said. "We all do, really. None of us seem to have a complete set of memories of our past. It's always the big moments we seem to remember…the traumatic ones. The rest is all hazy."

"Sounds about right." He wasn't sure why he said what he did next; he probably just needed to tell somebody. "Princess Venus and I…we were in love."

"You and Minako?" she gushed. "That's so great! What did she say when you told her?"

"I…haven't told her. I don't think I will."

"What? Why not?"

"It's pretty clear that Minako doesn't remember any of that, Usagi." He sighed, and looked down at the table. "We've been on exactly one date…how am I supposed to just turn up one day and say 'oh, by the way, we used to be in love a thousand years ago'?"

She was silent. It seems she had no idea. Just like him.

"I just…I want her to like me because she really does…not because she feels obligated to."

"Well, Corey, I think you're making a mistake…but it's one I can understand. When Mamoru and I first got our memories back, I used to worry about exactly the same thing. Maybe he only loved me because of those memories…maybe they'd fade one day and he'd realise he didn't really love me at all?" She stared wistfully out the window. "Thankfully…we're past that. I know he really loves me…and I love him."

In that moment he was insanely jealous of both of them. He wanted what they had. Hopefully, he and Minako would make it to that point someday. "Thanks, Usagi."

"Anytime."

They sat in silence for a while; Corey mulled over what she'd said, while Usagi studied her fingernails rather intently.

"Hey, Corey?"

"Yeah?"

"What do you remember about my mother? Queen Serenity?"

He thought about it for a moment. "She was always kind to me. Even though she didn't have to be."

The blonde frowned at him. "That's it?"

"No…but that's my favourite memory of her. Out of the ones I have, anyway."

"Terror…" she whispered. "He said some terrible things about her. He said that she'd betrayed the Moon Kingdom…that she'd let her people suffer. That's not true…right?"

"I…don't really remember."

"Don't lie to me, Corey. Please…tell me what you remember."

Damn, she'd seen through him. "Usagi…you don't want to hear what I have to say."

"Corey. Tell me." There was a hint of steel in her voice now. There was no getting out of it.

"Fine." He let out a frustrated sigh. "Your mother had lost control of the Moon Kingdom...only she couldn't see it. She was too much of an optimist. Injustice and corruption were rampant...the laws had been gradually altered to favour the aristocracy over the common man...and she only made things worse with her unwillingness to put the nobility in their place. Justice..._I_ saw a lot of things that I didn't like."

"I don't believe you," she said softly.

"Usagi?"

"You're lying!" Usagi snapped as she abruptly slid out of the booth. "Why would you try to hurt me like this?!" She stormed out of the arcade.

Corey followed, but she was already gone. Damn, she could run when she wanted to. She'd asked him to tell her what he remembered...why had she flipped out like that?

"Corey! Hey!"

He turned to see Mamoru walking towards him, still dressed in his scrubs. Great. Now he got to explain the situation to her boyfriend too.

"What's up, Mamoru?" he asked, suddenly feeling very tired.

"Oh, just meeting Usagi. I'm a little surprised to see you, though. You've been missing in action since…well, for the last week." The older man peered at him carefully. "How are you feeling?"

"I've…been better," Corey admitted. He was too tired to lie, and it all just slipped out; the return of his memories, his trouble sleeping, Titus' lies, Usagi's questions about her mother and her sudden outburst. All of it.

"Well…that's certainly a lot to have to handle at once."

That was the world's biggest understatement. "I just don't know what happened. One minute, we're having a friendly conversation. The next, she's calling me a liar and running out the door!"

Mamoru nodded thoughtfully. "Corey…you have to understand that Usagi doesn't remember much of her mother at all. Everything she knows, she learned from Luna, or Artemis. As such, she tends to treat Queen Serenity with a sort of…quiet reverence. She was seeking your clarification as a friend that Terror was lying, but when you started confirming everything he'd said…"

"She saw it as a betrayal," Corey sighed. Of course she did. Damn, he was an idiot sometimes.

"Exactly," Mamoru agreed.

"I just…she asked me to tell her. Practically ordered me, in fact. If I didn't tell her, she was going to get mad. If I lied, she'd work it out and get mad. I told her the truth and, big shock, she got mad! What the hell was I supposed to do?"

Mamoru chuckled. "Corey, you don't have much experience with women, do you?"

Nope. "Practically none."

"All you can do is learn from this. If you ever find yourself in a similar situation with Minako, where there are no good options…just run. Or try desperately to change the subject." He actually seemed to shudder. "An angry Usagi, I can handle. Angry Minako, though? That terrifies me!"

"Why do you say that?"

"Minako is…well, you know how she is by now, right?"

"No?"

"Oh." Mamoru paused. Corey figured he was trying to work out how to say whatever he had planned…diplomatically. "Minako can be quite…_enthusiastic_, when she wants to be."

Another reference to 'crazy'. "You know…people keep saying stuff like that about Minako, but I'm not seeing it…"

"That probably says more about you than it does about her…"

Maybe Mamoru had a point there. "I'm just gonna ignore that one for now."

Mamoru laughed. "That's your right." He checked his phone as it beeped. "That's Usagi. I'd better go see how she's doing. Chin up, Corey. She'll come around in no time, I'm sure!" He slapped him on the shoulder before jogging off after the blonde.

Corey sighed. Mamoru was right. He really didn't understand women. At all.

* * *

><p>Garrett watched as the Black Gate appeared. Moments later, three Constructs spilled out, uncoiling and setting about the business of draining the people in the area of their energy. They were simple enough creatures to create and control, but that was also their one glaring weakness; they were extremely 'simple'. He avoided using them wherever possible. It was unfortunate, but today's plan necessitated their presence. At least this looked like the perfect location; nice and central, lots of people, and a TV station just around the corner. Lots of witnesses for what was to come.<p>

Within moments, there were easily a dozen people lying unconscious on the sidewalk. The energy being gathered was secondary, but he was sure his master would appreciate it all the same. Two of the Constructs disappeared into a nearby store, detecting more energy to be collected. He frowned as the remaining one bounded towards him, claws extended. Garrett sighed, and held up his hand, allowing a clawed gauntlet to materialise. That should do the trick. Sure enough, the featureless creature turned away, looking for someone else to attack, and he shook his head, annoyed. Mindless things indeed. The sooner this phase of the plan was complete, the better.

"Hold it right there!"

He smiled. They were right on time.

They stood atop a building across the road; all five of them.

"For Love and Justice, the pretty sailor suited soldier Sailor Moon!"

"Sailor Mercury!"

"Sailor Mars!"

"Sailor Jupiter!"

"Sailor Venus!"

Moon pointed down at the Construct. "On behalf of the moon…"

The others finished for her. "We'll punish you!"

They were perfect. Absolutely perfect. Exactly as the footage had shown, down to every last detail.

The five Sailor Senshi leapt down off the rooftop and engaged the Constructs. Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Venus headed right for the store, presumably after the two creatures inside. The remaining Senshi faced off against the lone Construct outside.

"Shine Aqua Illusion!"

"Burning Mandala!"

The two attacks sped out at the Construct, but it dodged them and launched itself at the Senshi, swinging its clawed hands wildly.

Sailor Moon leapt forward, moving so fast she was almost a blur. "Sailor Moon Kick!" The impact of her foot snapped the Constructs head back with enough force to actually separate it from its body; it crumbled into dust before the blonde Senshi had even landed.

The assembled crowd began to cheer. Garrett spotted two news crews in the crowd, as well as countless mobile phones. This was going exactly according to plan.

With the unmistakable crash of breaking glass, one of the Constructs from the deli came flying through its front window, hitting the street hard. A moment later, the second joined it, slamming into the pavement. The brunette and blonde Senshi followed them outside.

Venus giggled and pointed her finger at the first Construct. "Crescent Beam!" A golden blast of light shot from her finger and blew a large hole through its head.

Jupiter simply picked up her opponent…and drove it into the ground hard enough to turn its upper body into powder.

Garrett frowned. Not quite perfect…but the masses seemed to be eating it up. The news cameras focused in on the Senshi as they reunited outside the store. A rather short, rotund man came running out; presumably the owner.

"Thank you for saving me," he gasped, resting his hands on his knees as he gulped down air. "But I just wonder…was it really necessary to break my window?"

"What?" Sailor Moon demanded, leaning down right in his face. "How dare you criticise us after we saved your pathetic life?!"

"Uh, no, you don't understand-"

"_We _don't understand? Sailor Mars, show this old fool what would have happened to his shop if we weren't here!"

"You've got it, Sailor Moon!" The raven-haired Senshi grinned cruelly. "Fire Soul!" A blazing ball of fire shot from her fingers, straight through the store's shattered window. Moments later, the entire building exploded into flames with a deafening boom.

Moon kneed the owner in the stomach, dropping him to the ground. "That's what happens to anyone who dares speak out against the Sailor Senshi!" She buried her boot in his ribs and turned to the crowd. "We're tired of fighting for you ingrates and getting nothing but complaints in return!"

"That's right!" Jupiter snapped. "From now on, if you get in our way you'll get the same treatment as these monsters!"

"Ta-ta!" Venus giggled, blowing the nearest camera a kiss. They leapt up onto the same rooftop and disappeared from view. The crowd began murmuring, clearly unimpressed with the Senshi's actions.

Garrett smiled. That had been an extremely successful first run. He chuckled softly to himself and disappeared in a swirl of black smoke and ash.

Across the street, oblivious to his presence, Usagi and Mamoru stared up at the rooftop in wide-eyed astonishment. The blonde looked at Mamoru, across the street to the burning store, up to the rooftop, and finally back to her boyfriend.

"What?!"

* * *

><p>AN: Boy, oh boy, did that take a while to finish! I always find the first chapter the hardest to get right...but it's finally done, and I've got a pretty good idea of where to go from here. I hope you enjoyed it.<p> 


	2. Progress

Standard disclaimer - I don't own Sailor Moon, or its characters. All OCs, however, belong to me.

* * *

><p>Minako rubbed her left shoulder through her jacket as she climbed the stairs to Corey's apartment. It was still sore after a week, but at least she couldn't see through it anymore - that was a plus. Explaining the bandages and sling to her parents had been the really fun part. Fortunately, Tokyo was monster-attack central, and they got to hear a modified version of the truth; the tale of a beautiful and innocent university student, who had stumbled into a fight between the Sailor Senshi and some monsters. Her mother was suspicious at first – nothing new there – but she seemed to accept Minako's version of events eventually.<p>

She was actually starting to worry about Corey; she hadn't heard from him in a few days now, not since their date. Sure, it started out pretty badly, but by the end she thought they'd had a pretty good time. He'd replied to her texts, so it didn't seem like he wanted to break up. She frowned. Could you even 'break up' from whatever they were? They hadn't really talked about that yet. They 'liked' each other, they both agreed on that, but what did that actually mean? Were they in a relationship? Were they just feeling things out?

"There's only one way to find out," she told herself, increasing her pace. There it was. Number 203. Corey's apartment. She breathed out slowly, and raised her hand to knock quietly on the door.

"Nobody's home!"

She took a step back in surprise. He sounded annoyed. "Corey?"

There was a loud thud from inside the apartment, followed by muffled English cursing. She heard several words that didn't really work in a sentence together, and a particularly creative final burst that turned her cheeks red.

The lock rattled and the door swung open; Corey stood there, rubbing the back of his head. She peered around him and saw one of his dining chairs lying sideways on the floor. She winced sympathetically. Ouch.

"Minako, hey!"

"Hi." It was funny. She'd completely forgotten what she'd planned to say. "Um…I'm glad you figured out you actually are home."

"Oh,right. Yeah, I didn't…uh, realise it was you."

"That's okay." She peered into his apartment again. "So...can I come in?"

"Oh!" He turned red and stepped back. "Right! Please."

She stepped inside and kicked off her shoes. Everything certainly looked normal. Corey hurriedly righted the fallen chair, and slid it back under the table. Minako sat down on the couch, and smiled up at him. "So...I haven't seen you in a few days? Everything okay?"

"Yeah…sorry about that," he sighed, sinking onto the couch beside her. "Life's been pretty crazy."

"What's happening?"

"I…" He shook his head. "Minako, I just don't really wanna get into it right now."

Oh, please. There was no way she was going to accept that. She reached out and took hold of his hand. "You can talk to me, Corey."

"I just..." He reached up and pinched the bridge of his nose. "I wouldn't even know where to start."

"Try," she said softly. "You opened up to me once. Don't push me away now."

"Alright..." He took a deep breath, and squeezed her hand gently in return. "I feel...like I don't know who I am anymore, you know? Life was simpler before I came here. I was strong, I knew what I was doing...it was all clear. Defeat the Dark Kingdom, find the Princess. Now...I've had my ass kicked more times in the last week than I ever have before in my life; and it turns out Titus' original plan for me to 'protect' the Moon Princess is a bust because, here's the kicker - she's tougher than I am! All of you are. I just…I feel like I don't really belong here. Like I'm not needed."

"That's not-"

He ran a hand through his hair. "On top of that, I've got all these memories in my head that don't feel like they belong to me. My brain can't make sense of it all...am I Corey, or am I Justice? Did I really die a thousand years ago? Or did I just wake up here?" He trailed off, looking tired all of a sudden. "And now, just to add to my stellar week, Usagi probably hates me."

Usagi? What did she have to do with any of this? "Why? What happened?"

"Terror told her some things, about Queen Serenity. That she'd betrayed her people, let them suffer...that sort of thing. Anyway…she asked me how I remembered things going; I guess she wanted me to confirm for her that he was lying."

The blonde was confused. "That doesn't sound like much of a reason to get mad..."

"Yeah...only I couldn't do it. I mean...I wouldn't call Queen Serenity a bad person, but I'm beginning to remember that Justice…_I_ had some serious concerns about her...and that's what I told Usagi."

"Oh," Minako managed. Yeah...that made a little more sense.

"It was one of those 'damned if you, damned if you don't situations', you know? She was gonna get mad no matter what I said." He sound frustrated. "Mamoru was right...I really don't understand women at all."

"Oh, cutie..." She squeezed his hand. "Come on. This is Usagi we're talking about! I highly doubt she hates you. She can barely manage to dislike someone for five minutes, let alone hate them!"

"Yeah, well...you didn't see her. She was pretty pissed off."

"Because she wanted you to tell her it was all okay; that Terror was lying! She wanted you to make everything alright again. But you...the poor, sweet fool that you are…you just couldn't lie to her. Not even to spare her feelings."

He shook his head slowly. "Nope. She's always been honest with me...I owe it to her to do the same. I'm just…sorry it hurt her."

"And that's what I lo-" She coughed. "That's what I likeabout you so much." He didn't reply, apparently lost in thought. She sighed, and just let herself slide down until her head rested against his shoulder.

"Minako?"

"Shhh...just trying it out." She snuggled up closer to him. He was warm...and surprisingly comfortable. Yep. She could get used to this. "You're a good person, Corey, but even you can't change how things turned out a thousand years ago. None of us can. If that's how you remember it...then Usagi will just have to deal with that...even if it hurts."

"You know, that actually helps…"

"You were surprised?" She giggled. "You need to learn that you can't fix everything yourself, Corey; it's not all under your control. You're going to encounter situations like that at times, where there is no easy way out." She sighed. "Still…you were right earlier. You're gonna have to learn to understand women a little better, because you have a girlfriend now."

She froze; he stiffened beneath her at the same time. Whoops. That wasn't what she'd planned to say...it had just slipped out.

"You're my girlfriend?"

_Damn, damn, damn, damn, damn! _She'd unwittingly opened up this whole conversation at the worst possible time! "Uh..." Minako was suddenly nervous. _What if he says no? What if he doesn't want to be my boyfriend_? "I mean...if you want me to be?" She sat up slowly, so she could look him in the eyes. "Do you...I mean..."

Corey hesitantly reached out and brushed his fingertips across her cheek. _What's he...oh. _Her eyes widened. _Oh! _He slowly leaned in, and moments later his lips pressed gently against hers. It was...electric. She felt her heartbeat suddenly racing as a pleasant warmth started to spread throughout her entire body. His hand came up to rest gently in the small of her back, and she practically melted against him. As she sensed Corey pulling away she pursued him, keeping her lips locked with his, determined to enjoy their first kiss for as long as possible. After several long, amazing seconds, she reluctantly broke contact, almost lightheaded.

"Wow..." she cooed, letting out a happy sigh as she settled back down against his shoulder. She felt tingly all over; now that was a first kiss!

It seemed Corey shared her feelings. "Yeah...wow's a good word for it."

"Uh-huh..." Minako was barely listening. She could barely contain her delight. That kiss...it was just like in the movies. The mythical 'spark' everyone talked about – it was real! And they had it!

"That's one hell of an anti-depressant…"

"Hmmm?" She'd zoned out.

"Nothing," he chuckled, wrapping his arm around her shoulders. "I was just thinking that you managed to cheer me up yet again. It seems to be your special ability."

"It's a gift." Minako never wanted to move again. She felt warm, and safe, and amazingly comfortable right here beside him. If that was just a kiss, then how would…oh, wow. She felt her cheeks growing hot. That was something to look forward to. "So…I'm guessing that kiss was your answer, then?"

"Oh, yeah. It's official, you're my girlfriend now."

"And you're my boyfriend." Danburite's prediction from all those years ago popped into her head, and she smiled faintly."Suck it, Ace…" She could have love _and _duty in her life. There was no way she was settling anymore.

"Who's Ace?" He sounded confused. It was always so cute.

"Nobody…" she murmured, meaning it for the first time in a long time. "Nobody at all."

An insistent beeping came from her bag. "Oh, why now?" she groaned. "Right now? Seriously?"

"Of course…" Corey muttered, slowly letting his arm rise from around her shoulders.

Minako reluctantly sat up and grabbed her communicator. "What?"

Oh. It was the emergency signal; a simple alarm Ami had programmed in that meant 'meet at the shrine immediately'. They hadn't used it in a long time. It must be serious. Minako leapt to her feet. "Come on. We've gotta go."

"Where? What's happening?"

"The shrine." She was already at the door, pulling on her shoes. "I don't know what's going on, but if someone's using the emergency signal, it's gotta be pretty bad.

* * *

><p>"So, <em>Garrett<em>…did you enjoy the show?"

He turned to the tall, athletically-built woman before him; she looked to be in her mid-twenties – though he knew that like him, she was far older. Her fiery red hair was wrapped up in a tight bun behind her head; two gleaming metal spikes held it in place. He'd seen her use them with deadly efficiency before. They were not just simple accessories.

"Well done, Sailor Pride. Your performance was impressive."

"Of course. We may be new to acting…but the Sailor Marauders never fail to get the job done."

"Beating up the old man was a nice touch," he added.

"Such a shame about the two people still inside the store…" she laughed. "Casualties of war, I suppose?"

For just a moment, he could have sworn he saw Liara over the redhead's shoulder; she shook her head sadly and turned her back on him. He blinked, and she was gone. What had that been? A memory? An illusion? Why here? Why now?

"Yes…what a pity," he managed.

"We'll need time to prepare the illusions again. I believe our next strike will be Friday."

"No!" he said, surprised by his own sense of urgency. "Not Friday."

"That was quick." Pride frowned. "Do you have something else to do?"

"Yes. I'm checking into another matter, related to our mission here," he lied. What was wrong with him? Why was he delaying his mission for some woman he didn't even know? "It's none of your concern."

"Alright…" The redhead seemed suspicious, but he dismissed it. Pride knew her place. "Saturday, then. We should be able to maintain the illusion for even longer, with the added time to prepare."

"Good," he said. "I want the Senshi isolated. I want them alone. If we remove their support, it only becomes harder for them to hide from us. Once we have them exposed…you Marauders get to complete your true mission, and kill Sailor Moon once and for all."

* * *

><p>"Looking good, blondie."<p>

"Don't even start," Minako fumed, staring at the laptop screen.

Corey listened to their conversation with half an ear. He'd tuned out as soon as the Outer Senshi had arrived. He still remembered Haruka's words at their last meeting; _I don't like you. I didn't like you before you turned on the Moon Kingdom. In fact, I never liked the Guardian Knights much at all – I think you're all arrogant morons with over-inflated egos_. It turned out that was fine; he hadn't liked the Outer Senshi much in the past either. As Justice, he'd found them cold, distant and entirely too willing to sacrifice everyone else for the greater good. It seemed that not a lot had changed.

They were watching the footage captured downtown; the 'Sailor Senshi' had made an appearance alright. Blowing up stores, beating up old men…not exactly their standard operating procedure.

"Who are these people?" Rei demanded. "To drag innocent people into their fight with us…it's unforgivable!"

"That poor old man," Makoto agreed, wincing sympathetically as she watched not-Sailor Moon knock him down again.

"I would never do something like that," Usagi protested.

Ami nodded emphatically. "None of us would." She shot a sidelong glance at the Outer Senshi that Corey definitely caught.

_She's got more to say, but she's being diplomatic_, he realised. So…the Outer Senshi were just as 'at any cost' as before. Great. His gaze lingered on Usagi, but she steadfastly ignored him. She was still mad, too. Double great.

"Was there anyone left inside the shop?" Rei asked quietly.

"I…" Ami trailed off. "I don't know…" She looked down at her tablet for a few seconds, then looked up, her face blank. "Two people. An elderly couple."

The room fell silent. Corey could feel an odd anger rising up inside him that he hadn't felt before. What the hell was happening? It was sad that they were dead…but it wasn't like he knew them or anything. A sudden chill ran down his spine as he realised what was going on; Justice. The anger was coming from the part of him that remembered being a Guardian Knight in the Silver Millennium. He was angry at the loss of innocent life. The _injustice_ of it all. It felt like there was a raging fire building in his chest, eerily similar to…could this be where the power of his Judicial Flames came from? Not from calm, as Titus suggested, but from his own moral outrage? Interesting…he'd have to investigate this further.

"Corey?" Rei asked. "You okay?"

"Huh?" He'd completely zoned out.

"Oh, no...Minako's having a bad influence on you already."

"Hey!" the blonde protested. "I don't...uh..." She hung her head. "Okay, I've got nothing..."

Rei shook her head, but focused on him. "You look kinda…sick. You're not gonna puke, are you?"

"No…" He shook his head slowly. "I'm fine."

"Okay. So long as you're sure."

She'd been surprisingly friendly following the events at the Skytree. _I guess saving her from possession, then taking a hit for Usagi cemented me in her eyes. Either way...it's nice to have everyone on side for a change. _He frowned towards the Outers. _Well...everyone who's opinion actually matters to me, anyway._

"What's our plan?" Haruka was asking. "I assume we want these impostors stopped? Even though, technically, they're only making the five of you look bad?"

Michiru nudged her with her elbow. "Haruka. Be nice."

"Alright, alright…I was just kidding. Seriously though, what's the plan?"

Usagi sighed. "We have to catch them in the act. Show everyone that they're not really us."

"Unfortunately," Ami pointed out, "if they're aware of when and where the Constructs are going to strike – which seems likely – then catching them is going to be almost impossible. By the time my computer detected the energy output of the Construct's portal, the battle was almost over. There's no way for us to get to them in time."

"Corey…" Usagi said softly.

"Hmm?" He'd drifted off again. He was doing that a lot today.

"How comfortable are you using your teleport from a distance?" Her tone was neutral. She wasn't talking like his friend; she was talking to him like he was a stranger.

"If I can see the location, I can reach it." He kept his tone flat, like hers.

"Alright. You're our secret weapon. Keep an eye on the news feeds. If something happens, I want you to teleport in and confront them. Keep them in your sight until the rest of us can make it to you."

He nodded mutely.

Minako looked at him, her eyes showing concern, but he waved her off gently. He was just too tired to deal with Usagi right now. His mood was souring and he was beginning to resent her a little for her attitude towards him. Minako was right. There was nothing he could have done differently. How dare she put him in that position, and then get angry when she didn't like what he had to say? If she'd just listened to him in the first place and dropped it, they wouldn't have a problem right now!

"I'll contact you as soon as my computer gives me a location," Ami added. "Just in case you miss it."

Corey nodded. "Thanks."

"Well, sounds like you guys have this well in hand," Haruka said with a shrug. "Call us when you find these guys and we'll come help you crack some heads."

"She's just kidding," Michiru said, almost apologetically. "We're not doing much right now…Hotaru's in school during the day, and my tour's on hiatus. We'll patrol the city during the day. At least if we're already out there, we stand a better chance of catching these impostors before they disappear again."

"Thank you, Michiru." Usagi said, smiling gently. "We appreciate the help."

"I'm so mad…" Rei fumed.

"Easy, Rei. You'll start a fire or something," Makoto laughed.

"I'll start a fire alright…as soon as we find these fakes!"

* * *

><p>Minako gave Corey a quick kiss, and waved after him as he headed down the stairs. Poor guy. He was seriously hurt by Usagi's response, as much as he hadn't wanted to admit it. Her original plan had been to just leave it alone, and let the two of them sort it out. But now…she wasn't so sure.<p>

Usagi was standing with Mamoru in the courtyard. Minako strained to hear him as he spoke.

"…didn't say it just to hurt you. He told you how he remembered it."

"Then he's remembering it wrong!" Usagi was being stubborn. "Or making it up for some reason!"

Minako got a little mad. If Corey wouldn't stand up for himself, then as his newly-declared girlfriend, she'd do it for him.

"Usagi!" she called, stomping over.

"Minako…" Usagi sounded tired. She was her best friend, that was true, but on this, she was wrong. "If you're here to talk about-"

"One minute. Please."

Usagi glanced up at Mamoru, and nodded. "Okay…one minute."

"I wasn't going to get involved. I wasn't sure it was my place. But tonight, Corey became my boyfriend, and I am going to stand up for him because we both know he won't." She folded her arms across her chest. "He's really hurt; he doesn't understand _how _he upset you so much, but he hates that he did." She looked down, feeling some of her anger fade. "He told you the truth, Usagi…you and I both know that he wouldn't lie to you. You didn't like what he had to say; I get that. But that doesn't make it any less true, and being angry like this is just…it's so stupid! The two of you are friends. Really good friends, and I hope you remember that."

Usagi didn't reply, though her gaze had shifted steadily towards the ground as Minako spoke.

Minako breathed out slowly. "That's it. I've said my piece. Goodnight, you two, I'm going home."

She really did hope it stuck.

* * *

><p>Usagi lay in bed, wide awake. She turned her head and suppressed a groan. One AM. Only five more hours until she had to get up. Luna was blissfully unaware of her trouble sleeping, curled up in a tight ball at the foot of the bed. The blonde knew exactly what the problem was; Corey. Or more accurately, Minako and Corey. Her fellow blonde had really guilted her into feeling bad back at the shrine. Deep down inside, she'd known all along that Corey was telling the truth. She'd just been unable to accept it. From everything Luna and Artemis had told her over the years, Queen Serenity was the ideal monarch; graceful, kind and just. Now…it was beginning to look like the Moon Kingdom hadn't been quite as idyllic as they'd told her, and that terrified her. Her mother was the very model of strength; she'd always figured that with her as an example, maybe she really could grow up to be Neo-Queen Serenity, and rule Crystal Tokyo. But now, she wasn't so sure. If her own mother had failed as queen, what hope did she have?<p>

Still…Mamoru and Minako were right. That wasn't Corey's fault. That was her fault…for being so insecure about her own future. She'd asked him to tell her, after all. Sighing, she reached over to the bedside table and grabbed her phone, typing out a quick text.

[I'm sorry…talk tomorrow after classes?]

Barely thirty seconds went by before she got a reply. [Fine].

Well…at least he'd written back. Usagi settled back onto her pillow, staring at the ceiling. Why hadn't Luna and Artemis told her any of this? She idly thought of Corey's own fears about Titus' lack of honesty, and frowned. No…she trusted Luna completely. There had to be a good reason. There just had to be.

* * *

><p>AN: Thanks to everyone who reviewed, favourited or followed Act 2 already, I really appreciate it! That CoreyMinako scene turned into an absolute monster, but I think it turned out well - it felt like we were long overdue for a check-in with those two, and now they're right where I want them for the time being. More to come soon!


	3. Blast from the Past

Standard disclaimer - I don't own Sailor Moon, or its characters. All OCs, however, are mine.

* * *

><p>Princess Serenity wandered through the streets, increasingly disturbed by the sights around her. This was horrible…there were people sitting in the gutters, wearing dirty, tattered rags and eating mouldy bread. Never in her wildest dreams had the princess imagined she would see things like this in the city. The Moon Kingdom was better than this…her mother had always told her that everyone deserved help and compassion, no matter their station. How could this sort of thing be happening here, in the very heart of their own kingdom?<p>

As she entered a small marketplace, she spotted two mean-looking men staring at her, and instinctively pulled her cloak tighter around her face. This wasn't at all what she'd expected to find when she snuck out of the palace; she had a sudden feeling that letting anyone see her face would be a bad idea. Another dirty-looking man suddenly blocked her path, and she tried to step around him. He moved to block her path, and as she turned she saw the same two men from earlier approaching from behind. She was trapped.

"Hello, pretty…" the man in front of her said, a cruel smile revealing several missing teeth. "That cloak looks expensive…like you might have money. Spare a few coins?"

"I'm…I'm very sorry, but I…I'm not carrying any money." Serenity couldn't stop herself from shaking. She was terrified. Why had she come here?

"Oh, now that's not very neighbourly."

One of the men behind her spun her around, reaching out to tug at her cloak. "This must be worth at least a few coins…"

"Yeah," his friend agreed. "And what's under the cloak doesn't look too bad either…" He licked his lips as he stared at her.

She looked around desperately for a guardsman, but there were none in sight. Serenity turned back to the man before her, her fear growing. "Please…I just want to go home…"

"Home? Where's that?"

"Uh…"

"You don't know?" He leaned in closer, peering at her face behind her cloak, and she saw recognition in his eyes. "Oh…oh-ho, I understand now. We've got a royal visitor, boys. Princess Serenity herself!" He reached up and tore her hood back, exposing her face to the world.

"Whatcha doing all the way down here, Princess?" The disgusting one with the lecherous eyes seemed transfixed. "You're a long way from home, aren't you…?"

"Please…let me pass," she begged. "I just want to return home!"

"Oh, you hear that? She just wants to go home!" He laughed as his two companions joined in. "You want to go home to your mommy, do you?"

She nodded mutely.

"What's the matter?" he mocked. "Is our hospitality not to your liking? Not enough servants here for you? Or is it the lack of shelter? Perhaps the food? You might talk to your mother about that. After all, this situation is her fault!"

"I'm…I'm so sorry," she whispered.

"Oh, you're sorry?" He grabbed her arm. "You will be by the time we're done with you!"

"Yeah…" the lecherous one repeated, grinning at her. "You'll be real sorry…"

"Unhand her!"

Another man approached from behind her attacker. He pushed back his hood, revealing a man in his early twenties; his emerald green eyes were immediately familiar to her; she'd seen them around her mother's court many times.

"Sir Justice!" she cried, relieved. "Help me, please!"

"Justice?" one of the men behind her said quietly. "Forget this, I'm not tangling with a Guardian Knight!" He backed away and fled.

The man holding her arm remained steadfast, however. He glared at the knight darkly, his eyes narrowed in anger. "Of course; one of the queen's loyal attack dogs, here to protect his precious princess. You Guardian Knights are just as bad as the rest of them. You claim to represent justice? Where's our justice, knight? Where is it?!"

"I understand your anger," Justice replied evenly, stepping forward. "Just as I understand your doubt. Both are well deserved…I cannot argue with that. However, harming the Princess won't help your plight; it will only make it worse. Harm her, and you'll lose any sympathy the queen has for you and your fellows." He took another step. "You'll have a guardsman on every corner, ready to jump at even the slightest transgression. The nobles will be in the queen's ear, urging new laws that will hold you down even further. In short…you'll only make things worse for everyone here." He took one last step; if he reached out, he'd be able to touch her. "Think about it carefully. Is that what you really want?"

Serenity felt the grip on her arm waiver, loosen and finally release.

"No…it's not." Her attacker looked up at her, and she saw disgust in his eyes. "Get back to your ivory tower, Princess...before I change my mind."

"My thanks," Justice said quietly, bowing his head. He offered her his hand. "Come, Princess. We should go…before your presence here causes any more trouble."

She tentatively accepted his hand. He pulled her in close to his side. "Hold on tight."

With a flash of light – and an upset stomach on her part – they appeared in her chambers.

"Here we are," he said. "Safely home again." His eyes remained lock on hers. "You shouldn't have left the palace, Princess. Certainly not without an escort. You aren't safe out there, especially in the poorer areas of the city."

"I just wanted to see it for myself…" she whispered. "I've heard such terrible rumours…rumours which I now know are true." She frowned deeply, gazing up into his eyes. "Tell me, Sir Justice…how did things become this dire? My mother…I cannot believe she would allow this to happen. She's far too kind to let her people suffer like this…"

"It was not your mother's wish for any of this to happen…I know that much." He shook his head slowly. "However, it's not my place to question your mother's decisions, Princess."

Serenity was silent for a moment, mulling over his words. His meaning was clear; he didn't agree with her mother's actions, but he wouldn't admit to it, either. She looked up at him again, suddenly feeling awkward. "Are you going to tell my mother about…today?"

"I should," he admitted. "However…you've learned your lesson, I presume? No more trips into the city without an escort?"

She nodded quickly.

"Then, as much as I may regret my decision should she find out, I see no reason for her to know."

"Oh, thank you!" She almost hugged him, but then, that wouldn't be very proper, would it?

"Of course, Princess." He bowed, and turned to leave.

"Wait!" She approached curiously. "I do have a wonder…what is your name? Sir Justice is so very…formal."

"I gave up my name when I became a Guardian Knight, Princess."

"Of course, but…surely your fellow knights don't call you Justice all the time?"

He hesitated. "It's…it was Corval."

"Then I thank you for saving me today, Corval," she said with a smile. "I shall see you around the palace, I hope?"

"Of course, Princess. Good day…"

* * *

><p>"Corval?"<p>

Usagi sat up, feeling very confused. Where was she? Oh…her room. Of course. It was only a dream. A very realistic dream. _No_, she thought, realising the truth. _It was a memory. One of Princess Serenity's memories_. It was new to her, too. She didn't recall ever remembering anything directly confirming Terror or Corey's version of events, but there it was. She'd witnessed her people's suffering directly…and been confronted with it first-hand.

"Usagi?"

She looked to the foot of the bed; Luna was awake too, staring at her with concern.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, Luna...it was just a bad dream." She hesitated. Should she ask Luna outright whether she knew about the true state of the Moon Kingdom?"

"Want to talk about it?" the cat offered, sitting up and stretching. "It may help settle your nerves."

Usagi gave in; she recounted her entire dream, from her attack at the market through to her final conversation with 'Corval'.

"Why didn't you ever tell us, Luna? Why did you paint the Moon Kingdom as such a paradise?"

"Because it was!" Luna objected. "You didn't live in that world, Usagi! You lived your life in the palace, far from the horrors those people faced." She bowed her head. "When you first showed signs of regaining memories of your past lives, it became clear that you didn't remember _that_. Artemis and I…we didn't want to burden you with that knowledge. It wouldn't have done you any good. The Moon Kingdom was gone, and we had no idea that anyone else was alive to remember it. So we didn't tell you…we just let the Moon Kingdom live on as a pure ideal in your hearts and minds."

Usagi was silent. Luna hadn't actually lied to her. At worst she'd made a lie of omission, and even then it had only been to spare her feelings. She couldn't be angry with her…not for that. "It's okay, Luna. I'm not sure I agree with your reasoning…but I understand."

"I'm relieved, Usagi. I didn't mean for this to hurt you…"

"I know," Usagi assured her. Just like Corey. She felt the unmistakable pang of guilt gnawing away at her stomach. _I just hope he forgives me…_

* * *

><p>"<em>Corval…my love…"<em>

Minako opened her eyes slowly, the dream still fresh in her mind. It had certainly been… rather steamy. She suppressed a groan as she realised she was covered in sweat. _Gross!_

"Mina…are you feeling alright?"

"Huh?" she asked blearily, rubbing at her tired eyes.

"You look flushed," Artemis observed, sounding concerned. "Maybe you're coming down with something?"

She automatically ducked back under the sheets, pulling them up to her nose. That dream…what had brought that on? For that matter…why had she called Corey 'Corval'? That didn't make any sense. _And…was he older? _She thought about it. _Could our kiss yesterday have just gotten all jumbled up in my head to produce…whatever _that _was? _

"Mina?"

For goodness sake, Artemis just wouldn't let it go. "Maybe it's a cold or something…" she lied. "I'm sure I'll be fine, Arty."

_Corval…why does that seem so familiar?_

* * *

><p>Usagi stared across the table at Corey. He was looking silently into his coffee cup. She noticed the dark circles under his eyes; they'd been there yesterday too, now that she thought about it. In all the excitement – then anger – over his memories, she hadn't given it much thought. But now, as she looked at him again as a friend…he really didn't look so good.<p>

"Usagi?" Luna asked, nudging the blonde.

She'd told Luna everything…she had to. Corey had asked her to keep his memories a secret, but this was Luna. Luna could be trusted. Admittedly, getting her to agree not to tell Titus was a challenge without revealing why, but the black cat had promised her in the end.

"So…" she managed.

"Yeah," he agreed, not bothering to look up.

Minako was right; she had hurt his feelings. She hadn't felt this awkward talking to Corey since they'd first met - and she'd just run over him! "Corey…I'm sorry. I really am."

"Why?" he asked, lifting his gaze to look her in the eyes.

"Why…am I sorry?"

"No. Why did you blow up like that? The real reason."

"I…" She nodded. "Okay, Corey. The truth." Where to begin? "Has anyone told you about Crystal Tokyo yet?"

"Luna tried," he shrugged, looking at the cat. "I didn't really follow it, though."

"You try explaining it better," Luna muttered.

"It is confusing," Usagi agreed quickly. "Long story short, one day I'm going to rule Crystal Tokyo, as Neo-Queen Serenity. How I know that isn't important…just believe me when I say it will happen." She paused, taking in a deep breath. She could do this. "I feel like I'm being pushed down this path…by my friends, by Mamoru…everyone. It's like I don't even get a say in the matter." A bitter laugh escaped her lips. "The truth is, I have no idea how to be a queen, Corey. The one real source of inspiration I had was my mother. All I ever heard from Luna and Artemis was how perfect the Moon Kingdom was, and how she ruled with grace, kindness…and justice."

"And I pretty much tore all that down," he finished, staring back into his coffee. "Sounds like me; I'm always putting my foot in my mouth."

"No," she said, shaking her head. "You told me exactly what I asked you to tell me…the truth. At least, how you remember it. When I heard that my mother...well, that she wasn't the great ruler I thought she was…it terrified me." She sank back into her chair. "After all…if my mother failed as queen, what chance do I have?"

"Usagi…" Luna said sadly.

Corey sat back, folding his arms. "And that's why you reacted the way you did. Not really out of anger…but out of fear."

"Yes…" Usagi admitted. "I didn't want to believe what you were saying. I couldn't. And...I'm sorry."

Corey looked up, giving her a faint smile. "I understand, Usagi…and I accept your apology. Now it's my turn."

"What? You don't need to apologise."

"Oh, but I think I do." He leaned forward. "After some consideration, I can be kind of…tactless. I could have thought my words out a little more carefully. Really considered how they might make you feel. But instead, I just sort of blundered ahead saying whatever popped into my head, which upon reflection didn't really help matters much. So…I'm sorry too."

He was just trying to make her feel better. Strangely enough, it was actually working. "Thanks, Corey." She smiled shyly. "Are we friends again?"

"Are you kidding? I've got practically no friends as it is…I can't afford to lose you!" he joked.

"I think you have more friends than you realise," she said quietly. "Mamoru and Minako both gave me a talking to on your behalf." She let a cheeky grin form. "Although...I hear Minako is more like your girlfriend these days!"

"She told you, did she?"

"She may have let it slip while she was telling me off," Usagi agreed, laughing. This felt a lot better. More comfortable and relaxed…like their usual conversations. "Congratulations! I'm really happy for both of you." She leaned in, serious for a moment. "Just…do me a favour. Minako's a little more…delicate…than she seems. Especially when it comes to relationships. Don't hurt her, okay?"

"I could never do that," he said solemnly. "Hand on my heart."

"I know you couldn't…but she's my friend, and it had to be said."

"She's lucky to have a good friend like you looking out for her," he said. "Just like I am." He opened his mouth to speak, then closed it again immediately.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Uh…at the risk of upsetting you further…I feel like I need to clarify what I said yesterday. I didn't get a chance to explain…"

"I…I think you were pretty clear."

"Just leave it alone, Corey," Luna groaned.

"Just listen," he said softly. "I spoke a lot about Queen Serenity's flaws; how she'd let her people down. What I didn't get to explain…was that she knew all too well what was happening to her kingdom, and it ate her up inside. Your mother…had to make a lot of difficult choices," he continued…

_"You disapprove, Sir Justice?"_

_He shook his head slowly. "I am but a humble Guardian Knight, Your Majesty. It is not my place to criticise your decisions."_

_"Ah, Justice…ever the diplomat." The silver-haired monarch laughed gently. "You didn't answer my question, however"_

_He reconsidered, trying to find the right words. "It…doesn't seem very just."_

_She nodded. "Then we agree. It isn't." Serenity turned to stare out at the Earth, hanging in the sky. "I'm not proud of many of the decisions I've had to make of late, but I can't afford to push the nobility into open confrontation. Snakes like Tyford and Barlow hold an unfortunate level of influence with their fellow lords; if they were to rebel against me openly, many others would follow. It would be civil war…and we would be left wide open to an attack from the Earth."_

_"So you placate them as best you can," he sighed. "Buying time to find a way to deal with Metalia and Beryl." He shook his head. "Politics is a dirty game, Your Majesty. I'm glad I don't have to make the decisions you face." He frowned. "Personally, I'd just execute the whole, corrupt lot of them."_

_"You don't mean that," she said gently. "I know you better than that…"_

_"Well…maybe not all of them. Tyford though…and Barlow," he muttered. "They'd deserve every second spent swinging from the hangman's noose."_

_"These are dark times for the Moon Kingdom indeed, Sir Justice." She bowed her head. "I fear there are no good choices left. No matter what I decide…someone is hurt. Usually an innocent…"_

Usagi looked at Corey in silence as he finished his tale. He gulped down the rest of his coffee quickly, and made a face. It must be cold.

"Queen Serenity made a lot of tough choices," he said. "She didn't always get them right. Quite a few of the decisions she made towards the end led to a lot of hardship and suffering. But she always tried to do the right thing…and she felt the weight of the world every time she wasn't able to." He smiled gently. "Your mother wasn't a failure, Usagi…she was just human, like all of us."

"Corey," Luna said, sounding surprised. "That was…surprisingly deep."

"That's mildly insulting, Luna, but thanks all the same."

Usagi smiled back at him. That helped. A lot. "Thanks, Corey…I really appreciate that."

"Anytime."

* * *

><p>Garrett looked across the table at Makoto, curiosity winning the battle inside his mind. "I'm wondering...why did you invite me out tonight?"<p>

Her cheeks lit up with that infernal blush again. Why did he find it so appealing? "Well...you seemed nice, fun…I don't know, interesting? Why does anyone ever ask anyone out?"

'Ask anyone out'. So, this was a romantic rendezvous. It felt strange, to have someone show that kind of interest after such a long time. She was certainly attractive; her long brown hair and emerald eyes complemented each other well, and she was tall...which he liked. But there was no way this could work. Not for her, and certainly not for him.

"I see..."

"You seem surprised," she remarked, taking a sip of her drink. "Do you not date much?"

"No..." he admitted. "My...work...leaves little time for such things."

"Well, that's a shame. You're such a nice guy...it's a wonder you don't have more girls trying to snatch you up!"

He suppressed a bitter laugh. _If you only knew the truth, Makoto, you'd run screaming from this restaurant. _"You're kind to say so."

It was time to change his approach...get the conversation off him. The original point of accepting this evening was...odd. He couldn't seem to remember. Was it because she superficially resembled _her_? Perhaps. Gods, he was pathetic. Thankfully, the waiter chose that moment to appear, ready to take their orders. He decided to try a spicy noodle dish. He was here now, in any event…he may as well try to enjoy the experience.

* * *

><p>Minako walked beside Corey, holding onto his arm and resting her head on his shoulder. They'd just left an American Mid-West style diner, where'd she'd been exposed to what he called 'the food of my native land'.<p>

"So…that's what you eat back in Iowa?"

"Well…not just that, not all the time," he admitted. "But pulled pork is pretty damn good."

"No arguments here. The food was amazing!"

"I could tell. You demolished that roll in no time…and you ate half my fries!"

"I was hungry," she said, blushing. Her phone beeped; a text from Usagi. [Mako's on a date with some cute guy! You have to come see!] Her eyes lit up. Mako on a date? She had to see this…but how to get Corey there? She quickly typed back a reply, asking for the location, and looked up at him.

"So, what do you wanna do now?" he asked.

"Um…" She checked her phone again. Lucky; the others were only five minutes away. "I know. I've got a really cool idea…but it's a surprise."

"What kind of surprise?" He sounded dubious.

"Just wait…it'll be fun, I promise."

"Well…okay." A surprise didn't sound so bad, after all.

* * *

><p>"You lied to me."<p>

"No, I didn't!" Minako protested. "I said it was a surprise…and that it would be fun!" She at least had the good grace to look somewhat remorseful as she stared at her feet. "I didn't say that it would necessarily be fun for you!" She shrugged, suddenly cheerful again. "This is tradition though! We always spy on each other when one of us starts dating someone new!"

They were crouched behind a row of planter boxes, hidden from view behind the bushes. Corey just shook his head; Minako could certainly change moods in a hurry.

"Exactly!" Usagi agreed. "We've been doing it for four years; we can't stop now!"

"Wait…" Corey said, turning back to his girlfriend. "So…when you and I were at that café last week…"

"Oh, yeah," Usagi laughed. "That row of bushes just across the road? We were all in there." She giggled. "You two looked so miserable with Artemis and Titus between you. It was hilarious!"

"I don't remember it being that hilarious at the time…" Minako muttered.

Corey just stared at them with something resembling confused horror. "You're all insane…"'

"Usagi and Ami spied on me when I went on a date with…Mamoru," Rei explained awkwardly.

Corey glanced at Mamoru, who shook his head. "Don't remind me."

"Right, and we followed Minako when she was two-timing Tigers-Eye and-" Usagi stopped mid-sentence, looking over Corey's shoulder with a sudden expression of panic. Corey turned just in time to catch his girlfriend making frantic 'stop' motions with her arms. She froze as he looked at her, and then broke out in a strange, high-pitched laugh he'd never heard her use before.

"Do I even want to know?"

"You really don't," Rei sighed, shaking her head.

Minako shook her head furiously. "That's really not important, cutie! Forget you even heard it!"

"Even you, Ami?" Corey asked, making one last ditch effort to reach them. He was very surprised to see her here, indulging in this silliness.

"Oh, our little Ami is a closet perv," Minako teased, leaning in and nudging the blue-haired girl in the ribs.

"That's right!" Rei agreed as she leant in from the other side. "But she'd never admit it!"

"Guys…" Ami protested. She'd turned bright red.

Corey hung his head, and sat down beside Mamoru. "That's it…I give up."

"That's for the best," Mamoru agreed. "You'll be happier for it, in the end."

"Oh, stop being so moody!" Usagi teased.

"Oh, oh, look! There they are!" Minako interrupted. "Wow…he's cute."

Even Ami got involved. "He looks smart…I wonder if he's a teacher…"

"Tall, dark and foreign…how scandalous!" Usagi squealed.

"Oh, see what she did there, with her hand? She's stroking his arm as she laughs at his joke…a classic seduction technique at work!"

Rei nodded excitedly. "Give Mako some credit, she's good!"

"Oh, please," Minako scoffed. "I taught her that move!"

"Maybe he's an archaeologist…" Ami wondered.

Mamoru just glanced at Corey wryly. "I tried to warn you…"

"Maybe you wanna take a look at your own girlfriend before you pass judgment on mine?" he suggested lightly as he cracked a smile.

Mamoru just sighed. "Fair point."

He returned his attention to the girls. They'd suddenly ducked further down behind the bushes.

"Uh-oh," Minako said nervously. "I think she spotted us!"

"Spotted Usagi, more like!" Rei grumbled. "I told you not to stick your head out so far, odango!"

Corey shook his head as the fight broke out. He moved forward out of sheer curiosity to glance at the distant couple. As Makoto looked in their direction, her male companion turned…and his blood froze in his veins.

"It can't be…"

Rei and Usagi stopped bickering, noticing his reaction.

"Corey?" Minako asked. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Usagi added. "You look like you've seen a ghost.

He had seen a ghost. A ghost that was standing right beside Makoto. Without any conscious effort on his part, he was suddenly running towards them. The initial shock at seeing _him _was offset by concern for Makoto's wellbeing.

"Makoto!" he shouted. "Get away from him!"

* * *

><p>Garrett walked beside Makoto, glancing sidelong at her. She was still giggling at his comment on the eccentricities of Japanese culture. Had it really been that funny? For that matter, she kept touching his arm. Was she really that attracted to him? A brief flicker of pride actually swelled in his chest, and he frowned at the strange sensation.<p>

"There's the best ice cream shop just a little way down the road!" the brunette said. "Want to go?"

_Ice cream? I'm not a child_. Still, he found he couldn't refuse her. "Lead the way."

"Great! It's just…" she trailed off, suddenly staring at something in the distance. "Hold up…I think I just saw…" Her eyes narrowed in suspicion. "Usagi. Which means the others aren't far away."

Usagi? Who or what was an Usagi?

"Makoto!"

Garrett's head snapped up at the voice. It was maddeningly familiar.

"Get away from him!"

His eyes went wide. "You…"

How could _he _be here now? And how did he know Makoto? There were more people rushing towards them now, following behind _him_. A familiar blonde…Venus! He'd never forget her face. After all, she had been Justice's lover…they'd spent plenty of time together through sheer necessity. Others followed...two more girls, one with short blue hair, while the other's was long and black. Finally, behind them was a blonde girl with a very familiar hairstyle...Princess Serenity?! It slowly dawned on him. If they were all here, together, then Makoto was…_that's _why she was so familiar!

"Corey?" Makoto asked, clearly confused. "What-"

Garrett's arm shimmered as he summoned his gauntlet, and reached up to wrap his clawed fingers around the brunette's throat. Dark energy crackled around her as he began draining her, and slowly, she went limp. There were random screams from the people around them as they began to run. So typical of these humans…the slightest hint of danger and they ran like cockroaches in the light.

"Let her go!" 'Corey' demanded.

"I can't believe it…" he replied, shaking his head. "After all this time, you just show up here, completely unexpected…"

"Mako!" the Princess cried. "Let her go right now!"

"Uh-uh," Garrett warned her. "One step closer and I'll snap her neck like a twig."

It worked; she stopped dead in her tracks, along with her friends.

"That's much better. Now we can have a proper, civil conversation...Sailor Senshi."

"Who are you?" Venus demanded.

He ignored her question. "How interesting…you're all younger than I remember. But unmistakably still yourselves." Interesting indeed – Terror hadn't mentioned any of this. "When Terror reported that he'd encountered the Sailor Senshi, I assumed you were _new _warriors. But now I see that my hypothesis was entirely wrong." He cocked his head. "Were you transported here somehow? Or is this some kind of magical reincarnation?"

"Who are you?" the Princess repeated.

"Oh, very well," Makoto swayed unsteadily on her feet before him; he'd left her just enough energy to keep her footing. "I can see we won't be able to progress until you know my identity." Garrett turned his gaze back to 'Corey'. "You know who I am...tell them. Say my name."

His former comrade didn't reply; he just continued glaring.

"Say my name," he repeated, "or I'll kill her." He began squeezing down around the brunette's throat, prompting a strangled gasp from her.

Justice's voice was barely a whisper. "…Honour."

He laughed coldly. "Call me Wrath…_brother_."

* * *

><p>AN: Boom, Wrath is revealed (okay, so maybe he already kind of was but now he's revealed to the gang)! I hope it wasn't too long for anyone - I didn't originally plot it out to be such a big chapter, but I couldn't work out what to cut...it all seemed to fit together really well, and I just couldn't break it up. Hopefully, you enjoyed it. Thanks to my loyal readers, your feedback is very inspiring! More to come soon!<p> 


	4. Enter the Marauders

Standard disclaimer - I don't own Sailor Moon, or any of its characters. All OCs, however, are mine.

Brief AN to start: I had a couple of people PM me, asking how you pronounce Corval. I don't know how it's really pronounced (if at all!) but in my head it comes out as "Kor-Varl" (run together). Thanks for the interest, and I hope you enjoy chapter four!

* * *

><p>Setsuna approached the door, smoothing out the wrinkles in her blouse. It felt like an eternity since she'd worn 'proper' civilian clothing; she wasn't counting her little trip into the past with Justice, due to the short duration of their stay. With Crystal Tokyo secure, and the Revenant Knight's plot against a young Usagi foiled, she was at last able to return to the twenty-first century. Despite having all of time and space to visit, she always found herself drawn back here; to Hotaru, Haruka and Michiru. While she enjoyed the company of Usagi and her friends too, it just wasn't the same as her relationship with the other Outer Senshi.<p>

Finally happy with her appearance, she knocked on the door, and waited. Moments later, it swung open to Hotaru.

"Setsuna!" she cried happily, immediately leaping in for a hug.

"Setsuna?" The Senshi of Time looking up as Haruka and Michiru came hurrying to the door, surprise giving way to wide smiles.

"Hello, my friends," she said softly. "It's been some time."

* * *

><p>"…Honour," Corey whispered. It all came flooding back to him…<p>

"_Do you vow to serve the goddess Selene above all else; justly, honourably, and faithfully, so long as you draw breath?"_

"_I do."_

"_Do you vow to stand between the darkness and the light, eternally vigilant, in defence of this great kingdom, so long as you draw breath?"_

"_I do."_

"_Do you vow to serve as an exemplar of Honour to all, a beacon of righteousness and integrity, so long as you draw breath?"_

"_I do."_

_Justice stood in solemn silence, observing as Garrod took The Oath. He remembered his own initiation well; he'd only served as Guardian Knight of Justice for four years himself. It had been frightening…and yet so gratifying when he heard his name called for the first time as 'Sir Justice'. The previous Honour had conducted his initiation. Tradition demanded that the 'eldest' knight – the longest serving member of the order – conduct the taking of The Oath and welcome the new recruit into the Divine Triumvirate of Selene. Sir Faith, now the nominal 'leader' after Honour's passing, was almost done. This was Justice's favourite part._

"_Then, under Selene's ever-watchful eye, and before those gathered here to bear witness, I invite you to stand with your brother Knights. Arise, Sir Honour, and be welcomed."_

_Garrod…no, 'Sir Honour' stood, and Justice applauded, along with the other attendees. He scanned the room from behind his helmet – tradition again demanded that the Guardian Knights wear full battle armour for the ceremony – seeing Queen Serenity, her daughter, the Sailor Senshi, and several lords and other nobles. The new Honour's family should have been here too, to witness his ascension into the Triumvirate; unfortunately, his mother was dead, and his father…well, his father was an Earthling, and there was no way he would be allowed in here. He felt his cheeks redden as Sailor Venus shot him a wink - she was certainly not shy about expressing her feelings, and right now, he was glad for his helmet. But there was time to think about his feelings for her later...this was supposed to be Garrod's time._

"_Welcome, 'Sir Honour'," he said warmly, wrapping his fellow knight in as tight a hug as their armour would allow…_

"Call me Wrath…_brother_."

Corey didn't even think; he just acted. He disappeared in a flash of light – without transforming first, to his surprise – teleporting into the air above Wrath. He summoned his sword and as he fell back to earth, he brought the pommel down hard on the back of his former friend's head. Wrath staggered sideways and lost his grip on Makoto. Corey grabbed hold of her, and shoved her awkwardly towards Minako.

"Get Makoto out of here!" he shouted at the Senshi. "I'll hold him off!"

Wrath rolled backwards, returning to his feet wearing a familiar suit of black armour. Corey willed his own armour into existence, and raised his sword.

"But-" Minako began.

"Now, dammit!" he ordered. "I'll be alright!"

"No!" she snapped. Her anger was off-putting; he wasn't used to seeing it. "You can't just order me to run away and leave you in danger! I won't do it!"

"We're not leaving you," Rei agreed. "We're a team! You need to stop trying go it alone and learn to work with us!"

As his eyes met Usagi's, she simply shook her head. "No. You protected me against Terror…I'm not letting you go up against another Shadow-Knight on your own!"

They were right; he was still approaching every battle as if he were alone, when he should be focused on teamwork. Old habits die hard, indeed. "Okay…we'll take him together, then!"

"How touching! All your friends want to stay and watch you die!" A large, two-handed flail appeared in Wrath's hands. "That's a wish I'm all too happy to grant!"

Corey blinked, and…

_Honour swung his flail, narrowly missing Justice's head. The massive steel ball slammed into the pillar behind him, tearing a chunk of stone away from it. Justice deflected Honour's second strike with his sword, and slashed in, feinting for his chest. Try as he might, his heart just wasn't in it. Honour was his friend…he didn't want to kill him._

"_Damn you!" Honour roared. "Fight me like you mean it!"_

"_Just stop, Honour! I don't want to kill you!"_

_"You won't, Justice! And even if you do...what do I care? My Liara is gone! Without her, my life is meaningless! All I have left is my anger...my vengeance...my wrath!"_

_"Please, just listen to reason!"_

_"Shut up and fight me!" Honour's flail lashed out towards him. Justice saw it coming and..._

…the flail smashed into his chest, driving the air from his lungs and dropping him to his knees.

"Justice, what's wrong?" Usagi asked worriedly, crouching beside him. "You just stood there and let it hit you…"

His head was spinning, and it wasn't all down to being winded. "Memories…keep coming…"

"What, now?!"

"Not…the ideal time…I know…" He suddenly shoved her backwards, and she shrieked in surprise as her rear end hit the concrete. Moments later, Wrath's flail slammed into the ground where she'd just stood, sending shards of concrete flying in all directions.

"Lucky, Princess! Very lucky!" the Shadow-Knight mocked.

"Forget this!" Usagi fumed. "Moon Eternal, Make-Up!"

The others joined in, even a somewhat unsteady Makoto.

"Mercury Crystal Power, Make-Up!"

"Mars Crystal Power, Make-Up!"

"Jupiter Crystal Power, Make-Up!"

"Venus Crystal Power, Make-Up!"

In an instant, the five Sailor Senshi stood opposite Wrath. Justice slowly made it to his feet and retrieved his sword.

"At last you reveal your true forms," Wrath observed. "But these are hardly fair odds. There are six of you…and only one of me. Let's even this up, shall we?" He raised a hand, and a familiar looking portal opened behind him.

"Constructs again?" Mars groaned. "I hate those things!"

"Not quite," Wrath replied smugly.

Five silhouettes appeared in the portal.

"What are they?" Venus asked cautiously.

The new arrivals leapt from the portal, landing behind Wrath in a neat row; five women in somewhat familiar uniforms.

"What?!" Sailor Moon screeched.

Each new arrival wore a black leotard and gloves, but their skirt and collar colours and choice of footwear was unique to each. Much like…

"They're…Sailor Senshi?" Mercury said, immediately dropping her visor over her eyes.

"Not quite." The tall, thin women in the middle stepped forward; her skirt and collar were a deep purple, and she wore steel bracers on her forearms, to match the shin protectors over her knee-high boots. Her bright red hair was pulled back behind her head in a tight bun, two silver hair-sticks holding it in place. She glared at them through narrow green eyes, and smiled coldly as her arm came up above her head, holding an ornate golden mirror. "The embodiment of cold, beautiful perfection…I am Sailor Pride!"

A shorter woman with loose, wavy brown hair and sad blue eyes spoke next. Her skirt and collar were a dark aquamarine, and she wore thin, strapped sandals on her feet. She carried a large longbow in her left hand. "Arriving like a mournful breeze, I am sorrow...I am grief...I am Sailor Despair!"

The Senshi exchanged looks of confusion.

"Are…are they doing introductions and speeches?" Mars wondered.

"That's our thing!" Venus protested.

Next up was a pale, white-haired girl with purple eyes. Scars covered her body; little nicks and cuts were visible on almost all her exposed skin. Her skirt and collar clashed horribly with the rest of her outfit, a bright pink like Chibi-Moon's outfit. She wore knee-high boots, like Pride. Two wicked looking daggers hung from her hips, and her voice was almost a whisper. "The beautiful contradiction that sits between blinding pain and exquisite ecstasy…Sailor Pain!"

"They're stealing our bit!" Moon agreed, planting her hands on her hips and glaring at the Marauders furiously.

"It does seem a bit…cheap," Mercury added with a frown.

The tallest Marauder stepped forward next; she had long, straight jet-black hair and pale blue eyes. Her skirt, collar and thigh-high boots were a deep, blood-red, and she wore a single, high-collared pauldron on her right shoulder; it extended down into more armour, ending in a clawed gauntlet similar to Wrath's. "Here to cause mayhem and destruction…Sailor Crimson!"

The final Marauder stepped into the light, and Venus gasped. She was her doppelganger. Her long, free-flowing blonde hair and bright blue eyes were offset by the expression of cold rage on her face. Her skirt, collar and boots were all black, with only a thin red line of trim adding any colour to her outfit at all. A katana hung from her waist, and her hand rested on the hilt. "A raging fire burning deep inside, I am anger…I am vengeance...I am Sailor Fury!"

"We are the Sailor Marauders, and in the name of the Revenant Knight, we'll destroy you!" Pride declared, laughing mockingly. She even performed Sailor Moon's choreography.

"Hey…" Moon said quietly, leaning in closer to her fellow Senshi, her hand up over her mouth - unwittingly on the wrong side. "We don't sound anywhere near as annoying as that when we do our speeches…do we?"

"I'm starting to wonder," Venus said tiredly, a pained look on her face.

"I'm never giving another speech again," Jupiter groaned.

Justice just shook his head. He could have told them that, if they'd asked.

"Silence!" Pride fumed. "How dare you criticise us?" She turned to Sailor Crimson. "Teach them a lesson!"

The tall Marauder grinned and leapt into the air, her arms forming a 'T' as balls of red energy began to form in her hands. "Burning Blood Eruption!" She thrust her hands forward, sending a wave of red energy at them. Justice raised his shield…and was dismayed to find the attack went straight through it; there was nothing physical to stop! The blast made contact with his arm…and he grunted in pain; it felt like the very blood in his veins was beginning to boil!

He heard Sailor Moon screaming as well, and turned to see her on her knees, her arms wrapped tightly around her body. "It's like my body's burning from the inside out!"

"Sabao Spray Freezing!" Mercury blasted a thick screen of fog into the air around them. For a moment, Justice thought she was just giving them cover, but as the pain in his arm subsided, he realised the fog was actually cooling him down as well.

"Good thinking, Mercury!" he called. "Much better!"

"Yes…" Sailor Moon agreed. She still sounded like she was in some pain. "It's appreciated!"

"Fools!" Pride called from somewhere outside the fog. "You think you can hide from us?" There was a pause. "Deadly Vanity Reflection!" With a glimmer of light, dozens of small glass shards started peppering him, shattering against his armour. He heard one of the Senshi cry out in pain, but he couldn't tell who it was. His arm came up to shield his face, but one of the shards managed to make it through the slit over his eyes, cutting into his eyebrow.

The fog began to lift, revealing a now-bleeding Mercury holding her arm, several of the shards embedded in her skin. They began to crackle with energy, and Mercury cried out in alarm as she was shocked repeatedly. Justice felt the piece of glass in his face do the same thing; fortunately, he only had the one to worry about. The attack finally abated, and Mercury slumped to her knees, groaning woozily.

"I'm impressed…" Pride said. "Usually my foes are completely crippled by that attack. Let's see how you handle all of us together! Attack, Marauders!"

Wrath blinked into existence before Justice, already swinging his flail. "Fight me, brother!" The Guardian Knight barely got his sword up in time. The impact of the heavy chunk of steel against his sword sent painful shockwaves up his forearm, and he winced under his helmet. Blocking Wrath wasn't really an option; he had to avoid him instead.

Behind him, he saw the Marauders closing in on the Senshi. Mars launched a flaming arrow that slammed into Crimson, but the Marauder took the hit on her armoured shoulder and kept going, burying her fist in Mars' stomach. Jupiter flew in from the side, her arm crackling with electricity. Crimson hit the ground hard, clotheslined by the brunette Senshi.

Sailor Despair launched a glowing blue arrow from her longbow that narrowly missed Jupiter's arm. Moments later, she was hit with a ball of fire and tumbled to the concrete. Mars grinned triumphantly, before leaping backwards to avoid an advancing Sailor Pain and her daggers. The white-haired Marauder cackled, a rather disturbing sound, as she swung her blades wildly.

Sailor Fury closed in on Venus, a disturbingly cheerful smile on her face. "Let's see how beautiful you are, sweetie…on the inside!"

"Just try it!" Venus shot back, raising her hand. "Crescent Beam!"

Fury leapt up and over the incoming beam of light. "Vengeful Caress!" A similar blast in red shot forth right at Venus. The blonde Senshi dodged to the left, narrowing avoiding the attack. _She's not just stealing my look_, she thought angrily, _she's stealing my attacks as well! _Venus only had a moment for her thought as Fury lunged towards her, drawing her sword.

"I'm going to wear your face as a mask, beautiful!"

Venus shrieked, ducking and weaving like she never had before as Fury cut at her again and again. This woman was insane! Why was she so angry with her? She leapt backwards as far as she could, creating some distance between them to move.

"Venus Love Me Chain!" The golden chain lashed out, wrapping around Fury's katana. Venus pulled with all her might, and the sword was torn from Fury's hands. She tossed it as far away as she could. At least their fight might be a little fairer now. Or so she thought.

"Beautiful Rage Crescendo!" Fury took in a deep breath…and screamed. It felt like Venus had just been hit by a truck; she was knocked back by a literal wall of sound, hitting a streetlight and slumping to the ground. She slowly got to her feet, wincing at the pain in her back. That was going to leave a mark...

"Venus Love and Beauty Shock!" She retaliated with a golden heart that spun out and slammed into her doppelganger's chest, sending her crashing through a window. Venus grinned. It always felt good to get your own back on the enemy. She caught sight of Sailor Moon in the corner of her eye; she was busily avoiding Sailor Pride's strikes. As Venus watched, she heard Sailor Moon shriek 'what's that' and point behind Pride.

"Oh, Usagi…" she groaned. "There's no way that's going to…what?!" Pride turned, and Sailor Moon smashed her Tiare across the back of her head. It didn't knock her down, though, and the redhead turned to face Moon, clearly seething. A rose suddenly slashed down, drawing a thin red line across her cheek.

"Ah!" she screamed, her hand shooting up to the cut. "My beautiful face!"

"Tuxedo Kamen!" Sailor Moon cried, almost swooning.

"Sailor Moon! If at first you don't succeed, try, try again!" he called.

"Oh. Right!" Moon shrugged and slammed her Tiare into Pride's head a second time, finally toppling the redhead to the ground. Venus couldn't believe it. That was vicious…and quite underhanded for their usually squeaky-clean leader.

"Nice one, Sailor Moon!" she called out. Mercury, Mars and Jupiter regrouped around her, and Venus followed suit, sliding to a stop beside them. Tuxedo Kamen dropped down beside them, readying another rose.

"These guys are nuts!" Jupiter exclaimed.

"You can say that again," Mars agreed.

A sudden shrieked attack sent chills down Venus' spine. "Phantom Whirlwind Cut!"

She turned just in time to see Sailor Pain unleash a virtual storm against them. An insanely strong wind whipped around the assembled Senshi, tearing into their uniforms and cutting at their skin.

"It's like hundreds of little knives!" Mars cried.

"Scatter!" Tuxedo Kamen yelled. His tattered hat flew from his head, along with a lock of hair.

They all dove in different directions, trying to escape the assault. Venus landed hard on the ground and looked up...right into the demented face of Sailor Fury. She instinctively raised her arms in defence as the blonde Marauder began swinging punch after punch at her face.

"Little help?" she cried, struggling to ward off the blows.

"Sparkling Wide Pressure!" Fury looked up at the call, just in time to be hit with the disc of electricity. She fell backwards, twitching randomly after being shocked.

"Thanks, Jupiter!" Venus called, leaping back to her feet. Where was Sailor Pain? There…closing in on Mercury. "Crescent Beam!" The blast of golden light slammed into the albino Marauder's back. She turned, and Venus was disturbed to find her shuddering, almost in ecstasy. "What is wrong with you?!"

"Such pain…such beautiful, wonderful pain!"

"Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!" A ball of ice and water crashed into Pain from behind, knocking her down and out of the battle. Mercury actually flashed Venus her own 'victory' sign, and the blonde couldn't help but laugh. She looked over at Justice; he didn't look to be doing so well against Wrath. He was on the retreat, constantly dodging that big spiky metal ball on a chain. She really wished she could remember what it was called.

"What's the matter, brother?" Wrath taunted. "Having some trouble keeping up?" His flail never seemed to stop moving, always swinging around his body or flying at Justice.

The Guardian Knight didn't know what to do – Wrath was right. He was having trouble. Justice did have one idea…a stupid one. Still…it was all he had. As Wrath swung at him again, he ducked under the flail…and reached out to grab hold of its chain.

"What are you-"

Wrath's words were interrupted by a cry of pain as Justice jammed his sword through the Shadow-Knight's shoulder – he'd meant it as a heart-shot but the armour was stronger than he'd thought. His blade bounced off once before penetrating further to the right. Wrath literally shrugged it off – pulling an unwitting Justice close in towards him. He brought the handle of his flail up into Justice's face with a heavy 'clang'. Despite being protected by his helmet, Justice was knocked down hard, his vision suddenly blurry.

"Crushing Sorrow Symphony!"

Everything seemed to stop, as Sailor Despair fired off a wide pulse of blue energy that washed over Sailor Moon, Sailor Mars, Sailor Mercury, and Tuxedo Kamen. They immediately hesitated…and then Sailor Moon began to cry.

"I've failed!" she wailed. "I let everyone down! How can I be queen of anything when I'm such a useless crybaby?!"

Mars struggled, still in control. "Sailor Moon! Fight it! It's…a trick!"

"Yes!" Tuxedo Kamen agreed, something like a strangled sob emerging from his throat. "We must…"

Mercury was also starting to sob, as she collapsed to her knees. "I've failed…if I'm not the smartest, then I'm nothing…I have nothing left to live for…"

Mars was still resisting, at least for now. "No! I won't! I won't ever show anyone that!"

A single tear slid down Mamoru's cheek, from beneath his mask, even as he struggled.

Despair strode slowly towards them, her previously sad face currently bearing a wide, beaming smile. "Yes...your sweet sorrow! It's so beautiful! I can almost taste it…"

Jupiter was knocked down by Crimson, who mounted her chest and began throwing punches at her face, the brunette barely managing to block them. Venus made ready to summon her chain and help, but was suddenly tackled by Fury yet again. What was with this woman? The Marauder head-butted Venus, leaving her dizzy, barely able to focus, and wrapped her hands around the Senshi's throat. Venus grabbed at her wrists, struggling to pry her loose, but she couldn't get enough leverage. Her legs kicked out wildly as she began to lose consciousness.

"I'm going to enjoy killing you, beautiful girl…"

Justice tried to stand, but try as he might, his legs just wouldn't obey him. Wrath appeared before Sailor Moon, who was still shaken up following Despair's attack.

"At last," he whispered, reaching down towards her, "the Silver Crystal…"

A brilliant white light shone from Sailor Moon's chest – the Silver Crystal had appeared. It glowed radiantly, sending a pulse of white light outwards that knocked Wrath backwards through a wall. The Marauders seemed to feel its effects too; Crimson wavered long enough for Jupiter to return a strong punch to her face. Despair was knocked off her feet and began wailing herself as she sat cross-legged on the ground. A rose lodged in Fury's shoulder, knocking her from atop Venus, and Justice was relieved to see his girlfriend sit up, coughing and gasping for breath, hand rubbing her throat.

"World Shaking!"

"Deep Submerge!"

"Death Reborn Revolution!"

"Dead Scream!"

Four more attacks flew out, hitting the scattered Sailor Marauders. The Outer Senshi had arrived, and for once he was more than happy to see them. Wait…four? There was an unfamiliar woman with long hair, holding a staff. He dimly recognised her from his memories…Sailor Pluto, the Senshi of Time. _Great, _he thought. _Another one._

Sailor Pride made it to her feet, and turned, seeing the situation. "Wrath…we've lost the advantage. Might I suggest we retreat for now?"

He nodded slowly. "Agreed." He blinked out of existence in a flicker of shadow.

"Marauders, to me!" Pride yelled, opening a portal behind her. One by one, they leapt through, until only the redhead was left. "We'll see you again soon, Senshi!" The portal closed after them, leaving the Senshi alone in the street.

"Ow…" Moon muttered, rising to her feet. "I hurt…so much right now." Mamoru moved to stand beside her, inspecting her for wounds.

"Likewise…" Mercury groaned, glancing down at the shards of glass sticking out of her arm.

"You guys look awful," Uranus observed. "Is everyone able to stand?"

Jupiter wobbled on her feet, but nodded. "I'm good." She had a decent black eye already forming.

"Nothing a little ice won't fix," Mamoru sighed, gingerly rubbing his ribs.

Venus coughed repeatedly. "I'll live," she said, her voice raspy. "It takes more than a crazed, bitchy version of myself to keep me down!"

"I thought one of them looked like you!" Neptune said, sounding surprised.

"Yeah…" Venus nodded. "I don't get it..."

"That's all we need," Mars muttered. "Another Minako running around…only bitchier!"

"Hey!" She coughed again. "That implies that I'm bitchy to begin with! If anyone here's bitchy, it's yo-"

"Perspective, Minako," Justice groaned, pulling himself to his feet. "I'm fine too, Uranus…though I'm sure you don't care."

"You're right!" Uranus agreed cheerfully. "I don't."

"Uranus," Neptune warned her. "We talked about this."

Sailor Moon slowly made her way over to them. "Thanks for the save, guys. It's good to see you again, Sailor Pluto."

The tall, green-haired Senshi smiled and bowed her head slightly. "Princess."

"We got here as quickly as we could," Uranus said, sounding apologetic.

"But not quickly enough," Saturn said quietly, looking around. "You guys got hurt pretty badly."

Mercury winced as she idly plucked a piece of glass out of her forearm. "Their attacks were pretty unorthodox..."

"At least they didn't hit any of us with those weapons." Mars growled. "Swords, daggers, bows…nasty stuff."

"We're just lucky that the Silver Crystal reacted to protect Sailor Moon," said Jupiter. "Otherwise…"

Moon just shuddered. "I don't want to think about what he would have done."

"These Sailor Marauders are a dangerous group…that much is certain," Pluto murmured.

"Agreed," Moon said. She reached up, rubbing her temples. "Anyone have any idea what that last attack we got hit with was? I felt…"

"Absolute despair," Mercury agreed. "Yes…Sailor Despair seems to have the power to impact our emotions…make us feel 'sorrow' as she put it." She looked down at her feet. "It was…debilitating to say the least."

"It took all my strength to resist," Mars admitted. "I was right on the verge of collapse when it began to wear off. I never want to go through that again..."

"Never mind that one," Justice said, glancing down at his forearm. "That other thing they did…the big one with the armoured arm, I think. It felt like my blood was boiling in my veins!"

"Yes!" Sailor Moon seemed to recall the exact thing. "It was excruciating…I felt like I was dying…" She turned to Mercury. "That was quick thinking, using your Sabao Spray like that. You have no idea how much that helped!"

"Well…it was only a theory, but I'm glad it worked out."

Police sirens became audible in the distance, and they glanced around nervously.

"Given what they think we did the other day," Jupiter pointed out, "I don't think we want to stay here."

"I don't deal with the police on my best days!" Venus agreed. "I'm outta here!" She leapt up to a nearby rooftop, and disappeared.

"I wonder why she dislikes the police so much." Mars sighed.

"I don't know," Moon replied, "but today I think she's got the right idea! Let's go!"

They followed after Venus, leaving the street in ruins behind them.

* * *

><p>Titus slipped down through the secret door behind the Sailor V game, into the command centre. Luna had shown it to him on his first day here, and he was impressed, to say the least. This was the sort of thing he'd been missing in America, running around with Corey as they fought the Dark Kingdom. His 'computer' had been cobbled together out of parts he'd scavenged from all sorts of junk. He hopped up onto the console and began pressing buttons. He needed guidance. She'd know what to do next.<p>

The screen lit up, but there was no visual link.

"This…is Eye Prime," he said softly.

"Confirm your code," a flat, metallic voice replied.

"Serenity's Shadow stands in solitude."

The screen flickered, and for just a second he caught sight of long, silver hair.

"Greetings, Titus…" a woman said. "It has been a long time, old friend."

"Indeed it has…Your Majesty…"

* * *

><p>AN: This turned out completely differently from my first draft, but I think for the better; there's just something about writing action scenes that gets me going, and this turned into a big one, after all the romance and set-up in chapters one to three. I hope you enjoyed it, and hopefully the Sailor Marauders are at least somewhat entertaining. We don't know much about them yet, but I wanted to bring some of that classic Sailor Moon craziness back after the fairly bland enemies of the first act. If the Marauders are anything, it's certainly crazy (especially Pain and Fury!). I'm actually taking some time off work over the next couple of weeks, so with any luck – and an absence of writer's block! - I'll be able to keep up the pace on updates. As always, I hope you enjoyed reading, and I'll see you soon!<p> 


	5. Pain and Loss

Standard disclaimer - I don't own Sailor Moon, or its characters. All OCs, however, are mine.

* * *

><p>"Greetings, Titus…it has been a long time, old friend."<p>

"Indeed it has…Your Majesty."

Titus knew he was technically only talking to a ghost of Queen Serenity. He'd been shocked when his home-made computer had managed to interface with the computers of the Moon Kingdom at all, let alone find the essence of Queen Serenity stored in their databanks. She was almost completely intact, however, and he'd sought her guidance on a few occasions since.

"How goes your young charge, Titus?"

He sighed. Corey. How was he going? Not particularly well, if Titus was honest. Corey had managed to unlock a tiny portion of his true potential... for barely a minute…and then regressed entirely.

"He was still so young…and cocky, when we left America," Titus admitted. "I'd hoped that finally making contact with the Sailor Senshi would serve to inspire him; show him the true power he had locked away inside." He sighed in frustration. "Instead, it only seems to have convinced him that he's too weak to be much use."

"I see," Serenity said sagely. "And you've come seeking my council?"

"Yes." He bowed his head. "I'm afraid I'm failing him; failing the entire world. Without a strong Guardian Knight of Justice, the Revenant Knight will wash over the Earth like a tidal wave, destroying everything in its path on its way to the Silver Crystal." He paused, not wanting to speak the truth. "I'm no mentor…I know nothing about training anyone. I was only ever good at one thing…"

"But you were the best at what you did," Serenity said warmly. "And I always appreciated the risks you went to for the kingdom…and for me." She paused. "I'm afraid I can offer little help, Titus. Justice was a friend, that is true…but I never claimed to understand the intricacies of the Guardian Knights, or the secrets behind their power."

He frowned. "Is there nothing that comes to mind? Nothing at all?"

"Perhaps…" she began. "Tell me…has Justice found his love yet?"

_Minako_, Titus thought darkly. _That bubbly, blonde witch. This is mostly her doing_. "Yes…and she's distracting him from the mission at hand. Why would he put any time and effort into training when he can go on dates, and 'hang out' as he calls it?" He shook his head. "He barely even listens to me anymore…"

"Oh, Titus…" Serenity sighed. "For someone so smart, you miss so much that is right under your nose."

"I don't understand…"

"Have you considered that perhaps your approach is the problem? Perhaps Justice…_Corey_…would be more understanding if he knew _why _you push him so hard."

_He doesn't even know who he really is_, Titus thought. _I can't give him those memories back, for fear he'll discover what I've done_. "You suggest telling him everything."

"I suggest telling him the truth," she said softly. "Tell him why you need the Guardian Knight of Justice; what he needs to do. He was a dutiful man, always so focused on doing the right thing. I cannot believe he's changed so much."

Titus was silent. Could it really be that simple? Had his approach failed? No…all the research he'd done pointed to calm, solitude and reflection as the key to Justice's power. Regaining separation from the Senshi, at least in their personal lives…hardening Corey, making him less reliant on others…that was the key. _Besides, if I were to reveal the truth of my actions now, he'd only see the negatives…he'd see everything I've done as a 'betrayal'. Maybe that's selfish of me…but I can't risk that._

"I will considerate it," he lied.

"I wish you luck." She was silent for a moment. "How is my daughter? How is…Serenity?"

"I don't know her as well as I might like," he admitted. "But she seems to have grown into a fine young woman." He paused. "A little lacking in grace and refinement, perhaps…but she 's on the right path."

"That gladdens me. Take care, old friend…I sense you are in the middle of a dangerous game. Tread carefully. You may find that Justice is not the same man he used to be – betrayal has a way of hardening the heart."

_I have to take that risk_, he thought sadly. _There's no more time. _"I will, Your Majesty. Farewell."

The console dimmed, and he jumped down to the floor. What should he do about Corey? He needed a plan. First, he had to uncover the cause of his odd behaviour of late. Ever since his death and return, he'd been different. At first, Titus had thought it simple post-traumatic stress. The odd dreams, the disturbed sleep patterns. It seemed to fit. But now…now he wasn't so sure.

One thing was certain; if he couldn't 'fix' Corey as he was…then more drastic measures may be required. His last resort; did he dare use it? He'd done so once before…in the very beginning. But if he did…his Corey would be gone. The Corey he'd met three years ago, and watched grow up. The Corey that was…his friend. It was a depressing thought…but it may be the only choice left.

"If I have to wipe your memory and start all over again, Corey, then so be it." He stared at the ground, resolute. "I'll deal with the consequences later."

* * *

><p>"How long have you been able to remember your past?"<p>

Corey considered Ami's question for only a moment. He trusted the Senshi, just as he hoped they now trusted him. Even the Outer Senshi had no reason to act against him - he hoped. "Just over a week now. Since Tokyo Skytree. And I don't exactly remember it…not really. I keep getting these flashes…like little clips of a movie, shown at random with no context." He left out the part about them getting worse; no need to worry anyone yet.

"And you didn't tell us?" Rei asked. He'd expected irritation or suspicion in her voice, but all he heard was curiosity.

"No. I thought about it…but I couldn't risk it." _You've hidden the truth for too long_, he thought. _This is the time to be honest_. "I've suspected Titus of keeping secrets from me for a little while now. I finally got confirmation from Usagi a week ago; Titus admitted to her that he was the one who blocked out my memories in the first place."

"I did think his confession strange at the time," Luna admitted. "But Titus is a friend…and I trusted he knew what he was doing."

"Why would he even do something like that in the first place?" Mamoru sounded surprised. "I mean…I can't imagine Luna or Artemis ever doing something like that to Usagi or Minako."

Artemis sighed. "He said at the time that Justice _had _betrayed Queen Serenity, and he'd blocked his memories as a precaution against him returning in this lifetime. Of course…it now seems unlikely that was the real reason."

"I don't know why he did it," Corey admitted. "I don't have all the answers yet. That's why I didn't tell you all; Titus has a talent for uncovering secrets, no matter how deep they're buried. I figured the less everyone knew, the harder it would be for him to discover the truth." He scowled. "If my suspicions are correct…he's been manipulating me for the whole time I've known him."

"And he's been playing us against each other since we met," Luna agreed, her tone matching his. "Corey, he told us you were guilty of treason. He warned Usagi to stay away from you, to keep her distance, in case your former self returned. I don't know why Titus is doing this, but even in the Silver Millennium he was smart." She frowned. "Almost too smart for his position. For a lowly foreign adviser, he always seemed to be at least two steps ahead of everyone else."

Makoto raised her hand. "Where is Titus, anyway? Shouldn't he be here?"

Corey shrugged. "No idea. He just disappears from time to time; I figured he was off trying to uncover some info on our enemy. Which...seems like a moot point now."

"You should confront him now," Haruka said abruptly. "Playing his little game and trying to hide the truth from him will only make things worse in the long run. It sounds like your cat's pretty good at it - you'll likely lose."

Corey was taken aback, and judging by the sudden silence in the room, so was everyone else. That was actually pretty good advice.

"Not that I care, mind you," she finished, her tone gruff again. "You can do whatever the hell you want. I still don't like you."

"Yeah, the feeling's mutual," he muttered. "But it's good advice, all the same."

"Wow," Usagi said slowly. "Actual progress. I'm amazed!"

Corey shot her a dirty look, and he saw Haruka do the same. _Dammit!_

"You shouldn't confront Titus alone," Minako added, from beside him. She was snuggled up against him, with her head resting on his shoulder. It seemed to be her new thing.

"No," Ami agreed. "You shouldn't. It needs to be in front of everyone. If he's been manipulating us all, we need to be sure he has no way of turning anything against us later."

"It's like we told you before, Corey." Rei said, smiling gently. "You're a part of our team, now…you need to start working with us. You big idiot!"

_More sound advice. __I could really get used to having friends again_. "You're right…I guess I spent so much time on my own that I forgot how to do that." He looked around. "Thank you, everyone. It's not a mistake I'm going to make again."

* * *

><p>Wrath sat in silence, a thousand different thoughts whirling through his mind. Something…was wrong. Something…had changed. He'd been ready to kill Makoto; his fingers had already begun to tighten around her neck...when something stopped him. She'd appeared before him again…Liara. It was just as before…he'd seen her over Justice's shoulder, shaking her head and turning away. She wasn't angry…she was disappointed, which hurt even more.<p>

"Why here? Why now?" he wondered aloud. "Why are you back in my thoughts after so long?"

It came to him immediately; Makoto. It had to be her. Somehow, she'd uncovered his true identity - however impossible that sounded - and bewitched him. It must be some kind of magic. There was no other explanation.

_You know that's not true..._

"Shut up." He hadn't listened to _him _for a long time. "It has to be. She's the only variable unaccounted for."

_You're deluding yourself…refusing to see the truth..._

"Of course I am!" he snarled. "This has been my life for a thousand years now! People don't just change overnight! They don't!"

_There's nothing sudden about this, and you know it...that's why Liara's here...she's finally found a way out of the cage you placed around her memory..._

"You're wrong," Wrath whispered; his confidence was beginning to waver. "You are…"

_We'll see, 'Wrath'…we'll see…_

"Go away…" He forced the voice back down, into the depths of his mind.

"They say talking to oneself is the first sign of insanity..."

He looked up to see Pride resting casually against his door. He hadn't even heard her enter; that was a bad sign. He was more rattled than he'd realised.

"Perhaps I am insane..." he allowed cautiously.

"No," Pride laughed. "You've always been somewhat enigmatic…but you're not insane. Terror was far closer to insane than you've ever been."

"I went insane, once…" Wrath said softly, almost to himself. "And then I woke up…like this…" It still hurt, even now…

_He opened the door, surprised to see Liara's handmaiden. "Yumi?"_

"_Sir Honour…I bring a letter. From Liara."_

_There was something in her voice. Something was wrong. "I don't…I'm not sure I could bear to read it."_

"_Please, Sir Honour! You must!" she pleaded. "I promised her!"_

_He accepted the envelope, and opened it with shaking hands. As his eyes moved down the page, he felt his heart crack._

"_She's…dead…" The letter fell from his hand. "Liara…is dead…" A terrible numbness was spreading throughout his body, bringing with it a freezing cold. _

"_She couldn't live without you," Yumi whispered. "She begged her father to relent every day…but finally, without hope, she…" She broke down. "She threw herself from the top of the tower!"_

_Something broke inside his mind; a terrible, burning anger was unleashed, raging like wildfire, consuming him. Barlow. Count…Irwin…Barlow. Liara's father. This was his fault. Him, and his fellow nobles! Their laws had led to this point! Their laws were why he and Liara weren't together now! Their laws were why she was DEAD!_

_A terrible roar of pain echoed throughout the room, and he distantly realised it was him. He called his weapon to his hands, and roared again. "BARLOW!"_

"What?"

Damn this state. What was wrong with him? "It's nothing," he murmured. "What do you want?"

The redhead frowned; Pride was not stupid…he had to keep his control around her. "I want to know what our plan is, now that we've engaged the Sailor Senshi directly."

"It continues as before." Damn this. Damn his confusion. And damn _her_. She meant nothing to him. She was just a dead man's memory…nothing more! He was _Wrath_! Not Honour! Not Garrod! Not even Garrett! Wrath! "I want their reputation destroyed, Pride…completely! I don't care what you Marauders have to do…destroy the city if you must! I want them feared, and I want them hated! Do you understand me?!"

She'd actually withdrawn a step; good. Let her remember who held the real power here. "Yes, Wrath…it will be done."

Now...for her. Makoto. She knew what was causing these…_flashes_. They'd only begun upon meeting her. She was the key. He knew it.

"There's one other task I have for you," he snapped. His hand came up, summoning an image of the brunette above his palm. "This is Sailor Jupiter. Scour the city. I want her brought to me…alive."

"May I ask why?" Pride asked, giving him that frown again.

"No," he replied coldly. "You may not. Just get it done, or I'll remind you and your Marauders why I chose the name Wrath in the first place…" He watched her pale with some satisfaction. _Remember your place, Pride._

"As you command," she said, bowing slightly and practically running from the room.

"I will have the answers I seek, Makoto…" he muttered. "Even if it means ripping them from your mind myself…"

* * *

><p>Minako walked alongside Mako, heading home. She actually lived in the opposite direction, but Makoto was in need of someone to talk to – she just wouldn't admit it. Minako knew a troubled heart when she saw one. She turned to Artemis, draped over her shoulder, and nodded ahead.<p>

"Hey, Arty…do me a favour and give us a minute, will you?"

"What's up?"

"Mako and I need to have a chat. About you-know-who."

"Alright, Mina. See you soon." He dropped down to the ground and headed off.

Minako turned to glance at Makoto; she was staring down at the ground, a blank expression on her face. Oh, yeah. She recognised that look. After all, she'd worn it on her own face many times before. She was moping. "Mako...are you okay?"

"I'm fine…"

"Are you sure? Because you don't look fine."

The brunette didn't answer, lost in her thoughts again.

_Alright_, Minako thought, _time to be blunt_. "Please, don't do this to yourself, Mako."

"Don't do what?"

"Don't fall for him. For Garrett, or Wrath, or whatever he's calling himself now."

The brunette responded just as she'd expected she would; with feigned outrage. "What?! Like I could ever be attracted to that...that..."

"Mako, please. It's obvious. That's why you're so upset; because even though he turned out to be the enemy…you really liked him."

"Damn it," Makoto groaned. "How can you be so perceptive about things like this, when you've only had one steady boyfriend – for less than a week?!"

"It's obvious to everyone, Mako," Mina replied gently. "Just the way you talked about him before your date…it was pretty clear you were smitten." Her expression hardened. "Take it from me, though, Mako; you need to do anything you can to forget about him."

"But I can't..." Makoto crossed her arms over her chest. "I'm so confused, Minako. I know he's Wrath...another Shadow-Knight. But he's Garrett too!" She sighed. "You weren't there, Minako. When we first met, he was so nice to me; warm and engaging. He wanted to get to know me, who I was, what my dreams were. He was deep, and thoughtful." She trailed off. "Like a completely different person."

"That's because he was lying…"

"No," Makoto said firmly. "I can't believe that. He was too...real! I don't know how to explain it. I just know, okay?"

Minako sighed. "Mako...did I ever tell you about Phantom Ace?"

"No...who's that?"

"Back when I was Sailor V, before I met any of you, I fought against the Dark Agency – they were agents of the Dark Kingdom, masquerading as a talent agency. There was this guy…Saijyo Ace…he played a character called Phantom Ace on TV." She couldn't help but smile. "I had the biggest crush on him, Mako…you have no idea. One day…Phantom Ace turned up and helped me fight against the Dark Agency for real, and it was at that moment I started to fall for him." Minako laughed, a little bitterly. "Of course, I was just a silly little girl back then. I had no idea what real love was...and perhaps I still don't. But he was mysterious…and kind…and he always saved me when I was in trouble."

"He was your Tuxedo Kamen," Mako whispered.

"Yeah...he really was," Minako agreed. "I was convinced he loved me back; in my little dream world, we were going to be together forever. Unfortunately, in the end, I discovered his real name was actually Danburite...and he was the leader of the Dark Agency." She bowed her head, as she relived what was one of the defining moments of her life. "He forced me to fight him…and I had to kill him. The guy who held my heart. He left me no choice."

"Oh, Minako...I'm sorry."

"It destroyed me, Mako…" Minako admitted. "I felt like I was numb…for a very long time." She looked up at the brunette. "Do you remember what I was like when I first met you guys?"

"Yeah...you were pretty quiet…at least compared to the Minako we got to know later. But I always put that down to you being nervous, or shy..."

"Nope. I was just…kinda broken, I guess. With the help of you, my friends…I managed to come back from it." She smiled gently. "Anyway, Mako…please, just remember what I said tonight. Think about it carefully, because I don't want to see you hurt the way I was."

A sudden sad laughter interrupted them, floating around them eerily. "Aww...what a dreadfully depressing story..." The voice was almost familiar. "I love it..."

Makoto's eyes went wide. "Is that..."

"Crushing Sorrow Symphony!" A wave of blue light swept over them before they could react, and Minako immediately felt its effects. The attack was aptly named; her heart felt like it was being squeezed in a vice. Ace...had Ace been right all along? Could Corey really ever love her? Could she love him? Or would she choose duty over love, time and time again? What if he left her? How could she cope? The realisation hit her hard; she was going to die alone and unloved!

"Mako..." she gasped, feeling a tear roll down her cheek. She had to fight this! "We need...to..."

"I know…" Makoto sobbed. "But…oh, no…mother! Father...don't leave me!"

"Corey..." Minako whispered, choking back tears. She was losing control. _I have to…hold on!_ She watched as Makoto fumbled for her transformation wand. Of course! She reached back for her own wand, feeling hot tears running down her cheeks. _Corey…you love me, don't you? _Minako struggled to bring her wand up, thrusting it above her head.

"Venus Crystal Pow-" She was knocked face-first into the ground as something struck the back of her head, hard. Minako looked up, her vision blurry. Her wand…there it was…it was so close! She reached out for it…and a boot stomped down on her hand. She bit down on her lip as she shrieked, tasting copper as she held back a full-blown scream.

"Uh-uh-uh, sweetie..." She looked up to see a familiar black outfit and blonde hair. Sailor Fury. Her bitchy doppelganger. The sadness and pain she was feeling slowly gave way to fear. _This is bad_, she thought desperately. _She beat me when I was Sailor Venus! As plain old Minako, I've got no chance!_

"Hello, beautiful girl," Fury said cheerfully. "I wasn't expecting to see you here…but I'm super excited all the same!" Her expression darkened. "I was disappointed after our fight earlier…I didn't get to see your insides like I wanted!" She released Minako's hand…and kicked her in the face.

A bright light seemed to explode behind Minako's eyes. "I don't…want to…hear it," she managed, making it to her hands and knees. She looked around frantically for her wand…it was right in front of her a second ago. Makoto! Where was Makoto?

"Night, night!" Despair's morose voice called.

Minako turned to see the Sailor Marauder crack Makoto over the head with her bow. She fell to her knees, and Despair hit her again, finally dropping the brunette to the ground.

"Leave her alone!" Minako ordered, trying to rise to her feet. She was hit hard, right in the kidneys, and she fell forward onto her knees again. The pain was excruciating…she'd never been beaten like this; not without Sailor Venus' power protecting her!

"Mina!" It was Artemis! He leapt for Fury's hand, his claws extended…and was promptly slapped out of the air, hitting the ground hard.

"Artemis!" she cried.

"Now, now...behave yourself, kitty!" Fury cackled. "Wrath wants a word with your friend Makoto here, sweetie, so we're taking her." She held up Minako's wand with a smile. "And I'm taking this!"

"Give...that...back!" Minako yelled, leaping for her double. Fury planted a boot right in the blonde's stomach, and Minako fell to the ground, resisting the sudden urge to vomit. She reached out for her communicator...and screamed in pain as a bright red bolt of energy burned across her palm and destroyed it.

"We can't have your friends interrupting us before we're done," Fury said coldly. "Besides…I haven't even got to the really fun part yet! You see...I've thought of a much more fitting end for you, _Venus_. First, I leave you powerless, unable to transform...utterly helpless. Then, one by one, we're going to murder your friends…as slowly and as painfully as we can. Finally…when every last one of them is dead…and you're all broken on the inside? Then, and only then, I'm going to come back." She leaned in close, grinning maliciously. "To put you out of your misery." She stood upright again and breathed in deeply. "It's going to be...amazing!" Fury turned to her fellow Marauder. "Ready to go?"

"She's nice and quiet," Despair sighed, sounding disappointed.

"Mako!" Minako screamed, desperately fighting to her feet.

"Bye, bye, beautiful!" Fury giggled.

The last thing Minako saw was the hilt of Fury's sword approaching her face at high speed...and then the world went black.

* * *

><p>"Minako! Please, wake up!"<p>

_Usagi?_

"She's coming around. Give her some room!"

_Ami?_

Minako groaned. Her heard hurt. Her hand, too…and her stomach…and her back. Come to think of it, she hurt all over. What had happened to her? Her eyes fluttered open and she looked up to see Usagi, Ami and Rei leaning over her, the night sky forming a starry backdrop behind them. Why was she on the ground?

"Minako, can you hear me?" Ami asked, concern on her face.

She nodded gingerly. "...yes."

"Just lie back for a little while, okay?"

That sounded like a good idea. It was comfortable here. Wherever here was. Corey appeared in her field of view briefly, behind the others, and she couldn't help but smile. She was glad to see him.

"What…happened?" she managed.

"You don't remember?" That was...Artemis? He appeared from her left side.

"I…" Her brain was all cloudy, but she was beginning to piece it together.

_What a sad story…I love it!_

Sailor…Despair?

_Uh-uh-uh, sweetie!_

Fury! That crazy bitch! "The…Sailor Marauders!"

"Yes…they attacked you," Rei replied. "Artemis saw the whole thing."

_I was disappointed after our fight earlier…I didn't get to see your beautiful insides!_

_Mako!_

"Mako…where's Mako…?" The blonde looked around frantically, not seeing her friend. She watched as they exchanged worried looks.

Usagi leaned down, with what Minako was sure was meant to be a reassuring smile on her face. It wasn't working. "We're going to get her back, Minako. I know it."

_I'm going to leave you powerless…_

She shot upright instantly, and reached back for her wand. Nothing. Minako frantically patted down her pockets, but it wasn't there either.

Artemis looked up at her sadly. "Minako…"

"Fury! She took my transformation wand!" She looked up at the others with growing horror. "I can't transform into Sailor Venus!"

* * *

><p>AN: I'm so horrible to Minako, lol. God, I feel like a complete a-hole :D Not much to say about this chapter, except thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it!<p> 


	6. Awakening I - Initiation

Standard disclaimer - I don't own Sailor Moon, or its characters. All OCs, however, are mine.

* * *

><p>"She's sleeping," Ami said quietly, emerging from Corey's bedroom.<p>

"How's she doing?" he asked.

"Well, she's sore. Minako didn't have a chance to transform…so she took that beating as herself, without any added Senshi protection."

"Those bitches," Rei muttered.

"She'll be fine," Ami assured her. "Artemis is keeping her company…he'll come and grab me if she needs anything."

"Thank god," he murmured, slipping into English without even thinking about it. He was tired. This last week of sleep deprivation was really taking its toll on him.

"Hey, Corey?" Usagi asked.

"Yeah?"

"Do you think I could…stay here tonight? I'd like to be close to Minako."

"Sure." He didn't have another couch…or spare blankets…or pillows, come to think of it. But what the hell. He could sleep in the armchair.

"I'll stay too," Ami said. "Just in case."

Rei crossed her arms. "Well, I'm not going to be the only one left out. I'm staying too."

Okay…that was going to be a problem. "Yeah, that's fine…but I only have one couch, and no spare blankets."

"We'll manage," Rei assured him.

Well…there was no arguing, it seemed. "Sure. You girls take the living room…feel free to fight over the couch. I'm gonna go curl up on the bedroom floor."

In barely a minute, he was lying against the foot of the bed, resting his head on a wadded up jacket. He was so tired, it felt like he was drifting off as soon as he closed his eyes...

* * *

><p>"Wake up, Corey. We have much to discuss."<p>

Corey opened his eyes slowly…and sat bolt upright at the sight of a Guardian Knight looming over him. As he peered closer, he realised something very strange; that was _his _armour. The last thing he remembered was taking one final look at Minako as she slept, before lying down. But while this was his bedroom…she wasn't in the bed anymore.

"Who are you?"

The knight shook his helmed head. "By Selene, you're dense. What do you think is going on here?"

Corey frowned as he rose to his feet. "Well…my first guess would be I'm dreaming…"

"Of course you're dreaming, you idiot. How else would you be able to talk to me?"

Being told off by yourself was a surreal experience. "Wow…do I really sound like that much of an asshole when I'm talking to everyone else?"

"Charming," the knight muttered.

"What do you want from me?"

"I want you," Justice said, raising an armour-clad finger to poke him in the chest, "to stop fighting me."

"I don't understand."

"It's simple. You say you have my memories back, but you won't truly accept them. You won't let them in, to become part of you. Because you're afraid."

"Oh?" Corey asked, becoming annoyed at the implied challenge. "What am I afraid of, pray-tell?"

"You fear losing yourself to me," Justice said firmly. "You fear that you, Corey, will cease to exist if I'm allowed to return. Of course that's complete nonsense, from a logical viewpoint."

"I'm still not following you. What viewpoint?"

Justice sighed. "Alright…let's see." He held up an armoured finger. "Do you remember Sam Porter?"

_Sam Porter_, Corey thought. "Junior high? I was…fifteen, so Sam was probably fourteen. Kinda chubby, with asthma. He got beat up a lot."

"Yes. That's him," Justice said approvingly. "Do you remember the week Jason Hoffman spent bullying poor Sam?"

"Yeah…it was pretty hard to watch."

"It really was, wasn't it?" Justice agreed.

"Hang on…how the hell do _you _know any of this stuff?"

"I'm your subconscious, you moron. I know everything you know. Now, tell me what happened next."

"I…just watched it happen," Corey said softly. "Day after day, the teachers did nothing. The other kids did nothing…except laugh. But it wasn't funny. It wasn't _right_."

"No, it wasn't _right _at all. What happened next, Corey?"

"It was Friday afternoon. Lunchtime. Jason started ragging on Sam again…and the poor kid just stood there, taking it. A bunch of other kids crowded around, egging Jason on. He pushed him, and Sam just took it. He punched him in the arm, called him stupid…and Sam just took it. He stood there, trying not to cry, looking so lost and helpless." A faint realisation hit Corey, and he looked up at the knight's eyes. "Are you saying what I think you're saying?"

"Finish the story, Corey. What…happened…next?"

"I snapped..." Corey said, finally understanding. "Something inside me just snapped, and I felt this burning, white hot rage, at…at the _injustice _of it all. I dove right in there and I punched Jason Hoffman as hard as I could. Right in the face."

"Yes," Justice chuckled. "You broke his nose…and sent him to the hospital."

"Yeah…I got expelled for that," he chuckled. "My mom was so disappointed…" He set his jaw firmly. "But I did the right thing, and Sam Porter didn't get bullied again."

"Exactly. Do you see now, Corey? Do you see why your fear is so illogical?"

"Yes," Corey agreed. "I can't lose myself to you…because I am you."

"Exactly. I was reborn, through the power of the Silver Crystal…as you. Titus stole your memories of my life…but he couldn't separate us because you and I are one. That feeling of rage you felt as you watched Sam Porter suffer? That was me. Your desire for fairness in all things? That's me. You _are_ Corval, Guardian Knight of Justice…you just need to open up and let those memories come back to you."

"But…"

"I promise you," Justice chuckled. "You won't lose a thing of who you are now; perhaps you'll even come to understand yourself a little better." He placed his hand on Corey's shoulder. "I was trained by two other Guardian Knights, Corey…and that training lives on in my memories. Take it. Use it to grow stronger. Far stronger than you ever imagined you could be. Hidden inside you is a power far greater than even Titus understands. Unlock your true potential…and use it to protect this world, and its people."

Corey considered it. Justice was right; he had no reason to fear this. He needed to become stronger, and this his way to accomplish that. "Alright…thanks for the pep talk."

"It was long overdue."

"Now…what do I have to do?"

"Nothing at all…" Justice said gently. "Just open your mind…and remember!"

* * *

><p>Corey stood in a great open hall, surrounded by men and women in elegant clothing. This was…his initiation, he realised. He was Corval, not Corey; these were <em>his<em> memories. And this…this was the day he had become Justice. One of the Three. A Guardian Knight of the Divine Triumvirate of Selene. This was a memory…but it was less jarring than the others that had broken through before; this felt more like slipping into a comfortable old t-shirt. The familiar weight of his armour pressed down on him, but it felt different. Lighter somehow, less of a burden.

He was feigning polite interest for Lord Leyland Tyford, a snake disguised as a man – the noble turned his stomach. He held a lot of sway amongst the rest of the nobility, but refused to use his power for the betterment of all. Instead, he selfishly held back, accumulating yet more power and wealth for himself while others suffered. He was the chief architect of the Moon Kingdom's newest laws; the 'Laws of Oppressive Love' as the common folk had labelled them.

"And so, Sir Justice, I hope you won't allow your fellow Knight's old prejudices to colour your own no-doubt sterling judgement. After all, it is quite an occasion when we see the fire of youth return to the Divine Triumvirate after so long an absence."

"Of course, Lord Tyford," he said politely. "I will make no hasty judgements, I assure you-"

"Lord Tyford, might I borrow our new Guardian Knight for a moment?"

He turned…and saw her. God, she was beautiful. Her long, golden tresses, her sparkling light blue eyes…she was absolutely radiant. He thought her no older than twenty-two, though it was difficult to tell; aging worked differently around the Silver Crystal, after all.

"Of course, Princess." Tyford's eyes lingered over her body, and Justice found himself even more disgusted by him. There was no way he would ever give this 'man' anything he wanted.

As the noble walked away, she turned to face him with a wide, friendly smile on her face. "You appeared to have had more than enough of these dusty old nobles for one lifetime. I'm glad I was able to rescue you."

"Um…"

"Um?" she repeated, giggling melodiously. "If you are to have any hope of thriving here in the royal palace, you will need to be much more eloquent than that, Sir Justice."

"My thanks for the rescue, and the advice, Princess…?"

Corey was confused. He knew her name. Didn't he? Oh. Of course. Corval hadn't met her yet. Corey was simply recognising her as Minako, as he relived the memory. This was all a little confusing_._

"Princess Mina of Venus." She curtsied formally. "And you are most welcome."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Princess," he replied, bowing in the customary manner.

"Likewise." She gestured at the great hall around them. "You seem a tad overwhelmed."

"This is all a little more than I'm used to," he admitted. "I grew up just outside Tranquillity City; my father has a small parcel of land there. It was…much quieter."

"A farmer's son. How intriguing. I wonder…what led you here, from your father's farm to the Hall of the Divine Triumvirate?"

"When I say it was much quieter…it was, perhaps, too quiet," he admitted. Princess Mina was surprisingly approachable, compared to the majority of the other nobles he'd met so far. "I sought adventure, and excitement…so I enlisted in the army. It seems I had a talent for combat, and from there, Sir Honour noticed me. Now I find myself here." He smiled faintly. "I must confess, even I find it an unlikely tale."

"Well, he no doubt saw something within you that makes you the ideal choice," she smiled. "Sir Honour is a wise man indeed, and I know the queen trusts his judgement without reservation." She cocked her head to the side curiously. "I have a wonder…might I know your name?"

"It's…Justice now, Princess. We give up our names when we join the Divine Triumvirate."

"Oh, I know the official rules. Surely you don't all sit around in your quarters calling each other by your titles?" she teased. "Please, indulge me. I'm curious."

What harm was there in her knowing? "Corval."

"Corval," she repeated, smiling again. "It's a good name. It suits a handsome man such as yourself."

He was caught off-guard by her comment; handsome? She thought he was handsome?

"Princess Mina?"

Justice turned, and saw none other than Queen Serenity herself, the ruler of the Moon Kingdom, approaching. She smiled tightly towards Mina. "I do believe Princess Amilia was looking for you. She wishes to have a quick chat about _proper_ _protocol_."

"Of course, Your Majesty," the blonde replied, curtsying deeply. She turned to face him, a small frown on her face for just a moment before she covered it up. "It was a pleasure to meet you, Sir Justice. I look forward to seeing you around the palace."

"Likewise, Princess." He bowed formally as she turned and walked away. It seems he'd missed some hidden exchange in their short conversation.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd suggest you were smitten, young man," Serenity said humorously.

"Uh, no, Your Majesty." He dropped to one knee, as Honour had instructed.

"That's fortunate, because I'm sure you're aware of the letter of the law, especially as the newly-appointed Guardian Knight of Justice?"

Yes…the 'law'. Corey remembered that topic vividly already. The so-called 'Laws of Oppressive Love'. Draconian rulings pushed through reluctantly by the queen, at the behest of her strongest nobles - Lord Tyford chief among them. Article One; no-one born of Earth may enter into a romantic relationship with one born of the Moon. Article Two; there shall be no children conceived between one born of Earth and one born of the Moon. Article Three; no-one of common birth may enter into a romantic relationship with one of noble birth, without the consent of the head of the noble house. To break one of these laws was met with imprisonment…or exile to Earth.

Even at this early stage of his life, Justice found these laws unconscionable. Despite that knowledge, Corey was still surprised by what happened next.

"Of course, Your Majesty," Justice agreed. He frowned. "Only…"

"Yes?" The queen waited patiently for him to finish. "Rise, Sir Justice, and speak your mind."

He rose to his feet. "The laws aren't very _just_…Your Majesty."

She stared at him for a few moments more, before smiling faintly. "Yes…" she murmured. "I do believe you will fit in quite well here, Sir Justice. It took your predecessor several years before he was willing to challenge me on anything. You've just done so after less than a minute." She turned a friendly smile on him. "I relied on him heavily, in matters of conscience. I hope I will be able to do the same with you, in time."

"I will do my best, Your Majesty."

"I'm glad to hear it, Sir Justice. Welcome to the palace."

* * *

><p>Justice's first eighteen-months as a Guardian Knight went by in a blur. He had little time for idle wandering around the palace; Honour kept him busy in the training yard, while Faith schooled him in Moon Kingdom lore and the history of the Guardian Knights. He grew quite close to Honour; the Elder Knight almost became a second father to him. Justice learned how to channel the power granted to him by Selene, and focus it to perform 'magic'. Summoning a protective shield, teleporting across great distances, and his most powerful ability; calling forth the 'Judicial Flames' of old, magical flames that burnt away evil and injustice.<p>

Corey was intrigued as he watched Justice progress. One moment in particular seemed especially strong in Corval's memory…

"How go your lessons with Faith?" Honour asked, as they sheathed their blades. The practice yard was empty; Justice had been surprised when they'd first started training here; until Honour told him it belonged to the Guardian Knights alone.

"There is much to learn," Justice admitted. "He fills my head with history and spiritualism. I confess, I find the concept of 'achieving balance' and 'centering myself' difficult to fathom. If I clear my mind completely…what do I have left to focus on when I fight?"

Honour laughed uproariously. "Ah, my boy, you've just figured out something that took me years to understand!" He gestured to a small bench, and they sat. "Faith swears by his precious books, but what works for some, doesn't work for all. The Guardian Knight of Faith relies on just that; faith. He is by his very nature a focused and centred man. But you, Justice, more than Faith or even I…you rely on your passion. Your sense of morality. You _need _some fire inside you, brother!" He sat back. "Tell me, Corval…what is it you fight for? When I came to you, and offered you the chance to become the Guardian Knight of Justice…why did you accept?"

"My family…" Justice admitted. "Life outside the palace can be hard, especially for those with little money or power. The Moon Kingdom has lost its way, over the years…the nobles hold all the power now, and the common folk…they have nothing. I thought perhaps I could fight for change."

"Yes," Honour agreed. "A just cause indeed. You can defend them. You can speak up for them, a voice the nobility cannot silence. The fire burning in your heart is your greatest strength! Never lose sight of what brought you to this point." He paused a moment. "Now…don't misunderstand. Peace and calm are a part of this – fighting from anger is counterproductive; you can lose sight of what's really important. What you were originally fighting for. Always fight _for_ peace, Corval. Peace for your loved ones. Peace for those who cannot win it for themselves. Not _from_ anger. When someone like you, who truly believes in justice as an ideal, rises to be the Guardian Knight of Justice…he is almost unstoppable."

_That was interesting_, Corey thought. He'd already spoken those same words to Selene. 'I fight for peace, not from anger'. _Peace…for those I love. For those I care about. Perhaps calm and reflection do enter into it, but…at the Skytree, my friends were in danger, Minako was in danger…and I had to save them all._ That's how he'd summoned the Judicial Flames.

* * *

><p>"Oh, Sir Justice!" He heard Mina's familiar voice, and turned.<p>

It was her…but not as he'd seen her before. This was Sailor Venus.

"Princess…?" he greeted hesitantly.

"Venus will suffice, in this outfit," she giggled. "How are you?"

"I'm well," he replied. "And yourself?"

"Great! We're about to accompany the queen and the princess to Saturn for a…function."

He suddenly realised she was not alone; she was accompanied by two more Sailor Senshi. One in blue, and one in red.

"Sailor Mercury, Sailor Mars," he greeted, bowing as he recognised them by reputation.

"Sir Justice," they replied formally.

"Oh, don't be silly," Venus laughed. "This," she said, gesturing to Mercury, "is Princess Amilia of Mercury. And this," she now gestured to Mars, "is Princess Reiko of Mars." She gestured to him now, as she faced her friends. "This is my good friend Corval…though he prefers Justice, the silly man."

"I'm in my armour," he shrugged. "In this garb, I indeed prefer Justice, just as you prefer your Sailor Senshi titles in yours." He left out that he didn't mind Mina calling him Corval at any time.

"He's a quick learner," Mars observed, nudging Venus in the ribs. "I can see why you like him so much."

His heart skipped a beat. She liked him?

"Sailor Mars!" Venus giggled, in mock protest.

"Sir Justice?" Mercury asked. "Are you ill? You seem quite…flushed." The slight smile on her lips would suggest that she knew full well he wasn't 'ill'.

"I'm fine," he managed. "It…just seems warm in here today."

"I hadn't noticed," Mars laughed. "Venus, Mercury…do you feel warm?"

"Not at all," Mercury said slyly.

"Now that you mention it," Venus said huskily, winking at him. "I am feeling a bit…hot, all of a sudden."

"Hmmm," Mercury mused, 'typing' on her computer. "Yes…Venus, I do believe you're having some kind of reaction to Sir Justice here. We'll need to remove you from his vicinity - for your own safety!"

"That means we're running late and we have to run," Mars added helpfully.

"Oh." The blonde frowned as her fellow Senshi took hold of an arm each and practically dragged her down the hall. "Farewell, Sir Justice. Try to cool down before my return, won't you?"

What had just happened?

* * *

><p>Honour suddenly passed away only a few months later. Justice had known he was old, but he still seemed so spritely that it took him by surprise. It felt like losing his own father, and he mourned the old man greatly. He attended the cremation with Faith, of course, but was surprised to see so few other attendees. Queen Serenity came, as did her daughter and friends, led by Mina as Sailor Venus.<p>

Queen Serenity spoke to him, before she left. "You have my condolences, Sir Justice. I know Sir Honour was very close to you."

"Thank you, Your Majesty," he said, bowing gently. "He was my mentor. He taught me much, not only about being a Guardian Knight, and combat…but about life. I'll miss him."

"As will I," she agreed, staring at the funeral pyre.

He made no reply. None was needed.

"Soon, you will no longer be the youngest of your order," she remarked. "I believe this time is fast approaching when I will be calling on you for your guidance."

"I stand ready to serve, Your Majesty."

"My thanks, Sir Justice. I shall speak to you shortly."

As he stood there, watching Honour's body slowly burn away, Faith approached him and spoke softly. "Strange, isn't it? There's so much interest when a new Guardian Knight is chosen, and yet, when one of us dies, barely anyone bats an eyelid."

Justice nodded solemnly. "I suppose there's nothing more to be gained from a dead man...is there?"

Faith nodded approvingly, though his tone was bitter. "You learn quickly, brother."

A silhouette in the distance caught Justice's eye; a woman, most likely. Tall and slender, carrying some sort of staff with a large red stone atop it. "Faith…who is that?"

The Elder Knight chuckled. "Ah. Sailor Pluto. She and Honour were old friends. I'm not surprised she came to say goodbye." Justice was awed momentarily; the legendary Sailor Senshi of Time had left her vigil at the Space-Time Door to farewell their friend. They lapsed into silence again, as they bid their fellow Guardian Knight one final farewell themselves.

* * *

><p>Faith found a suitable successor for Honour quickly, and Justice was surprised to discover it was an old friend of his. He'd known Garrod for three years now; they'd joined the army together. Justice learned from Faith that he had wished Garrod for Guardian Knight of Justice originally, but Honour had pushed for Corval. It seemed fitting that Garrod had gotten his chance, after all.<p>

Justice was attending his second initiation ceremony, this time standing beside Faith as he presided over Garrod's ascension into the Divine Triumvirate. It had gone smoothly, so far, and he did not envy his friend the ordeal he was about to undergo. The assembled nobles were just waiting for their moment to pounce, to feel him out and try to gain his ear. His eyes caught those of Princess Mina from behind his helmet, and she winked. That woman had no fear at all! His attraction to her was almost unbearable…but it simply couldn't be.

"Then, under Selene's ever-watchful eye, and before those gathered here to bear witness, I invite you to stand with your brother Knights. Arise, Sir Honour, and be welcomed."

Garrod stood, now officially the Guardian Knight of Honour, and Justice applauded, along with the other attendees.

"Welcome, brother," he said warmly, wrapping his fellow knight in as tight a hug as their armour would allow. "I'm glad to have you here with me."

"My thanks, Corval," the new Honour replied. "This seems almost too incredible to believe."

"That's _brother_ now, _Honour_," Justice laughed. "Or Justice." It was strange…he'd been instructed by the last Honour, and it now fell to him to pass on all that he'd learned to his successor. This was an odd life he led, but he wouldn't change it for anything in the world.

He didn't see Mina for some time after the initiation. He would discover later that she'd returned to Venus suddenly to visit her parents. Princess Reiko came across him in the halls one day, and filled him in.

"All Mina said was she had an urgent matter to discuss with her parents," the raven-haired princess said, with a shrug. "I don't know when she'll be back." She turned an amused gaze on him. "Missing her, are you?"

"Not at all," he covered quickly. "I was just…curious as to be absence."

"You're a terrible liar," she teased, "though, I suppose that's a good quality for the Guardian Knight of Justice to have, upon reflection."

* * *

><p>Justice finally saw her again at the most unexpected of times; the night of the Grand Ball. He didn't attend of course; he was not of noble birth. Faith suggested full battle armour, minus helmets, and a patrol around the palace. It turned out it was the queen's request; a show of their strength to all the gathered nobles. So here he was…standing on the Great Balcony, staring out over the city. The view was certainly beautiful, at least.<p>

"Sir Justice!"

He turned, and there she was, looking even more radiant than normal; The Princess of Venus wore a pale orange gown that complemented her hair and eyes perfectly. Her normal earrings and a small tiara were the only jewellery she wore; her natural beauty was more than enough.

"Princess," he greeted her. "What brings you out here?"

"I needed some fresh air, and sought the peace of the Great Balcony. It seems we had the same idea." She looked around quickly. "It's just the two of us here. Please…call me Mina."

Yes…to hell with 'protocol'. "Shouldn't you be at the Ball…Mina?"

"Oh, I hate those things," she said dismissively. "All the silly little noble boys always want a dance; I have no interest in being sized up like a piece of meat."

A brief twinge of jealousy sparked in his heart. "That does sound rather…unpleasant."

"You have no idea," she replied sourly. "In any case, let's not spoil the pleasant mood we find ourselves in with such talk. I haven't seen you in some time! How goes the new Honour's training?"

"He's a quick study. I have no doubt he'll be stronger than me someday."

"It sounds like you almost envy him."

"It's strange," he admitted. "I feel like my own training only concluded a short time ago, and I'm already having to pass it on to someone else. When I was the new initiate…things were simpler."

"It is an odd life you Guardian Knights lead," she agreed. "I heard Queen Serenity remark just the other day that should Sir Faith…well, should he pass on in the next few years…we would have the youngest Triumvirate in living memory."

"That isn't something I wish to consider." Justice bowed his head. "Leadership would fall to me…and I know nothing about it."

"Come now," Mina said warmly. "You have learned from two of the longest-serving and well-respected Guardian Knights in history. I'm sure you would make a fine Elder Knight."

"Perhaps…" he said softly, lapsing into silence.

She seemed to think carefully for a moment, before turning back to him with a radiant smile.

"Do you dance?"

"I…never learned," he admitted, almost embarrassed.

"Well then…I'll have to teach you!"

"I'll just step on your toes." He wore steel boots; he'd likely crush her toes if anything.

"Let me worry about that." She approached him, and he felt his cheeks redden again at her sudden proximity. She took his hand, placed it on her hip, and gripped his other hand tightly in her own. "Now," she explained, "I'll lead. You watch my eyes; you'll see what I intend to do through them."

"But we have no music…"

"Who needs music to dance?" she giggled. "Dancing comes from the heart…we can dance to our own beat."

Slowly, she managed to get him moving in an awkward, but somewhat rhythmic fashion. She was a good teacher, and in minutes he was able to waltz 'adequately' in her words.

"You learn quickly!" she laughed.

"I have a good teacher," he replied, smiling.

Her beaming smile as they slowly spun around the balcony was making him light-headed. This felt incredible; to be here, in the palace, dancing with a…princess. That thought brought him back to reality, and he subconsciously began to withdraw.

"Well," he said awkwardly, reluctantly stepping back from her. "My thanks, Princess, for the impromptu lesson…but I'd best let you return to the Ball. I'm sure there are plenty of young nobles waiting for you there…or perhaps even a prince."

She stepped closer again, a mischievous smile on her lips. "Perhaps it's not a noble or a prince I have my eyes on…"

Could she mean…? "Uh…"

"Oh, dear. You haven't been struck mute again, have you?" she giggled. "That would be a shame."

"But…the laws…" he stammered.

"What of them?" She sighed tiredly. "I hold them in contempt…though we Venusians have always been a bit more…_liberal_ in our approach to love than the rest of the Kingdom." Mina smiled, and sat herself down on a nearby bench. "Sit, and I'll tell you a tale of true love. Once I'm finished, if it is still your wish that I return to the ball and throw myself at some random noble…I shall."

The thought almost caused him physical pain. "But…if someone should see us…"

"Then they'll see two people talking…won't they?"

It was hard to argue with her, and he joined her on the small bench, sitting as far away as possible for appearance's sake. He could have sworn she rolled her eyes as she slid closer to him and began her story.

Corey was amused as he watched it unfold from behind Corval's eyes. _She's just like a more confident Minako…was I really this dense when she was chasing me?_

"Many years ago, on Venus…there lived a beautiful princess. She had many suitors, but none could claim her heart. She grew bored of the same old princes and nobles that came calling…she sought someone true, and honest…but they didn't seem to exist in her world. So one night…she snuck out of the castle, and travelled into the city." She smiled faintly. "But the princess became lost and disoriented…and she was accosted by a bandit. A kind stranger intervened and saved her, and invited her back to his home. He fed her, and gave her a bed to sleep in. He led a simple life, but he was kind and compassionate, and she fell in love with him that very day. She lived there with him for a week, experiencing this simple life, before she revealed her true identity to him; it was then that she brought him back to her castle. She told the king and queen of her love, and they could see it was true. They gave her their blessing, and the princess and her saviour were married. Not for power, or land, or wealth…or even bloodlines…but for true love." She slowly drew closer, until she was mere inches from him. "That princess was my mother…and her saviour, my father. Do you understand my tale, Sir Justice?"

He was silent. No wonder she treated the recent laws with such casual disregard.

She ran her tongue over her lips, presumably to moisten them, an action he found maddeningly alluring. "The law has no place determining how two people feel about each other. Don't you agree…_Corval_?"

Her use of his name sent an involuntary shiver down his spine. This was dangerous. He risked his title, his honour, even his freedom if he walked down this path. But the law was unjust. And he just couldn't resist her any longer.

It seemed he was taking too long to answer, and she frowned; even that was beautiful. "Unless I've completely misread the situation, that's your cue to kiss me."

To hell with the consequences. He leaned forward, and brushed his lips against hers. Her arms snaked up around his neck as she returned the kiss with a passion that left him dizzy. After what felt like an eternity, in a very good way, she let her lips pull back slowly. Mina looked up at him with flushed cheeks, and laughed gently. "Well…I suppose it's safe to say that you return my love?"

"How could I not love you?" he said softly, brushing a loose strand of hair from her eyes. "You're warm, passionate, kind-hearted…and even more beautiful than the goddess Venus herself…"

"Careful," she giggled. "Some on Venus might consider that blasphemy…though I must admit to finding it a very pleasing form of flattery." She leaned forward and kissed him again. This was gentler, more sensual…but no less incredible. Mina stood abruptly and straightened her gown.

"Mina?"

She cleared her throat. "Do you have any pressing duties you'll be missed from, Sir Justice?"

Technically, he was on patrol. But did that really matter anymore? "I don't believe so..."

"Well, then…perhaps you'd care to join me in my chambers for some more…private discussion?"

"I can't think of anything I'd like more…Mina."

* * *

><p>AN: Well, I hope this wasn't too much of a disconnect for everyone. The time has come for Corey's memories to be revealed, and while I hadn't originally planned dedicated flashback chapters, it made more sense as I was writing it. We'll return to the present day storyline shortly, once we finally learn what really happened at the end of the Moon Kingdom. I hope you enjoyed it, more to come soon!<p> 


	7. Awakening II - Turmoil and Strife

Standard disclaimer - I don't own Sailor Moon, or its characters. All OCs, however, are mine.

* * *

><p>Corval was at peace. More content than he'd ever been in his life, with Mina's warm body pressed against his own. They'd made love for the first time that night...and he somehow knew he would never stop loving her. Not even after his final breath. He almost laughed. It sounded like a fourth line to his Oath…but it was true. He would seek her out in the next life…and the next. Forever hers. The scene faded away slowly...and Corey knew he was moving on. He still had much to learn...<p>

* * *

><p>Justice sat with Faith in his library. The older man wore a simple woollen pullover and trousers. He seemed frail…like he'd aged twenty years in the last two.<p>

"I fear I am not long for this world, brother…" Faith admitted. "And when I'm gone…it will be up to you to lead the Guardian Knights through this crisis."

"Nonsense," Justice scoffed. "You look like you still have plenty of fight left in you." He'd only been a Guardian Knight for four years…how was he supposed to lead anyone?

"You're a poor liar, Corval," Faith chuckled. "It is no surprise…when you consider why Honour wanted you in this position. He always was an excellent judge of character."

Justice was silent for a long while. Faith had never used his name before. "I don't want you to die, Lucius…I'm not ready."

"You're far more ready than you know."

"I'm not convinced…" Justice sighed. "The Moon Kingdom is not the same utopia it once was; it hasn't been in my lifetime. Injustice and corruption are rampant…and the queen is losing control."

"She has already lost control," Faith corrected him. "She just hasn't realised it yet. The nobles wield most of the power now…and with the growing concerns from Earth - the rise of this 'Queen Beryl' - she doesn't dare show them any signs of weakness or dissent." He looked up. "You will be the Elder Knight for the end, Corval...I know it."

"I don't wish it…but I'll do my duty, brother."

"Just remember this," Faith said, leaning forward somberly. "The Guardian Knights serve the Moon Kingdom…_not _Queen Serenity. I fear we fail to make that distinction far too often these days. There may come a time…where _she _is the greatest threat the Moon Kingdom faces. And if that time should come, Corval…you will have a very difficult decision to make…"

* * *

><p>Justice stared right at the commoner holding Princess Serenity's arm. He'd never been particularly close to the girl – she spent so much of her time in lessons, or absent, that they'd never really had the chance to grow closer. Even Mina was secretive when it came to Serenity's whereabouts; it was 'not her place to say' - that was all the information he could get out of her. Why she'd chosen now to get curious about the state of the kingdom, he didn't know. But she was lucky he'd spotted her sneaking out, considering the situation she found herself in.<p>

"Justice?" That was one of the men behind her. "Forget this, I'm not tangling with a Guardian Knight!" He fled; a wise man. However, it seemed the one holding her arm was not so easily swayed.

"Of course; one of the queen's loyal attack dogs, here to protect his precious princess. You Guardian Knights are just as bad as the rest of them. You claim to represent justice? Where's our justice, knight? Where is it?!"

Those words cut Justice deeply. They were all true; here he was, protecting Princess Serenity. Yet where had he been to protect the countless others who'd been attacked in the same manner? Where was he when the nobles put their boots on the throats of the people they were supposed to protect? What purpose did the Guardian Knights really serve? It was all right there in The Oath; do you vow to stand between the darkness and the light, eternally vigilant, in defence of this great kingdom? Not the queen. Not her nobles. The kingdom…and everyone in it. Somewhere in the past, the Guardian Knights had lost their way. Faith had tried to warn him not so long ago. That was something to bear in mind. This man was not his enemy. He was just angry, and disillusioned.

"I understand your anger," he said softly, taking a single step forward. "Just as I understand your doubt. Both are well deserved…I cannot argue with that. However, harming the Princess won't help your plight; it will only make it worse. Harm her, and you'll lose any sympathy the queen has for you and your fellows. You'll have a guardsman on every corner, ready to jump at even the slightest transgression. The nobles will be in the queen's ear, urging new laws that will hold you down even further. In short…you'll only make things worse for everyone here."

Justice had slowly closed the gap; if he raised his arm now, he could touch the princess. "Think about it carefully. Is that what you really want?"

He could see the conflict on the man's face; he wanted someone to pay for everything that had befallen him. He wanted someone to suffer. He wanted the Princess to suffer. But he was not an unreasonable man, as Justice had hoped…and he began to see the change in his eyes.

"No…it's not." He released her arm grudgingly. "Get back to your ivory tower, Princess...before I change my mind."

"My thanks," Justice said quietly, bowing his head. He turned to the princess and offered her his hand. "Come, Princess. We should go…before your presence here causes any more trouble." He held her tight against him, and teleported them back to the palace.

* * *

><p>The queen was angry. Angrier than he'd seen her in a long time.<p>

"I have the nobility on one side, threatening to break away from the Moon Kingdom, and on the other, I have this 'Queen Metalia' and her witch Beryl, poisoning the people of Earth against us!"

He shuffled uncomfortably. "It is not a simple decision, I agree."

"How am I meant to choose between the suffering of my people now…and the continued survival of the Moon Kingdom?" She looked down at him, from her seat on the throne. "Well?"

Justice considered her question. The simple solution was to remove the nobility from the equation, but that wasn't very realistic. The Queen would never advocate that sort of extreme response, despite lords like Tyford and Howe deserving such a fate. In the end, there was no need to bother answering. She'd already made up her mind. She didn't really listen anymore…he wasn't sure why she bothered calling him in for these talks at all.

"Your Majesty…you know what my council will be," he sighed.

The silver-haired monarch nodded gently. "Yes. Tell me anyway."

"Land owners are already pressed heavily by the lords above them. My own father tends the fields…these kinds of additional powers could cripple his livelihood, and he is but one of thousands. Call Tyford's bluff, your Majesty, I beg you. Let him try to break away…this kingdom would only flourish free of his poisonous influence!"

Her lips pressed into a thin line. "You would see us potentially divided, with the threat from Earth rising?"

"The Guardian Knights stand ready to face any threat, Your Majesty, as do the Sailor Senshi and the Royal Guard. Let Tyford and his backers try to break away. When we're done with Earth, we'll turn our attention to them and bring them to justice."

"You make it all sound so simple, my friend." She shook her head. "But I cannot risk my kingdom splitting apart. It is unfortunate, but the nobles hold the power in this situation, not the commoners. They will be hurt, and they will not understand…but I must accept the nobility's demand and allow for tighter controls on the lands under their dominion."

Justice was silent. He felt a familiar burning fire inside his chest…but there was no point continuing this conversation. She'd made up her mind.

"You disapprove, Sir Justice." It was phrased like a question…but it wasn't one.

He shook his head slowly. The words sounded almost sarcastic to him. "I am but a humble Guardian Knight, Your Majesty. It is not my place to criticise your decisions."

"Ah, Justice…ever the diplomat." The silver-haired monarch laughed gently. "You didn't answer my question, however."

He reconsidered, trying to find the right words. "It…doesn't seem very just."

She nodded. "Then we agree. It isn't." Serenity turned to stare out at the Earth, hanging in the sky. "I'm not proud of many of the decisions I've had to make of late, but I can't afford to push the nobility into open confrontation. Snakes like Tyford, Howe and Barlow hold an unfortunate level of influence with their fellow lords; if they were to rebel against me openly, many others would follow. It would be civil war…and we would be left wide open to an attack from the Earth."

"So you placate them as best you can," he sighed. "Buying time to find a way to deal with Metalia and Beryl." He shook his head. "Politics is a dirty game, Your Majesty. I'm glad I don't have to make the decisions you face." He frowned. "Personally, I'd just execute the whole, corrupt lot of them."

"You don't mean that," she said gently. "I know you better than that…"

"Well…maybe not all of them. Tyford though…and Howe and Barlow," he muttered. "They'd deserve every second spent swinging from the hangman's noose."

"These are dark times for the Moon Kingdom indeed, Sir Justice." She bowed her head. "I fear there are no good choices left. No matter what I decide…someone is hurt. Usually an innocent…"

* * *

><p>For the second time in three years, Justice stood beside a funeral pyre as another of his brothers burned. Faith has been right as always; he had died peacefully in his sleep, and gone to Selene's waiting embrace. Leadership of the Guardian Knights now fell to him, as Elder Knight. It was too soon…he was too young…too inexperienced, a mere five years in the Triumvirate himself. How was he supposed to lead two even less experienced Guardian Knights effectively? Garrod's presence was the sole bright spark – it was a great source of strength having his friend by his side as they searched for Faith's successor. It didn't take as long as he'd thought it might. Word reached them of a skilled young warrior named Marus, who was serving as a combat priest in the Royal Guard – he was certainly passionate, and had a deeply held belief in the resilience of the Moon Kingdom. And so it was that Justice found himself attending his third initiation…this time speaking The Oath itself.<p>

"Do you vow to serve the goddess Selene above all else; justly, honourably, and faithfully, until your final breath?"

"I do." Marus sounded nervous. He'd been nervous at first, too.

"Do you vow to stand between the darkness and the light, eternally vigilant, in defence of this great kingdom, until your final breath?" The five years since his own initiation seemed a lifetime ago. How had Honour felt, he wondered, standing where he was now - looking down on a younger Corval?

"I do." The nervousness was clearing now…he could hear it in Marus' voice.

"Do you vow to serve as an exemplar of Faith to all, a beacon of strength and belief, until your final breath?"

"I do."

Justice smiled beneath his helmet. This had always been his favourite part, after all.

"Then, under Selene's ever-watchful eye, and before those gathered here in witness, I invite you to stand with your brother Knights. Arise, Sir Faith, and be welcomed."

Scattered applause broke out from around the room. He saw Faith's sister, Ella, among the attendees. It was good that she was here for Marus; his family hadn't come to his own initiation. His father hadn't approved of him joining the army, and hadn't spoken to him since he left home. His mother had sent him a letter, congratulating him and affirming how proud they were of him…but it was of little comfort in their continued absence.

"Congratulations, brother," he said warmly, extending his hand to the newly-knighted Faith.

"I still can't believe this is happening," Faith laughed.

"It's your moment, Faith. Enjoy it." He remembered the advice given to him by Honour. Not Garrod, but his predecessor; despite their closeness, he had never shared his real name. "Now…you are expected to mingle. The nobles will wish to get their hooks into you early, and try to sway you to their various causes. Be polite, and attentive, but do not commit to anything. Many of these people would kill their own mother if they thought they could profit from it!"

"Yes, brother," Faith agreed. "Sound advice. Thank you."

"Of course," he said, nodding. "Now, get out there. You can't keep your adoring public waiting."

Queen Serenity approached. "You did very well, Sir Justice. The ceremony was flawless."

"Thank you, Your Majesty. I should hope I would get it right; this is my third such ceremony, after all."

"Indeed. This new initiate seems promising. A combat priest, I believe you said?"

"Yes. His combat skills are already quite advanced, and he is about as faithful a man as you could find. What truly convinced me he was the right choice, however, was his unwavering faith in the Moon Kingdom. He understands that these are dark times, but he believes without fail that we will see the light of day again soon."

"A commendable attitude," she smiled. "Congratulations, _Elder Knight._ Your mentors would be proud. I know it."

"I hope so, Your Majesty. I hope so."

* * *

><p>As Justice left the Great Hall, he caught a flash of movement behind him. He turned…and saw nothing. Still…he'd learned long ago to trust in his instincts; the knight had an inkling of his visitor's identity.<p>

"Come out, cat. I know you're here."

A ginger cat ducked out from behind a suit of armour. "Well done, Sir Justice. I congratulate you on your keen senses. I thought for sure I'd avoided your sight. Simple overconfidence on my part, I suppose. I was certain you'd be distracted by thoughts of your lady love…Aphrodite? That is where you're going now, I presume? To see your…princess?"

The cat had just described Mina in a roundabout fashion; it seemed he knew of things he shouldn't. That made his identity fairly obvious…as did his vaguely threatening tone.

"It's…Titus, isn't it? Queen Serenity's foreign adviser?" He folded his arms across his chest, in no mood for games. "Or do you prefer 'Serenity's Shadow'?"

A small smile broke out on the cat's face, and he shimmered; his once ginger fur turned black. "How interesting…you know my true identity. Very impressive, _Elder Knight_. That's a secret few manage to uncover. You are much smarter than I originally gave you credit for."

"What do you wish of me?" Justice asked warily. "I don't imagine I'm a particularly helpful source of information for the queen's head spy. For that matter, shouldn't you be on Earth right now, uncovering the truth behind this 'Metalia'?"

"That is my main task, 'tis true," Titus agreed cordially. "However, I have sought you out to ask you for a…favour."

"And you thought a thinly veiled threat was the best way to begin?"

"Threat?" Titus asked innocently. "I heard no threat. I can hardly be held responsible for how someone takes the things I say."

He found all this double-speak annoying. "Speak plainly, cat. What do you want?"

"Just five minutes of your time, Sir Justice…in private, of course."

* * *

><p>They stood in Justice's quarters. "Your five minutes begin now. Speak."<p>

Titus frowned. "My, you are a surly one these days. You used to be such an idealist when you were younger…"

"Four minutes, fifty-seconds."

"Oh, alright, fine." The once more 'ginger' cat sat on his desk. "Did your late instructor Lucius ever mention 'the Revenant Knight' in his lessons?"

Justice thought back. "Vaguely. He was a Guardian Knight...the second to bear the name Justice, if I recall correctly."

"Indeed," Titus agreed. "Varelus, Guardian Knight of Justice. His is a black name. Do you know why?"

"He betrayed Queen Serenity's grandmother, Serenity the Second, and murdered her."

"But do you know why?"

Justice struggled to remember; Faith had taught him so much history and lore that a lot of it had a tendency to blur together. "He claimed Chaos was coming; a literal personification of all the evil in the universe. Only nobody believed him, so he took matters into his own hands, and tried to gain control of the Moon Kingdom. It was all to build an adequate defence against Chaos…or so he said, once he was caught."

"Yes…he succeeded in murdering the queen, but his backers were unable to defeat her loyalists, and Varelus was arrested. The goddess Selene herself judged him for his betrayal – she banished him for all eternity to the heart of a dying star. It's said he still slumbers there to this day…waiting for the day he can return home and take his revenge."

"I know the tales," Justice scoffed. "And that's all they are; tales. Meant to frighten children into doing what they're told. Eat all your vegetables, or the Revenant Knight will get you!"

"No!" Titus snapped. "It's not…a legend. I've made it my life's work to research this fiend…and I believe he on his way!"

"You're insane," Justice said wearily. "And your five minutes are just about up."

"I have star charts…and astronomical records! They prove that the 'star' Selene imprisoned the Revenant Knight inside all those years ago…is moving."

"We're done here…"

"Use your compass!" Titus yelled. "If you truly doubt me, use it! Point it at the sky, concentrate on the Revenant Knight…and see for yourself."

Justice sighed, and stepped to his window, holding the compass up vertically before his face. "Show me the Revenant Knight," he murmured, focusing his energy. The needle turned black…and slowly began to tick, back and forth…ever so slightly.

"Keep going," Titus urged. "He's still distant…it may take a moment."

"Show me the Revenant Knight…" Justice repeated, firmly. The needle slowly began to move…and locked in place. He waved the compass, and the needle remained focused on the same point in the distant sky.

"You see…" Titus said softly. "I knew you'd be able to find it. You're powerful indeed, Sir Justice."

Justice felt a block of ice forming in his stomach. His compass never lied. "Have you warned the queen?"

"I tried, but she has too many other pressing concerns! Between the schemes of the nobles, and now the problems on Earth…she's not listening to me."

"And what is it you think I can do?"

"I need two things from you. Access to the Guardian Knight's records…and your promise that future Guardian Knights will be warned of this approaching evil…and prepared to face it."

Justice held his compass high, and looked at it once again. "Done."

* * *

><p>Justice paused before Honour's door, his hand raised to knock. How to explain this? A long dead Guardian Knight was returning to seek vengeance? It sounded crazy…and yet his compass had shown him the truth. It didn't lie; it was incapable. He shook his head, and…looked on in surprise as the door opened before his waiting hand; a young woman stood just inside, kissing Honour as she made ready to leave.<p>

"Hello…"

She turned, startled, and he recognised her immediately. Liara Barlow…Count Barlow's daughter. His eyes widened in shock. But…Honour was Earth-born. This could be catastrophic if it came out...

"Brother," Honour greeted him. "You always did have such wonderful timing."

"Indeed," Justice agreed. He bowed to Liara. "Lady Barlow…"

"Oh…" she said nervously. "You recognise me?"

"Yes, I've seen you around the palace, on occasion. Usually in the company of your father, the count."

"Oh."

They lapsed into an awkward silence.

"Honour…" he began. "If anyone were to find out…"

"It would be unfortunate, yes…" He reached out and gripped Liara's hand. "We know. But…we're in love. Please, Corval…I know you of all people understand!"

He did. By Selene, he did. Honour was one of the few people who knew of his relationship with Mina, and he'd kept his secret all this time. His love's words echoed in his mind even now; _the law has no place determining how two people feel about each other_.

Justice sighed deeply, and nodded. "Yes. I do understand. And you two have nothing to fear. No-one will hear of your love from me."

"Thank you," Liara said softly, with a gentle smile.

"Yes. Thank you, brother."

"Not at all." After all…the law had no business telling two people they couldn't be together.

* * *

><p>Corval tried to sleep, but it eluded him. He lay there, enjoying the soft warmth of Mina's body pressed gently against his own as she slept, her cheek on his chest. By Selene, he loved this woman. He idly stroked her long, golden hair, and she sighed contentedly, snuggling tighter against him. This was one of those perfect moments in life that made all of the hardships worth it.<p>

"You're troubled," she whispered.

"I'm sorry…did I wake you?"

"No…I did that myself." She planted a gentle kiss on his shoulder. "What's wrong?"

"I'm not sure…" he admitted. "I have this unshakable feeling that the kingdom is heading for a crisis…and there's nothing I can do to stop it."

"Oh, my love…" She cupped his cheek in her hand and pulled him down for a gentle kiss. "Lying here worrying about it will do you no good. What is meant to happen, will happen…you can't change that. Accept it…and try and get some rest."

He pressed his lips to hers in another kiss. "You always know just what to say to put my mind at ease. You have quite a gift, my goddess…"

"You sound surprised," she murmured, resting her head on his chest once more.

There was a gentle knock at the door. Odd, considering the late hour. It must be one of his fellow Knights. Or a messenger from the queen. No-one else would disturb him at this time.

"Who's that?" Mina muttered sleepily.

"I'm not sure." he said, leaning down to kiss her temple. "I'll check…go back to sleep." He gently slipped out from beneath her, and she settled down against the pillows. Knowing her, she was already out again; sleep was not something Mina struggled with.

He knew it wasn't the guardsmen come to take him away; Mina's trip home just before they officially began their romance had been to confess her love for him to her parents. They had given their blessing, which meant they were safe to pursue their relationship without fear. It still seemed prudent to keep it a close secret – after all, the nobility would use anything they could as leverage against either of them if needed - but they no longer feared being discovered and forcibly torn apart. Unlike Garrod and Liara, who had to live in fear of that every single day. Damn the laws; damn the injustice of it all.

He slipped into a pair of trousers and quietly opened the door, revealing Faith. He was in his armour; odd for such a late hour.

"Faith?" he asked, stepping out into the hall.

"Brother…" He sounded distraught. "I'm sorry to disturb you so late, but…I didn't know who else to talk to."

"Of course, brother," Justice replied. "What's wrong?"

"It's Ella…" he said, a strangled sob coming from his throat. "She's…dead. Murdered!"

"What?" Justice was shocked. He'd only met Faith's sister a few times…but he knew he loved her dearly.

"I just received word…from a friend in the city watch. They have an eyewitness, and their testimony named the murderer. I…they need me to go there and…" He broke down again.

"You need to identify her," Justice finished softly. He reached out and placed his hand on Faith's pauldron. "Give me a few minutes…I'll accompany you."

"You don't have to-"

"Yes, I do. You're my friend, Marus…and I'll help you with this."

"At least they have a witness…justice will be done."

* * *

><p>The three Guardian Knights stood before the queen, having begged any immediate audience. It had been Justice's suggestion; surely she would see what was happening here, and intervene to ensure a fair investigation. He noted the presence of a black cat beside the throne; Luna, one of the queen's chief advisers.<p>

"This is unacceptable!" Faith snapped, pointing a finger angrily at the guard captain. "You're clearly incompetent…or you've been bought! Which is it?"

"I resent your implication!" The guard captain was a short, thin wisp of a man. Justice was surprised to see him actually getting angry at all; Faith was twice his size. The diminutive little liar turned to face the throne. "Your Majesty, clerical errors occur. It's unfortunate, but they do. The witness' testimony was misplaced, and we've been unable to relocate her to take down another statement."

"I am deeply disappointed by this news, Captain," Serenity frowned. "Surely more can be done?"

"With respect, Your Majesty, we've made all efforts to relocate the witness. She's simply not in the city anymore."

"It doesn't matter!" Faith argued. "The witness was heard by several others naming Ralvus Howe as the killer!"

"Under our judicial system, that is considered hearsay, Sir Faith," Lord Howe said coolly. Justice could see he was more than ready for a fight. "My son refutes these poisonous allegations. Let us have the proof in hand before we judge anyone guilty."

Faith lunged towards him. "You dog! You've paid them off, haven't you?! Do you have no honour at all?!" Justice quickly reached out and placed his hand on Faith's shoulder, shaking his head slowly.

Howe simply smirked smugly. "Sir Justice, you'd be well advised to keep your new initiate under control. Or is it now the policy of the Guardian Knights to throw about wild accusations without evidence? I can't help but feel this sort of thing would never have happened the previous Sir Honour's stewardship."

Justice ignored him, and turned to the queen. "Your Majesty…surely you cannot be swayed by such obvious corruption?"

She looked down at him sadly, and shook her head. "I am not swayed in the least, but if there is no evidence, and no witnesses to bring forth, then under the law as it currently stands, we can have no trial."

"I thought this kingdom could recover from anything," Faith muttered, storming out of the throne room. "It seems I was mistaken…"

"I am tired…leave me," Serenity ordered, holding her head in her hands. The throne room slowly emptied.

Justice nodded to Honour. "Go after him, brother…make sure he makes it back to his quarters."

"Of course, Justice."

He remained in his position, waiting for Serenity to acknowledge his continued presence. Justice felt a rare anger swelling in his chest. Marus may have lost his faith in the Moon Kingdom…but Justice was beginning to lose faith in _her_.

"You have more you wish to say, Sir Justice?" she sighed.

"Faith is correct," he replied tersely. "This _is _unacceptable."

"What would you have me do?" she snapped. It was the first time he could remember her raising her voice towards him. "There is no doubt that Howe is lying, but without proof I can do nothing! Even the queen is not above the law; not in this kingdom!"

"Fine. You may not be able to punish him for this. Not directly. But punish him in some other way. Reverse on of these damned laws he's so happy with. Revoke his title! You are the _queen_! Do something. Anything!"

"His association with Lord Tyford makes him a difficult opponent…"

He felt the rage inside him building, and he swallowed, forcing it down and maintaining a civil tone. It would be more effective here. "Until this very moment, I thought I understood you. For as long as I've been here, as Guardian Knight of Justice, I always believed that you were simply caught in a difficult situation, trying to make the best choices you could." His tone darkened. "But now…I finally see it. You're nothing but a coward…Your Majesty."

Her eyes flashed with anger. "Be very careful-"

"No!" he snapped. His anger exploded, erupting like a volcano from within. "To hell with caution! Each and every day, little by little, you allow Tyford, Howe and their ilk just that much more control. All for the sake of strength in case of war with Earth." He shook his head angrily. "Perhaps your cautious ways _will_ save the Moon Kingdom, but I'm beginning to wonder if it will even be worth saving anymore!" He spun on his heel and stormed out, ignoring her demands to stop.

"Sir Justice!"

He spun, still fuming, to see Luna following him.

"The queen is struggling to hold this kingdom together!" she said firmly. "Can you not see that she's trying?"

"That's just it, Luna," he said flatly. "She's not trying anymore..."

Corey was stunned. He'd remembered conversations with the queen before, but never any like that. It was no wonder Luna and Artemis hadn't had any difficulty believing he had betrayed her. He had to know the rest…how had it all come to a head? How had he chosen to side with her, after feeling so lost?

* * *

><p>"Ralvus Howe."<p>

Justice stood over the young nobleman, his compass in his hand. It had clearly pointed him out, the needle black. It was indisputable; this man had committed an act of evil. When Faith had begged him to assist in tracking down his sister's killer…he had been uncertain. But it was the right thing to do. The Moon Kingdom had failed to bring justice to Ella's killer…now _they_ would bring it instead.

"Do you know who we are?" Justice asked.

"Yes…" he whispered. "Sir Justice…and Sir Faith. Guardian Knights."

"You met a young woman here, in the slums. You raped her…and then you killed her." Faith's voice was flat…emotionless.

"N-no…I didn't." He was sweating, and wouldn't look at them. A sure sign of a liar.

Justice shook his head. "A witness placed you here, with her. We know everything."

"No, my father said…he said that was taken care of!" His clumsy defence betrayed his guilt.

"So you admit your father cleaned up after you," Faith pointed out. "Your guilt is assured."

"Okay! Okay, look…I mistook her for a common whore. She…rejected my gold, so…I got angry, and I…well, you know." His voice cracked as he continued to explain. "After it was done…she wouldn't stop crying. She was screaming that she was going to see me hang. I…I panicked! She wouldn't be quiet! So…I beat her…until she stopped."

Faith shook his head. "Until she was dead."

"No…" He actually sounded remorseful. How odd. "Not at first, anyway. I just wanted her to stop screaming, but once I knew how badly I'd beaten her…I had to finish it. To put her out of her misery. It would have been cruel to…leave her like that."

Faith stared at Justice, his expression unreadable behind his helmet. "He's confessed."

Justice nodded slowly. "He has." Then there was no other course of action left.

"Take me to prison," Ralvus said softly. "I'll go quietly."

"There'll be no prison for you," Justice said softly. "Your father will simply pull some strings, just like he did when he ended the investigation in the first place." He felt bitterness creeping into his voice. "Men like him...they think they're above the law. Above justice. One set of rules that exists for them…and another set for everyone else. But he's wrong, Ralvus. _I _am Justice…and I will ensure Ella gets her's tonight."

Howe would never allow a trial. No, there was only one way justice would be done here; by his own hand. Justice for Ella…and justice for the countless other people he'd let down since joining the Guardian Knights. A sliver of doubt set in; could he really do this? It wasn't a matter of rights…as Guardian Knight of Justice, he was above simple law. He had the right and, in fact, the duty to dispense justice as he saw fit. It was a seldom-used power granted to him as Justice, but the provision was there, laid out in law. Yes...what other choice did he have? He had sworn to stand as an exemplar of justice to all. A shining beacon of morality and even-handedness. That was The Oath. If a commoner had raped and murdered a noble woman, there would be no question; he would hang. There was his answer.

"Ralvus Howe." He stepped back slowly. "I hereby charge you with the rape and murder of Ella Gray. You have confessed to this crime…and you will now be sentenced."

Worry crept back into the young noble's voice. The fear of the guilty man. "What? What are you doing?"

"While the rape was indeed serious, it is Ella's murder I must judge the most serious offence. There can be only one punishment for such a crime; death. The sentence will be carried out immediately."

They'd discussed this beforehand; Faith had already decided he couldn't kill Ralvus. Once word got out – and it would - it would be seen as simple revenge, and he wanted it clear that this was justice. Corval had agreed…leaving only one man to carry out the sentence. Himself. He slowly moved around behind Ralvus. Faith placed his boot on the noble's back and slowly pushed him down onto the stone block before him. Finally, his head rested just over the edge, and Justice slowly drew Justiciar from its sheath. The Blade of Justice…this was the first time it would taste blood since he became Justice. Could he really do this? Yes. It was too late for doubts now. Justice _must _be done.

"Please!" Ralvus begged. "Please, I told you what you wanted! I confessed! I'll go to prison! You don't have to do this!"

"You're a symbol, Ralvus…a symbol that justice has not yet completely abandoned the Moon Kingdom." Faith said. "Men like your father think they can get away with anything, free of consequence. You're going to serve as proof that they're wrong."

"You…you can't!" Ralvus tried to turn his head. "Sir Justice, please! You're supposed to be a good man! My father told me so!"

He hesitated for just a second. "By Selene's grace…justice is done."

Justiciar swung down, and Ralvus' head dropped to the ground with a splash of crimson. It was a clean stroke; instant death.

"Justice is done," Faith repeated, bowing his head. "Rest easy, Ella…"

Justice stared down at the body before him. The execution had been swift, merciful and just.

So why did he feel so ill?

* * *

><p>AN: This concludes the second chapter of Corey's awakening. Most of this was written as a single piece with Awakening I, but for length purposes I split them apart. One more chapter to go and then we'll head back to the present day. I hope you enjoyed it, see you soon!<p> 


	8. Awakening III - Paradise Lost

Standard disclaimer - I don't own Sailor Moon, or its characters. All OCs, however, are mine.

* * *

><p>Corey couldn't believe it…he'd murdered someone. Corval called it justice…but Corey knew better.<p>

It seems Corval had not been quite the man he'd thought him, after all...

* * *

><p>A familiar ginger cat joined him in the hall as he headed for his quarters. He felt sick to his stomach. Had he just made a terrible mistake? No…justice had been done. Right? That's right…there was no arguing against that...and finally doing something for a change felt good, despite his misgivings.<p>

"That was some nice work you put in tonight in the Poor Quarter…"

How did Titus know about that already? "I'm sure I don't know what you mean…"

"Oh, yes, how silly of me." The cat was silent for a moment. "You realise, of course, that Lord Howe will be furious when he finds out. Are you prepared for that?"

"More than prepared, I assure you."

Titus chuckled. "My, so full of confidence, all of a sudden." He paused. "Is it really so easy to take a life?"

_No_, he thought, reaching his door. _It's not_. "Good evening, Shadow." He slammed the door shut behind him and leaned back against it, suddenly exhausted.

"Corval…what's wrong?"

He looked to his left; Mina lay on the bed, frowning up at him. _By Selene…of all the times for her to sneak in here, she chooses now? _He sighed and removed his helmet, tossing it to the floor.

She slid off the bed and approached him slowly. "It's late…did the queen summon you?"

"No…nothing like that."

"But then why are you wearing your armour…" She trailed off, looking down at his arm; he saw the same red spots that she could. "This…" Mina looked up, suddenly looking worried. "This is blood."

"Yes…it is." She was far from stupid; there was no point denying it.

She just stood there, her arms folded across her chest, staring up into his eyes.

"It's nothing to worry yourself about," he managed. "I'll clean it later.

"Corval…" Her voice was barely a whisper. "Tell me what happened…"

He confessed. He had no choice. Mina's concern ate away at him, and it combined with the guilt he already felt to form an irresistible force. He stared into her eyes, seeing surprise…followed by disappointment. That hurt more than anything else; he'd rather she was angry.

"Mina…" he whispered, reaching for her hand.

She recoiled from him. "You killed someone. You murdered that man!"

"No," he argued weakly. "I judged him…and carried out his sentence."

"That's not your decision!" Mina shot back. "That is for the courts to-"

"They failed!" he roared, frightening even himself. "The courts…failed! The city watch…failed! Even Queen Serenity herself…failed!" Mina backed away, clearly startled by his sudden outburst…and he collapsed in on himself. His anger faded away as he dropped to his knees. A tear slid down his cheek, followed by another; he hadn't cried since he was a boy. "_I've_ failed, Mina. Honour and Faith…they'd be so disappointed in me. What I did tonight wasn't justice…it was vengeance!"

Mina was silent; she was looking at him with…worry? Or perhaps pity?

"Faith's sister, Ella…she was raped, and murdered." His vision was blurred through the tears. "Lord Howe's son…he was identified as the murderer…but his father pulled the usual strings, and he wasn't charged. The evidence was lost…the witness 'disappeared'. I just…I couldn't let it happen. Not again."

She sighed warily. "That's not-"

"I couldn't allow another injustice, Mina…" he whispered. "I just couldn't. I had to do something. Anything! I had to take a stand…to show the people that justice hadn't abandoned them." He stared down at his arm, seeing the blood. "I thought it would be a relief. An inspiration for others." He bowed his head. "But it was just an execution, the same as any other...and I'm disgusted by myself."

The stern façade she'd been maintaining crumbled. "Oh, Corval…"

He locked his hands together and stared through the window. "The Moon Kingdom is falling down around us, Mina…and nobody else seems to see it. Even if Earth doesn't come…I fear this kingdom is doomed." He laughed quietly, his tone bitter. "There's no coming back from where we are now..."

"No," Mina said firmly, kneeling down before him. "This isn't like you, Corval…you're an idealist! That's one of the reasons I fell I love with you." She leaned in, pressing her forehead against his. "I may not approve of what you did tonight…and I doubt I ever will. But I can understand _why_ you did it. I know it's been difficult for you…having to watch as things have gotten worse and worse. But there's still hope, Corval. There's always hope..."

He shook his head slowly. "I wish I could still believe that, my love…"

"You must!" She wrapped him in a tight embrace. "You're this kingdom's very symbol of justice. If you are seen to have lost all hope…then what chance do the rest of us have to hold onto ours? I need your strength, Corval…we all do. Don't abandon us all now…I beg of you. You can still make a difference, and lead the Moon Kingdom back into the light."

"After what I did tonight…"

"What you did…is done. That is between you and Selene now. I'm gladdened that you feel regret…it means that my Corval, the man I love, is still there inside you…and he can still do the right thing."

He slowly returned the embrace, more grateful for her love than ever. Perhaps, she was right…perhaps there was still hope.

* * *

><p>"My son has been murdered!" Howe spat. "Decapitated in the street, and I demand justice!"<p>

"What was the wording?" Faith mused. "Ah, yes…I refute these poisonous allegations!"

"You see?!" the noble insisted. "He makes jokes, while my son lies dead!"

"What of my sister?" Faith remarked coldly. "She lay dead, and you helped your murdering bastard get away with it…"

"So, you admit you wished Ralvus dead?"

Queen Serenity leaned forward from her throne. "Sir Faith is a Guardian Knight, Lord Howe, and as such is beyond reproach."

_Well, _Corval thought sourly. _That's as good an opening as any_. He stepped forward. "Sir Faith did not execute your son, Lord Howe." He paused, breathing out slowly. "I did."

The throne room went silent. The queen and her advisers, Luna and Artemis, stared at him in quiet disbelief.

"You…" Serenity whispered.

"Yes. I tracked Ralvus Howe down. He confessed to the crimes of rape and murder, and I sentenced him to death. The execution was carried out immediately, before Selene."

Howe snapped out of his quiet state. "Your Majesty, I demand that this…_murderer_ be arrested at once!"

Serenity actually seemed…pleased? "I will do no such thing, Lord Howe. If your son indeed confessed, then Sir Justice was acting within the bounds of the law. It is his right, and duty, to bring justice to those who are deserving…even if it is a right not used in many years."

He was sure she wasn't pleased at Ralvus' death; just the opportunity to tell the arrogant bastard 'no'.

"This is an outrage!" Howe protested.

"No!" Justice said bluntly. "That you and your kind have been allowed to continue to sow discord and injustice for so long is the real outrage. You speak of justice, Lord Howe…what of justice for the people of this kingdom? What of justice for all those hurt by your harsh levies, and your laws? Where is their justice? The Guardian Knights stand vigilant against all threats to this kingdom, from outside…and within." He raised his finger warningly. "Pray that we do come to see you and your friends as such a threat…"

"How dare you!" Howe seethed, turning and storming from the throne room. Justice nodded to Faith, and his brother left as well.

"Justice…" Serenity said quietly. "A summary execution?"

"I stand by my decision, Your Majesty. Justice was done…though I assure you it shall not be done in the same manner again."

She sounded doubtful. "How can you be so sure?"

"It turns out I'm no executioner, Your Majesty…I took no pleasure in it. The opposite, in fact."

* * *

><p>Corey was relieved to hear that…watching as he'd calmly executed another human being had shaken him greatly.<p>

Seeing that Corval had been remorseful after the fact was good to know. He'd suffered a crisis of self; that was all…

* * *

><p>"More wine, my love?" Corval asked.<p>

"Please," Mina said with a smile. "Artemis lectured me on protocol yet again today…I'll need m_uch_ more wine!"

They all burst into laughter. He sat with Mina, Garrod and Liara in his fellow knight's quarters, enjoying a meal, and a rare moment of calm. Mina and Liara had come to know each other well over the last few months, forging a bond over their 'secret romances'. Corval smiled as he watched them laugh; it was nice to be able to relax and act as a couple around other people, even if only for a short time.

"It almost feels like the worries of the everyday world don't exist, eh, Corval?" Garrod asked.

He nodded in agreement. "Yes…even if it's only a brief respite."

"That…sounds an awful lot like the real world talking," Liara said firmly.

"Indeed," Mina agreed. "What have we told you two?"

The women looked mad, but their tone was clearly one of amusement.

"I'm sorry, love," Garrod chuckled, leaning across to kiss Liara gently. "How can I show my remorse?"

"Well…that's a good start," she giggled.

Corey just wrapped his arm around Mina's shoulder, feeling her relax into him. He pressed his lips to the side of her head gently. "I love you," he murmured. "More than you-"

A loud bang came from the door, and they froze.

"Sir Honour," an unfamiliar voice called. "Royal Guard. Please, open the door."

Corval immediately released Mina and glanced at Garrod. He seemed…at a loss. Liara's eyes were fearful, and he understood why.

"Liara!" a different voice shouted. "I know you're in there…with him! Open this door at once!"

"My father…" she whispered.

"We knew this could happen," Garrod said quietly. He squeezed her hand tightly, before standing. "I love you, Liara…and I won't run away from the consequences."

"Brother…" Corval said quietly. "I'm with you." He stood and walked along with Garrod to the door, waiting as he opened it.

"Count Barlow," Garrod said civilly. "Guardsmen…what can I do for you this fine evening?"

"Out of my way!" the noble snapped, pushing past him and making a beeline for Liara. "You! You're coming with me right now!"

"Father, no!" she shrieked. "I love him!"

"Stupid girl!" he snapped, taking hold of her arm. "You don't know what love is!"

"You're hurting her!" Mina shouted, rising to her feet.

"With all due respect, Princess, this is none of your concern!" He dragged the struggling girl through the doorway, as she screamed.

"Garrod! I love you!"

"And I love you…" he whispered in return.

"I have orders to place you under arrest, Sir Honour," the lead guardsmen declared. He sounded somewhat apologetic, at least.

"Brother?" Corval asked questioningly.

"No, Corval." He suddenly sounded tired. "I told myself long ago that if this day came…I would accept the consequences. I love her…and I won't run from this." He stepped forward, extending his arms wrists up. "Arrest me then."

"I'll speak to the queen," Corval promised. "I won't let them do this!"

* * *

><p><em>Garrod<em>, Corey thought…_also known as Garrett…also known as Wrath. _This was the same man who'd threatened to snap Makoto's throat…and almost smashed his ribcage in.

How had he fallen so far?

* * *

><p>Justice stood before the queen with Faith by his side. Garrod, temporarily stripped of his title, stood before her, while Count Barlow rambled on. He glared across the room at Lord Tyford and Lord Howe. Of course they were here…filth did like to associate with filth, after all.<p>

"This low-born Earth scum needs to rot in prison or, better yet, he should be exiled! He corrupted my sweet Liara! He lay with her! It's an insult to me, and a dishonour on my house!"

Queen Serenity seemed tired. It appeared these troubled times were finally beginning to take their toll on her. She leaned forward and frowned. "And you do not deny these charges, young man?"

Garrod shook his head. "I do not, Your Majesty. We fell in love…and I will not apologise for that."

"Love," Barlow scoffed. "You led my daughter astray. You used her…and you willpay!"

Queen Serenity seemed uncomfortable…she didn't seem to be making eye contact with Garrod.

_So_, Justice thought, _the laws didn't seem so imposing when they were just a concept. But now…now that someone has actually been charged, it appears the queen doesn't find them so easy to stomach_.

The silver-haired monarch sighed deeply. "Count Barlow suggests we exile you. Will you speak in your own defence?"

"No, Your Majesty…I will speak for him." Justice stepped forward to stand beside his friend. "Garrod is guilty of one thing, and one thing only…falling in love." He looked briefly to Mina; she'd insisted on attending as well. "It is a disgrace that such a crime even exists." He frowned. "The crime of falling in love? What madness is this? How have we fallen so far, that two people can be punished just for loving one another?"

"We're not here to debate the laws, Sir Justice," Lord Tyford interrupted. "The current matter before the queen is a simple sentencing. Prison…or exile for this…man."

"They are right," Serenity agreed reluctantly. "Sir Justice, your fellow Knight does not dispute the charges…and the sentences are clear."

"Hold a moment, Your Majesty. Please." He let out a long breath; it seemed, at last, he was being forced to try his hand at politics. "I would remind you of Earth. We all know it is a growing threat. Metalia and Beryl grow in strength day by day, and their anti-Moon rhetoric is finding followers."

"What is the purpose of this?" Howe scoffed. "Yet more distractions!"

"We will be required to stand together, in the event of an attack," Justice continued. "Your Majesty…as Elder Knight of the Divine Triumvirate of Selene, I beseech you; do not remove Sir Honour from our ranks. Not at this crucial time. Sir Faith, while a strong and capable warrior, is still young. We will need our brother Knight to defend this kingdom. The Guardian Knights have always stood as three…do not weaken your kingdom any further."

There was silence. Luna moved out from behind the throne, and the queen conversed with her quietly for several seconds.

"Your Majesty!" Barlow exclaimed. "This is most irregular…"

"Sir Justice speaks wisely," she declared. "I will not weaken the Guardian Knights now, at this crucial time. To do so would be foolhardy…and would only serve to diminish the strength of the Moon Kingdom as a whole. Sir Honour will be released…on two conditions." She glanced down at him. "You will remain under house arrest when not engaged in official Guardian Knight business, or accompanied by your fellow Knights. And two…you shall have no further contact with Count Barlow's daughter." She looked up at the noble. "I trust that is sufficient?"

"Barely," he seethed, "but it will have to do."

"Very well." She sighed. "Sir Honour, you may return to your quarters." As Garrod nodded and was escorted from the throne room by Faith, the queen rubbed her temples wearily. "Now, if there is no other business to attend to…"

"Actually, Your Majesty," Tyford said smugly. "I would point out that Sir Justice here and Princess Mina were found together in the very same room. The evidence would suggest they're involved in an illicit relationship of their own." He smirked at Justice. "Unless you have suddenly found yourself elevated to the rank of noble, Sir Justice?"

Serenity turned an annoyed gaze upon him. "Lord Tyford…while I cautioned Princess Mina and Sir Justice against any kind of romantic entanglement many years ago…" She turned a small smile on them. "They have the blessing of the King and Queen of Venus to see one another…therefore, it is none of your concern."

"I was…unaware," Tyford said sourly. Justice just glared at him; the spineless cur was already shuffling backwards, trying to retreat from the throne room.

"Lord Tyford?" Mina called. "I shan't forget your attempt to destroy my happiness today." She fixed him with an angry glare. "If you should ever try something like this again…you will regret it immensely, I assure you."

"Princess Mina," Serenity said firmly. "I've asked you before to please refrain from threatening people in my throne room." He was sure she was actually amused.

"It was _not _a threat, Your Majesty," the blonde said icily, still glaring at the noble. "It was a promise!"

* * *

><p>"I feel I'm losing my mind, brother!" Garrod groaned. "I miss Liara. I miss her so much!"<p>

"I know, brother," Corval said quietly. "I know it hurts. I can't even begin to imagine how much. But I need you focused. Metalia has taken control of much of Earth…an attack against the Moon Kingdom may be launched at any time, and we must be ready!"

"I don't care, Corval…" Garrod sighed. "Without Liara, the whole solar system could burn and I'd happily watch it go."

"You don't mean that, Honour. I need you."

"It's so easy for you, isn't it, Corval?" Garrod muttered. "You still have your love. After all…Mina is the heir to Venus…so long as she still wants you, everyone turns a blind eye to your relationship."

Where was this attitude coming from? "Garrod…you know that isn't true."

"I don't care anymore. Just, please…leave me alone."

"Very well," he sighed. "Think about what I've said. Please." He stood, and left Garrod to his thoughts.

Faith was waiting outside. "How did it go, brother?"

"He's distraught, and wants nothing but to see Liara. Not that I can blame him."

"Indeed." Faith paused a moment. "Brother…have you considered that we're on the wrong side?"

"What? Where is this coming from so suddenly?"

"Just hear me out," Faith said gently. "It has always been your position to support Queen Serenity…and I understand that. That was how it was when you were initiated…but things weren't as bad as they are now. Surely you can see what's happening here is wrong? Our own brother is a victim of these terrible laws. Queen Serenity could have declared them unjust then and there, and repealed them…but she didn't. She continues to placate the nobility at the expense of everyone else. Those are not the actions of a just ruler, brother. Those are the actions of a coward, too afraid to take a stand against their corruption."

"She fears the collapse of the Moon Kingdom," Justice admitted. "I think she realises how far gone it really is, at least deep down inside…but she can't admit it. Not even to herself."

"Is this still the Moon Kingdom you knew, brother?" Faith objected. "I know I barely recognise it. It has _already _collapsed! It needs to be rebuilt…stronger than before."

"You may have a point," Justice agreed reluctantly.

"We need to act," Faith said adamantly.

"Oh?" Justice was curious. "What would you have us do?"

"We need to remove Queen Serenity from power, and then the nobles."

"What?! You would declare war on the queen and the nobility?"

"I don't know about you, Justice, but I vowed to stand between the darkness and the light. Eternally vigilant in defence of this great kingdom!" Faith gestured around at the palace. "The darkness is within, Justice! Open your eyes! You must be able to see it. The source of the corruption must be cleansed before we can begin to heal the Moon Kingdom. You proved you still care enough to act when you executed Ralvus Howe!"

"That…was a mistake," Justice declared firmly. "Just as this talk, now, Faith…this is a mistake. It is not the place of the Guardian Knights to battle against our own people! We work for change from within the system…not through open rebellion!"

"Battle lines are being drawn, Justice; you'll have to choose a side eventually."

* * *

><p>The training yard was deserted. Justice still remembered Honour's lessons well, several years later. And his advice. <em>When someone like you, who truly believes in justice as an ideal, rises to be the Guardian Knight of Justice…he is almost unstoppable<em>. That was the question, though, wasn't it? Did he truly believe in justice anymore? Or had he lost his way? He'd thought he was bringing justice when he killed Ralvus Howe…but he now knew what a mistake he'd made. He'd confused justice with vengeance that night...an unacceptable lapse in judgement. He sought guidance…and that search had brought him here.

He thrust Justiciar down into the ground before him and knelt, bowing before the blade as he wrapped his hands around its hilt. "I come before you, Selene, your humble servant Justice, Guardian Knight of the Divine Triumvirate. I seek an audience with you…I seek your wisdom."

A brilliant white light shone from the gem in Justiciar's pommel, and _she_ appeared before him. The pale visage of a beautiful woman; Selene herself.

"My dear and faithful Justice…you have never sought my council before, have you?" She paused, as if in thought. "No…I am thinking of your predecessor. You are much more headstrong…you prefer to do things your own way."

"That's true…" he admitted. "I admit to finding this all somewhat…odd. But I find myself in need of guidance, and you are the only one I have left to turn to. I'm lost, Selene…and I don't know what do. The Moon Kingdom is falling apart around me; how do I save it?"

Selene smiled sadly. "Oh, my faithful servant…your heart is pure indeed, but this is a task beyond even your abilities. The Moon Kingdom _will _fall…I have foreseen it. Nothing can stop that now."

"What?" he whispered. That couldn't be true.

"You will be forced to make one last, terrible choice…to betray all you know…or all you hold dear."

He stared up at her, momentarily stunned into silence. "Then I'll simply choose _not _to choose."

"Oh, sweet Justice," she said sorrowfully. "I fear you will not have that option…"

* * *

><p>A frantic knocking on his door rose Corval from his sleep. Mina sat up beside him, startled.<p>

"Sir Justice! Sir Justice, please! I must speak to you!" It was a woman's voice, unfamiliar to him.

He slid out of bed and walked quickly to open the door; he didn't recognise her. "Yes?"

"My name is Yumi, Sir Justice! I served Lady Liara Barlow as her handmaiden!" She seemed scared and out of breath.

"Liara?" he repeated. "Yes, of course…what's wrong?"

"Liara is dead…she threw herself from the top of her tower in a fit of sorrow! She couldn't live without Sir Honour!"

"What?" He heard a startled gasp from behind him; Mina must have heard as well.

"I'm sorry…I truly am. But why are you so panicked?" he asked.

"I…I delivered a letter from Liara…to Sir Honour. After he read it...oh, Sir Justice…his scream! It was such a terrible sound! Suddenly he was wearing his armour…he screamed Count Barlow's name!"

"Did he say anything el-"

A sudden shout from outside distracted him. _What now? _"Fire! Fire in the city!"

He rushed to Mina; she looked unsettled. "I have to go…"

"What's happening?" she asked softly.

"Nothing, I hope," he answered. "But I fear Garrod may have done something terrible." He kissed her gently. "I'll return when I can!"

He pushed past Yumi; the poor girl seemed in shock. Mina would take care of her, he was sure of it. He summoned his sword and armour in a flash of light as he reached Faith's door and hammered his fist into the wood repeatedly.

"Faith!" There no answer. "Faith! Answer me!"

Marus wasn't inside. He recalled their conversation from yesterday…and his blood chilled in his veins as he suddenly understood. _Battlelines are being drawn, Justice…you'll have to choose a side eventually._

"No…" he murmured. "He wouldn't…he wouldn't!"

As he rushed outside, he saw the flames in the distance. There was no doubt; it burned in the district where many nobles held residence. Honour had screamed Barlow's name...this was all starting to make horrible sense. He closed his eyes, focused on the location, and felt the familiar sensation of falling as he channelled his energy into a teleport.

He opened his eyes again and found himself standing before the burning building. It was Barlow's estate, alright. The front door was missing, smashing into splinters, and the building was quickly being consumed by flames. He entered anyway; he had to find Honour. He had to stop this!

Thick black smoke surrounded him as he made his way through the burning halls. Corpses littered the floor; a woman he presumed was the Count's wife…and those of his other children; a young man, perhaps twenty years old, and a younger woman. By Selene…Honour couldn't have done this. It wasn't in him…was it? At last, he found Count Barlow. The noble had been practically eviscerated…and his skull crushed to paste. Honour's flail, his favoured weapon, was the likely instrument of his demise. Corval's initial disbelief gave way to desperation. This was what Faith had tried to convert him to…he'd been planning this all along. It was the only explanation for his disappearance. Oh, Marus...why?

"The source of the corruption must be cleansed before we can begin to heal the Moon Kingdom…that's what Faith said! They're not done yet!" he realised. "Howe…Tyford…they'll take them all out in one night of slaughter…"

He focused on Lord Howe's estate in his mind, and blinked.

The mansion was already smoking when he appeared before it, flames beginning to lick at the windows. He entered quickly, making his way through its burning halls. Just like before, he found the dead everywhere…they'd even killed Howe's youngest son, barely twelve-years-old. How had he not seen this coming? For them to fall so far into madness, so fast…it wasn't possible. Justice found Lord Howe himself with his wife…already dead. They'd both been decapitated. This was different from the last time, though. Barlow's corpse had been mangled…almost torn apart, as if with great anger. These two, though…this had been an execution. Barlow had been killed by Honour…his anger and grief obviously drove him. But this…this had to be Faith's work. It was too neat…too methodical. He was the true danger, here. Honour appeared to be acting on emotion alone. But Faith…no, Faith was in control. In some sick way, he must truly believe he was doing this for the Moon Kingdom…for the greater good.

If they were going anywhere else…it would be for Tyford. He readied himself…and blinked once more.

Screams echoed throughout the halls, as Justice made his way deeper into the mansion. A woman in common clothes shrieked as soon as she saw him.

"Get out!" he shouted. "It's not safe!"

Another body lay ahead…by Selene, how many must die tonight? The head was crushed beyond recognition, but it had clearly been noble-born, by the clothes alone. A pair of screamed pleas from up ahead forced him into a run again, but as he drew closer, they stopped, silenced. Justice rushed through a large pair of doors, into a study…and saw them; Honour and Faith. It was true. He'd still held an irrational hope that this was all some kind of terrible mistake…but here they were. His fellow Guardian Knights. They stood over the bodies of Lady Tyford and her daughter, Elaine. He remembered seeing them at official functions, over the years.

"Stop!" he shouted.

They turned slowly, illuminated by the flames engulfing the walls around them.

Faith spoke first. His voice was strangely calm. "You shouldn't be here, Justice…"

Honour didn't speak at all; he just stared at Justice from behind his helmet.

"Why?!" Justice demanded, gesturing around at the chaos surrounding them.

"This is justice." Faith said simply. "The justice you were too afraid to bring to these villains. We have cleansed the Moon Kingdom of two vile creatures…and once we find Tyford, it will be three. But for now, he has eluded us." Faith gestured to Justice with his halberd. "Don't try to follow us again, brother…for your own sake." They disappeared in a flash of light, leaving Justice to scream in abject frustration.

"My…gods…"

He whirled about, sword in hand, to see Lord Tyford himself emerging from a false wall behind him.

"My Kira…Elaine…everyone is dead…" He collapsed before them, stroking his wife's hair absently. He looked up at Justice, blank. Justice recognised the look in his eyes; this had destroyed him. "It wasn't supposed to end like this, you know…"

"Then how, pray-tell, was it supposed to end?" he muttered angrily. Tyford's next words chilled him to the bone.

"Beryl promised us power…and riches…all we had to do was keep Serenity off-balance…sow discord within the kingdom." He looked around at his burning home. "But this…this was never supposed to happen…." He bowed his head. "My family…my wife…my children…they're all dead..."

"You…"

Justice felt something break inside his own mind. This man had betrayed the Moon Kingdom; he'd worked actively with the enemy to destroy it. For six years, he'd been telling Queen Serenity that this man, and those like him, was a threat. And now he knew it was true. Honour and Faith…had they somehow uncovered the truth…or were they just working their way down some list of grievances in their pursuit of 'justice'?

"Who is 'us'?" he demanded coldly.

"Howe…Barlow…Kanegowa…Fyfe…and myself. Beryl called us her 'cadre'," Tyford mumbled. "She told us we'd be protected…rewarded…but now…"

Justice drew his sword…and ran him through without a second thought. His fellow traitors were dead…let him join them. He felt no remorse this time…treason was punishable by death, and he had no doubt that the queen would have ordered their deaths…had they lived. He could try pursuing his fellows again…but from their words, they were done for the night. No…he had to report to the queen.

* * *

><p>"This is troubling news indeed, my friend…" Queen Serenity whispered.<p>

He'd told her everything. Yumi's description of Honour's breakdown, Faith's now apparent attempt to convert him to his cause, the carnage in the noble's houses, Tyford's confession…and his killing of the traitor.

"Forgive me," he said softly, bowing his head. "I've failed you…and I've failed the Moon Kingdom."

The queen stood from her throne, and wandered silently to the window, looking out at the flames still raging in the city. "No…if anyone has caused this…if anyone has failed, Corval…it's me." She bowed her head. "Your warnings, over the years, about the corruption of the nobility; your urging that I should take a harder stance against them…it was all correct. I just didn't listen."

"You had no way of knowing." He didn't bother with protocol; it seemed moot, now. "They played us. Metalia, Beryl, Tyford…and the others…they played us all for fools."

* * *

><p>AN: Phew, another chapter down. I had planned to wrap up Corey's flashbacks with this chapter...but it ended up at 8000+ words, so I decided to split the final 'act' of his memories in two. There shouldn't be much of a wait for the conclusion - I just need to proof-read it and format. After the next chapter, we'll be back into our main plot in the present day. I hope you've all found this entertaining, and as always, thanks for reading!<p> 


	9. Awakening IV - Utopia Falls

Standard disclaimer - I don't own Sailor Moon, or its characters. All OCs, however, are mine.

* * *

><p>He held Mina to him, wide awake despite the late hour. Metalia and Beryl had overrun Earth, and were now in command of an incredible army. They'd made no secret of their intentions…tomorrow would likely be war.<p>

"You're worrying again," she said softly.

"Yes…" he admitted.

"It's out of your hands, now…if war comes, then we'll face it…together."

"It's not that. I spoke with Selene…sought her council…"

"And?" she asked.

"She told me the Moon Kingdom is going to fall. That nothing can change that."

She was silent.

"There's more." He closed his eyes. "She told me that I'll be forced to make one, last terrible choice… to betray all I know…or all I hold dear." He looked down at her, feeling a crushing sense of hopelessness descend around him. "I'm afraid, Mina…afraid of what I'll do…"

"It doesn't matter," she whispered. "I know you'll make the right choice…"

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because you're a good man, Corval...I know that. And I love you." She slid up and kissed him deeply. "Now…don't worry about tomorrow. Live in the moment, my love…with me."

She was right. Nothing else mattered tonight...only his love for his goddess.

* * *

><p>Corey had known he'd loved Mina, from the moment his memories first started 'unlocking'. But he hadn't realised quite how much. They were soulmates in every sense of the word; he hadn't believed in destiny, or fate, or anything like that…but after witnessing all of this…he'd been converted. He'd found Mina all over again…in a world of almost seven billion people. Even without their memories…they'd started over, forging a new relationship. It was unbelievable…<p>

* * *

><p>Flames raged around him, and the smell of death was on the wind. The forces of Earth had attacked, as expected…and the battle was going poorly. Earth's army dwarfed their own, and they had many magic users among them, negating the advantage of the Sailor Senshi and himself. As hard as he fought, he was only one man, and he could only be in one place at a time. They'd been slowly but surely pushed back to the palace itself. The Sailor Senshi had withdrawn inside, defending the main doors from there. Justice led the battle in the courtyard; he must have killed fifty men already, and yet they just kept coming.<p>

One of Beryl's many 'witches' appeared; a hideous mockery of someone once human, twisted and malformed by her evil power. It hurled a ball of blue flame at him, and he summoned his shield, letting the attack break harmlessly over it. He whirled about, swinging his sword in a backhanded arc, and retaliated with a 'Crescent Blade Slash'. The golden energy blade lashed out, cutting the witch in half and dropping it to the ground. Justice had learned the technique from Honour just after he was initiated. He'd taught him much, in fact…skills and abilities he was finally putting to use, after six years of doing nothing. The Guardian Knight dove back into the battle, dispatching opponents with deadly efficiency…

* * *

><p>Corey was impressed. He struggled to fight more than one enemy at once, but Corval was flitting about the battlefield like…well, like a Sailor Senshi. This wasn't the slow, almost clumsy movement he was used to; this was art! He'd hit on the tactic of using his teleport as a battle technique already, but Corval was just amazing; he'd never realised how fast, strong or powerful he could be. Titus' endless nagging about training started to make sense…if the cat remembered him like this, it was no wonder he always seemed disappointed…<p>

* * *

><p>A new wave of enemies entered the courtyard. Justice turned. The soldiers around him were tired, on the verge of buckling. They needed something to energise them, to lift their spirits…and he knew just what to do. The Knight turned back to the approaching battalion, and sheathed his sword. It was time to see just how many of these dog's hearts were just!<p>

"I beseech the spirit of justice that resides in all beings...hear my call!" He felt the strength flowing into him, filling his body with warmth. That warmth slowly grew in intensity, becoming hot…until it manifested. Flames erupted around his gauntlets, slowly burning their way up his arms. "Grant me the power to destroy this evil before me!" The fire raged, consuming his entire body. Despite the flames, he felt no heat. Only a soothing calm.

Corey had never felt this much power before. When he'd summoned this ability against the Revenant Knight, it hadn't felt anything like this. His gauntlets had caught fire, and he'd felt a small surge of power, but this… he felt unstoppable!

Justice raised his hands, letting the flames dance from palm to palm, his entire body surrounded in the fire. "Let us cleanse it from this world, together!" The approaching Earth troops had halted; it seemed they'd never seen a Guardian Knight wield his true power before. Well…he would show it to them! Justice set his feet, and thrust his hands forward, palms out. "Judicial Flames!"

A blinding torrent of fire erupted from his gauntlets, washing over the enemy like a veritable storm of flame; their screams filled the courtyard as they were caught in the inferno and burned alive. Justice continued to stream flame over them until he was certain they were no more, and finally relented, breathing heavily. Nought remained of them but some melted weapons and charred bones. Now, if he could only do that another hundred times they may stand a chance!

Scattered cheers broke out around him from the Moon Kingdom troops. He nodded in satisfaction. Yes, they seemed to be back in the fight now.

He raised his fist into the air. "Men! Don't lose heart! We will drive these curs back, and save our home! For the queen!"

More cheers and applause broke followed, with scattered cries of agreement.

"Make ready for the next wave!" he ordered. "Let's show them how the Moon Kingdom fights!"

He immediately set about inspecting the barricades; with the help of a few men, they were able to get them back in place. It might hold off Metalia's forces…for all of thirty seconds.

"Sir Justice!" He looked around, and saw a black cat sprinting towards him.

"Titus? What are you doing here?"

"I need your help!"

"What?! Can't you see we're at war?"

"Just listen to me!" Titus snapped, breathing heavily. "Your former comrades…I sought them out, following their little rampage the other night!"

Justice resisted the urge to roll his eyes; Titus had an amazing ability for understatement. "You found them, then?"

"Yes…I thought to follow them, keeps tabs on their movements…but once I overheard their plans, I knew I had to find you at once!" His eyes went wide. "They seek to kill the queen! She's the 'last step' in their plan." Titus bowed his head. "I want to seize control of the Moon Kingdom for themselves!"

"Ridiculous," he scoffed. He knew Faith…Marus had tried to convince him of the need for action, and when he refused, he'd acted without him. But he was sure these actions came from his need to 'fix' the Moon Kingdom…not from ambitions of power. As for Honour…he had simply snapped. He was sure of it.

"Regardless of their intentions, will you just allow Queen Serenity to be murdered?"

Justice hesitated. He had no desire to fight his brothers…and his duty was here, on the battlefield. He stood in defence of the kingdom…not of the queen. But he also stood for justice…and despite their many disagreements in the past…he considered the queen a friend. He could not stand idly by and allow her to die.

"Where?"

"The Chamber of Prayer!" Titus replied. "Go on ahead, I'll try and summon more help!"

Justice closed his eyes, felt the barest hint of movement…and opened them, standing before the Great Doors to the Chamber of Prayer. Four Royal Guardsmen lay dead on the floor, no match for his fellow Guardian Knights. He heard voices inside…they were already here.

"Please…" It was the queen. "Not here…not now! Not while the battle rages outside!"

"It is the perfect time." That was Faith; he sounded strangely calm. "We will clear away the last of this kingdom's corruption with your death. Then we will emerge…and destroy the forces of Earth, securing a new future for the Moon Kingdom."

Was Faith mad? Had he not seen the forces they battled against? Perhaps, if they'd all been together from the start, fighting as one, they may have been able to stem the tide, but now? No…the battle was lost.

He heard a somewhat familiar voice; Artemis, another of the queen's advisers. "Have you no decency? Can't you see the queen is already devastated?" Were he and Luna both here as well?

Serenity's voice broke. "My daughter is dead…"

His eyes went wide. Princess Serenity, dead? How?!

"My kingdom lies in ruins around me…and you worry of corruption? There is no Moon Kingdom left for you to save! Don't you see that?"

"You're wrong," Faith replied coldly. "Grieve not, Your Majesty…you'll join your daughter in the afterlife momentarily."

Justice stepped inside. "Stop!"

"Corval!" Serenity called.

Faith turned to him and cocked his head to the side. "Shouldn't you be defending the kingdom…_brother_?"

"The kingdom is lost," he said bluntly, echoing the queen's own words. "We fight a losing battle, Faith. Your betrayal has seen to that."

"Betrayal?" Faith demanded. "All that I've done…all that we've done…was done for the continued existence of the Moon Kingdom! I tried to reach out to you, brother…I tried to warn you! But you couldn't see it. You just wanted to keep the status quo. You grew comfortable, and lazy!" He gestured around. "This is where the status quo has led us. The Moon Kingdom under siege, countless dead…and the stench of corruption and decay all around."

"It is…terrible…" Serenity agreed softly.

"Shut up!" Honour barked. "You lost your right to speak a long time ago!"

Faith took a step towards him. "Have you reconsidered, perhaps? Come to join us at long last? There's still time to change your mind…"

"I…" Why was he hesitating? He'd come here with the full intention of stopping this.

"Sir Justice, you can't!" Luna cried.

"Silence!" Honour roared, brandishing his flail menacingly.

"Join us, brother…together we can cleanse the Moon Kingdom of evil," Faith continued eagerly. "We can bring peace and justice to its people once more! I know how much you've always wanted that!"

"We can punish the guilty, Justice," Honour added darkly. "Bring retribution to those deserving of it. Tyford, Barlow…Howe…they were only the start. Think about it…the Guardian Knight of Justice, free to act as his conscience demanded!"

"We could abolish those draconian _love _laws!" Faith spat. "Allow people the freedom to marry for love, like in the old days. To hell with the nobility keeping their bloodlines 'pure'!" He turned and placed his hand on Honour's shoulder. "Nobody should have to go through what Honour did, Justice. Nobody."

Justice bowed his head. Yes…Liara. Honour had loved her just as much as he loved Mina. She was a vibrant, compassionate woman, and the flame of her existence had been snuffed out far too early. There was little doubt she would still be alive, had they not been forcibly torn apart. If it had been he and Mina torn apart instead…what might he have done? If it had been he in Honour's place, told of Mina's death, and the reason for it…he knew the answer. He'd have gone mad with grief and rage as well. He'd want to punish those who'd stolen his love from him. He'd want to bring them pain. He would become a force of vengeance…not justice. After all…what kind of life would he have, without his love to share it with?

He turned slowly to face Queen Serenity. A woman he'd long respected, despite the frost that had formed over their friendship in recent times. "Do you hear them, Your Majesty? Do you really _hear_ them?"

She simply nodded, tears glistening in her eyes.

"These are not evil men…they took The Oath, just as I did. They care for this kingdom, just as I do. And they have encountered corruption and injustice at every turn…just as I have." He bowed his head. "Oh, my queen…you have no idea how tempted I am to just say yes."

"Sir Justice!" Artemis sounded shocked.

"I have stood idle and watched in silence for more than six years now, as the Moon Kingdom descended into despair. I know you made every terrible choice with a heavy heart…but it pained me no less to witness it."

"But you always understood…" she whispered. "I know you did, my friend."

"I did. I saw the reason behind your choices." He bowed his head. "But that doesn't lessen the depth of your failure. You lacked the courage to stand up for your convictions. You lacked the courage to do what was right in the face of adversity. If some of the nobility had broken away from the Moon Kingdom…so be it. If they had raised arms against you…let them! Your Guardian Knights would have destroyed them all to protect this kingdom." His tone grew suddenly bitter. "Even if we had lost to Metalia and Beryl…at least we would have died with a clear conscience."

"Oh, I know that," she said softly, "and that knowledge terrifies me. That you would so easily turn on the same people you swore to protect…"

"Bastards like Tyford and Howe made their choice. If others like them had become threats in our eyes…then yes. We would have ended them too."

"Yes…" she agreed, a sudden urgency in her voice. "But don't you see a problem with that? When did you all become so comfortable with the idea of killing? The Guardian Knights have not drawn their weapons in anger for centuries!" She pointed to his brothers. "They have slaughtered entire noble houses!" Fresh tears formed in her eyes. "And even you, my friend, have blood on your hands..."

He looked down at his gauntlets. The Howe boy…could she be right? A cold sliver of regret formed in his stomach, even now. It was true…that had been a mistake. A foolish mistake, made for what he thought were the right reasons at the time. He shook his head sadly. He and Queen Serenity were not so different, after all. He just hadn't seen it until now.

"I sought a peaceful end to all of this; without violence, without bloodshed. But I see now…that I was a fool," she admitted. "Through inaction, I allowed the problems facing my kingdom to grow ever greater. You're right, Corval…I was afraid. I looked back at the history of this great kingdom, and I knew I couldn't let it crumble under my watch. How could I? The Moon Kingdom has stood for more than a thousand years…watching over the people of Earth, and guiding them. Now, they slaughter my people, while I stand here…at the mercy of my own Guardian Knights." Her voice broke. "I have failed my people, Corval…but I accept the choices I made. Now it is time, at last, for you to make your own difficult decision…I pray you find it easier than I did."

Faith's voice was confident. "You heard her, brother…she admits her failure! Stand with us. We will finish her quickly, then go to battle! The Moon Kingdom will be born anew, and it will stand for another thousand years!"

"And who would rule this new Moon Kingdom?" Justice asked softly. "You?"

"The three of us would watch over it…the Divine Triumvirate…until peace was assured. Then, we would turn it over to its people...when they were ready."

"You speak of a dictatorship!" Luna snapped angrily.

"We are already under one," Faith shot back. "I speak of a few years of pain and bloodshed, for a millennia of prosperity!"

Corval could almost see it; the people's faith restored, the future of the Moon Kingdom secured, and justice for all, no matter their rank or station. It would be a utopia. Only…it would all be a lie. Peace and justice...at the point of a sword. Was that really what he wanted? Was that really…justice? He remembered The Oath, once more. 'Do you vow to serve as an exemplar of Justice to all, a shining beacon of morality and even-handedness, until your final breath?' Morality…and even-handedness. It referred to justice itself, of course; fairness...righteousness. Was this just? Slaying his queen, and usurping her throne…even for the greater good?

With a heavy heart, he pulled his compass from his belt. The needle turned slowly to face his fellow Guardian Knights…before swinging to face the queen. It flickered between black and white, unable to show him the truth…because there wasn't one. There was no black or white choice here. Both sides had acted justly in their eyes. Both sides believed they were right. The compass was wavering and unwilling to choose...just like him. He sighed deeply; Selene's words finally made sense to him…

_You will have to make a difficult choice, my dear Justice…to betray all you know…or all you hold dear._

_A difficult choice indeed_, he thought reluctantly. To stand with his brothers, the Guardian Knights, all he had known for the last six years…or with the queen, and all he held dear…including Mina. His thoughts lingered on her the longest. Would she understand if he chose to side with them? She knew him better than he knew himself. Yes...she would understand. But she would never approve…and she would never accept it. Perhaps it made him selfish…but with that in mind, his choice wasn't so difficult after all. Siding with Honour and Faith meant losing the woman he loved…and the thought of that was unbearable.

Queen Serenity had always acted with the long-term safety of her kingdom in mind…and while she had ultimately failed…she was _just_.

"For all your failings, Your Majesty…I know you've always tried to do the right thing, even when faced with an impossible choice. I have argued with you countless times…and watched the consequences with sorrow." He raised his hands, and removed his helmet. He felt a tear slide down his cheek; he wept for what he knew would happen next.

He faced his brothers. "Garrod…I'm so sorry for Liara…and I'm sorry for what her death has done to you. But this? This is wrong! One injustice does not excuse another!"

"You're a hypocrite…" Honour muttered coldly. "Both of you!" He stabbed a finger toward the queen angrily. "Your precious daughter was free to skip off to Earth whenever she felt like it. Did you think that nobody knew she was seeing Prince Endymion?! In direct violation of the same law you judged me under…"

"I know…" Serenity whispered sadly.

He practically spat his next words. "As for you, _brother_, let's not pretend you're making some grand stand for justice! You're doing this for _her_! You're not siding with Serenity…you're siding with Mina!"

Corval nodded slowly. Perhaps he was a hypocrite…but that changed nothing. "I'm sorry, Garrod…for everything that's happened."

"I don't want your pity!" Honour snapped. "You think I care anymore? I feel nothing! Nothing but this terrible _wrath_ inside me that won't be sated…not until Liara's blood-debt is paid." His gaze fixed on the queen, and his voice grew cold again. "No matter what the nobles did…however they cajoled or threatened…_you _are responsible for the laws, Serenity. _You _are responsible for Liara's death…and only _your _blood will make up for Liara's life!"

"That's not going to happen," Justice said firmly.

Faith answered for Honour, his voice a furious rasp. "I should have known you wouldn't have the courage to do what's necessary, _Justice_!" He snorted derisively. "Even your very name is a mockery! I extended you my hand for a second time…and you slapped it away again. You have failed the Moon Kingdom just as completely as she has. Your blood is demanded…just as hers is! There _will _be justice for the people!"

"You speak of vengeance!" Corval snapped. "Not justice!"

"So be it…" Faith muttered coldly. "I will do what I must, to ensure this kingdom's survival. It _will _be great again!" His halberd blinked into existence in his hands. "If you will not stand with us…then you will fall before us!"

Justice exhaled slowly, forcing all his anger and fear out with the breath. He would follow Honour's advice from all those years ago. _Fight for peace, not from anger. _He would fight for the queen…for the Moon Kingdom...and most importantly of all…for Mina!

With a practiced hand, he slid his helmet back over his head, and drew Justiciar from its sheath. "So be it. Face me…traitors."

Honour swung his flail, narrowly missing Justice's head. The massive steel ball slammed into the pillar behind him, tearing a chunk of stone away from it. Justice deflected Honour's second strike with his sword, and slashed in, feinting for his chest. Try as he might, his heart just wasn't in it. Honour was his friend…he didn't want to kill him.

"Damn you!" Honour roared. "Fight me like you mean it!"

"We don't have to do this! We can still come back from this!"

"If that's what you want, then you must turn and kill your queen; that's the only way to avoid this fight now!"

Honour was right. He'd completely lost himself to his rage. Garrod wasn't in there anymore; not the Garrod he knew, at any rate. He was going to have to kill his best friend…there was no avoiding it.

Faith chose that moment to enter the fight, swinging his halberd in a vicious arc that took a chip out of his right pauldron. Justice immediately withdrew. Fighting one Guardian Knight was difficult; fighting two at the same time would be impossible. Justice leapt back and whirled, channelling his energy through his sword. A crescent blade of light short forth, slamming into Honour's chestplate and cracking it. He roared in pain and launched himself forward at Justice. His flail swung out again and again, making it difficult to close in. Faith attacked from behind, and Justice summoned his shield in a small, focused area between them, blocking his weapon repeatedly.

"Damn you! Stop hiding and face me!" Marus had lost himself to anger now; he wasn't the same man he'd once known. Somehow, his faith in the Moon Kingdom had become a kind of warped fervour, to the point where he was willing to do anything to save it; he couldn't even see that saving it his way meant its end.

Honour lashed out again with an almighty roar, swinging his flail wildly…and Justice saw his opening. He couldn't hold out against them both for much longer; if he didn't take this chance now, then Serenity would die right after he did.

He focused all his energy into his sword and swung it; Justiciar glowed a brilliant white as it slashed out, cutting through the chain holding the spiked ball of Honour's flail in place…and then down. It pierced the fallen Knight's armour effortlessly, and lodged in his chest. The flail hit the floor, and Honour twitched. He fell free of Justice's sword and hit the floor hard.

Remorse welled up inside him. "I'm sorry…Garrod."

He coughed, blood leaking from under his helmet. "What do I care…for this world…anymore?" He drew in a ragged, raspy breath. "Without my love…my Liara…my life…is…meaningless…" Honour went still and Justice felt…numb. He'd been forced to kill his best friend. Selene had been right…this was a terrible choice indeed.

"All that regret over my sister's murderer!" Faith spat. "Yet you kill your friends so easily?!"

"I tried to stop this, Marus!" Justice shot back. "If you would have just listened to me…but, no! You had to act. You couldn't wait!"

"I'd waited long enough!" Faith roared. "Six years, you were a Guardian Knight, Corval! Six years! What did you accomplish in that time?! Nothing! You just watched, as the plight of the people grew more and more desperate! You failed, brother, and now you've chosen her…siding with the queen over the Moon Kingdom! You're the traitor here, not me!" He launched himself forward, attacking relentlessly.

Justice had underestimated Faith's fighting ability; he knew he was skilled, but this halberd was a difficult weapon to face with a sword. Faith had reach…and strength. Justice couldn't get close enough to attack him. He was growing tired; he'd spent too much energy dodging Honour's attacks, and he still hadn't fully recovered from calling the Judicial Flames earlier. The halberd's axe-head scraped across his chest plate as he dodged a little too slowly.

"I can see this is getting us nowhere!" Faith looked at the queen, and stepped towards her. "Perhaps…"

"No!" Faith was going for the…_feint_! He was caught off-guard; Faith's sudden reversal of direction surprised him, and he backed away, barely blocking Marus' furious attacks. It wasn't enough. Faith battered aside his guard with one final heavy blow, and plunged the spiked tip of his halberd right through Justice's chestplate.

"Corval!" the queen cried.

He felt the cold steel digging into his chest, tearing flesh and organs alike. His former comrade leaned in, helmet inches from his own; driving him back against the pillar behind him.

_No…I can't lose…I won't fail the queen_. The wounded knight reached down, slowly, for the dagger on his hip, slipping it free of its sheath.

"You chose the wrong side, brother!" Faith declared coldly. "You betrayed me. You betrayed us!" He chuckled darkly. "Your foolish obsession with morality always was your greatest weakness!"

Justice feigned weakness, reaching up to hold Faith's pauldron. "And…your arrogance…is yours!"

He drove the dagger up under Faith's helmet. Marus made a strangled, gurgling noise as he tried to pull away, blood spurting from his jaw. Justice held him tight, gripping the back of his neck as he lurched, until finally, he stopped moving. With an overwhelming feeling of regret, he let his brother fall, watching as the Guardian Knight of Faith collapsed backwards to the floor…dead. He sank back against the pillar behind him, slowly sliding down until he rested on the floor.

Justice stared across the room, at his best friend's body. Garrod. Damn him. Why had he forced him to fight? Faith, he could believe…it saddened him to admit that he should have seen this coming. Honour, though…never in a thousand years would he have considered him capable of such an act of betrayal. He reflected on his brother's final words; _what do I care for this world anymore? Without my love…my Liara…my life is meaningless…_

His thoughts turned to his own love. _Mina_. He lowered his hand to his belt, seeking a familiar chain. With considerable effort, he pulled his compass from its pouch and held it before his eyes. "Show me my goddess," he whispered. He became vaguely aware of Queen Serenity kneeling beside him. She was speaking…but he didn't care what she had to say. He needed to see _her_.The needle span slowly, seemingly searching…but after several agonising seconds it stopped, returning to its resting point. There was only one way his compass would fail to point her out; he felt his heart break. She had fallen too. His love…was dead. All the warmth seemed to be draining out of him, pouring through the hole in his chest along with his blood. He understood Honour's words all too well now; life indeed seemed meaningless without Mina to light his world.

"Corval…my friend," Serenity said gently, rousing him from his reverie.

He turned his head slowly, reaching up to fumble with his helmet. She reached forward, and carefully removed it for him.

Tears sparkled in her eyes; the Queen was crying. "I thank you…"

"Their actions were unjust. The choice was easy…in the end." he murmured. It was difficult to speak.

Her eyes fell to the compass, before rising again, to look into his eyes. "Mina?"

He nodded slightly, too numb to shed tears of his own. "She's gone. Blessedly…I feel I won't linger in this life…much longer…myself."

"Do not mourn for her, my faithful knight…your sacrifice is not in vain. My daughter, her friends…and your love…even you. You will all live again." The Queen rose to her feet. "It is not the life I had wished for my Serenity…or any of you. But it is life, nonetheless. Be at peace, my friend. You will see Mina again."

"I…I hope so…"

Luna approached; she seemed drained. "Your Majesty…there isn't much time."

Serenity ignored her, seemingly lost in thought. "Might I ask one last favour of you, Corval?"

"Of course…my queen."

"Find my daughter…my Serenity…in this new world you will awaken in. Find her…and watch over her." A single tear slid down her cheek. "Guide her on the path of justice. Ensure that she becomes a better queen…than I was."

"As you wish…so shall…it be…Your Majesty…" His eyes closed for the last time…

* * *

><p>…and Corey awoke with a start, looking up into a familiar pair of light blue eyes.<p>

"That doesn't look very comfortable," Minako observed sleepily. She was hanging over the foot of the bed, looking down at him in confusion. "What are you doing down there anyway?"

Where...how...of course. It had all taken place in his dreams. He'd relived his live as Corval in only a few hours…but this was the real world. And she was here…alive and well. There was so much he wanted to say…so much to tell her.

"Just sleeping," he replied gently, smiling up at her. He could fill her in tomorrow. She'd had a bad day, and she needed the rest.

"Well…don't be silly. There's plenty of room up here with me."

He frowned. "But, Artemis said…"

"Artemis isn't my mother," she sighed. "We're just sleeping. Artemis will get over it." A familiar smile appeared on her face. "Now, will you just get in the bed already?"

"Mina!" It seemed the cat was going to protest.

"Artemis," Minako growled. "I'm sore all over and kinda cranky. Be quiet, and move!"

Artemis just shook his head as Corey shrugged, moving to the foot of the bed. Minako had spoken. He slipped under the sheets, shuffling gingerly on his back. His neck was sore…damned jacket pillow. Minako slid back up the bed, and slipped in beside him…rolling over to snuggle into his side.

"Minako…?" he asked, gaze flicking down to Artemis. The cat seemed annoyed…but he didn't say anything.

"I had a rough day," she pouted, yawning quietly. "I just want to cuddle…is that a problem?"

He smiled as he wrapped his arm around her. Her head lay on his shoulder, her arm draped gently across his chest. It felt very familiar. In fact…it felt _perfect_. "No…no problem." Corey placed a gentle kiss on the top of her head, and she sighed happily.

"Goodnight, Corey…"

"Goodnight…" _My love…_

* * *

><p>AN: Wow, finally done. That turned out much bigger than I'd planned...but hopefully it was a good trip! That concludes the 'Awakening' mini-fic, as I see it. I had a lot of fun exploring Corey's past, and looking at our villains before they were...well, villains :D<p>

We're back in the present, now, though, and if there are any other flashbacks, they'll be just that. _Flash _backs. I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it - my sincere thanks to everyone for reading, and reviewing. I'll be back with more soon!


	10. Breakfast, Ghosts, and a Time Machine

Standard disclaimer - I don't own Sailor Moon, or its characters. All OCs, however, are mine.

* * *

><p>Makoto groaned. Her head was killing her…and so were her arms. She tried to move them, but they wouldn't respond. Her eyes snapped open…and she remembered. <em>Sailor Despair! She used that Crushing Sorrow attack...it took me and Minako out. Then, she tried her best to bash in my skull with her longbow<em>. Her thoughts turned to Minako. The last time she'd seen her, her bitchy double Fury was beating the snot out of her. _I hope you're okay, Minako…_

"You're awake." The voice was familiar.

"Garrett…" she whispered.

"No."

She couldn't see him; she was suspended from the ceiling somehow, and the only illumination came from a dull cone of light around her. _He must be further back…in the shadows._

"Garrett is a made up name for a made up man." he said coldly, as he stepped forward into her field of vision. "My real name is Wrath."

"What do you want from me?" she demanded.

"I'm being haunted by the ghosts of my past, Sailor Jupiter…and they only managed to find me after I met you." He folded his arms across his chest. "I need to understand how…and why."

"I have no idea!" she retorted. "You're the one who approached me, remember?"

"That may be true…or it may not. Either way…we'll find out. Together…"

* * *

><p>"Hey, Corey?" Rei called, from inside his pantry. "Don't you have anything to eat in here except pop tarts?"<p>

"Not much," he admitted, sinking down in his chair. "I would've stocked up…but I wasn't expecting to host a slumber party."

"Pop tarts?" Usagi appeared suddenly behind Rei. "Gimme!"

Corey looked to his left. He could have sworn she was sitting right there a second ago…

"Of course you're happy, Odango," Rei muttered, handing them over before recommencing her rummaging. "Instant coffee…more pop tarts, and...an expired bottle of soy sauce?"

"There should be some cocoa puffs on the shelf above you. And some tea," he called. "Just put the soy sauce back where you found it…I'm not sure where it came from, but that pantry's its home now."

"Okay…" She peered up at the shelf in question. "And there they are." She paused. "I have to ask; Pop tarts and sugary breakfast cereal. Are you ten?"

"Only at heart," he answered dryly.

"Oh!" Rei exclaimed happily. "And there's the tea…" She turned and frowned at Corey. "I can't believe _you_ drink tea!"

He looked around; everyone was giving him a funny look. "Is it that surprising?"

"You learn something new about people every day," she sighed. "Okay, who wants what?"

"Tea, please!" Usagi sang out, suddenly back in the chair beside him.

He stared at her incredulously. "Seriously! How are you doing that?!" He looked around. "Is nobody else seeing this?"

"I'll take coffee, please," Ami said.

"Corey?" the shrine maiden asked.

He stared at Usagi warily. "Coffee…please. Black."

"And Minako will have tea…" Rei concluded. "Easy."

"Why are you so sure she'll have tea?"

"Because I learned a long time ago that with my personality, I don't need the caffeine." Minako stepped out of the bedroom, her hair still damp and messy from the shower; she wasn't wearing her signature red bow, and he couldn't help but be reminded of the Mina from his memories.

Ami shuddered. "I'll never forget the day you tried a Red Bull. That was…terrifying."

"Don't remind me!" She planted a quick kiss on Corey's cheek before sitting down beside him. "Oh, while I remember…you need to buy a hairdryer."

"Add it to the list," Rei suggested cheerfully. "Right below real food!"

"What? Why?" he protested.

"Because at some point, I'm going to be sleeping here pretty regularly, silly" she giggled.

Artemis made some kind of strangled sound of protest, and Corey froze up.

"Oh, not again," Minako muttered. "You really have to stop doing that."

"Classic Corey response!" Usagi laughed.

The toaster popped, and she disappeared into the kitchen with an excited squeal. Corey just shook his head; he was done trying to explain it. He turned back to face Minako, and smiled.

"How'd you sleep?"

"Before or after I got to cuddle with you?" she asked dreamily.

"Oh, please…" Artemis muttered.

He couldn't hold back a grin. "Let's go with after?"

"In that case," she said with a wink. "I slept like a frog!"

"Mina…" Artemis sighed.

Ami laughed awkwardly. "That's…not quite right."

Luna just hung her head. "She tries..."

The blonde blushed. "You know what I mean. What about you? You look better this morning, at least."

"I had a rough night at first…but I woke up feeling great."

"I wonder why?" Usagi giggled, back beside him yet again.

She had to be using some kind of special power he didn't know about; there was no other explanation. As he stared at her, trying to work it out, the blonde stuffed an entire pop tart into her mouth; she sure could eat! _Impressive…that must be another of her powers__!_

Minako smiled. "No interruptions from your memories?"

He turned back to Minako. "It's a little hard to explain, but no…after last night, I don't think they'll be a problem anymore."

"Your memories have sorted themselves out?" Ami asked. "That's great!"

"What happened last night?" Minako asked curiously. She smiled as Rei handed her a cup of tea.

"I kind of…met myself," he said.

Usagi coughed, apparently choking on her breakfast. "Huh?"

"I assume you mean…metaphorically?" Ami asked.

"He could mean spiritually," Rei reminded her.

"Perhaps everyone could be quiet and let Corey explain?" Luna suggested.

"I'm not entirely sure what happened," he admitted. "It was a dream…but it was the most vivid dream I've ever experienced. I opened my eyes, and there he was, right in front of me."

"What did he say?" Rei asked.

He laughed awkwardly. "Well, he called me an idiot to start with…"

"He sounds a lot like you," Minako said with a gentle laugh.

"Then he told me I was dreaming, and he was really just my subconscious trying to convince me to open up and accept my memories." He looked down at the table. "Turns out that was the problem. I was fighting them…"

Usagi cocked her head to the side as she swallowed another bite. "Why would you do that?"

"Because I was afraid," he admitted. "I was afraid I'd lose myself to him."

Luna shook her head. "You realise, of course, that you _are _him?"

He snorted derisively. "Of course I do!" He felt his cheeks turning red, betraying him. "At least…I do now…after he told me."

A collective sigh broke out around the table.

"Oh, cutie…" Minako shook her head gently.

"I was…an idiot, okay?" he admitted. "I've been fighting them since the Skytree…but last night, I finally opened up and let them come. I lived his life…from his initiation right through to the fall of the Moon Kingdom." He shrugged. "And as soon as I woke up…that was it." He looked down at Minako with a smile. "I had the best sleep of my life."

"That's great!" Usagi said enthusiastically.

"It really is," Minako agreed. "For once, you don't look like you're on the brink of passing out."

"Did you learn anything that might help us find Wrath?" Ami asked. "And…Makoto?"

They all went quiet. Corey knew why; for all the joking around this morning, Makoto was out there, somewhere…Wrath's prisoner. It was time to focus on her rescue.

"Not really," he said. "I can tell you all about Honour…and Faith. But just like Terror, I'm not sure how much of him is really left inside." He felt a sudden sadness wash over him. "They were good men…once."

Minako squeezed his hand, and gave him a gentle smile. She didn't say anything; she didn't have to.

"We need a plan," Rei said firmly. "We can't leave her with him!"

"Yes! We need to find the enemy's base," Luna agreed. "Have you had any luck with your scans so far, Ami?"

"None. I'm working on the theory that they're actually based out of a pocket reality, similar to the illusions Terror trapped us in. That would explain why it's so difficult to detect them…until they attack."

"So how do we find them?" Usagi asked.

"I'm not sure," Ami confessed. "I'll…run some tests. In the meantime, I have my computer scanning around the clock; the second Wrath, the Sailor Marauders or any Constructs appear in the city, I'll be able to pinpoint their location."

"And as soon as you do, you get it to me, and I'll blink in," Corey said. "After that, I just have to hold them there or keep them in sight, until the rest of you can arrive."

"Blink?" Usagi repeated, confused.

"I thought it was a cool name for my teleport ability," he shrugged. "I'm trying it out."

"Oh!" she said, beaming. "I like it!"

"I'm going to head back to the shrine and do a fire reading," Rei announced. "I'll have to be careful, of course; I don't want Mr. Doom and Gloom up there trying to possess me again. Unfortunately, we don't have much else to work with right now. Maybe I'll catch a lucky break?"

"I'll come with you," Usagi volunteered quickly. "To keep an eye on you…in case something goes wrong."

Rei eyed her suspiciously. "You just want to raid my manga collection, don't you?"

The blonde affected an air of hurt. "Rei, I am shocked that you would think so little of me!"

"You didn't exactly deny it, though," Luna groaned.

Corey considered his options. There wasn't much for him to do. Titus usually did the planning, but he was MIA, and Corey wasn't exactly a spiritual man. "I'm not so good with analysis…or precognition…but I can patrol the streets. If something goes down…at least I'm already out there."

"Sounds like we have a plan!" Usagi declared, pushing back her chair and raising her fist high. "Let's find Mako and get her back!"

"What about me?" Minako asked quietly.

Corey cringed; everyone was giving Minako the same awkward look of sympathy.

Usagi didn't seem able to meet her gaze. "Oh…Minako..."

"What can I do to help?"

Rei crossed her arms awkwardly. "Uh…it'd probably be best if you sat this one out, Minako."

"Yes," Ami agreed quietly. "You're already hurt, and without your wand, you can't transform into Sailor Venus. Going up against the Sailor Marauders powerless would be far too dangerous."

"But I have to do something!" she replied desperately. "Mako's my friend too!"

Corey was used to seeing Minako change moods on a dime, but always from angry to happy, or nervous to excited; never happy to sad.

"Minako," Usagi said softly, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Please…just hang back. For me. You got hurt saving me last time, and then last night you got hurt trying to save Mako." She hung her head. "I couldn't bear it if you got hurt again. Please, let us take care of things this time…okay?"

Minako was silent for a moment, but finally nodded slowly. "Okay. I just wish I hadn't screwed up so badly…"

"You didn't screw up," Corey assured her. "You got caught off-guard...it happens to everyone."

"That's right," Luna agreed. "Don't feel badly, Minako."

"Yes, cheer up!" Artemis chuckled. "Things aren't so bad. So, you lost your wand and your communicator at the same time. So what? You've done much worse!"

"Artemis!" Rei snapped. "Not helpful!"

Minako pushed her chair black slowly and stood. "I'll just head home, then."

"Minako," Corey called. "Wait…"

"Let me know when you've found Mako," she said, pulling on her shoes. "If it turns out I can do anything to help…you know where to find me." The door closed behind her, and she was gone.

"Nice one, Artemis," Usagi hissed, slapping him on the back of the head. "Why would you say something like that?"

"I was just making a joke!" he protested. "I joke about things like that with Minako all the time! She usually gets mad at me, and snaps out of it! It's our thing! It just…somehow it failed really badly this time."

Corey stood. "I should go after her."

"No," Artemis argued. "Let me. She's going home, which is where we want her. Right?"

Usagi nodded reluctantly.

"It's for the best," Luna agreed.

"Then I'll go with her, keep her company…and try and cheer her up," he said.

"Just don't go making any more stupid jokes!" Rei muttered.

"I wasn't planning on it."

Usagi sighed, but maintained her determined expression. "Minako will bounce back; she always does. For now, the rest of us need to focus on getting Mako back!"

* * *

><p>Makoto screamed as red lightning crackled around her, coursing painfully through her body. Wrath watched with detached interest, until he finally decided she'd had enough, and lowered his hand.<p>

"Tell me what you did to me!"

_She didn't do anything, you deluded fool!_

"I don't…know…what you mean," she wheezed. Her whole body was twitching after the shock…it certainly looked like it hurt.

_She's telling the truth, 'Wrath'…I know it, you know it, and she knows it._

He ignored it. "Admit it. Somehow, you knew who I was that day!"

"No!" she protested, turning an angry glare on him. "I made the mistake of thinking you were just a nice, normal guy!"

_Are you really so desperate to ignore the truth that you're inventing impossible fantasies? You're torturing this woman for nothing! What would _she_ think of this?_

"Shut up!" he roared, whirling to face 'the voice'. "I'm seeing a ghost, and it only began after I met her! Somehow, _she's _the key!"

"Who are you talking to?" he heard Makoto ask. "There's nobody there…"

"That's none of your concern!" he snapped, spinning back to face her as lightning surrounded his fist again. "Now tell me what I want to know…or I'll destroy you!"

_No, you won't…and you know it._

"Please…" she said quietly. "I told you already! I had no idea who you were until you flipped out in the middle of our date!"

_You know she's being honest with you...now stop this madness!_

He saw her; over Makoto's shoulder. She shook her head sadly, and faded away, the same as always. His hand trembled for a moment…and lowered, the crackling red arcs of energy fading away. "Very well."

_Say her name, 'Wrath'…if you still remember it…_

He turned away from the brunette, suddenly defeated. "Liara…"

_He smiled at her from across the table. "Can I get you some more wine, love?"_

_She giggled mischievously, and shook her head. "No…but I would certainly appreciate something far more affectionate, my handsome knight!"_

_He grinned, and made his way over to her…_

The voice in his head sounded pleased. _Yes…you remember her after all._

"Who's Liara?" Makoto asked quietly.

He should have killed her for mentioning Liara's name…but he couldn't even manage an angry word. If he closed his eyes…he could still see her face, as clear as day.

"Liara. The woman…I loved."

* * *

><p>Minako quietly opened her front door and stepped inside. She kicked off her shoes and headed for the stairs.<p>

"Minako? Is that you?"

She held back an annoyed groan. "Yes, mother."

Fumiko Aino stepped out of the kitchen and placed a hand on her daughter's forehead. "Are you feeling better?"

_Oh, right_, she thought. _Just before I passed out last night, Usagi got me to call home and say I was staying at her house because I was 'sick'_. _So far, so good._

"Hmm…you don't feel warm, though you do look a little wobbly on your feet." Her eyes dropped to Minako's bandaged hand. "Minako, what happened here?"

"Uh…" _Whoops. Forgot all about that! _"I…fell?" A nervous, high-pitched laugh followed. "At the shrine! On the steps…and I cut it open!"

Her mother frowned and crossed her arms. "You fell."

Minako forced a smile. "Yes. Because I was dizzy…from being sick?" _She's never gonna buy this._

After an agonisingly long pause, Fumiko finally relented. "Well…I hope you at least remembered to clean and disinfect it. I know what you're like, Minako!"

"Ami got it for me, thanks," she muttered. "Anyway, I'm going to my room. I've got a…assignment to do."

"Alright," her mother agreed. "Maybe clean up a little, too; it's getting messy up there."

"Yes, mother…"

The blonde headed up to her room, sighing as she closed the door behind her and flopped onto the bed. Her head was throbbing again. S_tupid concussion._ The worst part was the assignment wasn't just an excuse to get away from her mother; it really was due Monday. A week's worth of completed lesson plans. She'd gotten slack; perhaps Artemis was right, and Corey _was _a bit of a distraction. But then, in fairness…there'd also been the False Senshi and Wrath to worry about.

"Besides," she muttered, "I've never had a boyfriend before. I'm entitled to a little romance…aren't I?"

Sudden movement on the bed indicated Artemis' arrival. "Mina?"

She really didn't want to talk. "Just leave me alone, Artemis…"

"I'm sorry, Mina! It was a stupid joke, and I shouldn't have made it."

She sat up, shooting him an irritated glare. "Oh, _you're_ stupid! You don't understand at all!"

"What…?"

"You think I'm upset about your silly little joke?" she said flatly. "I'm upset, Artemis, because everyone was right! It would be suicide for me to go up against the Marauders without my powers." She sighed sadly. "I'm useless right now. And that's…frustrating to say the least."

"Mina, you're not useless…"

"No?" she asked. "What else can I do to help? Ami has her brain. Rei has her wards and fire readings. Mako's still strong, even without her powers. What do I bring to the table?"

"You care, Mina. You care about everyone so much!"

"Yes…but my being 'caring' doesn't do much to help us in this situation, does it?" she murmured. "Mako's missing and I'm stuck on the sidelines…just like Fury wanted." Just the thought of the blonde Marauder caused her melancholy to fade, replaced with white hot rage.

"At least you're not sad anymore," Artemis observed.

"No…I'm not sad anymore. I'm pissed off!"

"I'm sensing Corey's influence here…" the cat muttered.

"Fury! That bitch has beaten me down twice now!" Minako snapped. "Well, it's not going to happen again, Artemis! I swear to you, the next time I see her, I'm gonna force-feed her a nice big clump of her own hair!"

Artemis backed away slowly. "Not that it isn't great to see you bounce back so quickly, but I think you're forgetting something. Unless you've got a time machine, you're stuck waiting for one of the girls to get your wand back."

"Oh, yeah," she sighed, suddenly deflated. "I guess you're…" She trailed off as a thought occurred to her.

"Mina?"

"A time machine…" she murmured. _If it still works after all this time…_

He looked at her like she was crazy. "You're not actually going to try and build one, are you?"

"Oh, Artemis, you're a genius!" she cried, picking him up and planting a big kiss on his forehead.

He actually blushed. "I'm glad to see you're feeling better, but…why?"

"You said, 'unless I have a time machine'!" Her gaze turned to her wardrobe. "I _don't_ have a time machine...but maybe I can return to the past anyway…"

* * *

><p>Sailor Moon watched blood spurt from the security guard's nose with satisfaction. "This is far too easy!"<p>

Jupiter kicked another in the face. "I know! I was hoping for more of a fight!"

That was the last one; they were clear.

Venus leaned back against the wall, her arms folded across her chest. "Why are we robbing a bank?"

"Because it's a simple yet believable way for the Sailor Senshi to turn against the people!" Moon shot back.

"This is a waste of our time!" Venus snapped. "We should be hunting down the rest of the real Senshi…and killing them slowly!"

_Damn it, Fury, _Moon thought darkly. "Get back in character!"

The blonde pushed off the wall and giggled loudly. Far too loudly. "It's still a waste of our time!"

Moon made note to speak with her afterwards; she was losing the plot, and for Fury, that was saying something. For the moment, though, they had a mission to complete. "Mars! Get that vault open!"

"Right!" She turned. "Fire Soul!"

The fireball melted through the locks instantly, and Jupiter pulled the large door open. Moon leapt through, staring wide-eyed at piles and piles of money. "Quickly, fill the bags!"

"These people and their obsession with money…" Jupiter muttered. "It sickens me."

"Money can't buy you happiness," Mercury agreed dejectedly.

"Yes, yes, we're all disgusted," Moon snapped. "Now, take as much as you can carry!"

"Company's here!" Venus called sweetly.

Moon turned to see a group of men in black fatigues with firearms taking up positions around the entrance to the vault; what these primitives called a 'SWAT team'.

"Exit the vault slowly, and put your hands on your heads!"

"Oh, no," Venus pouted. "I surrender! Please…don't hurt poor, little innocent…me." She smiled darkly as she raised her hands. "Scattered and Furious Reprisal!"

Multiple beams of red light flew from her fingers, tearing through several of the police. The remainder returned fire as she dove down behind a nearby desk.

Mars leapt from the vault. "Burning Mandala!" Eight rings of fire shot out, burning down another three of the officers. The remaining few broke off, retreating to safety.

"Arrogant fools," Moon laughed. "To think they could stand against us!" She glared at 'Venus'. "I don't recall Sailor Venus ever using an attack called Scattered and Furious Reprisal, though!"

"To hell with Sailor Venus!" the other girl snapped angrily. "I'm tired of this game!" She crossed her arms across her chest and began muttering to herself. "I hate this…I hate wearing her face…her beautiful face…"

"Venus, try to keep yourself under control!" Moon ordered. "The rest of you, grab the bags. It's time for our big exit!"

"Let's just get upstairs already!" Mars said eagerly. "We can cause some more pain!"

"Yeah! Maybe we'll get a better fight this time!" Jupiter agreed, pounding her fist into her palm.

_The cameras caught it all_, Moon thought smugly. _If their reputation isn't in tatters yet, it soon will be! _

There was a sudden flash of light from behind them, followed by a strangely friendly greeting. "Hi!"

She whirled about to find a familiar armour-suited man standing in the middle of the room. "Justice…"

He nodded slightly. "Sailor Marauders…"

"You came alone?" Moon asked. "How arrogant!"

"Oh, no, the _real_ Sailor Senshi are on their way," he said with a shrug. "They shouldn't be much longer."

"That still leave us more than enough time to end you, little man," Jupiter growled.

"If you think you've got what it takes," he suggested. "Why not drop the disguise and step up?"

"Gladly!"

"No, you idiot!" Moon shouted. "He's trying to provoke you into revealing your true identity! The cameras, remember?"

"Right," Jupiter nodded. "Nice try, Justice!"

He cocked his head to the side. "I'm starting to think you're not so bright, Gigantor."

"Enough of your inane chatter!" Moon snapped. "We're done here! Jupiter, make an exit! We're not wasting any more time on this fool!"

"You're not going anywhere," Justice said firmly. "Not until we expose you as the impostors you are!"

Venus suddenly screamed, "SHUT UP! Crescent Beam!"

"Burning Mandala!"

"Shine Aqua Illusion!"

"Sparkling Wide Pressure!"

The four attacks raced out from their hands…and slammed into Justice. As the smoke cleared, Moon laughed cruelly; there was nothing left of him.

* * *

><p>AN: It's great to be back in the present; I'd forgotten how much fun it was writing dialogue for the girls! It was also nice to have a chapter come in under 4,000 words for a change; those flashbacks were huge :D Thank you everyone who's read, reviewed, followed or even favourited so far; it's a great source of inspiration to know people are enjoying the story. More to come soon!<p> 


	11. Minako's Plan

Standard disclaimer - I don't own Sailor Moon, or its characters. All OCs, however, are mine.

* * *

><p>Artemis sat on the bed, idly watching the twenty-four hour news channel as Minako rummaged through her wardrobe. About half an hour ago, she'd declared that 'maybe she could return to the past anyway', and immediately flung her wardrobe open. Now she was on her hands and knees, digging deeper and deeper as she muttered to herself. Random pieces of junk flew over her shoulder, forming an increasingly large pile on the floor behind her.<p>

He decided to try reaching her again. "Mina? What is it you're looking for?"

Her muffled reply was all too brief. "Busy, Artemis!"

He just shook his head slowly and turned back to the television. _She's acting even nuttier than usual, _he thought. The television bored him too. _Sports results…where's the real news? _

"How did I ever think these were cute?" Minako scoffed, holding up a pair of shoes. "I should ask Pluto to let me speak with fifteen-year-old me, so I can give myself a stern talking to!"

Artemis rolled his eyes. _I'm sure Sailor Pluto would be thrilled with that request._

"We interrupt this report for a special news bulletin. We have reports that the Sailor Senshi have attacked First National Bank!"

His eyes went wide. "What?!"

The image on the screen changed to somewhat blurry footage of the Sailor Senshi blowing a hole in the side of the bank and entering. It was clearly a camera phone, from the quality. He frowned. _The Internet only makes it easier for these impostors to carry out their plan. Everyone has a camera no matter where they are._

"Witnesses state the Sailor Senshi forced their way into the bank approximately twelve minutes ago, and they have not been observed leaving as of yet. Police have surrounded the bank, and…" The anchor trailed off. "We have reports that a Special Assault Team has just arrived on-site. There is no word of how many people-"

"Minako!" he called. "Are you hearing this?"

She muttered something noncommittal, clearly lost in her task.

The replacement communicator he'd organised for her began beeping urgently. It was wrist-mounted, the watch-type all the Senshi had for the first year of high school. Minako had broken her original one a few weeks after the battle with Galaxia, playing volleyball. All he'd had left to replace it with at the time was an older model she had to carry around in her bag. _And now that I've replaced _that _with the type she prefers, she's not even wearing it!_ Artemis just shook his head. _That girl is impossible!_ He glanced at her as she hurled yet more junk over her shoulder and began babbling about 'the laws of physics.' _Still, I wouldn't change a thing…even if she has finally gone completely insane!_

He answered the communicator for her, as she still hadn't moved towards it. It was a general broadcast; the channel linked all communicators together, useful for reaching everyone at once, or group conversations.

It was Ami. "I've detected a strong energy disturbance in the city, localised at First National Bank."

Usagi responded immediately. _Good for her_, he thought proudly. "I'm on my way!"

"Justice has already gone in," Ami continued. "He's going to try and hold them there. Everyone else should head there immediately!"

A chorus of affirmatives followed, and the signal cut out.

"Well," he called out. "It sounds like everyone's on their way!"

Minako was silent for a moment, before shrieking suddenly. "Arty, help! Spider! Big spider!"

He sighed. _She really has lost her mind._

* * *

><p>Justice hadn't expected that; the attacks certainly looked like the real thing, up close. He'd gotten his shield up just in time, and blinked away right after they hit.<em> I may remember being Corval, but I'm definitely not his equal in strength. Not yet<em>. He'd blinked – yep, still cool – back upstairs, into the main floor of the bank. There were a few scattered security guards on the floor; they looked to be breathing, at least.

"Titus is right," he muttered. "I really need to start training again."

At least he hadn't tried taking them on solo like he might have done a week ago. Rei and the others were right; he _was _part of the team now, and it was time to start thinking like it. The first part of that was acknowledging he couldn't beat the Sailor Marauders himself. Not without a great deal more training and focus on his part. So his plan was a little different; he would annoy them. Frustrate them. Delay them…until his friends could arrive, and hopefully by doing so cause them to make a mistake. It seemed like a sound plan, at least in his head.

"Hold it right there!" He turned to see a police officer approaching slowly, aiming a gun at him.

"Oh, please," he muttered. He'd been shot at plenty of times; it didn't work. "Put that down before you hurt someone. Your bullets will just ricochet and hit someone else!"

He heard a distant boom from below, and dove forward. "Move!" he snapped, tackling the officer to the ground. The floor exploded where he'd just stood, and the 'Sailor Senshi' emerged.

Sailor 'Moon' seemed surprised to see him. "You?!"

He stood, and folded him arms. "You know, I'm honestly a little insulted. You really think I'm that easy to kill?"

"Will somebody please get rid of him?!" she shrieked.

"Sparkling Wide Pressure!" 'Jupiter' hurled the lightning disc right at him. Justice slid in front of the downed police officer and summoned his shield, absorbing the hit with little trouble.

_Time to poke the bear a little bit_, he thought. "Wow. You guys are pretty bad at this! Nothing like the real Sailor Senshi at all!"

"Shut up!" 'Moon' demanded impatiently. "Will one of you kill him already!"

"Shine Aqua Illusion!"

His shield blocked the swirling mass of water and ice with ease. He'd been hit by the real Senshi's attacks a couple of times, dead in the chest. These illusions looked the same, but they didn't hit anywhere near as hard. "Hmm…seems you Marauders aren't quite so tough when you're using fake powers, huh?"

"That's a very interesting observation," 'Moon' agreed. "Let's test it, shall we, girls?"

"Uh-oh," he muttered. _Me and my big mouth!_

"Vengeful Caress!" 'Venus' called.

"Tears of Lamentation!" 'Mercury' added.

The right red beam blasted into his shield, followed by two churning balls of water, and it cracked. _Okay,_ he thought, _note to self; the Marauder's attacks are quite a bit stronger than you thought!_

"Phantom Whirlwind Cut!" 'Mars' decided to try her luck.

His shield gave way, and he instinctively dropped to his knees before the police officer, shielding him with his armour. The vortex lashed at him, and he felt the impacts on his chestplate and helmet.

"Burning Blood Eruption!" 'Jupiter' called.

"Oh, hell!" His shield wouldn't block that! He dove out of the way, but a fraction too late. The red energy field washed over his legs, and they collapsed under him as his veins erupted in pain. He grunted and grit his teeth. _Son of a bitch! _He tried to stand, but found himself unable.

"What happened to all that bravado you had a moment ago?" 'Moon' asked coldly.

"It's just a little leg pain," he grunted. "Nothing to worry about!"

"We could finish you here, fool, but we can't risk exposing ourselves any further. Sailor Senshi, let's move!"

They ducked through the hole in the wall they'd created, disappearing from sight.

"Damn it!" Justice groaned. "I hate that attack!"

He looked up and saw another police officer approaching. "Hey! You're with the Senshi!"

"No!" The officer he'd saved earlier held up a hand. "He's alright! He saved my life!"

"Thanks, man," Justice said softly. _That's a win, at least. _

He considered his options. _I can't afford to stay here, but there's no way I'm running anywhere right now. When Honour was teaching Corval, he did say not to try this, but…what choice do I have?_ With a hint of trepidation, he tried teleporting from a prone position for the first time ever, and vanished.

He landed on the bank's roof hard, and his legs buckled. The pain was excruciating; it really did feel like the blood in his veins was bubbling. He slumped back against the door to the stairs and released his transformation, slowly sliding down until he was sitting against it.

"You win this round, Marauders," he admitted grudgingly. "But it's not over yet."

* * *

><p><em>A few minutes earlier…<em>

"It's impossible for there to be this much stuff in here! It's against the laws of physics!"

Minako heard her communicator beeping, but she ignored it. The others were right; she couldn't help them right now. Not without her powers. Artemis must have answered, because she heard Ami mention something about First National Bank, and Justice. Corey's mention drew her attention for a moment, but she forced the brief flicker of worry out of her mind.

"He can take care of himself," she said softly, resuming her search. They all could. A clump of green and orange fabric hung in her way, and she pulled it off its hanger. "Oh…I remember you!" It was the dress she'd worn for her final idol audition, almost three years earlier; she'd sung 'Route Venus' wearing it. She laughed softly. That seemed like a lifetime ago. Her thoughts turned to the acceptance letter she knew was still sitting in her desk drawer. _I could have been an idol_, she thought, _but my friends needed me and I couldn't abandon them for my own selfish dreams. After that, little by little…I guess it forgot about it..._

It didn't matter now anyway. She had more important things to worry about. Minako folded the dress, placed it aside…and shrieked. There on the wall, where the dress had hung; "Arty, help! Spider! Big spider!"

There was a pause, and she just knew he was rolling his eyes. "Just swat it, already!"

She knew her fear was stupid; she'd fought all kinds of horrible monsters over the years, but bugs and spiders still freaked her out. The blonde looked around frantically for a weapon, and settled on one of the hideous shoes she'd found earlier.

Minako cringed…and squashed it with a well-placed hit. "Gross!" She hated spiders. The panic began to subside, though, and she felt a light blush coming on. Perhaps it hadn't been so big after all. _Silly Minako! That was embarrassing!_

Her gaze locked on another outfit; one that had her cheeks burning. "Oh, wow…I didn't even know I still had this!"

"What is it?" Artemis asked. It sounded like was finally coming over to investigate.

Minako pulled the nurse's outfit from its hook and shook her head slowly. "What was I thinking with this?"

"Is that…?" He froze. "Oh, no! Minako, please tell me you're not thinking of wearing that _ever_ again! You said you learned your lesson!"

"No, no, no!" she assured him, with a high-pitched laugh. "I just found it! Nurse Minako is retired!"_  
><em>

"Good, because the world couldn't handle it," Artemis said firmly.

She stood, and held it up against herself, looking in the mirror.

"It seems a bit…small," Artemis observed diplomatically.

"That better not be a fat joke, Arty," she growled. "Besides...I got this years ago! I've grown heaps since then." She looked down, and giggled. "I wouldn't even fit my boobs into this anymore!"

"Mina!" He sounded so embarrassed. It was adorable!

"Although," she murmured, holding it up again. "It has potential…with just a few alterations." She turned to Artemis. "Guys still like sexy nurses, right?" _I bet Corey does!__  
><em>

"Why are you asking me?" he groaned. "I try avoid thinking about you and things like _that _wherever possible!"

"Oh, fine," she muttered, tossing the uniform to the floor. She placed a finger on her cheek thoughtfully. "I guess we really need to tick off some other things first before we start on dress-ups, anyway..."

He sounded almost plaintive. "Please stop…"

She dove headlong back into the wardrobe, and commenced clearing a path. She lobbed a shoebox up and over her head.

"Ow! Be careful!" the cat snapped.

"Sorry!" she giggled. She pulled a random sweater aside…and there it was. A pink lockbox. Exactly as she remembered it. The blonde reached out and grabbed it. "Found you!" She emerged excitedly from the wardrobe…and tripped backwards over the pile of junk behind her.

"Owww…" Minako winced and rubbed her sore behind as she pulled herself up onto her bed. "Okay…I need the key." She tapped idly on the box as she thought. "Key…key…key. If I was a key…where would I be?" She giggled at the unintentional rhyme, and suddenly snapped her fingers. "That's right!" She reached behind her back and into the small 'space pocket' behind her; Ami had once officially called it a 'small pocket of subspace' and it was a 'storage area' that each Senshi 'carried' around behind them. It was used for safely storing things like their transformation wands when they didn't need them. Her hand came back out holding a small, gold key. "Aha!"

"Mina, you did _not_ store the key for that lockbox in your subspace pocket!" Artemis demanded, stunned.

"What?" she replied innocently. "All I have to keep in there is my transformation wand…well, I did, before that bitch Fury stole it! There was plenty of room left over…so I figured I'd keep the key where I could never lose it!" The blonde didn't mention the make-up kit, extra bow, spare house keys, and her 'emergency' bag of skittles_. After all, there's no sense in winding Artemis up needlessly!_

The key slid into the lock and turned with a faint click, allowing her to slowly raise the lid.

"Now will you tell me what it was you were looking so hard for?" Artemis asked curiously. His eyes widened as he saw what was in the box. "Oh, Mina, no! You shouldn't even have these anymore!"

Minako flashed him a big grin. "Don't be such a spoilsport, Artemis! I have a really clever plan!"

"That's what concerns me!"

* * *

><p>Sailor Moon and Sailor Mars dropped onto the roof beside Corey. He was still sitting up against the stairway door.<p>

"Hi," he said flatly, turning to look up at them.

"What happened?" Mars asked.

"I underestimated them," he admitted. "They actually broke character for a second, and used their Marauder attacks. They took out my legs, and got away. Sorry."

"Oh," Moon grimaced. "That blood boiling thing?"

"Yep. Just as pleasant the second time around, I assure you."

"You're okay though, right?" Mars asked. "Where's your armour?"

"I'm fine," Corey shrugged. "I didn't need it anymore."

Moon gestured at the door. "What if you get spotted?"

"Then I got stuck up here during the attack, I guess."

Mars shook her head and sighed, frustrated. "This is exactly what we were worried about; we were too late."

"At least Corey's okay," Moon said, patting him on the shoulder. "We'll get them next time."

"That's the plan," he agreed.

Mercury arrived a second later, followed by the Outers.

"What happened?" Uranus asked. "I thought Justice was supposed to hold them here until we all arrived?"

"Slight hiccup," he confessed. "They hit me with their real attacks. I guess the average citizen can't tell the difference anyway. They see the Sailor Senshi throwing magic around, and they're sold."

"But they changed tactics?" Neptune asked curiously. "They risked being detected?"

He nodded. "They couldn't make it through my shield with their 'Senshi' attacks; it seems like while they look accurate, they're a lot weaker than the real thing."

"Very interesting," Pluto observed. "I wonder how they're achieving such an accurate deception."

"The Revenant Knight is powerful," Saturn murmured. "It resides somewhere between life and death, and wields strong magic indeed."

"It must be some kind of illusion," Mercury mused. "Most of the energy goes into creating the appearance of the attack itself, perhaps? Leaving little energy leftover to cause any actual damage?"

"Tell that to the police who died downstairs," Corey said regretfully. "It's certainly deadly enough against normal people, anyway."

"We can't let them hurt anyone else!" Moon whispered. "We have to find a way to stop them!"

"We will, kitten," Uranus assured her. "We'll expose these impostors and kick their asses back down whatever hole they crawled out of!"

Corey accepted the hands of Sailors Moon and Mars, and winced as he was pulled to his feet. "For the first time since we met, Sailor Uranus…I can say I agree with you."

"But of course," she replied smugly. "I'm never wrong about these things."

He rolled his eyes. "Of course…"

"Where are Jupiter and Venus?" Neptune asked.

"Oh, uh…" Moon trailed off.

Corey just sighed. _Oops_. Apparently nobody had thought to fill the Outers in.

"The Sailor Marauders stole Venus' transformation wand," Mercury said quietly.

Uranus raised an eyebrow. "Oh? That seems somewhat…careless on her part."

"Indeed," Pluto agreed.

"It wasn't her fault…" Moon protested. "They caught her and Mako off-guard with a sneak attack!"

"Minako was beaten badly, and Makoto was abducted," Mars finished. "We're trying to find her, but it isn't easy."

"Makoto is missing, and Minako is hurt?" Saturn asked quietly.

"You should have told us immediately," Pluto said with a frown. "We could have helped you look for her immediately."

"Yes, well…it was all a bit sudden," Moon admitted. "We sort of focused on making sure Minako was alright first..."

"And?" Neptune asked.

"She'll be alright," Mars replied. "I think she's upset more than hurt. We had to sideline her, and...she didn't take it well."

Uranus shrugged. "Well, you made the right call. Without her powers, she'd be far too vulnerable to be out here."

"You be sure to let us know the second you find any trace of Makoto," Neptune said firmly. "We'll help you rescue her, Princess. You know that."

"Thank you," the blonde replied, nodding.

"In the meantime, we'll do a sweep of the city," Uranus said with a shrug. "These fakes may not be done yet."

"Sounds like a plan," Corey agreed. "I need to get my legs working again anyway. I'll take the east side."

"Then we'll take the west, and meet you in the middle," Neptune replied.

"I'll go with you," Moon said, turning to Corey. "I want to find Mako, and the Marauders are the best chance of that."

"In that case," Mars added, turning to Mercury. "Perhaps we should sweep from the North?"

Mercury nodded in agreement.

"Saturn and I will take the south," Pluto said softly. "That way, we have a presence across the entire city. If something happens, at least a pair of us should be in a position to respond quickly."

"Thank you, everyone!" Moon turned to stare out at Tokyo. "We'll find the Marauders, and they'll lead us to Mako. I just know it!"

* * *

><p>"So…you accept that I didn't know who you were," Makoto said tiredly.<p>

"Yes."

"And you accept that I haven't put some kind of 'spell' on you."

Wrath nodded a second time. "Yes..."

"Okay...in that case, can't you just let me go?" she asked.

"No," Wrath said firmly. "You're still my enemy, Sailor Jupiter. And I may have further need of you."

"Well, could you at least restrain me in a more comfortable position?" she muttered. "My arms are killing me!"

He considered the request, and saw no harm in it. Her transformation wand was in his possession, after all. She couldn't do much to hurt him without it. "Very well. You may...stretch."

With a snap of his fingers, her bonds were released, and she dropped to her feet. The brunette rolled her shoulders in wide circles, sighing in relief.

"Thank you."

"You're still my prisoner," he reminded her. "If you try to escape, I'll be forced to hurt you again."

"I don't know where I am, and I'd have no idea how to get out of here even if I tried."

Wrath didn't answer; instead, he studied her carefully. It was strange…he'd tortured her not long ago, yet she was almost…conversational. What an odd young woman she was.

_She has a strong heart, 'Wrath', which is more than I can say for you! _

"Why don't you fear me?" he asked curiously.

"Oh, I do," she confessed. "I fear you a great deal."

"You don't act like it."

"What good would come from it?" she countered. "I could stand here wailing and crying and begging for mercy…but would it make any difference?"

"None at all."

"Then what's the point?" she asked. "I'm your prisoner; that's a fact right now. I've made it clear I won't tell you anything that will help you hurt my friends. You, on the other hand, haven't asked any such questions. I assume they're coming eventually, so I'd prefer to reserve my strength for resisting you, when the torture begins again."

_You see? She is afraid…but she sees no point wasting energy demonstrating it. You used to be like her, 'Wrath'. You used to be 'honourable'._

"A logical argument," he agreed, ignoring 'the voice'. "My first impression of you was accurate. You are…intriguing."

She didn't answer, but her eyes seemed stare into his deeply. For just a moment, he felt...sympathy? Regret?

"Why do you stare at me like that?" he asked softly. Her eyes...for a split second, they reminded him of _hers_.

She hesitated. "I-"

"What the hell is this?"

He spun around to see Sailor Pride standing in the doorway, her eyes wide. "Why is she untied? Why is she still breathing, for that matter? Lord Revenant would want her destroyed immediately!"

"I'm questioning her," he replied coldly. "The manner in which I do so is none of your concern."

"It doesn't look like an interrogation to me!" Pride scoffed. "It looks to me like she's gotten into your head! Like she's playing y-"

Wrath closed the gap between them instantly in a shimmer of black and wrapped his fingers around her throat. She began to choke as he squeezed tightly.

He leaned in close. "If I didn't know any better, I'd think you were making some kind of accusation, Sailor Pride."

"N-no!" she gasped. "Of course not!"

"Of course not," he agreed. "You wouldn't be so foolish, would you?"

"Not…at all!"

"Good. Now, why have you returned?"

"Our mission…is complete!"

"Oh?" he replied, injecting a mocking surprise into his voice. "The Sailor Senshi are feared, hated and hunted by their own people?"

"Well…they will be soon," she managed, her eyelids fluttering.

He tossed her back into the wall behind her, and raised his finger to her face. "Not good enough! I want misery! I want _death_! I want no doubt in the minds of the citizens that their precious Sailor Senshi have turned on them!"

She coughed, massaged her throat, and finally regained her breath. "O-of course, Wrath."

"Now get back out there and finish the job!" he ordered. "And Pride? Don't _ever_ presume to question me again. I was lenient this time…you will not have the same luck twice!"

* * *

><p>"That's what concerns me!" Artemis protested.<p>

Minako glared at him. "Can't you at least let me explain before you start calling me stupid?"

"I…I would never call you stupid..." he said sadly. "Sometimes I can be a little...insensitive, though, and I'm sorry."

She relented. _I probably looked a little crazy from his perspective, I guess_. "I'm sorry too, Arty. I'm just…a little on edge, since last night. I really want to be out there, helping everyone find Mako, and this is my only option."

"I understand," he replied. "Tell me your plan."

She held up the two items in her hands; her original transformation pen, and the Crescent Compact. "In theory…there's no reason these won't still work, right?"

"I don't know," Artemis admitted. "It's like I said before…I assumed that they'd disappeared after you assumed your true Sailor Senshi form…Sailor Venus. I mean, you never mentioned them again."

"I didn't know what to do with them," she shrugged, "so I stashed them in here and hid them in the back of my wardrobe." A thought occurred to her. "Artemis...if Sailor Venus is my _true _Senshi form, then what does that make Sailor V?"

"Sailor V was an alternate identity I devised, to let you fight the Dark Agency."

"Right…you woke me up early, and didn't want to give away my true identity," she said slowly. "I remember. So…if V is just an identity…there's no reason I can't become her again, right?"

"I suppose not…"

"Okay, so…step one is to become Sailor V again, which lets me fight beside the others."

"That's not a terrible idea," Artemis agreed, sounding reluctant. "But why is the compact important? V was just an alternate transformation…you could still use Crescent Beam without the compact. In fact, I would assume you can still use any of Sailor Venus' abilities as V."

"Oh, silly Arty," she giggled. "You're forgetting the first thing you ever told me about my compact!" She cleared her throat, and launched into a terrible impersonation of him. "The Crescent Compact will reveal…"

His eyes widened in understanding. "…the enemy's true form! Oh, Mina, that's brilliant!"

She grinned. "I know. I'm not just another pretty face, am I?"

"Far from it," he agreed, leaping onto the bed and rubbing her cheek with his. "But how are you going to find the Impostor Senshi? So far, we haven't been able to respond in time."

"I'll just hang out around the city until they appear, I guess," she shrugged.

"That's…not as brilliant..."

She blushed. "I don't know, Artemis! I'll just have to listen in on the communicator and cross my fingers!" She nudged him playfully. "Besides…I thought up most of this plan. The least you could do is figure that part out for me!"

He actually laughed. "I'll see what I can do."

She nodded approvingly. "As for these impostors…once I do find them, I'll hit them with my compact's Crescent Beam and break their illusion, exposing them in front of everyone. There are cameras everywhere these days, and that footage will be on YouTube in minutes. Their plan will be completely undone!"

"Well done, Mina. This could actually work!" The excitement faded from his voice. "Assuming, of course, that you _can_ still transform into Sailor V"

_Artemis is right_, Minako thought._ There's only one way to find out for sure._ She held the pen high and took a deep breath.

"Moon Power, Transform!"

* * *

><p>AN: I wrote chapter ten and eleven pretty much back to back, with a good chunk of twelve as well. It all read like one large chapter, with convenient breaks. I've been wanting to give Minako the spotlight for a while now, and this is her time to shine!<p>

For the manga purists out there: Yes, technically I'm combining Minako's origin from Codename: Sailor V with her anime portrayal. I'm aware that she actually continued to use her original pen as Sailor Venus too, up until the point she gave it up (along with the other Senshi's pens) to resurrect Serenity and Endymion. The original anime made no mention of her pen or compact, however, and the pen from her transformation sequence was drawn completely differently, so I'm going with it being a new one given to her when she debuted as Sailor Venus. Hopefully you're all happy enough with my logic!

Thanks for reading, everyone! Chapter twelve is half written already – like I said, I wrote out most of ten-to-twelve in one sitting – so it shouldn't be a huge wait. Cheers!


	12. Return of an Icon

Standard disclaimer - I don't own Sailor Moon, or its characters. Any OCs, however, are mine.

* * *

><p>Minako held the pen high.<p>

"Moon Power, Transform!"

There was a brief flash of light, and then…nothing? She frowned. Didn't it work? No…she definitely felt something. Minako looked down…and smiled. There it was; the familiar blue skirt…the gloves…and a red bow. She raised a trembling hand to her face and felt a familiar mask over her eyes.

"It worked. It actually worked!" The corners of her mouth tugged upwards into a smile. "It worked, Artemis! I'm Sailor V again!" An excited squeal escaped her lips, and she laughed manically. "I feel so amazing!"

The blonde turned to her mirror and struck a pose. "Wow!" she cooed. "I look great too! I've got curves thirteen-year-old me could only dream of!"

"Mina…" Artemis groaned. "I'm begging you…"

"The exposed midriff, the shoulder pads…why isn't my Sailor Venus outfit this sexy?" She squealed again. "Oh, I wonder if Corey will like it? What am I saying, of course he will! Who wouldn't?"

He sighed. "Mina…in case you were somehow oblivious to the fact – which I doubt - Corey practically worships the ground you walk on. I know I give him a hard time, but I think it's safe to say he thinks you're beautiful no matter what you're wearing."

"Aww," she giggled. "You're so sweet, Arty!" Minako bent down and picked him up, spinning him around in circles. "I just feel so great! You're the best!" She planted another big kiss on his cheek.

"Minako?"

_Mother!_ The blonde looked around frantically for somewhere to hide. There was nowhere to go except the wardrobe, and that wouldn't work!

"What do I do?" she hissed.

Artemis rolled his eyes. "Just change back!"

_Oh, right. Why didn't I think of that? _She reversed her transformation and thrust the pen and compact behind her back just as the door opened.

"I heard a scream, what…" Fumiko trailed off as she looked around the room. "Minako! What the hell happened in here?"

"Uh…" _Think, Minako, think!_ "I was…cleaning! Like you told me to."

"I think you've misunderstood the term," Fumiko said flatly. "Usually, one would make the room tidier…not mess it up even more."

Minako laughed; the nervous high-pitched laugh she'd barely used at all in the last couple of years. It sure was getting a workout recently! "Uh…well, you see, I was cleaning out my wardrobe." She shook her head and feigned embarrassment. "There was so much junk in there!"

"And the scream?"

_That one was easy. _"There was a spider! A really big one. In the wardrobe."

Fumiko just blinked. "Well, where is it now?"

"Uh…I squished it! With an ugly, old shoe I was never going to wear again." She paused. "Come to think of it…I bought them like four years ago…I doubt they'd fit me anymore even if they weren't ugly. Yep. They definitely wouldn't fit."

She heard Artemis sigh and winced. _He's right. I've gotta stop babbling. I sound so guilty right now!_

Unbelievably, her mother seemed to believe it all. "Well, alright…just try not to make any more of a mess."

"Okay, I won't, thanks, bye!"

Fumiko paused. "What are you hiding behind your back?"

"What?" Minako squeaked._  
><em>

"You're clearly holding something behind your back." Fumiko placed her hands on her hips. "What is it?"

_Uh-oh. _"I'm not…hiding anything?"

Fumiko folded her arms across her chest, and glared. "Minako Aino, so help me, if you're hiding drugs behind your back-"

"Drugs!?" Minako shrieked. "What? No! No, no, no! No drugs! I can't believe you, mother! You jump straight to drugs?!"

"It explains why you're suddenly acting strange again after almost three years of being almost normal," Fumiko replied tersely.

"That's very hurtful, mother, and..._almost _normal?" She was legitimately insulted_. _"Almost normal?! I'll have you know that-" _Not the time!_ "Forget it. And I'm not on drugs!"

"Alright. Then show me what you're hiding behind your back."

Minako sighed. _Here goes. Confidence, Minako! _"Oh, you mean these?" She whipped the pen and compact out and held them up. "Sorry, I forgot I was even holding them! They're just some silly old toys I found in the wardrobe; I was going to give them to goodwill." She forced a big smile onto her face.

Fumiko stepped forward, inspecting them closely.

_This isn't going to work, _Minako thought desperately. _Mother's not stupid, despite the lies I've gotten away with over the years! _That actually gave her pause. _Oh, wow…she's _not _stupid, is she? Does that mean I'm just a very good liar? That's kind of depressing…_

"Well," her mother finally said. "I guess someone might want these cheap pieces of junk, but it'd be easier to just throw them away."

Artemis made some kind of strangled, choking noise, and she shot him a dirty look. "Aww, poor Artemis must have a _hairball_ or something. Try to be _quiet_, Arty!" She looked back at her mother, and nodded quickly. "You're right. Nobody would want these. I'll just…add to them to the junk pile!"

"Alright, good." Her mother looked around the room. "Should I bring you some garbage bags?"

"Uh…" _Damn it, I don't want to spend the afternoon cleaning my room for real! But I don't see any other way to get out of this! _She sighed, and hung her head. "Yes, please."

As soon as her mother was gone, Artemis leapt onto the bed. "Cheap pieces of junk?! The Crescent Compact and your transformation pen? They're some of my best work!"

"Easy, Arty. It got rid of her, didn't it?"

He sighed deeply. "Yes, I suppose so. That was close, though, Mina. Very close!"

"Tell me about it!" she agreed. "I haven't come that close to being caught in years!"

"You handled it well enough, all things considered," he said with a smile. "At least now you know the pen still works. That means Sailor V can help the others."

She flipped the compact open, and saw her own face, as Sailor V, staring back at her. "I'm just not sure about the compact. It's not looking particularly…radiant. I don't even know if it's going to work." The blonde thought she saw a faint shine in the mirror...a hint of power, at least.

"It's been locked in a box for almost five years. I wouldn't be surprised if it's lost at least some of its charge."

"I suppose…I'll just have to hope it's got enough left for a Crescent Beam," she sighed. "I'll leave it out on my windowsill to charge tonight." It was odd; now that her questions about her 'Sailor V plan' had been answered, Minako's thoughts returned to her friends. "Do you think everyone's okay?"

"Why not call them and ask?"

"I don't want to bother them if they're busy, but...oh, I know!" She reached for her phone, and began typing.

[Hey cutie, hope you're okay!]

Corey's reply only took thirty seconds. [Stiff legs, walking it off. You feeling any better?]

She giggled; she even heard his voice in her head when she read his texts. [Much better. Arty cheered me up. Is everyone else alright?]

[They're fine, just feeling down. We lost the bad guys.]

[You'll get them, I know it! Stay safe! xx]

His reply warmed her heart. [I will. Glad you're feeling better, beautiful.]

Minako smiled as she put her phone down. Today had turned into a good day after all.

"Here are your garbage bags," her mother declared, tossing them through her door. "Now get to work!"

She sighed deeply. "Yes, mother…" _Well, it _was _a good day._

* * *

><p>"Now, you look like you fear me," Wrath laughed.<p>

Makoto really did. His sudden change only seconds ago had served as an all too effective reminder of the darkness the lurked beneath; he'd switched from polite calm to brutal anger in a second…and Sailor Pride was on his side!

"Pride and her Marauders have their uses," he continued, "but she needs to be reminded of her place every now and then." He shrugged. "What can you really expect from her? It's in her name, after all…she chose it, as all servants of the Revenant Knight do."

_They choose their names_, Makoto noted, suddenly curious. _Based off what?_ "What do you mean?"

Wrath's cold blue eyes narrowed. "You are an inquisitive one, aren't you?" He seemed to consider her question. "I'll make you a deal, Makoto…I'll tell you what you want to know about the Revenant Knight, and in return, you tell me how you all came to be here, in this world."

"Didn't Terror tell you?" she asked, confused.

"No. Terror and I didn't speak all that often."

"But I don't understand…weren't you friends?"

"Honour and Faith were friends," he corrected her. "Terror and Wrath were not."

"But why?"

"It's not important," he said bluntly. "Shall I take your interest as tacit agreement to my deal?"

Did his knowing the story of their rebirth in the present hurt her friends at all? _No_, Makoto decided, _it doesn't. Perhaps I can get some useful information out of him in return. Of course, I'll need to escape to make use of it...but one step at a time._

She nodded slowly. "Deal."

* * *

><p>Titus entered Corey's apartment through the window and looked around. His charge wasn't home. <em>Good<em>, he thought, _I have time to snoop. _The cat had listened in on the Senshi's communications; he knew they were off trying to find these 'impostors'. Let Corey and the others worry about them, and this 'Wrath'. He was focused on the real threat; the Revenant Knight. He'd worked too long and too hard to let all his work go to waste now…

_Queen Serenity sealed Luna and Artemis in their capsules, and turned to face him._

"_Your Majesty…" he began. "I would ask a favour…if I may."_

"_I have little time left, Titus, but you may ask as I prepare."_

"_Send me with Luna and Artemis. Let me watch over Corval. I've read through the complete Guardian Knight archives. I believe I understand their training methods well enough. I can help him to grow into a strong Guardian Knight of Justice all over again." He hesitated. "Free of the distractions of this life."_

_She looked down at him curiously. "Why do you wish to do this?"_

"_Your Majesty…I tried to warn you about the Revenant Knight, but you did not hear me. There were too many distractions…too many threats closer to home. But I have tracked its progress, and it _is _coming. Slowly but surely, the Revenant Knight is returning to the Moon Kingdom_._"_

_The queen was silent for a moment. "It hardly seems to matter now, Titus. The Moon Kingdom has fallen…the Revenant Knight will find nothing but a graveyard."_

"_No, Your Majesty. It will arrive in roughly a thousand years." He stared up into her eyes. "To the time you plan to send your daughter and her friends to..."_

"_How can you be so sure?"_

_He chuckled. "Am I ever wrong, Your Majesty?"_

_She bowed her head. "No, you're not." She nodded sadly. "Very well…go, my friend, and be safe."_

"_Of course." He turned to face Luna and Artemis, and sighed. "Well, then…first things first."_

_A beam of golden light shot from the crescent moon on his forehead; illuminating Luna and Artemis' own marks._

"_What are you doing?" Serenity demanded. "Did you just-"_

"_I'm only taking certain precautions, Your Majesty. I ask that you trust me, one last time…as you have trusted me all these years." He turned to her. "Now…you must begin; you're almost out of time." As if to illustrate his point, the entire Chamber shook with a distant explosion._

_A third capsule appeared. Titus entered, and the hatch slid shut behind him. It was done. Luna and Artemis would never remember Corval's involvement today. He would awaken alone…and become the Guardian Knight of Justice they all needed. The cat turned to watch as Queen Serenity lifted the Moon Stick, and the Silver Crystal erupted with a brilliant white light._

_His eyelids began to flutter, as the stasis-field engaged. His gaze turned to Corval's body, and he smiled faintly._

"_I'll see you in a thousand years…Justice..."_

He was snapped back to reality by the sound of keys in the lock. _Corey's back? _There was a second voice…a woman. _The Princess?_ He slunk in behind the couch, letting his fur shimmer to its natural black. He had long ago learned to trust his instincts, and right now, they were telling him to hide._  
><em>

"Titus?" Corey called. "You back yet?"

The cat didn't reply. _Come on, Corey…give me a hint. What's happening? Why are you behaving so strangely?_

"He's not here?" Usagi asked.

"Doesn't look like it." He heard footsteps, moving away…into the kitchen?

"You said he does this a lot?"

"Now and then. It's been happening since we met. I used to think it was weird, for a former 'foreign adviser' to disappear so often." Titus heard him laugh gently. "Of course, now I know he was your mother's spymaster, it makes a lot more sense. God only knows what he's been doing all this time."

_What? How does he know that?! _Titus peered out from behind the couch. It seemed to be news to Usagi as well.

"Did you remember that last night, too?" she asked.

_Remember? _The cat's world began to fall apart.

"Yeah, we had a couple of little chats once, back in the day."

"And what about Wrath? Did you remember anything else that might help us find Mako?"

Titus frowned at Usagi's question. _Makoto is missing? Since when?_

"Not really," Corey sighed. "It's like I told you this morning, Usagi; from the little I've seen of Wrath, there's not much of Honour left inside him."

"How did he fall so far?"

Titus listened intently. _Corey knows far too much for this to be a mere breakdown in the block. It's completely gone!_

Corey was silent for several seconds, clearly thinking. "Long story short, Usagi, he lost the woman he loved…and his grief and rage drove him mad. He went on a killing spree with Faith through the Noble Quarter, and then went after your mother. I had to kill them both..."

"I'm sorry," Usagi said softly. Titus peeked out, and saw her pat him on the shoulder.

"Thanks."

There was regret in his voice. That could mean only one thing. _Corey really does remember everything. I don't know how...but it's plain to see. And that forces my hand. Do I tell him the truth, and hope he understands? Or do I wipe his memory…and hope to Selene I can live with myself afterwards?_

Titus heard Corey's phone beep. A text message.

"Oh, it's Minako." The cat could hear the sudden change in his voice; happiness creeping in._ Damned temptress, she's ruining everything all over again! _After all he'd done to prevent it…they'd _still_ found each other…

_Titus crept through the window, and leapt quietly up onto the bedside table. There she was, sleeping peacefully; Princess Mina of Venus…or as she was known in this life, Minako Aino. Artemis was off discussing strategy with Luna; he'd followed them to be sure. This was his chance. He'd found Corval; a troubled teen, from America, named Corey McLeod. Before he awoke him, there were certain 'precautions' to take. The mistakes of the past couldn't be repeated. He needed a strong, focused Guardian Knight of Justice for the coming crisis._

_But he wouldn't be able to keep him apart from the Senshi forever. Corey and Minako would meet eventually; he wouldn't be able to stop it. When they did, though…there must be no flicker of memory, no 'spark' of their love to reignite. It was a surprisingly simple task to accomplish…memory was a fickle thing, after all._

"_I'm sorry, Mina," he said softly. "But I can't allow you to interfere with Corval's mission…not this time." He focused himself, and a beam of light shone from his crescent moon mark, onto Minako's forehead. The symbol of Venus appeared briefly, as she frowned and murmured something that sounded suspiciously like 'Corval'. Then, she rolled over…and was still again._

"_It's done…" There was no chance she'd remember Corval now. Not anymore…_

"Is she okay?" Usagi asked.

Titus blinked. He was really losing himself in his memories today. Corey's unexpected 'awakening' was throwing him off.

Another beep. "Apparently Artemis cheered her up." He laughed. "Her mood changes so fast I can barely keep up." There was a pause. "Oh, well," he sighed. "We should get back out there, I suppose."

"Yes," Usagi agreed. "We really to find them…I'm worried about Mako."

"We'll find her, Usagi. I know we will."

The door closed behind them, and Titus emerged slowly from behind the couch.

"Oh, Serenity…" he sighed. "What do I do now?"

* * *

><p>"So in the end, Queen Serenity sacrificed her life to seal away Metalia and the Dark Kingdom. As her final wish, she sent Princess Serenity and the rest of us here, to Earth, to be reborn."<p>

Wrath nodded slowly. "Interesting…I underestimated the woman's resolve, in the end."

"Perhaps," Makoto said quietly.

"My thanks," he said with a nod. "Now, I believe it's my turn to tell you a story." He gestured to his left, and two armchairs shimmered into existence. "Please, sit."

The brunette hesitated; he seemed almost friendly. This was the same man she'd first met as Garrett, and her confusion was returning. _I can't like him_, she told herself. _I _can't_! He's the enemy. He's _my _enemy. He wants to take the Silver Crystal from Usagi! _But it was no use…Makoto knew how she felt. She walked slowly to the chair, and sat.

Wrath sat opposite her, and locked his fingers together. "Justice killed me, Makoto. He stabbed me right through the chest…and I died. I remember it well; slipping slowly into the dark…and praying that I'd see Liara again." His tone became bitter. "But there was nothing, in the end. Just a horrible, impenetrable blackness all around me.

"I thought I was damned," he continued. "I was full of rage, I was angry…at Justice, at Serenity…and even at Liara." His voice broke. "She left me. She left me all alone. I'd held out hope that we could be together, until the very moment I read her letter…and found out she'd killed herself." He was suddenly cold again. "I was desperate. I didn't want to die too…I didn't want to stay in that blackness, until I faded away into nothing." He looked up, into her eyes. "That's when I heard it; like a voice in my head. The Revenant Knight."

"It sought you out?" she asked.

"Yes…that's how _he_ recruits, you see. He finds the recently dead; those who are vulnerable in some way…like I was…and he offers them a deal. Live again, forever in his service…or die."

Makoto nodded slowly. "And you chose life."

"Of course," he agreed. "I was full of rage…I wanted the chance to return. To kill Justice. To kill Queen Serenity. To see the entire Moon Kingdom burn…but it was already gone when I awoke." Wrath sighed. "The Revenant Knight resurrected me…gave me a new body. He granted me the title of 'Shadow-Knight'. Honour was dead, he said…I had to choose a new name. A name that fit the man I had become." He glanced down at his hands. "I _chose _Wrath, Makoto. It seemed appropriate, at the time."

She said nothing. _He sounds so calm…but did I hear regret in his voice a moment ago?_ The brunette decided to risk his anger, and dig deeper. "You don't sound very angry right now."

He laughed gently. "After a thousand years, my anger doesn't burn quite as brightly. But it's still there…smouldering deep inside." He looked up. "Regardless…you have your answer. Every servant of the Revenant Knight has a similar story. Pride…her Marauders…even Terror."

"I see..."

Wrath stood abruptly. He looked…uncomfortable. "You will remain here; do not try to escape. My sanctum is...unsafe, if you don't know your way around. I wouldn't want you hurt unnecessarily." He shimmered, and disappeared from view.

Makoto stared after him, her confusion stronger than ever. Had she actually heard remorse in his voice, or was that just wishful thinking?

* * *

><p>Minako sighed in relief. She'd finally gotten her room tidy again. It had taken two hours of mind-numbing work, but it was done. Her gaze lingered on her desk, and her laptop; <em>I really need to work on those lesson plans…but I have to help the others first!<em> She did some quick calculations in her head. _I need…two, maybe three more hours to finish them. I can fit that in tonight, right?_

"I don't think I've ever seen you clean your room with such…enthusiasm," Artemis remarked.

"I guess I've never been this motivated," she shrugged.

"Motivated?"

"I really want to get out there and start searching for the Marauders!"

"So soon?" he said with a frown. "You don't think you should practice first?"

"What's to practice?" she giggled. "V and Venus aren't so different. I've just got to remember to use my compact first. It's not hard."

"If it has any charge left," he murmured.

"I'm sure I can feel _something _from it. I'll just cross my fingers!" She collected the compact and her pen as she headed for her bedroom door. "Come on, Arty…let's hit the town like the old days. Just you and me!"

He shook his head, but couldn't prevent a smile. _It does feel good…a time machine, indeed!_

* * *

><p>Usagi sat on the rooftop beside Corey, eating a hot dog.<p>

"Good snack stop!" she said enthusiastically. "You're sure you don't want one?"

"I'm good," he said, stifling a laugh.

"It's really good," she teased. "You're missing out!" The blonde pulled out her phone to send a quick text to Mamoru, to keep him up to date, before switching to Facebook. Oh, Naru was heading back down to Tokyo? They had to catch up! Oh, she'd linked a news story, and liked it? She frowned. "What? How is that…is this an old article?"

"What's up?" Corey asked, leaning in.

"I'm not sure." Usagi stared at her phone for a few seconds, and began to read. "The masked heroine Sailor V made an unlikely appearance after an absence of several years, foiling an armed robbery and a carjacking..."

"Sailor V?" he repeated. "As in…Minako? _Our_ Minako?"

"I don't know how it's possible...but there's pictures!" She held up her phone; it was Sailor V, alright, posing with two unconscious men. The blonde was holding up her fingers in her trademark 'victory' sign and winking for the camera from behind her mask. "See?"

"It sure looks like her…" he admitted. "But then, so does the Fake Venus."

"Oh…that's true. Could this be another trick?"

Their communicators went off simultaneously. Usagi flipped hers open and saw Ami's face. "The Marauders are back, in the Shinjuku district this time. They just appeared!"

"We're on our way!" Usagi called. "Moon Eternal, Make-Up!" In a flash, she was back in her uniform.

Corey's armour appeared in a shimmer of golden light. "Let's go!"

They headed off across the rooftops at speed.

* * *

><p>Shinjuku was quite close, fortunately, and they arrived in minutes. Sailor Moon's heart sank; there were people on the ground…and she had a horrible suspicion that at least some of them were dead.<p>

"Look out!" a man in a suit screamed. "It's Sailor Moon again!"

"No!" she called frantically. "We didn't…do this…" Nobody was listening, they just ran. Sirens sounded in the distance, and Justice tugged on her arm.

"Come on! We've got to find them and stop this madness!"

"Burning Blood Eruption!"

Sailor Moon shrieked involuntarily and jumped backwards, narrowly avoiding the shimmering mass of red light. _I really don't want to get hit with that again!_

"You shouldn't be here!" 'Jupiter' called down from the rooftop above them. "We're gonna have to teach you-"

"Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!"

"Mars Flame Sniper!"

The two attacks blasted into the impostor, knocking her off the roof. She landed awkwardly, but managed to stand all the same, glaring at them furiously.

Sailor Mars and Sailor Mercury landed beside Sailor Moon, and she nodded determinedly to them.

"Looks like we made it in time," Mars observed.

"Don't be so sure," Moon said flatly. "There's a lot of people down right now, and I think some of them are..."

Mercury had her visor down, and she simply nodded gently. "Some are."

"Damn them." Moon felt her hands clenching into fists. "Damn them!"

"Oh, what's the matter?" Fake Moon said, dropping down to the street before them with her remaining 'Senshi'. "You look upset."

"How dare you hurt these people!" Sailor Moon cried. "In the moon…by…the name of…oh, forget it!" She leveled her Tiare at them. "I'm going to punish you so badly for this!"

"Usagi, you mangled your speech!" Mars whispered as she leaned in.

"I'm too mad for speeches!"

"Uh-oh," Mars winced. "You Marauders are in trouble now."

"You Sailor Senshi really did some horrible things here," Fake Moon cackled. "Look at all the people you've hurt…and killed." She smiled coldly. "How could you?"

"We didn't do this!" Mercury cried. "You monsters did!"

"It hardly matters," Fake Moon said with a shrug. "It's all been caught on camera. Now, we'll disappear as we always do…and leave you to deal with the police."

A familiar voice called out from above. "Not this time!"

Sailor Moon looked up at the rooftop, and her jaw dropped. "Minako?"

"Not quite!" She leapt from the rooftop, landing gracefully on a billboard across the street from the impostors.

Usagi gasped out loud; it was Minako…but she was wearing a uniform that she recognised instantly, despite having never seen it in person; complete with a red mask that was impossible to mistake.

A few nearby people stopped running. "Hey…there's two groups of Sailor Senshi?"

"It's Sailor V! I love her!"

Moon just stared up at her, stunned.

"That's not possible…" Mars said slowly.

"She's really…?" Corey sounded confused.

"Yes, she is," Mercury replied, sounding as shocked as everyone.

"It can't be," Usagi whispered. "It's…"

"You heartless villains! How dare you attempt to tarnish the virtuous name of the Sailor Senshi?!" The blonde Senshi planted one hand on her hip, and pointed angrily at the Marauders with the other. "With beauty, grace and skill that know no bounds, I am the pretty sailor-suited agent of love and justice…Sailor V! On behalf of my friends…I will punish you!"

* * *

><p>AN: It's been a slow burn, but finally, Sailor V is back! This will probably mark the last of the super quick updates; action scenes always take me longer to get 'right', and I don't have much of chapter thirteen plotted out like I did with ten to twelve. In the spirit of the original anime, which I've been watching a lot of lately, next up is "Sailor V's Return! The Marauders Revealed!" You've gotta love those classic spoilerific episode titles! :D<p> 


	13. Payback

Standard disclaimer - I don't own Sailor Moon, or its characters. All OCs, however, are mine.

* * *

><p>"With beauty, grace and skill that know no bounds, I am the pretty sailor-suited agent of love and justice…Sailor V!"<p>

Minako glared down at the impostors from behind her mask, her finger pointed right at 'Sailor Moon'. "On behalf of my friends…I will punish you!" She turned her attention to the streets around her; there was a small crowd forming, despite the danger. Cellphones were great, but she wanted reporters and TV cameras. They were a crucial part of her plan. _There's no point exposing them if it's not seen around the entire city at once! _She had to stall them some more; something she wasn't all that thrilled about. _I'm out of practice;_ _I swear making speeches used to be easier than this! _The blonde cleared her throat. "Uh…a single lie…destroys a whole reputation for integrity?"

"That's actually correct!" Artemis gasped.

"The truth hurts! Oh, what a tangled web we weave…uh…"

Her 'speech' was interrupted by the squealing of tyres below, as a news van pulled up, followed by another. She saw cameras. They were finally here, which meant it was time to begin.

Minako spread her arms wide and smiled. "Close up on me, guys! Sailor V has something to say!"

Fake Moon pointed up at her impatiently. "Will you-"

V ignored her. "People of Tokyo, listen to me! Sailor V has returned, and she brings dire news indeed!" She shook her head. _Kinda drifted into the third person there! _"These Sailor Senshi are not what they appear! They are…impostors! Fakes! Cheap knock-offs - like that handbag I _thought_ I was getting a great deal on!"

Artemis just shook his head and sighed wordlessly.

"They have carried out a mission of lies; they sought to turn you against the real Sailor Senshi! But do not be fooled; they are really agents of evil!" She gestured to her friends, wiggling her fingers in a small wave. "_They_ are the real Sailor Senshi. They have remained loyal and true this entire time, never wavering, and they stand with you now against these impostors!"

A small cheer went up in the crowd, and she felt a flash of excitement. _I'm on television! People are cheering me! Is this what it feels like to be an idol? How did I forget how badly I want this?_

"Focus, Mina!" Artemis whispered.

"Oh!" She blushed under her mask. "Behold, Tokyo! I will reveal these impostors' true faces!" Minako reached back for her compact and held it high above her head.

"Come on!" Fake Moon snapped. "I don't even know who you are, but you're clearly crazy!"

"Nobody calls me crazy…except my friends!" V shot back furiously. "Crescent Beam!" A wide cone of light shot out from the compact, and the Fake Senshi recoiled, covering their eyes. In an instant, they were gone, replaced with the Sailor Marauders.

"They are fakes!" someone yelled from below.

"I knew it! I knew Sailor Moon would never turn on us!"

"Go, Sailor V! I love you!"

Minako couldn't hold back her smile. "You see? Just like I said! Impostors!" She looked down at the real Sailor Moon, flashing her a 'V' with her fingers. "There's the real Sailor Moon, and her fellow Sailor Senshi! Protecting you as they always will!" She bowed as the applause continued.

"Bravo, Sailor V!" Pride called, applauding slowly. "That's a very impressive little trick. I'm not quite sure how you managed it…_Venus_…but it will be the last time you thwart our plans!" The redhead turned to Fury. "Go on, Fury…gut her like I know you want to!" She turned to the other Marauders. "The rest of you…kill the Sailor Senshi!"

The evil blonde grinned cruelly and raised her hand. "Vengeful Caress!"

V leapt over the red blast, and pointed her own finger in return. "Crescent Beam!"

She exchanged blasts with Fury as she fell towards the earth, red and gold beams shooting back and forth. Minako landed before her, arms raised defensively. Fury drew her sword, and spun it in her hand as she smiled happily.

"Looks like I'm moving your death forward, sweetie…and I'm going to enjoy it!"

* * *

><p>Sailor Moon dodged left, then right as Sailor Pain and Sailor Despair fired off their attacks. Swirling winds and acidic tears blew holes in the asphalt around her.<p>

Sailor Crimson hurtled towards her. "Beautiful Laceration!" Two red bolts of energy lashed from her hands like knives. Justice slid in front of Moon and his shield sprang into existence before them. The bolts slammed into the translucent orb, completely absorbed, as Crimson swung her fist towards him; he blocked it on his forearm and swung his own punch at her ribs.

"Justice, move!" she called. "Starlight Honeymoon Therapy Kiss!"

The Guardian Knight dove out of the way, and Sailor Crimson took Moon's attack right in the chest. The Marauder was flung backwards into the street, where she lay in a crumpled heap, smoke rising from her uniform._  
><em>

"Nice one, Sailor Moon!" Justice called.

"Thanks!"

His head snapped up. "Be careful! I'm needed over there!" He dashed off towards Mars and Mercury.

"Deadly Vanity Reflection!"

The blonde leapt backwards on instinct as dozens of glass shards shattered against the ground before her. Sailor Pride landed on the street before her, snarling angrily. "You've ruined everything!"

"How could you hurt so many innocent people?!" Moon shot back. "To hurt kill so many, just to try and turn the city against us!" She levelled her Tiare at the Marauder's leader. "It's unforgivable!"

"What are you going to do about it, little girl?" Pride asked coldly.

Moon narrowed her eyes. "I'm going to wipe that smug smirk right off your face!"

* * *

><p>"What the hell is your problem?" V asked angrily. She jumped back to dodge Fury's swing, and saw several strands of her hair fall to the ground.<em><br>_

"I hate you!" Fury snapped. "I hate having to _be_ you!"

"So _don't _be me!" V retorted. "In fact, that'd be great!"

"You think you're so beautiful. So perfect! Don't you?"

"Oh, I'm far from perfect!" V scoffed.

"Having to be you was torturous! The giggling, the bubbly personality, the jokes…it actually caused me physical pain!" The Marauder lashed out again with her sword, swinging it wildly.

Minako felt her anger building as she retreated yet again. _This bitch humiliated me, beat me up – _twice - _and stole my wand! Now she's complaining about how hard it is to be me? I'm _amazing_, and she was lucky to have the chance! _

"Listening to your whining is causing _me _physical pain!" V waited for Fury to swing again, dodged, and dashed forward. "Sailor V…Kick!"

Her foot smashed into Fury's jaw, lifting her double off her feet and sending her crashing into the ground. V dove on her and commenced slamming Fury's head into the ground. "Give…me back…my wand!"

Fury was dazed, but that didn't stop her from raising her hand. "Vengeful Caress!"

V slapped her hand aside at the last minute, and hissed in pain as the red bolt grazed her side, burning into her skin. Her vision flashed white hot and she snapped, doing something she hadn't done for a long time; she made up an 'attack' on the spot.

"Sailor V Hair Pull!" she cried, yanking on the blonde strands in her hands…until a large clump tore free from Fury's head.

Her double screamed, reaching up instinctively to her head. "What the fu-mmph!"

Minako stuffed the blonde locks into Fury's mouth, recalling her words to Artemis with a certain amount of satisfaction. _This is how you get payback! _"Eat it! Eat your hair!" She laughed manically. "Steal my wand, will you?! Beat me up? This is what you get!" The blonde Marauder squirmed beneath her, coughing and gagging.

She was hit hard suddenly from the side and knocked into the air; Minako managed to recover her landing and roll up onto her feet. Sailor Crimson was standing beside Fury, her uniform still smoking.

"Wow, you're not looking so good, Crimson," she said, wincing. "Sailor Moon really did a number on you, huh?"

Justice 'blinked' in front of her with a flash of light, his sword already drawn.

"Hi, cutie! You winning?"

"You know it," he replied. "How 'bout you?"

"Just working out a little frustration."

"I saw. 'Sailor V Hair Pull'?"

She shrugged. _I have no idea how to respond to that_.

"Don't you dare ignore me!" Crimson roared. "Let's go, blondie!"

"Blondie?" V frowned. "Really?"

"Kick her ass, babe!" Justice called.

She blinked at him from behind her mask. "Did you just call me _babe_?" _I guess I don't hate it…_

"Just trying it out," he shrugged. "A little focus, please."

"Oh, of course," she agreed, looking up at Crimson. "Venus Love and Beauty Shock!" The golden heart slammed into the Marauder's chest, dropping her to her knees. A blast from Justice's sword followed a second later, knocking her backwards into a mail box and out of the fight.

"I'm going to show everyone your _inner_ beauty!" Fury screamed, propelling herself forward. Her katana gleamed in the fading sunlight, as Minako tried to retreat, caught off-guard. With the loud 'clang' of steel on steel, Justice's sword crashed into Fury's, knocking it away. He slammed his fist into the side of her head a moment later, sending the Marauder tumbling to the ground.

V almost swooned. "My hero!"

Justice stepped forward. "Where's Venus' wand?"

She spat at him. "It's not here…idiot! Go ahead…and kill me…unless you're too much of…a coward!"

Minako watched the display...and her anger faded. Fury was pathetic. She was nothing but an angry, bitter woman with serious mental issues. "We're not going to kill you. Because we're better than you." She turned Justice. "Come on, cutie…she's had enough."

Fury slowly rolled onto her stomach, and began working her way to her hands and knees. "Cowards! I'll finish you next time, _Venus_!"

_I may be better than her, _Minako thought, _but like I told her before…I'm not perfect! _She slammed her fist into the back of Fury's head, and her double collapsed to the asphalt, unconscious.

Justice tilted his head to the side. "I thought you said she'd had enough?"

She shrugged. "Well…she _did _steal my wand and give me a concussion…"

* * *

><p>Sailor Moon watched as V stuffed Fury's own hair into her mouth, and cringed. She was amazed to see Sailor V here at all...but now she was worried that Minako had lost it completely! She brought her boot up in a kick to Pride's stomach, and propelled herself backwards to create some separation. "Starlight Honeymoon Therapy Kiss!"<p>

"Nice try!" Pride snapped, quickly bringing her mirror up before her. The blast of pink energy slammed into the glass…and was reflected back at Sailor Moon. She dove frantically to the left with a surprised shriek. Something slammed hard into the side of her head, and her vision blurred; Pride's boot, she realised vaguely. The redhead reached up and pulled the hair sticks from her bun, letting her hair cascade down behind her. Moon's eyes went wide; the silver rods ended in fine points.

"Die!" Pride screamed, driving them down at her like daggers. Moon tried to dodge, but she was too slow, and one of them jammed deep into her left shoulder. She bit back a scream and focused on the second; she swung her Tiare up, knocking Pride's hand aside before slamming it hard into her face. There was a sickening crunch, and Pride staggered backwards, clutching at her nose as blood seeped out from behind her hand. Seconds later, a rose lodged in the back of her other hand, and the redhead dropped her remaining weapon. Sailor Moon looked up to see Tuxedo Kamen running towards her.

Pride stumbled away, her hand pressed tightly to her face. "My nose! You broke my nose!"

Mamoru slid to a stop beside her. "You're hurt!"

"I'm okay, Mamo-chan. I'll survive." She looked him up and down, and injected a playful tone into her voice. "I'm a little disappointed, though. I had to save myself just now!"

His eyes sparkled; he clearly got her joke. "Working at the hospital is really starting to cramp my style..."

She got up on her toes and pressed her lips to his in a quick kiss. "It's alright. I still love my dark and mysterious Tuxedo Kamen!" Her eyes twinkled. "Even if you are a little redundant…"

"Usako!"

* * *

><p>"Turbulent Agony!" Sailor Pain held her daggers outwards and began to spin, forming a swirling vortex of wind and blades.<p>

"Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!"

"Mars Flame Sniper!"

Their attacks slammed into the approaching 'tornado' and were absorbed harmlessly as the Marauder continued her approach.

"I think we may be in trouble!" Mars observed, feeling her back press against the wall behind her.

"Agreed!" Mercury nodded.

Justice dropped down between them, and summoned his shield. The 'tornado' slammed into it...and immediately began chewing it up.

"What the hell is this thing?!"

"It's Sailor Pain!" Mars snapped. "At least, it was! Who knows what she's meant to be right now!"

"The shield's not gonna hold…maybe try and flank her!"

Mars leapt out from behind him as Mercury did the same. The raven-haired Senshi fired off another flaming arrow, with the same result; it was caught in the mass of wind and spun around harmlessly until it dissipated. Mercury's second attack fared no better. Justice's shield collapsed and he drew his sword, thrusting it into the vortex. There was an odd scream of…she wanted to say 'pain'…and the swirling mass faded, revealing Sailor Pain, bleeding from her side.

"Oh…such wonderful pain!" she cried happily.

Mars just stared at her. _Is this woman insane?_

"Sorrow's Tears!"

Two churning orbs of bubbling water flew through the air towards them; Justice dodged to the side, but was caught with a glancing blow on his right shoulder. The second water ball hit the ground near Mars; several drops splashed onto her leg, and she cried out in pain as her skin began to burn.

"It's like acid!" she cried, her leg almost collapsing beneath her.

"You think?" Justice snapped, watching his pauldron slowly disintegrate.

Sailor Despair strode towards them slowly, juggling two more of the balls between her hands. "Let's see your sorrow…shall we?"

Sailor Pain regrouped beside her, wielding her daggers. She nicked her own arm, and shuddered. "I'll cause you all such beautiful pain..."

Mars hobbled backwards, painfully aware of her reduced mobility. Mercury moved to shield her.

"No, Mercury, it's too dangerous!"

"You'd do the same for me," the blue-haired Senshi said, smiling.

"No, I've got this," Justice said, breaking off his weakened pauldron and tossing it aside.

"No!" a new voice called. "We'll take it from here!"

Mars looked up to see flower petals swirling down from above. "It's about time!"

"Sailor Uranus, fighting magnificently!"

"Sailor Neptune, fighting gracefully!"

"Sailor Pluto, the Guardian of Time!"

"Sailor Saturn, the Senshi of Silence!"

The four Outer Senshi jumped down into the battle, and unleashed hell.

"Dead Scream!"

"Death Reborn Revolution!"

Pluto's attack hit Despair head-on, slamming the brunette Marauder back into a parked car. Sailor Pain shrieked as Saturn's ribbons cut into her, bringing her daggers up to slice through the second wave.

"I see you know pain, Sailor Saturn," she breathed. "Let me show you some!"

"Deep Submerge!"

"World Shaking!"

She was hit with Neptune's attack and slammed into the pavement. Despair was still rising to her feet when Uranus' amber energy orb crushed her up against the car again; she dropped to the ground and stayed there.

"Without the element of surprise, these Sailor Marauders are not so strong," Pluto observed.

"Not at all," Uranus agreed.

"Excuse me?" Mars snapped. "They're 'not so strong' because we've been fighting them for the last five minutes!"

"Don't feel bad, Mars," Neptune teased. "We were happy to save you all. As always."

"You…" Mars growled. Her anger faded as Sailor Moon approached, Tuxedo Kamen in tow. "Sailor Moon! You have a…chopstick…in your shoulder?"

"It's a hair stick," the blonde answered quietly. "Courtesy of Sailor Pride."

"Yep!" V agreed, landing beside them. "Turns out they're not just decorative." She turned and gave Sailor Moon a sympathetic look. "Does it hurt much?"

Moon nodded. "Oh, yeah."

"Well, you did the right thing leaving it in," Mercury said, leaning in for a closer look. "I'll take it out and clean the wound as soon as we get back to the shrine. Try to keep your arm as still as possible until then, okay?"

"Okay."

"Who's this?" Uranus asked, gesturing at V.

She frowned. "I'm the beautiful agent of love and justice, Sailor V. Surely you recognise me?"

"I don't watch much TV," Uranus shrugged.

"It's just Minako," Mars sighed, turning to face the blonde. "Do you really have to call yourself beautiful every five seconds?"

"It's my thing!" V protested, folding her arms across her chest.

"How and why are you…like this?" Neptune gestured.

The blonde waved her hand. "It's a long story. I'll explain some other time. Suffice to say, Sailor V is here to help until Sailor Venus returns."

"Hey!" Justice called. "The Marauders just disappeared!"

Pluto nodded slowly. "They appear to have admitted defeat."

"Well, yeah. We destroyed them. If I was their boss, I wouldn't be very happy right now," Uranus said mockingly.

Mars looked up, and saw a rather large throng of people approaching, reporters and cameras at the forefront.

Sailor Moon whirled, her eyes going wide. "Uh….what do we do now?"

"We should leave," Saturn murmured.

"My adoring public!" V cooed. "Sailor V is here to-"

"Oh, no!" Mars declared, grabbing her arm. "We're out of here, crazy girl!"

V pouted. "Oh, fine."

With a blur of movement, they leapt up to the rooftops and disappeared from view.

* * *

><p>Minako watched as Usagi stuffed her final dumpling into her mouth. "So good!"<p>

"I know, right? There's nothing like a big fight to build up an appetite!" She slurped up another mouthful of noodles and sighed contentedly. "I love ramen so much!"

Rei's head hit the table. "How can you two be so casual?"

Usagi sat back, rubbing her full belly. "Yum!" She turned to Minako. "Okay. Time for you to spill it, Minako. How is it that Sailor V is back?"

"Yes, what even gave you the idea?" Ami asked.

Minako, smiled, and reached down to pat Artemis on the head. "It was Arty, actually. He tried to cheer me up with some silly joke about 'time machines', and that got me thinking. Originally, I was going to call Pluto and ask her to take me to see my fifteen-year-old self – I figured I could borrow her transformation wand, _and _give her a stern talking to about her fashion sense. You see, I found these super ugly shoes in my wardrobe when I was-"

"Gonna need you to try and stay on track, Minako," Rei said impatiently.

"Oh, right, right!" The blonde coughed as she swallowed another mouthful. "Spicy! I gave up on that idea pretty quickly, of course; Setsuna's always so serious about following 'the rules of time' that I figured she probably wouldn't help anyway. So…I started thinking again, and I remembered I had my old pen and compact hidden somewhere in my wardrobe. I dug them out, gave my pen a test run-"

"And nearly got caught by your mother in the process," Artemis laughed.

Minako glared down at him. "I was gonna leave that part out, _Artemis_." She turned back to the others, and shrugged. "Anyway…that's really about it. I headed out into the city and waited for something to happen."

Usagi just smiled happily. "Sailor V is so cool…"

"It's the mask," Minako agreed, giggling. "The mask is the coolest."

"It totally is!"

Minako peered at Usagi for a moment. "Maybe we should get you one?"

Usagi's eyes sparkled. "That would be so awesome!"

"Don't encourage her," Luna sighed.

"Exactly," Rei muttered. "Usagi, Sailor Moon's outfit is already garish enough. Those puffy shoulder pads, all the colours, the decorations…you do _not _need a mask on top of that!"

Ami nodded. "Agreed."

Usagi pouted. "You guys never let me have any fun…"

"What about the Crescent Beam you hit them with? The one that broke the illusion," Ami asked. "I didn't know it could do that."

"Oh! Slightly different Crescent Beam." Minako reached back and held up the Crescent Compact. "This is my compact. It's flat right now, but it has the power to reveal the enemy's true form. At least, that's how Artemis explained it to me when we first met."

"Well, it was a very impressive plan, Minako," Luna said. "How did you know it would work on the Marauders?"

Minako looked down as she fidgeted with her fingers. "Um…yeah. I didn't?"

"Minako…" Rei groaned, her head hitting the table.

"What? It was a risky calculation!"

Luna sighed loudly. "Your plan is suddenly far less impressive."

Ami just shook her head, trying not to laugh. "What if it didn't work?"

"Well, then I would have..." Minako trailed off.

Artemis looked up at her expectantly. "Well?"

"I would have…been in a bit of a bind?" She laughed nervously. "Admittedly, it turns out the compact only had enough charge for the one Crescent Beam, so…lucky?"

Rei just shook her head. "You really are crazy."

Minako tapped the side of her head with two fingers. "Like a rabbit!"

She was met with a chorus of groans. "Oh, you guys!"

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry, Wrath. We failed."<p>

Wrath barely heard her; his thoughts were still with Makoto. Why couldn't he bring himself to hate her? What was this madness that had taken him? _What's wrong with me? I've watched over the deaths of many worlds. Why is it so difficult this time?_

Pride continued, making excuse after excuse…until he held up his hand. "Stop."

"Yes, Wrath." She bowed her head, and he noticed her hair hanging loose; he idly wondered what had happened to her hair sticks.

"It is of no consequence," he muttered. "Leave me…"

The redhead turned, only to pause after a few steps. "I don't mean to question your judgement; I only ask because I am…concerned." Pride stared into his eyes. "What do you intend to do with Sailor Jupiter?"

It was a good question. What _did _he intend to do with her? "I haven't decided yet."

"If she won't provide any useful information…then surely she must die?"

He nodded idly. It was a fair point. Makoto _was _Sailor Jupiter. She stood against them; between him and Princess Serenity. Between him and the Silver Crystal, his main objective. She was his enemy, and there was little doubt that his master would wish her dead. So why was it so difficult to consider? Was it really so hard?

"If you wish…" Pride offered, "I can have one of my Marauders finish her?"

"I will make my decision shortly, Pride," he snapped. "Now leave me. I won't say it again."

"Of course," she said, with a hasty bow.

Wrath stood, and summoned an image of Makoto. He had two choices; kill her…or let her go. Unfortunately, he couldn't bring himself to consider either option.

* * *

><p>Minako turned to Corey curiously. "What's up, cutie? You've been awfully quiet all night."<p>

He shrugged. "I'm just in awe. I got to meet Sailor V."

He was walking her home; it was really kind of sweet, considering his apartment was in the opposite direction. He'd barely said a word back at the shrine. Admittedly, her and Usagi had been talking at a thousand words a minute…maybe that had something to do with it?

"Oh?"

"Yeah! I had a bit of a crush on Sailor V when I was fourteen…and I got to hang out with her today. Er, you, I mean."

She laughed. "You and every other fourteen-year-old boy! Seriously, though...you hang out with me almost every day."

"Yeah, but not like that. Not in…the uniform."

Minako blushed. "You like the uniform?"

"I love it," he said with a wink.

"Aww," she giggled, stretching up to kiss him quickly.

A frustrated sigh came from below. "You two realise I'm still here, right?"

"Oh, shush, Arty, we're having a moment." An idea occurred to her. "How about a date?"

"What? Right now?" Corey asked.

"Yes, right now! A date...with Sailor V!"

The cat tried again. "Minako, your pen is not a toy! You're can't be serio-"

"Artemis! Never interrupt me when I'm planning romance!"

He sighed sadly. "You never listen to me…"

* * *

><p>Corey sat atop Tokyo Tower, with Minako – no, Sailor V – leaning back against his chest. He had his arm around her, fingers tracing gentle lines across her bare stomach. It was a very different outfit than the one she wore as Sailor Venus; that was for sure.<p>

"I had a lot of fun tonight," she said softly.

"Me too."

They'd made their way across Tokyo, Sailor V and Guardian Justice teaming up for one night only. Finally, they'd finished up here; it was a clear night, and the moon and stars were shining down on them.

"This was always my favourite hangout when I needed to unwind," Minako said quietly.

"I can see why. The peace and quiet, the view…" He kissed the top of her head. "The company's pretty great, too."

"Flatterer."

"It's not flattery if it's true…"

She tilted her head back in a clear invitation, and this time Corey didn't hesitate; he leaned down and kissed her softly, feeling her gloved hand reach up to hold the back of his head. For that brief moment, everything was right with the world.

"Oh, give it a rest!" Artemis groaned. "Why did you even bring me up here?"

* * *

><p>AN: Another chapter down. Yet again, I find I don't have a great deal to say about this one. It was refreshing to fit a little action in after some slower chapters, though, and for once it was the Marauders getting their rear-ends handed to them. I hope you enjoyed it; more to come soon!<p> 


	14. The Realist's Hubris

Standard disclaimer - I don't own Sailor Moon, or its characters. All OCs, however, are mine.

* * *

><p>Minako crept along the roof, and tentatively opened her window. Artemis was following along behind her, keeping his mouth shut as planned. She swung one leg over the windowsill, ducked her head inside…and froze as the light clicked on.<p>

Artemis was right behind her. "Mina-" She shoved him backwards through the window on reflex, and cringed as she heard him fall off the roof. _Oops!_

"Minako Aino!" She looked up into her mother's furious face. "Exactly what do you think you're doing?!"

"Uh…"

"What kind of hour is this?! And sneaking in through the window? Really?!"

"Um…" _Oh, come on, think of something to say_, she thought desperately.

"Where have you been?"

"I…uh…I was…"

"Oh, my god, you were at some kind of…crazy…teenage…_sex party_, weren't you?!" Fumiko cried, burying her head in her hands. "I've failed as a mother!"

"S-sex party?!" Minako shrieked, horrified. She tried to stand, but forgot she was straddling the windowsill; her foot caught on the edge and she crashed to the floor. "Owww…my face…"

Fumiko was practically in tears. "Oh, where did I go wrong with you?"

"Sex party?!" Minako repeated, as she leapt to her feet. "Really, mother?! I'm on _drugs_, and I go to…_sex parties_?!" The blonde folded her arms across her chest. "Just what kind of daughter do you think you raised?!"

"That's just it, Minako; I don't know anymore!" Fumiko suddenly seemed to lose all energy, and sank down onto the bed. "You were such a good girl growing up. Active, driven, a decent student…maybe a little hyperactive, but it wasn't such a bad thing." She looked down at her hands. "It all started to go wrong, though, not long after you turned thirteen; you changed almost overnight. I don't know what happened to you!"

Minako felt a little of her own anger fade. _Thirteen? I became Sailor V…that's what happened._

"You stopped trying in school, you dropped volleyball, and you started sneaking around at all hours of the night. Where does a thirteen-year-old girl go at midnight, Minako?" Fumiko sighed deeply. "I was so happy when you finished your first year of high school. You seemed focused, and your grades lifted. You were…calmer. Even happier. You even picked a career, finally, and then got into university." The older woman sighed. "For the last three years, you've been _my_ Minako again. And now, suddenly, in the last two weeks…you've regressed."

Minako was speechless. _I think that's the first time she's told me what she's really thinking in…oh, wow, maybe ever? I guess, from her point of view, it would look like I _am _falling apart or something. _Her anger faded completely, replaced with…regret. _After so many years of being a Sailor Senshi, I guess I'm just used to it; I didn't even think about what jumping back in would do to the people around me. Or how it would look. She's just worried about me._

A quiet 'meow' came from the window, and she turned to see Artemis sitting on the windowsill, shooting her a very dirty look. She mouthed a quick 'sorry', before turning back to her mother and nodding slowly. "You're right, mother."

"What?" Fumiko looked terrified. "I'm right?!"

"Huh? Oh, no!" Minako waved her hands furiously. "Not about the _sex party _thing! For the love of…" She blushed furiously. "I'm still a virgin!"

"Oh, thank god!"

"I meant the…lies," she admitted. "And my…behaviour…lately."

"Alright," Fumiko allowed, grudgingly. "Perhaps I overreacted a bit."

"Just a bit?!" Minako snapped. "You think?"

Fumiko crossed her arms. "Where were you, really, Minako?"

The blonde sighed deeply. _It's time. I can't keep lying to her_. She glanced at Artemis. _I'm not sure this is such a good idea…but here goes._ "The truth is…" _I'm a Sailor Senshi. I've saved the world several times over. I've even died twice. See? It's not so hard to say. Just open your mouth and let the words come out!_

"Yes?"

Artemis' eyes went wide, and he shook his head frantically.

"I…" She hesitated.

"You can tell me, Minako!"

She nodded solemnly. "I was..." _Be strong, Minako…be strong! _"I was with my boyfriend!"

Artemis fell backwards through the window again with a loud yowl, and Minako winced as she heard him hit the ground for the second time. _He's gonna be mad…_

Fumiko blinked slowly. "Boyfriend?"

"Yes, mother. Boyfriend."

"You have a boyfriend?" Fumiko asked. "A _real_ one?"

Minako frowned; she was a little hurt by the insinuation. "_Yes_, mother."

"This isn't just another one of your silly little crushes?"

"No, mother. A real, live, human boyfriend." She got a little dreamy as she remembered her night with Corey. "We just sat, and talked, and watched the stars…" _And kissed a lot! _"…and I guess I lost track of time."

"Oh, thank god," Fumiko muttered. "I was beginning to think you were a lesbian!"

"Mother!" she shrieked. "How could you say…wait…would it matter if I _was _a lesbian?" _That's such a typical thing for her to say!_

"It wouldn't," Fumiko replied, with a soft laugh. "I'm just relieved. I want grandchildren someday, Minako. And I'm happy you'll be able to give them to me!"

_Grandchildren? _Minako thought blankly. _How did we get to grandchildren?! _She was beginning to understand where she got her 'crazy' from. "Um…I'm just going to pretend this incredibly awkward conversation never happened. Yeah…I was home by ten, I went to bed…and this was all some sort of incredibly disturbing nightmare. No sex parties, no lesbians, and no grandchildren. It was all just a dream…"

"Don't think you're getting away with it this easily," Fumiko said tersely.

The blonde sighed. "Of course not."

"I'll forgive you…this one time," her mother declared. "But you need to bring your boyfriend…what's his name?"

"Corey," Minako said softly.

"Kori?"

"No, _Corey_…he's American."

"Alright," Fumiko said with a nod. "I'll let you off…if you bring Corey here for dinner. Tomorrow night."

"Tomorrow?" Minako stammered. "That's…kind of short notice."

"Tomorrow night, Minako. No arguments."

"Tomorrow it is," she agreed reluctantly. _Oh, Corey's gonna be so excited…_

* * *

><p>Titus sat on the bed, watching Corey sleep. He'd been here for an hour already, and there were only a few minutes left before his charge's alarm went off. <em>If I'm actually going to do this, <em>he thought, _I need to do it now._ He readied himself, focused his thoughts…and sighed. _Why is this so hard? After all the other difficult choices I've made in the last thousand years, why can't I bring myself to wipe Corey's memory? _Titus knew the answer, of course; he just didn't want to admit it…

"_What the hell?" Corey peered down at him suspiciously. "Did you just…talk?"_

_Titus sighed. Of course he'd focus on that first. "Indeed I did, Corey. My name is Titus…and I've been looking for you for a very long time."_

"_How are you doing that? This was Ryan's idea, right? There's some kinda speaker on your collar, isn't there?" His eyes widened. "Oh…you're not wearing a collar…what the hell?"_

"_Yes, Corey. I can talk. In fact, I can do a lot of things most cats can't. I have…a hidden power. Much like you."_

"_Hidden power?" Corey scoffed. "I think you've got me confused with someone else."_

_Titus was surprised; the boy had accepted his ability to speak rather quickly, at least._

"_It's true, Corey. Inside you is a special power, just waiting to be awakened."_

_The teenager shook his head, and looked down at the bed. "I'm not special…"_

"_Oh, but you are!" Titus assured him. Let's see…what did he have to work with? He looked around the room, noticing the swords on the walls, and the knight statuettes. Well…surely some kind of latent memory, even with the block in place. A Guardian Knight who liked knights and swords. This was almost too easy. "I see you're a fan of swords."_

_Corey nodded. "Yeah, I guess." He frowned. "What-"_

"_It just so happens that I have something for you. A gift."_

"_A gift? From a talking cat? I'm not sure I want it."_

_The cat leapt backwards into the air, summoning Justiciar, and the blade dropped gently onto the bed. "Yes, a gift. This…is _your _sword. It is the key to unlocking your power."_

"_It's beautiful…" Corey admitted. "But I've never owned a sword like this."_

_Titus groaned in frustration. "It _was _yours…in another life."_

"_Sure thing, Titus." Corey reached out tentatively towards Justiciar's hilt, but stopped just short of touching it._

"_Go ahead, Corey…it's yours. Take it. Hold it in your hand…and feel its power."_

_The teenager's fingers wrapped around the hilt slowly…_

Titus sighed. He'd gotten Corey to accept the sword eventually; he'd even gotten him to invoke the power of Selene, becoming 'Guardian Justice' for the first time, right there in his bedroom. The cat shook his head. It was a long, winding road that had led them here to Tokyo. Somewhere along the way, they'd even managed to become friends…

"_Hey, Titus?"_

"_Yes, Corey?"_

"_Would you tell me more about the Moon Kingdom?"_

"_I can do that. Where did we leave off last time? Oh, yes. Queen Serenity ruled over…oh, by Selene, you're going to eat _another _slice?!"_

"_I'm a growing teen," Corey protested. "And I do nothing but go to school and train all day. Running around in plate armour burns a lot of calories!"_

_Titus let a chuckle of his own out. He couldn't help himself; he liked the boy. "Well, how can I fault logic like that? I'll take another slice too."_

"_You're a cat. Your stomach's tiny. How are you putting away so much food?"_

"_I have many amazing powers, Corey," he said solemnly. "Demolishing pizza, as you would put it, is just one of them…"_

_Corey laughed again. "Hey, Titus?"_

"_Yes, Corey?"_

"_Thanks for putting up with me these last few weeks. I know I've learned a little slower than you wanted me to…"_

"_Think nothing of it," Titus assured him. "I can see you're trying your hardest, and you've already so much progress." He smiled. "I'm proud of you, Corey."_

"_Thanks, Titus," the teenager said, smiling faintly. "You've been a really good friend, ever since I met you."_

_That stunned Titus for a moment. Yes, they were friends…weren't they? _

"_You never have to thank me for that," he chuckled. "Now! I was going to tell you all about Queen Serenity, wasn't I? Right! She ruled over the Moon Kingdom for…"_

Titus shook his head slowly. "I can't do it…I just can't."

Corey stirred, and opened his eyes. They narrowed instantly. "Hey, buddy. You're back."

Titus nodded. _Well, if I'm not wiping his memory, _he decided, _that leaves only one option. _"We need to talk."

Corey sat up, instantly serious_. _"Yeah. We do."

Titus got straight to the point. "How long have you remembered your past?"

"Tokyo Skytree. My death."

"Ah. Makoto's 'defibrillation'?"

"Yeah."

"Well," the cat said slowly. "I assume you have questions?"

"I do...but now's no good. I've got class." A touch of sarcasm entered his voice. "I remember how important you think my education is."

Titus ignored the barb. "Very well. This afternoon?"

"Yeah. But not here. Meet me at the shrine."

"I'd really rather do this in private," Titus objected.

"Oh, I know you would," Corey chuckled. "That's exactly why we're gonna do this in front of everyone."

"You don't trust me." It wasn't a question.

"Not anymore, Titus."

"Very well, then," he agreed. "The shrine, at five o'clock?"

"Perfect." Corey slid out of bed, and stretched. "Oh, and Titus?"

"Yes, Corey?"

"The truth. Make sure you bring it with you."

* * *

><p>"So…you want me to meet your parents?" Corey repeated slowly.<p>

"Oh, god no!" Minako groaned loudly. "But it was the only way to get her to stop talking! I just couldn't take anymore! It was all sex parties this, and lesbians that; then she started on the grandchildren!"

Corey just stared at her blankly. "I'm confused…"

Usagi nodded slowly. "That makes two of us…"

"Three, actually…" Ami added.

Rei just sighed. "I feel like you _think_ we should know what you mean, Minako…"

"I usually don't," Mamoru admitted dryly.

Minako shot them all a dirty look, before pouting for Corey. "You'll come, though…right?"

He sighed, and shrugged. "Sure. I guess I've gotta meet your parents sometime. It might as well be tonight."

"Great!" She planted a quick kiss on his lips, something he didn't mind at all. "I promise it won't be horrible!"

"Good luck," Mamoru offered. "I still have nightmares about my first dinner with Usagi's parents."

"Oh, Mama and Papa weren't _that_ bad!" Usagi protested.

"No, you're right," he agreed. "Your _mother_ was delightful!"

"Titus is here!" Artemis called, entering with Luna.

The mood of the room seemed to darken immediately. Corey checked his watch. "Right on time. He's as punctual as ever."

The ginger cat entered, and sat before them. "Good afternoon, everyone." He turned to Usagi, and bowed his head slightly. "Princess."

Corey watched as Usagi returned the nod. _Oh, Usagi…friendly to a fault_.

"Well," Titus declared, turning his gaze to Corey. "Shall we begin?"

"You wanted to talk," Corey said bluntly.

Titus looked around the room and sighed deeply. "As I said this morning, I really would have preferred a private conversation…"

"Anything you have to say to me, you can say in front of my friends."

Titus approximated a shrug quite well. "As you wish." His tail twitched as he spoke, however; it was a rare sign of nervousness that Corey had only seen from him a few times. "I assume you have questions to ask?"

_Might as well just get it out there,_ he decided. "Statements, to start with. You blocked my memories of my past life."

The cat nodded. "Yes."

"You lied about my betrayal of Queen Serenity. You knew all along that I'd stood by her side, yet you told me I'd tried to murder her. You told Usagi, Luna and Artemis the same thing."

"That's also true."

Luna looked shocked. "Titus…why would you do this?"

"I'd like to hear the answer to that question, as well," Corey agreed. "Why? Why even bother bringing me to Tokyo, just to try and drive a wedge between the Senshi and me?"

"It's all about training, Corey. Yours, specifically." He cocked his head to the side. "Before we continue, I'm curious. You claim to remember your past; do you recall the conversation we had following Faith's initiation?"

Corey remembered it vividly. He'd relived it just the night before. And suddenly, everything began falling into place. "So that's what this is all about? The Revenant Knight?"

"What?" Rei demanded. "What do you know about that thing, Titus?"

"It was his big obsession, back in the Silver Millennium," Corey answered. "He had proof it was coming…but nobody would listen."

"That's right," Titus agreed. "I've known it's coming for the last thousand years. I begged for your help, Corey, to ensure the best defence possible was planned for its arrival."

"I remember…and I agreed to help you."

"Yes, you did…and then your comrades Faith and Honour ruined everything with their little coup attempt. All three Guardian Knights, dead in minutes. And with them, the Moon Kingdom!"

"What?" Luna argued. "Metalia and Beryl destroyed the Moon Kingdom!"

"That's right!" Mamoru added. "You can't blame the Guardian Knights for that!"

"Are you so sure?" Titus said. "How do you think our forces might have fared had the three Guardian Knights stood as one against the enemy?" The ginger cat narrowed his eyes. "It's true; the Guardian Knights may not have destroyed the Moon Kingdom, but their collapse doomed us all the same."

"Even if that _is_ true," Corey objected, "What does it have to do with what you've done to me? To all of us?"

"It has _everything_ to do with my actions!" Titus retorted. "You're not stupid, Corey; I know that! Use your brain and think about it for a moment!"

It _was_ becoming clear. And he didn't like where it was heading. "You needed a Guardian Knight."

"Yes," Titus agreed. "Specifically…I needed a Guardian Knight of Justice. A strong one, who understood his true potential."

"Then why block Corey's memories at all?" Ami argued. "Surely he'd be much stronger if he remembered his original training?"

Titus nodded thoughtfully. "I considered that option, but rejected it for one simple reason; I couldn't allow Corval's failure in the Silver Millennium to repeat itself here and now. There was too much at stake."

"My failure?" Corey scoffed. "What failure?"

"Your failure to keep your eyes open," Titus said bluntly. There was definite irritation in his voice now. "Whether it was your ridiculous idealism, or a distraction of another sort," He glanced at Minako, "you failed in your duty. You failed to see the threat posed by your comrades, until it was too late."

Corey bit back his angry response, as the cat's words sank in. _Maybe Titus has a point; Corval_ should _have seen it coming. Honour's anger…Faith's disillusionment…was I really such an idealist that I couldn't see the danger? _

"Once you fell in that final battle, it became clear that the Moon Kingdom would soon follow. I had to…improvise."

"Improvise?" Usagi asked. "What do you mean?"

"I begged your mother to send me with you all, to the future. To watch over Corval in his new life, and guide him through his training." He chuckled. "Luna and Artemis were already sealed in their capsules; altering their memories of the battle was a simple task – I thought it was a wise precaution, in case I needed a reason to keep Corey separated longer than planned. After I woke in the present, I was shocked to find you already active, Princess, along with the other Sailor Senshi." Titus glanced over at Minako. "That's when I I tracked you down, Minako…and put a memory block in place in your mind as well."

She sat up instantly. "Why would you do that?"

The cat ignored her, and turned back to Corey. "Don't you see? I had to prevent the two of you from falling for each other all over again! I took no pleasure in keeping you apart…but it was necessary. I needed you focused on the mission, and your training. She'd proven a distraction once already; I couldn't let it happen again." He stared down at the floor for a moment. "Apparently, I underestimated the power of love to transcend memory…"

"Evidently," Minako agreed icily. Corey idly wondered if she'd put everything together yet. _Despite her personality, Minako's definitely _not _stupid._

"You read through the entire collected Guardian Knight archives," Corey recalled. "Our training manuals, our techniques, our lore…the entire history of the Divine Triumvirate of Selene."

"Yes!" Titus agreed. "You are far more important than you realise, Corey! Think about it; Tokyo Skytree. Your Judicial Flames burnt away the Revenant Knight's dark aura, and they were but a _fraction_ of your potential power!" He stood, staring up at Corey. "The Revenant Knight is a creature of pure evil and injustice; uniquely vulnerable to you and your power! I needed to ensure that you were ready to stand against it when it arrived!"

"You still haven't explained _why _you lied!" Corey groaned, growing angry. "Can't you just tell me the truth for once?"

"You want the truth?" Titus retorted. "Fine! When I first found you, Corey, you were just some angry kid, mad at the world because your dad had walked out! I gave you a great gift; I tried to show you the power hidden inside you…and what happened when you did? You got arrogant! You reached your peak far too early! You got strong enough to defeat Surpatore and the Dark Kingdom…and then you stopped trying!"

"I _never _stopped trying!" Corey roared, leaping to his feet in anger. "Don't you even _dare _suggest that! I trained like you told me to every goddamn day for three years, Titus! I tried to centre myself, and focus, and channel Selene's power! But it just…didn't…work!"

"I read everything in those archives!" Titus shot back. "I know that to achieve true strength, a Guardian Knight needs to be calm, balanced and focused! The strongest of them were detached from the world, at peace with themselves…"

"And _that's_ why you did all this?" Corey interrupted. It finally made sense to him. "You tried to sabotage my friendships before I could even make them! You painted me as a potential enemy, so everyone would keep me at arm's length! And when you couldn't work out how to keep me away from the Sailor Senshi any longer…" He felt his hand clenching into a fist. "You tried to steal the past Minako and I had shared to prevent us from falling in love all over again?!"

He saw Minako's eyes widen, followed by a sudden wince of pain as her fingers rubbed her temple. _There's the block..._

"You wanted me alone…" Corey finished bitterly. "Without any distractions. For the greater good."

"Yes!" Titus agreed excitedly. "You finally understand-"

"You got it wrong!"

"What?" Titus appeared confused.

"I said…you got it wrong." He remembered Honour's words, from one of his first training sessions. "As Guardian Knight of Justice, I _need _the fire burning in my heart! My sense of justice…it's my greatest strength. My friends, my family…" He gazed briefly at Minako. "And the other people I care about. _That's_ why I stalled, Titus! I could only get so far by 'centering myself', as you suggested!"

"No…" Titus seemed rattled. "The texts…the histories…they all agreed!"

Corey shook his head. "All this time, you've been teaching me to be calm, and at peace…when I should have been focusing on _why _I fight! The people I care about. The people I _Iove_! The outrage I feel when faced with injustice! Those are the reasons I'm here, Titus. _They're_ the source of my strength!"

"But…"

"You wanna talk about arrogance, Titus? How about yours? All this grief was caused by your simple, flawed belief in your own inability to make mistakes!"

"But…the texts…" the cat stammered frantically.

"You couldn't just be honest with me, could you?" he sighed. "No. Of course not. Your first instinct was to lie to me…to keep me in the dark…where I was easier to control."

Titus blanched. "I thought, based on the information I had…that I was doing the wrong thing…for the right reasons."

"Maybe you did. But you made a mistake, all the same."

Titus wouldn't look at him. "I don't make mistakes…" He looked around the room, and Corey saw it as it happened; the cat crumbled. "By Selene…I was prepared to wipe your memory completely…"

"What?!" Usagi demanded. "You would have-"

"Usagi," Corey said, holding up his hand. "It's okay." He turned back to the cat. "That would have been the easiest choice by far. What happened? It doesn't seem like you to back out, given what you've already done for 'the greater good'."

"Believe it or not, Corey…I consider you my friend."

"If Corey's your friend, I don't want to know how you treat your enemies!" Rei scoffed.

"I'm aware of the hypocrisy in my statement," Titus muttered. "What can I say? I grew to like you, Corey. Even though my actions may seem callous…I care about you. I first met you as a sixteen-year-old boy…and I've watched you grow up into a fine young man." He looked down at the floor. "I couldn't bring myself to wipe away everything that made you who you are. I remembered all the good times, Corey…the movie nights, the jokes, our talks about the Moon Kingdom...and I couldn't do it."

"How sad," Corey said quietly. "The ultimate realist, undone by idealism."

Titus bowed his head. "I don't expect you to forgive me, Corey…but I need you to know that I'm so sorry…"

"Are you?" Corey asked, his voice flat. "Or are you just sorry you were wrong?"

The cat remained silent.

"I'm serious. If you'd been right all along…would you still feel so bad?"

Yet again, Titus said nothing.

"Your silence is enough of an answer." Corey sighed deeply. "You know what the saddest part of all this is, Titus? You didn't even break my trust…because it turns out there was never any between us."

"Corey…" he begged. "Please…"

He just shook his head. "I can't trust you, Titus. And that means we're done. I don't want to see you again..."

The cat looked up at him wordlessly for several seconds, then finally nodded slowly. "I…understand. Before I go, please…let me undo what damage I can." He turned to Minako. "Just relax. This won't hurt at all." A small cone of light shone from his crescent mark, illuminating the symbol of Venus on her forehead. She blinked rapidly, before settling on look of confusion. Titus repeated the process with Luna and Artemis; they shared a look of understanding.

"That's how it really happened," Luna breathed.

Artemis glanced at Corey quickly. "I can't believe we got it so wrong…"

"Goodbye, Corey," Titus said quietly. "Be great...I know you have it in you."

He disappeared through the door, leaving the room in silence. Corey was troubled to discover that he didn't feel angry anymore. He just felt numb. _Despite everything…we _were_ friends. And I'm going to miss him._

"Are you okay?" Usagi asked quietly.

"No," he admitted, staring down at the floor. "I'm not."

"I'm going to make some tea," Rei announced awkwardly, heading out into the hall.

"And I'll…help you," Ami volunteered, following quickly.

He lifted his gaze to Minako; she was staring at him blankly. She whispered something he couldn't quite make out, and stood abruptly. "I…need to go too…"

His heart sank. "Minako…"

"I just...need some air," she managed, rushing past him and out the door.

"Great," he muttered. "She hates me…"

"No, she doesn't," Artemis said gently. "I've come to recognise Minako's moods well after all this time, and that was confusion…with a little fear mixed in. She just found out she shared a whole other life with you, Corey…give her some time to sort through that. She'll be alright."

"Thanks, Artemis…I apprecia-" He froze as Usagi wrapped her arms around him. He couldn't recall her ever hugging him before, and his gaze snapped quickly to Mamoru. He didn't seem too upset. In fact, he was smiling.

"It isn't easy to suddenly remember a whole other life, my friend; you should know that better than most," he chuckled.

"It's a…adjustment," Usagi agreed, smiling up at him reassuringly. "I know how Minako feels…but she'll be back. I know it."

"I hope so…"

* * *

><p>Makoto looked up as Wrath reappeared in a shimmer of black cloud. He stared down at her for several seconds, before folding his arms across his chest.<p>

"Princess Serenity…would she trade the Silver Crystal for your life?"

The brunette crossed her own arms. "No! And I'd never let her, even if she somehow considered it!"

"Just as I expected…" He sighed and turned away, staring off at…she wasn't really sure what. Going by his outbursts in the past, he could be seeing _anything_. "Sailor Pride thinks I should just kill you. You're our enemy, and if you serve no other useful purpose, there's no reason to continue holding you here."

She felt a sudden stab of fear in her chest. _Is this it_, she wondered. _Has he made up his mind? _"And what do you think?"

"I don't know what I think," he admitted. "You stand with Princess Serenity; that should be enough to seal your fate. And yet…" A sigh escaped his lips. "The thought of causing you pain is…unpleasant."

"Well then…what are you going to do with me?" she asked.

Wrath turned to face her again, and she saw something unexpected in his eyes; doubt. "The Marauders have failed. I brought them here…and that makes me responsible. It won't be long before the Revenant Knight sends another lieutenant to replace me. If you're still here when that happens, you'll be killed. At least...out there, with your friends…you stand a chance at survival."

He extended his hand, palm up, and her transformation wand shimmered into existence. A familiar black portal appeared behind him. "Take this…and go."

Makoto looked up in shock as she took her wand from his hand; she wasn't sure what possessed her at that moment…but she had to try. "Come with me!"

Wrath frowned. "What?"

"You don't have to do this anymore," she urged him. "You can turn away from all of this! Just…come with me."

"I can't," he replied bitterly. "I made my choice a long time ago, Makoto…and I've come to accept it."

"But-"

"I still despise Justice, and your princess, and I'll gladly kill them both if the opportunity presents itself." He cocked his head to the side. "Does that change your offer?"

She felt her heart grow cold. "What makes me any different?"

Wrath glanced at the floor. "I don't know. But you are." He gestured at the portal. "Now, go."

Makoto nodded wordlessly, and stepped through the shimmering black cloud.

* * *

><p>Corey accepted the steaming cup of tea and smiled. "Thanks, Rei."<p>

"No problem," she replied, patting him on the shoulder as she headed back outside.

"Wow…" Usagi observed. "She's really warmed up to you since you saved her life."

"Yeah…funny how that works."

"So…" she began. "Titus."

"What about him?"

"Are you really okay with never seeing him again?"

He sighed. "Usagi…"

"Okay, okay…so you don't want to talk about him." She winked. "What about Minako, then?"

"Yeah…"

"Do you love her?"

"What?" he coughed, choking on his tea.

"It's a simple enough question," she said seriously. "Do you love Minako?"

"Where's this coming from, all of a sudden?"

"Well, things just got complicated," Usagi shrugged. "You remember loving her…and I'm guessing after Titus' little brain scan, she feels the same about you." She winked. "So…do you love her?"

"I…I don't know," Corey confessed. "I think, maybe…that's my answer. I remember loving Mina, a thousand years ago, but…Minako's so different. She's flaky, and obsessive. Really, she's kind of crazy."

Usagi narrowed her eyes. "I told you not to hurt her! If you-"

"Oh, god, no, Usagi! No! I _love_ those things about Minako! But am I _in _love with her? I don't know. I feel like I could be…but right now? After two weeks? Who says 'I love you' after two weeks?!"

Usagi smiled. "See? It's these kinds of things you should be telling Minako."

"Maybe he just did..."

Corey looked up to see Minako standing awkwardly in the doorway. She seemed nervous again, like she'd been when they'd first gotten together.

"I didn't mean to eavesdrop," she said quietly. "I came back to talk to Usagi, and just kind of caught you guys halfway through…I guess she's a pretty popular girl tonight."

"Talk to Corey instead," Usagi suggested, jumping to her feet. "I'll just…go stand outside! Come on, Rei, we're leaving them alone!"

"No, I want to hear this!" the shrine maiden protested.

"Shhh! We'll listen from just outside the door!"_  
><em>

Corey shook his head. _D___oes she not realise we can still hear her? __His new friends were all a little crazy; Minako certainly wasn't the only one. He looked up at her nervously, until she finally sat beside him.

"I'm sorry," he said quickly.

"What? Why?"

"I should have told you about our past as soon as I remembered it. I just…I didn't know how, and…I was scared."

She smiled gently. "You, scared? Of what?"

"If you did someday come to love me, I wanted it to be because you loved _me_," he admitted. "Not because you loved the guy I _used_ to be."

Minako nodded slowly. "I can understand that. I freaked out a little before…for pretty much the same reasons." She sighed. "I worried for a moment that the only reason you were with me was because you'd loved Mina." A sigh escaped her lips. "It's all so…confusing." Her voice took on a slightly dreamy quality. "It is pretty awesome to have my own past life romance though! I mean...we were in _love_!"

"Yeah," he chuckled. "We were."

"Corval and Mina..."

"Yep," he agreed. "Things were pretty serious. Corval would have married her, if it were possible."

"Mina always understood," she said softly. "And she was happy just to have him in her life." She shuffled closer to him, and lay her head on his shoulder. "Corey...I'm sorry about before. I shouldn't have run off like that. It just…it was all a bit much."

"I understand, believe me. Don't even worry about it."

She was silent for a moment, absently tapping her fingers together, and he studied her curiously. Was she nervous? For that matter, why was he suddenly so anxious? He hadn't felt like this around her since their first date.

"Corey?" she asked softly.

"Yeah?"

"Are we…in love now?"

He considered the question, his conversation with Usagi still fresh in his mind. The answer seemed clear. But he was curious.

"What do you think?"

She giggled quietly. "That's cheating…I asked you first.

"I'd like to hear your thoughts, all the same."

Minako nodded gently. "I know I loved Corval…but you're not him."

"No," he agreed. "I'm not. Not anymore."

"And I'm not Mina…" she admitted.

"But maybe that's okay? I mean, I didn't even know she existed when I met you, Minako…I liked _you_. Not Mina. Maybe we're not 'in love' just yet…but that's okay. I'm not in any rush to get there." He reached out and took her hand in his. "I really like you, Minako…and I know in my heart that I _could_ love you someday. Maybe someday soon. And you know what? I'm more than happy with that."

She leaned closer in and wrapped her arms around him, pressing her cheek into his chest. "I really like you too, Corey…and I couldn't be any happier."

They sat in silence, as he just enjoyed the feel of her warm body against his. Until…

"Kiss…" It was a faint whisper.

"Yes…kiss!" And another one.

He frowned, looking around the room. "Did you hear that?"

She sighed. "Usagi and Rei are still outside."

A quick retort drifted in through the door. "No, we're not!"

"Oh, Usagi," he muttered. "You're such a terrible liar." He tilted his head down, to whisper in Minako's ear. "Still…it doesn't sound like such a bad idea."

She glanced up at him, a sly smile on her lips. "Well…I _do _enjoy kissing you. A lot. But I think I'd like to hear a little more of what you love about me first..."

"Seriously? You're bribing me with a kiss?"

"Oh, cutie…bribery is such a dirty word," she said with a wink. "Besides...I promise you, this kiss will be well worth it."

"How can I resist that?" he replied, laughing softly. "Let's see. There's your smile…and your caring, kind-hearted nature…"

"Good start," she agreed, nodding slowly. "Keep it coming."

"Um...the way you always know exactly how to cheer me up."

"More," she giggled.

"That cute little wrinkle you get on the bridge of your nose whenever you're confused. Or mad."

"Everything about me is cute, but I'll accept it anyway!" She winked, and leaned in closer. "Okay...I think you've earned this."

Her lips pressed against his. In moments, he felt Minako's arms snake up and around his neck, as the kiss grew deeper. _She's incredible_, he thought, as his hands drifted up to rest on her hips. _Minako is the most…oh, my god, is that her _tongue_?! It is! Sweet…Jesus, that's just…wow! _His brain stopped functioning at about that point, and Corey lost interest in everything around him…except the beautiful girl in his arms. She always knew _just _how to cheer him up…

* * *

><p>AN: That turned into a monster chapter! I had no plans for it to be quite that long. Anyway...I hope it was at least entertaining. The CoreyTitus confrontation is resolved, Minako got her memories of Corval back, and Makoto's coming home with some bad news. With all that said, there's still much more to come!

A quick note: Artemis cares about Minako a lot, in all the different mediums; the Sailor V and Sailor Moon mangas, and the original anime, which my characterisations are based on. A common theme to all of them is his overprotective nature; he's not just going to accept Minako dating easily. He doesn't hate Corey, he's just unwilling to let go of Minako so easily. Be at ease, everyone, he'll mellow out eventually - as shown towards the end.

As for Minako's mother (if she has an official name, I can't find it anywhere, hence 'Fumiko' - check out the meaning, it seemed to fit!), I wanted to try and give her a little bit of character beyond 'angry at Minako all the time'. So, here she is; overprotective, strict, and a little mental herself...but she clearly loves Minako (as we all do!).

Thanks for reading, everyone, I'll be back with another chapter soon!


	15. Minako's Dream and Fury's Nightmare

Standard disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon, or its characters. Any OCs, however, are mine.

* * *

><p>Usagi sighed loudly; she was bored. <em>Read it…read it…read it…read it <em>twice_…and read it. _"Rei, you need to get some new manga; I've read your entire collection!"

The shrine maiden sighed. "Or…and this is just an idea, Usagi…you could go and buy your own manga for a change!"

"Well, I _could_," Usagi teased, "but then yours would never get read!"

Rei just sighed and resumed sweeping. Usagi frowned. She'd been hoping for an argument; it would have at least killed some time_. _Mamoru was working, and she didn't really want to go home. All she had waiting for her there were assignments…and that was not something she wanted to think about right now. Her eyes locked on Ami. She had her head down in a really, thick textbook. _Ami will talk to me. I hope_. The blonde wandered over slowly, hands clasped casually behind her back.

"Hi, Ami. Watcha reading?"

"Netter's Atlas of Human Anatomy," Ami replied distantly.

"Oh. Is it any good?"

"Well, if you're studying medicine, I'd highly recommend it as 'good'."

"I'm sure," Usagi muttered. "Enjoy!"

She headed outside. Luna and Artemis were sitting on the steps, and she headed right for them. Artemis was in mid-sentence as she approached.

"…believe it! I feel like such a fool."

"He fooled us all," Luna replied, shaking her head. "I can't believe it."

"Titus?" Usagi asked, sitting beside them.

"Titus," Artemis agreed.

"I thought so."

"We were comparing notes," Luna explained, "trying to see if we missed any signs that something was amiss."

"Any luck?"

"No," Artemis sighed. "Either we missed something…or Titus really was that good at masking his tracks."

"Well, don't feel too badly," Usagi said, trying to be reassuring. "Corey told me he only figured it out because Selene sort of warned him; he said Titus was my mother's spymaster…"

"What?" Luna sputtered. "_Titus_ was…"

"Serenity's Shadow?" Artemis finished, his eyes wide.

"Serenity's Shadow?" Usagi repeated. "What?"

"It was a nickname. People knew your mother had a spy network - all monarchs do. It was run by someone known only as 'Serenity's Shadow'." Luna shook her head slowly. "All of this makes a lot more sense, knowing _that _was Titus."

Usagi sighed. "I still can't believe he would _use _Corey like that. I mean…Luna, it never occurred to you to try to control me like that, right?"

"Never!" Luna agreed.

"I can almost understand his reasoning," Artemis murmured.

"What?" Usagi demanded. "Artemis-"

"I just mean I can recall a few moments early on with Minako where it might have been nice to have her a bit more…_focused_. But I would _never_ have even considered something so dishonest or vile!"

"Oh, Artemis," Luna added gently. "Minako got there in the end. Just look at her now; you did an excellent job."

He nodded. "I know…"

Usagi stared down at him. "Artemis...are you crying?"

"Minako's all grown up!" he wailed. "She doesn't need me anymore!"

Usagi reached out awkwardly and scratched the top of his head. "It's okay, Artemis…let it all out."

He sobbed for a few more seconds, before a familiar voice interrupted. "Wow. Who died?"

"Mako!" Usagi leapt to her feet and nearly tackled her friend with a hug. "How did you-"

"It's a long story," Makoto replied, returning her hug with a weary smile. "We need to get everyone together. There's a lot to talk about."

* * *

><p>Corey sat on the couch beside Minako. Her father, Yoshiro, seemed nice enough, but her mother, Fumiko, had been a little intimidating so far.<p>

"So…" Fumiko began. "What brings you to Japan? It's quite _uncommon_ to meet an American so understanding of our culture."

_You can do this_, he thought. _You faced down Terror _and _the Revenant Knight, and Surpatore and the remnants of the Dark Kingdom before that! You...can…do…this! _He cleared his throat, and fixed what he hoped was a charming smile on his face. "I've always been fascinated by Japanese culture; the people, the food…the anime?" _That sounds familiar. Did I already use this speech before? _He saw Minako shake her head and mouth 'really'. "Uh…that is, I applied to a few universities abroad on a whim…and somehow, I was accepted. It was an amazing opportunity that I couldn't turn down."

Fumiko didn't even blink; her eyes seemed to bore into his very soul! "What are you studying? Something worthwhile, I hope?"

"Uh, yes, Mrs. Aino…Mechanical Engineering." He laughed nervously, dismayed to hear it rise to a higher pitch than usual. _Oh, god, now I'm picking up Minako's laugh. What's happening to me? _"I hope that qualifies?"

Something amazing happened; she actually smiled. "A very solid career choice, _Corey_." He almost breathed a sigh of relief; it was the first time she'd used his name since he'd met her. "You'll earn a lot of prestige, and more importantly _money_, as an engineer." She glanced sidelong at Yoshiro. "Unlike my no-good husband here."

Corey just nodded politely. _Oh, god...this is so awkward. _He heard Minako sigh, and turned to see her holding her head in her hands.

"Please, just let it end…" she groaned.

A timer sounded from the kitchen, and Fumiko rose to her feet. "That will be dinner. Minako, will you help me in the kitchen?"

"What a wonderful idea, nobody thought," Minako sighed, reluctantly following her.

Corey smiled and nodded towards Yoshiro. _Damn it…left alone already. Now what?_

"Nervous?"

"Uh, no, no!" he protested. _Not very convincing, Corey. _He sighed. "Actually…yeah. A little."

"Relax," Yoshiro chuckled. "My wife may come across as a little..._intense_…but believe it or not, she actually seems to like you."

"This is her _liking_ me?" Corey froze. He was sure he'd only thought that, but it had come out of his mouth anyway. "Uh, I didn't mean any disrespect!"

Yoshiro just laughed. "You speak your mind. That's good! Too many people these days are afraid to say what they really think." He leaned in closer, a sinister smile on his face. "Now, with that in mind…just what are your intentions towards my daughter?"

Corey froze. _Uh, oh._

* * *

><p>"Well…he certainly seems nice enough," Fumiko admitted, stirring the frying pan.<p>

"See? Nothing to worry about!" Minako said quickly. _Wow…this isn't going too badly!_

"And he's studying in a decent field…"

_Oh, no. _"I'm sensing a 'but' coming, mother."

"I just…" Fumiko frowned, and turned to face her. "He's American."

Minako blinked, confused. "And?"

"I don't know. I just never pictured you with a…foreigner."

Minako sighed. "Mother…it's the twenty-first century. Race doesn't matter anymore."

"I know _that_!" Fumiko replied. "I just worry…how much can you two really have in common? And what about _his _family? Will they be so accepting of a Japanese girl?"

That question actually gave Minako pause. She knew nothing about Corey's family. Or his life before he came to Japan. _He doesn't talk about himself a lot_, she thought. _And I haven't really asked, because I didn't want to pry. But maybe I should…don't I deserve to know a _little_ about him? _She knew he had a mother…and a younger sister. At least, Minako assumed those were the two women in the photo beside his bed. _That does it. I'm asking him next time I'm at his place. _She looked up to find her mother waiting expectantly. _Still…mother will want an answer right now._

"I don't know," she confessed. "We've only been dating for two weeks, mother. Those sort of things haven't really come up yet."

"Oh. I hadn't realised things were still so early on." Fumiko frowned. "Are you sure he's even your boyfriend?"

"What?" Minako snapped, planting her hands on her hips. "I'm not stupid, mother; we've had _that _talk!"

"Alright, dear, I was just making sure," Fumiko assured her. "Here…take these two bowls to the table."

Minako took them, but paused a moment. "Just, please…go easy, okay? He really is a nice guy, and I don't want you to scare him off!"

"Me? Scare someone off? Don't be ridiculous!"

* * *

><p>"Here you go, Mako," Rei said, handing over a cup of tea and a bowl of rice. "It's not much, I know, but-"<p>

"After the day and a half I just had, it'll be fine," Makoto assured her.

"And you're sure you're alright?" Luna asked.

"I could use a good night's sleep, but I'll be fine, Luna."

Usagi leaned in. "Mako, what happened to you?"

"Sailor Despair beat my head in with her bow, and brought me to Wrath." Makoto took a sip of her tea before continuing. "He thought I was somehow affecting his mind..."

"What?" Ami said with a frown. "That seems a little…paranoid."

_How to explain this_, the brunette thought. "He may be, Ami. He's…seeing things. The image of a woman named Liara, for one."

"The one who killed herself?" Usagi asked.

"Yes," Makoto answered, surprised. "How do you know that?"

"How do _you_ know that?" Ami countered. "Did Wrath tell you?"

Makoto nodded. "Wrath is…he's confused. One moment he's terrifying, the next he's calm, almost conversational. I mean, watched him almost kill Sailor Pride, just for questioning his judgement!" She paused to swallow a mouthful of rice. "He insisted I tell him how I'd managed to manipulate him. I couldn't, for obvious reasons." She stared down. "So he tortured me."

"Bastard," Rei muttered.

"After he accepted I hadn't done anything, he became...talkative."

"How did you escape?" Artemis asked.

"I didn't," the brunette admitted. "Wrath let me go."

She was met with a chorus of "What?!"

"I don't know why he did it. Not exactly. But, he said the thought of causing me pain was 'unpleasant'."

Luna looked up at her. "Mako…could it be that he has _feelings_ for you?"

"I don't know. If he does, he's not admitting it."

"Could we be looking at another Nephrite?" Usagi asked. Makoto thought she sounded almost hopeful. "It would be nice if we didn't have to kill him like Terror..."

"Terror had multiple chances to change his mind, Usagi," Rei said bluntly. "You can't save someone who doesn't want to be saved." She turned to Makoto. "How sure are we that this isn't some sort of trap?"

"Well, I can't be sure," Makoto admitted. "But my gut tells me he was genuine. He freely admitted that he'd try and kill you if he got the chance, Usagi. That's not exactly the most brilliant way to convince us he's on our side." A sudden thought occurred to her. "Oh, damn it! I was so busy explaining about Wrath I forgot to ask! Is Minako okay?"

"She's fine," Ami assured her. "Aside from a concussion, and a nasty cut to her hand, she got away with some minor cuts and bruises."

"Oh, I'm so relieved," the brunette sighed. "I saw Fury hit her a few times before Despair took me down. I thought maybe Wrath had taken both of us, but he never mentioned Minako. Eventually, I realised he was pretty much completely focused on me."

"Well, she'll be glad to know you're alright," Artemis said.

Makoto looked around. "Where is she, then? And Corey?"

"They're at her place," Usagi said with a shrug.

"Wow!" Makoto laughed. "He moves fast, huh?"

Artemis started wailing again, and buried his head in Usagi's side. She sighed and reached down to rub his back. "It's okay, Artemis…"

"It's nothing like that!" Ami said quickly.

"He's meeting her parents," Rei explained.

Makoto's eyes went wide; she still remembered meeting Minako's mother for the first time. "Oh, the poor guy…"

* * *

><p>"Mother's Nikujaga is always amazing," Minako said happily. "I'd love to learn how to make it…but cooking's not really my strong suit…"<p>

Fumiko sighed. "I keep offering to teach you."

"And I keep telling _you_, the last time someone tried teaching me to cook I ended up burning down their kitchen!" Minako retorted. "I don't think it's meant to be!"

"Well, that's alright," Yoshiro said reassuringly, "You're good at other things. Like sports…and singing! You were always such a good singer!"

"Well, that's just not true," Fumiko argued. "Minako _became _a good singer, through lots of expensive lessons…what a waste those were!"

"Thanks, mother," Minako sighed. "Very comforting."

Corey looked at his girlfriend, suddenly realising that for all their 'like', he didn't really know as much about her as he'd thought. At least, not her past. For that matter, he hadn't really told her much about his own past either. For god's sake, here he was meeting her _parents_. It felt like they were doing things in reverse!

"You used to go to auditions all the time," Yoshiro continued warmly. "I remember a time when all you wanted was to become an idol." He turned to Corey. "It was all she ever talked about, you know. She'd sing around the clock, practice her dancing while cleaning…"

"Dad!" she protested, turning red.

"I always thought you could do it, Minako," he smiled. "You have the talent."

"Thanks, Dad," Minako said, managing a faint smile in return.

"Don't fill her head with nonsense!" Fumiko snapped. "Minako wisely decided to focus on a good, respectable career instead! She's going to be a teacher, and I won't have you encouraging her to get back into this_ idol _nonsense. The last thing she needs is to be distracted from her studies!"

_I had no idea Minako wanted to be an idol, either_, Corey thought. He watched as she looked down at the table following her mother's words, clearly upset. That settled it; he needed to get to know her better. And he needed to open up about his own life.

"Don't worry, mother…I made my choice." She didn't sound particularly convinced to Corey.

"Good. You can't afford to lose your focus now."

"I'm going to show Corey my room," Minako declared abruptly, leaping to her feet.

"Alright…but you keep your door open!"

Minako just rolled her eyes. "Yes, mother." She turned to Corey. "Come on…"

He followed her up the stairs, to a door marked - unsurprisingly – 'Minako'. The 'o' was a love heart; very much in keeping with what he _did _know about her. He entered behind her and froze. _Oh, my god, it's _so _girly! There are stuffed animals everywhere! That bear is almost as big as me…and Minako's not saying anything_?

"Hey," he asked softly, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah…I just had to get away for a bit."

_She's upset_, he realised. _Her mother's words hurt her more than she let on downstairs. _"You didn't really give up on being an idol, did you?"

Minako shrugged. "I thought I had...until I spent a few hours as Sailor V. It was incredible, Corey! Random people cheered me in the street; they wanted photos and autographs. They _loved _me! I can't stop thinking about it!" She turned, and he saw tears in her eyes. "Being an idol was my _dream_, Corey! It was all I ever wanted." The blonde opened the top drawer of her desk, and pulled out an envelope. "A few years ago, I pretty much made it. I passed the final round of an idol competition, but it wasn't a great time. It was more important to be with my friends. They needed me…so I put my dream on hold."

She hugged her own elbows and stared down at the floor. "Before I knew it, I was focusing on my grades instead. I begged Ami to help me catch up on the stuff I'd missed. I don't really know why…I just felt like I had to prove to everyone that I wasn't actually stupid! And after that…it was time for me to figure out what to do with my life." She shrugged again as she sat on her bed. "All of a sudden, I'd thrown away my dream. I was so sure I had everything worked out, but after yesterday, I'm all confused again."

"Well," Corey asked. "Do you still _want _to be an idol?"

"I do," she admitted. "I really do! But, I want to be a kindergarten teacher too!" She smiled faintly. "I spent some time with a kindergarten class once…and it was so great! This one girl, Mie…she was so cute, and she became Sailor Venus' biggest fan, which was _awesome_! We still hang out when we can. Being able to work with kids like her everyday…it would be amazing!" Minako sighed deeply. "Don't you see? I'm committed, Corey! My parents are paying for my education…I can't just abandon it. You saw my mother; she'd never understand!"

"Why don't you just do both?"

"Well, I wouldn't have time for…" Minako paused. "Wait…"

Corey just smiled. "If you really want something badly enough, Minako, you make the time."

"That's what Seiya said, all those years ago," she sighed. "I wondered how he did it then, too."

He frowned. Who the hell was Seiya?

"Could I really balance it all though?" Minako wondered. "University _and _auditions, with Sailor Venus thrown in on top?"

Corey sighed, and reached out to hold her shoulders. "Minako…I'm starting to realise that there's a whole lot about you I don't know. And maybe that's my fault. I'm not so great at talking about myself…or asking other people about their own lives." He pulled her in for a hug. "What I _do _know about you, though, is when you want something, you go after it. You certainly don't give up."

"Thanks," she said quietly. "It helps a lot, knowing you believe in me."

"I'm your boyfriend," he laughed. "Isn't that one of my main jobs?"

"Yes," Minako said with a smile. "And you're excelling at it!" She stretched up onto her toes to give him a quick kiss. "You're not so bad at cheering people up yourself!" She jumped back suddenly. "Oh! Speaking of cheering people up, I almost forgot; I wanted to get your opinion on something!"

"Sure."

She opened her wardrobe, and pulled out…his eyes went wide. _A nurse's uniform? _

"It's old," Minako explained, "and about two sizes too small…but hypothetically, in a future _romantic_ setting...and with some adjustments...would you be interested in seeing me wear this?" She frowned. "Or should I just throw it out?"

Corey stood there in silence as an image of Sexy Nurse Minako strolled through his mind.

"Uh, cutie? Your nose is bleeding..."

* * *

><p>"You let her go?!"<p>

Sailor Pride couldn't believe it. What was going on in Wrath's head?

"Leaving her here, to die in captivity? It just didn't seem very…honourable."

"Honourable?" she repeated, feeling her face screw up in disgust. "What is wrong with you?"

Wrath sighed, and she grew concerned. _He should be screaming at me in anger right about now. Why is he so quiet?_

"I don't know," he admitted.

"This isn't you," she said curiously. "What is it about that woman that has you so rattled?"

"She reminds me of her…" he whispered, almost to himself.

Her eyes widened. _Is that what this is about? _Terror had once told her about Wrath's past…and she remembered him mentioning a woman. She died…and he went mad with rage. Or something like that. Was that was this was all about? He wanted companionship? And he was seeking it with the enemy?_  
><em>

"If you're simply _lonely_," she said quietly, pressing against his arm, "I would happily _comfort _you…"

"Get off me!" he snapped angrily, spinning to face her. "You think this is about sex?! This is so much more complicated than that!"

Pride sighed. "What _can _I do for you, then?"

"I'm going to find Justice, and kill him. Take your Marauders and track down Princess Serenity. Kill her, and bring the Silver Crystal to me!" His voice dropped, now barely a whisper. "The Revenant Knight grows impatient, Pride...we're almost out of time.

"We're doing what we can against the Sailor Senshi-"

"Ruin is coming."

She felt all the colour drain out of her face. "Ruin?! Are you sure?"

"Certain," Wrath said coldly. "If we haven't succeeded by the time he arrives, our lives will be forfeit."

* * *

><p>"Thank you for a wonderful meal, Mrs. Aino. It was lovely to meet you both." Corey bowed formally.<p>

"Not at all, Corey," she replied. "I'm glad Minako found someone so _grounded _after all those silly little crushes she went through."

_Well, at least they seem to like you_, he thought. _Progress, right?_

Minako laughed nervously. "There weren't _that _many. Trust me!"

"Oh, come on, Minako, there were quite a lot!" Yoshiro said, agreeing with his wife.

"Okay, well, I'm sure Corey has to go now! 'Night, cutie, bye!" She gave him a quick wave and slammed the door shut.

He just laughed quietly to himself. _Yep. That could've been much worse_. He slipped his hands into his pockets and headed off towards his apartment, whistling happily.

* * *

><p>Sailor Fury sat cross-legged on the floor before her bed, slowly polishing her katana. She projected an image of calm, but in reality, her thoughts were a jumbled mess. <em>Sailor V is back. Her <em>true _form…not this Sailor _Venus_ she hides behind now. _Having her revenge plan thwarted was driving her mad with rage. _She's supposed to be powerless_, the blonde seethed, _but instead, she's returned to mock me with her original face!_

"Fury?"

_I'll kill her eventually. I'll s__kin her and expose the rotten core inside for all the world to see! Maybe then…I could _be _her…would James love me then? _No…she was confused again. _James is dead. He got what he deserved…what all men deserve! How did I forget that?_

"Fury!"

She looked up to see Pride standing over her. The redhead looked down at her with concern. "What's wrong with you lately? All you do is sit around the sanctum, muttering to yourself!"

"Venus…" she whispered. "I'm going to kill her, Pride."

"That's fine, Fury, but _why _are you so obsessed with this?"

"Because she made me…" Fury whispered...

* * *

><p><em>Five-and-a-half years ago...<em>

Faye walked through the park, arm-in-arm with James. They'd only been dating for six months, but the eighteen-year-old already knew she was in love. He was the only man for her, and she was going to marry him someday.

"What an amazing night," she said softly, leaning her head against his shoulder.

"I know, right?" he replied, leaning to kiss the top of her head. "That movie was-"

A blood-curdling howl interrupted him, and Faye shrieked as a hideous monster appeared in front of them. It knocked James to the ground with a single swipe of its arm, and began closing in on the blonde girl. She screamed again, looking around frantically for help; she found nobody. The monster raised its arm, and she flinched, scrunching her eyes shut tight.

"Hey, jerkface! Leave her alone!"

Faye's eyes shot open, and she saw…_her_. Flowing, golden blonde hair; long, shapely legs; the instantly recognisable red glasses. It was her…Sailor V! She was so beautiful! The monster whirled about to face her, and Faye slipped away, rushing to check on James.

"Sailor V Kick!"

He was still breathing. Thank god! She turned to see Sailor V dodge around the monster's awkward swing and land another kick right to its face. She was incredible! Her hand came up above her head, holding a small, golden object.

"Crescent Beam!"

Faye shielded her eyes against a sudden bright light, and when it faded, there was nothing but dust where the monster had stood. Her saviour turned, and hurried over.

"Hey! You are you okay?"

"I-I'm fine," she stammered. "Thanks…to you."

"Just doing my job!" V said with a smile. "How's your boyfriend?"

"Oh, I think…he'll be alright."

Right on cue, James groaned and sat up, rubbing his head.

"Well then!" V flashed them a quick V with her fingers. "I'd better be off. People to save, and all that stuff. Be safe!" With a single leap, she was gone.

"Wow…" James said slowly. "We met Sailor V…"

The next few weeks were troubling for Faye. James grew distant. He talked about Sailor V all the time. No matter what they were doing, or where they were, it was Sailor V. Where was she? What was she up to? What sort of food did she like? How beautiful was she? Faye eventually came to realise the truth; James was in love with Sailor V.

She was confronted with the shocking truth one day. Faye came home after class to the sounds of passion. She _saw _them…James and Sailor V. Making love in _her _bed. She was devastated. How could he do that to her? _Why _would he do it? In _her_ bed? Why did he want to hurt her so badly?

Faye waited for him in the living room, in front of the fireplace. The room was full of her father's many prized possessions. An antique clock sat on the mantle, beside his seventeenth-century katana. She was fascinated by the blade, but she wasn't allowed to touch it; it was too valuable for her hands, as her father always said.

"Hey…what are you doing?" James asked as he stepped into the room. "Lost in your own little world, huh?"

"I saw you," she said softly.

"What's that?"

Faye was amazed; he was such a talented liar. She would almost have believed him…if she hadn't seen them together with her own eyes.

"_You and Sailor V!_" she shrieked. "I know you're in love with her!"

"What are you talking about?" he asked, frowning in 'confusion'. Sure. Like he didn't know! "Faye-"

"She's all you ever talk about! How beautiful she is! How special she is!"

"Faye, can't you hear yourself? That was y-"

"And then I _saw _you! Making love to her, in my bed! _My _bed!"

He backed away. Of course; he felt guilty! "Faye…I think you're a little confused. You need to calm down!"

Her fingers reached out, absently stroking the heavy antique clock.

"Don't tell me to calm down!" she snapped. "I _love _you! Don't you love me?"

"Faye," he replied, raising his hands. "I did, but…I think we need to…take a break. You've changed! You need to get some hel-"

"All I need is you!" she screamed, swinging the clock angrily into the side of James' head. He dropped to the floor, blood running down his temple. The clock fell from Faye's hand, smashing against the floor.

"James," she whispered. "I didn't mean…"

"You're crazy!" he cried, slowly crawling backwards. Blood poured from the side of his head; his eyes were wild with fear. "What the hell is wrong you?"

"You broke my heart!" she sobbed. "When I saw you with _her-_"

"That was _you_!" he screamed. "It's always been _you_, Faye! You're the one talking about Sailor V all the time! _You're_ the one who's obsessed!"

"You…you're just trying to confuse me," she snapped, rubbing at her temples. "I know what I saw! You screwed that whore in _my_ bed!"

"That was _you_, Faye! You brought that outf-"

"Shut up!" she screeched. The room seemed to flash white around her and rage exploded in her chest. Her fingers closed around the hilt of her father's katana, and she drew it from its sheath.

She saw the terror in his eyes; it felt good. He should be afraid. She held the power now. "Please, Faye…put that down! Just…_think_ about all this for a second!"

Faye could feel the weight of the sword in her hand; it felt right, somehow. She smiled faintly. "Oh, James. You broke my heart, sweetie…"

"Faye…don't do this!"

"If I can't have you, nobody can!"

She thrust down with the blade, embedding it in his stomach, and he cried out in pain. Faye's eyes closed as she stabbed him over and over, reveling in the sweet symphony of his screams. Her lips curved up into a small smile. It was incredible; the hot splash of blood on her skin, the squelch of the blade slicing through his flesh…it was cleansing. Finally, he lay still and silent, and she pushed herself to her feet.

"This is your fault, Sailor V," Faye muttered, spinning slowly in a circle. "You turned him against me; seduced him with your beauty." She caught sight of her reflection in her father's liquor cabinet…and smiled. Her hair was a mess, stained red with blood. There was a spatter of crimson on her face and clothes, and her mascara streaked down her cheeks. She was a mess, but she looked so…_beautiful_. Just as beautiful as Sailor V! And _she_ wouldn't look so beautiful when Faye was done with her. She'd show everyone the rotten creature V really was on the inside.

"You killed my James…"

She spun to see Sailor V standing behind her.

"He was _my _James," Faye spat. "You stole him from me!"

"You crazy bitch," V screamed. "I won't forgive you!" She raised an identical katana, and leapt at her. Faye blocked V's attacks awkwardly, slowly forced backwards by the masked Senshi. She was so strong! Their blades clashed repeatedly, but it was no use; Faye was no match for Sailor V. With a shriek of rage V knocked Faye's weapon aside and stabbed her sword into her chest.

Faye cried out in pain, and dropped to her knees. "I…hate you…Sailor V…" The world went black...and she opened her eyes. There was a vast black cloud all around her, lightning flickering across its surface.

- Greetings…_Faye_ -

She hugged her elbows, her chest still aching. "W-who's there?"

- I am known by many names…the Revenant Knight will suffice, for the moment -

"Where am I?"

- You are dead…but I have held your spirit here with me, so we might speak -

"I'm dead?" she whispered. Of course…Sailor V. _She_'_d _killed her, and denied Faye her vengeance!

- Yes. But you do not have to stay that way -

"I…I don't? I can go back…to finish her? I can kill Sailor V?"

- Indeed. I am forming a team of Sailor Soldiers…much like your _friend _Sailor V...and I think you would make an excellent addition -

"Me? A Sailor Soldier?"

- Yes, _Faye_…I see much potential in you. Such a beautiful anger, and thirst for vengeance -

The cloud lit up with another flash of lightning, revealing a smiling face for a split second.

"But…all I want is to kill Sailor V!" she protested. "I don't want-"

- Patience, girl. I am returning to Earth as we speak. In a few, short years, it will be time, and I will loose you upon her. Until then, practice. Hone your skills. Become a living instrument of anger and vengeance, ready to punish the unfaithful! -

"Yes…" she whispered. "Yes! I accept! Anything for the chance to kill Sailor V!"

- It is done -

Her father's katana appeared before her, and Faye reached up to seize it. She felt suddenly stronger.

- Your weapon, my dear -

"Yes…this is _mine_ now."

- Only one thing remains. Faye is dead. You must choose a new name…as you are reborn in my service -

Faye thought, long and hard…and finally remembered the plays she'd loved so much in high school. The Greek tragedies. She remembered the spirits of vengeance, unleashed upon the unfaithful men of the world, and smiled coldly.

"Yes. Faye _is _dead," she said, a wild cackle escaping her lips. "Call me Sailor Fury!"

* * *

><p>"You're the first person I've ever told that story to," Fury murmured.<p>

The redhead seemed…uncomfortable. "And you're sure…it happened that way?"

For just a moment, doubt entered her mind. Fury frowned. _Had_ it really happened that way?

_Faye smiled as she stepped back, the photo of Sailor V stuck securely to her wall. "Oh, James…isn't she just the most beautiful woman you've ever seen? I wish I was half as pretty as her…"_

"_What do you think Sailor V is doing right now?" she asked, staring up at the ceiling._

"_I wonder if she likes pasta as much as I do," Faye laughed, smiling across the table at James. He smiled awkwardly in return and nodded slowly._

_It was perfect. The costume was exact in every detail; just like the real thing! She approached the counter. "I'll take it!"_

"_Hi, James…I'm Sailor V," Faye whispered. "Your girlfriend's not here right now…so I thought you and I could have a little fun instead?"_

_She stood over James' corpse…still dressed in the costume. _

_Faye swung the katana, parrying and thrusting against an opponent who wasn't really there..._

"_He was _my _James! You stole him from me!" Faye screamed, before spinning around. "You crazy bitch! I won't forgive you!"_

_Faye placed the point of the sword at her chest, and dropped to her knees, crying out as the steel pierced her heart. "I…hate you…Sailor V…"_

The blonde Marauder shook her head violently. No! That was all wrong! James had fallen for Sailor V…and he'd betrayed her! She was just confused. Yes, it happened sometimes, but Fury knew the truth!

"Of course it did!" she snapped. "I remember it vividly! It's burned into my mind, Pride! Don't you see? I _will_ kill Sailor V…I will have _vengeance_!"

"Of course," Pride agreed. "You can do whatever you like, Fury...after you complete one official task."

"What task?" she asked coldly.

"Wrath is sending us after Princess Serenity. It is _very _important that Sailor Jupiter is killed in the battle. She'll be your target, Fury. _Not _Sailor V. Not until Jupiter is dead!"

It all made perfect sense. Killing Sailor Jupiter would cause Sailor V pain. Her plan was still in play, after all! "Sailor Jupiter _will _die, Pride," Fury breathed, her eyes going wide with excitement. "And then…I'll take V apart, piece by piece. It will be…beautiful!"

* * *

><p>AN: This chapter was a real struggle to write; I just kept running into brick walls at every turn. It turned out alright in the end, though, I think. I was able to work in a little character development for Corey and Minako, get Makoto back with the group, and explore Sailor Fury's beginnings - I've had her origin in mind for a little while now, and thought it was a nice place to pop back and explore it. Hopefully there's no sympathy for her - that's not my aim - I just wanted to confirm that she's indeed one messed up individual. I'm hoping the next chapter will be a little easier to write, but we'll see. At any rate, I hope you enjoyed reading. More to come!<p> 


	16. Crisis

Standard disclaimer - I don't own Sailor Moon, or its characters. All OCs, however, are mine.

* * *

><p>Minako stood in front of the mirror with a frown on her face. Despite healing almost completely, the cut on her side had scarred after all. She let out a deep sigh of frustration, and raised her gaze to her shoulder. It was looking much better, but there was still a nasty looking red line just below her collarbone. With a quick turn, she could see the matching mark on her back. <em>Knowing my luck<em>, the blonde thought miserably, _those will scar too. I'm going to be _hideous_!_ She lowered her camisole with a final sigh and headed back to her room.

Artemis was sitting on the bed, waiting for her. "Mina!"

She smiled, and padded over to give him a friendly scratch behind the ears. "Hey, Arty. You missed all the fun."

He winced sympathetically. "Was it that bad?"

"No," she admitted. "Not really. Mother even seems to _like_ Corey, amazingly. Mechanical Engineer is apparently pretty high on her list of preferred career choices."

"That's great!" Artemis paused, obviously noting her lack of enthusiasm. "Isn't it?"

"Yeah. It's great." She sat down on the bed, and clapped her hands together nervously.

"What happened?"

She retrieved the old audition notice from her bedside table and showed it to him. "I think I want to be an idol again...or is it _still_? I don't know, I'm so confused!"

He cringed. "Well…"

Minako noticed his hesitation. "What? You think I should give up on it?"

"No, not at all!" he assured her. "I just mean…are you sure? You haven't even talked about it for the past three years! You seemed so happy with your decision to become a kindergarten teacher…"

"I am happy with it! That's the craziest part! When I think about where I'll be in five years...I have a much easier time seeing myself as a teacher than an idol. Hanging out with the kids all day, helping them learn, and grow...it would be amazing! But I've _always_ wanted to be an idol. You know that." A frustrated sigh escaped her lips. "I don't know what's wrong with me, Artemis…have I just forgotten how to dream?"

"I don't think so, Minako," he chuckled. "I think something else happened; you grew up."

She smiled faintly. "I guess I did. But seriously…could I do both? Would that even work?"

Artemis just laughed quietly. "I'm not going to tell you not to try. And I know what the others would say, too, because they've said it before. You should go for it. You should do what makes you _happy_."

She frowned. "I don't know. Perhaps I'm just being selfish…"

He smiled faintly. "I've known you for six years now, Minako Aino. I've watched you grow from an immature, flaky thirteen-year-old girl into a strong and focused, if still somewhat immature, young woman. I've watched you sacrifice your own happiness for your duty as a Sailor Senshi, time and time again. But now…you have a chance to be really, truly happy. You're pursuing a career that you like, you could _still_ become an idol, and you've found someone special that you really care about."

"Corey," she said softly, smiling at his name.

"Don't let your sense of duty tear your life apart again, Minako," he urged her. "I know I've preached the opposite in the past; when we first met, I might even have preferred you to have such a dutiful approach. But you know what? I think I was too focused on duty myself. I think I was _wrong_." Artemis hung his head. "You _can_ have both, Minako. You can do your duty, and have a life of your own. Even with...Corey. I know I've given the two of you a hard time since you started dating, and I thought about that a lot tonight. I eventually came to understand it was because, in many ways, I still see you as that thirteen-year-old Minako I met six years ago. _My_ thirteen-year-old Minako...who I need to protect, and keep safe." He looked up into her eyes and smiled. "But, I came to realise I'm just a silly, old cat who's got to learn how to let go. I love you, Minako, and I always will…but you're a smart young woman. You don't need me to tell you what to do anymore. You can make your own decisions."

"Oh, Artemis…that's so sweet." She picked him up and held him tight to her chest. "You really are a silly, old cat! I _know_ you love me, and I know you're only looking out for me, just like you always have." She scratched his head and smiled down at him. "I love you too, Artemis…even if I don't say it as often as I should. Your opinion is one of the few that I truly care about…and I'm always going to want your advice. I can't promise I'll follow it every time…but I'll be glad to have it, all the same." She planted a gentle kiss on the top of his head. "Now, at the risk of ruining this really sweet moment…does this mean you're going to stop making snide comments about Corey all the time?"

He sighed, and nodded slowly. "...yes."

"And public displays of affection will no longer be met with groans, sighs or other signs of frustration or annoyance?"

"No, Mina. Display affection all you like. Uh, within reason, of course!" He paused. "One request. Please just leave me out of the…well, you know!"

"What?" she asked innocently.

"The…_sex _talk," he muttered uncomfortably.

"Ha!" she laughed. "I got you to say it!"

He groaned loudly. "You've got the girls to talk about that stuff with! I may have just accepted that I need to let go and let you live your life_..._but it doesn't mean I'm comfortable with _everything_!"

"Okay, deal," she giggled. "Thanks, Artemis."

"Well...if Corey's good enough for you, and good enough for your parents…then who am I to stand in the way of true love?"

Minako felt a blush coming on. "Well, hold on. We're not 'in love' just yet…"

Artemis raised an eyebrow. "Why, Mina…I do believe that is the most telling sign yet that what you two have is real."

_That's true_, she realised. _This is different from all the other times. It's slower, and deeper. I _don't _love Corey..._yet_. Is that the difference between a crush and a real relationship? _"I care about him so much, Artemis," she confessed. "I really _want_ to love him…I just wish he'd open up more." She sighed and let herself fall back onto the bed. "Mother raised a good point tonight. I don't know anything about Corey's family…or his time in America. I don't really know anything about his _life_! We talk all the time…but never about anything _real_."

"Maybe he's just a quiet person," Artemis observed. "Besides you and Usagi, and I suppose Titus before all this…he doesn't really seem to talk much to anyone."

"But I'm his girlfriend," Minako protested. "He should talk to me. Shouldn't he?"

"I suppose so," Artemis agreed. "But...don't you think you should be having this talk with Corey?"

"You're right!" she declared, sitting upright again. "First thing tomorrow…wait, no. First thing tomorrow is class. So…after that…oh, that's no good either. I've got volleyball practice. Um…"

Artemis uttered a familiar sigh. "Mina…"

"Okay, okay, I've got it! Third thing tomorrow, I'm going over to Corey's place to demand answers!" Artemis coughed, and she looked down at him with a frown. "Too forceful?"

"Perhaps you could just tell him you'd like to know more about him? He cares for you, Mina...it's plain to see. He probably just needs a little push to get him started."

Her phone started ringing, and she sighed. "Good advice, Artemis. Thanks." She reached over to her bedside table and picked it up. _Rei? What does she need this late? _"Hello?"

"Minako!" It was a voice she hadn't expected to hear at all.

Her eyes went wide. "Mako?!"

* * *

><p>Wrath narrowed his eyes as he followed Sailor Mercury through the train yard. <em>Where are you going, <em>he wondered. _Have you somehow detected our movements? _She was quite close to one of the hidden entrances to his sanctum. Wrath had come across her in his search for Justice, and followed her on a whim; now, he was growing concerned. _Mercury was always the smartest of the Senshi,_ he remembered. _If anyone has found my sanctum…it's her. _He couldn't allow it to be discovered.

He summoned his armour, and froze. She'd stopped almost immediately and was now holding a small object; a tactical computer? Mercury reached up and tapped the side of her tiara, causing a blue visor to drop down over her eyes. _She's detected me_, he realised. _Likely when I donned my armour._ He leapt into the air, and formed a ball of red lightning in his hand. She spun, clearly alerted to his presence…but it was too late. He hurled the blast down towards her; it struck the ground at her feet and exploded, surrounding her completely. As the smoke cleared, he saw a smoking crater in the ground…and no trace of Sailor Mercury.

_She's gone_, he decided. _Her reputation as the weakest of the Sailor Senshi is well deserved. _He turned, and shimmered away to resume his search for Justice.

* * *

><p>Corey wandered down the street towards home, deep in thought. For all the warnings Minako had given him about her mother, Fumiko Aino didn't seem so bad. Her style of parenting was certainly different from that of his own mother, but she clearly loved her daughter. He was far more concerned with the realisation that he didn't know as much about Minako as he thought he did. Corey knew the basics, of course, and the most important things; at least, he thought he did. She'd already told him her birthday, and dropped hints about presents; she certainly wasn't shy about that! But her revelation from earlier that night, that she had wanted to be an idol, and still might? That had thrown him. He hadn't known that about her at all. Now he was wondering what else he didn't know.<p>

If Corey was honest with himself, he felt a little...insecure. He couldn't help worrying. How strong was his relationship with Minako, really? She was beautiful, athletic, fun...the list went on; if one of them was settling, it certainly wasn't her. Corey cared about her a lot, but knew in his heart that it wasn't enough. He had to start opening up to her. If he knew so little about Minako, as chatty as she was, then it was a safe bet she knew even less about him; after all, he didn't talk about himself all that much. It wasn't like he'd made a conscious decision to withhold information, of course. It was just a holdover from his time spent solo with Titus. Keep to yourself; focus on the mission. Those were the cat's first two instructions to him. _The less people know about you_, he'd said, _the less they have to suspect_.

His mood grew darker; as crazy as it sounded, he missed Titus already. The cat had lied to him from the start, but Corey couldn't lie to himself; Titus had been his only real friend for more than three years. They'd done everything together; constant companions. And now...for the first time in his life, he would be spending the night alone in an empty apartment. Corey knew he had no real reason to feel lonely; he had Minako in his life, as well as Usagi and the others. Come to think of it, he had more friends now than he'd had in years. But this was going to be his first night alone, and that was a depressing thought. Yes, he'd told Titus to go, but he'd felt hurt and betrayed. Now, after some time spent reflecting, he was beginning to realise how difficult it was going to be to cut the cat out of his life. They'd been friends, at the end of the day, no matter what Titus had done to him.

His phone beeped in his pocket, and he pulled it out. It was a text, from Usagi.

[Mako's back, and she's okay! Wrath let her go?! Hope your dinner went well, you have to tell me all about it! Night!]

Corey was stunned. _Wrath…let Makoto go? Why?_

* * *

><p>Usagi smiled as Makoto handed Rei her phone back. "I take it Minako was happy?"<p>

"Ecstatic!" the brunette laughed. "I swear she was trying to hug me through her phone!"

"She _was_ really worried about you," Rei pointed out.

"Well, there's no need for _anyone_ to worry anymore. I'm back, safe and sound, and I don't plan on going anywhere again!" Makoto clapped her hands together. "Now! Usagi, I believe you were about to fill me in on some gossip." She raised an eyebrow. "Is it juicy?"

"It's the juiciest!" Usagi snickered, leaning in and rubbing her hands together gleefully. "So…Rei and I go outside to give Minako and Corey a little _privacy_, right?"

"Of course," Makoto agreed wryly. "It's tradition, after all."

"We gave them a little encouragement," Rei continued, "only Minako decided to be cute; she says she'll kiss him if he lists off more of the things he likes about her."

"Clever girl!" Makoto grinned.

Usagi laughed. "It was pretty adorable..."

"So?" Makoto gestured impatiently. "What happened next? Where's the juicy part?"

"Corey started listing Minako's qualities…" Usagi giggled, "and then..."

"Minako totally frenched him!" Rei finished, a huge grin on her face.

"What?!" Makoto gasped. "Our innocent little Minako?"

"Innocent?!" Rei laughed. "Are you sure we're talking about the same Minako?"

"Well, yeah, okay, so she's always been a little excitable," Makoto admitted. "But making out with Corey in front of you, just like that?" She wiped away a mock tear. "Our girl's growing up so fast..."

"There was no 'just like that' about it!" Rei assured her, snickering again.

"It was kinda cute," Usagi said, before sighing sadly. "Mamoru and I used to be the most adorable couple of our little group. But it feels like I barely see him anymore, since he started working at the hospital…"

"You saw him yesterday afternoon, Odango," Rei groaned. "Stop being so dramatic!"

"I think you're exaggerating a little," Makoto agreed, wrapping her arm around Usagi's shoulders. "Mamoru loves the hell out of you and you know it!"

"I know..." Her communicator began beeping, and Usagi realised Rei's was doing the same.

"What's happening now?" Rei muttered.

Usagi flipped it open, but there was nothing on the screen except for some strange text. "Number two offline…and some numbers." She frowned as she looked up at Rei. "Isn't this what happened the night Mako got taken?"

"Yeah...just after Fury destroyed Minako's communicator," Rei said slowly. "Number five offline. And a similar string of numbers."

"So number two refers to one of us?" Makoto asked.

"Yes, and the numbers below it are coordinates," Rei explained, sounding concerned.

Usagi flipped her communicator shut. "But _who's_ number two?"

* * *

><p>Sailor Pride led Despair and Crimson across the rooftops, careful not to move too quickly. The so-called 'Senshi of the Outer Solar System' were still following them, just as they'd planned. <em>Fury and Pain should be well on their way to the Princess and Jupiter by now<em>, she decided. _It's time to spring the trap!_ She slid to a halt atop an apartment building and spun about, raising her mirror. It began to move, twisting and distorting into a long, ornate scythe with a razor sharp mirror for the blade. The redhead peered into the distance, and spotted Sailor Uranus. A cold smile formed on her lips. _I'm going to enjoy taking that bitch down a peg or two._

The Senshi closed in, and dropped onto the roof opposite them.

"We're putting an end to you Marauders, tonight!" Uranus declared.

"I think you'll find we're not so easily defeated," Pride said with a smile. "But let's begin!"

"World Shaking!"

"Deep Submerge!"

"Dead Scream!"

"Death Reborn Revolution!"

Pride spun her scythe in a rapid circle before her, forming a shield. Uranus and Neptune's attacks bounced off, reflected back at them by the power of her mirror. Beside her, Crimson and Despair dodged the attacks meant for them, and they slammed uselessly into the rooftop.

Pluto turned to her fellow Senshi. "Be careful. She's much more powerful than last time."

"We're more than strong enough to defeat the three of them!" Uranus fired back.

"My, my…" Pride chuckled. "Is that a hint of _hubris_ I detect, Sailor Uranus? Be careful it doesn't trip you up; pride is my forte, after all!"

"Tell us where your other two Marauders are!" Neptune ordered.

"Other two? _Oh_, you must mean Sailor Fury and Sailor Pain!" Pride said with a smirk. "I sent them after your Princess. The Silver Crystal will be ours…tonight."

"We have to warn them," Saturn said quietly, reaching for her wrist.

"As we planned," Pride said quietly, nodding to Despair and Crimson.

She raised her scythe again. "Regal Bearing Beauty Scythe!" She swung her weapon forward, and the blade began to glow with a violet hue, the concrete cracking and crumbling beneath it. A violent blast of energy erupted from it, right at the Senshi.

"Burning Blood Eruption!" Crimson cast a field of red energy outwards, to the left.

"Crushing Sorrow Symphony!" Despair followed with her own attack, taking the right.

The plan worked perfectly; Uranus and Neptune dodged Pride and Crimson's attacks, only to wind up right in the path of Despair's blast. They came to a stop and fell slowly to their knees; Pride could see they felt the effects almost immediately. Pluto and Saturn managed to avoid all three attacks, but were caught in the air by Crimson's follow-up.

"Beautiful Laceration!" Twin blades of red light lashed out, one cutting into Pluto's side while the other sliced open Saturn's leg. The two Senshi landed on the roof again awkwardly, and Pride lashed out with another attack of her own. This time, with their mobility hampered, the violet blast tore a chunk out of the rooftop and carried them backwards off the roof.

"Pluto! Saturn!" Uranus cried, managing to make it to her feet.

Pride was impressed. "It's rare indeed to find someone strong enough to fight off Despair's sorrow. What a shame it's all for naught!"

"Sorrow's Tears!" Despair hurled two globes of bubbling water at Uranus; the Sky Senshi managed to dodge the first, but the second splashed against her shoulder. She screamed in pain as it began burning through uniform and skin alike.

Crimson launched herself forward and swung her armour-clad fist into Uranus' jaw. The impact staggered her, and the Marauder followed up with a kick to her chest that pushed her off the roof. Neptune dove for her at the last second, winding up dangling over the parapet herself, her hand around Uranus' wrist.

"Oh, dear," Pride laughed, approaching slowly. "You seem to be in a precarious position, Sailor Neptune…"

"I don't know how you got so strong all of a sudden," Neptune snapped, "but you won't have such an easy time against the Princess!"

"Oh, dear…I was _always _this strong," the redhead replied coldly. "I was arrogant enough to think I didn't need my full strength to best you all. But I was mistaken…and I paid for my _pride_ with a broken nose." She buried a boot in Neptune's ribs, prompting a cry of pain from the aqua-haired Senshi. "Rest assured…we are _more _than powerful enough to destroy the rest of you." Pride kicked her again, and then a third time, finally feeling a rib give way. She stepped back, and nodded to Crimson. "Throw her over!" Crimson grabbed Neptune's legs and simply tipped her off the roof. Pride stepped to the edge and watched as the two Senshi tumbled to the ground below.

"Should we finish them off?" Crimson asked quietly.

"There's no time," Pride answered. "We have to get to that shrine and join the others. These four are out of the fight for the moment; that's enough."

She looked down one last time; Pluto had landed on a car, crushing its roof, while Saturn lay a few feet away, not moving. Uranus' leg was obviously broken, bent at an impossible angle, while Neptune was curled in the foetal position, clutching at her ribs. Pride smiled smugly. _That's half the Senshi down. Now for the Princess…and Sailor Jupiter. _Her expression darkened. _I don't know why Wrath is so fascinated by you, Jupiter, but you're an annoyance that must be removed. Once you're out of the way, he'll be back to his old self...and he'll see the only woman he ever needed was right in front of him!_

* * *

><p>Wrath had found him at last. Justice...or <em>Corey <em>as he was known in this life. He was completely oblivious to his presence; killing him would be so simple...just like Mercury. A single blast, and his old nemesis would be dead. But he just couldn't do it. He didn't want Justice to die suddenly; he wanted him to die knowing _exactly_ what had happened. Exactly _who_ had killed him. With that in mind, he shimmered out of existence, and reappeared directly in Justice's path.

"Hello, old friend."

Justice, or _Corey _as he was known in this life, was surprisingly calm. He simply folded his arms across his chest and stared back at him. "We're not friends. What do you want?"

"So cold, _brother_?" he asked.

"Corval was your _brother_. I'm not."

"Curious..." Wrath was surprised. He had Corval's face, voice and memories, but this _was _a different man. "That undaunted sense of idealism...it's gone. You understand how the world really works. You know of _betrayal_."

At last, some trace of emotion; anger. "I'd be a fool not to learn the lessons of the past."

_So_, Wrath thought, _he _does _have something left of Corval inside after all. _"You wound me. After all, it was _you _who betrayed Faith and Honour." His gaze flicked over Justice's shoulder; there she right. Right on cue. _Liara_. Just like the last time.

She stared at him, her deep blue eyes burning into his own...and _spoke_. "What has become of you, my love?"

Wrath felt himself freeze. She'd never spoken to him before.

"You can lie to yourself all you like, Wrath," Justice snapped. "But we both know the truth. There was nothing noble about your actions in the end."

"Listen to him..." Liara urged.

"You were just angry, and bitter. You lost the woman you loved; I understand that. But you didn't 'snap', and you didn't go off on some great crusade to rid the Moon Kingdom of corruption. You just wanted everyone to hurt as badly as you did!"

Wrath felt the rage building in his chest.

"You know, deep down, it's true," Liara whispered. "You can still turn away from this path...come back to me, my love!"

"Shut up..." he whispered.

"Corval might have even managed to convince himself that was true...but then, he really was an idealistic fool," Justice said flatly. "I don't buy it."

"Please...I didn't want any of this!" Liara cried. "I _never _would have asked you to-"

"Shut up!" he roared, glaring at her. "You wouldn't have asked! That's _why_ I had to act, to take vengeance for you! Because you _wouldn't_! You deserved better...and I gave up _everything _for you! Why do you keep haunting me?!"

Justice turned. "Who are you talking to...?"

"And you!" Wrath spat. "You were my _brother_! My dearest friend! If anyone was going to understand my pain, it should have been you!"

"Corval did understand!" Justice agreed. "But he _couldn't _condone your actions...they were _wrong_!"

"It hardly matters anymore," Wrath said coldly. "There's too much blood between us now."

"Please...don't do this," Liara whispered. He ignored her, and she sadly turned her back. "The man I loved is truly dead..." She faded away, back into his subconscious.

"I guess there is," Justice agreed.

Wrath summoned his armour, feeling its familiar presence come into being around him. His flail appeared in his hands, its weight a welcome comfort. Justice summoned his sword and, with a flash of golden light, his armour. _Here we stand again...to the death, once more?_

"Your move," Justice declared, raising his sword.

Wrath nodded in agreement and dashed forward, swinging his flail above his head.

* * *

><p>It was dark; that was Mercury's first thought as she regained consciousness. It took her a few seconds to remember what had happened. <em>My computer detected a faint energy spike behind me, and when I turned, Wrath was already there. Then...there was an explosion...and I fell. <em>She winced as her temple exploded with pain, and reached back for her computer; its small screen provided barely any light, but it was better than nothing. Mercury reached up to the side of her head, and cringed at the touch. She brought her fingers down, in front of her computer, and found her gloves stained with blood.

"Not good," she said quietly. _Headache, dizziness, and nausea. Probable concussion. The blood loss likely isn't too bad _yet_...depending on how long I was unconscious. _As she tried to sit up, she became aware of another problem; her leg was pinned under something. She sat up as far as she could in her position, and lowered her visor. A wireframe view of her surroundings sprang into view, and Mercury's heart sank. Her leg was buried under two large pieces of concrete. It wasn't in a lot of pain, at least, but then she may have lost feeling in it due to restricted blood flow.

Mercury removed her glove, feeling for her communicator...and groaned in frustration. It was dented. She flipped it open, and sure enough, she was greeted with a blank screen. _It must have been damaged in the fall. _Her heart-rate increased just a little, and she closed her eyes. _Don't panic, _she told herself. _Your communicator will have automatically broadcast an offline notification, as well as your coordinates. Just like Minako's communicator did when it was destroyed by Fury. The others will be able to track you down, and rescue you. _A less reassuring thought followed. _Except..._you _were the one who worked out where Minako was the last time..._

* * *

><p>Usagi frowned. "We just need to work out who number two is."<p>

"It's simple," Rei said. "We call everyone who's not here, and see who doesn't answer."

"What about the numbers following it?" Makoto asked.

"That's the communicator's last reported position, according to Ami," Rei said. "Not that I understand latitude and longitude all that well." She sighed. "Where's Luna when we need her?"

"I think she saw a mouse," Usagi muttered. Yes, Luna _was_ a cat, but still...that was disgusting. Her communicator began beeping and she flipped it open, revealing Minako's face.

"Usagi, did you just get a weird message on your communicator?"

She nodded. "Yes, it means one of our communicators is damaged. We don't know who-"

"Well, it's gotta be Ami, right?" Minako interrupted. "Or perhaps one of the Outers?"

"What makes you think that?" Makoto asked.

Minako looked confused. "Really? _I'm_ the one working this out? You three are all there, and I'm obviously okay..."

"I..." Usagi looked around at her fellow Senshi and sighed. _Stupid, Usagi!_ "Of course it's Ami. Number two. She was the second Senshi awakened after me."

"You mean third," Minako bristled. "I'm the original Sailor Senshi!"

"You know what I mean, _number five_," Usagi shot back, glaring down at her communicator. "So...does anyone understand attitude and...um...long division?"

"You mean latitude and longitude, right?" Rei sighed.

"That was almost _Minako_ bad," Makoto muttered.

"Hey!" the blonde called from Usagi's wrist.

Usagi rolled her eyes. "Yeah. That thing. Anyone?"

"Google?" Makoto suggested, shrugging helplessly.

"Are you guys all at the shrine now?" Minako asked quickly.

Usagi nodded. "Yep. Wanna join us here, and we'll try and find her together?"

"On my way." Minako said.

Usagi closed her communicator. "Okay, so-"

"Oh, Sailor Senshi! Come out, come out, wherever you are!"

Usagi froze. The voice was familiar...even if the sing-song tone wasn't.

Rei seemed to be thinking the same thing. "Is that...how did they find us here?"

"Fury," Makoto said angrily. "Of all the times for that crazy bitch to show up..."

"Visitors, at this hour?" Rei's eyes widened as she heard her grandpa hurry past the door.

"Grandpa, wait!" she screamed, rushing for the door. Usagi followed, Makoto right behind her.

They got outside, and froze. Sailor Pain had one of her daggers to Grandpa Hino's throat, while Sailor Fury spun in slow, lazy circles, scraping her katana along the stone.

"Oh, there you are!" she cooed, smiling widely at Makoto. "I'm so glad to see you!"

"You're looking for _me_?" Makoto asked cautiously. "What do you want?"

"Oh, me?" she giggled. "I just want to kill Sailor V...as slowly and painfully as possible. I want to decorate myself with her insides...and wear her beautiful face as a mask. It'll be like finger paints and dress-ups...all rolled into one!"

"Well...she's not here," Usagi managed, feeling a little sick at the image Fury's words had conjured in her mind.

"Oh, that's okay, sweetie..." Fury turned to Makoto again. "I'm here to see you tonight, Sailor Jupiter. Pride said I can't kill my precious V until you're dead...so here I am!"

"Wait? _Pride _ordered this?" Makoto demanded. "Not Wrath?"

"Well..." Fury shrugged, "Wrath might have ordered her to order me to kill you...but I doubt it." She giggled. "Just between you and me, I think he's got a little crush on you! As for Pride...who knows what you did to piss her off, but it must have been pretty good!"

"She causes such wonderful pain when she's angry," Sailor Pain whispered, pressing the dagger tighter to Grandpa Hino's throat.

"Please, don't hurt him!" Rei called. Usagi couldn't remember seeing her so scared before.

"Oh, this sweet old man?" Fury asked, skipping over to rub his head. "Isn't he just the cutest?"

"Yes..." Usagi said quietly. "So, if you just let him go..."

"Oh, but poor Pain would be so upset!" Fury pouted. "She just _loves_ sharing her pain with others...and I have to admit, I wonder if he's just as cute...on the _inside_?"

"Let's find out..." Pain suggested excitedly, looking down at her hostage. "Let's open him up and take a look!"

"No," Rei whispered. "Please, don't!"

Pain smiled blissfully...and cut his throat.

Usagi shrieked, as Rei screamed beside her. "Grandpa!"

* * *

><p>AN: Phew. Thirty chapters of Last Guardian Knight all up. It doesn't feel like it, but I made it! This chapter took a little longer to finish than normal, because I changed my mind on the direction I wanted the story to take after almost finishing my first version. So, one massive rewrite later, and here we are. I was really glad to be able to give Artemis and Minako a scene to themselves; I wanted to show <em>his <em>perspective for a change, and I think it turned out really well. He's given Minako the green light to date Corey and make her own decisions, and we'll see how that goes I guess!

I've already got Chapter Seventeen plotted out, so hopefully it won't be quite as long between updates this time. Thanks to all my reviewers and readers for your feedback, especially metalgear for your continued support! It's been a fun journey writing this story so far, and I'm looking forward to continuing it!


	17. The Battle of Hikawa Shrine

Standard disclaimer - I don't own Sailor Moon, or its characters. All OCs, however, are mine.

* * *

><p>Usagi shrieked involuntarily as her hands flew to her mouth; Pain tossed Rei's grandfather aside like he was nothing. The albino Marauder brought her dagger up to her face and shuddered joyfully as she nicked her own cheek.<p>

"Wonderful…"

Rei screamed, and Usagi took a step back. This wasn't the same frightened scream as before; this was a wordless scream of rage. In a flash, she transformed into Sailor Mars and tacked Pain to the ground, swinging punches wildly.

"Jupiter Crystal Power, Make-Up!"

Usagi held out on her own transformation. Instead, she rushed to Grandpa's side. _Check his pulse_, she remembered, remembering Ami's instructions. It was weak, but steady. _Okay, next, stop the bleeding. Apply pressure. _She tore a large piece of cloth off her skirt, folded it into a square, and pressed it against his neck carefully. Pain's cut was along the front, and Usagi was sure she remembered the big artery being more to the side. _If there's even a chance, I have to believe_, she thought desperately. "Please, grandpa, don't die! Re would be devastated!"

She turned to look over her shoulder, and froze in shock; Mars was forming a large fireball between her hands, a furious glare fixed on Sailor Pain.

"I'll never forgive you!" she screamed, thrusting her hands forward and sending the raging ball of flame right at Pain. She leapt up and to the side to avoid it...and the fireball _followed_ her. Usagi watched in stunned silence as Mars moved her hands, controlling the movements of the flames. It was unlike any attack she'd ever seen her use before.

"Help me!" Pain screamed desperately. "Do something, Fury!"

The blonde Marauder leapt at Mars, her sword swinging towards her; she was hit with a sudden blast of lightning from Jupiter and crashed into the ground awkwardly. Pain shrieked again as the fireball hit...and enveloped her. Usagi shivered; her screams were terrible. They stopped after a few seconds, as the flames began to fade. There was nothing left of Sailor Pain; she'd been burned away completely.

Mars dropped to one knee. Her uniform faded away; she was clearly exhausted. Usagi was shocked. _She just _killed_ Sailor Pain. _She felt remorse; she never liked having to hurt or kill anyone...but these Marauders were evil. It seemed unlikely they'd ever agree to being healed or redeemed. Especially not Fury; perhaps she really was deranged, but she seemed quite happy the way she was. _I despise killing_, Usagi thought sadly, _but can we really continue to give them chance after chance to hurt us? What would my mother say? What would _she _do?_

There was a sudden blur of movement from her right, and she cried out a warning. "Rei! Look out!"

"Beautiful Laceration!"

Sailor Crimson's twin blasts lashed out, slicing into Rei's shoulder and hip. She hit the ground hard and groaned, her gaze turning towards Usagi, and her grandfather.

Jupiter slid in front of her as Crimson advanced, and called her attack. "Jupiter Oak Evolution!"

Sailor Pride dropped down between Jupiter and Crimson, spinning her scythe before her as a shield. Usagi had no idea where the weapon had come from, but it reflected the brunette's attack just like her mirror. Jupiter raised her arms to shield herself from the green shards but refused to move, shielding Rei with her own body.

"This time, we end you!" Pride declared, sweeping her scythe forward. "Regal Bearing Beauty Scythe!" The mirrored blade sent a wave of violet energy out, directly at Jupiter. She set her feet and raised her arms to protect her face; the blast slammed into her, chewing up the stone beneath her and knocking her back into the wall of the shrine.

_I can't wait anymore, _Usagi decided. She took the old man's hands, and pressed them against her makeshift bandage. "Okay, grandpa, you need to push down on this. Help is on the way. Remember, you're not allowed to die!" She made eye contact and received a slight nod in reply. Usagi smiled at him gently, then pushed herself to her feet and dashed to Jupiter's side.

"Where are you going, Princess?" Pride called smugly. "We're here for you, after all!"

Jupiter was already trying to stand; Usagi gripped her shoulder and helped her up. "Are you okay, Mako?"

"I'll be sore in the morning," the brunette muttered, "but I'll survive." She glared at the Marauders. "We're outnumbered, Usagi."

Usagi nodded. "I know...but Minako's on her way, and Mamoru will know I'm in trouble. He always does." Her gaze locked on Pride, and she felt her anger growing. "They tried to ruin our reputation. They took you to Wrath to be tortured...and they hurt Minako badly! They've done something to Ami, and-"

"Don't forget Sailor Uranus and her friends," Pride cackled. "We just dropped them off a rooftop."

_Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna, and Hotaru? _Usagi lowered her head. "No more. This ends tonight, Pride!" She raised her hand high. "Moon Eternal, Make-Up!" She felt the familiar strength and power of Sailor Moon coursing through her body, and turned to Jupiter. "Ready?"

"Let's do this," Jupiter agreed.

"Fury! You and Despair take Jupiter!" Pride called. "Crimson, you, Pain and…" She paused. "Where is Sailor Pain?"

"_She_ killed her!" Fury growled, pointing at Rei. Usagi felt a twinge of worry; her friend was crawling slowly towards her grandfather, leaving a trail of blood behind her.

"Bitch!" Pride readied her scythe...and dove to the side as Sailor Moon fired a blast of golden light right at her from her Tiare.

"You're fighting _me_, Pride!" she snapped. "Leave her alone!"

"You're right," the redhead replied coldly. "I can kill her _after_ I've finished you, Princess." She raised her scythe over her head. "Marauders, attack!"

* * *

><p>Justice dodged under Wrath's flail again, his frustration mounting. He'd done this before, yet he was still at a loss as to how to counter Wrath's weapon. The Shadow-Knight had reach <em>and<em> power on his side. Justice had the advantage in speed but he was unable to get close enough to strike; Wrath kept the flail in near-constant motion, making approaching him inherently dangerous. Justice lunged forward at what he thought was an opening, and narrowly avoided having his head taken off by the spiked ball. _He's too good with this thing_, he decided. _I can't land a hit!_ Wrath backed away, letting the flail fall to the ground.

"You disappoint me, Justice...I was expecting a more challenging fight."

"So pick up a sword," he muttered.

Wrath lashed out with his flail once more, and Justice dropped beneath it. The ball slammed into the wall behind him, tearing a chunk out of the concrete. The Guardian Knight lunged forward and thrust his sword at Wrath's chest. The blade skittered along his armour, scratching it but unable to make it through. A second later, Wrath's fist slammed into his head, staggering him. It was time for a new approach; he remembered Usagi's text from earlier.

"Why did you let Makoto go?" he demanded, backing away slowly.

Wrath ignored him, and began advancing once more, his flail-head dragging along the ground.

"I'm serious!" Justice insisted. "Tell me why!"

The Shadow-Knight finally paused. "...I don't know."

_It actually worked? He's wavering! I don't understand why…but _she's_ his weakness. _"She's your enemy. Why not just kill her?" he asked.

Wrath remained silent for a long time, before finally looking up at him. "I couldn't."

Justice nodded slowly. _This goes against my better judgement, but Usagi and Minako would want me to try. _"Listen to _that_ voice! That's the Honour I remember!"

Wrath's flail flicked back up and flew at his face, snapping taut on its chain bare inches from his head.

"And _that _is the same condescending, sanctimonious Justice _I _remember!" Wrath snapped angrily. "Thank you, _brother_, for reminding me just how much I truly hate you!" He extended his hand and fired a blast of red lightning into Justice's chestplate.

It burned, even through his armour, and Justice summoned his shield. "That settles it," he said flatly. "I tried. Now I know I have to kill you."

"I wouldn't have it any other way," Wrath growled. "To the death!"

* * *

><p>Mercury let out a frustrated sigh as the piece of wood she was using as a makeshift lever snapped. It just wasn't strong enough to move the concrete pinning her to the ground. A quick scan with her computer had confirmed her leg wasn't broken, but she was still no closer to freeing herself. She needed something stronger to move the debris, but there was nothing within reach. An all-too-familiar sense of weakness was quickly replacing her earlier confidence. <em>I can't even free myself from two pieces of concrete, <em>she thought sadly._ I really _am_ useless. No matter what Mako said. Still…at least I managed to accomplish _something_ while trapped down here_.

Mercury had determined that she was in an old, out of service subway tunnel; Wrath's blast must have triggered a collapse in the earth above it, dropping her down here. Her computer had detected some familiar readings during her initial scan. She'd compared the readings to older scans, and the match was one-hundred percent; there was a portal somewhere in these tunnels. Mercury was operating under the assumption that it led to Wrath's base. It explained his sudden appearance, and his random attack. The only thing she still couldn't explain was his lack of follow-up. _He thinks I'm dead...or he had somewhere else to be. _Either way, she was thankful for the lack of attention.

"Sailor Mercury? Are you alright?"

She let out a startled shriek, and blushed almost immediately. _That was embarrassing_, she thought. Her eyes, unable to adjust to the dark, could only make out a vague outline, but his voice was unmistakable. "Titus?"

"Yes," he replied. His eyes reflected even the faint light of her computer's screen, giving him an eerie, otherworldly appearance. "I'm glad I found you. These tunnels are a maze."

"_You_ came looking for me?" she asked, immediately suspicious.

"Indeed. I was monitoring your communications when your offline alert was broadcast. I was concerned that the other Senshi may not understand the message…"

_I had similar concerns_, she thought.

"I was relatively close by…so I came to see if I could help."

"You'll understand if I'm a little sceptical," Mercury replied, "but I'm not about to turn away help."

"I was only monitoring your communications because I was worried about Corey. I don't like not knowing what's happening; I never have. Call it a weakness if you will…though it's really more of an asset for a spy, I suppose." He sighed. "Look. I lied to Corey...and I lied to the rest of you. I can't change that. It's in the past, Sailor Mercury, and I regret my mistakes…but my loyalty is still to Princess Serenity. Just like yours."

She hesitated a moment, before nodding. "Alright. I'll accept that," she agreed. "And I appreciate the help."

He seemed to consider her predicament for a moment. "Our first step should be to free you; we'll need something suitably strong to use as a lever." There was a pause. "I'll return in a moment. I'm going to have a look around."

She sighed. "Alright. I'll just sit here, then."

"And people say you don't have a sense of humour," he chuckled.

Mercury frowned. "Who says that?"

"Oh…come to think of it, wrong lifetime." His voice was further away now, but carried through the tunnel. "I get them mixed up sometimes…get the details wrong. That was in reference to Princess Amilia…but she had a pretty good sense of humour too, come to think of it."

_My past self, _she thought. "What do you know about her?"

"Oh, nothing important," he called casually. "She was a lot like you, really. Calm, rational, very much focused on the how rather than the why. You're probably the most like your past-self out of everyone."

"How so?"

"Well, frankly…Usagi lacks Princess Serenity's grace and refinement. Rei seems eternally grumpy, Makoto is far less delicate than Princess Lita, and Minako may actually suffer from an undiagnosed mental illness."

"We've all wondered," Mercury admitted. _Sorry, Minako. _"Still...you're only looking at the surface traits. Rei isn't _that _grumpy, for example."

"I suppose there are many similarities as well. Usagi certainly has the Princess' uncompromising kindness and compassion. Rei obviously cares deeply for Usagi, just as Princess Reiko did for Serenity. Makoto has the same inner strength as Princess Lita…matched only by her physical strength in this life. And Minako, despite my misgivings about her mental state, has the same indomitable will and sense of duty as Princess Mina."

Mercury smiled. "It certainly sounds like we haven't changed all that much."

"I suppose not." He went quiet. "Hold on…I may have found something."

Mercury waited for a moment. She heard the sound of metal on concrete, and peered into the darkness through her visor. Titus was pushing _something_; it was slow going, considering his size.

"What is it?" she called.

"A piece of steel piping. It may do the trick."

She nodded. "Certainly better than anything I've had access to so far."

The scraping continued, until something cold and smooth brushed her hand. "On your right," Titus said.

Mercury wrapped her fingers around the pipe and lifted it; it certainly felt solid enough. She reached out, carefully sliding it in under the concrete.

"Might I suggest another few centimetres to the left?"

"You've got better eyesight than me," she agreed, making the adjustment. "Alright. Here goes." Mercury slowly pushed the pipe up, away from her body. She felt it give way a little…and then the pipe slipped out of place. She sighed in frustration. "It moved…I felt it!"

"Perhaps another slight adjustment to the left?" the cat suggested. "The gap between concrete and floor is even narrower."

"Alright…" She slid the pipe under the concrete until it wouldn't go any further, and pushed once more. "Come…on!" Once again, the concrete began to move…and finally rolled off her leg. The sensation of pins and needles began almost immediately, and she winced. "Okay…I'm just going to let that sit a moment." Her computer was in her hands seconds later, and she began scanning. "On the plus side, I seem to have lucked into something interesting on my accidental trip to these tunnels."

"Oh?" He sounded genuinely curious.

"When I first regained consciousness and ran a scan, I detected the same energy readings Wrath's portals put out. Only these readings are coming from _inside _the tunnel system. I think they have another one down here, and I'm assuming it leads to their base."

"I thought we were working on the theory that their base was a pocket reality, like Terror's traps in the Skytree?" Titus asked. She could practically hear the frown on his face.

"Who's to say it isn't, and that this portal doesn't lead to it?" she countered. "Since we're down here anyway, why don't we take a look?"

"Absolutely not! It's far too dangerous, and you don't appear to be in any condition for a reconnaissance mission."

"It's probably just a mild concussion. I'll be fine," she assured him. _Besides…I've felt useless for long enough. Let's see if I can do something really helpful for a change._

Titus still didn't sound convinced. "I don't like it…"

"You don't have to like it," she replied firmly. "I'm going to investigate this portal. You can come with me, and help…or you can stay here. Your choice."

"There's the Princess Amilia I remember," Titus observed. "Assertive, and always so determined to investigate new things." He nodded. "Very well. Let me lead the way. I'll keep an eye out for traps."

Mercury frowned. "Are you sure you know what you're looking for?"

"Sailor Mercury," he said sourly, "I was Serenity's Shadow…people who had no idea who I was _still_ knew that name. I headed Queen Serenity's spy network for decades, and I spent most of that time investigating all manner of dangerous places. Believe me when I say I am _more_ than capable of leading you through Wrath's base…if that is indeed where this portal leads."

"It's just-"

"Do I question your intellect, or your ability to break down an enemy's weaknesses? I have done this for most of my life, young lady; just follow my instructions exactly, and we'll be fine."

"Very well," she agreed, pushing herself gingerly to her feet. "It's that way. Lead on."

* * *

><p>Justice landed another hit on Wrath's armour; unfortunately, his sword just glanced off again. <em>I need to focus my energy into Justiciar<em>, he remembered. _Without that, it's just a normal sword, and it's not going to make it through full plate. _Wrath's flail slammed into his hip, staggering him, and he barely avoided the next swing; one of the spikes scratched across his chestplate.

He was growing suspicious; Wrath's sudden appearance was strange, and he was almost certain the Shadow-Knight wasn't giving this fight his all. He'd fought him once before in the past…and this felt different. Almost like Wrath was deliberately holding back; delaying the battle. But why would he do that? _Why are we doing this now anyway,_ he wondered. There was a nagging feeling in the back of his mind that something was wrong. Someone was in trouble.

Justice knocked the ball aside with his sword and snagged the chain in his hand, as he had in the past. Almost immediately, Wrath's boot slammed into his chestplate, knocking him back. _Yeah_, Justice thought sourly, _it was probably too much to hope that'd work again_. Wrath hesitated once more, letting him get set rather than pressing the advantage. _He _is_ delaying me_, Justice realised. _He wants me here…fighting him. But for what purpose? _It hit him all at once. _The Marauders! Where are they during this fight? They've struck together ever since they were revealed. _He ducked under yet another swing, but didn't try to counterattack; instead, he leapt back to give himself time to think.

"Don't be a coward!" Wrath snapped. "Face me!"

Justice ignored him. _Where are the Marauders? It stands to reason they're somewhere else…_after _someone else. _He ran down the list of most likely targets. _Usagi. They still want the Silver Crystal, and after last time Wrath knows there's no way he can take it from her while she's alive…so they're going to kill her. But where would she be? She _was_ at the shrine. _That seemed the safe bet. _Worst case, I can check in from there. _That decided it; he was done with this little game.

"Sorry, Wrath," he called, offering a mock salute. "I've got other places to be!" He blinked out of existence in a quick flash.

* * *

><p>Sailor Moon ducked under Pride's swing, and leapt back into the air. <em>Wait<em>, she realised, _where's Crims- _Strong hands seized her shoulders and hurled her back into the ground. The back of her skull slammed into the stone, and her vision flashed with a bright light before fading to black. She opened her eyes again a moment later – strange, as she didn't remember closing them – and saw Crimson's blurry face over her own. _No_, she thought in confusion, _her face isn't blurry. My vision is._ She tried to sit up in vain, realising she was pinned; the Marauder was holding her down. Pride entered her view, her scythe held ready. Moon struggled frantically, then remembered a move she'd seen in the Sailor V movie from a few years back. _It's worth a try!_ She flipped her legs up and gripped Crimson's head between her thighs, and pulled with all her might. It didn't work as well as it had for the fictional Sailor V; Crimson punched her in the face, and she almost blacked out again.

"Nice try," Crimson said coldly.

"Impressive effort, Princess," Pride agreed, "but ultimately futile. This is where you meet your-"

A crescent blade of gold energy slammed into her from the side, knocking her down to her knee. A moment later, a familiar cane swept across Sailor Moon's field of vision, slamming into Crimson's face. The Marauder fell backwards, and the pressure on Moon's shoulders was gone. She rolled slowly onto her side, to see two very welcome sights. Guardian Justice and Tuxedo Kamen had arrived. Mamoru crouched beside her and offered his hand.

"Come on, Usako…you have to get up!"

She accepted his hand, and allowed him to pull her to her feet. A wave of nausea swept over her, and the world began to spin. She fell against him, and he looked into her eyes with concern.

"You're hurt," he realised. "Stick close to me."

Moon nodded vaguely and turned, taking in the rest of the battle. Pride was slashing at Justice with her scythe, but he didn't seem to be having a lot of difficulty blocking her. Rei was kneeling over her grandfather, holding the makeshift bandage to his throat with her phone propped against her shoulder. _Calling an ambulance_ _maybe_, Moon wondered. She caught sight of Despair over Mamoru's shoulder, her arms raised as she began calling an attack.

"Venus Love and Beauty Shock!" A golden energy heart slammed into Despair's chest, knocking her down. Sailor V leapt past, and Moon turned her to see her destination; Jupiter was backing away from Fury slowly, holding her bleeding forearm.

* * *

><p>Jupiter was in serious trouble. She was getting tired, but Fury seemed to have nearly boundless energy. There were two cuts in her skin; one on her forearm, and another on her outer thigh. Fury was no slouch with her sword, and fighting her unarmed was beginning to take its toll.<p>

"I love your earrings…" Fury called sweetly. "Perhaps I'll take them when I'm done killing you."

"You want my earrings?" Makoto demanded. "No chance!"

Fury grinned. "Maybe I'll take your ears too?"

The blonde lunged forward, and Makoto began to dodge…but it was a feint. Fury pointed her finger and laughed.

"Vengeful Caress!"

The red blast cut into her side, Makoto's reflexes were quick enough to at least prevent it from hitting her in the chest as Fury had intended. All the same, the impact span her around and dropped her to the ground. She looked up, gritting her teeth as Fury raised her sword.

"At last you die, and I can get back to pursuing my beautiful V…"

"Venus Love Me Chain!" Jupiter looked up to see the golden-links wrap around Fury's sword-arm and pull tight. The brunette followed the chain back to its owner to see a very confusing sight.

"Sailor V?" she called.

"Of course!" V replied cheerfully. "Be with you in just a sec!" She yanked on her chain with all her might and Fury was pulled off her feet. A moment later, she slammed into the side of the shrine with a loud thud. Sailor V sauntered over to Jupiter casually and extended her hand.

Jupiter took it and let _Sailor V _help her up. "How are you…?"

"Long story," V shrugged. "I'll fill you in later." She immediately wrapped Jupiter up in a tight hug. "This is for earlier! I was so worried about you…and I'm so glad you're safe!"

"Safe is relative right now," Jupiter reminded her, patting her on the back.

"Very true." V released her, and turned to face Fury.

The Marauder staggered to her feet and smiled cheerfully. "Oh, my sweet V…you're wearing your old face for me again!"

Jupiter frowned. Fury was beginning to really weird her out; one moment she hated Minako, the next she sounded like she was in love with her.

"What is your problem?!" V asked, sounding confused. "Why do you hate me so much, Fury? What did I ever do to you?"

"You stole my James' heart," Fury replied. "How could you forget?"

Jupiter could see her friend's confusion, even under her mask. "Who's James?"

"How could you forget him?!" Fury screamed. "You made love to him in my bed! _My bed_!"

"I…what?!" V was clearly unnerved by all this. "I've never…you're crazy!"

"Because of you! Beautiful Rage Crescendo!"

Jupiter saw V tossed backwards by the force of Fury's attack, and braced herself; it slammed into her, a wall of sound in every sense of the word. She landed hard on the ground, and rolled over to see Fury standing over V, her sword pointed at her friend's throat.

"I'm done listening to Pride," Fury whispered, "and I'm done waiting. I finally get to _kill _you, beautiful!"

* * *

><p>Minako stared up at Fury from behind her mask, desperately sorting through her options. She settled on raising her hand and shouting "Crescent Beam!" The golden blast drew blood as it burnt into the Marauders side, but Fury didn't even flinch. <em>I'm in trouble<em>, she thought frantically.

With a sudden flash of light, Justice appeared behind Fury. _His sword is sheathed_, Minako noted. It confused her. _He's going to fight her unarmed? _She got her answer a moment later. Her boyfriend seized the Marauder by her wrist and spun her around, stretching her arm taut; his other hand slammed palm-first into her elbow. Minako heard a sickening crunch as Fury's arm bent the wrong way, and she screamed in pain. Her anguished cries ended abruptly as Justice slammed her face into the shrine wall, before tossing her towards Crimson. Minako was shocked by his actions; she'd never expected to see anything so _brutal_ from him.

He extended his hand towards her, and she stared at it blankly, suddenly lost in a memory...

_Mina recoiled from him. "You killed someone. You murdered that man!" _How could the man she _loved_ do that?

"_No," he argued weakly. "I judged him…and carried out his sentence."_

"_That's not your decision!" Mina shot back, unsure if she was more angry or disappointed. "That is for the courts to-"_

"_They failed!" he roared. _

_She recoiled, terrified at his sudden outburst. This wasn't Corval…not her Corval!_

"_The courts…failed! The city watch…failed! Even Queen Serenity herself…failed!" His anger seemed to fade almost as quickly as it had appeared, and he dropped to his knees. A tear slid down his cheek, followed by another. She'd never seen him cry. "I've _failed_, Mina. Honour and Faith…they'd be so disappointed in me. What I did tonight wasn't justice…it was vengeance!"_

_Mina just stared at him silently, and her anger began to fade, replaced with pity…_

"Minako?" Justice asked. "Are you alright?"

_He should be sorry. He should feel _something_, _she thought. _How can he be so cold?_

"How could you?" she whispered. "You killed…no…" She was confused; was she Mina…or Minako?

"What?" Justice sounded confused too, and his hand slowly withdrew.

She pushed herself to her feet, and shook her head. "I…I can't believe you're so calm right now! You just broke her arm like it was nothing! Corval would nev-"

He reached up and removed his helmet, tossing it aside. "I'm not _like _Corval, Minako, and for that I'm _glad_."

* * *

><p>Sailor Moon turned away from Tuxedo Kamen and noticed Sailor Despair was moving again, closing in on them. She was readying an attack; the burning tears she'd used against Mars and Justice in their last battle. <em>They really <em>won't_ stop_, she realised. _They'll just keep coming to hurt my friends; to try and kill me. Unless we stop them. Like Rei stopped Pain._ With just a brief moment of hesitation, she levelled her Tiare and cried, "Silver Moon Crystal Power Kiss!" Multiple arcs of golden light lashed out, and Despair screamed as they blasted through her body. As the light faded away, Moon saw no trace of the Marauder; she'd been utterly destroyed. Regret immediately began gnawing away at her insides, but she forced herself to ignore it. _I'll deal with that later…when my friends are safe._

She turned slowly to face Pride, and found the redhead glaring at her with rage. Her gaze flicked over to Jupiter…and then she disappeared in a swirl of black cloud. _I hope it's over_, Moon thought. She turned towards her other friends, seeing Crimson snatch up Fury's unconscious form and disappear as well. It _was _over.

The faint sound of sirens could be heard in the distance. _Hopefully the ambulance for grandpa_, she thought wearily. _And Rei! _Her gaze turned to her friend, and she rushed over. "How is he?"

"He's unconscious," Rei said softly. Usagi noticed for the first time how pale she was herself; the wounds from Crimson's attack were still bleeding. "But he's alive. I think Pain missed the artery." She looked up. "You got to him so fast, Usagi…thank you."

"I couldn't let him die." She crouched beside Rei and patted her on the shoulder. "And you're not allowed to either, okay?"

"Don't worry about me," Rei said, managing a faint laugh. "I'm not going anywhere. Someone's got to keep you focused. That's my job."

Moon smiled. "And you do an amazing job at it, too."

She was distracted by angry voices from behind her. _Minako…and Corey?_ She let her transformation fade, and turned to see Sailor V and Justice engaged in an argument.

Minako sounded confused. "…was nothing! Corval would nev-"

Justice removed his helmet and tossed it away. "I'm not _like _Corval, Minako, and for that I'm _glad_."

The blonde frowned. "But-"

"Am I supposed to feel sorry for the woman who's trying to kill my friends? I made a decision, and I took her out of the fight. I _won't _apologise for that!"

Minako folded her arms across her chest and glared at him angrily. "Stop interrupting me!"

Corey's hesitated, and his tone turned apologetic. "You're right. I'm sorry. I just...I don't understand why you're reacting like this?"

"Where do you draw the line? How do you decide who to disable...and who to _kill_?"

"I-"

"Did you actually _like_ it? Is _that _why you're not sorry?"

"Uh, guys?" Usagi called. _I need to stop this_, she thought frantically. _It's not leading anywhere good!_

"What?" Corey snapped angrily. "How could you even _ask_ me that?! You know me better than-"

"Do I?" Minako demanded. "I feel like I don't know the real you at all, Corey! Because you won't let me in! How am I supposed to know how you really feel about Fury?! For all I know, you _did_ enjoy it!"

Usagi winced. _She's going to regret that, _she thought, _if she doesn't already. _

Corey just glared at her for several seconds. His mouth opened and closed, like he wanted to say something, but he remained silent. Finally, he shook his head and turned away. "I'm done with this."

"Corey…" Minako called, suddenly sounding tired.

He didn't listen. His armour faded away as he kept walking, disappearing down the steps.

Minako sighed. "I didn't mean it…" She leaned back against the shrine wall and sank slowly to the ground. Her Sailor V uniform vanished, leaving her in her pyjamas. Makoto limped over and joined her, wrapping her arm around the blonde's shoulders.

"Your first fight, huh?"

Minako just nodded mutely.

Usagi joined them, smiling reassuringly. "I'm sure Corey's just blowing off steam…he'll be back soon."

"I'm not so sure," Minako said sadly. "He said he's _done_ with this. I think…we just broke up."

* * *

><p>AN: And so ends another chapter. Sailor Despair and Sailor Pain have been retired...permanently...and as it turns out, it's not so easy to kill Grandpa Hino! Corey and Minako are both realising that relationships aren't as easy as they thought; neither is having a head full of memories that aren't exactly yours. And Mercury finally has something to do...as does Titus. Is he telling the truth? Or is he just manipulating events like he has in the past? Only time will tell. As always, thanks for reading. I'll be back with more soon!<p> 


	18. Mercury Rising

Standard disclaimer - I don't own Sailor Moon, or its characters. All OCs, however, are mine.

* * *

><p>Mercury stared up at the portal before her as she waited for her computer to finish its analysis. Titus stood beside her, peering at the swirling black vortex curiously.<p>

"Can we say conclusively where this leads?" he asked.

Her computer beeped, indicating it had finished its scan. She looked down at the screen, and typed a few commands in. A side-by-side comparison of this portal and the last she'd been able to scan appeared on the screen. "No…I'm afraid not. The portal itself reads the same as any of the others we've encountered. However, going by the ambient energy readings around it, this portal has been open for several days. We haven't observed any of the others existing for more than a few minutes." Mercury paused a moment to gather her thoughts. "It's possible that this is some kind of primary. It remains open, and allows access for the smaller portals."

"So you're saying you believe this _does _lead to Wrath's base?"

"Yes. That's what I'm saying."

This sighed. "And you're still insisting on scouting it alone?"

"We're already here," Mercury said, shrugging her shoulders. "It wouldn't make much sense to leave without at least taking a _quick _look inside."

"Very well." His ginger fur shimmered and turned black. "Remember, stay behind me and follow my instructions _precisely_. From all your accounts of the Skytree, I wouldn't be surprised if Wrath has laid similar traps for unwanted intruders. I wouldn't want you to fall into one."

_I didn't know he could do that, _she thought. H_ow interesting. _"That's a neat trick," she observed, bringing her computer around to scan him briefly. "How does it work? Is it some kind of optical illusion, or magic?"

"A little bit of both," he replied. "I love my natural colour…but ginger isn't particularly well-suited to stealth." The cat sounded irritated; it appeared to be his default mood. "I'll tell you all about it once we make it back to the others, I promise. For now, though, it's not important."

"No, I suppose it isn't," Mercury agreed. "How do you want to do this?"

"I'll go through first. Wait sixty seconds. If I haven't come back through to confirm the way is clear, return to the surface; I'm likely dead."

She just stared at him. _That's somewhat…pessimistic_. "Alright. Sixty seconds."

Titus leapt into the portal without hesitation, and Mercury began a count in her head. She'd reached forty-three by the time the cat returned.

"The other end of the portal occupies a large, empty chamber," he reported. "The immediate area around it is clear of enemies and traps, and your hypothesis appears correct; it's definitely part of a larger facility."

"It must be Wrath's base," she replied. "No other explanation makes sense."

"Agreed." Titus nodded towards the portal. "Well, Sailor Mercury…shall we?"

"Lead on."

He leapt through the portal once more, and Mercury stepped through after him. There was an odd sensation of weightlessness…and the world went black around her.

* * *

><p>Setsuna leaned over Uranus, shaking her shoulders gently in a vain effort to rouse her. Hotaru was to her right, kneeling over Michiru as she applied her healing powers to her ribs. The Senshi of Time sighed as she pushed herself to her feet. It was times like this she wished for Ami's presence. <em>She would know what to do<em>, she thought wearily.

Hotaru stood as well, and turned towards her. "I've done what I can, but Michiru still needs medical attention."

"What about Haruka?" Pluto asked. "Can you help her?"

The younger girl studied Uranus for a few seconds. "I'm not sure I'll be able to mend her leg like this. We may need to set it first."

Pluto nodded silently and crouched over Haruka again. Michiru struggled to her feet and joined her.

"I'll do it," she volunteered. "It won't be the first time I've had to set a bone for her."

"Alright," Setsuna agreed. "What can I do to help?"

"Hold her shoulders down. If anything's going to wake her up, it will be this. I really don't want to be hit again after what we just went through."

Setsuna nodded and repositioned herself above Uranus, pressing down on her shoulders firmly.

Michiru glanced up. "Ready?"

"Ready."

The aqua-haired woman yanked on Uranus' leg, and it snapped back into place. The short-haired blonde opened her eyes and screamed a string of rather detailed and specific profanity as she bucked against Setsuna's hands.

"Haruka!" Michiru snapped. "In front of Hotaru, really?"

Uranus glanced to her side, seeing the younger girl there. "Sorry. Reflex." Her eyes tilted up to look at Setsuna. "You can let me go now. I promise I'll stay still." She propped herself up on her elbows and winced as Michiru tugged on her leg one last time.

"I've heard worse at school," Hotaru assured them. She knelt down and extended her hands, holding them over Uranus' leg. A faint violet glow surrounded them as she closed her eyes in concentration.

"Are _you_ alright?" Uranus asked, reaching out to take hold of Michiru's hand.

"I'll survive, love. We'll need to visit a hospital, but I'm in no danger of keeling over."

"And you two?" Uranus looked up at Hotaru, then Setsuna.

The older woman smiled faintly. "Some cuts and bruises, but you and Michiru are far worse off than us."

Uranus shone brightly for a moment as she reversed her transformation. She winced again immediately as the pain increased, no longer dulled by her Senshi powers. "Worse off…" Her eyes immediately went to her communicator. "Has anyone warned Usagi and the others the Marauders are coming?"

"It's too late," Setsuna said softly. "We missed the fight…but it went well. For the most part."

"I take it that means there's good news and bad news?" Michiru asked.

"Yes. Usagi and the others at the shrine are alive…and Sailor Despair and Sailor Pain were killed. Rei has been taken to the hospital, along with her grandfather. And…" Setsuna paused. "Ami is missing."

Haruka frowned. "Missing?"

"Yes. Usagi, Makoto and Minako are heading to her last known position now to search for her."

"We should help them," Michiru said, struggling to rise to her feet.

Hotaru shook her head. "No! You _both_ need to visit the hospital. My healing power isn't limitless, and these are serious injuries. They'll need proper treatment."

"Hotaru's right," Setsuna agreed. "I will join the search. You two worry about yourselves for the time being."

"But-"

"No arguments," she said firmly. "You're not invulnerable. If we run into trouble during the search for Ami, you'll just be liabilities in your present condition."

"Alright," Haruka agreed reluctantly. "But you'll keep us up to speed, right?"

"Of course," Setsuna agreed. She stood, and summoned the Garnet Rod. "Pluto Crystal Power, Make-Up!"

"Come on," Hotaru ordered, extending her hand to Haruka. "We're going."

Pluto spared one last look for her friends, and took off towards her rendezvous with the others.

* * *

><p>Mercury lowered her visor and opened her computer. "My computer can't make sense of this place," she said quietly. "It's telling me there's nothing beyond these walls."<p>

"That's impossible," Titus replied. He began moving forward slowly, towards the only exit from the room. "There must be _something_. Even if it's underground, there'd be dirt…bacteria…_something_."

_No_, she realised suddenly, _i__t makes perfect sense. _"Not when you consider that there really _is_ nothing beyond them. Think about it. This _is _a pocket reality! My computer can't detect anything beyond the walls, because the walls are the boundaries of this existence."

"Intriguing," he murmured. "If you can create your own pocket reality, why waste time, effort and energy creating areas you'll never use?" He turned to look up at her. "You really are quite brilliant-" His ears pricked up, and he dropped into the cat equivalent of a crouch. "Someone's coming. Get to the wall!"

Mercury rushed towards the doorway and pressed herself flat against the wall beside it. Titus was right; she could hear footsteps. They were heavy and monotonous, almost robotic in their perfect stride.

"One Construct," he whispered. "Just outside."

She nodded slowly and extended her hand, preparing to cast an attack.

"Wait," he said softly. He leapt into the air in a backflip, and a small, rather plain dagger appeared, secure in its sheath. He caught it in his mouth and gestured to her with it. Mercury reached down to grip it by the hilt, and drew it slowly. It looked old, but it was still sharp. _Are those blood stains_, she wondered.

Titus looked up at her, his words quiet. "No attacks. They're too noisy. Use the dagger, and aim for the head. That seems to be their weak point, as Sailor Venus discovered."

"I've never even held a dagger before," she protested.

"It's easy. You point the sharp end at the enemy, and push forward. You'll do fine, I know it."

Mercury's heart rate increased as the footsteps grew closer. Finally, the Construct entered the room, staring up at the portal. It was odd; the creature seemed almost entranced by it. Mercury moved around behind it slowly and, with a trembling hand, thrust the dagger forward into the back of its head. The Construct froze for just a moment before crumbling into dust.

"Very nicely done," Titus remarked. "You're a natural, Sailor Mercury."

Mercury frowned down at him and shook her head. "A dagger's not really my style, Titus." She slid it back into its sheath to emphasise her point. "Why are you carrying this around, anyway? It's got blood on it!"

"It was Corval's," the cat answered. "That's the blade that killed Sir Faith…the first time, anyway. I thought he may like to have it back someday. I didn't want to return it too early, of course...just in case it jogged his memory." Mercury saw the briefest flash of regret cross his face, before he hid it. "Though I don't suppose that matters very much anymore."

Mercury looked down at the blade again. "Justice used this to save Queen Serenity's life?"

"Oh, yes," he agreed. "In fact, if you think about it, he saved all of you with it. If Faith and Honour had killed Queen Serenity, she couldn't have used the Silver Crystal to send you all here."

"You speak about Corey's past-self with an almost quiet reverence," she noted.

"I truly believe what I just said. Despite his failures…he made the right decision in the end, and saved all of you. When it counted, he stood up for justice. Then...he died for it. I find it very easy to admire that."

"That's what makes your actions so confusing," Mercury said with a frown. "I can't understand how you could lie so easily to a man you claim to admire?"

"It was easy," he confessed. "Almost too easy. Lying comes naturally to me, Sailor Mercury; it always has. It's an unfortunate by-product of my profession. My trust was almost impossible to earn, and I became so comfortable with my lies that even I can't remember what was true anymore."

She remained silent, as she reached back and placed the dagger in her subspace pocket.

Titus sighed deeply. "I really thought I was helping Corey, at least in the long term. But as he pointed out earlier…I made a mistake. And I'm paying for it now." The cat shook his head slowly as he moved to inspect the corridor. "Despite all I've done, my loyalty is still to Usagi, and the rest of you. All I want is to prove that I really am here to help, in any way I can."

"I suppose you being here helping me now is a start," Mercury said, smiling faintly. "But I hope you realise that regaining everyone's trust is going to be a long and difficult road, Titus. Especially when it comes to Corey."

"Oh, indeed I do…and I'm willing to do whatever it takes, for as long as it takes."

"I'm glad to hear it," she said. "Now…let's go exploring!"

* * *

><p>Sailor V stared down at the crater before them, feeling her heart sink. "Ami's in there?"<p>

"The coordinates are exact," Luna said quietly. "This is where her communicator went offline."

Sailor Moon stepped forward unsteadily, and Tuxedo Kamen moved to catch her as she nearly toppled over. "You're in no condition to go anywhere, Usako. Sit down; that concussion is a lot worse than I thought."

"I just want to find Ami," she protested weakly.

Justice dropped to the ground beside the crater. Minako glanced at him awkwardly. Several thoughts popped into her head at once. _I'm sorry. I overreacted. I remembered something from Mina's life, and got confused. I was scared._ None of it seemed right. His gaze lingered on her for only a second before turning to Sailor Moon._  
><em>

"How're you doing?" he asked gently, patting her on the shoulder.

"I'm fine. Except for the headache...and the nausea…and the fact that the world won't stop spinning." Moon sat down tentatively on a stack of railway sleepers. "On second thoughts...I think I will just sit for a while."

"That's for the best," Mamoru agreed.

"We can look for Ami," Jupiter assured her. "You and Mamoru keep an eye out up here, and we'll head down into the hole."

"How should we do this?" V asked, dreading the response. "Should we split up, or-"

Jupiter shook her head. "We should stick together. Who knows what we'll find down there?"

"I'll come too," Artemis called. "Unless any of you thought to bring a torch, you'll need someone who can see in the dark."

"Good thinking, Arty," V agreed, crouching to pick him up. He clambered up onto her shoulders, and got himself set.

"I will accompany you as well."

Sailor V spun around, startled by Pluto's sudden appearance. Artemis cried out in surprise as he was almost thrown from her shoulders.

She winced. "Claws, Artemis! Claws!"

He laughed nervously. "Sorry, Mina!"

"Pluto!" Sailor Moon called. "How are Haruka and Michiru doing?"

"Haruka broke her leg, and Michiru has at least one broken rib, courtesy of Sailor Pride. Hotaru has done what she can for them, but I sent them to the hospital. They won't be joining us, I'm afraid."

"Hotaru's okay, too?" Jupiter asked.

"Yes. She and I were fortunate; we endured no serious injuries in the attack. She accompanied the other two to the hospital, to ensure they arrive in a _timely_ manner."

"I'm glad," Moon said, relieved. "When Pride said the Marauders had tossed you off a rooftop, I thought the worst! Thanks for coming to help us find Ami…we really appreciate it."

"It's no trouble, Princess. Sailor Mercury would do the same for us, I'm sure." She nodded to Sailor Jupiter. "I'm ready to proceed."

"Let's go, then," Jupiter declared, leaping into the hole without a moment's hesitation. Pluto followed, then Justice, while Sailor V and Artemis brought up the rear. _Keep it together, Minako_, V told herself. _Just a little longer...until you find Ami._

* * *

><p>Mercury hung back as Titus darted around the corner, barely visible in the dull light of the corridor. <em>It would be nice if I could change my uniform black on a whim,<em> she thought. He reappeared after a few moments and nodded quickly. She crept up to the corner, and followed him around it. This entire facility resembled some kind of old mansion with wood paneled floors, wallpaper and carpets. _I wonder if Wrath designed this, _she thought. _It seems almost luxurious._ Titus paused ahead as they reached an intersection.

"Which direction do you like?" he asked quietly.

She consulted her computer. "There are some strong energy readings coming from this direction." She gestured left. "But…there's a strange reading from the right as well. It's Moon Kingdom technology!"

"Well, when in doubt, go with your instincts," Titus suggested.

"Alright." Mercury closed her eyes, and let out a deep breath. "Right."

"Excellent." He took three steps forward, and paused. "Hold up. Trap."

"What?" She peered ahead at the corridor. "I don't see anything?"

"I can smell it," Titus said with a frown. He tentatively reached out with his paw…and yanked it back as the floor suddenly opened up before them. "Well, there it is."

"You _smelled _that?" Mercury asked, unable to believe it.

"Mostly instincts, in truth," he chuckled. "But, yes…the false floor smelled different to the rest of it. Now, as you just saw, we should be able to edge around the trap by sticking close to the wall. Please don't fall in, as I won't be able to rescue you."

She followed his lead, hugging the wall to the left of the trap, and sure enough they made it past unharmed. There was a set of double doors up ahead; beautifully carved wood with elaborate golden handles. Once again, Mercury held up her computer. "No signs of movement inside, and there are no life readings either. So, it's either empty…"

"Or there are a lot of Constructs behind this door, standing very still," he finished.

Mercury moved to open the door, but Titus beat her to it; he jumped up to hang off the door handle, pulling it down slowly. The door opened with a soft click, and he dropped back to the ground. The cat edged his way through slowly, disappearing from Mercury's sight. The Sailor Senshi watched her computer anxiously for any signs of movement, but there was nothing except for Titus.

He popped his head back through the door a second later. "We've appear to have found something very interesting," he whispered. "You'll want to see this!"

She pushed the door open slowly, and froze. Before her lay a large, open room. Five beds were spread around the middle, with accompanying furniture. A kitchenette sat to one side, and what looked like a training area occupied the back corner. Mercury could see practice dummies, target boards and blast damage scoring the floor and walls.

"Is this…the Marauder's quarters?"

"It would certainly seem so," Titus agreed.

Mercury's gaze drifted slowly across the room, and spotted something out of place. She dashed over to a brass queen-sized bed with a bright pink quilt. There, resting on the bedside table, was Minako's transformation wand. She grabbed it quickly and stashed it in her subspace pocket. _Minako will be thrilled to have this back_, she thought excitedly. "Looks like we made the right choice in coming here after all, Titus."

"Indeed." He paused, and she saw his ears perk up again. "Two pairs of footsteps approaching quickly. Hide!"

Mercury dropped to the floor and rolled under the bed, Titus ducking in after her. Sure enough, she heard a door slam open, and heavy footsteps stomp into the room. _Heels_, she thought. _It's the Marauders for sure._

"Damn them! Damn the Sailor Senshi to hell!"

Mercury recognised Sailor Pride's voice immediately. _She sounds angry. I wonder what happened. _

"With Pain and Despair dead, they outnumber us nine to three. With Fury out of action…the odds become even worse."

Mercury couldn't place the other voice to a face, but her words stunned her. _Pain and Despair are dead? And Fury is out of action? What did I miss?! _

Pride's voice was angry. "Even if we assume Uranus, Neptune and Mars are out of the fight for a similar period, we cannot hope to stand against them anymore. Not with Justice and this Tuxedo Kamen on their side as well."

"Justice…" the other Marauder muttered. "Wrath was supposed to keep him busy!"

"Wrath has made many mistakes lately," Pride snapped. "Letting Sailor Jupiter go, allowing Sailor Moon to blast him as he went for the Silver Crystal, and now this?! When Ruin arrives, he _will _pay. I'll make sure of it!"

A third pair of footsteps entered the room. They were slower, and unsteady.

"How are you feeling?" the second Marauder, likely Crimson, asked.

"Angry," Fury muttered. "That man, Justice…_her _man. He hurt me."

"Yes, he did," Crimson agreed. "But he'll pay, Fury. The next time I see him, I'll-"

"No," Fury whispered, suddenly sounding almost wistful. "I want him, Crimson! He loves my V…so I'll take him from her…like she took my James from me."

Pride didn't sound amused. "I wish you'd just kill her and be done with it."

"No, Pride!" Fury snapped. "She has to pay. My beauty has to feel the pain I felt…only then, can she die!"

"It hardly matters anymore…" There was an odd pause, followed by a disgusted sigh. "I need to report to Wrath."

"I'll accompany you," Crimson said. "In case he grows…upset."

"He should worry about _us_ growing upset," Pride muttered. "Very well. Let's get this over with."

Their footsteps faded, and the door closed behind them. Mercury turned to Titus, and he blinked at her, twice.

She nodded, and mouthed 'Fury's still here'. A sudden thought occurred to her. _Oh, no…if Minako's wand was on the bedside table…that makes this _Fury's _bed. _Mercury looked to her right just as the bed sank above her, and saw Fury's boots resting on the floor. A single hand came down and slowly unzipped them, one after the other, before kicking them off. Mercury was shocked to see _pink _nail polish on her toes. Fury didn't seem the sort to be worried about nail polish. How strange.

"My V…" she heard the Marauder whisper. "I had you. You were mine. And then _he_ came. He stole you away from me, and now I must steal him from you…to make everything right again." She paused suddenly. "Where is it?" Her voice became frantic. "Where's your magic wand? How can it be gone?"

Mercury looked desperately at Titus, and he mouthed 'dagger' back at her. She shook her head frantically. _I can't stab someone…I _can't_! _He glared at her and nodded again. She shook her head a second time, and mouthed 'no way'. His expression suddenly changed from anger to fear, as he looked at her. _No_, Mercury realised. _Behind me_.

"I spy, with my little eye, a pretty, blue-haired…spy."

Mercury whirled about to see Fury's smiling face staring back at her. The Sailor Senshi rolled out the other side of the bed, and flipped up onto her feet. Fury glared across the bed at her, and Mercury got her first good look at the blonde. Her right arm was wrapped tightly in a sling, and her face was marred by a large bruise around her left eye and cheek. Mercury winced; it looked painful.

"Oh…am I really so hideous?" Fury asked sadly, her lips forming a pout. "Don't worry! These are just some signs of affection from my future love. His name is Justice…but I call him Snugglebunny!"

"You really _are_ crazy," Mercury murmured, backing away slowly.

"You took V's wand," Fury said quietly, her tone shifting back to menacing. "I want it back. She hasn't _paid_ yet!"

"I think it's time we were going," Titus suggested quickly.

"Oooh," Fury cooed. "Silly kitty! Don't you know that kitties don't talk? Kitties meow, and mewl, and purr…and _scream_ when set on fire!"

"Mercury?" Titus asked tersely.

"Sabao Spray!" Mercury cried, flinging a cloud of bubbles right at the surprised Fury. The blonde shrieked and waved her free hand around her face as the room filled with fog. Mercury was already running for the door, with Titus hot on her heels. She tore it open…and ran right into Sailor Crimson. The Marauder gripped her by the throat with her gauntlet-clad hand and began to squeeze.

"How strange to run into _you _here."

* * *

><p>Minako followed behind Justice quietly. Pluto and Jupiter were further ahead, talking about something she couldn't quite make out. Artemis was leading the way, occasionally pointing out obstacles or dangers they couldn't see. She let her gaze linger on Corey. He hadn't said a word to her yet. His attention was focused down, on the compass in his hand. <em>Just say something<em>, she told herself. _Say anything. Don't give up. Don't let it end like this! _

"Uh…having any luck?" she asked awkwardly.

He stiffened, then shrugged. "The compass says we're going in the right direction."

"Oh. That's…good." _Brilliant conversation, Minako, _she thought bleakly. _That's the way to get him talking. Idiot._

"Minako?"

"Yes?" she asked hopefully.

"I'm…sorry," he said.

"For what?"

"For running away. That was stupid of me, and immature; I should have stuck around and worked things out, then and there."

"Worked things out?" she repeated slowly. "Wait! So we _didn't_ break up?"

"Break up?" he asked, sounding surprised. "You thought that was a break up?"

Minako felt her cheeks heating up, suddenly glad for the lack of light. "Maybe…"

"Oh, god, Minako, no! We just had a fight!"

"That's what Mako and Usagi tried to tell me," she admitted. "I guess I should have done a better job of listening to them, huh?" After another awkward silence, she sighed. "I'm sorry too, Corey. I don't even know why I got so angry; I guess I got sort of…stuck. In a memory."

"Ralvus Howe," he murmured.

"How did you know that?" she whispered, surprised.

"Because I may not be the same man Corval was…but I _am _him, nonetheless," Corey said softly. "And I only remember you getting that mad with me once before; right after you found out what I'd done that night."

Minako nodded slowly. "I really was furious. But it all changed when you broke down. I saw how devastated you were by what you'd done…and I knew you'd never do it again." She glanced down. "But tonight, when you hurt Fury, I didn't see that same regret…"

"I _can't _regret it," he confessed. "That's not who I am anymore, Minako."

"But you didn't enjoy it, either," she said softly. "I know that, and I'm sorry I even suggested that you did. Just like I'm sorry I brought up the whole 'I don't know a thing about you' line…it didn't even have anything to do with our fight."

"It may not have, but you were right all the same," he admitted. "I haven't done a very good job of letting you in so far." Corey let out a long sigh. "It's not that I mean to hold back, Minako, I just…"

"You're just not used to talking about yourself," she finished. "It's okay-"

"No, it's _not_ okay. Not anymore." He paused for a moment. "I think…I'm ready to talk. About me. Come over to my place tomorrow, after university. It's time I opened up."

"Okay," she agreed quietly. "Tomorrow it is...cutie." There it was; their first fight, over and done with just like that. "So, can I get a make-up ki-"

"Can I assume this fight Jupiter told me about is over and done with?"

V shrieked in surprise, feeling another blush coming on. "Pluto! Don't sneak up on people like that!" She quickly turned to face Jupiter. "You're just telling _everyone_ now, Mako?"

"Pluto and I had nothing else to talk about!" Jupiter snapped. "Sue me!"

"She _did_ take your side, Mina," Artemis called. "If that helps?"

V sighed, hearing Justice do the same. "Oh, fine. Yes, Pluto…you assume correctly. It's over."

Pluto smiled. "Excellent. Then, I suggest you save the rest for later and focus on finding Ami. I'd rather not spend a second longer in these tunnels than we have to."

"I can agree with that," Jupiter muttered.

Justice chimed in. "Fine by me."

Minako smiled. "Okay, then…let's go find Ami already."

* * *

><p>Mercury slammed her fist into Crimson's stomach with little effect. Little effect on Crimson, anyway; Mercury felt like she'd just punched a brick wall. The Marauder's armoured fingers squeezed around her throat, and the blue-haired Senshi began growing desperate.<p>

Titus leapt into Crimson's face with a loud yowl,raking his claws across her eyes. She screamed in pain and swung wildly at the cat, releasing her hold on Mercury in the process; there was a dull thud as Titus hit the wall. Mercury kicked Crimson in the stomach, knocking her back, and extended her hand. "Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!"

The blast of ice and water sent Crimson sailing into the far wall, and Mercury seized the opportunity; she picked Titus up and ran for her life.

"Don't forget…the trap," the cat managed.

A Construct sprang into being before her, and she didn't even slow down. Mercury leapt into the air, landing a kick right in the middle of its featureless face, and it fell back onto the trap. It opened, swallowing the shadow creature whole. Mercury leapt over the gap, and continued on her way at breakneck speed. She rounded the corner, and didn't slow down until she reached the portal chamber. Unfortunately, Sailor Pride had beaten her there.

"Going somewhere?" the redhead asked. "I'm afraid I'll have to insist you stay, Sailor Mercury. We have so much to discuss!"

"The dagger," Titus murmured. "I know you don't want to use it, but she won't be expecting it. Pride will _not _be defeated as easily as her friends; you'll need every advantage you can get."

"I can't…" Mercury whispered.

"Yes, you can!" he insisted. "You can do this, Sailor Mercury. You _will _do this, and you _will_ get back to your friends. Just do what you do best…break down her weaknesses!"

Mercury nodded slowly. _That _is _what I do best. I may not be the strongest Senshi, or the fastest, but I _am _the smartest. And that's how I help my friends best…by _supporting_ them!_

Sailor Pride was carrying a scythe in place of her mirror…but the blade looked like polished glass. _The scythe _is _her mirror_, Mercury realised._ It's just in a different form. That means she can block my attacks. Pride is also arrogant…so my best course of action is to play to that. I can throw a few attacks at her, wait for her to get overconfident, then slip in close and get by her. Once I'm through the portal, I should be safe enough._

"Nothing to say, Sailor Mercury?" Pride asked, sauntering forward as she idly twirled her scythe in her hand. "You're at a disadvantage here; none of you can stand against me one-on-one, except perhaps your Princess. _You _certainly have no hope."

Mercury replied by launching her first attack. "Shine Aqua Illusion!"

Pride span her scythe, reflecting the attack back at Mercury almost casually. "Oh, please, my dear…you're not even worthy of my time."

_That's it_, Mercury thought, _keep on underestimating me. _"Shine Aqua Illusion!" Yet again, she was forced to dodge to the side as her own attack flew back at her. This would be the final time. Her analysis was complete; each time Pride blocked an attack, she allowed her scythe to dip slightly. _That_ was her opening. She made eye contact with Titus, and he nodded in return.

"Shine Aqua Illusion!" Her attack raced out at Pride, and just as before, the Marauder raised her scythe. Mercury leapt into action, racing forward and rolling under her own attack as it was returned to her. She leapt up and over Pride's scythe, reaching back to pull Corval's dagger from her subspace pocket. The redhead reacted quickly, but not quickly enough; Mercury unsheathed the dagger and slashed it across the Marauder's bicep. Pride cried out in pain and dropped her scythe, the pain signals scrambling her nerves. Mercury landed gracefully on her feet, and whirled about to face her foe.

"Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!" She unleashed her strongest attack at close range, firing a blast of ice and water right into Pride's unprotected chest. The Marauder was sent flying into the far wall as a dozen or more Constructs flooded into the room. Mercury scooped Titus up in her arms and turned to face the portal. "Let's go!" She jumped through quickly, and the world vanished around her.

* * *

><p>"This is getting us nowhere," Jupiter muttered. "We've been wandering around down here for ages, and we still haven't found any sign of Ami."<p>

"Patience," Pluto sighed. "Do you really think-"

"Hold up," V said softly. "Shush, both of you."

Justice immediately went silent, and listened intently.

"Do you hear that?" V asked.

He did; faint footsteps, approaching from the distance. They were rapid; whoever they belonged to was running. Justice glanced down at his compass to see the needle moving ever so slightly; it was tracking the source of the footsteps. That could only mean one person. Sure enough, a faint outline appeared before them, resolving itself into Sailor Mercury and…

"Titus?!" he sputtered. _Why is she carrying _him_? _"What the hell are _you _doing here?"

Mercury didn't even slow down. "Not important right now! Run!"

"Why?" Jupiter called after her.

"Because of the Constructs!" Titus snapped back.

"What Constructs?" V replied, peering into the darkness.

Justice narrowed his eyes and squinted into the distance to see the very dark _itself_ moving. The Constructs were everywhere, scurrying along every surface of the tunnel. The floor, the walls…even the ceiling. It was like some kind of swarm; there had to be dozens of them.

He turned to the others. "I think I'm with Mercury on this one. Run!"

* * *

><p>AN: Well, so much for Chapter Eighteen! I got on a bit of a roll over the weekend and polished it off. It was really fun writing Mercury's scenes with Titus; he's not such a bad guy when he's not lying to you or manipulating your entire life ;) And I didn't plan on having Corey and Minako make up so quickly, but their little talk in the tunnel just sort of happened; their reconciliation leads nicely into a little reveal of his life prior to meeting the Senshi. Precisely, the three years he spent running around America with Titus, as Guardian Justice. It should be fun, and will give Minako a much better idea of the sort of person he is. I'm looking forward to exploring it. Thanks for reading, everyone, and for all the reviews for the last few chapters - they are always appreciated!<p> 


	19. Reunited At Last

Standard disclaimer - I don't own Sailor Moon, or its characters. All OCs, however, belong to me.

* * *

><p>Usagi fought off another wave of nausea, thankful once again that Mamoru was here. She buried her head in his chest and closed her eyes, willing her stomach to settle. His hand moved in a steady rhythm, gently stroking up and down her back; it was comforting just knowing he was there.<p>

"I feel terrible…" she murmured.

"That's not surprising," Mamoru replied softly. "It's a wonder you're conscious at all, after the bump to the head you took. I wish you'd let me take you home."

"I need to know Ami's okay," Usagi insisted. "I can't sleep until I see her, Mamo-chan. I just _can't_." She didn't tell him the other reason. The _real _reason. She was afraid of the nightmares she knew were waiting. _I _killed_ someone tonight_. _Despair may have been evil, but she was still a person. Not a Youma, or a Cardian, or a Lemure, or even a Mirror Paredri. No; she was a real, _living _person…and I killed her._

"You had no choice," Mamoru said gently. "She was about to attack. You did what you had to do."

"Yes, Usagi," Luna agreed. "I know how much you dislike killing, but you had no choice; you can't blame yourself. Despair put _herself_ in that position, and she would have happily killed you given the chance."

Mamoru always knew exactly what she was thinking; such was the strength of their bond. She just pressed her cheek to his chest, and sighed. "I know that…but it doesn't make me feel any better. It never does."

"That's one of your greatest qualities, Usako. Your unwavering belief that _everyone _deserves a second chance, no matter who they are or what they've done. Even when they don't want one." He planted a gentle kiss on the top of her head, right between her odangos. "Try not to be _too _hard on yourself, at least. For me."

_Okay, maybe _that _makes me feel a little better, _she admitted to herself. _Still…_

* * *

><p>Justice cursed under his breath for at least the third time that minute; man was <em>not <em>meant to run this fast in plate armour. It was something he'd never managed to get used to, despite more than three years. Even more frustratingly - after regaining his memories - he was forced to conclude that Corval hadn't had the same problem. _The man may have been annoyingly idealistic_, Corey thought grudgingly, _but he must have done a hell of a lot of cardio!_ Yet again, Justice found himself thinking about training. _I need a weighted vest and new sneakers. I'm going running first thing tomorrow morning. I _can't _keep half-assing this!_

He could make out the silhouettes of Mercury, Jupiter, Venus and Pluto up ahead. Artemis was all but invisible in the darkness, despite his white fur, and Titus was out of sight; likely still in Mercury's arms. Justice was extremely surprised by the cat's presence here, and suspicion was already setting in. _Mercury was right, though, _he decided. _It isn't important right now._ He could hear the din of the Construct horde growing behind them, despite their speedy movement.

A sudden blast of red energy lashed out from ahead, crashing into the ground before the Senshi, and they slid to a stop. A ball of red lighting formed, illuminating Wrath's armoured form as it hovered above his open palm. Justice squeezed past Jupiter and Sailor V to stand between the Senshi and his old comrade.

"Going somewhere?" Wrath asked coldly. "Two of my Marauders are dead, and you owe me blood, Sailor Senshi."

"_You_ started this fight!" Justice shot back. "You and your Marauders! Now that times are tough, you want to complain because your team is losing?"

Pluto leaned in. "Guardian Justice, is it really necessary to antagonise him further?"

"Losing?" Wrath laughed. "You actually think you're _winning_? Oh, no; you're all going to die…drowned in a sea of Constructs!" His gaze turned to Justice. "Not you, though, _brother_. Oh, no. You're mine!" His flail was suddenly surrounded by crackling red lightning; Wrath swung it through the air towards Justice, casting a stream of energy right at him. The Guardian Knight summoned his shield...only to see Wrath's attack break right through it.

"What?!"

The blast crashed into Justice's chest and slammed him back against the wall behind him. A bright light seemed to explode before his eyes, and the world went dark. He barely even felt the impact as he hit the ground.

"Justice!" The voice was familiar, but his brain felt sluggish…clouded with fog. _Minako? Is that you?_

His eyes fluttered open again a moment later to see the first wave of Constructs descend on the Senshi. Sailor V took a step towards them, a fierce look of determination on her face. She closed her eyes and thrust her hands down to her sides; the very air around her began to shimmer. Her hair rose into the air, fluttering above her head as she slowly raised her right hand. A brilliant golden light gathered at the tip of her index finger, building in intensity until she snapped her eyes open and fixed them on the approaching Constructs. "Crescent Beam…SHOWER!"

A larger-than-normal golden light shot from her finger, separating almost immediately into a dozen smaller beams as they rushed towards the ceiling. A second later, countless blasts began raining down on the Constructs, peppering them with golden light; several collapsed into dust after taking direct hits.

"Nice, V!" Jupiter called, stepping forward. "That gives me an idea…"

Pluto slammed her staff into an errant Construct's head, knocking it down, and spun to face the oncoming horde. "Dead Scream!" The pink orb rushed down the tunnel, scattering the shadowy creatures and destroying another three.

Jupiter set her feet, and crossed her arms; electricity began to surround her as she focused her power. "Supreme…Thunder…DRAGON!" She spread her arms apart, sending a thick bolt of lightning roaring down the tunnel. It shifted as it flew through the air, morphing into the shape of a dragon. It opened its mouth and devoured several Constructs in one swoop.

Justice vaguely recalled seeing the dragon once before, back at Tokyo Skytree. But he'd never seen Minako fire off that many Crescent Beams at once. He willed himself to rise, and managed to make it to his hands and knees. _Training_, he thought desperately. _I need to start training!_ _The Sailor Senshi have completely eclipsed me in power. I'm pointless right now!_

Pluto whirled about once more and leveled her staff at the remaining enemies. "Chronos Typhoon!" A cyclone-like burst of energy erupted from the red stone on the tip, engulfing yet more Constructs; they were tossed into the air and torn apart in short order.

Wrath laughed. "Impressive! Very impressive. But all…for naught!"

Jupiter stepped forward, between her fellow Senshi and the Shadow-Knight. "Please, stop this now! I _know_ you don't want this life! I know it!"

If the Shadow-Knight hesitated, it was only for a second. "You don't _know _anything, Sailor Jupiter! I _told_ you when I let you go…I've made my choice!" He swung his flail, sending out a second surge of energy. It struck Jupiter and knocked her back, continuing on to envelope Sailor V and Pluto as well. They cried out in pain as the energy washed over them, crackling and burning around them. Mercury dodged to the side and retaliated with an attack of her own.

"Mercury Aqua Mirage!" She fired out multiple blasts of water that converged on Wrath and formed a surging globe around him. Moments later, it burst, leaving him staggered.

"Impressive, Sailor Mercury!" he called. "That's twice I've underestimated you tonight! I won't make that mistake again!" He shimmered, appearing before Mercury in an instant and backhanding her across the face, before raising his hand to drain her energy.

"Stop!" V called, slowly rising to her feet.

"Ah, yes…_Mina_," he said cruelly. "Tell me; does he love you as much in this life as he did in the last?" At her silence, he cocked his head. "Interesting. Has your love cooled after all these years? Or have you forgotten?"

"It's…too dangerous!" Justice called, forcing himself to his hands and knees.

Titus bounded over. "Listen to me, Corey! I'm sure I'm the last person you want to hear from right now, but you need to focus! Remember what you told me; focus on your friends! Your loved ones! Focus on Minako! If you don't dig deep and do something fast, Wrath will kill all of you…starting with her!"

V blew a kiss into her hand, and cocked her arm back. "Venus…Love…and Beauty-"

Wrath's clawed fingers closed around her throat, cutting off her attack. He lifted her off her feet effortlessly and began to squeeze, forcing her windpipe closed. The Shadow-Knight turned his head, staring right at Justice. "I'm going to take her from you…as the Moon Kingdom took Liara from me. We'll see just how different you and I really are after all!"

V slammed her hand into his helmet uselessly, searching for eyes beneath it. Her other hand pried desperately at his fingers, unable to dislodge them. She made a horrible rasping sound as she struggled for breath, her legs kicking wildly.

"Go, Corey!" Titus urged. "Fight! Get mad! Do _something_!"

Justice _was_ mad. He watched as V's mask fell from her face and fluttered slowly to the floor. He felt it; the same fire in his chest that had erupted against the Revenant Knight at Tokyo Skytree. It was burning him from the inside…it wanted to escape. It _needed _to escape. Wrath was evil. He had to be purged from this world. He had to pay for his crimes!

Before he knew it, he was on his feet, running for the Shadow-Knight faster than he'd ever thought possible. He cocked his fist back and swung, punching Wrath in the side of the head with enough force to dent his helmet. V fell from his grip, and Justice caught her gently, lowering her to the ground. She coughed repeatedly as she sucked in huge gulps of air.

"Stay here," he said, summoning his sword to his hand. His blade came up, pointing right at Wrath's chest. "It's time to end this, once and for all!" He felt strong. He felt _powerful_. Wrath was his enemy; it didn't matter who he'd been in the past - it was time to destroy him! Justice launched himself forward, his sword shimmering with a faint light as he let his power flow into the blade.

"Yes," Wrath said slowly. "Yes! At last, you commit yourself fully! _This _is the fight I wanted!" He charged his flail with energy and swung it, casting a long bolt of crimson lightning at the approaching Guardian Knight. Justice blinked around it without even thinking, now approaching Wrath from the side. His sword swung for the Shadow-Knight's shoulder, narrowly missing as Wrath leapt back. The flail swung around yet again…and a sudden flash of inspiration popped into Justice's mind…

…_Faith attacked from behind, and Justice summoned his shield in a small, focused area between them, blocking his weapon repeatedly…_

His free hand shot out, forming a smaller version of his shield right before the flail head. The spiked ball crashed into it and fell to the ground, blocked completely.

"What?" Wrath demanded.

Justice ignored him, swinging Justiciar at his former friend's neck. The glowing blade hit one of the spikes extending from Wrath's pauldrons, severing it with ease. He had no idea how he was able to channel his power so easily all of a sudden, but it was intoxicating. His movements were faster, his swings tighter…even his armour felt lighter.

"How are you doing this?!" Wrath snapped, a trace of panic creeping into his voice. "You weren't this strong thirty seconds ago!"

Justice didn't answer; he just leapt at the Shadow-Knight with an angry snarl, cutting for his head again. He blocked two more hits from Wrath's flail on his shield, before Wrath fired an energy blast at him; Justice shrugged that off against his shield as well. The flail swung for him a final time; his sword glowed a brilliant white as it cut _through _the chain, severing the ball from its handle.

"No…" Wrath whispered, stunned.

"Die!" Justice roared, thrusting his blade forward.

"Corey, don't!" Minako screamed. "This isn't you!"

Justiciar glowed white as it cut straight through Wrath's armour, plunging deep into the left side of his chest, Justice froze, staring into the Shadow-Knight's helmet. It was odd…he'd been aiming for his old comrade's heart. It felt like a fog he hadn't even noticed was suddenly lifting from his mind. He remembered the fight, as brief as it was; it felt like someone else was in control of his actions. The sense of power had been amazing…but there was something wrong. At some point, he'd stopped fighting to protect his friends, and started fighting to kill Wrath. He'd wanted to kill Wrath, because he hated him. He truly did. Corval hated him for forcing their initial fight; for forcing him to kill him. Corey hated him for all the pain he'd caused his friends.

_But there's more to it than that, if I'm honest, _he admitted. _I hate him…because I can see just how easy it would be to become him. If Mina had been torn from Corval…who am I kidding, if she'd been torn from _me_, how might things have ended?_ _Would it have been Terror and Wrath invading Earth now, or might _I _have turned? _

He pulled his sword free of Wrath's chest and stepped back as the Shadow-Knight collapsed to his knees.

"What are you doing?" Pluto asked quietly.

Justice turned to V, and looked into her wide, pleading eyes. She knew. She knew, just now, how close he'd come to throwing it all away.

"You were right to worry about me," he told her quietly. "I see it now. Maybe I didn't _enjoy _hurting Fury…but I took satisfaction in it. Breaking her arm was vengeance, not just protecting you. And Wrath? I _wanted _to kill him; more than I've wanted anything in a long time. I _hate _him, Minako. Deep down inside, I hate him so much…"

"But you stopped," she said softly.

"Wrath wants to kill me because he hates me_. _If I was to kill him for the same reason, how would I be any different from him?" He shook his head slowly as he sheathed his sword. "Maybe sparing him right now isn't the smart choice…but it's the _right _choice." Justice looked down into Minako's eyes. "You asked me, earlier…how I choose who to disable, and who to kill?"

She nodded, a cautious frown on her face.

"I kill when I _must_. When there is no other choice. But never for rage…and never for hate." He extended his hand, and she took it as a smile slowly spread across her lips. "I'm better than that."

She allowed him to pull her to her feet. "Yes, you are."

An angry cry of pain reminded him that Wrath was still here.

"Damn you…" he rasped. "Finish me, you coward!"

Justice ignored him; he was done.

"You'll still lose in the end," the Shadow-Knight spat. "I swear it!" He vanished in a swirl of cloud.

"Well," Artemis observed cheerily. "That's that, I suppose."

"You had a chance to end this entire ordeal," Pluto said quietly. "Yet you chose to be merciful."

"I figured a Senshi of the Outer Solar System wouldn't understand," Justice muttered.

"On the contrary; it is _you _who misunderstands _me_," Pluto countered. "I merely meant I expected you to kill him. In many ways, you really are _very _different from your past self." A small smile formed on her face. "However…I'm glad to see that you are not so dissimilar when it really matters."

"Sorry, Pluto," he said, immediately embarrassed. "I just went ahead and lumped you in with Uranus and Neptune when the truth is…I don't know you all that well. And, uh…thanks. For the vote of confidence."

"Not at all," she assured him. "And if you give them a chance, you'll find that Uranus and Neptune aren't so bad, either. Perhaps they are guilty of caring _too _much sometimes; it occasionally pushes them to make decisions that are…unsavoury…for the greater good."

"That's an understatement," Jupiter said tersely. She rubbed her head as she stared at the ground where Wrath had stood. "So…what just happened, Corey? Is that what you can do when you're at full strength?"

"That and more," he admitted, briefly remembering the battle against the forces of the Dark Kingdom. "But _that_ wasn't the right way to do it; there's no point in becoming that powerful if I no longer stand for justice by the end."

"I'm glad you were able to recognise that," Minako said happily, pressing against him in a loose hug. "It means Corval's not as far gone as you thought."

"Maybe not," he agreed reluctantly._  
><em>

"You'll fit in quite nicely with that attitude," Jupiter added.

Mercury flashed him a quick smile. "Taking a life is easy; choosing _not _to take one can be the far more difficult choice."

"It's a good lesson for us all to remember," Artemis observed.

They lapsed into a comfortable silence, the conversation having run its course.

"Well," Mercury suggested. "What do you say we get out of here? I've had more than enough of these tunnels for one night!"

"Yes, please!" V agreed wearily. "I need my bed."

"Oh, a bed sounds amazing right now," Jupiter sighed. "It's been a _long _day."

Titus headed off into the dark. "I'll lead the way."

"No, _I'll _lead the way," Artemis snapped, dashing after him.

"I assure you, I'm quite capable."

Artemis laughed sarcastically. "I'd like to see where we're going for _myself_, thank you very much!"

Titus rolled his eyes. "There's really no need for such hostility, Artemis."

"Hostility? You think _this _is hostility?!"

Corey just sighed and let his armour fade, feeling Minako press against him as they began heading for the exit. What was he going to do with that cat?

* * *

><p>"Where are they?" Usagi wondered; she was growing restless, and more than a little worried.<p>

Mamoru wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "They'll be back soon."

Right on cue, Sailor V leapt out of the hole…and slipped in some loose dirt. Artemis managed to flip off her shoulders and land rather gracefully on his feet, while she landed awkwardly on her backside.

"Owww…" The masked blonde leapt to her feet quickly and glanced about as she rubbed her sore rear; her eyes locked on Usagi and Mamoru and she blushed, realising they'd seen the whole thing. Corey blinked into existence beside the crater a moment later, in casual attire. Pluto was next to emerge from the hole, followed by Jupiter, and finally Mercury. But Usagi got another surprise; in her friend's arms was…

"Titus?" Usagi asked suspiciously. "When did _he_ get down there?"

"He came to find me," Mercury explained. "I wouldn't have made it back without his help."

Usagi stared at him in confusion. "Well, then…thanks, I guess, Titus."

He nodded once in return. "Think nothing of it."

"I have more news," Mercury continued, glancing about. "But first…Pluto filled me in about Haruka and Michiru on the trip back up; she wasn't sure about Rei, though. Is she okay?"

"Rei got cut up pretty badly," Usagi admitted, "but she should make a full recovery."

"As will Haruka and Michiru…assuming Hotaru was able to get them to the hospital." Pluto looked off into the distance. "If you'll all excuse me, I should check on them."

"Of course," Usagi smiled.

"Thanks for the help tonight," Sailor V called.

"Yes, I really appreciate you coming to find me," Mercury added.

"Don't mention it," Pluto replied. "I think we sometimes forget we're all on the same side…no matter our methods." She raised her staff, and faded from view.

"Alright," Usagi declared gleefully. "Now that the official stuff is over…" She was on top of Mercury in an instant, her arms wrapped tightly around her. "I'm so glad you're okay, Ami!"

"I'm glad too, Usagi," Mercury gasped. "But…I can't breathe!"

"Oh!" Usagi let her arms loosen just a little. "Sorry!"

"Tell them what we found," Titus suggested.

"Of course." The blue-haired Senshi finally managed to extricate herself from Usagi's grasp, and paused to straighten her skirt. "While I was trapped down there, I detected some rather familiar energy readings. They led to a large portal…which connected right to Wrath's base."

"Really?" Artemis asked, astonished.

V looked as shocked as her cat sounded. "You found his base?"

"Yes," Mercury replied. "So…Titus and I scouted it out a little."

"You did what?" Jupiter demanded. "_That's _why all those Constructs were chasing you?!"

Mercury blushed gently. "Maybe?"

"Ami, that was very reckless!" Luna said, shocked. "But at least you're safe."

"Wow! Sailor Mercury, super spy!" V giggled.

"Hold on, I'm confused!" Usagi said. "Constructs? Did you guys get into a fight down there?"

"Oh, sure, but it was nothing we couldn't handle," Jupiter shrugged. "Corey got mad and slapped Wrath around a little, and the rest of us pretty much laid out his Constructs."

"You slapped him around?" the blonde repeated, gazing at Corey in disbelief.

"She makes it sound more impressive than it actually was," he protested, turning red. "I need a lot more training before I can do it on a regular basis."

Usagi turned back to the others. V was excitedly chattering away with Ami about Wrath's 'lair'. "That's awesome! Did you find anything interesting?"

"Actually, yes. I almost forgot!" She reached back and retrieved Minako's transformation wand. "I thought you might want this back..."

"My wand!" V squealed excitedly, practically snatching it from Mercury's grip before wrapping her up in an even tighter hug than Usagi. "Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you! I can't believe you found it! How can I ever repay you, Ami?!"

"Air!" Mercury choked, tapping V on the shoulder as she turned blue.

"Huh?" V asked, sounding confused. "You want _air_?"

"I…_need_…air!" Mercury gasped.

"Oh!" V immediately let go and stepped back, turning bright red. "So sorry. I got excited."

"It's...okay…" Mercury managed, breathing deeply. "I swear, I've come closer to death up here than I did in Wrath's base!"

Usagi and Sailor V laughed in an almost identical manner and managed a synchronised "we're sorry!"

Luna just shook her head sadly. "One step forward…and two steps back."

Artemis peered up at Minako's wand. "Where did you find it, Ami?"

"It was on Fury's bedside table, funnily enough. Just sitting there."

"Fury has a bed?" The blonde seemed stunned. "I always pictured her sleeping upside down, hanging from the ceiling!"

"She actually seems quite girly," Titus observed quietly. "There was the pink bedspread…oh, and she paints her toenails the same colour!"

"She paints her toenails, too?" V shrieked. "What the hell?!"

"Wait, when and _why_ did you see her toenails?" Jupiter asked curiously.

"It's doesn't matter," Mercury said quickly, waving her hands back and forth dismissively.

"Yes! We certainly _didn't_ make the rather embarrassing mistake of hiding under her bed!" Titus said nervously.

"Shhh!" Mercury insisted, her eyes darting around nervously. "Anyway, we overheard Pride talking to Crimson. The Marauders are hurt badly. Fury is out of action, and they don't seem to have reinforcements. Pride was furious; she said someone called Ruin is coming…and Pride seems to think that Wrath will be in trouble when he arrives."

"Someone capable of scaring Wrath is definitely going to be bad news for us," Jupiter said, sighing heavily. "Just how many of these guys are there?"

Minako suddenly changed back into her civilian attire, startling Usagi as she tried to answer. She held up her Venus transformation wand. "Venus Crystal Power, Make-Up!" A moment later, she was Sailor Venus again. She laughed happily and wrapped her arms around herself. "Oh, I missed you so much!"

"Did you just _hug_ yourself?" Jupiter asked incredulously.

Mamoru's expression matched the brunette's; wide-eyed confusion.

"...maybe?" Venus admitted, turning bright red. "I was happy..."

"I thought you _liked _being Sailor V again?" Usagi agreed.

"I did. It was a fun little nostalgia trip…but Sailor V isn't the real me. _This_ is my uniform, and it's good to be back in it again."

"Very mature, Mina," Artemis chuckled. "I think that's…hey!"

She'd just pulled her phone from her subspace pocket, and held a finger up as he opened his mouth to protest. "My space pocket…my rules."

"It's a _subspace _pocket," he muttered. "I give up…"

Her eyes went wide as she saw the time. "Oh, no! It's so late! I don't even want to _think _about the scenario my mother will dream up to explain me sneaking in if I get caught again! The last time was bad enough!" She turned an apologetic gaze on everyone. "Sorry, guys, but I've gotta run!"

"Going home's actually not such a bad idea," Usagi agreed sleepily. "I feel like I could nap for a week…"

"Not on my watch," Luna muttered. "You've got classes _and _assignments!"

"But, Luna," she whined. "I'm injured…"

"Same old story," Jupiter laughed. "Should we meet tomorrow?" She elbowed Mercury gently in the ribs. "I want to hear more about this big adventure you and Titus went on."

Mercury blushed. "There's not a whole lot more to tell."

"Still," Artemis said, "it certainly wouldn't hurt to catch up as a group. We should invite the Pluto and the other Outer Senshi as well."

"It's a good idea," Luna agreed. "Perhaps five o'clock?"

"No!" Minako cried quickly, glancing over at Corey. "We…uh…have plans."

"Well, surely you can change them?" Artemis suggested. "This is serious, Mina."

"No, these plans _can't _be changed!" she insisted. "Please, just trust me. I wouldn't skip out on a meeting just for a _date_. This is important!"

"Is it, now?" Jupiter asked teasingly. "How scandalous."

"It's not _that_!" Venus objected, blushing furiously. "Get your mind out of the gutter, Mako!"

Corey tried to interrupt. "We don't have to-"

"Oh, no, you don't," she said firmly. "We're doing this tomorrow, before you back out!"

"It is sounding _quite_ suspicious now," Mamoru pointed out.

Usagi just nodded in agreement.

"Quite," Mercury agreed, a light blush colouring her cheeks.

"Since when did everyone get so dirty minded?" Venus sighed, shaking her head in frustration.

"So five is no good," Artemis said reluctantly. "What about after dinner? Eight o'clock?"

Usagi studied Minako carefully. _What is Minako so focused on_, she wondered.

"Eight works. At the shrine?"

"It will depend on Rei, I guess." Usagi scratched her head. "I'll go see her tomorrow after my classes. Hopefully they'll let her go home, and we can just meet her at the shrine. Leave it with me, and I'll let you all know."

"Okay!" Venus planted a quick kiss on a surprised Corey before waving quickly. "Gotta run! See you tomorrow!" She leapt off into the night. "Come on, Artemis! Move it!"

"I'll see you all tomorrow," he sighed, turning to follow. "Slow down, Minako!"

Usagi turned to smile at Mamoru as he placed his hands on her shoulders from behind. "We should get you home too, Usako."

"Can't we just go back to your place?" she asked softly. "Mama knows if I don't call I'm staying at your place, and it will be easier than trying to sneak back in. In fact…in my condition, I might fall over and make a noise!"

"Blatant excuse!" Jupiter coughed.

"Very!" Mercury agreed, developing a coughing fit of her own.

Usagi shot them both death glares before turning back to Mamoru and batting her eyelashes in what she knew was a _very _cute manner. "Please, Mamo-chan?"

"Alright," he relented. "It suppose it does make sense to have someone watching over you."

"Big surprise there," Jupiter whispered to Mercury, all-too-loudly.

Mamoru just rolled his eyes at the brunette's teasing. "I'll get Usagi to bed-"

Jupiter snickered. "I bet!"

"To _sleep_," he added flatly, "and keep an eye on her, in case her symptoms worsen."

"Concussion?" Mercury asked.

Usagi nodded slowly in reply. "Courtesy of Sailor Crimson." She was suddenly swept up in Tuxedo Kamen's arms, and wrapped an arm around his neck. "I guess we're going, guys. Bye!" He leapt into the air, and she pressed her cheek into his chest, closing her eyes as she sighed contentedly.

"Well," Jupiter said, patting Mercury on the shoulder. "It's good to have you back, Ami. And as for you," she added, turning to face Corey, "thanks for the save down there. I know you said it wasn't coming from a good place…but we really needed that little burst. Wrath…he made his choice, and proved he's dedicated to it. I think he really would have killed us if you hadn't stopped him."

"I did what I had to," Corey replied solemnly, "but it wasn't a good feeling."

"So start training already!" the brunette teased, punching him in the arm gently. "That's the Justice we need around!"

"That's the plan," he chuckled. "First thing tomorrow."

"Before I go…do you have somewhere to sleep tonight, Titus?" Mercury asked.

"I…" The cat nodded. "I'll be fine."

"Alright," she replied slowly. It seemed to Corey that she didn't quite believe him. "Well…goodnight all. I'll see you tomorrow night."

"I'll tag along," Jupiter said. "We're in the same direction anyway."

"Goodnight," Corey called, watching them as they leapt away into the night.

"Well," Titus said. "I'd best be off."

"Where are you really sleeping?" Corey asked.

"Oh…I'll find somewhere. The command centre under the Crown, perhaps."

_You're going to miss him, _Corey thought. _And Mercury vouched for him. Throw him a bone._ He sighed. "You can crash at the apartment, I guess…if you want to."

"Really?"

"You were right about one thing back at the shrine, Titus; we _were _friends. So…for the friendship we once had, I'm willing to give you a second chance." He held up a hand as Titus opened his mouth. "This doesn't mean I automatically trust you again; that's something you'll have to earn. And this second chance comes with two conditions."

"Of course," the cat agreed. "Anything."

"One. If I even _suspect _that you're lying to me about something, you're gone. No third chance; we're done for good."

"That's fair."

"Two," Corey began. "Minako is my girlfriend, Titus. That pretty much makes her the most important person in my life. I don't want to hear any snide comments, thinly veiled insults, or other jabs directed at her. You need to get along with her. Okay?"

"That shouldn't be so hard," the cat replied. "My main issue with her in the past was the fact that she was a distraction for you. Now that I know my approach was mistaken…I have no problem with her. Minako is a…_lovely_ young woman. You're…very lucky to have her..."

"Right," Corey said flatly, unconvinced. "I'll give you points for trying, at least."

"And I'll agree to your terms," Titus answered dryly. "In all seriousness...I'm very thankful for the second chance."

"Good enough for me. I guess that's settled for now, then." He allowed a small smile onto his face. "Come on, fuzzball…let's go home."

"Fuzzball?" Titus frowned.

"Seriously? You lied to me for more than three years! I don't get to insult you even a little?"

Titus sighed. "Insult away."

"Nah…the moment's gone." He paused for just a moment. "It's good to have you back, buddy."

* * *

><p>AN: And the gang is back together again! Venus is back, Mercury made it out, and Titus seems to have begun his path to redemption - will it stick, or is this all just the start of a new game? Have we seen the last of the Sailor Marauders and Wrath? And who is Ruin? Find out <em>some <em>of the answers next chapter, in (again, because I just watched a bunch of classic anime) "What makes the man? Guardian Justice's past revealed!"

In all seriousness, things will likely slow down - figuratively - for a couple of chapters at least. We're going to explore Corey's early days as Guardian Justice, back in America, and find out what makes him tick (don't worry, these will be short flashbacks as part of the regular chapter - I'm not doing another mini-flashback fic!) I've had my fill of action scenes for a little while, it's time for some character development. Thanks so much for reading!


	20. Corey's Past Revealed

Standard disclaimer - I don't own Sailor Moon, or its characters. All OCs, however, are mine.

Quick AN: I apologise for the super long chapter; I couldn't find anything to cut without ruining the flow, so here it is, as I wrote it. Hopefully nobody minds too much!

* * *

><p>Minako stood outside Corey's door, peering into a small compact of the non-magical variety. <em>It's actually kind of funny that I need to think about that! <em> She pulled back a few loose strands of hair from her face, and adjusted her bow. _Perfect_, she decided, blowing herself a kiss and snapping the compact shut. She raised her hand and knocked on the door with four quick raps, just as she always did. It was her knock, after all.

It opened a few seconds later, and she smiled as she saw Corey's face. "Hey, you."

"Hey," he replied, leaning down to plant a quick kiss on her cheek.

She felt a light flush coming over her already, as she kicked off her shoes. "How was your day, cutie?"

"Oh, you know. Same old." He shrugged. "I _did_ go running this morning, though. Surprisingly, I didn't hate it."

"Running?" she repeated, raising an eyebrow.

"It's part of my new and improved training plan," he admitted. "Running through those tunnels last night nearly killed me; a clear sign that I need more cardio in my life."

"I don't know if a lack of cardio is your problem. It might have more to do with the sixty pounds of armour you were wearing." She winked at him. "Suddenly a miniskirt doesn't sound so silly, does it?"

"First Mamoru, and now you? I'm just not convinced I could pull it off even half as well as you do," he deadpanned.

She giggled and slapped his arm playfully. "You know what I mean!"

"I do." He cleared his throat, and clapped his hands together. "So…I guess we had a reason for you coming here today, didn't we? I'm supposed to tell you about me."

"That was the plan," she agreed. "If you still feel up to it, I mean." _Don't you _dare _back out!_

"Absolutely. I just…" He stared at the wall for a few seconds. "I'm not quite sure where to start. Or what to tell you."

Minako sighed. _Artemis was right, I'll need to push him_. "Birthday?"

"Birthday?" he repeated, looking confused. "Oh, mine?"

She burst out laughing. "Yes, _yours_! I already know mine!"

"Of course," he murmured, turning red. "November twenty-fourth."

"Ohhh…a Sagittarius," she observed brightly. "That bodes well for our future together!"

"Uh, cool. I'll take your word for it. Astrology's not really my thing."

Minako waited patiently for him to continue. When he just shrugged, she sighed again. "Why don't you tell me about your family?"

"Oh, yeah! That's...actually a really obvious place to start." He turned abruptly and headed into the bedroom. "In here!"

She entered cautiously behind him; it wasn't the _first _time she'd been in Corey's bedroom, but she didn't remember much from her last visit; she'd been pretty out of it. He retrieved a photo from his bedside table, and held it out to her. Minako remembered seeing it last time she was here. A picture of a woman in her early forties, and a younger girl, perhaps seventeen years old.

"That's my mom, Samantha, and my little sister, Jessica," he began. "I lived with them back in Iowa, until I moved here. My dad moved on just before my fourteenth birthday, and he took my older sister Rachel with him; she took his side, while Jess and I chose mom. We, uh...don't speak much anymore." He smiled slightly. "My mom pretty much got me through my teens...well, her and Titus."

"It sounds like you really care about them a lot," she smiled. "Your sister's pretty. She has the same eyes as you."

"Yeah, Jess is the baby of the family," he agreed. "Definitely the cutest."

"I don't know…" she giggled. "Her big brother's pretty cute too."

He smirked. "It's a curse…"

She punched him in the arm gently. "Don't get cocky, you. Or steal my bit!" Minako pushed herself to her feet and took a quick look around his bedroom. There was the bed itself, of course; the bed she'd shared with Corey the night Mako was taken. _Maybe it was_ _the concussion, but that was the best sleep of my life_, she thought dreamily. _And a bed can be used for so much _more_ than sleeping! _She felt her cheeks heating up and banished such thoughts from her mind immediately. Now wasn't the time. _You're meant to be learning all about Corey_, she told herself, _not _fantasising_ about him!_

A sudden thought popped into her head. Something her own mother had asked. "Do you think your mother would like me?"

"What's not to like?" he asked, frowning.

"I don't know," she admitted. "I guess my mother got into my head a bit. She thought…maybe…your family wouldn't be so accepting of a Japanese girl?"

"My mom's about as open-minded as a parent can be," he snorted. "She was thrilled to hear I was dating someone!"

"You told her already?" she squeaked.

"Sure. Nothing specific yet. Just your name, and a little about what you're like." He stood, and took hold of her hand gently. "She said she'd _love _to meet you someday." A brief frown crossed his face. "Actually, if I'm being honest…she said she _will _love meeting you someday…next week."

"What?!"

"She's, uh…coming to visit," he said, laughing nervously. "Surprise?"

Minako wasn't sure why she was suddenly so anxious. "Is this because I sprang my parents on you at the last minute?! I know you only got a few _hours_ to prepare, but still, this just seems cruel!"

"No, no, no," he soothed. "She was coming to see me anyway. Don't worry. She'll love you, I know it."

"Well…if you think so," she said, still a little wary. "I guess it'll be cool to meet her…as long as she doesn't hate me because I'm stealing her only son from her!"

"She's not like that," he laughed. "Seriously. She'll just be happy that I'm happy."

Minako nodded mutely; her gaze had locked on the only other bit of decoration in the room. There, on his dresser, was an ornate katana. It looked old…at least to her inexperienced eyes. _I remember seeing this last time_, she thought. _But I'm sure there was a candle burning before it. _She reached out for it hesitantly. "Corey…is this actually real?"

"Yep. That's a genuine Kanenaga," he answered, "and it's about three-hundred and fifty years old."

Minako jerked her hand back automatically. "I'll just leave it alone, then…"

He laughed quietly. "Don't be silly, you can touch it if you want."

"No, no, that's okay," she assured him. "I don't, uh…I don't usually do so well with expensive things." She frowned again as she looked down at it. "Where did you get it?"

He ran his hand through his hair; she recognised the movement as a nervous habit. "It was a gift from…a friend."

She noticed his sudden stiffness, watching as his face slackened into a neutral mask. "Sounds like a very good friend; this must be worth a lot of money!"

"I, uh, inherited it actually." His gaze dropped to the floor. "He's not around anymore."

Her heart sank. "Oh, Corey, I'm sorry…I shouldn't have brought it up." She shook her head. "Rei's right…I really _do _have a big mouth!"

"It's okay, you didn't know. But...it's actually a pretty good place to start." Corey took a deep breath. "I said I was ready to open up and tell you about my life. Well, where better to start than my first fight as Guardian Justice…"

* * *

><p>Corey was running across Des Moines' rooftops…in a suit of armour. It was a very strange feeling for the sixteen-year-old. Titus ran beside him, leaping across the gaps between roofs with what was clearly no ordinary cat's agility.<p>

"This is insane!" he gasped, already tired. "Who runs in armour?"

The cat didn't even bother to look up at him. "_You_ used to all the time!"

"Yeah, but shouldn't I get some training in first?"

"We don't have time, Corey. The city is in danger!"

"I still can't believe this Dark Kingdom is attacking Iowa. Nothing _ever_ happens here!" He jumped over another gap, still amazed by his newfound leaping ability. "Where are we going, anyway?"

"Downtown," the cat replied. "My intel places this _serial killer _in the area."

Corey frowned under his helmet. "What _intel_? You're a cat!"

"Don't be ridiculous," Titus snapped. "I'm a talking cat from the moon; is it really so strange that I would have _sources_?"

"No…I suppose not."

A few minutes later they were crouched on a ledge, looking down over a small park.

"This is it," Titus said quietly. "It's been operating out of this park. I'm sure of it. The readings are unmistakable."

"_It_, now?" Corey asked. "I thought we were hunting a serial killer?"

"Well, _it_ is. _It's_ killed three people, in exactly the same manner each time. Who says a serial killer needs to be human?"

"It's implied, Titus."

"It hardly matters…" The cat stiffened, and his ears perked up as he nodded towards the tree line. "Look, there! Do you see it?"

Corey saw it, but he could hardly believe his eyes. It stood about seven feet tall, shaped like a tall, lanky man. It had light blue skin and long, cobalt hair that formed a mane around its neck. Of course, what really grabbed his attention were the two wicked-looking blades that replaced its forearms. It raised them into the air and growled. "Garagus!"

"What the hell is that?!" Corey demanded.

"That, Corey, is a y_ouma_. A servant of the Dark Kingdom. This one looks particularly nasty. Certainly no convert. No…this one was grown; a pure youma." Titus' tail twitched nervously. "This may have been a slight miscalculation on my part; I think it's above your skill level."

"I'd say so, considering my skill is level is about…oh, I don't know, _zero_!"

"Relax," Titus said calmly. "Take a deep breath, and exhale. Breathe out all your worry and fear…and focus on destroying the youma. That's all that matters, Corey…the mission."

"You actually want me to go down there and fight that thing? How am I supposed to destroy it?!"

The cat's voice remained patient. "With your sword, Corey."

He let his fingers brush over its hilt. Justiciar, Titus had called it. This was _his _sword from another life...if the cat was to be believed.

"Remember; Sailor V managed to do this, and she didn't have armour _or _a sword. If a thirteen-year-old girl in a miniskirt can defeat such monsters, what excuse do _you _have?"

That was a fair point, but it didn't do much to calm Corey's nerves. "Uh…sure."

"Now. Go get it!"

Corey took that deep breath in that Titus had suggested, and let it out slowly. _Just push out all the worry and fear with it,_ he told himself. It failed miserably.

"Uh...it's not that I don't _want _to jump down there," he said slowly, "but I can't seem to get my legs working properly…"

"Corey McLeod!" Titus snapped. "You are a Guardian Knight of the Moon Kingdom, and you _will_ behave accordingly! Now get down there and destroy that youma! Innocent lives are at stake!"

Somehow, impossibly, that got him moving. The thought of an innocent being hurt or killed due to his own inaction was unacceptable. Corey didn't really understand why…but it almost felt like it _had_ happened before, and he knew he would _never _let it happen again!

He leapt off the roof without a second thought and landed gracefully before the youma. _Remember Sailor V_, he thought. His hand lifted, an armoured finger pointing out towards the creature's chest.

"Halt, vile creature! Your reign of terror ends here!" _What else, what else? _"Uh…striking like a blacksmith's hammer on white-hot steel, I am Guardian Justice!"

The youma seemed puzzled. "...Garagus?"

Titus' voice drifted down from the rooftop; he sounded almost amused. "What are you doing?"

"Uh…you said to remember Sailor V?"

"I meant you should remember her courage in the face of danger; I didn't tell you to steal her routine!"

"Well," Corey snapped back, "maybe you should have been clearer?!"

"Garagus!" the youma roared. It leapt towards him and lashed out with one of its forearm-blades, slamming it into his chest. Corey had a faint sensation of flying…then he crashed into the wall behind him. It hurt like hell - even through the armour.

"Owww," he groaned, rolling over and slowly pushing himself back to his hands and knees. "Okay, speeches are bad. Lesson learned!"

"Your sword!" Titus called urgently. "Draw your sword!"

_Oh, right. My sword_. Corey drew the blade slowly and brought it up before him, both hands wrapped around the hilt like he'd seen in his books.

"Oh, by Selene," Titus swore. "You don't even remember how to use it, do you?"

"Am I supposed to?" Corey asked.

"I don't even know anymore!"

"Garagus!" The youma advanced, dashing towards him suddenly. Corey flinched, swinging his sword instinctively as he closed his eyes. There was a loud clang as his blade met the creature's forearm, and a moment later he managed to block its second attack.

"That's it!" Titus called encouragingly. "Keep doing that!"

Corey exchanged awkward strikes with the youma, and finally managed to sweep in and land a hit on its midsection.

"Garagus!" It leapt back and swung its arms through the air. Two blasts of red energy lashed out towards him, hitting a surprised Corey in the chestplate; he landed flat on his back. His sword fell from his hand as his vision blurred in and out of focus. Everything sounded muffled; had he hit his head? Slowly, his eyesight returned to normal, focusing on the youma again as it stood over him.

"Garagus!"

With a sudden ear-piercing howl, Titus leapt onto the Youma's head, raking his claws back and forth over its face. It screamed as it tried in vain to shake the cat loose.

Titus dropped back to the ground, his eyes ballooning in size as he narrowly avoided the youma's blades. "Finish it, Corey! Finish it now!"

Corey reached out for his sword, feeling his fingertips graze the hilt a couple of times before he seized it. He thrust up and impaled the creature through the chest. The blade seemed to react, glowing white for a moment and sending a pulse through the youma's body. 'Garagus' screeched its name – at least Corey assumed that's what Garagus was - and slowly crumbled into dust.

"You did it!" Titus exclaimed.

"I did, didn't I?" Corey agreed, staring wide-eyed at the pile of dust. "What happened to it?"

"Oh, that's quite common, I assure you," the cat replied. "They're always doing that; try not to worry about it."

Corey rose slowly to his feet, and sheathed his sword. "So that's it? It's dead."

"Indeed," Titus said with a nod. "Not a terrible performance, overall. However, with that being said, I think our first task is clear; we must find someone who can instruct you in swordsmanship."

"I get to learn sword fighting?" Corey crowed. "That's sick!"

Titus just sighed loudly. "Yes. _Sick_."

* * *

><p>Minako stared at Corey in wide-eyed disbelief. "<em>You <em>made a speech?!"

"I did," he agreed, nodding ruefully.

"I can't believe it," she whispered. "You channeled your inner Sailor V? That's so _cute_!"

"No, it was _stupid_, and if you ever tell anyoneelse that story…we're through."

"Aww…I know you don't mean that," Minako said sweetly.

Corey just sighed. "You're right, I don't. Just, please…promise me that story never leaves this apartment, okay?"

She rolled her eyes, and sat on the edge of the bed. "Yes, yes, fine, I promise. Now, tell me what happened next already!"

"Well, being sixteen, I didn't exactly have a lot of disposable income," Corey began. "That limited my options for training quite a bit. So, two days later, I found myself standing outside The Forge; a self-professed 'hang-out spot for blacksmiths and fans of martial combat'…"

* * *

><p>"Hello?"<p>

Corey frowned as he looked around the small reception area. _The website made it look a thousand times better than this. _He stepped up to the desk and rang the small bell marked 'service'.

"Might as well ask about lessons, since I'm here anyway," he sighed. Thirty seconds went by with no response. He sighed as he ran a hand through his hair. Was this _really _The Forge, the 'premier school of swordsmanship' in Iowa? _I think I've been suckered_, he thought sourly.

Corey decided to try his luck inside, and pushed the dirty-looking door behind the desk. It opened with a creak and he stepped through into what looked like the practice area. It looked even worse than the reception room had.

"Hello?" he called. There was no reply. "Wow…what a shithole."

There was a startled cough-choke-wheeze from the back of the room, and he peered into the darkness. A barely visible silhouette rose from behind a table or desk. _No_, he realised. _It's a bar!_

"What the hell do you want?" The voice was thick and gruff, the words a little slurred.

"I, uh…came to ask about training?" Corey managed, suddenly unsure of himself. "I found your website online…I want to learn to fight with a sword?"

The silhouette stepped forward, becoming a man in his mid-forties; he had wild, grey-brown hair and a thick three day growth. Corey could smell the booze on him from where he stood. _This guy's supposed to teach me to swing a sword properly? Somehow, I doubt that._ The stranger looked him over, then sniffed dismissively.

"No."

"No?" Corey repeated. "What do you mean, no?"

"I mean, no," the stranger repeated. "I don't teach punks like you how to hurt people. I teach an _art form_! Real, honest-to-god swordsmanship! I don't want to turn on the news one day to see some idiot kid running around cutting people up with skills _I _taught him!"

"That's _not_ what I want to learn for!" Corey protested. "Bitter much?"

"As a matter of fact, I am, and I'm in no mood to deal with some smartass kid. So let's be blunt. Why do you want to learn swordplay?"

_Because I just found out I'm a superhero, and using a sword seems to be my main power_, Corey thought. Time for a half truth, anyway. "I've been into swords for years, and not just 'cause they look cool. I'm interested in how they're made. The different techniques, the different cultures-"

"Bullshit."

"No bullshit, man!" Corey set his face determinedly and glared back at the older man.

He looked Corey over for several seconds, then laughed. "Well…you've got balls, kid, I'll give you that. What's your name?"

"Corey."

"Alright, _kid_. You can call me Dawkins. I own this _shithole_, as you so politely called it." He stumbled over to the wall and pulled a pair of wooden training swords off a rack. "Let's see what we're working with here." He tossed one of them over, and Corey snatched it out of the air with what felt like practiced ease.

_Whoa, that felt a little weird, _he thought. _Like I've done it before. _"Alright. But, uh...are you sure you're good to do this? You don't look particularly...steady."

"That's because I'm drunk."

Corey blinked. "Right, I figured that part out already. It's just...don't you think we should wait until you sober up?"

"What, and give you even less of a chance?" he taunted. "Stop running your mouth and take a swing at me already!"

Corey shrugged, and slashed at his midsection. Dawkins dodged backwards with surprising quickness and tapped his sword aside. "That's one hell of an over-swing, kid. You're not chopping firewood here!" He sighed. "Do it again, and you'll regret it."

Corey swung again, and this time Dawkins sidestepped past his lunge and counterattacked, digging the blunt tip of his wooden blade into his ribs.

"Congratulations, kid…you're dead."

The same cycle was repeated several times; Corey tried to hit Dawkins, and the older man embarrassed him every time. At long last, he held up his hand, indicating for Corey to stop.

"We're done. I've seen enough." Corey gingerly handed him back the training blade, hilt first as he was sure one should. Dawkins nodded approvingly. "I'll give you a couple bonus points for proper etiquette."

"So..." Corey asked impatiently.

"So what?" Dawkins retorted. "Your footwork is lousy, you over-swung on every cut, and a drunk mule probably has better situational awareness than you."

"Gee, thanks," Corey muttered.

"Still…" He looked Corey up and down one more time. "There's just something I like about you, kid. You remind me of _me_ when I was your age. You're all bitter and moody…"

Corey smirked. "As opposed to now?"

"Hey!" Dawkins said, raising a finger to point into Corey's face. "Nobody like's a smartass. Keep that up, and I'll toss you out on your ass. Do you want me to teach you or not?"

_It's not like I have much choice, _Corey realised. _He's cheap…and he moves pretty well, considering how wasted he seems to be right now. _"Sure. Forty bucks a lesson, right?"

Dawkins shook his head. "Try fifty."

"Your website says forty…"

"Yeah, but you really, _really _suck. So it's fifty for you. Take it or leave it."

Corey sighed. "Fine. Fifty bucks."

"Great." Dawkins held his hand out.

"You want money…now?" Corey said. "Seriously?"

"You think I dueled you out of the kindness of my own heart?" He clicked his fingers. "Fifty bucks, and we'll call it a lesson."

Corey shook his head and dug three crumpled notes out of his wallet. "You're robbing me blind."

"Nonsense," Dawkins scoffed. "I'm worth every penny. Now get your whiny ass outta here; I need to tidy up."

"Alright," Corey said slowly. "When should I come back? Do you have regular hours, or-"

"Friday. Four PM. Don't be late."

Corey frowned. "Aren't I paying youfor this?"

"Yeah, but I'm just as happy _not _to train you…so you can fit in with my schedule."

Corey barely resisted the urge to tell him where he could shove his training…and nodded. "Fine. Friday, four PM."

* * *

><p>"And that's how I met Dawkins."<p>

"He sounds...charming," Minako managed. "_He _gave you this sword?"

"Oh, yeah. But not for another three years." He chuckled. "I'll tell you this, too; Friday wasn't an official lesson either. I got to pay Dawkins fifty bucks to help him clean up the training room…"

* * *

><p>Time went by quickly for Corey after that. The days all started to blend together at some point – his routine became set. Every morning, he would wake up early and go for a run with Titus. Then, it was home for a quick shower and some breakfast, before going off again to school. Three days a week, it was straight to the Forge after school to train with Dawkins. He'd protested at first, but when Titus started paying for the lessons, he had no real reason to argue. Where the cat was getting his money from was anyone's guess, though.<p>

After his lesson, it was time to go home, and get his homework finished – Titus insisted on it. _A strong body alone is not enough_, he would say._ A warrior needs a sharp mind as well as a sharp weapon! _After dinner was Corey's time to do with as he pleased...but after that sort of day, it was usually sleep. Every week or so, a new enemy would appear for him to fight, and Corey began to feel like he was the protagonist of a TV show. Titus started claiming him after school on the days he wasn't with Dawkins, and training him in other aspects of his new identity. Little by little, he lost track of his normal life. Normal life was just school, and some people he used to know.

Dawkins began to soften after a couple of weeks; he was still gruff and surly, but their dynamic changed a little. He still called him 'kid', which annoyed Corey to no end, but it no longer sounded like an insult; it was just his nickname. Dawkins wasn't drunk as often anymore, either, at least not when Corey showed up for his lessons. He didn't just teach him simple techniques, either; Dawkins would talk for the entire lesson about some obscure technique, or sword-smith, or training method. He was an expert on Japanese samurai culture, as well…he even had a rare katana that dated back to the seventeenth century.

"This, Corey…is a genuine Kanenaga blade," he said proudly. "It's the most precious thing I own." He lifted the blade from its stand carefully, and slowly slid it from its sheath. "You see that? Still razor sharp. I polish it every two weeks. This is a warrior's weapon, Corey...and it needs to be treated with the proper care and respect."

"It's beautiful," Corey admitted, admiring the gleaming blade.

"Who knows?" Dawkins laughed. "Maybe one day you'll own a sword like this?"

Corey, for his part, dialled back his own surliness and 'mouthy' nature. Dawkins wasn't really so bad. After a while, Corey even began looking forward to his lessons. His teacher seemed quietly impressed with his progress; it was strange, but Corey sometimes felt like it wasn't him moving the sword, but someone else. Titus was working on the theory that it was some kind of muscle memory; his actual memories of his past self's life were missing, but his skills were still there, just waiting to reawaken.

One afternoon in May, Dawkins met him at the front door – this was unusual in itself, because he was usually content to wait inside. But today was different; the look on his face was one of anger.

"Get in here!" he demanded, pulling Corey inside by his shirtfront. "You lied to me! You looked me right in the eyes, and you told me you weren't going to use this training to hurt anyone!"

"What?" Corey asked, confused. "I don't know what you mean?"

"I mean _this_!" Dawkins snapped, turning to his computer and pointing at the screen.

Corey peered down, and froze. It was grainy footage of Guardian Justice fighting a youma. It was looping around a particular movement…and Corey felt his heart sink. _He's figured out what's going on_.

"I taught _you _that exact move last week," Dawkins continued. "And now, our new vigilante suddenly starts using it. I began thinking, after that point…what else had I taught you? So I started searching for footage of this guy in armour that's been running around the city…and do you know what I found?"

"What?" Corey asked quietly.

"Not a whole hell of a lot," Dawkins admitted. "But enough for me to say with certainty that it's you in that armour!" He grabbed Corey's shoulders. "What are you doing, kid? Haven't you listened to anything I've taught you? Just because you _can_ use a weapon, doesn't mean you should! I mean, those are _people _you're fighting!"

"Uh, have you not seen that footage? That's _not _a person!" Corey protested.

"Oh, don't be ridiculous. What the hell else would it be?" He stepped back to the bar. "I need a drink…"

"No!" Corey said firmly. "You _don't _need a drink. You need…the truth." He lifted his watch and pressed the big button on the side. "Titus…you there?"

There was only a few seconds delay. "Yes, Corey. What's happening?"

"We have a problem. Can you come to the Forge right away? I'm gonna need your help."

The cat hesitated for only a second. "I'm on my way."

"You're right, Dawkins…" Corey admitted. "I'm the vigilante. But there's a whole lot more going on than you realise..."

* * *

><p>"So he figured out who you were," Minako asked, "just from watching blurry footage of Justice fighting a youma?"<p>

"Yep." Corey laughed softly. "Dawkins was deceptive like that. You looked at him, and all you saw was an old, washed up drunk…but it was just an act. He saw a whole lot more around him than people realised, the crafty old bastard." The last sentence slipped out in English.

Minako just laughed at his slip-up. He didn't switch to English often, at least not around her, but it was usually when he cursed. _Corey talks about this Dawkins with such love,_ she thought. _I wonder if that's how he sounds when he talks about me?_ "So Titus came by to explain the whole thing? I don't imagine he was very happy with you?"

"Oh, no," Corey agreed ruefully. "Titus was _pissed_…but he explained everything to Dawkins anyway. I figured we were screwed; that there was no way he was going to buy it."

"I don't know," Minako mused. "Talking cats can be pretty persuasive, in my experience."

"They certainly can be." A small smile returned to his face. "Dawkins became a believer that night, and the damnedest thing happened. He offered to _help_ me. I don't know what happened, but it's like he just gained a new sense of purpose all of a sudden. We were _helping _people, he said…really making a difference. The Forge became like my…uh, well, my Batcave." Corey looked down, blushing lightly. "I guess, from my point of view…he really opened up to _me _from that day." His voice grew wistful. "I never had a great relationship with my own dad; it's stupid, but...hanging out with Dawkins was how I always imagined it should have been with him."

Minako nodded slowly, beginning to understand. _Dawkins became a second father to Corey. _"And you fought off the Dark Kingdom with his help."

"Almost," Corey agreed, his tone darkening a little. "But…this all started with the Kanenaga here. And I still haven't explained how I got it." He turned away abruptly. "Six months ago, we'd all but smashed the Dark Kingdom to pieces. Their leader, Surpatore, was still around but most of their outposts and lieutenants had been destroyed. Then, they found the Forge…"

* * *

><p>"Hey, Dawkins!" Corey called, backing through the front door. "Hope you're hungry for pizza! I thought we could watch the ga-"<p>

He froze. The reception area was trashed. Corey tossed the pizza aside and summoned his sword, his armour appearing around him in an instant.

"Dawkins?" he called again. The door to the training room lay wide open, and his eyes went wide; there was blood all over the floor. "No," he whispered. "Oh, god, no. Please, let it be someone else..." He cautiously stepped inside. The computer was smashed, and there were cuts all over the training mats. A quiet cough drew his attention to the back corner...to the bar. That's where he found him...

"Hey, kid," Dawkins whispered. He was propped up against the front of the bar, a bottle in his hand. "I know you hate it when I drink...but I needed a little something for the pain." He was terribly pale; it was no wonder, with so much blood on the floor.

Corey idly tossed his helmet to the side as he knelt beside him. "Dawkins? What happened?"

"Youma," he managed. "Nasty one, too...and some tough-talking little piss-ant...called himself Surpatore."

Corey felt his hand clench slowly into a fist. _Surpatore...you son of a bitch!_

"They weren't so nice. He wanted to know who you were…where you live…where your family lives…" He laughed, wincing as he did so. "I told him to kiss my ass…and he decided on something a little more painful instead."

Corey looked down at him; there were multiple punctures in his chest, and the older man's shirt was practically stained crimson. "This is all my fault..."

"No!" Dawkins snapped firmly, reaching up unsteadily to grab Corey's forearm. "Don't you dare blame yourself for this. It's nobody's fault...except that bastard who stuck me. You've done good work…_important _work! You've saved so many lives...and nobody even knows your name. You do it without even expecting a thank you...and I was _proud _to be able to play what little part I could."

"But…" Corey felt a tear slide down his cheek. "I…we can call an ambulance! We can-"

"Trust me...I'm a bit past that." Dawkins grimaced. "It's not so bad; I've had a good run. You even pulled me out of my little funk two years ago. I might not die sober," he admitted, holding up the bottle, "but I'm not drunk either. And I die knowing I helped make a _difference_ in the world...what more can a guy ask for?"

A choked sob escaped Corey's lips. "But I don't want you to die…"

"We've all gotta...die sometime, kid..." He took another swig from the bottle; his words were growing fainter now, as his breaths grew shallow. "I'm just glad...my death meant...something. I got to help you out...one last time."

Corey shook his head. "But I need you…"

"You _don't_ need me, _Corey_…not anymore. You're not a kid, _anymore_. I've watched you grow up...into a man." He reached up to pat Corey's chestplate. "You've got everything...you need...right here…"

They drifted into silence; only Dawkin's laboured breathing and the ticking of the clock on the wall disturbed it.

"Corey?" he said softly.

Corey couldn't keep his voice from cracking. "Yeah, Dawkins?"

"Thanks…for everything. I never got around...to having kids…but I'd be proud…to have a son…like you…" He breathed out one final time, and went still.

Corey froze. "Dawkins?" He leaned in closer, and his voice broke again. "_John_?"

His eyes looked up...but stared right past him. There was no life left in them. Corey reached out tentatively and closed them, before bowing his head and letting the tears fall in earnest.

* * *

><p>"Titus found me not long after...just sitting there, staring down at him..."<p>

Minako fought back tears of her own, and leaned in to hug him gently, seeing a single tear slide down Corey's cheek. He wiped it away and laughed gently.

"I haven't cried since…well, that night. Guess it's fitting, huh?" he asked.

"Corey…" she said softly.

"Anyway," he said abruptly, wiping his eyes. "That's pretty much it. A couple days later I got a call from Dawkin's attorney…he'd left The Forge and all his possessions to me. Apparently he had no family of his own." His gaze returned to the katana. "So I keep the sword here, in a place of honour...to remind me of him. It's the last thing I see when I go to sleep…and the first thing I see when I wake up. I even lit a candle on his birthday...it sounds pretty silly, I know-"

Minako hugged him tighter, pressing her cheek into his chest. "No…it's not silly. Not at all!"

He let his arms come up around her back, and just held her silently.

"Thank you," she said softly. "For telling me. I know it wasn't easy."

"You're the only person besides Titus who's heard that story," Corey admitted. "I hope it helps you understand me a little better..."

"It does."

"I don't _mean_ to be distant, or cold...but when Dawkins died...so did a little piece of me. I'm still trying to work out how to fix it."

"He was like a father to you, Corey...I understand." Minako closed her eyes, pressing against him tightly. "And I appreciate you telling me."

"Uh, yeah..."

She reluctantly released him, sensing he was growing uncomfortable. Sure enough, he immediately stepped back. _It's okay,_ _now_, she thought contentedly. _ I _know_ he cares, and that's enough._

"Anyway, that's pretty much where Guardian Justice's story ends. I chased down Surpatore…destroyed his sorry ass…and a few weeks later I was here in Japan, getting run over by Usagi."

A small laugh escaped Minako's lips as she pictured Usagi doing just that; she covered her mouth immediately and looked up at him, mortified. "I'm _so_ sorry!"

"Don't be," he chuckled. "Dawkins loved a good laugh, too; he wouldn't want me moping forever." He reached out and took hold of her hand. "As a matter of fact, I think he'd be glad I found someone to..." Corey paused awkwardly.

"Someone to…what?" she asked gently. _Is he going to confess his _love _for me? Is it too early? _She dismissed that thought immediately. _Who am I kidding_, she thought giddily, _I don't care!_

"Uh…someone I really like."

She smiled faintly as he chickened out, and looked up into his eyes. "Corey…"

"Yeah?"

Her heart was pounding in her chest. It was so easy. Wasn't it? All she had to do was open her mouth...and speak. "I...I lo-"

Her communicator beeped insistently, and she practically screamed in frustration. "_Always_ at the worst possible time!" She flipped it open, and snarled "What?!"

"Minako?" Usagi asked quietly, actually recoiling from her watch. "Did I…interrupt something?"

The blonde sighed in resignation and tried to calm down. _I was _so _close!_ "No. Nothing. What's up?"

Usagi looked at her in confusion. "Well…it's eight o'clock. We were wondering if you and Corey are still coming to the meeting tonight?"

"It's eight already?" she cried. She glanced at Corey's alarm clock. "How did that happen?!"

"What were they in the middle of?" Makoto's voice drifted through the communicator's speaker.

"Sorry, sorry, sorry!" Minako apologised. "We'll be right there!"

"Okay," Usagi giggled. "See you soon."

Corey just sighed. "Guess that took a little longer than I thought, huh?" He headed out into the living room, searching for his shoes.

"Yeah…" Minako agreed quietly. _I was so close...but there's no rush. There'll be another time. _Her stomach chose that moment to rumble loudly, and she blushed. _Please, tell me you didn't hear that._

"I know how you feel," Corey laughed. "I'd kill twenty Constructs for some food right about now."

That gave Minako an idea. Artemis would never approve, of course...but what he didn't know couldn't hurt him.

"You know," she suggested mischievously. "I bet Sailor Venus and Guardian Justice would make it to the shrine a _lot _quicker than Minako and Corey could."

"I think you're right," he agreed slowly. "In fact, I bet with all the time they'd save, they could even stop in at the ramen place around the corner and grab some takeout."

"An excellent point," Minako laughed. She pulled her shoes on, and stashed her purse in her space pocket, swapping it for her transformation wand. With one last wink, she gestured to the window. "Shall we?"

"After you," he smiled.

"Venus Crystal Power, Make-Up!"

Five minutes later, Guardian Justice bounded across Tokyo's rooftops beside Sailor Venus; a takeout bag in his hand and a smile on his face. Dawkins had been right; he _did _have everything he needed. Right here.

* * *

><p>AN: And so we see some of Corey's past. I've intentionally left a lot of it blank...I may revisit that time period in future chapters, or in a standalone series, even. Usagi and Rei were originally supposed to have a scene together, but it became pretty obvious early on that this was turning into a monster, so I had to postpone their part until next chapter. I hope seeing a younger and less experienced Corey was entertaining; I wanted to focus on his relationships with Titus, and Dawkins especially, because that defines him as we first met him in Act One. Believe it or not, Dawkins has existed from the beginning – this was always part of my planned back story for Corey. For those of you have read the interlude "Nostalgia Trip" set between Act One and Act Two, go back and look for a familiar sword and name drop towards the end...<p>

Still, there's lots more to explore – three year's worth of adventures! This chapter was, after all, just one story, told by Corey for Minako. She wanted to understand him a little better, and I think after this, she does. Thank you all for reading, especially my fantastic regular reviewers, and a big thank you again to metalgear for providing thoughts and feedback along the way – it's much appreciated!


	21. Five Days Later

Standard disclaimer - I don't own Sailor Moon, or its characters. Any OCs, however, are mine.

* * *

><p>Rei winced and adjusted her grip on the broom as she swept. The wounds to her hip and shoulder were still quite sore, five days on. <em>Sailor Crimson sure knows how to inflict some damage, <em>she thought bitterly. At least her grandpa was back at the shrine; the hospital had kept him under observation for a few days, because of his age, but he was resting comfortably in his room as she swept.

She couldn't help but think about her life - or lack of one. It was happening a lot lately. All her friends had moved on to that next stage already. Usagi was at university, working hard to build up her knowledge of all things politics in preparation for becoming Neo-Queen Serenity. If she hadn't seen some of her assignments, Rei would never have believed it. _Usagi will be engaged to Mamoru before too much longer_, she thought. _Then, she'll be married. Everything is all planned out for her already_.

Ami was in med-school, well on her way to her dream of being a doctor. Makoto was doing the same with culinary school. Someday, she'd have her own restaurant, of that Rei had no doubt. Even _Minako _had managed to turn her abysmal grades around and get into university. She'd decided she wanted to be a kindergarten teacher, of all things. _Minako, teaching children. _That _will take some getting used to!_

What was Rei doing with herself? Exactly what she'd been doing for the last five years; treading water. She'd finished high school at the same time as the others, but not long after her grandpa had developed a bout of pneumonia. So, she'd stayed on a little longer to look after him while he recovered, and taken over day-to-day operations of the shrine. But now, here she was, back to square one all over again.

_I can't resent Grandpa, _she thought miserably, _because it's not his fault…but I feel trapped. I should be out there, living _my _life. Doing something with it. I wanted so much more than this_, _but how can I leave?_ _Even before the pneumonia, grandpa was slowing down…and now, with this latest injury? _She sighed, and tossed the broom aside. _No…I can't do that to him. He desperately wants the shrine to remain in the family. If I were to leave now…it would destroy him_.

Rei stared up sadly at the setting sun. _It looks like my future is as planned out as Usagi's after all…_

* * *

><p>Wrath stared blankly at the wall, lost in thought. He sat in an antique armchair left over from his <em>interrogation <em>of Makoto. His left hand trembled idly in his lap; it had been almost a week since his fight with Justice. A nerve must have been damaged when he was stabbed, and it stubbornly refused to heal. _I underestimated Justice, _he thought darkly. _I pushed him too far when I threatened Mina. And I paid the price for it_. He hadn't thought Justice capable of such power; he hadn't seen him use any of it in their other meetings. _It was anger, _Wrath realised. _He got angry…and almost lost control completely. _That made him feel a little better. _I told him we weren't so different. _He leaned back in his chair. _Still…he didn't kill me when he had the chance. All that talk about not killing for hate…of being better than me? It proves his foolish idealism is still intact, somewhere inside him. And _that_, as always, is his weakness._

"Are you still mad at me?"

He turned slowly, already knowing who he was going to find. Wrath was getting better at sensing her arrival; he could almost feel it. He had to admit, it was good to see her again.

"No," he answered. "I'm not mad…I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled at you. I was angry and-"

"I understand," Liara said softly. "You're just worried about what's going to happen."

"Yes. Ruin will arrive any day now. Two of the Sailor Marauders are dead, and Princess Serenity still possesses the Silver Crystal. The Revenant Knight will not be understanding of my failure."

She looked at him curiously. "What will you do?"

"I don't know," Wrath replied. "I imagine I will report to Ruin, and bring him up to speed. Then, _he_ will decide my fate. Perhaps I'll be sent elsewhere? Perhaps I'll be demoted, doomed to serve under him for the remainder of our time on Earth." He stared down at the floor. "Or perhaps…he'll kill me." He found the thought of death no longer bothered him as much as it had five days ago.

"Oh, my love…is this truly the life you wanted for yourself?" Liara asked sadly.

"No. It's not," he admitted. "But it's too late to turn away now. After a thousand years of hate and rage...I know nothing else."

"You could simply let go of it all."

Wrath laughed bitterly. "It's not that simple."

"Oh, but it is." She reached out and rested her hand gently on his shoulder. "You just need to accept one, simple truth…"

He knew what she was going to say, and it terrified him. "No…"

Liara looked down into his eyes, her expression solemn. "Queen Serenity did _not _cause my death. Scum like Tyford and Howe…_they're _not responsible either."

"Stop it," he whispered, closing his eyes.

"You blamed anyone and everyone you could for your pain, my love…except the one person truly responsible." She leaned in close. "Me."

He refused to open his eyes. He refused to listen.

"Nobody threw me from that tower, Garrod. I _chose_ to jump. If you wish to blame anyone for my death, then blame me. Blame me for lacking the strength to keep living without you. Blame me for taking the coward's way out. Blame me…for abandoning you."

"I _can't_!" he insisted.

"Why?" Liara asked.

"Because then all of _this _was pointless!" he snapped. "If youmand you alone were responsible…then I am nothing but a traitor. A man who turned on his best friend and his queen out of pain and grief. A man who was partly responsible for the destruction of an entire kingdom!" Wrath shook his head slowly. "_No_! I cannot believe that. I won't!"

"Do you love her?" she asked abruptly.

"What?"

"It's a simple enough question. Makoto…do you love her?"

_Do I_ _even know what love feels like anymore,_ he wondered. "I feel…something when I look at her. I think she reminds me-"

"Of me," Liara finished. "Her determination, her passion, her zest for life. She follows her dreams, no matter how foolish they may seem."

Wrath frowned. "Yes…how did you know that?"

She sighed. "Oh, Garrod. Liara - the _real _Liara - is dead. She has been for a thousand years. I'm just the part of her that lives on in your memory." She leaned in, and tapped him gently on his temple. "I'm in here…which means I know everything you do." Her lips curled up into a gentle smile. "You're talking to yourself, my love. You have been this entire time."

"But…"

"You can still change. You can still walk away from this chapter of your life, and become _you _again."

"I wouldn't know _how _to be Garrod again, Liara…"

"You know, deep down inside, my love, what you want to do. You just have to be willing to make the choice…"

The door to his sanctum slammed shut, and Liara vanished abruptly. Wrath rose from his chair and turned slowly, already knowing who he would see.

"What do you want, Pride?"

The redhead regarded him coolly; their relationship had practically frosted over in the last week. "That's an odd conversation to have with _yourself_. Are you considering leaving us, Wrath?" She narrowed her eyes. "You _know _the Revenant Knight would never allow it."

He glared at her silently.

She approached him cautiously, studying his face carefully. "You really are losing it, aren't you? You've changed…you're not the same Wrath I knew."

"What do you want?" he repeated icily.

"I don't _want _anything," she snapped. "I simply came to tell you that I'm leaving; I'm done following your orders. You've lost control, Wrath. First, it was this odd infatuation with Sailor Jupiter. Then, you failed to kill Justice, _twice_…and let him wound you! Now, I find you standing here, talking to yourself about leaving? Betraying our master?" She snorted derisively. "I'll return when Ruin arrives. But not before." The redhead turned to leave, but paused inside the doorway. "For old time's sake, Wrath…take my advice. Pull yourself together. Stop pining over a dead woman, forgot this silly crush you have on Sailor Jupiter, and get your head back in the game. Otherwise, Ruin will likely obliterate you the moment he arrives."

She stepped through the door and closed it behind her. Wrath turned back, but Liara didn't appear again. He sighed deeply and slowly sank back into his chair. _I know what I want_, he repeated. _I just have be willing to make the choice…_

* * *

><p>"Alright," Fumiko said, her voice a little strained. "Stir it <em>gently<em>. Add in the spices…"

Minako gulped. This was her fifth time trying to do this, and she'd already decided that if this time didn't work out, she was done with cooking forever. "Not too much salt…" she murmured to herself. _It's _always_ too much salt with me. I think Rei is still suffering the effects, four years later…_

"No, not too much salt," Fumiko agreed. "That's it; just a pinch. Now, reduce the temperate; you only need to simmer it."

The last five days had been surprisingly uneventful. It seemed that Wrath and the Marauders really were out of action. Minako went to class, played volleyball, hung out with Corey, and generally just lived a normal life. After all the troubles of the week before, it had been a welcome respite. Until it came to dinner time. Her mother had _insisted_ on teaching her how to cook, and to that end they had eaten ramen every night for the past five nights. First, it was terrible ramen. Then, lousy ramen. Then, below-average ramen. Then, mediocre ramen, and finally, however tonight's attempt turned out.

"Okay, it's starting to bubble," Fumiko said cautiously. "Reduce the temperate a little more. That's it. You can leave it to simmer now for five minutes."

"Simmer for five minutes on…low heat," Minako noted. _I feel like I'm in class…or hell!_

"I just don't understand what goes wrong," Fumiko murmured, studying the pot carefully. "I'm having you do everything I would…but somehow it turns out differently."

"Maybe I'm just cursed?" Minako muttered bitterly.

"No, it can't be that…you've gotten better each time," she said thoughtfully. "I think you're just really, _really _bad at cooking...so it's taking a little longer to come together. We'll persevere, until you get it right. No matter how long it takes."

Minako turned to her and smiled sadly. "Thanks for trying, mother, but I'm not sure tonight's dinner is going to turn out any better." She looked at the kitchen door warily. "And I'm not sure dad can take eating anymore of my cooking; I caught him crying after dinner last night…"

"Nonsense. He'll eat whatever I tell him to eat!" Fumiko argued. "I'm your mother, and I _will _teach you how to cook. You're in a relationship now; I want grandchildren someday, dammit, and you won't be able to keep a man if you can't feed him!"

Minako almost collapsed. "Mother," she groaned. "I'm not even nineteen! I don't want to think about having kids yet!"

"Yes, yes, fine," Fumiko agreed. She actually _hugged _Minako, surprising the blonde. "Don't worry…if we make this enough times in a row, you're sure to get it right eventually!"

"Yeah, but how many more nights in a row do you want to eat bad ramen?"

"As many as it takes!" Fumiko declared, abruptly stepping back, spinning in a circle and raising the spoon high into the air. "I _will _teach you to cook, Minako. Even if it kills me!"

_So much of my life is starting to make sense now_, Minako thought sombrely. _That explains my love of dramatic declarations._

"How are you and Corey doing, anyway?" Fumiko asked randomly. "You haven't mentioned him much since he came for dinner."

"Oh, we're great," Minako shrugged. "There's just not much to say. I'm happy, he's happy…"

"You're holding something back."

"Well…his mom's coming to visit him," Minako admitted. "On Monday. Which means I'm meeting her…"

"That will be nice," Fumiko said absently, staring at the ramen again.

"It will," Minako agreed. "Only…"

Fumiko nodded sagely. "You're nervous."

"I…yes."

"That's normal. Every girl is nervous when meeting her boyfriend's mother for the first time. After all, she's ultimately the measuring stick he's going to compare her to. If his mother doesn't approve of her, it can put a large strain on the relationship. Most couples don't survive in that situation."

Minako massaged her suddenly sore temples. "Not helping, mother."

"You'll be fine, Minako," Fumiko assured her. "Just don't do any of that weird stuff you usually do."

"Weird stuff?!" she demanded. "What weird stuff?!"

"Oh, I don't know. Don't use that crazy laugh of yours. Or mess up any sayings. And don't be so twitchy around her. You want to come across as an intelligent and sophisticated young lady..."

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?" Minako asked icily. "I'm trying to work out if you actually love me or not right now…"

"Of course I love you!" Fumiko protested. "I've spent the last week trying to help you learn to cook, haven't I?"

"I know you love me," Minako said softly. "Even if you don't show it like most mothers do…"

"Did you say something?" Fumiko was studying the pot again, almost obsessed.

"Mmm, what smells so good?" Yoshiro asked, poking his head into the kitchen. "Is that…ramen _again_? Wow, my favourite!"

Minako just glared at him. "You're a terrible liar, dad. If you can't at least muster some more believable enthusiasm, don't even bother."

"Oh, thank you!" he exclaimed, the smile on his face fading. "Can't we just get takeout for dinner?"

"No!" Fumiko snapped. "Minako has cooked you a dinner of ramen and _love_! You_ will_ eat it, and then you will give us your _honest_ feedback!"

Minako backed away from her mother slowly. "Seriously, mother, you're a little intense right now…"

"Dinner is served!" Fumiko cried, dramatically scooping a generous serving into a bowl and shoving it in her husband's face. "Eat!"

"But…" His eyes turned to Minako.

She smiled sweetly. "I hope it's good. I tried _really _hard this time!"

"You said that the last four times too," he muttered, "but I can't refuse that adorable smile."

"Yoshi!" Fumiko warned.

"Right, right…" He collected some noodles and a piece of pork, and tentatively popped it into his mouth. He chewed thoughtfully, and swallowed.

"Well?" Fumiko asked impatiently.

Minako just waited breathlessly. _Please, let it be okay…I don't want to eat ramen again tomorrow night!_

"It's…actually pretty good," he said, sounding surprised. "I think you've finally got it, Minako!"

"No way!" Minako shrieked, grabbing her own chopsticks and slurping a noodle into her mouth. Her eyes went wide. "I actually made it right?!" She cackled manically and twirled around, holding her chopsticks high. "I can _cook_! Chef Minako Aino has arrived!"

Her father smiled awkwardly as Fumiko leaned in slowly. "Now, that whole crazy proclamation thing you just did? Don't do that when you meet Corey's mother…it's silly."

Minako stared at her in disbelief. "But you _just_ did the exact same thing five minutes ago!"

* * *

><p>Corey slowed to a halt. He'd just run five miles in a weighted vest, including a trip up the shrine steps. He entered the courtyard, breathing heavily.<p>

"Back for more training, Corey?" Rei called, looking up from her sweeping.

He nodded as he walked over. "Yep. Can't afford to half-ass it anymore." He noticed her wince as she adjusted her grip on the broom. "Are you okay?"

"Oh, yeah," she answered. "I'm fine. It's just these cuts…every now and then my robes rub them the wrong way, even through the bandages."

"Want me to finish up the sweeping?" he offered. "It's the least I can do, after you letting me train on the shrine's grounds."

"No, I'm fine. Really," she assured him. "Truth be told, I find it relaxing…it gives me time to think." She gestured with the broom. "Go on, don't delay your training on my account."

"Alright. If you change your mind, I'm just over there."

"Good luck!" she called.

After stretching, he found himself sitting cross-legged on the ground, his sword resting gently across his outstretched hands. His eyes were closed, his breaths slow and deep. The rising moon shone down, casting a dull light around him.

"Fight for peace…" he murmured. "Not from anger." His thoughts turned to Minako. Usagi. His mother, his sister. The others; he would protect them all. Corey focused on the faint sensation of strength inside; the fire burning gently in his chest. He could actually sense it, even at rest, for the first time since he'd awakened as Justice. Corey focused that fire, and pushed it, feeling the power flow from his chest, into his shoulders, down his arms…and out into Justiciar.

Corey opened his eyes slowly to see the blade glowing with a faint white light. "Progress…"

"Impressive."

He turned to find Titus sitting on a tree branch to his left.

"I think that's the brightest I've seen Justiciar shine yet," the cat observed. "Except in battle, of course." He dropped down from the tree, landing gracefully before Corey. "I admire your newfound work ethic. Running every morning, training every evening…every day for almost a week now. I can't remember seeing you this dedicated since..." His face fell slightly. "Well…_since_."

"Yeah," Corey said blankly. _Since I trained with Dawkins_. "I know."

Titus studied his outfit curiously. "You do realise that the weighted vest isn't really helping," he pointed out. "Your armour is an extension of your sword. As your power grows, so will your ability to move in it."

"Perhaps…but at the same time, a little extra cardio and strength training won't hurt, will it?"

"Not at all," Titus agreed. "I'm proud of you. This is all I wanted to see since we arrived in Tokyo. You, taking your training seriously again."

"I have little choice in the matter. Someone tougher than Terror _and _Wrath is coming, and the Revenant Knight isn't likely to be far behind. I have to be ready...for everyone's sake."

"That's admirable. Might I ask _what_ changed your mind so suddenly?"

"My memories of the Silver Millennium," Corey admitted.

"You have seemed troubled lately," Titus observed.

Corey shook his head slowly. "Right after I got my memories back, I tried to tell myself it was all okay. I wasn't actually Corval. I wasn't the same man. I was Corey, and we were different people." He let his head fall forward. "But that's a lie. I am Corval...and there's no escaping it." Corey looked up at Titus again. "I just can't believe the mistakes I made. I mean…I criticised Queen Serenity for failing to act, but isn't that exactly what I did as Elder Knight? Wasn't _I _just as indecisive as she was?"

Titus frowned. "Are you actually asking for my opinion? Or are you just thinking aloud?"

"Give it to me straight, Titus. How bad did I screw up?"

The cat shrugged; Corey observed he was quite good at it by now. "It's true…your idealism blinded you to many things. Not the least of which was the decline of your fellow Guardian Knights."

"I know. When I relived my life as Corval, I couldn't believe I didn't act against them sooner. I should have confronted them; demanded they state their intentions. _Something_! But, instead, I just stood idly by and waited for Faith and Honour to act…hoping that my suspicions were wrong. I didn't want to admit I was losing them…and I didn't want to admit that I had failed as Elder Knight. But the truth is…the Guardian Knights and the Moon Kingdom collapsed on my watch."

"Well, let's not go too far," Titus argued. "There were a lot of other variables at work, Corey. You can't just blame yourself. In the end, _they _chose to turn on the queen. Just as _Metalia_ choseto turn the people of Earth against the Moon Kingdom."

Corey nodded solemnly, and looked back at his sword. "Perhaps that's true…but none of it matters now, I suppose. I'll _never_ let it happen again." As he returned his focus to his sword, Justiciar glowed a brilliant white for just a second, and a faint smile came to Corey's lips. _Never again._

* * *

><p>"This is so cute!"<p>

Usagi held the dress up to herself, and turned to face her friends.

Makoto reached out for the price tag and blanched. "But the price is _ugly_!"

Usagi took a look for herself and her face fell instantly. "Oh…" She placed it back on the rack sadly. "That's never happening." She perked up again as an idea occurred to her. "Unless Mamo-chan buys it for me!"

"I don't think Mamoru has that kind of money either," Ami observed.

Usagi felt the sudden urge to have a good, old-fashioned cry, but she was nineteen-years-old now. She tried to refrain from the over-the-top waterworks…at least in public.

"No, I suppose he doesn't," she sighed. Her eyes glazed over dreamily only a moment later. "After all, Mamo-chan's got to save up lots of money so he can buy me a big, beautiful engagement ring!"

"Of course he does," the brunette agreed reluctantly. She nudged Ami gently. "Hey, Ami! That reminds me! Minako told me she saw you and Ryo together at the library the other day!"

"Ryo?" Usagi asked. "You didn't mention he was back in town!"

Ami looked back at Makoto in disbelief. "_Minako _was at the library?"

"Aha!" Usagi declared. "So you don't deny it?"

"No, she doesn't," Makoto agreed, smiling devilishly.

"Minako," Ami repeated. "_Our _Minako…was at the library?"

Makoto folded her arms across her chest as she laughed. "Don't change the subject, Ami. You didn't mention you two were seeing each other again!"

Ami blushed. "We're not! Not exactly. We're just getting to know each other again…seeing what-"

"Guys!" Usagi hissed suddenly. "Get over here, quick!"

She was huddled behind a potted planet, peering at someone in the distance.

Makoto joined her, frowning. "What are we looking at?"

"There, by the counter," Usagi said. "The tall redhead. Is that...Sailor Pride?"

"I don't know," Ami whispered. "She looks so different."

She certainly did; gone was her Marauder uniform, replaced with a classy violet dress and heels. Her hair hung around her shoulder blades, free from its typical tight bun. Usagi tried to picture the woman in a black fuku, violet skirt and knee-high boots, but it was difficult. She was so used to seeing Pride with an arrogant sneer on her face…but this woman was actually _smiling_ as she looked down at a display case.

"I think it is her," Usagi murmured, "but I can't say for sure from this distance."

"We need to get closer," Makoto agreed.

Usagi looked around. "There! That woman with the dress…"

"I'm not sure that's such a good idea, Usagi," Ami said.

"Come on, we used to do this sort of thing all the time!" Usagi laughed. "Follow me!"

They hurried along the floor in single file, gathering behind the middle-aged woman and the dress she was carrying.

"Yes, I'd like to return this-" Their cover stared down at the three girls suddenly huddled around her with a puzzled expression on her face. "Uh…can I help you?"

"We'll just be a minute," Usagi said sweetly. "Don't move, please."

"But…why?"

"It's not important," Usagi replied. "Please, just…stay still." She turned back to Ami. "Are your scans showing anything?"

"She reads as human," Ami said with a shrug, tapping away at her computer. "Of course, that's how all the Marauders read. They usually just come with a few extra energy readings."

"We need to see her face," Makoto mused. "Oh, look, she's grabbing a scarf!"

They peered around the woman and her dress, looking carefully at their quarry's face.

The redhead wrapped the silk article around her neck, and turned slightly to look in the mirror.

"That's her for sure!" Usagi decided.

"Undoubtedly," Ami agreed. "I'd recognise those eyes anywhere after my face-off with her in Wrath's base."

"But why is she here? Why is she _shopping_ of all things?" Makoto wondered. "It has to be a trick of some sort!"

Pride spun slowly, pirouetting before the mirror as she laughed at something the sales assistant had said.

"How dare she come to _our _mall and shop like nothing has happened!" Usagi muttered. "This is weirding me out!"

"Speaking of that!" The woman they were hiding behind had clearly grown frustrated. "What are you three _doing _down there?!" She tried to move aside, and Usagi grabbed hold of her.

"Please," she insisted. "We can't let her see-"

"Get…off!" the woman shrieked, spinning abruptly and throwing Usagi to the floor.

The blonde landed on her face and immediately uttered her signature wail. She looked up to see Makoto and Ami frozen in place, and turned to find Pride staring at her curiously.

The redhead's eyes went wide in recognition, and she pointed accusingly. "You?!"

Usagi leapt to her feet and dusted herself off, striking a familiar pose. She began swinging her arms about by reflex as she launched into a speech. "You, who would disrupt an innocent girl's shopping trip! This is unforgivable! I am Sai-"

Makoto tackled her, clasping her hands over her mouth.

"Usagi! What are you doing?!" the brunette whispered.

"Why don't you just make an announcement over the PA?" Ami agreed, pinching the bridge of her nose as she sighed.

Usagi pressed a hand to the back of her head and uttered a high-pitched laugh. "Oops! I almost forgot!"

Pride stared at her with what looked like…horror? "You're completely insane…all of you!"

"Hey!" Usagi snapped. "Who are you calling insane?!"

"I can see it," Makoto sighed.

"Me too," Ami agreed quietly.

"Just who's side are you two on, anyway?!" Usagi demanded, spinning to face them.

"I'm not doing anything wrong!" Pride insisted "I've been having a really tough time lately! I lost two of my friends, my superior is going insane, and I found a _grey_ _hair_ yesterday! So I thought, I know, I'll get in a little shopping. That will soothe my nerves. But you monsters couldn't even let me have one day to myself, could you?! No, you had to come here and ruin everything!" She turned and fled. "Just leave me alone!"

"After her!" Usagi cried, breaking into a run; she heard Makoto and Ami follow behind her.

"Hey!" the sales assistant called. "Miss! You haven't paid for that yet!"

It dawned on Usagi that they must make a strange sight; a redheaded woman being chased by three teenage girls, who were themselves being followed by one of the store's sales assistants. Pride could run, that was for sure. But several years of chronic tardiness had conditioned Usagi well and she had no trouble keeping up. Pride ducked left abruptly, disappearing into the store's beauty department, and the blonde followed. She skidded to a halt just inside; Pride was nowhere to be seen.

"Where'd she go?"

Makoto entered behind her. "She was just in front of us a second ago! How did she disappear so quickly?"

Ami held up her computer, frowning down at the screen. "It's no good. She just shows up as human. As far as I can tell, everyone in here is."

Another sales assistant behind a nearby counter suddenly glanced down. "Hey! What are you doing down there? You can't be back here!"

Usagi closed in…and Pride suddenly leapt up from behind the glass. "Special Pride Attack! Eau de Belle Vanité!" She produced an unmarked perfume bottle from behind her back and sprayed it right into the blonde's eyes.

"Ah! It stings, it stings!" she shrieked, swinging her fists blindly. They collided with something…and then again. "Aha! I got you, Pride!"

"Not quite," Ami muttered.

Usagi rubbed her eyes and opened them to see a blurry Mako and Ami holding their cheeks and wincing painfully.

"Same team, Usagi!" Makoto groaned.

She laughed nervously. "Sorry!"

"Why won't you just leave me alone?!" Pride demanded, taking off again.

"Oh, no, you don't!" Makoto snapped, seizing a powder-puff from the counter before them. "Deadly Powder-Puff attack!" It slammed into the back of Pride's head, and she sneezed loudly as a cloud of white powder exploded around her face.

"Stop!" the sales assistant cried, closing in. "You'll damage the scarf! She hasn't paid for it yet!"

"We can still catch her!" Ami called, already moving. Usagi followed behind, rubbing her sore eyes again.

They were heading deeper into the store, and Usagi wondered where Pride was going. _She can't get out this way. What's she planning?_ She caught sight of the redhead, standing in a dead-end.

Pride stomped her foot angrily. "Oh, this is the worst day _ever_! All I wanted was some relaxing time alone to forget my troubles! But what do I get instead? _You _three!" She turned and waved her hand over the wall, causing a familiar black vortex to appear. "This is unforgivable! You hear me? Unforgivable!"

"That's our line!" Usagi shouted. "First our speeches, now our lines?! Stop stealing our routine!"

"Oh, shut up!" Pride snapped, before leaping through the portal. It began closing almost immediately.

"Hey!" the assistant called, dashing forward. "You still have to pay-" The portal closed and he ran face first into the wall. Usagi winced; that looked painful. He stood groggily, as a security guard approached.

"We may want to get out of her," Ami suggested quietly.

Makoto nodded. "Yeah…we've attracted quite a bit of attention."

"That sounds good to me," Usagi agreed quickly, taking a step back.

"Stop them!" the assistant called, pointing at Usagi.

"Hey!" she protested, suddenly finding herself restrained. "What did we do?"

"You seem to know her," he insisted, gesturing at the now normal wall. "So you can pay for that scarf she just _stole_!"

Makoto wasn't impressed. "Friends?! With her? Don't make me laugh!"

"We aren't affiliated!" Ami argued.

Usagi nodded emphatically. "Pay?! For that scarf?"

Five minutes later, they stood outside as they glared back at the same assistant. He stood in the doorway waving.

"You jerk!" Usagi cried, waving her fist angrily. "See if I ever shop here again!" They hadn't had to pay for the scarf, in the end…but they were still kicked out for causing a disturbance.

Makoto just sighed. "Retail workers, huh? A woman jumps through a literal hole in the wall and disappears, and he can't see past the fact that she stole a scarf!"

"I don't understand people at all somedays," Ami added, shaking her head.

Usagi just groaned loudly and rubbed her sore face. "What a day…"

* * *

><p>AN: This was a bit of a fluff chapter, to be honest...but I needed a break from all the seriousness. Hopefully at least some of the comedy worked for you guys. Things start heating up again next chapter; we've got two big arrivals - Ruin, and Corey's mom - and events begin accelerating into the home stretch. I'm going away for the weekend, so it will probably be early-to-mid next week before my next update. Thank you all for reading as always!<p> 


	22. The Coming of Ruin

Standard disclaimer - I don't own Sailor Moon, or its characters. Any OCs, however, are mine.

* * *

><p>Corey leaned forward against the railing and stared up at the arrivals board. His mother's flight had just landed; she wouldn't be long. Minako had offered to come with him, but he told her it was silly for them to both miss class. She could just as easily meet his mom later in the afternoon. He was a little nervous, in truth; things had been a bit strained between them when he left home for Japan. Dawkins' death had hit him hard, and he hadn't handled it all that well – withdrawing into himself almost overnight. His mom had tried to get the truth out of him, but he hadn't been able to work out how to tell her without revealing everything. So, he'd lied, and told her it was 'nothing'. Everything was fine. Just one more lie on top of all the others he'd told her since Titus had found him.<p>

He didn't resent the cat for awakening him. Corey had come to terms with his lot in life a long time ago; he _was _Guardian Justice. That was inescapable. But sometimes…it was difficult keeping his alter-ego a secret from those he cared about the most.

The doors ahead of him opened, and people began pouring through. Corey looked for his mother's familiar brown hair. It was the same shade as his, after all, so she should stand out. His eyes locked on another familiar woman, however. She was younger, about seventeen, with the same emerald eyes as him…

"Jess?!" he said in disbelief.

His sister dropped her bags and rushed over with a wide smile on her face. "Hey, big brother!" She wrapped him up in a tight hug that Corey returned immediately.

"What are you…mom didn't tell me you were coming!"

"She wasn't going to let me, but she changed her mind at the last minute and managed to get me on the flight. We decided we'd let it be a surprise."

"And you certainly look surprised," another voice said.

Corey looked over Jess' shoulder and saw his mother waiting. "Hey, mom!"

She smiled wryly. "No hug for your mother?"

He stepped around his sister and into his mother's waiting embrace. "Of course you get a hug."

"I've missed you, Corey." She stepped back after a few seconds. "You look good. Are you even bigger than you were a month ago?"

"I've been…hitting the gym," he replied. _And running around in my armour a lot more than I thought I would_, he continued silently.

"Well, it's paying off," Jess laughed. She reached up to squeeze his bicep. "Look at this thing!"

Corey blushed. He'd always found compliments awkward. "Uh, thanks. Lots of hours at the gym."

The conversation had stalled already. He was happy to see them, but it seemed that his sudden departure had not been completely forgiven; there was definitely some awkwardness there.

"Well," his mother suggested, "should we find a taxi?"

"Right," he agreed. "You must be tired from the flight. We should get you to your hotel."

"Yes…and then we'll go and see your apartment."

_Of course_, he thought. _She just can't resist checking up on me_. "Uh, sure. Though it's all fine. Clean and tidy. Maybe there's some cat hair, 'cause Titus sheds like a bitch-"

"Language," she said idly. His sister laughed at his slip.

"Uh, I mean, he sheds a lot…but there's really not a lot to see."

"I'll be the judge of that. It's not that I don't believe you, Corey, but I want to see things for myself." She winked. "Besides…it's a mother's right to check up on her son, no matter how old he is."

He sighed. "Fine. First the hotel, then my apartment."

"When do we get to meet this girlfriend we keep hearing so much about?" Jess teased. "I want to make sure she's actually real!"

"Minako's going to meet us at my place a little later. She's got class this morning."

"I'm looking forward to meeting her," his mother said with a smile.

"She's excited too," Corey managed. _Excited…nervous…close enough, right? _He bent to retrieve their bags. "Alright. The cab rank's just out this way..."

* * *

><p>Wrath watched as the swirling mass of smoke and ash drifted slowly from the portal and settled on the floor. It rose, shifting and twisting into the shape of a tall man in armour; a more elaborate form of the same armour Wrath wore. Lord Ruination, the so-called Architect of Destruction, had arrived.<p>

The Marauders bowed beside him. _I wonder if Pride had to coach Fury_, he thought, _or did she work it out for herself? _He did the same, bowing as shallowly as possible while still remaining respectful. "Lord Ruination."

"Ruin is fine, _Wrath_. Let us not waste time on unnecessary syllables." The new arrival stepped forward from the dais before the portal, his gaze locked on the Shadow-Knight. "I will hear your report now."

_Not even a proper greeting. How typical of him_. "Of course. I wouldn't want to waste your time."

Ruin stared at him unwaveringly. "Then don't."

Wrath took a deep breath. "The Moon Princess still holds the Silver Crystal. Despite the best efforts of the Sailor Marauders, and several injuries, the Sailor Senshi are all accounted for. Sailor Fury was injured in our most recent engagement, while Sailor Despair and Sailor Pain were killed."

"And what excuse do you give for your failure?"

Wrath glanced to his right. Sailor Pride looked back at him, clearly worried. _She fears I'll push all the blame onto her. _He had considered it. _It's a good choice. Any argument she puts forth will look like simple excuses born out of self-preservation. But…no. It wouldn't be right._

_No_, the voice in his head agreed, _it wouldn't. I'm glad you can still see that from time to time._

Wrath frowned. That wasn't Liara. That was…_him_. That sanctimonious, self-righteous fool was almost as bad as Justice. But he was also right._ It wouldn't be very…_honourable_…to blame Pride and her Marauders alone._

"I take full responsibility." He saw Pride's expression change to one of surprise. "In truth, I underestimated the Sailor Senshi and their allies. They are far more capable fighters than I believed."

Ruin stared at him for several more seconds, before turning his attention to the Marauders. "And you, Sailor Pride? Do you have anything to add?"

_This is her chance, _Wrath thought. _She can gain his favour by betraying me now. I've given her plenty of ammunition._

Pride looked back at him quickly…and slowly shook her head. "No, Lord Ruin. It is as Wrath said; we have simply underestimated the Sailor Senshi to this point. Their dedication to their Princess is quite strong, and they fight tirelessly in her defence. I would not have expected such strength, given what we knew about them prior to our arrival."

Ruin let his head dip forward in a single, slow nod and turned back to Wrath. "The Revenant Knight grows tired of your repeated failures. This _underestimation _stops here. I am assuming direct control of our operations on Earth."

Wrath bowed again, in the same 'barely enough' manner. "Of course, Lord Ruin. What are your first instructions?" Inside, he raged. _Demoted, is it? Let us see how well _you_ fare against the Senshi, Ruin._

"Our master's plans have changed. He wishes to speak with the Guardian Knight of Justice. He feels that if he could be...persuaded to see our point of view, he could prove to be a powerful ally."

Wrath felt the anger rising inside him immediately. "That is unacceptable! I was promised he would die by _my _hand!"

"Mind your tone, Wrath," Ruin said coldly. "You have failed to kill Justice despite multiple opportunities. Our master now feels he may be more useful alive, and wishes him brought here _alive_. Do you understand?"

Wrath was fuming. _This is a betrayal_, he decided. _Just as surely as I betrayed...Justice? _That was odd. That was usually what the voice in his head would say. Not him. But it was _his _thought; he knew it. Wrath gritted his teeth and nodded slightly. "I…understand." The words almost stuck in his throat.

Ruin nodded approvingly. "Good. Locate Justice, and bring him here." He raised a finger warningly. "Do _not fail _again, Wrath. The Revenant Knight gave you a second life…he can just as easily take it away."

* * *

><p>Minako looked at her phone one more time as she walked up the stairs to Corey's apartment. He'd texted her a little earlier, and it had sent her into a mild panic. <em>My sister came too. Sorry for the surprise. <em>She shook her head. _Way to understate it, cutie. It was such a simple message, but suddenly I have to meet _both _of them? Sure, you made your family sound nice, but I could make anything sound nice if I tried hard enough!_ Minako sighed. She was out of time; Corey's door stood before her. She quickly checked her hair, and took a deep breath in before knocking.

The door opened almost immediately, revealing Corey's face. He looked…panicked. "Oh, thank god. You're just in time!"

"Uh…hi, cutie?" He kissed her briefly as she stepped inside, and she felt her heartbeat flutter as it usually did. He steered her past the entryway and into the living room. She saw them immediately. Corey's sister sat on the couch with Titus in her lap; his eyes were closed dreamily as she scratched behind his ears. His mother was in the kitchen, inspecting the contents of his pantry.

"Really, Corey...you don't have _any _real food in here," his mother complained. She turned to face him, and then her eyes locked on Minako. The blonde managed a small wave as she forced back a sudden sensation of panic. _I feel like a deer caught in the headlights. Wait, is that right? Oh…it is? _She swallowed nervously.

"Minako, I'd like you to meet my mom, Samantha." Corey gestured to her, then to the couch. "And this is my sister, Jessica."

The older woman rushed out of the kitchen and approached with a warm smile on her face. "It's so lovely to finally meet you, Minako! Please, call me Sam." She hugged her gently. "I feel like I already know you so well! Corey just can't stop talking about you."

"Uh…" Minako barely remembered to switch to English. "It's very nice to meet you too." She glared at Corey over his mother's shoulder. "Only my name and a little about what I'm like, huh?"_ I'm starting to feel like he's using me as a distraction..._

"Sorry," Corey managed. "I guess I get carried away when I'm talking about you. I probably should've warned you that mom's a hugger, too."

She shrugged. "That's okay. A hug is always good."

'Sam' released her and smiled. "My thoughts exactly. You speak English very well. Do I detect a hint of British in your accent?"

_Nobody ever mentions that_, Minako thought. "I don't really hear it when I speak, but I _was_ taught a lot of my early English by a friend in in London. I was basically immersed in the language for two months, so it would make sense."

"I never picked up on that," Corey said with a frown.

"Oh, of course not, dear," Sam said with a laugh. "You're a man. Minako's so pretty, I'm surprised you even remembered her name when you first met."

Minako blushed. "Thank you."

Jessica had finally managed to displace Titus; he was glaring daggers at Minako. _I guess he was really enjoying that head scratch_, she observed. _Is Titus a closet perv?_

"It's really nice to meet you, Minako!" It seemed that Jessica was a hugger as well! "I can't believe my big brother's actually dating a real life girl! I was honestly expecting you to be a body pillow or something!"

Minako returned the hug and giggled at the image. "Well, he wasn't sure about us…at least at first. But I got him to date me in the end."

"I don't like the direction this conversation is heading in," Corey muttered.

Jess let her go and studied her closely. "I love your hair! It's so long and thick! And your bow is just the cutest!"

_Oh, wow, they really _are _as nice as Corey said_, Minako thought happily. _This is so cool! _"Thank you! I've been wearing it for years. Well, not the same bow, of course…"

"You took a long time to get a girlfriend, bro, but you picked a winner on your first try!" Jess said. She turned back to Minako quickly, a broad smile on her face. "Now, tell me all about my brother. The real him, I mean. Not the one he pretends to be around us."

Corey laughed nervously. "But, Jess, you wanted to get out and explore the city, remember? I mean, if you'd rather just stay here, that's cool too. I'd prefer it, in fact…"

"No way!" Jess snapped suddenly. "I'm not missing out on seeing Tokyo! We're going, _now_!"

Minako suppressed a laugh; Corey had just completely manipulated his sister by using reverse psychology. _It's funny. I was so worried about meeting them…when it seems like its Corey who's nervous all of a sudden! _

"We were gonna head out and grab an early dinner, then take a look around the city," Corey said. "Did you want to come?"

"That sounds great," Minako agreed, smiling wickedly. _I'll teach him to use me as a distraction! _"I can fill your sister in on the finer details of your life while we walk..."

He shot her a dirty look. "Thanks, Minako. Thanks a lot."

"Not at all, cutie!"

* * *

><p>Usagi sighed as she checked her watch for what felt like the tenth time in as many minutes. She was sitting in Mamoru's living room, waiting for him to come home. <em>It shouldn't be much longer, <em>she thought. His work at the hospital had been consuming a lot of his time, and tonight was the first chance she'd had to see him for almost the entire week. Everyone had been pretty busy over the last week, if she thought about it.

Rei was busy with her duties at the shrine, following her grandpa's injury. Ami was busy with medical school, and Mako was absent a lot lately; Usagi didn't know what she was doing, but she was either at culinary school or simply 'busy'. And Minako was busy with Corey whenever she wasn't at university. Usagi felt an odd pang of jealousy. _I'm not jealous of Minako_, she decided. _I don't think about Corey _that_ way. But…in a way, she _stole _my friend. Corey and I haven't really had much time to hang out since they started dating. Still...I'm glad that Minako finally found someone she really cares about. I can't resent her for that._

Even Wrath and the Sailor Marauders had gone quiet. Ami said they were 'hurt'…and that brought her back to their battle a week ago, at the shrine. She'd blasted Sailor Despair with an attack at close range that had completely destroyed her, not long after Rei had burned Pain to ash. Usagi hadn't even tried to heal her; there just hadn't been time. Despair was closing in, trying to kill her. Trying to kill _Mamoru_. She couldn't allow him to be hurt, so she'd acted largely on instinct.

Luna had had told her that she'd done the right thing; that she had no choice. Mamoru and Rei had said the same thing. Ami was maddeningly logical about the whole thing, too. Senshi could mean many things, after all; guardian, warrior or soldier. And warriors sometimes had to kill.

Mako and Minako were the strange exceptions; neither had come out and openly said they disagreed with her decision, but they didn't seem particularly happy, either. Minako seemed to be largely focused on her own argument with Corey after the same battle. Usagi's theory was that she didn't want to be seen as accepting of her and Rei's actions. Not after criticising her boyfriend for just _hurting _Sailor Fury. Makoto's response, though, was a mystery to her. She'd merely shrugged and said "if it was necessary", but then withdrawn not long after. Her whereabouts when not at school or Senshi meetings were unknown. _Wherever you're going, Mako, and whatever you're doing,_ she thought sadly,_ I just hope you're alright._

Usagi's thoughts turned to the glimpse of Crystal Tokyo she'd received when they travelled to the future. The city had lain in ruins, almost completely destroyed. Neo-Queen Serenity, her future self, hadn't been able to bear the thought of destroying the Death Phantom, and had banished him to Nemesis instead. If she _had _killed him outright, how many lives might have been spared?

She knew that Mamoru would try and mollify her conscience; he'd tell her that Serenity would have been able to bring everyone back. There was no death in Crystal Tokyo, after all, not death as they knew it now, anyway. But that was a cheat, and Usagi knew it. A lot of people in Crystal Tokyo had died because she'd been unwilling to act. Just as her friends had died to save her in the past. Yes, they had all been brought back too, but that didn't change the fact that they'd sacrificed themselves for her.

_Perhaps, I _must _kill sometimes, _she thought sadly. _Perhaps it can't be avoided, no matter how terrible it makes me feel? Would my mother understand? She condemned her own people to suffer to save the entire Moon Kingdom…at least that's how Corey tells it. Would she have spared the Death Phantom, or would she have destroyed him?_

The jingle of keys in the lock roused her from her thoughts, and she smiled. _Mamo-chan's home. I can worry about everything else later. _She rose slowly from the couch, and smiled warmly as he stepped into the living room.

"Usako?" he asked. "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see you," she said happily, stepping forward to wrap her arms around his neck. He felt tense, and she knew he was pushing himself too hard. "Aren't you happy to see me?"

Mamoru laughed quietly and rested his hands on her hips. "Of course I am." He leaned down and kissed her gently. "This is the best kind of surprise…and exactly what I needed after today. I love you, Usako."

"And I love you, Mamo-chan."

* * *

><p>Minako walked alongside Sam as they trailed behind Corey and Jess. She was unable to hold back her laughter as Jess flitted all over the street, amazed by everything. Corey darted around after her, trying to keep her in sight.<p>

"Jess! Don't run off like that! You don't speak Japanese! You'll get lost!"

Minako glanced at Sam and found the older woman studying her curiously. She'd been nervous to meet Corey's mother, but Sam had been so warm and welcoming that she already felt at ease around her. "He's so protective of her."

"Oh, yes, he always has been," Sam agreed. "Especially after their father left. Corey was old enough to understand what was happening; Jess had a little more difficulty, and it hurt her a lot. Corey never quite forgave his father for that. It's like he made it his personal mission to keep her safe." She laughed gently. "I'm sorry…I'm rambling on about unpleasant memories. May I ask you something instead?"

"Of course."

Sam hesitated. "Corey seems so happy. What did you do? How did you get him to cheer up so quickly?"

"I'm…not sure I understand?" _It's nice to hear he's happy, though…as much as I knew it. _

"Oh, Minako, if you'd only seen him six months ago," Sam said, her tone flat. "Something happened to Corey that changed him overnight. He was clearly devastated, but he wouldn't talk to anyone about it. Not even me. He just made up excuses and lies; he even tried telling me he was fine! Like I'm some kind of idiot!"

_Six months ago, _Minako thought. It came to her only a second later. _Oh, right. Dawkins. _"He was definitely a little quieter, when I first met him," she agreed. "But…in all honesty, I didn't really _do _anything. Not consciously, anyway."

Sam remained silent, obviously waiting for her to elaborate.

"I, uh…" Minako finally shrugged. It wasn't easy, being asked to analyse your own relationship and explain why it worked. "We just click. Whatever that spark is that people talk about? It's there for us. I suppose there _is_ an element of balance to our relationship, though. That might be what you're picking up on?"

"Balance?" Sam asked.

"Well...okay. Corey is quiet, and reserved, right? While I…" She laughed nervously. "This isn't the smartest thing to admit to your boyfriend's mother, I'm sure, but I can be a little…_crazy_. I'm loud, and out there. Corey has a calming effect on me, and keeps me from going _too_ crazy; in return, maybe I've managed to bring him out of his shell a bit, and cheer him up again?"

"That may well be it," Sam agreed quietly. "All I know is, I haven't seen him this happy in a long time. Thank you for that."

Up ahead, Jess was peering through the front window of a love hotel, and Minako burst out laughing when she saw Corey's face. He was clearly embarrassed, and she realised he must be trying to explain the purpose of the building.

"What are those two doing?" Sam wondered, shaking her head as she smiled.

"I think…he's trying to explain love hotels to her," Minako managed, wiping away a tear.

"Love hotels?"

Minako froze. _Oh, did I _seriously _just walk into that one?_ Somehow, she'd just gotten herself into the same position as Corey…only worse. She cleared her throat nervously and tried to think of the least painful way to explain it. "Uh…well…you see…a lot of younger couples don't have much _privacy_, because they live at home…and…uh…they can go to these…hotels…"

"They go to love hotels for some alone time with each other," Sam finished. "I assumed so. We have those in America, too…though they don't usually look anywhere near as classy…and we don't call them 'love hotels'." She fixed Minako with a sudden frown. "You and Corey haven't…?"

"Used one of those places?" Minako squeaked. "No! No, no…never!" Panic set in. "Uh, not that I'm saying I don't want to, of course! Corey's really cute, and I really like him, and…oh, damn, I'm babbling. Not until we're married! Oh, double damn! It's too early for that kind of talk!" She sighed and gave up. "Let's just go with no…"

Sam laughed abruptly and Minako realised she was being teased. "Relax, I'm not one of _those _mothers. I remember what it was like to be young, and in…well, in a relationship."

Minako resisted the urge to sigh. _This conversation just got so awkward._ "Oh. Um…good?"

"In truth, I'm just glad Corey met such a lovely young lady," Sam said, patting her on the shoulder.

Minako blushed again, unused to such compliments. _She's so different from my mother; so openly affectionate. _She smiled faintly._ Still, I know my mother loves me in her own way. I mean, she taught me to cook ramen! That took the patience of a saint!_

"Tell me, how did you two meet?" Sam asked. "All I could get out of Corey was that it was 'through a friend'?"

Minako giggled, feeling completely at ease again. "Well, that part's true. What he probably had trouble telling you, though, was that I thought he was really cute, so I flirted with him relentlessly. It was adorable; he had no idea how to respond at first, but after a while-" She froze as an unfortunately familiar man approached; someone she _really _didn't want to see.

Wrath stood before them, or rather 'Garrett Walker'. He looked oddly uncomfortable.

"Hello, _Mina_," he said flatly. "It's been a while."

"Please…not here. Not now," she whispered, realising vaguely that he was speaking English just as they were.

"Believe me, I find this as distasteful as you do…but I have orders I cannot disobey."

Sam sounded confused. "What's going on, Minako? Who is this man?"

He extended his hand with a friendly smile on his face. "I'm an old friend of your _son_…"

As Sam reached out automatically to accept his hand, Minako launched herself between them. "No!"

Wrath blasted her at close range with a burst of red lightning, sending her sailing back through a shop window. Her head struck something hard, and as the world began to fade to black, she saw Wrath seize Corey's mother by the throat.

* * *

><p>Corey spun about at the sound of glass shattering, just in time to see a flash of blonde hair disappear into a storefront. A moment later, his heart froze in his chest; it was Wrath…and he was holding his mother by the throat.<p>

He turned back to Jess. "Listen to me carefully, Jess. Stay here. Right here. Do not _move _from this spot. Understand?"

She looked confused. "No, Corey, I don't under-"

He took hold of her shoulders firmly and looked right into her eyes. "Just do as I say, Jess, and stay here. _Please_!"

Corey practically bolted down the street, forcing his way through the startled crowd. He approached Wrath slowly. "Whatever it is you want…it's with me. Please, don't hurt her."

"I have no desire to hurt your mother, Justice…but her fate rests in your hands." Wrath turned and gestured to a nearby rooftop. "Meet me there in five minutes." He shimmered from view, taking Corey's mother with him. The crowd broke into a true panic now, abruptly scattering. Corey pushed his way through, leaping into the storefront and helping a groggy Minako to her feet.

"I'm so sorry!" she said. "I didn't see-"

"It's not your fault," he assured her. "Are you okay?"

She nodded. "Yeah. He caught me by surprise, that's all."

Jess chose that moment to run over. "Corey, what's going on?! Who was that man, and where did he take mom?! Why are you just standing here? You should be calling the police!"

"They can't help," he muttered. "None of that matters right now, Jess." He turned to Minako. "Please, do me a favour. Take her back to the hotel. Or my apartment; either is good."

"No! I want to come with you!" Minako protested.

"Me too!" Jess agreed.

"This isn't a goddamned discussion!" Corey snapped. At his girlfriend's hurt look, he immediately relented. "I'm sorry, Minako. I didn't mean it like that. Just, please, do what I ask. I couldn't bear it if Jess were taken too." _I couldn't bear it if _anyone _else was hurt because of me_, he thought darkly. _Not after Dawkins._

Minako sighed and nodded reluctantly. "I'll take care of her."

"Please, Jess," Corey said softly, turning to his sister. "Go with Minako. I'll get mom back. Don't worry about the how. Just trust me…like you always have."

She was clearly unhappy with the request, but she nodded all the same. "Alright. Just be careful, Corey, with…whatever it is you're going to do. Okay?"

"Always," Corey assured her.

"You know it's a trap, right?" Minako asked quietly, leaning in close. "I can still back you up."

"Of course it's a trap. That's why I need you safe. I'm counting on you coming to save me if I get myself into too much trouble." He kissed her quickly, before rushing off down a nearby alleyway. As soon as he was out of their sight, he disappeared in a flash of light.

He appeared atop the rooftop Wrath had indicated. He was already here…holding his mother. She gasped at his sudden appearance, but he was past worrying about revealing his secret to her. It was her life he was concerned about now.

Wrath seemed puzzled by her reaction. "She didn't know? You hid this from her?"

"Yeah," Corey said softly, looking into her eyes "I've hidden a lot of stuff from you, mom. And I'm sorry…but, ironically, this was exactly the sort of thing I was trying to avoid."

"Corey…" she whispered. "I…"

He turned his attention to Wrath. "I'm here. This is between you and me. Let her go."

Wrath shrugged. "I'll leave her unharmed, _if_ you agree to come with me. My master wants a word, apparently…and I'm not fool enough to defy him."

Corey looked at his mother one last time. She shook her head frantically, but he couldn't leave her in danger. Not after everything she'd done for him over his life. "The man I used to know _meant _it when he gave his word. Can I say the same about you, Wrath?"

Wrath's expression remained blank. "No matter how much I may hate you, Justice, my word is my bond. She won't come to any further harm…so long as you remain compliant."

Corey nodded. It was an easy choice_._ "Agreed."

Wrath abruptly drained Samantha of energy and lowered her gently to the rooftop. "She'll be fine; I've just put her to sleep." He extended his hand, and blasted Corey with lightning. "You, on the other hand, may not be after the Revenant Knight is done with you!"

Corey felt like his nerves were on fire as he slowly fell to his knees. A swirling black portal opened to his left, and two Constructs emerged. _This may…have been a mistake, _he decided.

* * *

><p>Minako looked back at the rooftop, seeing a dull red glow appear against the sky. <em>I can't do this. I can't leave him. No matter what he asked!<em>

She turned to Jess. "I'm sorry…but I have to go! I have to help him!"

The blonde didn't wait for an answer; she turned and bolted down a nearby alley. As soon as she was clear of people, she flipped her communicator up and activated the emergency alert. _That will bring the others in a hurry!_

"Venus Crystal Power, Make-Up!" She felt the familiar power of Venus surging through her, and leapt up to the roof in a single jump, sprinting for Corey. She reached him only seconds later; just in time to watch him collapse to the concrete. Two Constructs took hold of him and began dragging him towards a nearby portal.

"Crescent Beam!" Venus blasted one through the head, quite a shot from the distance she was at. She landed on the rooftop a moment later. "Venus Love Me Chain!" The golden links lashed out and tore through the other Construct like paper, dusting it and dropping Corey to the rooftop again.

"Of course _you_ couldn't leave him to his fate…Mina," Wrath chuckled.

"No. Of course I couldn't." Venus heard Sam gasp; she hadn't realised Corey's mother was still conscious. _This day just continues to get worse, _she thought. _I'll have to worry about that later. _

Wrath glanced down at the older woman at his feet. "I gave my word _she _wouldn't be hurt…but I said nothing about you!" He summoned his flail and swung for her. Venus dodged under the heavy steel ball and launched herself to the side. She ran up the door to the stairwell and back-flipped off it over another swing, before firing a golden heart in mid-air; she realised after the fact that she hadn't even called out her attack. It slammed into Wrath's chest, staggering him back.

Three more Constructs appeared from the portal, followed by Sailor Pride and Sailor Crimson.

Pride swung her scythe along the ground, chewing up the rooftop. "Regal Bearing Beauty Scythe!"

The violet globe of energy sped towards Venus; she crossed her arms before her and set her feet, crying out in pain as she felt the attack rip into her exposed skin and uniform. It pushed her back, but somehow the blonde kept her footing.

"Beautiful Laceration!" Twin energy blasts lashed out from Crimson's hands, spiralling towards her. At the last second, she leapt up and over them…only to find Crimson waiting for her, having anticipated her dodge. The taller Marauder's armour-clad fist rammed into her stomach, then her face, knocking Venus back to the rooftop. The Constructs were dragging Corey's lifeless form towards the portal again, and Venus felt a sudden rage building inside her.

_I can't lose him again_, she thought frantically. _I _won't_! We just found each other after a thousand years! _A sudden burst of inspiration hit her, and she pushed herself to her feet. "I only used this once in the past…but maybe it will help now!"

She thrust her hands down to her sides, feeling her hair lift up into the air as a beam of golden light surrounded her. Her chain blinked into existence, coiling around her body loosely as it thickened, glowing brightly. Venus thrust her arm up and out, and opened her eyes to fix Crimson with an angry glare.

"Venus Wink Chain Sword!"

Her chain straightened out, forming a blade, and she swung it down furiously at Crimson. The links slammed into her gauntlet…and shattered it; dozens of metal shards cut into the Marauder's arm and face, and she fell backwards. Venus whirled about and slammed the sword into Pride's scythe, forcing the redhead back once more.

"Don't waste time with her!" Wrath called angrily. "We have Justice! Retreat!"

Venus immediately moved for the Constructs…and was hit with a second blast from Pride's scythe. She skittered along the rooftop and slammed into the parapet. The world darkened for just a moment...and then she heard two very welcome voices.

"Starlight Honeymoon Therapy Kiss!"

"Mars Flame Sniper!"

Sailor Pride was forced back by the two attacks as Sailor Moon and Sailor Mars arrived on the rooftop before her. Venus' eyes shot wide open again and locked onto Corey, watching as the Constructs reached the portal with him. She struggled to her feet and lurched unsteadily towards him, only to be dragged to the ground again a moment later as two red blasts flew overhead. Mars was atop her, screaming something angrily, but she couldn't hear her. All that mattered was Corey. She struggled against her fellow Senshi as she looked up, realising that he was gone. Through the portal.

"Corey!" she screamed, pushing Mars off frantically and making for the portal once more. _I have to reach him!_

Pride and Crimson shimmered out of existence, followed by Wrath, and the portal swirled closed, leaving the three Sailor Senshi alone on the rooftop with Corey's mother. Venus staggered over to the portal's last location and felt her heart sink.

"It's gone!" she cried. "It _can't_ be gone!" She fell forward onto her knees again and screamed in frustration. "Corey!"

* * *

><p>AN: Woohoo, another chapter down! I had this one largely plotted out before I went away, but I was stoked to get back and finish it off all the same. Chapter Twenty Three is similar, in that I've already got it largely summarised, so hopefully you won't have to wait long to find out what happened to Corey. Thanks very much for reading and reviewing - I'll be back with the continuation shortly!<p> 


	23. Realisation

Standard disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon, or its characters. Any OCs, however, are mine.

Quick AN: There's a little bit of confusion regarding language in the first scene. Anytime Minako is talking to Corey's mother, it's English. When she's talking to Sailor Moon and Sailor Mars, it's Japanese. I realised it was a little confusing as I've intentionally _not _used chan, san, and other honorifics for simplicity. I've tried to note whenever she's switching languages, just to help immersion. And please try and read Sailor Moon's 'English' in the same voice she used in the 'drunk' episode! I find it funnier that way ;-)

Also, there's more descriptive violence than usual in this one...just a heads up.

* * *

><p>Sailor Venus felt the tears welling up in her eyes – they were ready to fall. <em>No<em>, she thought angrily, _I will _not _cry! Crying won't help anything. I need to get up…and do something! _She pushed herself to her feet and clenched her fists until her palms ached. It worked; the tears faded, and the urge to cry went with them. Venus rarely found herself genuinely angry; she got snappy with Artemis at times, but that was just part of their friendship. They teased each other, and she would get 'snarky' with him…but this was different.

_I want to find Wrath, _she decided, _and put a Crescent Beam right through his eye! Or perhaps I'll shove my new Wink Chain Sword right up his…well, that's not helpful either, I guess._

"Venus?" Sailor Moon asked, reaching out tentatively to place a hand on her shoulder. "Are you…?"

Her voice was flat. "We have to find Corey."

"Of course we do," Mars said with a nod.

Moon swung her Tiare absently in her hand. "Well…we could try their base? Through the portal in those tunnels?"

Mars agreed. "It's the only lead we have right now."

Venus nodded and slowly let her fists unclench. She looked down to see her gloves stained with blood; she'd cut her own palms open, even through the fabric. It didn't hurt. She was too angry to feel the pain. _I've waited a thousand years to be reunited with you, Corey, and I will do _anything _to get you back. Anything!_

"Will…someone please tell me what the hell is going on?!"

Venus turned to find Sam resting on her knees - she'd almost forgotten that Corey's mother was here. _And she knows who I am now. Great._ "Sam, I…"

Sailor Moon laughed anxiously and proceeded to _attempt _to speak English. "Uh…A-Okay! No worries! You are...safe? Sailor Moon to the...re-shoe!"

Venus glanced at Mars and saw the same look of weary disbelief on the shrine maiden's face. The blonde sighed loudly and pinched the bridge of her nose. "Really, Sailor Moon? You finished high school, and your English is _still_ that terrible?!"

Moon frowned and crossed her arms. "Well, I'm sorry, Venus, but we can't all be as good at English as you!"

"Nobody's saying you need to be as good as her," Mars grumbled. "But you should at least be able to string a sentence together by now!"

"Minako," Sam said, struggling to her feet. "Please! I don't understand any of this. Just tell me what's happening! Where is Corey? Where did those…those things take him?!"

Moon grimaced. "She knows your name? Who is this woman?"

"This is Sam…Corey's mother. Wrath called me Mina in front of her, and I probably didn't help much by screaming Corey's name repeatedly…"

Mars just nodded, and proceeded to gently pull Sailor Moon away.

Venus approached Sam and took her hand gently. "I'm sorry, but I don't know where Corey is right now." She held up a hand as Sam began to speak. "As for the rest of this? It, uh…it's a lot to explain. For now, I'll just give you the basics. I'm one of the Sailor Senshi; Sailor Venus, to be exact. Corey is one of our allies…you probably know him best as Guardian Justice."

Sam's eyes went wide. "The vigilante?"

"That's him," Venus agreed. "He came to Japan to team up with us because…okay, _that's _a little more complicated, and needs some serious backstory for context." She turned to the others and switched to Japanese. "I'm going to find Corey's sister and get them back to his apartment. I figure Titus can probably explain this better than I can."

"Okay," Moon said. "We'll get the others together and do a sweep of those tunnels. If they're in there, we'll find them, Venus."

"Don't worry," Mars added. "We'll find him. I know it."

"Thanks. I'll meet you at the shrine once I've dropped them off with Titus." Venus turned to Sam, and switched back to English. The constant switching was more difficult than she'd imagined it would be."Come on, Sam. We'll go find Jess, then I'll take you back to Corey's place. There's someone there who can explain all of this a lot better than I can."

* * *

><p>Corval stood on the Great Balcony, staring down at the ice beneath him. The skaters moved about gracefully, and he was a little jealous he'd never had the opportunity to try it. He spotted her; his goddess, Mina, twirling slowly on the ice. <em>She's doing quite well<em>, he observed, _considering that…oh, wait. I spoke too soon. _He winced sympathetically as she fell abruptly on her behind, and allowed himself a small chuckle. Mina was usually quite graceful, but she had her awkward moments too. She normally did a pretty good job of hiding her clumsy side, but she'd relaxed her guard around him fairly early; he'd come to expect the odd demonstration of it here or there. She did seem to make more of a conscious effort _not _to slip up when in public. _Of course she does_, he realised. _Mina's a princess; she would have been trained from an early age in how a princess should act...and princesses certainly aren't supposed to be clumsy. Especially not princesses who are also Sailor Senshi_.

They were all down there; Mina's fellow princesses and Sailor Senshi. Even Princess Serenity herself was out today. It was not quite two weeks ago that he'd come to her aid after she snuck into the city alone. He'd promised her he wouldn't tell the queen, and hadn't told Mina either, but she'd found out somehow anyway. She was furious with Serenity when she learned of her little trip, but her anger hadn't lasted long. Mina could never stay mad with Serenity, not even when she snuck off to Earth. It just wasn't in her nature; she loved her princess far too much.

A tiny pang of resentment gnawed away at his heart. He wished he could be down there with Mina now. _I know I'd make a fool of myself on the ice, _he thought, _but at least I'd be with her. The laws be damned…I want to shout my love for Mina from this balcony_. Their relationship was technically still a secret, but it was really more of an open secret, around the court anyway. Mina's friends certainly knew, as did his fellow Guardian Knights. Titus knew, so Corval was sure Queen Serenity did as well. Mina had received her parent's blessing prior to seducing him on this very balcony; they didn't need to worry about being separated…but they could never be married, either. Their positions made that all but impossible.

Mina was Sailor Venus, leader of the Sailor Senshi, and her first responsibility would always be to her princess and her queen. Corval was Elder Knight of the Divine Triumvirate of Selene…he was specifically forbidden to marry. It was seen as taking an oath to another woman before Selene. And so, they were simply…together. It didn't bother him immensely. He loved Mina, and he knew she loved him; that was all that mattered. They didn't need a piece of paper to prove that love. _Although_, he thought ruefully, _it would be nice to have it all the same._

Below him, Mina twirled around in a circle with Serenity, holding her hands and laughing about something. A faint smile came to his lips, despite his melancholic thoughts. Her smile was infectious, and he couldn't help but be gladdened when he saw it.

"I love you…"

* * *

><p>Corey opened his eyes slowly and groaned. <em>It was just a dream? It seems there's still little pieces of my memory that I don't recall. <em>As the cloud in his mind lifted, he suppressed a laugh. _It's nice to know that Minako's clumsiness isn't so random after all. _As he became more aware, he realised that every part of his body ached; Wrath's attack had left him sore. _Lightning is lightning, I suppose, whether it's real or not. _Corey began to take note of his surroundings. He was suspended from the ceiling in a black room, a dull cone of light around him the only illumination. The chains around his wrists seemed solid enough. _I'm definitely a prisoner for the moment_.

"Ah…finally. You're awake."

A man in black armour stepped forward into the light. Corey's eyes narrowed suspiciously. _Wrath? No, the armour is similar but there are definite differences. Is this…Ruin?_

The stranger confirmed his suspicions a moment later. "Greetings, Sir Justice. I am Ruination, Great General of the Revenant Knight."

"Ruination?" Corey repeated. "That's a hell of a name."

"Please, call me Ruin. If I had the opportunity to choose my name again, I would select the shorter form myself. I do detest wasting time."

"Right," Corey managed. "What do you want from me?"

"_I _want nothing from you. _I_ would happily torture you to death and hand your broken body back to your Senshi friends as a warning. My master, however, seeks an audience with you."

"I have nothing to say to it."

"It?" Ruin laughed. "_It_ implies my master is some mindless beast bent on destruction. The truth is _he_ is far more like you than you realise."

"I doubt that," Corey scoffed.

"I'm sure you do," Ruin chuckled, leaning in close. "But it doesn't really matter what you think. For now, I'm more interested in what you _know_." He opened his palm, summoning a crackling ball of lightning. "We will start with Princess Serenity; tell me everything you know about her."

He blasted Corey at close range, and he began to scream as the violet arcs surged around him.

Ruin's seemingly empty helmet stared into his eyes. "Open your mind to me…"

* * *

><p>Minako stood beside Sam and Jess, facing the ginger cat on the couch. "Okay, Titus. Tell them all about the Moon Kingdom."<p>

He blinked at her slowly…and meowed.

Minako laughed nervously as she saw Sam and Jess exchange a look that clearly meant 'is she insane'? "Seriously, Titus…Corey's been abducted by Wrath, and his mother saw _everything_. She knows who he is, but she needs the history to go with it. So, please, explain it to her. The Moon Kingdom, Justice, the Dark Kingdom...everything. Go!"

Titus sat up and stretched lazily.

Sam turned to her angrily. "Minako, this is ridiculous! You promised me answers on that rooftop! Stop talking to the cat and start explaining!"

"Seriously, Titus, stop messing around!" Minako snapped. "You're making me look like a crazy person here!"

He tilted his head to the side…and meowed again.

Jess patted her gently on the shoulder. "Look, Minako, maybe you should just…lie down for a bit? It's been a rough day for all of us."

Minako's eyes narrowed. _Oh, you'll talk, Titus…you _will _talk! _She reached out and seized him by the scruff of his neck. "Listen to me, you lying little furball! Even _if _I ignore the fact that you tried to keep Corey and I apart, I _still _don't like you very much! So just you think about this; Corey's my boyfriend, he cares about me a lot, and he listens to me. If you don't want to wind up _neutered_ when we get him back – and we _will _get him back – you'd better start talking!"

She tossed him back onto the couch and he glared up at her grumpily. "By Selene, you're a terrifying woman!"

"Only when I have to be!" Minako stomped her foot for emphasis.

Sam just stared at the cat. "Titus…_can_ talk?"

Jess nodded in stunned silence.

Titus sighed. "Why do people always get so hung up on the fact that I can talk? It's frankly rather boring after all this time-"

"Titus," Minako growled, miming scissors with her fingers. "Snip…snip…"

His eyes bulged and he quickly turned to Sam and Jess. "Uh, please, sit down, and I'll try and explain this all as briefly as possible." He coughed as he glanced at Minako nervously. "One thousand years ago…"

* * *

><p>Minako had left Sam and Jess with Titus; he was more than capable of explaining everything about the Moon Kingdom and Corey's other life. It was the only thing she could really think of to do. She needed to be free to look for Corey…not stuck babysitting his family through the revelation that Corey was a 'superhero' as Jess had put it. So she found herself sitting at the shrine, absently stroking Artemis' fur as the others filled her in on their trip to the tunnels. She always found petting the white cat comforting.<p>

"I'm sorry, Minako," Makoto said gently. "We must have gone over every inch of those tunnels, but there was no trace of the portal. It's been moved..."

"Or closed," Ami concluded. "They may have relocated their base entirely, once we uncovered it."

"That would be a sound strategy," Luna admitted.

"Okay," Minako said. _It would have been far too easy anyway. _"Well, what do we do now, Ami?" She fought to keep her tone from becoming desperate. "You've got some ideas, right? You always do!"

Ami was silent for a few seconds, before looking up apologetically. "Minako, I'm sorry, but…finding their base the last time was a complete accident. Everything I tried before led us nowhere. I'll keep trying, of course...I've been working on a way to detect pocket realities, but…" She trailed off, suddenly unwilling to make eye contact.

"My fire reading turned up nothing, either," Rei said quietly. "I know Corey's alive…and in pain, but that's all. I couldn't sense anything to point us to his location."

Minako felt her lip quiver at Rei's mention of 'pain'. "So, we do what we did in the old days; we follow up every lead, no matter how small or unlikely. After all, it took us weeks to find the entrance to the Dark Kingdom, right?" Nobody would look at her, and she angrily brushed away a stray tear. "We can't just give up!"

"Nobody said we are," Usagi assured her, wrapping her arm around Minako's shoulder. "We will _never _give up, Minako. We'll find Corey, just like we found Mamoru after _he _was taken by Beryl."

The thought of a corrupted Justice serving the Revenant Knight entered Minako's mind, and she immediately tried to block it out. _How could I fight him?_ _I'd have to choose between love and duty all over again, _she thought frantically, her heart beginning to ache. _Was Ace actually right all those years ago? Am I doomed to constantly choose between the two? _She suppressed a sigh._ Just once, I want to choose love...b__ut how can I? _Minako glanced at Usagi and knew the truth immediately. _I could never hurt Usagi. Could I? No. She's my princess, and my friend. I _must_ choose her…each and every time. _All the same, the smallest cloud of doubt had entered her mind. _What wouldn't I do to save Corey?_

"Corey's strong," Artemis said confidently. "He'll be fine."

"I hope so, Arty," she whispered, hugging him a little tighter to her chest.

Rei leaned in. "How's his family taking it?"

Minako shrugged. "It's tough. His mother knew _something_ was wrong, even when he was still back in America. She basically told me as much. But I doubt she suspected who he really was. As for his sister…she just seems stunned. She really looks up to him, and both of them love Corey to pieces. I just…left them with Titus, so he could explain everything to them. I figured he'd do a better job than me."

"Are we sure he's telling them the truth?" Makoto asked.

"He'd better be," Minako muttered. "Otherwise, I'll drop him off at the vet myself…" She received curious looks from her friends, and remembered that they weren't there for the little motivational speech she gave Titus. "Never mind."

Ami suddenly stared up at the sky in shock, and pulled out her computer. "Uh, everyone? Look up."

Minako turned and froze. A giant floated above Tokyo, staring down at the city. He wore similar armour to Wrath, but with enough subtle differences to mark him as a different man.

"Oh, crap!" Makoto swore.

"It's a projection," Ami announced calmly. "I'm trying to track it back to its source!"

The 'projection' began to speak. "I address Princess Serenity…also known as Sailor Moon."

Usagi squeaked nervously. "Uh…yes?"

"He can't hear you, Odango!" Rei groaned. "He's talking to the whole city!"

"I…I knew that!" Usagi protested, her blushing cheeks giving her away.

"I am Ruin, Great General of the Revenant Knight. I hold your companion, the Guardian Knight of Justice, and I would meet with you to discuss the terms of his release."

"Terms of his release?" Minako repeated. _There's only one thing they seem to want…and Usagi will never hand that over. _Worry began to eat away at her stomach. _I can't lose you, Corey…_

"I will be waiting at Tokyo Tower, at midnight. I'm told it's a most appropriate meeting point for you Sailor Senshi. You may bring Sailor Venus, if you wish…but if anyone else should approach, I will raze this pitiful city to the ground."

He faded from view, and Minako glanced back at Usagi.

She nodded slowly as she looked around the group. "Well…I guess we know what our next move is."

* * *

><p>Corey opened his eyes again slowly. Ruin's little torture session had been the single most painful experience of his life. Still…he'd told him nothing. Nothing Ruin hadn't already known, anyway. The questions mostly focused on Usagi; where she kept the Silver Crystal, what it would take to convince her to part with it. That sort of thing. Once it became clear that he wouldn't cooperate, Ruin had left him alone.<p>

_I just hope mom and Jess are okay_, he thought wearily. _And Minako…please let them be safe._

The lights suddenly flicked on around him, and he winced as his eyes adjusted. Slowly, five figures came into view…and his eyes shot wide open. There, bound on their knees before him, was his mom, Jess, and Minako. His family looked terrified, while Minako seemed oddly calm.

"You were so worried about them," Ruin said coldly, "I thought I'd bring them to see you."

"Please…they have _nothing _to do with this. Just let them go."

"Corey," Sam whispered. "How could you let this happen? You promised you'd always keep your sister safe! Why wouldn't you warn us before we arrived…tell us not to come?!"

Fury stalked back and forth behind them, a strangely peaceful smile on her face. She stopped behind his mother, winked at him…and slit her throat.

"No!" he screamed, jerking against his chains in vain. "Mom!"

Blood welled up under the blade, and she collapsed forward as she gasped for breath. Liquid crimson spilled out onto the floor as she gradually grew still.

"You bastard!" Corey roared. "She had nothing to do with this!"

"Oh, dear," Ruin remarked, ignoring him. "How messy." He stepped forward, staring into Corey's eyes. "Tell me. What would it take for Princess Serenity to give up the Silver Crystal?"

Corey didn't hear him; he was still focused on his mother's body. _She can't be dead…she just can't!_

"Corey…" Jess whispered. "Please…tell him what he wants to know!"

_I can't_, he thought desperately. _I can't betray Usagi…_

Ruin sighed. "I can see you still don't understand how this works. Sailor Fury? The sister, if you will."

Corey's heart froze in his chest. "No, please, don't!"

Fury giggled…and thrust her sword through the back of Jess' neck. There was a spurt of blood as the blade emerged from her throat, and she collapsed slowly to the floor.

"Jess!" Corey screamed, struggling frantically against his chains. Tears streamed down his cheeks. "Sweet Jesus, please, stop this!"

"We're quickly running out of demonstrations," Ruin noted, casually stepping over his sister's body and reaching out to stroke Minako's cheek. "Unless you want to see this one killed as well, you _will_ answer my question. What would it take…for Princess Serenity to give up the Silver Crystal?"

Minako looked up at him determinedly and shook her head. "Corey, don't say a word. You know me. You know I would _never _want you to help them, even to save my life. Do your duty no matter what."

"Poor advice, _Mina_," Ruin snapped. "Do you really want to watch her die, Sir Justice?"

Corey was torn. _I can't betray Usagi…and I can't watch Minako die! But if I betray Usagi, she'll never look at me the same way again! _He struggled in vain against his chains, desperately searching for a third option.

Ruin shrugged. "Time's up. Sailor Fury? You may kill Sailor Venus."

Fury closed in on Minako, a wicked grin splitting her face. "At last…you're mine, my beautiful V!"

"Close your eyes, Corey," Minako whispered. "I lov-"

Fury's sword descended…and removed Minako's head from her shoulders.

Corey screamed, a wordless sound of anger and pain. Yet more blood spurted from the stump of his girlfriend's neck as her body fell forward to the floor. Her head rolled towards him slowly, coming to a stop at his feet. Her lifeless eyes stared up at him, and despite her assurances he couldn't help feeling that they were accusing him. _I couldn't save her…I couldn't save any of them! How could I let this happen? _Hot tears slid down his cheeks as the very world closed in around him. _I wasn't strong enough_…_I wasn't strong enough_…

The feeling was just as he remembered it. Just as it was in the Chamber of Prayer a thousand years before, as he stared down at his compass. Pleading with it to show him his love…and seeing it fail. Minako was dead. Just as Mina had been dead then. It was like his very life was draining out of him. Corey felt his heartbeat slowing, the nausea rising in his stomach. Nothing mattered anymore. Not his own life. Not Usagi. Not the Silver Crystal. Not the Senshi. _Nothing_. His life was _meaningless_ without Minako to share it with. He knew that now. He _loved _her…and he'd never told her. She'd died not knowing how he felt, and that was almost the worst part of all.

Suddenly, everything faded away…and Corey opened his eyes. Only Ruin stood before him, his head cocked to the side.

"Interesting," he observed. "You feared the death of your mother and sister, but it was Mina's death that you _felt_ the most." He folded his arms across his chest. "I had intended Mina to beg you to save her, yet somehow your own memories of her influenced the illusion. She must be a very dedicated young woman indeed."

Corey's grief abruptly faded, replaced with a burning rage. "It was all…a trick?!"

Ruin nodded slowly. "I wanted to see who you were most attached to, in the event that such knowledge became useful. It was _very_ interesting…and it confirmed my suspicions."

"What suspicions?" Corey snapped.

"Mina is the main factor behind all of your decisions," Ruin said coldly. "All the way back to the days of the Moon Kingdom. You base almost all of your choices on her approval." He leaned in closer. "This warrants further investigation…"

Corey felt a sudden presence in his mind; it was dark, and uncomfortable, like something burrowing its way into his brain. It felt like someone was rifling through his thoughts and tossing them aside as it continued its search. He squirmed, trying again to free himself as the pressure in his mind grew.

"Get out of my head!"

* * *

><p>Sailor Moon stood at the top of Tokyo Tower, anxiously awaiting the arrival of Ruin. Sailor Venus had accompanied her, but insisted on hanging back. <em>Minako is worried she won't be able to keep herself under control<em>, she thought sadly. _I can sympathise with that. When Mamoru was taken by Beryl, I almost lost it myself. I would have done _anything _to get him back…and Minako has already suffered heartbreak in the past. I'm worried about her and what she may do. Her unpredictability is usually a strength in battle, but in a situation like this…it may turn out to be a weakness._

She forced those thoughts aside as Ruin appeared before her in a swirl of ash and smoke. He bowed formally. "Greetings, Princess Serenity. How wonderful to finally meet you face-to-face."

Moon just spun her Tiare in her hand and glared at him. "You wanted this meeting…so speak."

Ruin actually laughed. "My, you've become quite hardened indeed. Sailor Pride was right; our spies' reports about you Senshi _were_ outdated. They painted you as a reluctant hero; immature, clumsy and overly emotional. But I can see now that you are for more capable than we gave you credit for. I may have judged Wrath too harshly."

"Did you come here to compliment me, or talk about Justice?"

"Very well, Princess. I can see that you mean business. That's good…I do _hate _wasting time." He folded his arms across his chest. "My proposal is simple. Hand over the Silver Crystal, and I will release Sir Justice to you. Then, I will take Wrath, and the Sailor Marauders…and we will leave this world in peace."

"You would leave us alone. Just like that?" Moon asked, raising an eyebrow. _I don't believe that for a second._

"Indeed. The Silver Crystal is the only thing my master seeks." He cocked his head to the side. "Should you refuse, however, I will torture Justice to a slow and painful death…and deliver his mangled corpse to you personally."

Moon heard a stifled gasp and turned to see Venus glaring angrily at Ruin.

"I find torture of limited use in extracting information," he continued, "but as a deterrent against future disobedience? It can be quite effective."

"You're a monster," Venus whispered.

"I am whatever is needed to accomplish my master's goals," Ruin retorted. "If I am a monster…it is because _you _need one to convince you!"

"How do we know that Justice is even still alive?" Moon called.

Ruin held up his hand, summoning an image of Corey over his palm. He was sweating heavily, and seemed to be dreaming; his eyelids fluttered regularly. "He is alive…for the moment. I did have to torture him, but I'm sure you understand. There's no sense in leaving a potential source of information untapped, after all. You should be proud; he's impressively loyal, Princess."

"Yes, he is," Moon whispered.

"I am a generous man. I will give you…twenty-four hours to make your decision. Return to this spot at midnight tomorrow. What happens next is entirely in your hands. Bring your Senshi…if it makes you feel more comfortable." He shimmered and faded from view.

Moon turned to Venus, and saw her trembling. "Are you okay?"

"No, Sailor Moon." The Senshi of Love and Beauty was angrier than Moon had ever seen her. "I am about as _far _from okay as it's possible to get."

"We should return to the others…come up with a plan."

"Would you give him the Silver Crystal?" Venus asked abruptly. "For any reason? Would you _ever_ choose one of us over it?"

Moon frowned. _Where is this coming from? _"Venus, you know I could never do that! If something like the Revenant Knight were to get its hands on the Silver Crystal, the results could be…"

"I know," Venus admitted, stepping over to the ledge. "I just…forget it."

"Venus?"

"I will tell you _one _thing, Usagi," she murmured. "I will _not _sacrifice Corey. _Ever_."

* * *

><p>AN: So, Corey's a prisoner, and Minako's starting to lose it. I'm having a lot of fun with this stretch of chapters. Chapter 24 especially has been a lot of fun to write...and it should be finished shortly. There's some pretty crucial dialogue that I need to get <em>just <em>right, though, so I'm planning on taking my time with it. Hopefully you're enjoying reading it as much as I'm enjoying writing it. Thanks as always to my readers and reviewers, and UH-60...sorry for the cliffhanger last chapter - I think I'm addicted to them lol. I've gotta keep you guys coming back somehow, right?!


	24. Might Have Beens

Standard disclaimer - I don't own Sailor Moon, or its characters. Any OCs, however, are mine.

* * *

><p>"Wake up…Sir Justice."<p>

Corey opened his eyes…and recoiled in shock. There, drifting before him, was the Revenant Knight, or rather another 'aspect' like he'd faced before. The small cloud of smoke and ash had taken on the same form he'd seen in Tokyo Skytree; a vague recreation of his own armour, with a distinctly evil slant. Horns extended up and back from the helmet in place of the 'wings' on his own, and wicked spikes jutted out from the pauldrons and forearms. Glowing red eyes narrowed into slits beneath the helmet as it stared at him.

"It is an honour to meet a fellow Guardian Knight of Justice."

"I have nothing to say to you," he said.

"You hold so much anger towards me…when we are really quite alike, _Corey…_in more ways than you know."

"I'm nothing like you."

"Oh?" Its clawed fingers interlocked. "You are so sure…when you know nothing about me?"

Corey sighed. "What the hell do you want with me? I'm not dead yet…so I clearly serve some useful purpose alive."

"I would have you understand my intentions," the Revenant Knight replied. "So we might end this pointless conflict. Perhaps, you might even wish to join me."

"I would _never _join you," Corey scoffed.

"Do not be so sure; I would have you hear my tale before passing judgement on me…Sir Justice_._" The knight shimmered as the smoke swirled around it, and in moments it had taken on a new form; a tall man in his late thirties, with long black hair and violet eyes. "Before I was the Revenant Knight, I was known as Varelus…and I served as Guardian Knight of Justice; just like you." He clasped his hands behind his back and began to pace. "I served the Moon Kingdom for decades, with honour and distinction; dedicated to the pursuit of justice."

"I'm sure it was all rainbows and unicorns," Corey muttered.

If his sarcasm bothered this 'Varelus', he didn't show it. "As the years passed, I became aware of an evil force that existed in the shadows; a being that would one day take on physical form, and threaten all life in the galaxy. I speak…of Chaos."

That got Corey's attention. "The force of evil that lives inside us all?" It was Corval's memory, though he vaguely recalled Luna mentioning Chaos too._  
><em>

"Correct. When I realised what was coming, I tried to warn my queen and anyone else who would listen…but I was dismissed as paranoid. I begged, and I pleaded…desperately hoping that someone would listen to me, and help prepare the Moon Kingdom to face it. Eventually, though, I came to know the truth. Nobody would listen; if I was to save everyone and everything I cared about…I had to take action myself. There was far more at stake than just the Moon Kingdom; the entire galaxy was at risk!"

He abruptly halted his pacing, returning to stare into Corey's eyes. "I sought allies; men and women loyal to the ideals of justice. Together, as one, we marched on Moon Castle. I sought only to remove the queen from power…but things went terribly wrong."

"Yeah…" Corey agreed. "You murdered her." _That's a hell of a leap_, _from simple warnings to treason._

Varelus' expression became angry. "There was no murder; it was an accident! She sought to destroy me with the Silver Crystal, but…its power somehow altered my shield. It became physical…and shattered; one of the shards struck her in the neck, and she died before me." His expression darkened. "I was captured by those loyal to her. They tried me, judged me, and sentenced me to death."

He laughed bitterly. "But Selene had her own plans for me. She charged me with violating my Oath, and no matter my words, I could not convince her otherwise. She sentenced me to an eternity of imprisonment inside a dying star." Corey could sense the man's rage bubbling just beneath the surface. "My mortal body decayed until it was gone completely, but I refused to fade away; I still had a mission to complete. So I waited...my mind drifting inside that star, and after what felt like an eternity, an aspect of Chaos itself came to corrupt me. It offered me vengeance…but my will was strong, and my mind was clear; I knew what must be done. When it tried to join with me, I consumed it instead and took its power for myself!"

Corey was stunned. "You _consumed _Chaos?!"

"Yes," he replied, "With my new-found power, I managed to escape my prison. But even after all that time, I had not forgotten my duty. I _will_ destroy Chaos, and leave the galaxy in a state of perfect, ideal justice…forever. _That _shall be the ultimate legacy of the Revenant Knight."

"All of this…everything your servants have done…is for _justice_?" Corey demanded. "All the innocents the Sailor Marauders killed; the damage they've caused? You don't see a problem with it?"

"Some sacrifices must be made in the pursuit of the greater good; now I only require one last item to achieve my goals…"

"The Silver Crystal."

"Yes. After I absorb its power, I will be the strongest being in the galaxy, and I will use that power to purge Chaos from it…once and for all."

"Wait." Corey frowned, finally remembering what Luna had told him. "When Sailor Moon defeated Chaos, its physical form was destroyed, and it returned to dormancy inside all of us. Inside _every _living being in the galaxy!"

"You begin to understand; my choice is a difficult one, but I have made it all the same. To ensure the complete destruction of Chaos…I must extinguish all life in the galaxy."

Corey's blood froze in his veins. "You're insane!"

"Life can begin anew, but Chaos cannot be allowed to continue. Better that we suffer in the present, to build a better future for all – free of Chaos, and free of injustice."

Corey shook his head slowly. "All those years of isolation…maybe you had noble intentions at first, but…this is madness!"

Varelus glared back at him. "I shouldn't be surprised by your recalcitrance, I suppose; you're weak, after all. You lacked the conviction to ensure justice was done…Ruin saw as much in your mind."

"That's not true!" Corey snapped.

"No? You let your love for your precious Mina blind you to the truth; you failed to take action until it was far too late. In fact…_you _are as much to blame for the fall of the Moon Kingdom as anyone!"

"No! I made the right choice!"

"Did you?" he sneered. "How long did you give Queen Serenity to act? How many chances? Did she _ever _take any of your advice? Or did she continue making the very same excuses until the end?"

"She made mistakes," Corey managed, slowly finding his fire waning. These were all questions he'd considered himself…and he didn't have answers to all of them. "She was still a just woman!"

"It hardly matters." Varelus flickered, and was replaced by the familiar smoky form of the Revenant Knight. His ruby eyes flashed dangerously as he closed right in, hovering in Corey's face. "I know the truth! In the end, when given a choice between your brothers and your queen…you did not choose Queen Serenity; you chose _Mina_!"

"No!" Corey snapped. _I didn't make my choice just for her. I wouldn't! _"I chose Queen Serenity, because Faith's actions were as extreme as yours! He was _wrong_…just like you are!"

"You are in denial, _Corey_! I will show you just how easily you might have turned without the influence of your precious Mina!" It raised its clawed fingers and plunged them into the side of his head. Corey screamed in pain as his world faded to black…

* * *

><p>Marus swung hard at him from the left, and Corval barely blocked the attack in time. The training yard was deserted, but that was normal. It belonged to the Guardian Knights, after all; nobody practiced here without an invitation.<p>

"Is something the matter, brother?"

Corval looked up, unsure of whether to speak or not. "I am…troubled."

Marus rolled his eyes and planted his halberd blade first in the dirt. "Ralvus Howe again, Corval? He was a rapist, and a murderer; if not for us, his father would have seen him escape punishment completely." He shrugged. "Justice was done, and my sister can rest in peace. I don't see where this _trouble _comes from."

The door to the training yard suddenly flew open, cutting off Corval's reply; Garrod ran towards them.

"Corval!" he called, coming to a stop before them.

"Garrod…what is it?" Corval was immediately uneasy; Garrod seemed upset, and that was a rarity.

"Brother…" The taller man bowed his head. "I bring…terrible news."

"What has happened?"

Garrod finally looked up. "There was an attack in the marketplace this morning. Princess Serenity was there with the Sailor Senshi." He wouldn't make eye contact. "It's Mina, Corval. I'm so sorry, but…she's dead."

"What?" Faith whispered.

Corval's heart froze in his chest; he was sure it had stopped beating. _Mina…dead? No, it can't be. There must be some mistake!_ But Garrod's expression left no doubt, and Corval felt his world collapsing in around him. He had to see her, though…for himself. "Where?" he managed, his voice barely a whisper.

"I'll take you, if you wish," Garrod said gently.

Barely twenty minutes later, Corval stared down at the body before him; _her _body. Her long, golden hair fluttered gently in the breeze…but there was no life in her eyes. Blood stained her uniform, spilling out from two precise holes above her heart; this was no lucky strike. This was precision, with a second thrust just to be sure. Mina hadn't simply been killed; she'd been murdered by a professional. He felt a hand on his shoulder, the weight pushing his pauldron down. Corval turned to see Marus standing beside him, sympathy on his features.

"I didn't know Mina as well as you or Garrod, brother, but I know how much she meant to you…and I'm so sorry…"

Princess Serenity knelt beside Mina, idly brushing her hair back from her face. Her eyes were fixed on Mina's own, and she had clearly been crying. Mercury and Jupiter stood around her, constantly scanning the crowd for threats. Why she was still even here, he didn't know; his first act would have been to get her back to the safety of the palace.

"She refuses to leave Mina's side," Mars said quietly from beside him. "She's never witnessed anything like this before...and for it to happen to one of her best friends…"

He nodded mutely. He had no tears to give...he simply felt numb.

"She came out of nowhere…"

"She?" he asked.

"The assassin." Mars absently wiped a tear from her cheek. "We closed in around Serenity as soon as we saw her; we assumed she was the target. But we were wrong; she went right at Venus. She was fast, Corval, so fast…and before we knew it, Mina was on the ground..."

"Did she suffer?" he whispered.

"No. Mercury said loss of consciousness was likely instant; thank the gods for small blessings."

_This is not the Moon Kingdom I knew_, he thought grimly. _For someone to carry out the murder of a princess and Sailor Senshi so brazenly, without fear…it must be Tyford, or Howe. Revenge for his son, no doubt. _That was a crushing realisation._ This is my_ _fault…Mina died because of me._

"Where is this assassin now?" he asked quietly.

"Don't answer that, Mars," Jupiter called. "You know you shouldn't!"

Mars ignored her. "The guardsmen took her away. They arrived almost immediately; like they were just waiting around for her to strike."

"They knew something was going to happen," he murmured. _To have an entire guardhouse at your beck and call…that requires power _and_ influence. _

"That is my suspicion too," Mars agreed. "They took her back to the market guardhouse. We protested, but they claimed to have _orders_."

"We will see about these orders. My thanks, Mars…and my sympathies. I loved her…but so did you. Mina was…" He trailed off, unable to finish.

"Yes," Mars said sadly. "She was." She paused. "Will _you _be alright?"

"I don't know," he admitted, slowly walking away.

The assassin wouldn't talk. She was well-trained in resisting pain; Marus broke seven of her fingers, _and_ her right arm before they gave up. But Corval _knew _it was Howe or Tyford - probably Tyford acting on behalf of Howe – seeking revenge for Ralvus.

The weeks passed slowly, and a strange thing happened; Corval began to see just how much his love for Mina had blinded him. He still mourned her loss, but his thoughts seemed clearer. He'd been so worried about what _she_ would think that he had lost sight of what was important; he was the Guardian Knight of Justice, and justice was _his _domain. So many of his decisions had been influenced by her; without her presence, he was forced to use his own eyes…and it felt like they were open for the first time in years.

There was no justice to be found in the Moon Kingdom anymore; Queen Serenity had truly failed her people. She had become crippled by fear and indecision…but so too, he finally realised, had he. Corval was awake now, though, and able to see the truth; he would give his queen the same chance.

Nearly a month after Mina's death, Corval found himself standing in the initiation chamber with Honour and Faith. It was an unofficial meeting, held late at night…regarding something he never thought he would even consider.

"I was blind," he admitted, looking up at Garrod and Marus. "I have stood by and done nothing as the nobles have turned this once great kingdom into a mockery of itself. They do as they please, and the common folk suffer for it. This is not equality. This is not fair. This is not _just_. Queen Serenity must act; if she will not, then she proves she is just as much a part of the problem as scum like Tyford. If she will not act…" He sighed deeply, "then she must be removed from power."

"You propose we take action against the queen herself?" Garrod asked incredulously.

"Only if it proves necessary."

"I'm with you, brother," Marus said. "For too long now, we have done nothing. I tire of simply watching as the people lose faith in their queen, their kingdom…and even us. We have a higher duty; one we owe to this entire kingdom."

"But removing the queen from the throne? That's treason!" Garrod argued, clearly uncomfortable with the idea.

"No," Corval replied. "Lucius gave me a warning just before his death. I didn't understand it fully, at the time, nor his reasons for giving it…but it's clear to me now. He reminded me that the Guardian Knights serve the Moon Kingdom; _not _Queen Serenity. There may come a time where _she _is the greatest threat the Moon Kingdom faces. And if that time should come, he said I would have a very difficult decision to make." He bowed his head. "I fear that time is almost upon us...and I have made my decision. Will you stand with me, Garrod?"

The taller man was silent for several seconds, before nodding slowly. "Yes. I will stand with you, Corval. As always."

And so it was that they entered the throne room the following day…and Corval made his plea to his queen.

"You_ must _act," he urged her. "You can start by repealing the so-called 'love laws'! They are unjust; a blight upon this kingdom! Next, wind back the extra controls granted to the nobility over the lands in their domains. Your people are suffering, Your Majesty, and-"

Tyford, Howe, Barlow and several other nobles chose that moment to enter.

"My apologies for our lateness, Your Majesty." Tyford's gaze flicked to Corval for just a moment; his lip curled up in a sneer. "We were somehow not informed of this meeting."

Corval grit his teeth, but refrained from engaging him. "What say you, Your Majesty?"

Her gaze shifted to Tyford, and Corval felt a hint of anger rising in his chest. "Don't look at him. Look at me!"

She began to reply indignantly, but he cut her off.

"You asked me once if you would be able to rely on me as you had my predecessor, and I said yes. But that never came to be…because you wouldn't let it. We've had similar conversations in the past, you and I; you ask me for my council, and then ignore it. You spoke of the many difficult choices you've had to make; the balance you must strike between your people's well-being, and the safety of the Moon Kingdom. But it was all lies, Your Majesty…you're in denial. The truly difficult choice would have been to choose your people; to stand up for your convictions and deny the nobility their unjust demands. Let them rebel - better the Moon Kingdom is destroyed while still worth saving…than limping on as this pale mockery of itself."

Serenity stared back at him in silence; he thought he saw a hint of regret in her eyes.

"We wield the power in this kingdom, Sir Justice," Tyford reminded him coldly. "We control the bulk of the armies. We control the land…and we have the queen's full support."

"None of that matters anymore," Corval declared. "My days of inaction are done. Your corruption must be cleansed; cut out like a cancer so the rest of the kingdom may heal. I am placing you all under arrest, Tyford; you will be tried by a court of the people, to determine individual guilt…and then you will be sentenced."

"This is preposterous," Tyford laughed. "That is completely unlawful!"

Corval turned to the queen. "Will you support me in this, Your Majesty?"

Her voice sounded reluctant, at least. "I am not above the law, my friend…and neither are you. You know that."

"Then the law is _wrong_! True justice is greater than any law…it is an ideal that is not beholden to the words of man." He drew his sword, and heard Faith and Honour summon their own weapons behind him. "Tyford…you and your fellow scum will accompany us to the dungeons. You're schemes are at an end."

"Stop this!" Serenity ordered, rising from her throne. "I understand your grief, Sir Justice, but-"

"This is _not _about Mina," he replied, knowing it was true the moment he said it. For the first time in a long time, he was acting from his own heart - not hers. "This is about justice. For far too long, I have worried about what Mina might think of me…how she might react to my actions. I let my love for her blind me, my queen, and force me into inaction and indecision. I worried too much about _her _thoughts…when I should have been focused on mine." He bowed his head for a moment. _Can I really do this? Is this just? _He flipped his compass open, and concentrated. _What is right? _The needle turned black the moment it pointed to Tyford and his fellow nobles. That, he already knew. But as the needle swung towards the queen, it wavered, flickering between white and black. _Her actions are unjust, but her motivations are pure. _That gave him some solace._ I can still reach her!_

"Please, Your Majesty…_Serenity_!" he begged. "Help me! Let us undo all of their evil! Let us restore the Moon Kingdom to its former glory! Let us return it to the ideals it was founded on, under Selene; honour…faith…and _j__ustice_!"

She hesitated, and he felt a ray of hope…only to have it dashed a moment later. "I'm sorry, my friend, but your actions would leave us crippled. There would be chaos, at least in the short-term, and that would leave us open to attack. Metalia has grown strong, and I cannot risk losing the Moon Kingdom to Earth."

_No_, he thought desperately. _Please! _"Your Majesty-"

"You will surrender your weapons," she ordered. "And return to your quarters. If you leave now, I can protect you. We can forget this incident ever happened."

Tyford simply smiled at him smugly, while Howe chuckled behind him.

Corval's fingers clenched around the hilt of his sword. _Mina would never agree with this…but she would be wrong_, he decided. He shook his head slowly. "I tried. I tried to reach you, but you are too far gone. You have become cowardly; paralysed by fear and indecision. I had hoped you would realise the error of your ways, but it seems that hope was for naught." Faith and Honour stepped forward to stand beside him, and he let out one last sigh. "Queen Serenity. Your people cry out in pain and fear, crushed beneath the boots of these evil men…yet you continue to support them. That makes you equally as guilty. As Elder Knight of the Divine Triumvirate of Selene…as Guardian Knight of _Justice_…I demand that you step down from the throne. Your reign...is over."

"How dare you! This is treason!" Luna cried, from beside the throne.

If Serenity was angry, she didn't show it. She just looked back at him sadly. "This is not the way, my friend. All you will do is plunge the kingdom into chaos."

"These men have abused their power and caused untold pain and suffering for their fellow man. The scales of justice must now be re-balanced. Equality must be restored; I will stand idle no longer! I swore an _Oath _before Selene that I would defend this kingdom from all threats, inside and out…and now, you and the nobility have become such a threat."

Serenity shook her head, and closed her eyes. "This is _wrong_, Sir Justice. What would Mina think of your actions now?"

"I have already told you this is not about her," he replied. _I'm sorry, my love…but I cannot let you hold me from my mission any longer_. "What she would or wouldn't say doesn't matter. This is about so much more than either of us. You don't have the will or the strength to do what must be done. You don't have the courage to stand against injustice, so you too must be removed from power. It is the only way to save the Moon Kingdom; I see that now."

The Sailor Senshi rushed in, moving to stand between the queen and the Guardian Knights.

"Please, Corval," Mars urged. "Stop this before it's too late! I understand your reasoning, and I sympathise with you, but I cannot condone your actions! There is always another way!"

"You're wrong, Mars. You're blind, just as I was," he said. "That the queen would prevent me from arresting these men proves where she stands."

"There is no provision for such an arrest under the law!" Serenity protested.

"And I have told you that I will be held back by immoral laws no longer!" Corval snapped. "I will do what I must! The Moon Kingdom has fallen too far; our only hope now is to remove all traces of corruption…and begin anew."

"And who would rule this _new _Moon Kingdom?" Luna demanded. "You?"

"The Divine Triumvirate will oversee the kingdom until order is restored," Faith declared. "Then, we will turn over power to the people, and they will decide the next course of action."

"The people will be free to love who they wish," Honour agreed. "Freed from the nobility standing on their throats. It will be difficult, at first…but it is the only way forward."

"Justice will be restored," Corval said grimly, "the only way it can be. It is less than ideal, I agree; justice at the point of a sword is not my first choice, either. But the nobility have grown too fat, too greedy and too powerful. It is time they paid for their crimes."

Tyford no longer seemed so smug. He'd retreated, in fact, crowding into the corner with his fellow nobles.

"That isn't justice!" Artemis cried. "It's oppression!"

"You're wrong," Corval sighed. "You just don't understand." He stared up at Queen Serenity again, and readied himself. "One last time, Your Majesty. Will you step down, or must we remove you by force?"

The Senshi assumed defensive stances, and Mars turned her pleading gaze on him again. "Don't do this…I _beg _you, Corval!"

Faith and Honour hefted their weapons and set their feet. _We are past the point of no return, _Corval realised. _We have come too far to back down now. Can I do this? Can I truly fight the Sailor Senshi? Can I imprison my queen, and watch over this kingdom in her stead? _He knew the answer immediately. _Yes. I will do anything to restore justice to the people. That is my duty. That is my Oath. I can _not _fail!_

"I'm sorry, Reiko…but there is no other way. I will restore justice to this kingdom, or I will die trying. I urge you to stand aside; the Sailor Senshi are innocent in this, and we have no wish to harm you."

"You know we can't do that," Jupiter said firmly.

"You feel you are doing your duty," Mercury observed. "And we are doing ours."

Serenity stood, her face now an emotionless mask. "I will not be forced from my throne, Sir Justice. You will have to remove me. But I implore you, one last time; please, don't do this. _Think _about it. Surrender your weapons and return to your quarters. Nobody has to be hurt."

"I _have_ thought about this…" he whispered. "And while it pains me to do so…I _must _act!" He took a step towards the throne and Mars responded.

"Fire Soul!"

He summoned his shield and her attack washed over it harmlessly. He blinked forward and buried his fist in her stomach, before slamming the hilt of his sword down on the back of her neck. She dropped to the floor, unconscious.

"I'm sorry, Reiko," he said softly.

Beside him, Honour blocked Jupiter's lightning blast, and approached her slowly with his shield extended before him. Meanwhile, Faith let his halberd shimmer away, approaching Mercury unarmed. He extended his hand.

"Faith's Flare!" A bright burst of light extended out, and Mercury shrieked as she covered her eyes, blinded. Faith blinked in and struck her in a similar manner to Corval, dropping her gently to the floor.

Corval was pleased; they had already decided that they would try to avoid bloodshed if it came to violence. But as the Royal Guard streamed into the throne room, he knew the bloodless nature of their coup would not last forever

Honour was struck by Jupiter's third lightning bolt as it smashed through his shield, and he cried out as he was electrocuted inside his armour. Jupiter followed it up with a strike to his chestplate that knocked him on his back, then straddled his chest. She tore his helmet off and began raining blows down on his face as he tried to block her. Corval ignored them; Faith would assist. He had to subdue Queen Serenity.

As he approached the throne, the silver-haired monarch levelled the Moon Stick at him; the Silver Crystal was already attached. "Do not approach any further," she warned him. "I will defend myself if I must."

"I cannot halt now," he replied flatly. "I cannot watch as this kingdom falls even further. You are the greatest threat we face now, Your Majesty…and I must remove you."

He stepped forward, and she unleashed a blast from the Moon Stick. His shield was obliterated on the first strike, and he felt the raw power of the Silver Crystal wash over him. The sound of tearing metal reached his ears as he realised one of his pauldrons had been sheared off.

"Please…" she cried, a tear sliding down her cheek. "End this, now!"

"I would beg of you the same thing. Step down, for the good of the kingdom!"

He took another step, and she blasted him again. This time, the power of the crystal tore a gaping hole in his armour, burning his skin beneath it. He felt cool air on his back, and realised the entire side plate of his armour had been torn away.

"No!" she cried suddenly.

As focused on the queen as he was, Corval heard the footsteps too late; he turned just in time to see one of the Royal Guard thrust his sword forward. The blade bit into his side, nicking one of his ribs as it passed between them towards his heart. There was an odd sensation of numbness almost immediately, and his legs buckled beneath him. Corval collapsed onto the steps before the throne.

Serenity rushed forward, shoving the guardsmen out of the way to kneel beside him. "Why? Why did you do this?"

"Justice…" he replied simply. "I failed, Your Majesty…as completely as you have. I wasn't ready to lead…so I ran away…and hid in a happier place…with Mina."

Tears flowed down her cheeks now, as she cradled his head in her hands, their animosity suddenly forgotten.

"I criticised you for inaction…and for cowardice…but I was just as guilty…of the same. When Mina…when she died…when I no longer thought about what she would want me to do…I realised my failings. I could no longer pretend…I didn't see the suffering…the pain of the people. I couldn't just stand back and watch anymore…I had to do my duty. I had to make up…for my mistakes. As I hope…you will. Please…I beg you…repeal these unjust laws. Punish the nobility…for their crimes…and their arrogance. Don't let me die…in vain. Bring the Moon…" Something seemed to burst inside him, and his eyelids grew heavy. "Restore…the Moon kingdom…to its former…glory. Bring justice back…for everyone…" He breathed out one final time…and the world faded to black around him.

Until he opened his eyes. Confusion set in almost immediately. Corval was surrounded by a great, swirling cloud of smoke and ash. Lightning flickered across its surface, yet he felt no heat or static on his skin. A face slowly formed in the cloud…no, a _helmet_…and a booming voice filled his ears.

"I watched your struggle with great pride."

Corval frowned. "Who…are you?"

"To see a Guardian Knight of Justice so willing to stand against _everything_ he knows, for just the chance of restoring justice? That…was admirable."

"Who _are_ you?"

"You know me as…the Revenant Knight."

"The Revenant Knight?!" Corval recalled his conversation with Titus. "You are the evil force that is returning to the Moon Kingdom!"

"Evil force?" it scoffed. "I am no more evil than you. I, too, tried to fight for justice...but I was thwarted, and banished; cursed by Selene. It is because of her that I take this form now."

"What do you want with me?" Corval asked wearily.

"I offer you a second chance at life. You can join me; join my crusade to rid this galaxy of Chaos once and for all. I have need of strong warriors...with strong hearts."

"No," Corval answered immediately. He was suddenly so very tired. And life without Mina to share it with seemed…meaningless. "I don't want life. I showed everyone that there was still someone willing to fight for justice, and I have faith that my death will spark a change. I died for what I believed in, gladly…and that is enough. Now? I just want to rest in peace." He looked around. "Let me pass on. I don't wish to linger here anymore."

"And if it is _not_ enough?" the cloud asked. "You could be reunited with your brothers, Faith and Honour. Together, the three of you could help me bring justice to the entire galaxy!"

"Faith…and Honour?" he asked. An image of two men in black armour flashed before his eyes."You mean Terror and Wrath...?"

"No…"

"Yes…I remember them." Corval looked around. None of this was right_. _"Your _Shadow-Knights_ stand for nothing but fear and hatred! They slaughtered countless innocents, and tried to murder my friends! If that is your idea of justice, then I want nothing to do with you!"

The cloud was silent for a moment. "Sacrifices must sometimes be made…for the greater good."

_I've heard it say that before_, he realised. "You're lying. All of this is a lie!" A familiar girl with golden blonde hair and blue eyes flashed before him. _Mina…but not Mina. Mina died a long time ago…but she was reborn! With me! _His eyes widened as he remembered her name. "Minako. Where is Minako?"

"_Mina _is dead…remember?"

"No, she isn't! She lives on as Minako! My Mina...she died in battle against the forces of Earth, not murdered in the market…and I stood _with _Queen Serenity _against _Faith and Honour! It was the right decision, no matter _why_ I chose her!"

A trace of anger entered the Revenant Knight's voice now. "But you see how easily you _could _have turned. How your eyes were opened when Mina was removed from the equation!"

"I considered removing Queen Serenity, and the nobility," Corval admitted, "but the queen was right. _Mars _was right; another way would have presented itself, in time. And you're wrong, about Mina. I _needed_ her insight. She was my conscience, as much as my own. If she thought something was wrong, it likely was, because _that _was the type of person she was; just to a fault! Your view of me without Mina terrifies me! I was cold, and detached, and able to do things I would never want to!" He snorted derisively. "This is all an illusion, Revenant Knight...and I'll have no further part of it!"

* * *

><p>He opened his eyes again, and found himself hanging from the ceiling in the same room as before. <em>I am…Corey. Yes…Corval died a long time ago. <em>The Revenant Knight drifted before him, eyes flaring a brilliant ruby red.

"I don't know what the purpose of that little trick was," Corey said coldly. "Whether you wanted to try and recruit me…or just show me the error of my ways? But you failed. I know who I am…and I know _what _I am. I realise that I _did _make some mistakes in the past; you're right. But I would _never _have betrayed my queen like you did!"

"It's still Mina…" it growled. "You're still _so _focused on her!"

"Aren't you listening?!" he spat. "I wouldn't have turned on Queen Serenity no matter what! I don't believe your lies!"

The Knight roared in rage and stabbed its smoky fingers back into his skull. "Watch her die, then! Watch your precious Mina die over, and over, and over again, until you accept the truth…or your mind _breaks_!"

Corey was overwhelmed; intense images flooded through his mind. He closed his eyes, but they still came; Mina was hurt. Mina was _dying_. Minako too. _I can't…I can't stop it!_

…_Mina lay dead on the ground, blood pouring from the wound in her chest…_

…_Minako looked up at him sadly. "I lov-" Fury's blade sliced through her neck, and bright crimson sprayed towards him…_

…_Terror levelled his finger…and his blast tore through Venus' chest…blood spurting over Corey's chestplate…_

…_Minako fell from the rooftop as he dove for her, his fingertips brushing hers; so close to saving her but yet so far. She tumbled to the ground below…and her skull cracked open as it struck the asphalt, spilling its contents all over…_

…_The Revenant Knight lashed out, lightning pouring over Venus' body; smoke began to rise as she screamed silently. Her eyeballs melted as blood poured from her nose and mouth…_

More and more images of her violent end poured through Corey's head, and he felt the pressure in his skull mounting; he felt sick to his stomach. _It's a trick, it's a trick, it's a trick_, he thought desperately, repeating it like a mantra. It wasn't working. Then, he saw it…what might have come to pass if history _had _gone the way the Revenant Knight had shown him. What might have happened had he died...and accepted the fiend's offer…

_He towered over her. Sailor Venus…the last Sailor Senshi left alive. She stood before her princess, arms spread protectively. But on her face…was sorrow, and pain. Not the fiery determination he would have expected._

"_Please, don't do this," she whispered. "I loved you…and you can still come back to me!"_

_Shadow-Knight Vengeance stared down at the woman he had loved, a long time ago…and stabbed her through the heart without a second thought… _

Corey's scream tore through the small room.

"Minako!"

* * *

><p>AN: That was a long one! I struggled with the dialogue in this one greatly, especially between Queen Serenity and Corval. I actually had to rewrite the whole scene three times...and this is the third revision. I hope it worked as well as I think it did. I needed to show Corey (and you, the readers) that Corval had indeed made a lot of mistakes, and it turned into a concept for what I hope was a pretty cool little piece of alternate history. I also loved the idea that the Revenant Knight, in his arrogance, actually wound up making Corey even more determined NOT to side with him through his little illusion.<p>

I had an entire scene written for Venus and the Senshi that had to be pushed back to next chapter for length, and as much as this chapter was Corey-centric, the next chapter is really all about Sailor Venus. After that, we'll have everyone back in play as we begin the big push towards the finale (I have no idea how many chapters are left at this point, lol, we'll just see how it goes!). Thanks for reading, everyone. Back with more soon!


	25. Desperation

Standard disclaimer - I don't own Sailor Moon, or its characters. Any OCs, however, are mine.

* * *

><p>Minako's eyes flicked to her alarm clock, and she sighed; she'd turned it off at five AM, already deciding she wasn't going to classes…but she still hadn't slept a wink all night. It was almost eight, and amazingly, her mother had let her 'sleep'. Sure, she'd come upstairs and demanded to know why she wasn't in the shower already…but after taking one look at her, she'd left Minako alone. <em>I must look terrible<em>, she realised. _That's comforting…not._

"Did you sleep at all?" Artemis asked quietly, from the foot of the bed.

"No," she answered flatly. "At least, I don't think so. I suppose I wouldn't know if I did, huh?"

"Try not to worry, Minako. It won't help."

"Easy for you to say," she grumbled, sitting up and swinging her legs out of bed. "The Revenant Knight isn't holding your boyfriend hostage."

The cat managed a laugh. "If the Revenant Knight _was _holding my boyfriend hostage, I'd be a great deal more confused than I am right now." The humour faded quickly from his eyes, and he tried to smile. "What are you going to do today?"

"Well, I need to check in on Sam and Jess, and see how they're doing. Without Corey around, I'm the only other person they really know...and that's barely" She sighed. "I don't know what I'm going to tell them, Artemis. I have no idea how we're going to get Corey back."

That was a lie; she'd actually managed to come up with something of a plan as she lay there, unable to sleep. But Minako wasn't going to share it with Artemis; he would never understand. He'd just try and forbid her, or run off to warn everyone that she'd finally lost her mind completely…and she couldn't allow that. No. She would meet with her friends and discuss Corey's rescue with them. Ami was smart; she'd find a way to locate him. Minako had faith in her. Failing that, though? It would be up to her, and her own plan. And that would surely not be received well by her friends. They'd call her crazy, and maybe she really was…but she could handle that. _After all_, she decided, _I will do _anything _to save Corey._

* * *

><p>Sailor Moon stood beside her fellow Senshi atop Tokyo Tower. It was midnight; Ruin's deadline for action. The Outers were absent; Uranus' leg was mostly healed, but she'd asked them to hang back in reserve, just in case something went wrong. The blonde was hopeful that somehow, they'd find a peaceful resolution to this - one that would return Corey to them without the Silver Crystal leaving her possession.<p>

She looked over at Sailor Venus nervously. Moon had offered her a chance to withdraw, to wait with the Outers, but she'd refused. _Rather predictably_, Moon thought anxiously. _I just hope she knows what she's doing._

"Are you alright?" Tuxedo Kamen asked.

"No," she admitted. "I don't like this, Mamo-chan."

"It will be alright," he said. "Just try to relax. You can do this."

"I know. I just wish I could have asked Luna for her advice."

Mamoru nodded. "We all agreed we needed them in the dark on this."

Sailor Moon glanced to her left, looking over at Luna, Artemis and Titus. "I know." The three guardian cats had insisted on coming along tonight. She wasn't quite sure why; perhaps they just felt like they had to do something?

"He's here," Mars called out, gesturing ahead of them.

Moon turned to see a swirl of smoke and ash erupt from the concrete, and Ruin shimmered into view.

He stepped forward slowly, and spread his hands apart. "I will dispense with the pleasantries, Princess." His voice grew cold. "Have you come to a decision?"

Venus glanced at her and gave her a slight nod.

Moon took a deep breath, and nodded as well. "I have…and I will not give up the Silver Crystal."

"I must say, I'm disappointed to hear that," Ruin sighed. "You do realise this means death for your friend Sir Justice, of course?"

Moon swallowed. "Yes."

"We're not going to even talk about this?" Venus asked.

"There's nothing to talk about, Venus," Moon replied quickly. "You know I can't hand over the Silver Crystal to him."

"But they'll kill Corey…"

"Easy, Venus," Mars said softly. "We'll figure something out."

Sailor Moon tried to ignore her own concern for Corey and glared defiantly at Ruin. "Release him at once, or we'll come and take him back!"

Ruin laughed. "Please…such idle threats are not becoming of you, Princess. The truth is you have no idea _where _we're holding him. You already tried Wrath's old sanctum, and found it deserted." He laughed at her surprise. "You think I wouldn't keep one eye on that place, just in case?"

Moon looked over to Venus again and saw her hands trembling, clenched into tight fists. "Easy, Venus. He'll be okay." She turned back to Ruin. "I will _never _give up the Silver Crystal to you or your master, no matter how you threaten me, or my friends!"

Ruin shrugged. "Then I'll kill him…"

"No!" Venus cried. She spun, her eyes glistening with tears. "Damn it, Sailor Moon, this is Corey! I _love_ him!"

Jupiter sighed. "You've been together for three _weeks_, Venus. Granted, that's a new record for you, but you'll move on-"

"I have five _years_ of memories from our past lives, Jupiter!" Venus snapped. "Don't patronise me!"

_It's starting_, Moon realised. She help her hands up calmly. "Just take it easy, Venus. We're going to find him."

"How?" Venus shot back. "Tell me, Sailor Moon. How are we going to find him? It took us weeks to locate the entrance to the Dark Kingdom. Corey doesn't have that long!"

Ruin chuckled. "He really doesn't…"

Moon was so focused on Venus that she'd almost forgotten he was there.

"Just calm down!" Mars said firmly. "You're not helping anything with your outbursts."

Venus' voice took on an angry edge. "Don't tell me to calm down, Mars! We're talking about letting Ruin kill the man I love!"

Mercury held up her hands. "Nobody's killing Corey-"

"On the contrary," Ruin interrupted, "Sailor Venus is quite correct. I _will _kill him…slowly and painfully. And when he has finally expired…I will dump his bloody, broken carcass atop the steps of that shrine you all like so much!"

Venus pressed her hand to her mouth and stifled a sob.

Artemis tried to comfort her. "It will be alright, Venus."

"Will it? Do you know something I don't, Artemis?" Venus turned to Ruin. "Please, I'm begging you! Don't kill him!"

Jupiter grabbed her arm. "Venus, stop!"

"You swore to defend me, Sailor Venus," Moon said softly. "And the Silver Crystal. Have you forgotten?"

Venus' hands clenched into fists again; Moon saw blood on her palms and winced. "No…I just…" Her expression became angry. "If this was Mamoru, we wouldn't even be having-"

"Don't you _dare_ drag him into this!" Moon snapped, suddenly angry herself. "He _was _taken from me, Venus, and Beryl turned him into a weapon and used him against me!"

She noticed Mamoru stiffen beside her; they'd never really talked about it much, but clearly his time under Beryl's control was still a touchy subject.

"And we all worked tirelessly to find him!" Venus reminded her. "We didn't just give up and say 'oh, well, let them kill him', did we?!"

Mercury shook her head. "That's not fair, Venus."

"That's right," Mars agreed. "They weren't threatening to kill Tuxedo Kamen."

"You all need to take a deep breath, and calm down," Tuxedo Kamen said loudly. "Getting emotional isn't helping the situation!"

"Yes," Moon sighed. "You're right." She held up her hands again. "Venus, I know this is difficult. But I also know that you understand I have a responsibility-"

"I do," Venus admitted quietly, as a single tear slid down her cheek. "But I can't just give up on Corey like that."

"Venus-" Jupiter began.

"Does anyone have an idea?" Venus continued. "Anyone? Someone, please, tell me. What's our grand plan for rescuing Corey? How are we going to find him, before Ruin murders him?"

"An excellent question," Ruin agreed.

Venus folded her arms across her chest and looked to each of them in turn. "Nobody?"

"Venus," Moon said awkwardly. "It's not that easy. This is a different situation from Mamoru entirely...and Corey knew the risks-"

"No!" Venus snapped. "Don't you _dare _try that 'he knew the risks' shit on me!" She took a step forward, stabbing a finger angrily in Moon's direction. "He gave his life for you once already! You owe him!"

Moon recoiled as she realised _which_ finger Venus was pointing at her.

"Back off, Venus, and calm down!" Jupiter warned, stepping between them. Tuxedo Kamen stepped closer as well; they'd apparently noticed too.

Mars placed her hand gently on Venus' shoulder. "Just think about this. Take a deep breath and really_ think_. You can't seriously be suggesting that we-"

Venus shook her off and took another step towards Moon. "Give him the Silver Crystal, Usagi." Tears glistened in her eyes. "Please! Don't let them kill him!"

Moon wiped tears from her own eyes as well, and shook her head. "I'm sorry, Venus...but you know I can't do that."

"Is it really worth his life?" Venus asked softly. "Is it really worth any of our lives?"

Luna's eyes went wide. "Of course it is! Sailor Venus, what's gotten into you? You _know _this already!"

"I've already died twice for you, Usagi…" Venus whispered. "We all have…how many times will you sacrifice one of us?"

Moon recoiled slightly. That comment had cut her deep. "Minako…"

"That's not fair, Venus, and you know it!" Artemis snapped. "This isn't like you!"

"I'm sorry you feel that way, Minako…" Moon managed. "I had no idea that you resented me so much."

"But that's the thing…I don't! Until now, I would have gladly died for you again…because I always thought it was a last resort, when there was no other choice." Venus' eyes flashed with anger. "But seeing how easily you'd let Corey die now? That changes things."

"I see it now," Moon said flatly. "What you feel for Corey…it's not love. It's _obsession_!"

"No! It's the most powerful kind of love!" Venus countered. "The kind I would do _anything _to save, Sailor Moon. _Anything_!"

"I'm sorry…but I will _never _give up the Silver Crystal."

Venus' expression became oddly calm. "Well, then...I'm sorry too." She raised her hand suddenly. "Crescent Beam!"

The blast struck the rooftop barely an inch from her foot, and Moon recoiled instinctively as Tuxedo Kamen moved to stand before her, a rose in his hand.

"The next one goes through your heart!" Venus whispered. "Don't make me do this…please."

"What are you doing?" Mercury called anxiously.

"What the hell?!" Mars demanded.

"Venus!" Artemis cried. "What's the matter with you? You're not acting rationally!"

Venus actually laughed; it was sad and bitter to Sailor Moon's ears. "I'm in love, Artemis...and love isn't always rational." She turned back to face Moon, deadly serious. "Give him the crystal."

Moon stepped out from around Mamoru and glared at Venus. "Are you insane?! You'd risk the entire world for one person?"

"I would rather watch this whole world burn than spend one second longer in it without Corey," Venus said coldly. She raised her arm again, pointing towards her. "I've made my choice, Sailor Moon...now you need to make yours."

"What the hell's happened to you?" Jupiter asked, stunned.

"Venus, please," Titus said, his tone cautious. "I know we've never really seen eye to eye, but think about this! Do you really think that Corey would want you to do this?"

She laughed at him. "Right, Titus…because you've always been _so _concerned about what Corey would want!"

Moon was taken aback by the venom in her voice; this didn't sound like the Minako she knew.

"Listen to me, Venus," Mars said slowly. "I know you're upset, but this isn't the way."

"You're wrong, Mars," the blonde replied. "It seems like it's the _only _way. If I want to save Corey…I need the Silver Crystal. Simple."

"Stop this madness," Luna begged her. "I don't understand why you're suddenly acting like this!"

"I have spent the last six _years _choosing duty, Luna. Time and time again. I lost loves, I lost friends, and I lost my teenage years." Her cool facade cracked for a moment, and another tear slid down her cheek. "But now that I've found Corey…my Corval? I'm choosing him. I'm choosing _love_!" She quickly wiped her cheek and raised her arm again. "Now give...Ruin...the crystal!"

Moon raised her Tiare, and set her own face in an expressionless mask. "That will _never _happen, Venus. You'll have to take it from me. And to do that…you'll have to kill me."

"Then this is on _your _head!" Venus snapped. "Crescent-"

She was cut off as Mars tackled her to the rooftop; the two Senshi rolled as they grappled. Mars seemed to gain the upper hand initially, straddling Venus and pinning her to the concrete.

"Stop this!" she yelled. "I won't let you hurt Sailor Moon!"

Venus slammed her forearm into Mars' face, knocking her from atop her. She spun and followed up with a kick to the raven-haired Senshi's stomach, and Mars doubled over in pain. Venus flipped to her feet, and leapt for Sailor Moon; Jupiter slid between them again...and Venus punched her in the jaw, knocking the taller brunette on her rear.

"Venus!" Artemis cried. "Stop this, please!"

"Shut up, Artemis!" she snapped, raising her arm towards Moon. A rose suddenly embedded itself in her left shoulder, and she screamed in pain.

"I won't let _anyone _hurt the woman I love," Tuxedo Kamen warned her. "Not even you, Venus!"

"Damn you!" She snapped off another Crescent Beam at Tuxedo Kamen, but it went wide, and Moon suddenly found herself shoved out of the way. She hit the concrete, and looked up to see Mercury holding her side as she grimaced in pain.

"Mercury!" she cried.

The blue-haired Senshi forced a smile. "I'm alright...it just winged me." Blood began seeping out from around her glove, and Moon hurried to her side.

"Damn you, Venus! Mars Flame Sniper!" The flaming arrow sped from Mars' hands, brushing Venus' side as she dodged. It set her uniform alight, and she shrieked in pain as she hit the rooftop and rolled, quickly extinguishing the flames. She recovered quickly, and rolled back to her feet.

"Venus Love Me Chain!" The golden links lashed out towards Mars...and were caught by a decidedly pissed-off looking Sailor Jupiter. She tugged on the chain hard, pulling Venus forward into her waiting arm, clotheslining the blonde and knocking her hard to the rooftop.

"Now stay down," Jupiter growled.

"Not until you agree to save Corey!" Venus retorted, flipping back to her feet again and swinging for Jupiter's face. The two began exchanging blows, neither able to strike the other with any kind of real effect. Moon knew Venus had spent a lot of time on her own in the beginning, but she couldn't hope to stand up to Jupiter in hand-to-hand combat for long.

"I didn't expect such an entertaining evening," Ruin called, leaning rather casually against a support strut. "This is quite a show!"

_The smug bastard is happy to watch us kill each other_, she thought angrily, forcing herself to focus on Mercury's side. The cut didn't look too bad; it had taken off several layers of skin, but the bleeding was already starting to slow.

Luna bounded up to her side. "Sailor Moon, is Mercury alright?"

"I'm okay, Luna," Mercury answered. "It just grazed me. See? It's already sealing."

"How did we not see this coming?" Luna asked sadly, turning to watch the fight. "I didn't pick up on any signs at all."

"Nor I," Artemis admitted, joining them. He seemed quite upset, and Moon felt a sudden guilt gnawing at her insides.

"She's in love…" Moon sighed. "She was right; love isn't rational." She glanced up at Tuxedo Kamen, who stood before her. "If the situation was reversed, and it was Mamo-chan about to be killed? I might not find it so easy to hold out either."

"You don't mean that, Usagi," Luna whispered. "I know you…and you'd do the right thing."

"Perhaps."

"At any rate," Luna said reluctantly. "You must protect the Silver Crystal. Even from Sailor Venus. _That_ is your duty as heir to the Moon Kingdom; it cannot be allowed to fall into the wrong hands."

Moon bowed her head. "I know."

Venus suddenly broke away from Jupiter, leaping back to land in the corner of the rooftop. She glanced backwards, seeming to realise she was trapped, then focused on Sailor Moon. She nodded slowly, and leapt forward. "Give me the crystal!" Another of Tuxedo Kamen's roses cut across her forearm, but it didn't even slow her down.

Moon levelled her Tiare and closed her eyes. "Silver Moon Crystal Power!" The blast of golden energy lashed out, enveloping Venus. She opened her eyes to find Venus still standing, her arms forming an X before her. The blast was cutting into her uniform and skin, small tears forming in her gloves and skirt as the energy washed over her. Moon kept the attack going, gritting her teeth with the effort.

"Please, Venus!" she called. "Stop this! I don't want anyone else hurt, including you!"

"Then save Corey!" Venus pleaded. "His death will hurt me more than any attack!" She narrowed her eyes and actually stepped _forward _into Sailor Moon's blast. "Otherwise, I'm sorry, but I won't stop! I won't let you sacrifice him for that stupid crystal!"

"Then…I'm sorry too!" Sailor Moon focused her energy, and pushed yet more power into her attack, watching as a brighter, stronger pulse was sent down the existing beam. It slammed into Venus...and knocked her backwards off the top of the tower.

"Venus!" Artemis cried, rushing to the ledge. After several long seconds, a distant crash echoed up to them, followed by the sound of a car alarm. Moon stepped over to the edge and looked down; Venus was barely visible, lying atop a crushed car, her Love Me Chain draped over and around her. She didn't appear to be moving. Panic gripped her heart. _That's a long way to fall…even for a Sailor Senshi. I hope..._

Mars approached slowly; she didn't look down. "Is she...?"

"It doesn't matter," Moon said firmly, forcing herself to step away as she wiped a tear from her eye. She locked her gaze on Ruin, and raised her Tiare again. "I will never give up the Silver Crystal...so you might as well release Corey; killing him will serve you no useful purpose."

Ruin studied her silently for a long time, before finally nodding his head. "Yes...I can see that now. It seems our spies were wrong about you, Princess. You are far colder than their reports would have me believe; once Sailor Venus made herself known as a threat, you eliminated her quickly...with startling ease."

"Shut up," Moon muttered. "She was my friend."

"And you fought her with no hesitation," Ruin mused. "Interesting…I may have judged Wrath and the Sailor Marauders too harshly. You really would let Sir Justice die, wouldn't you?"

"He would expect me to," she whispered.

"I must reflect on this…" Ruin faded from view with a cloud of smoke.

Sailor Moon immediately rushed over to the ledge again, but Venus was gone; the only trace of her existence in the first place was the crushed car she'd landed on.

"Where did she go?" Jupiter asked, concern creeping into her voice.

"Her communicator is still active," Mercury noted, peering at her computer. "But she's not moving very quickly."

"After a fall like that, I'm not surprised," Titus murmured.

Mars placed her hand on Moon's shoulder. "What should we do now, Usagi?"

"Nothing." Moon sighed. "Venus made her choice. The next move is hers."

"Are you okay?" Tuxedo Mask asked quietly.

"I just hope she's alright..."

* * *

><p><em>A few minutes earlier…<em>

Venus groaned, and tried to sit up. The noise from the car alarm was almost unbearable; it seemed to reverberate through her skull. There was an excruciating pain in the small of her back, and as she sat up, it extended down into her right leg. She'd actually managed to latch onto a support beam with her chain as she fell, but her burned arm had given out and she'd lost her grip. She'd latched on a second time, but only managed to swing herself back first into a support strut. Finally, she'd run out of chain, and had the bright idea to try dropping the remaining fifty or so feet; the car had broken her fall, at least; albeit rather painfully. If not for her Senshi powers, she'd probably be dead.

"Come on," she murmured, wincing as she moved. "You dragged yourself out of a burning warehouse in London…you can walk away from this!"

Venus managed to roll off the roof of the car, stifling a cry of pain as a jagged piece of metal tore into her outer thigh. Her feet hit the asphalt, and she nearly collapsed; it felt like someone had stabbed her in the back, and was turning the blade every few seconds. She managed to limp away from the car, turning down the first alleyway she found.

"I can't believe she actually did that to me," she admitted to herself, leaning back against the wall. Taking some of the pressure off her legs seemed to be helping. _Sailor Moon actually_ _did it_._ I'm surprised._

Venus caught a faint flicker of movement out of the corner of her eye, and whirled about with her arm extended, ready to attack.

"You intrigue me, Sailor Venus," Ruin admitted, moving to lean against the wall opposite her.

Venus didn't answer; keeping her arm raised like this was incredibly painful in her current condition, and it was taking all her effort. _Uh-oh…I've seriously screwed up my back somehow._

"I had thought you the most loyal of the Sailor Senshi," he continued. "Except, perhaps, for Sailor Mars. But you turned on your princess so easily."

She let out a bitter laugh, injecting that unfamiliar venom back into her voice. "You think that was _easy _for me? I love Serenity like a _sister_! I would _die _for her; I already have, twice!" Venus' anger faded again almost immediately. "But…she betrayed me the moment she decided to let Corey die."

Ruin's head tilted slightly to the left as he stared at her.

"It doesn't matter anyway," she muttered. "I made my choice. I tried to take the crystal from her, and I failed. So, if you came here to fight, let's just get it over with. Otherwise, leave me alone."

"There is a third option…"

"You seem to think I want to talk to you," she said coldly. "Don't treat me like an idiot; you're the one holding Corey, and threatening to kill him!"

"I am nothing if not pragmatic," Ruin shrugged. "I see an opportunity for us both to get what we want, Sailor Venus."

"Why would I believe anything you have to say?"

Ruin's voice froze over in an instant. "Because you have no other choice, _Senshi_. Will your friends take you back after what you just tried to do?"

Venus let her head fall forward slowly, until she was staring at the ground. "No…they won't."

"I didn't think so. Nor will you be able to rescue Sir Justice on your own, I assure you."

She sighed. "No. I won't." She slowly let her arm lower, and leaned back gently against the wall. The pain was instantly less intense. "What do you propose, then?"

Ruin hesitated…but only for a moment. "Join us, if only temporarily. My initial offer stands; aid me in recovering the Silver Crystal, and I will release your beloved to you. I will honour my earlier promise as well; I will take Wrath and the Sailor Marauders, and leave this world in peace. After all, with the Silver Crystal in his possession, my master will no longer have any interest in you."

Venus frowned back at him. "I still don't trust you."

"Trust is not required," Ruin countered. "Only desperation, and I see plenty of that in your eyes, Sailor Venus."

_So…this is how my next step begins, _she thought idly_._ _I didn't expect this._"I have one condition."

"You're hardly in a position to negotiate," he chuckled, "but I admire your spirit. What is this condition?"

"I want to see Corey. I want to be sure he's really alive, and _unharmed. _Then…if you've been honest…we can talk about what comes next."

Ruin was silent for several seconds; he was clearly thinking. "Very well. He _is _alive, and _mostly _unharmed…but I do not expect you to take my word for it. I will take you to my sanctum, and you can verify his condition for yourself. Then, we will discuss how you may be able to assist us further." He extended his clawed gauntlet. "Do we have an arrangement?"

Venus extended her hand slowly…and hesitated. _There's no turning back from here. I know I did all of this for Corey, but…this is it. Once I go in there…I may never come out again. _She forced her fear from her mind, and took his hand, shaking it lightly. "Deal."

Ruin turned and waved his hand, summoning a swirling black vortex in the air beside them. He gestured towards it. "After you…Sailor Venus."

Venus reached down and rubbed her wrist nervously. _I have no other choice_, she thought determinedly. _I have to save Corey, and that means going in there. I told Usagi I wouldn't sacrifice him…and I meant it. _She took a deep breath, and stepped through the portal. Into darkness.

* * *

><p>AN: Nice, quick update - admittedly, I'd already written two-thirds of this one and had to delay it to get Corey's epiphany moment right. Things are getting intense now, though, and we're almost at the climax. Not much else to say on this one - if all goes according to plan, we'll have everyone rejoining the story next chapter, Outer Senshi included. Thanks for reading!<p> 


	26. Reawakening

Standard disclaimer - I don't own Sailor Moon, or its characters. Any OCs, however, are mine.

* * *

><p><em>Earlier that morning…<em>

Usagi blinked slowly. "You want to fake a split between you and the rest of the Sailor Senshi, complete with a real fight?"

Minako nodded cheerfully. "Uh-huh."

"Using our powers."

"Yep!"

Makoto leaned forward. "I'm gonna need you to explain that in a little more detail, Minako."

"Never mind the explanation," Rei muttered. "Just go ahead and have yourself committed, because you've finally lost your mind!"

"Now, hold on a minute." Ami held up her hands as she looked around at everyone else. "Let's give Minako a chance to explain her plan in a little more detail before we call her cra-" She coughed. "I mean, before we shoot it down."

"Thanks, Ami." Minako stifled a sudden yawn. _Of course, _she thought grumpily, now_ I'm tired, when I need to explain everything. Figures. _"Okay. I couldn't sleep last night because I was literally sick with worry – yay, me – so I started thinking; how can we rescue Corey, if we don't even know where he's being held? The answer is simple. We can't. We need to find him first. That seemed hopeless, though; Ami's been trying to track these guys from the beginning, and she's still no closer to a solution after weeks of trying. No offence, Ami."

"None taken."

"So, you hit upon the plan you just presented us with," Setsuna said.

"Yes. We need Ruin or Wrath to take us to him instead."

"Us meaning you?" Haruka queried.

Minako nodded. "He's my boyfriend, and it's my plan. I thought it would be best if I took the risk."

"But someone like Haruka or Makoto is tougher," Michiru offered. "No offence intended, either."

"Toughness isn't important," Minako shrugged. "I'm not planning on fighting; I just need to stall them long enough for the rest of you to follow me in."

"How do we find you?" Hotaru asked.

"Easy," Minako declared, flashing a victory sign. "I'll trip and 'fall' on my communicator." She made quotation marks with her fingers as she said 'fall'. "It will break, and-"

"You don't need to break it!" Ami interrupted hastily. "Just press the bottom right button; it does the same thing!"

"Oh." Minako glanced down at her wrist and laughed abruptly. "I never knew that! See? The plan is already improving!" She blushed faintly as she saw everyone give her 'the look'; it meant 'are you crazy?' – she seemed to be getting it a lot lately. "So, I activate the emergency locator thingie-"

Ami sighed. "Emergency Locator Beacon."

"Emergency Locator Beacon," Minako repeated grumpily, "and you guys lock onto my signal and Sailor Teleport in."

Mamoru sounded surprised. "That actually makes sense."

"It does sound like you've thought it out thoroughly," Rei admitted. "But you mentioned three advantages earlier; that's only one."

"Oh, those are easy!" Minako scoffed. "One; it gets me into Ruin's base to find Corey. B-"

"Two," Ami corrected her.

"What?"

"You started with one, then switched to 'B'."

"Did I?" Minako frowned, and pulled a notebook from behind her back. "Let me check."

"Minako's Awesome Plan to Save Corey," Makoto read slowly, peering at the cover. "So many love hearts…"

"Where did you pull that from?" Haruka asked curiously.

"My space pocket."

"Subspace pocket," Ami sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose.

Minako glared at her as she flipped through her notes. "Thank you."

"That is intended for your Sailor Senshi items only," Setsuna pointed out.

"Geez, Setsuna, you sound like Artemis," Minako muttered. "I only have my transformation wand in there, and my_subspace _pocket's so big and empty; what's the harm in keeping a few extra things on hand?"

"You really are certifiable," Setsuna sighed, shaking her head.

"Definitely," Rei agreed.

Minako ignored them; she'd found the relevant page. "Aha! Into Ruin's base…find Corey…there it is! Two." She flipped it shut. "Okay, you were right, Ami, it_is_ two. Sorry." She felt her cheeks heating up. "Anyway, two; it gives Ruin something else to focus on, which in turn buys Corey more time. Three!" She trailed off. "Uh, three was…" She scratched her head and opened the notebook again.

"Uh, Minako?" Haruka called. "Maybe you should go lie down? You're brain's clearly not working properly anymore."

"Anymore?" Makoto snickered.

The blonde flipped through pages quickly. "Where did I…oh, right. Here we go."

Rei uttered an exasperated sigh and began massaging her temples.

"Three; it may even convince Ruin that there's no point in killing Corey at all."

"How do you figure that?" Michiru asked.

"Think about it. He's going to see us fighting. Once the rest of you defeat me, and blast me off Tokyo Tower-"

"What?!" Usagi demanded, ending her silence.

"He'll see what you did to me, and realise you'll do _anything_ to protect the Silver Crystal. That, in turn, makes killing Corey pointless because if you aren't swayed by his death, it's a useless threat. Don't worry, it's all in your script."

"Script?" Usagi echoed.

"Yeah!" Minako said enthusiastically. "After I'd worked out the basics of my plan, I still couldn't sleep, so I figured I'd come up with some basic dialogue and fight choreography. It's nothing fancy, but a little preparation never hurts, right?!" She reached into her handbag and retrieved four pink booklets. "Okay. Ami, that's yours. Mako, Rei, these ones are for you, and this one is yours, Usagi."

Makoto stared down at the booklet in disbelief. "You made these yourself? Last night?"

"You certainly used a lot of glitter," Ami noted. "And the illustrations are…interesting."

"Uh-huh," Minako replied. She placed a finger on her cheek as she stared up at the ceiling. "I _did_ start to get tired about three AM, but by that point I was too busy to sleep, so I snuck downstairs and made a coffee using dad's machine. It was _awful_, but it woke me right up!"

"Gods help us," Rei groaned. "She's high on caffeine!"

"Here's a suggestion for the next time you find yourself in that situation," Haruka said. "Just go to sleep!"

The blonde gestured at her notebook and the scripts in confusion. "But then who would have finished all this?"

"Now I understand," Hotaru said suddenly, glancing at Setsuna. "Certifiable."

"Yes," the older woman agreed. "Very much so."

"Where are our scripts?" Michiru asked.

Minako grinned sheepishly. "Oh, I figured the plan would work best if it was just us Guardian Senshi fighting. It's nothing personal; I just don't think I'd stand much of a chance against all eight of you. We need it to last at least a couple of minutes if we're going fool Ruin."

"Hold on!" Makoto interrupted, looking up from her 'script'. "You've got me saying that you and Corey have only been together for three weeks, and you'll_move on_? I'd never say that! That's horrible!"

"Of course it is," Minako agreed. "That's the point. We're so close that we could never actually fight; not without acting very differently from our normal selves." She shrugged. "But Ruin doesn't know that. So he should believe you as a bitch, no problem!"

"A _bitch_?" Makoto asked, her green eyes flashing dangerously.

"Oh, just for this little act!" Minako assured her, laughing nervously. "I don't really think that!" Her pupils doubled in size in an instant, and she dropped her lips into a pout. "Besides, I'm doing all of this to save Corey, and it gives me a great starting point for some serious angst!"

"Well, I guess I see your point," Makoto sighed. "If it helps you get motivated, or whatever…I can do this." Her eyes narrowed again. "Stop trying to use that look on me, I already agreed!"

"Why does my script have a unicorn on it?" Rei asked randomly.

"Oh." Minako peered over at the booklet and shrugged. "Um…I don't know. That was after the coffee; everything's a little fuzzy from there."

"I like the picture of Usagi and me on her script," Mamoru said idly.

Usagi just remained silent, reading through the booklet with a frown on her face.

"I thought you'd like that!" Minako cooed. "I got writer's block for a while and decided to draw instead." She looked back towards the Outers and found them staring at her in disbelief.

"You're the _leader _of the Guardian Senshi…" Michiru said slowly, clearly horrified.

Pluto frowned. "All jokes aside, I'm beginning to fear that you really _are _insane."

"Maybe I'm a little hyperactive," Minako admitted, "but I'm not _insane_. I still know what's real and what's not." She randomly raised her hand and waved at thin air. "Hi, how are you? Oh, not at all, don't even mention it. I'm glad you enjoyed the cookies!"

They all peered at the empty space in awkward silence.

"Minako," Usagi began, flipping through her own 'script'.

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding," Minako laughed. "But you should have seen your faces!"

"That's not what I meant," Usagi said, her voice wavering. "I don't want to do this."

"Oh." Minako frowned. "Why not?"

"I don't want to get into an argument with you; even a fake one. I definitely don't want to _fight _you, it's too dangerous! You've got us using our powers and everything! What if one of us gets hurt?" She flipped to the next page. "You want me to use Silver Moon Crystal Power on you?! What if it kills you?!"

"It won't," Minako said confidently. "Because you'll be keeping the power low. I _trust _you, Usagi." She looked around the room slowly. "I trust _all_ of you with my life. I know that if I'm hurt, it won't be intentional, and I'm willing to take the risk if there's even a chance it gets me to Corey."

"But we could think of something else. There's still time!" Usagi argued. "We already tried this idea against Kunzite, and it didn't work!"

"Because we didn't commit!" Minako argued. "There was never anything more than some angry words in play! If we take it further, we can convince Ruin; I know it!"

"Like what?" Haruka asked her. "I may be in the minority, but I'm actually starting to _like _this plan! It's bold, it's daring, and yeah, it's a little nuts…but most good plans are." She folded her arms. "At least Minako's _got _a plan, as risky as it might be. Can anyone else say the same?"

"If you _do_ have a plan, please let me know," Minako agreed. "Mine isn't perfect, but it's all I have. Believe me, I'm not all that keen on screaming at you and fighting, either." She felt her determination rising. "But it's for Corey, and I'll do _anything_ to save him." She laughed abruptly. "Except for, you know, turning on you and trying to steal the Silver Crystal; I wouldn't _actually_ do that!"

"I don't know." Usagi was clearly still conflicted.

"Please, Usagi," Minako said, moving to kneel before her; she took her friend's hand in her own. "What if it was Mamoru in Corey's place? What _wouldn't_ you do to save him?"

Mamoru squeezed Usagi's shoulder gently and smiled gently.

"I'd do whatever it took," Usagi admitted.

"Just as I would for Corey," Minako said, smiling faintly. "I know it's risky, and it's crazy, but it's our only chance at finding Corey in time."

Usagi sighed and nodded slowly. A small smile spread across her lips. "Okay, Minako. Let's do it."

"Okay!" Minako cried, clapping her hands together enthusiastically. "If you'll all turn to the first page of your scripts, we can give this a practice run…"

* * *

><p><em>Now...<em>

Venus stepped out of the portal into a large, empty chamber. Antique gas lamps hung on the walls, lending the room a dim, eerie atmosphere. _Ami mentioned them in her description of Wrath's base. I guess maybe he designed this one, too? _She nearly toppled over as a wave of nausea suddenly rushed over her, and as she leaned forward by reflex, her back erupted in pain again. _Ami left that out of her description of portal travel! I really hope I don't have to fight anyone_, _because I don't think I'd last long in my condition. _

She glanced down at her uniform, noting the small rips and tears in her gloves and skirt. _Usagi really did a number on me with that last attack...and it was at low power! _She suddenly felt a little bad for anyone on the receiving end of a genuine blast.

Venus heard footsteps, and glanced up to see a familiar redhead entering the room.

"What the hell?!" Sailor Pride swore. Her scythe shimmered into existence in her hand and she began stalking towards Venus. "I don't know how you got in here, Senshi, but-"

"Hold, Pride!" Ruin ordered as he emerged from the portal. "Sailor Venus is our guest, and you will treat her appropriately."

"Of course, Lord Ruin," Pride answered, lowering her weapon. "I didn't realise…"

"Be sure you keep Sailor Fury under control while she's here," he ordered, before turning to Venus. "She's quite obsessed with you, you know."

"I'd noticed," Venus muttered, trying desperately to mask how much pain she was in. "I'm not here for idle chitchat with your underlings, Ruin. Where's Corey?"

"An excellent point," Ruin agreed. "I'm glad to see we share a mutual dislike for wasting time. Follow me."

Venus followed after him, ignoring Pride's icy glare as they passed her and exited the large chamber. He turned right, down a long hallway; there were sets of doors periodically, but they passed all of them and continued, finally turning left. _This place is a maze_, she thought worriedly. _This may present a problem if we get stuck in here._

She reflected on the battle as she walked. _I hope I didn't hit Ami too hard;_ _I kept my Crescent Beam as weak as I could, but I'm sure I saw blood. Hopefully Mako forgives me for that punch, too…though she got me pretty good with that clothesline, come to think of it. _Her burned arm and side reminded her that she hadn't been the only one to go off script. _Rei really did a number on me. I was _not _expecting her attack at all! _The same arm had given out as she tried to descend from Tokyo Tower; her back throbbed painfully as she remembered. _It almost killed me when it came to the finale._ She shook her head slowly. _Me and my great ideas…_

It wasn't just the attacks; Venus had gone off script with her words as well. _I hope I didn't hurt Usagi's feelings too badly. That line about sacrificing us just flew out of my mouth before I even realised it. _That concerned Venus. _Do I actually resent her somewhere deep inside? I wouldn't have thought so before tonight, but those words had to come from somewhere, right? _She sighed quietly. _Please forgive me, Usagi._

"You seem distracted," Ruin observed.

_Get your head back in the game, Minako! _"I was just reflecting on what happened tonight. I can't believe what Sailor Moon was willing to do."

"Yes. She's a true leader, your princess. She understands that sacrifices must sometimes be made."

"You actually sound like you agree with her," Venus noted coldly.

"I do. She made the right decision in her situation. Just as you made the right decision in yours. After all, if you want something badly enough, you must be prepared to fight for it; even against all reason and logic."

Venus nodded mutely, surprised by his words. _That was almost…philosophical._

"In here," Ruin announced, pulling open a nondescript door and stepping through. Venus followed, and found Corey suspended from the ceiling, unconscious.

"Corey!" she cried, rushing forward. He was covered in sweat. "Hey, you, come on! Wake up!"

His eyelids fluttered, but refused to open.

Venus felt a growing concern. "Corey?"

* * *

><p>Corey wasn't sure where he was, but it was dark, and quiet; that suited him just fine. He'd been overwhelmed by the Revenant Knight's psychic attack; watching the woman he loved die repeatedly was quite unpleasant, and the strain on his mind had eventually caused him to pass out. Now, he found himself here, thinking about the rest of his time in captivity. <em>Wherever here is<em>.

_The Revenant Knight was right about one thing_, he admitted. _I did fail. As Guardian Knight of Justice, as Elder Knight...I just wasn't good enough; I wasn't strong enough. When things got tough, I ran away and hid behind my love for Mina. I didn't want to see how bad things had gotten. I didn't want to see the warning signs that we were headed for disaster. I didn't want to accept that Garrod and Marus were drifting away...until it was all too late, and I had no choice_but _to accept it. _He sighed. _How could I have been Corval? We're so different. _I _wouldn't have made the same mistakes; I _know_ that!_

He became aware of another presence, and looked up to see…

"Dawkins?"

The older man smiled as he looked down at him. "Hey, kid."

Confusion set in. "How…what are you doing here?" The likely answer came to him quickly. "Oh. This is just another of the Revenant Knight's illusions, right? What's the matter? Run out of ways to kill Minako so you thought you'd start on someone else?"

"I don't know who this Revenant Knight is…but I'm pretty sure I'm not an illusion." Dawkins sat down beside him, and slugged him gently in the arm. "It's been a long time."

Corey's eyes narrowed. "Am I dreaming, then?" He clicked his fingers. "You're my subconscious?"

Dawkins snorted. "God, I hope not. I love ya, kid, but if I had to spend any serious amount of time inside your head, I'd probably kill myself." He shrugged. "I don't know what to tell you. I was sitting up against the bar at the Forge, dying…and then I was somewhere else. There was a woman, in a white dress – a real looker, come to think of it. She told me that you needed 'a talking to'. I agreed, and then I was here."

Corey sat up. _White dress?_ "This woman…did she tell you her name? Think carefully!"

"Serena?" He thought about it a moment longer. "No, that wasn't it…"

"Selene?" Corey asked cautiously.

"That's the one," Dawkins agreed. "A real classy lady."

_What the hell is going on_, Corey wondered. "And she told you I need…a _talking to_?"

"Those were her words." Dawkins shrugged, leaning back. "So, what's bothering you, kid?"

Corey still wasn't entirely sure what was going on, but this didn't feel like any other illusion or trick he'd been caught in. He didn't know how it was possible, but it seemed Dawkins was real. _And maybe that's just who I need right now_, he admitted.

"I got my memories back," he said slowly. "Of my past life. They weren't exactly what I expected, though."

"How so?"

"Corval, my past self? He was just so…idealistic. Naïve, in some ways. He served the Moon Kingdom as Guardian Knight of Justice, but when shit got real...he couldn't handle it."

"Why do you think that is?" Dawkins asked.

"He wasn't ready," Corey admitted. "It felt like he was barely out of training himself when leadership fell to him. He had the knowledge, and he had the training, but he lacked the discipline, or the confidence." He bowed his head. "He panicked. He ran away and buried his head in the sand. He hid behind his love for…Mina. He was still bothered by the injustice around him, but he tried hard not to see it."

"That doesn't sound so bad," Dawkins countered.

"There's more," Corey muttered. "His fellow Guardian Knights turned on the queen, in the end…and he let it happen. I see that now. There were signs, early on, that something was amiss. Looking back now, with the benefit of hindsight? They're impossible to miss. But at the time, that same idealism I mentioned earlier blinded him to their turn. He wanted so badly to just believe that everything was fine; he couldn't believe that they would betray him, or their oaths. In the end, the Guardian Knights all died in a pointless struggle, and the Moon Kingdom was destroyed. Because of Corval…"

Dawkins shrugged. "It sure sounds like he screwed up royally, kid. My main question for you would be...so what?"

"So what?" Corey repeated. "What do you mean, so what? How am I supposed to ignore a screw up of such epic proportions? Corval was a _failure_, John. _I'm _a failure-"

"Hey!" Dawkins snapped. "Cut that shit out! You're _not _a failure!"

"How can you sit there and say that, after what I just told you?"

"How can you sit there and think it?" Dawkins retorted. "You're _not _a dumbass, Corey…so stop acting like one." He pushed himself to his feet and began to pace back and forth. "So you screwed up in the past. I get that it must hurt to have to admit-"

"You're not going to pull that pseudo-psychiatrist crap on me again, are you?" Corey groaned. "I've accepted the past-"

"No, you haven't! You've acknowledged it, but you haven't accepted it at all." He sighed, and shook his head slowly. "I can hear it in your voice; you're sitting here wallowing in self-pity, for god's sake!"

Corey actually felt a flash of anger. "I'm not wallowing-"

"Yes, you are! You can lie to me all you like, kid, but I got to know you pretty goddamn well over our time together, and right now, I can tell you're full of it!"

_Am I lying to myself too_, Corey wondered. _I guess I am. The truth is…_

"Talk to me, Corey. I'm here for a reason. Let's get you through this."

"I don't want to be Corval…" he confessed.

"But he's your past self. You already _are _him."

"Yeah."

"Don't hold back," Dawkins said softly. "Tell me what you're really thinking."

"Corval was an idiot!" Corey snapped. "A naïve, idealistic moron! He kept waiting for things to get better on their own, instead of taking action and _making _things better! Maybe I wouldn't have gone so far as to turn on Queen Serenity either, but for god's sake, he should have done _something_! I would have!"

"Look, kid, I understand you don't like the idea – in fact, that's pretty obvious – but lying to me won't help. Stop saying Corval, and him. You _were _Corval; it sounds like that's a pretty big part of your problem."

Corey sighed. "I know. I thought I'd come already come to terms with that, but as soon as I had to explain it to you, I fell back on 'him' and 'Corval' rather than 'me'. I don't know why. I guess, maybe, I was ashamed?" He lifted his shoulders in a shrug. "But you're right; I _was_ him. _I_ made those mistakes. I know that. Talking about Corval like he was a different person doesn't make it true."

Dawkins nodded slowly. "Corey, I'm not gonna sit here and toss idle platitudes at you. You're a smart kid. You already know exactly what you need to do."

Corey nodded. "Yeah."

"Sitting here, wherever we are, feeling sorry for yourself? That's not helping anybody, especially not you. You need to come to terms with what happened back then. You can't change your past; you can only learn to accept it. Own those mistakes you made, and learn from them, so you don't make them again in this life."

Corey glanced sidelong at his mentor. "You really think it's that easy, huh?"

Dawkins shrugged. "We're all human, Corey. We all make mistakes. We all fall down at some point. What's important is how we react. Are you going to stay on the ground, feeling sorry for yourself? Or are you going to pick yourself up and get back in the fight?"

Corey closed his eyes, and nodded once. "I'm gonna get back in the fight."

"Damn right you are!" Dawkins extended his hand. "Come on, kid; on your feet!"

Corey accepted his hand and allowed his mentor to pull him to his feet. "I still don't know how you got here…but I'm glad you came. I knew all of that, I guess…maybe I just needed to hear it from someone else."

"That'd make sense; since when do you ever listen to yourself?" Dawkins laughed. "Don't worry about it. I gave you a _lot _of pep talks over the years; what's one more?" He clapped Corey on the shoulder, serious again. "So, you're okay now, right? You know what your next step is?"

"Yeah. I have to take those failures, and use them as motivation. One thing I know for sure is I _won't_ repeat the same mistakes again. I'll be the best Guardian Knight of Justice I can be; I won't let this world fall like the Moon Kingdom did."

"I am glad to hear it, my faithful servant."

Corey whirled about to find the familiar visage of Selene watching him. "Selene?"

"I have watched your talk with much interest, Corey. It seems you have finally come to an understanding about yourself." She turned to Dawkins and smiled. "I thank you for your help, John Dawkins. It is most appreciated."

"Hey," Dawkins shrugged. "Anything for Corey."

"I fear you must go now," she said apologetically. "I cannot keep you here any longer."

"Yeah," he sighed. "I figured you'd say that." He nudged Corey. "You'd better be taking good care of that Kanenaga for me!"

"I clean and polish it once a _month_," Corey retorted. "You were cleaning it too often; that's actually bad for the blade!"

"Bullshit," Dawkins muttered, before laughing abruptly. "It was good seeing you again, kid. It felt just like old times, didn't it?"

"Yeah. It did," Corey said, feeling a sudden tightness in his throat.

"I'll see ya around." Dawkins began to fade from view.

"Wait!" Corey called. "Listen, the last time…I never got a chance to say-"

"You never had to, Corey," Dawkins said softly, raising his hand in a mock salute. "Take care of yourself."

He disappeared from view, and Corey sighed. "Goodbye, my friend."

"He is an…interesting man," Selene observed. "You clearly care for him a great deal."

"I do." Corey turned to face her. "Not that I'm ungrateful, but why did you bring him here?"

"I could see that you were right on the brink of a realisation," she said softly. "You just needed that last, gentle push...so I reached into your mind, and found the man most likely to reach you." She gestured to him. "You understand, now."

"I do. I can't change the past. I can only accept it, and move on, ensuring that I don't make the same mistakes again."

"So at last your doubt is reconciled. Corey _and_ Corval, working together as one. As it should be."

He frowned. "There's one more thing I have to do, though, isn't there? I have to retake my oath."

She smiled coyly. "How long have you known?"

"Well," he admitted, "I didn't know for sure until you appeared just now; I can't think of any other reason for your presence." He scratched at the stubble on his chin. "But I had my suspicions after a week of training yielded barely any improvement. I wound up reflecting on my oath one night, and realised the answer was hidden in the words, right in front of me."

"Until your final breath," she said softly.

"Yes. My final breath was taken on the floor of the Chamber of Prayer. I _died_, and was reborn as Corey…but I didn't take the oath in this lifetime; that's the problem, isn't it? I don't have your blessing. At least, not in the same way as before." He ran a hand through his hair. "That's what I can't work out. I've been transforming into Guardian Justice for over three years. I've even used Judicial Flames! If I didn't have your blessing, how was any of that possible?"

"Allowing you _some_ power was necessary to ensure you made it to this point," Selene admitted. "I could not, however, coerce your oath from you; it would just be hollow words without any belief behind them. You must choose to take the oath of your own free will."

"I understand," he said softly. "It's just like when Honour invited me to join the Divine Triumvirate in the first place. He offered the choice, but it was _my _choice to make."

"Indeed," Selene agreed.

"Then, just as before, I choose to take the oath," he decided. "But…I would alter it, if I may?"

It seemed it was the goddess' turn to be surprised. "For what purpose?"

"The Moon Kingdom is no more, and my mission has changed. The original oath seems…out of date."

Selene remained silent for a moment, before nodding. "Proceed."

Corey dropped to one knee and bowed his head. "I vow once more to serve you, Selene; justly, honourably, and faithfully. I vow to stand between the darkness and the light, eternally vigilant, in defence of my princess, my friends, and this world." He took a deep breath. "I vow to serve _not_ as an exemplar, but as a _defender_ of Justice. I will stand for those without a voice, who cannot fight for themselves; those who cry out in pain and suffering under the oppression of evil. _That_ is my duty, and I will gladly carry it out…until my final breath."

"I accept your oath," she declared. "A most fitting alteration indeed, _Sir _Justice."

He felt a faint smile come to his lips. "You've never called me that. Not in this life."

"Until now, you were _not_ a Guardian Knight; I simply allowed you the use of Justiciar to assume that form."

"Did Titus know that when he gave it to me?" Corey asked curiously.

"Titus is a faithful servant in his own right," Selene admitted. "He knew…just as he knew that he could not tell you any of this. No leading you to conclusions, and no coercion. It was difficult for him, I imagine; such actions come naturally to him."

"So when you said you couldn't tell me who had taken my memories because of a promise to another servant…you were referring to _Titus_?"

"Yes. He had his own thoughts on your training, as I had mine. I did not agree with his methods, but that does not make them any less valid. It simply took you longer to reach the end of the path, and arrive at the truth."

Corey frowned. "But surely you knew that his approach was wrong?"

"The training of a Guardian Knight is not quite as rigid as you both seem to think. His approach may have been wrong for _you_, Sir Justice, but it was entirely logical; knowing what you do now, can you really blame Titus for wishing you more detached?"

_I was pretty blinded by Mina_, he was forced to admit. _Titus was there, in the end. He saw my struggle to choose a side first hand. I suppose it would be only natural that he'd try to limit my attachments in this life._

"You understand," Selene observed. "I see it in your eyes."

"Perhaps," he admitted. "I allowed myself to be blinded by Mina in the past; I think, on some level, I _wanted _to be blinded. Her insight _was_ important to me, though…she was a caring and just woman, after all. Just as Minako is. And now, with my more…pragmatic viewpoint, perhaps her insight is even more important to me today. As long as I don't start taking her perspective to the exclusion of all others...including my own."

"You have learned your lessons well, Sir Justice; the title of Guardian Knight is rightfully yours." She raised her hands, enveloping him in a faint blue glow. "Now receive my blessing once more; use your power wisely, to defend this world, and my descendent…Serenity. You are the last Guardian Knight; I expect great things from you."

A familiar power was coursing through his body; one he hadn't even realised wasn't there until now. This was the blessing of Selene; this was his true power.

He bowed formally. "My thanks, Lady Selene."

_Corey?_

"Is someone calling me?" he asked, glancing around in confusion. _Is that…Minako?_

_Hey, you, come on! Wake up!_

"You must go now," Selene declared. "Your lady love has come for you, and you should not keep her waiting."

_Corey?_

"Thank you…for everything," he said. Corey closed his eyes, and felt a strange sensation of weightlessness. Suddenly, he was falling…and then…

* * *

><p>…he began to wake up. Someone was kissing him. No, not just someone. <em>Minako<em>. He began to return her kiss as the fog in his mind lifted, revelling in the taste of her lips, and the strawberry lip gloss she was always wearing. He finally opened his eyes as she withdrew; her own familiar blue eyes came into view, and he felt a smile tug the corners of his mouth upwards.

"Minako..." he whispered.

* * *

><p>AN: And just like that, Corey's development is pretty much concluded; welcome back, Sir Justice. He's right where he needs to be now, even moving into a future Act Three. The next chapter will kick off the final battle. Thanks for reading, everyone, and thanks for reviewing - I just cracked 100 for Act Two thanks you guys!<p> 


	27. Confessions

Standard disclaimer - I don't own Sailor Moon, or its characters. All OCs, however, are mine.

* * *

><p>"Minako…" Corey whispered. "You're here!"<p>

"Corey," she sighed, pressing against him in an awkward hug; she made it work despite his suspended position and raised arms. "You're okay?"

"I'll survive." His mind was racing; he had so many questions for her. But one seemed more important than the others. "Is my mom safe?"

"She's fine," Venus assured him. "She's gonna have a lot of questions for you the next time you see her, though."

"I figured." Corey caught sight of movement in the shadows and frowned. _Ruin's here, but he's not attacking. Something's not right. _"Minako…how did you get here?"

"Oh." She hesitated, clearly uncomfortable; that made him even more suspicious. "You know that, uh…that's not really important right now. I can fill you in later-"

"Come now, Sailor Venus," Ruin said, stepping forward into the light. "Don't be shy." He tilted his head to look up at Corey. "You should consider yourself fortunate indeed; she betrayed everyone and everything she knows for you. It was quite…touching."

"What?" Corey managed. _No_, _there's no way that's true. Minako would _never _betray Usagi and the others! _He looked down into her eyes, only to find her avoiding his gaze. "You wouldn't!"

"I had no choice!" she retorted, suddenly angry. "She wanted me to just give up on you, like I gave up on my dream of becoming an idol!"

Corey frowned. _But you didn't give up on…oh! _He managed to avoid rolling his eyes. _Damn, Dawkins was right; I really am a dumbass sometimes! This is some kind of ploy, and Minako's a far better actress than I ever would have thought. Now, I just have to play along…_

"How could I just throw you away, like that acceptance letter?" she demanded, pressing against his chest again. "I _love _you!"

Despite her rather convincing anger, he felt his heart skip a beat at her words. He knew right away that she meant it; that was no act. _You do love me, don't you_, he realised slowly. _That means my own feelings aren't so crazy after all._

"You did all that for me?" He hoped the look on his face at least resembled hurt confusion.

"Yes," she said softly, looking up at him with a faint smile.

"But, what about the others?"

"I don't need them; I have you."

He smiled himself. "Minako, I-"

Ruin chose that moment to re-enter the conversation. "I do hate to interrupt, Sailor Venus, but I believe you've had more than enough time to confirm Sir Justice's condition is satisfactory?"

She glared back at him. "I'd call it _barely _satisfactory…but yes. I have."

"Well, then," he said, sounding pleased, "I assume I can count on your assistance in retrieving the Silver Crystal from the princess, then?"

Corey frowned. _Just what's your plan here, Minako? You're in here, with me…but how are we getting out again?_

Venus glanced up at Corey, and nodded reluctantly. "Yes. Anything for Corey."

"Excellent." Ruin stepped closer. "You can begin by providing me with all the information you have on your princess and fellow Sailor Senshi; their real names, where they live, their families' names, their friends-"

"No!" she replied angrily. "I _never _agreed to that! I said I'd help you get the Silver Crystal; I won't help you hurt them...or more innocent people!"

"Do not try my patience!" Ruin snapped. "You think I brought you here out of the kindness of my heart? I did so because I thought you may be useful; should that theory prove incorrect, I have other ways of obtaining the information I seek!"

Venus took a step closer to Corey as the air in the middle of the room began to shimmer. She winked up at him, and shrugged. "Sorry, Ruin. It turns out, I was lying all along!"

A brilliant flash of light blinded Corey for an instant. He opened his eyes again a second later to a very welcome sight; the remaining eight Sailor Senshi stood in the centre of the room, Tuxedo Kamen amongst them.

He smiled. _So that's the plan. _"Outstanding!"

Sailor Moon moved to stand protectively before Venus, pointing her Tiare at Ruin. "It looks like you're outnumbered, Ruin."

He nodded slowly and began to clap, his gauntlets making a dull clink as they came together. "It would certainly seem that way, Princess." A quiet laugh followed. "I congratulate you on quite a clever ruse…and a very compelling performance from you, Sailor Venus. I was completely fooled, and that doesn't happen very often, I assure you." He slowly spread his hands apart. "It makes no difference in the end, of course…none of you will leave this place alive!"

"We'll see about that!" Uranus called. "Space Sword Blaster!"

The faint cloud of smoke and ash surrounding Ruin intensified, wrapping around him like a cocoon; Uranus' attack slammed into him with enough force to shake the room but, when the smoke cleared, he remained unharmed.

"Impressive," he noted, "but I am _far _more powerful than Terror or Wrath."

"Let's see how you like this, then!" Jupiter snapped, nodding to Mars. "Jupiter Oak Evolution!"

"Mars Flame Sniper!"

The green shards wrapped around the flaming arrow as it flew towards Ruin, the two attacks merging into one. As before, it exploded against his dark aura and left Ruin unharmed.

Mars glared at him. "It's no use! We can't make it through his defences!"

Corey began to focus his power. _Let's see what I can do now that Selene's blessing is back in play. _Flames erupted around his hands, melting his bindings in seconds, and he dropped to the floor. He held them out before him, casually juggling two fireballs between them; it was one of the first things he'd learnt when training with the Judicial Flames. _Build the flames, control them...become _one _with them_, he remembered.

"Something has changed," Sailor Pluto murmured.

Beside him, Sailor Moon just stared down at his hands with wide eyes.

Ruin seemed surprised as well. "How _did_ you manage that?"

"Well," Corey said, taking a step forward, "you keep calling me Sir Justice, but that wasn't technically accurate until…oh, five minutes ago?"

"What are you saying?" Venus asked cautiously.

"Short version?" he asked, smiling as she nodded in return. "Corval took the oath to Selene a thousand years ago…and then he died, fulfilling it. As Corey…I never swore an oath at all, so I was never _really_ a Guardian Knight. An oversight that's now been corrected."

"Meaning?" Neptune prompted him.

"The Guardian Knight of Justice is officially back…and better than ever!" He hurled one of the flaming orbs right at Ruin, who instinctively raised his arm in defence; his aura caught fire and began to smoulder, but it was far from the inferno Corey had expected.

Ruin actually laughed. "This will be more of a fight than I'd expected. I look forward to it." He shook his arm to extinguish the flames; the cloud around him was barely affected. "It will take far more than that to harm me, Guardian Knight."

"I'm sure of it," Corey countered calmly, "and I'm not going anywhere."

"As much as I'd love to stay here and engage in meaningless chest-puffing with you, I have _far_ more interesting plans for you all." Ruin took a step back, and gestured at the room around them. "This sanctum was built from the ground up to deal with you. I hope you find it…entertaining." He faded from view in a swirl of smoke.

"I'm so glad you're okay!" Sailor Moon exclaimed, immediately embracing Venus; the Senshi of Love hissed sharply. "Oh, Venus, what's wrong?"

"My back," Venus admitted. "I hurt it for real…coming off Tokyo Tower."

"I told you that was a stupid idea," Mars muttered. The look of concern on her face offset the sarcasm in her tone, revealing her true feelings.

"I can see that now," Venus agreed, wincing as she shifted uncomfortably. "I'll tell you what; the next time I decide to do something so stupid, just go ahead and have me committed like you said!"

Mars managed a faint smile. "Duly noted."

"Let me take a look." Tuxedo Kamen moved around behind her and began to run his hand over her spine carefully. He frowned as she stifled another cry of pain. "It's definitely swollen…and something feels out of place."

"I think I can explain that one." Mercury looked up from her computer, a matching frown on her face. "Venus, you've got a compression fracture in one of your lumbar vertebrae."

Corey spun to face her, immediately concerned. _Not good!_

The blonde seemed more confused than worried. "What does that mean?"

"Well, in simple terms…you broke your back," Mercury said quietly.

"What?!" Venus shrieked. "Oh, god! I'm gonna be a vegetable?!"

"What?!" Moon screamed. "We have to do something!"

"How will Sailor Venus become a vegetable?" Saturn asked, clearly confused.

Corey just shook his head as everyone else sighed – except Sailor Moon and Sailor Saturn. He even loved the silly, misinformed side of her that messed up proverbs and jumped to conclusions.

"That's brain injuries, Minako!" Mercury said tersely. "You're thinking of paralysis…and the fact that you're walking around rules that out, too. I'm not sure how, but you've avoided any damage to your spinal cord so far. So long as you rest, and don't continue to injure yourself, you'll recover in time."

"Are we sure she doesn't already _have _a brain injury?" Jupiter snickered. "Sailor Moon, too, from the looks of things!"

Moon just sniffed indignantly as she folded her arms across her chest. "Too mean, Jupiter!"

Venus hugged Corey gently, and his hand came up into the small of her back almost reflexively. "I'm so relieved! I didn't want…to be…a vegetable…" She snuggled her cheek against his chest…and began snoring softly a few seconds later.

Corey looked up to see everyone else staring at her in disbelief. _Unbelievable._ "She's asleep, isn't she?"

"Looks like it," Uranus agreed, clearly fighting to hold back her laughter.

"It doesn't look very comfortable," Saturn observed.

Jupiter just shook her head and sighed. "How does she go from panicked to sleeping peacefully in five seconds?"

"I wish I could sleep that easily," Mars grumbled.

"Well…we can't just let her nap," Tuxedo Kamen said. "We need to think about leaving!"

Corey nodded. _Mamoru's right. Besides, sleeping upright's probably not doing her back any favours. _He leaned down a little. "Minako?" he whispered. "Wake up."

Moon slipped between Mars and Jupiter, inadvertently slapping Sailor Mars in the face with one of her wings.

"Hey!"

"Accident!" Moon protested. "Hey, Minako, wake up!" She prodded Venus in the ribs, then began tickling her.

"Cantaloupe!" Venus cried, standing bolt upright.

"What?" Moon asked, clearly baffled. Corey understood how she felt.

"Uh…what?" Venus echoed, turning red.

Moon looked at her suspiciously. "You said _cantaloupe_."

Venus blinked repeatedly. "No, I didn't."

"Yes, you-" Moon was poked by Jupiter, who shook her head slowly. Her meaning was clear; just let it go. The blonde shrugged. "Alright."

"Back with us?" Corey asked softly.

"Uh, yeah," Venus said, blushing lightly. "I guess I'm a little more tired than I realised."

"Well, we can't rest just yet." He turned to Sailor Moon. "Usagi, we need to-" He was interrupted by the familiar 'clink-hiss' of a can being opened.

Jupiter sounded terrified. "Oh, god, Minako, no!"

He looked back at his girlfriend, and froze. Venus was holding a can of Red Bull - where she'd gotten it from, he didn't know – and the Inner Senshi were all shaking their heads furiously. _Knowing her, she's been carrying it around in her subspace pocket for just this sort of situation. I seem to recall them mentioning something about Red Bull, once...I think it was bad._

Venus frowned as everyone stared at her. "What?"

"What's the big deal?" Uranus asked. "The poor girl's exhausted; she could use a little pick me up."

"You've obviously never seen Minako on a caffeine rush!" Mars countered. "No matter how desperate the situation is, it's _never _worth it!"

Venus sighed and held the can aloft. "Desperate times fall on disparate treasures!"

Corey just smiled as everyone else groaned around him. _She utterly _mangled _that one…but Minako's just so damned cute when she's screwing up proverbs!_

Mercury leaned in and whispered in her ear.

"Oh, come on!" Venus objected, rolling her eyes. "I've been awake for more than forty hours! Cut me some flack!"

"Don't do it, Minako!" Moon pleaded. "You remember the last time, don't you?"

"Yeah, but that was an accident!" Venus argued. "I'm actually _tired _this time, it'll probably just perk me up a little." She tipped the can back, draining it in one hit, and crushed it in her hand as she grimaced. "Yuck!" She made an odd face, then burped loudly and turned bright red.

"Nice!" Uranus laughed.

"Don't encourage her," Pluto sighed. "This is all very silly…"

"Minako?" Mars asked cautiously. "Still with us?"

Venus leaned back against Corey's chestplate and closed her eyes. "Uh-huh."

Mercury looked nervous. "How're you feeling?"

"Tired," Venus said, stifling a yawn. "Just give me five minutes for it to kick in…then point me at the enemy, and get out of the way."

"Right," Jupiter muttered. "Does anyone else feel just a little bad for Ruin?"

* * *

><p>"I want them dead!" Ruin ordered. "Every last one of them; I don't care how many Constructs it takes! Bring me the Silver Crystal, and Serenity's head by morning!"<p>

Wrath bowed silently in response and turned to leave, aware of Pride following behind him. As they entered the corridor, she spoke.

"Are you ready for this, Wrath?"

"Of course."

She glanced at him. "Are you really capable of fighting them? Even Sailor Jupiter?"

He chuckled. "I despise my former comrade, _and _his princess. Her protectors are of no importance to me."

"And Sailor Jupiter?" she insisted. "You ignored her completely."

Wrath came to a stop, and stared at her blankly. "Yes. I did...because I have no intention of harming her."

Pride shook her head; she seemed irritated. "What is it about her that drives you to such traitorous thoughts?"

He ignored her insolence; despite their recent clashes, Pride had been a good friend. That thought confused him further. _Pride and I are _not_ friends, _he thought quickly, _so why do I feel as if we are? I _am _losing control of myself…_he's _coming back, no matter how hard I fight him._

The voice in his head sounded…bitter. _It's long overdue, Wrath. _

_Shut up_, he thought idly. Sailor Pride was still waiting for an answer. "She reminds me of…happier times. And I cannot bring myself to hurt her, no matter how hard I try."

"You could _have _happier times again," she argued. "You could find someone else! I…I'm sure of it."

There was something in her tone that gave him pause. _You would have me_, he wondered._ Would it be real, like what I had with Liara? Or just a pairing of convenience? _"With you?"

"Why not?" she countered haughtily. "Better me than the enemy!"

He shook his head slowly. "I told you once, that this is _not _about sex. And the rest…I just don't feel for you." He sighed. "It matters not, anyway…after our last encounter, in the tunnels…I doubt Makoto would ever accept me."

"Then do what must be done," Pride said, her tone suddenly flat. "Finish her, along with her Senshi friends!"

Wrath sighed again. _Can I really hurt her? Could I actually _kill _Makoto?_

The voice in his head seemed to have an opinion. _You already know the answer to that, Wrath._

That was true. _We need to talk…_

* * *

><p>"We should think about leaving," Tuxedo Kamen repeated. "We've accomplished our goal of rescuing Corey, after all."<p>

"Alright, form up the circle," Mars called.

Corey hesitated; leaving felt wrong. _I just swore an oath to protect Usagi and my friends. Ruin and his buddies are the biggest threat to their safety right now. They won't stop until they get the Silver Crystal, and that won't happen without Usagi's death. _That settled it, then. _I know what I have to do_. "I'm staying."

He was met with a chorus of '_what_', as he'd expected.

"We came all the way here to rescue you!" Moon protested. "We faked a fight for you; Venus broke her back! Of course you're coming with us!"

"No," he said firmly. "I swore an oath to Selene tonight, Usagi. An oath to protect you…to protect _all _of you." _Time to come clean. _"I told you that your mother was weak, and cowardly. and that she'd failed the Moon Kingdom. The truth is, though, Usagi, so was I...and a fair share of the blame for the kingdom's fall can be placed squarely on my shoulders."

"That's…what are you saying?" Moon asked, suddenly quiet.

"Corey…" Venus began.

"I will _not _make the mistake of standing idly by again, as injustice is allowed to thrive," he declared. "Ruin, Wrath…the Marauders…they've made themselves known as the enemy. They've terrorised all of you at some point or another; they've even gone after innocents!" _My family. _He shook his head slowly. "No more. Their evil ends tonight."

Venus sighed. "Well, if you're staying, then so am I; broken back or no."

"Minako…"

"No arguments," she said firmly. "I'm staying."

"We can't leave anyway," Mercury announced, looking down at her computer. "It's…complicated, but the entire reality has shifted phase away from our own."

"Meaning…we're too far away from our own reality for Sailor Teleport to work?" Tuxedo Kamen asked.

"Right," Mercury agreed. "We're stuck here unless we can find one of their portals."

Uranus stepped forward. "Well, that settles it. I can't believe I'm actually saying this, Tinman, but I agree with you."

"Tinman?" Corey repeated slowly.

"They won't stop, Princess. Not until they've killed you, and taken the Silver Crystal for their master. We can stay on the defensive, and wait for one of them to get lucky…or we can take the fight to them for once!"

"I can hardly let you go running off into battle yourself, can I?" Neptune asked, grasping Uranus' hand in her own.

"We're already inside their stronghold," Jupiter agreed. "It does seem silly to turn around and go home now."

"Indeed," Pluto said. "I will stay as well."

Saturn nodded. "Ruin and his allies live in a strange space between death and rebirth, and my guardian planet is troubled by their existence; we must end it!"

"I suppose I _do_ owe the Revenant Knight for trying to possess me," Mars sighed. "Count me in."

"It does seem like the optimal time to go on the offensive for a change," Mercury noted.

All eyes converged on Sailor Moon. She looked around, and nodded slowly. "It sounds like you've all made your choice." Her gaze lingered on Corey a moment. "You're right…we can't ignore injustice, and Ruin is a pretty big source of it right now." She sighed. "Let's do it!"

As if on cue, the door exploded inwards in a shower of splinters, and more than a dozen Constructs stormed the room, led by one of the large, blade-armed varieties.

Venus's eyes snapped open and she uttered a strange little cackle. "These guys again? I'm so bored with Constructs!" She stepped forward, and raised her right arm into the air. "Venus Red Bull Random Crescent Beam Eruption!" Her arm swung down, and Crescent Beams began blasting from her finger like a mini-gun, skewering Construct after Construct. "Mwahahahaha!" she laughed manically. "I changed my mind! This is so much fun!"

"I want in on this!" Jupiter protested. "Jupiter Oak Evolution!"

Mars nodded quickly. "Mars Flame Sniper!"

Uranus shrugged. "World Shaking!"

"Deep Submerge!"

"Dead Scream!"

"Death Reborn Revolution!"

Following Venus' weakening of the Constructs with her attack, the other Senshi made short work of the shadow monsters, leaving nothing but dust on the floor.

Venus giggled. "I should drink Red Bull more often! I don't know what you were all so worried about, I feel great!" She whirled about abruptly and her eyes locked on Corey. "You!" she declared, planting her finger in the centre of his chest. "I told you I loved you before, and you didn't say a word!"

Her fellow Inner Senshi immediately perked up. "Oooooh!"

Corey blinked in confusion; she'd spoken so quickly he'd missed half her sentence. "Uh...?"

"Oh, come on! 'Uh' got old a thousand years ago! Eloquence, cutie; you need more of it!"

He rubbed the back of his head nervously; her sudden aggressiveness was throwing him off. "I, uh...I did _try_ to answer before-"

"Try harder," she suggested helpfully; her smile was sweet, but it clearly wasn't a request.

"Sailor Venus," Pluto interjected. "This is _hardly _the time or the place for-"

"Shush!" the blonde hissed.

Corey took an involuntary step backwards, towards the centre of the room…and bumped into something that shouldn't be there. He spun about to find Sailors Moon, Mercury, Mars and Jupiter huddled close behind him. "Uh...hi?"

Mars smiled cheerfully. "Hi!"

Corey waited another few seconds before gesturing at them. "...do you mind?"

Jupiter looked around at her fellow Senshi. "Who, us?"

"It's really no trouble," Mercury agreed.

He glared at them. "Okay, well, this is really more of a private conversation-"

Moon waved a hand dismissively. "That's fine! Just act like we're not even here!"

Corey sighed as he reached up to rub his face...and stared down at his palm as an idea popped into his head. _Would that work? Only one way to find out, I suppose. _He slowly raised his hand, palm facing the girls.

"What are you doing?" Mars asked, eyeing off his hand suspiciously.

The Guardian Knight summoned his shield, and the translucent disc appeared between them. Corey grinned wickedly as he focused his energy and willed the shield further out from his hand. There was a slight pause as it encountered the huddled Senshi...and began pushing them backwards.

"Hey!" Jupiter protested. "No fair!"

They tried to scuttle around the shield, first left then right, but Corey quickly moved his hand, keeping it in front of them. This went on for what felt like forever, until they finally found themselves pinned between his shield and the far wall.

"Not cool!" Mars yelled, hammering on the shield angrily.

"This is no way to treat your princess, Corey!" Moon cried.

"It is an interesting, if unorthodox use of his shield, though," Mercury observed, completely engrossed by whatever data she was gathering with her computer.

Mamoru stifled a laugh. "I wish I'd had something like that up my sleeve for the last five years…"

Corey just sighed and turned back to Venus; her eyes were twinkling mischievously at her friends' predicament.

"So…" she said softly, abruptly calm. "I love you. Thoughts?"

Pluto tried again. "We really don't have time-"

"Shhh!" Venus hissed, pressing a finger to her lips. "We're having a moment!"

"Yes, we are," he agreed, stepping forward and placing his free hand on the blonde's shoulder. "I'm sick of being interrupted; I think the universe owes us a few minutes, at least." He smiled as he looked down into her eyes. "Minako…you're warm, passionate, and kind-hearted…"

She frowned. "Is that…are you stealing _Corval's_ declaration of love?"

"A little crazy…" he ad-libbed quickly.

"Hey!"

"Though, if I'm honest," he admitted, with a wink, "I think crazy kinda turns me on..."

She smiled shyly and blushed.

"Oh, and you make the goddess Venus look like...well, a much less attractive woman!"

"That one's definitely blasphemy," she observed quietly, as he stepped closer and let his hand slip down around the small of her back.

He was careful not to hurt her as he gently ran his fingertips up and down her spine. "I'm sorry it took me so long to get here. I got so caught up in appearances and normalcy, that I missed the obvious; we're _not _normal, and neither is our love. It's special…just like you are." Corey let his head come forward, leaning down until his forehead rested against hers. "I love you, Minako. I have ever since Tokyo Skytree; I've been under your spell from the very beginning."

"Aww," she cooed. "Corey…"

"Well," he said quietly, "That's it. It's official now. I suppose we should probably get back to-"

"Uh-uh," she giggled, shaking her head. "We just confessed our love for each other, and I believe a kiss is traditional."

Venus tilted her head up and captured his lips with her own. The taste of her intermingled with the strawberry lip gloss she was wearing; it was intoxicating. Before he knew it, her arms had snaked up around his neck, her fingers toying with his hair as their kiss continued. He felt just a brush of her tongue against his lips and responded, feeling more than hearing her quiet moan of approval. For just a moment, the world around him faded away, and Minako was all he knew. But, like all good things, it had to come to an end…and they reluctantly withdrew from one another.

"Wow," she managed, looking up at him with sparkling eyes and flushed cheeks.

"Best kiss ever," he agreed breathlessly.

"Uh-huh," she agreed, letting her arms unwind slowly from around his neck. "More of that later, please? Much more!" She allowed herself one last giggle before her expression changed, slipping into something serious and focused. "Now that we've, um…sorted that out, we should get back to the task at hand, I guess?"

"Finally," Pluto sighed.

"That was some kiss!"

"I _know _I saw tongue!"

He spun about to find the Inner Senshi huddled behind him once more, grinning broadly. "How the hell did you four get over here again?"

Jupiter laughed. "I hate to break it to you, big guy, but your shield gave out about halfway through that kiss!"

"You must have had something else on your mind," Mars teased.

"You definitely had something _blonde _on your face," Moon cackled.

Mercury remained silent, but the reddish tinge of her cheeks gave away her embarrassment.

"Oh, please," Venus said, with a shrug, "you're all just jealous that nobody's kissing _you _like that!"

Mars glared at her. "Now that's just mean!"

Jupiter folded her arms across her chest and nodded firmly. "Very!"

"Not true, not true!" Moon protested. "Mamo-chan, come over here!"

"Oh, no!" he called quickly, "I'm not getting pulled into some kind of…kiss-off!"

"Aw, but I need to prove a point!"

Mercury didn't say anything, but her entire face turned red, prompting Sailor Moon to point at her with a trembling finger. "Ami! _You?!_"

Their focus immediately turned to the blue-haired Senshi, something Corey was grateful for. He just winked down at Venus and wrapped an arm comfortably around her shoulders.

Sailor Pluto sighed loudly and shook her head in disgust. "They're all as bad as each other! I know I said that life at the Space-Time Door was boring, but I would _welcome_ its peace and quiet right now."

"Oh, I don't know, Pluto," Uranus grinned. "They grow on you after a while…"

"I'm sure," Pluto muttered dryly.

Saturn tilted her head to the side. "Why were they licking each other's lips?"

Uranus backed away slowly. "Oh, no, I'm not handling that one!"

* * *

><p>"The first wave of Constructs was dispatched almost immediately," Pride reported, looking down at the ball of crystal before her. "I…the Eye must be broken…Sailor Venus used some sort of extremely powerful attack that I don't recognise-"<p>

"It is of no consequence," Ruin said dismissively. "It was expected; their job was simply to get the Senshi moving. Now that they're in the corridors, the _real _fun can commence!"

* * *

><p>"This is all different," Venus noted quietly, glancing at the walls. She was bringing up the rear with Sailor Moon and Sailor Jupiter; somehow they'd drifted to the back of the group.<p>

"Are you sure?" Mercury asked.

"Yes." Venus paused to study a set of double doors. "I didn't see these on my way in. It's like the corridors have been somehow rearranged."

"Likely true," Pluto said. "They have the ability to move this entire reality out of phase with our own; is the ability to redesign it at will such a stretch?"

"Not really," Mercury conceded.

"So, we're trapped in a maze filled with people who want to kill us?" Mars asked. "Great."

"We've still got my compass," Corey called. "It will lead us to Ruin."

"And what happens when we find him?" Jupiter mused. "He wasn't bothered by our attacks. Not even your fireballs, Corey."

"We'll take him down," the Guardian Knight said confidently. "Just like we took down Terror."

"So long as the result isn't the same," Venus said grumpily. "I do _not _want to have to give you CPR again, mister!"

Jupiter cried out in sudden surprise from behind her.

Venus spun about to see a clawed gauntlet gripping the tall brunette around the arm. She struggled against it as Venus and Moon dove for her.

"Get…off me!" she cried, before being pulled backwards _through_ the wall.

Venus adjusted her trajectory…and succeeded only in knocking herself silly as she bounced off the same wall. "Owww…"

"Mako! Not again," Sailor Moon whimpered. "This is just like the Skytree!" She dropped into a crouch beside Venus. "Are you okay?"

"Did you hurt your back again?" Tuxedo Kamen asked quickly.

She noted the concern in his voice, and smiled faintly. "You're gonna make an excellent doctor, Mamoru."

"Uh, thanks?"

"As for my back, it's no worse than…" Venus trailed off as the world itself seemed to flicker around them; it was barely noticeable, but an odd feeling of dread formed almost immediately in the pit of her stomach. "Something's wrong!"She turned and studied their surroundings, noticing the absence of their friends first and foremost.

"Where did the others go?" Moon asked nervously, leaning into Mamoru's chest.

"I think we're the ones who went somewhere," Venus said slowly, carefully examining the corridor through narrow eyes. "In fact, I know we are."

"How can you be so sure?" Mamoru asked.

"Those gas lamps are in different positions," she pointed out, "and that door handle was on the opposite side a moment ago. We're in a very _similar_ corridor, but a different one all the same."

"You noticed all of that?" Moon asked.

"I may get a little silly now and then," Venus admitted, "but I take my duty as Sailor Venus very seriously, Usagi. Situational awareness was one of the first things Artemis taught me when I was just starting out as Sailor V." She smiled sadly. "I miss him right now; he'd have something smart to say."

"Don't be so sure; he was a little upset when we told him the fight was all an act."

"Really?" Venus asked, frowning slightly. "He wasn't relieved I hadn't lost my mind?"

"Oh, he was relieved," Moon assured her. "For about a second…then he got upset. If it makes you feel any better, Luna chewed the rest of us out right away." She hesitated. "For what it's worth, Titus actually seemed kind of impressed; he said 'I didn't think she had it in her' and laughed."

Venus saw Moon's eyes drift over her shoulder…and widen in fear as she shrieked and took a step back. Venus turned and saw what had caused her princess' reaction; a cloud of smoke and ash was slowly drifting down the corridor towards them. It twisted and compressed, forming a familiar suit of armour in seconds. A pair of ruby eyes gleamed beneath the helmet as the Revenant Knight stared back at them.

"Princess Serenity…it's so good to see you again!"

* * *

><p>AN: I try to keep these things under 4000 words but I just can't seem to manage it! Oh, well. Thanks for your patience; this one took a little longer than usual to get out. I do have the remainder of the story planned, but only in vague summary form, so there's still a lot of making it up as I go around the main plot, lol. Next chapter; Sailor Moon and Sailor Venus face down the Revenant Knight, while the rest of our heroes find themselves in trouble as well. Thanks for reading, everyone!<p> 


	28. Obstacles

Standard disclaimer - I don't own Sailor Moon, or its characters. All OCs, however, belong to me.

* * *

><p>Sailor Moon took another instinctive step back as the Revenant Knight drifted closer, flexing his clawed fingers slowly.<p>

"Look at you…" he growled, in an ominous tone. "You're lost and alone; separated from the rest of your friends. I can almost taste you. You three will be a most satisfying meal. My projection will survive weeks on your lifeforces!" His eyes gleamed as he seemed to stare into her very soul. "And once I have devoured you, Princess, I will take the Silver Crystal from your corpse...and feast on its power!"

Tuxedo Kamen and Sailor Venus stepped between them, and Sailor Moon felt an immediate pang of guilt. _There's always someone there to protect me…someone to get hurt instead of me._

"You defend her so quickly, Sailor Venus, despite all she has done to you?"

"Of course I defend her!" Venus shot back. "Sailor Moon is my best friend!"

"Is she?" The Revenant Knight's empty red eyes narrowed as he stared at her; his fingers coming together before his body. "You claim she is your friend, but where was she when you needed her most?"

"Venus?" Moon turned slowly to face her. "What's he talking about?"

"It's nothing…he's just trying to confuse me!"

"You are more than confused enough without my help, _Minako_! I see the truth in your mind; you were in crisis…uncertain of yourself. Unsure of who you were. Your life fell apart…and your best friend was nowhere to be found! You try to pretend it did not hurt, but you know deep down inside that she abandoned you. She left you all alone, to pick up the shattered pieces of your life!"

"Minako," Moon whispered.

"Don't listen to him!" Tuxedo Kamen shouted.

"Stop it!" Venus demanded, her fists clenched at her sides. It almost looked like she was struggling against an invisible force. "Get out of my head!"

"And you, Princess Serenity…" The Knight's eyes flashed as he drifted closer. "You are doomed to a life not your own…the hand of fate constantly guiding your every movement, your every decision."

"No," she whispered. "I've accepted my destiny!" She felt tired; her mind was sluggish, clouded with fog.

"Have you?" His head tilted slowly to the side. "Yes. Perhaps you have. You believe that you can accomplish anything…as long as you have your friends by your side?"

"Yes!"

"Friends like _Minako_?"

Moon glanced at her fellow blonde; Venus seemed dazed herself. "Yes…"

"But is she truly your friend? Think carefully, Princess…"

_Of course she's my friend_, Moon thought quickly. Somehow, though, those weren't the words that left her lips. "I don't know. I think so?"

"Usagi?" Venus asked. It seemed she'd broken free of her confusion, at least momentarily.

"Usako, listen to me!" Tuxedo Kamen pleaded. "You aren't acting like yourself!"

"You see it, now," the Revenant Knight observed. "She has been drifting away from you for years. All you ask for is a little time now and then…but she is too busy for you."

"Yes…" Her heart began to ache. "We never see each other anymore…and then, when we did…"

"She stole your new friend from you."

"Corey…" Moon whispered. _No…Minako didn't steal him from you, because he wasn't yours to begin with. He's _still_ your friend! Don't…listen! _It was no use; his voice was hypnotic. Everything he said made a strange sort of sense.

"Deep down inside, she resents you and your power!" the Knight continued. "She wants it for herself, _Usagi_! Your power, your fame…your very life!"

"You were so happy to be Sailor V again," Moon said, finally seeing the truth. _Minako's been playing me from day one…just biding her time, waiting for her moment! _"You loved the attention!"

"What?" Venus asked. "Usagi, no! I-"

"She believes she should be leader, as she was in the past. Sailor Venus will turn on you, _Usagi_…she will try and take the Silver Crystal for herself! It is only a matter of time..."

It felt as if a terrible darkness was closing in around Sailor Moon; sweeping over her like the waves of the ocean. "It's mine," she said coldly. "You took my friend from me; would you take _all _of them if you could?" Her anger was building now. _How could I ever have believed we were friends? Minako's jealous of me…she always has been!_

Venus seemed to be growing angry as well. "I stole your friend? Wait…do you mean Corey? I didn't _take_ him from you; he was mine to begin with!"

"But it's not just Corey, is it?!" Moon demanded. "You've been pulling away from me for the last two and a half years! First, it was school; suddenly you were obsessed with your grades, like taking the make-up exams with me was some kind of horrible chore! Then, you started playing volleyball again! Excuse, after excuse, after excuse! Ever since I brought you back, after Galaxia! I gave you back your life, Minako! I would have thought you'd show some gratitude!"

"Usako!" Mamoru gripped her by the shoulders gently. "This isn't you! He's manipulating you! Making you think like this!"

She shook him off angrily and pointed a finger at Venus. "Come on, defend yourself! Answer me!"

"You wanted _gratitude_?" Venus snapped. "After you brought me back? I didn't _come_ back, Usagi! Whoever that girl was, she wasn't me! Yeah, she looked like me, and she sounded like me, but she had no idea how to _be _me anymore! She had no idea who I was!"

Mamoru turned his attention to her. "Venus, please!"

"I _needed _you, Usagi, to help me through it…but you weren't there. You were too busy with Mamoru to notice that I was struggling! So I did it myself. I put myself back together, piece by piece, all alone, because nobody else noticed that I really _wasn't _okay." She laughed bitterly. "The irony is, I really _didn't _resent you for it. I was there when Mamoru disappeared; I saw first-hand what his loss did you to, and when you got him back, I was overjoyed for you!" The Senshi of Love raised a trembling finger – her right index finger, Moon noted – and pointed. "And even after that, you still have the nerve to stand here and accuse me abandoning _you_? Of stealing _my _love from you? Am I not entitled to a little happiness of my own?" She snorted derisively. "No, of course not, because it's always about you, isn't it, Usagi? I'm so sorry that my love is such an inconvenience for you!"

"Yes!" the Knight crowed. "She takes you for granted! She always has!" He spread his arms wide, and laughed. "Your anger is so powerful!"

"It's you! _You're_ controlling them, somehow! Making them say these things!" Tuxedo Mask pulled a fistful of roses from his jacket and held them before him. "Trying to turn two best friends against each other for your own disgusting needs is sickening; I won't allow it to continue!"

He hurled the roses forward, and they flew through the Revenant Knight's face, dispersing the cloud; he howled with rage, and swung his claws at the tuxedo-suited warrior, slamming him against the wall.

Sailor Moon suddenly felt awake; her mind was clear, and she could think again. All of her anger melted away in an instant. "Minako?"

Venus looked similarly confused. "Usagi…why are we fighting?"

"I don't know! I just felt…angry. Angry that you and I aren't as close as we used to be."

"Maybe we have drifted apart a little," Venus admitted. "But we're older now, Usagi. We have other commitments. University, our families, our Senshi duties…and our _awesome _boyfriends! Maybe we can't hang out every day like we used to, but you know I'll _always _be there for you when you need me. You're my best friend, Usagi, and I love you!"

"I know, Minako…" Moon said, smiling faintly. "And you didn't _steal_ Corey from me; you _found _him, after a thousand years apart! Of course you're spending most of your time with him; I would too if it were Mamoru and I. I'm happy for you, Minako, really…because I love you too!" She took a small step forward. "I'm so sorry for what I said!"

"I'm sorry too," Venus replied, with a faint smile. "I don't-"

"Stop this nonsense!" the Revenant Knight commanded. "You _know _what I showed you is true! You feel it, deep inside!"

The blondes turned, clearly furious.

"Oh, shut up!" Venus snapped. "You are _so _dusted!"

"Then we're going to grind that dust into…well, an even _finer _dust!" Moon raged.

Mamoru coughed as he sat up and began to laugh. "You've really done it now! I've seen both of them get angry before, but never like this, and _never _at the same time!"

Sailor Moon clenched her hands into fists as she faced the Revenant Knight once more. "You tried to turn two best friends against each other; that's low, and utterly unforgivable!"

Venus slid into position beside her. "You're a creature of anger and hatred, and you can never hope to triumph over the power of love! You're pathetic!"

"On behalf of the Moon-"

"And the planet Venus-"

They levelled their fingers at him in unison. "We'll punish you!"

* * *

><p>"This is becoming uncomfortably familiar," Mercury sighed, looking up from her computer. "All we need now is an elevator shaft and-"<p>

"Don't jinx us!" Corey yelled. "With the luck we're having, we'll end up in one!"

"I don't understand what's going on," Uranus said, her frustration clear. "People don't just disappear!"

"Terror used similar tricks against us when we faced him inside Tokyo Skytree," Mercury explained. "We were separated, trapped in illusions and confronted with our own private fears." Her brow furrowed as she thought about it. "Come to think of it, we never did figure out why…"

"His obsession with vengeance destroyed his sanity a long time ago," Corey said quietly. "He wanted to cause us pain; that's all the reason he needed."

"Good point."

Mars tapped her communicator through her glove. "Sailor Moon? Sailor Venus? Are you there?" She sighed as she got nothing but silence in reply. "I feel so useless right now!"

"We'll find them," Saturn said softly. "I know it."

"Yes, we will," Neptune agreed. "Don't worry, Mars. Sailor Moon and Sailor Venus are far stronger than they seem…even with Venus' rather _odd _behaviour tonight."

"That's just sleep deprivation!" Corey protested. "She's not usually…I mean, that's…what I'm trying to say is…" He trailed off and sighed in resignation. "Okay, so maybe she _is_ a little crazy sometimes. So what? I think it's cute!"

"Cute?" Mars asked playfully. "I think our resident Guardian Knight finds Minako's crazy kinda sexy!"

"Got a thing for crazy girls, huh?" Uranus snickered. "Crazy's like misery…it loves company!"

He shrugged and cracked a smile. "If loving Minako is crazy, then hand me my straightjacket."

A tremor ran through the floor, and they glanced around at each other nervously.

"I hope I'm the only one who felt that," Neptune murmured. "Because if it's just me, it _could_ be my imagination."

"No such luck." Pluto glanced down at the floor, frowning. "I felt it too."

"So did I," Mars said warily. "Be on your guard. I sense something…an evil presence. Maybe Ruin."

The entire corridor shook violently, and Corey began to feel like he was tipping backwards. _Am I losing my equilibrium, _he wondered. A quick glance at the Senshi proved that theory wrong. _It's not me_ _that's tilting…it's the whole damned hallway! _He staggered towards the wall as forward became up, and back became down.

"Grab onto something!" Uranus hollered, gripping one of the gas lamps protruding from the wall.

Neptune leapt into a doorway opposite her, while Pluto hooked onto another of the lamps with her staff. Mercury and Mars managed to make it to a set of double-doors and wedge themselves in place against the doorframe, while Saturn followed their example, one doorway 'down'. Corey blinked into a vacant doorway of his own a second later, barely aware he was doing so. Using his abilities was already becoming second nature again; summoning his Judicial Flames, teleporting more often…he was truly back to his Silver Millennium strength.

"This is what I was talking about, Mercury!" he shouted grumpily. "You jinxed us!"

"Jinxes are completely unscientific!" she protested. "There's no such thing!"

"Tell that to our new elevator shaft!" Mars countered. "Is everyone else okay?"

"We're fine!" Neptune called up. "But we need a plan!"

Corey pulled his compass free from his belt and focused his thoughts on Usagi; the needle glowed a dull white and spun towards the 'top' of the hallway immediately. "Of course," he muttered. "I hate to break it to you, but Usagi, Mamoru and Minako are above us! Figuratively…"

"No problem." Mars leapt from her alcove to the next, and then further 'up' the corridor, criss-crossing the impressive drop beneath them. "Climbing this won't be fun, but it is possible. I say we make a go of it!"

"Most impressive, Sailor Mars; a valiant effort indeed!"

Corey's head snapped around; Ruin's voice seemed to be coming from all around them, but there was no sign of the Revenant Knight's general.

"You won't find me, Guardian Knight. I'm not really there, after all…I'm simply watching." Ruin was clearly enjoying himself from the smug amusement in his voice. "How are you enjoying my sanctum so far?"

Mars was unimpressed, it seemed. "Come out here and fight, you bastard!"

Uranus had her sword in her hand. "I second that! Let's get on with it!"

"Oh, no…watching you flail around helplessly is _much _more fun. Please, don't blame Sailor Mercury too much for your current predicament; I lifted the image from her mind, it's true, but she didn't mean to fixate on it."

"No, I didn't," she said flatly.

"You're kidding yourself if you think tricks like this will stop us," Corey said firmly. "No matter what you throw at us, we're coming for you!"

Ruin didn't sound concerned. "Bold words, Sir Justice; we shall see. In the meantime, please allow me to entertain you further with my latest creations…they're perfect for this situation, I assure you!"

"That doesn't sound good," Uranus muttered.

"No, it doesn't," Pluto agreed. "Justice, can you see anything?"

The Guardian Knight peered up into the dark. "Nothing!" _These gas lamps do create a nice ambience_, he thought, _but they're lousy at actually lighting the place up!_ A faint noise began to echo down from above. "Wait. I hear something."

"I hear it too," Mars said. "It sounds like…scratching?"

Corey's eyes narrowed as he listened intently. It was a faint skittering sound, almost like light footsteps. Something was wrong; dread began building in his stomach. A familiar screech suddenly reached his ears, and he drew his sword instinctively. "More Constructs!"

They came into view, scuttling down the walls of the corridor.

Mercury said what everyone was thinking. "Why do they have to be spiders?!"

They were unmistakably Constructs, but their appearance was unlike any of the others they'd fought so far. The familiar humanoid arms and torso remained, but they were married to a sleek, arachnid body with eight muscular legs; the forelimbs ended in sharp, metallic blades, similar to their larger, bipedal cousins. The closest comparison Corey could make was to a centaur from Greek mythology, only with a spider's body in place of a horse.

"Look out!" Corey ducked back against the door behind him as the first Construct reached him. It reared up on its back legs and stabbed at him with its blades. He parried the blows on his sword and thrust forward, stabbing it through the chest. Justiciar flashed a brilliant white, and the creature was obliterated, collapsing into dust in an instant.

"Mars Flame Sniper!" A second Construct fell into the abyss as a flaming arrow burned through its head.

They kept coming, dropping past Corey to reach the Senshi beneath him. He hurled a fireball at another of the descending creatures, and watched with some satisfaction as it was consumed in flames almost immediately.

Below him, Uranus lashed out with her own sword and severed three legs from her opponent before kicking another in its blank face. Beneath her, Pluto jammed her staff into a third, sending it plummeting down the 'shaft'. Saturn slashed at the Construct before her with her Glaive, and it froze in its tracks, splitting in half a moment later as two more closed in.

"Saturn, look out!" Neptune cried.

The Senshi of Silence's reaction was impossibly fast; she gracefully dodged the first two attacks, leaping up and _over _one of the Constructs as she removed its head. It left her vulnerable, however, and her remaining opponent didn't hesitate. It lashed out, tearing open a bloody cut in her shoulder and knocking Saturn from the doorway; she wavered right on the edge for a moment before gravity claimed her and she toppled backwards.

"Hotaru!"

Corey found Pluto's panicked cry unsettling; she was usually so calm. The Senshi of Time reached out desperately, her fingertips barely grazing Saturn's own as she fell past her, into the darkness. He reacted instinctively, sheathing his sword and diving after her. _This will either be the most incredible thing I've ever done…or a miserable failure that kills us both! _He estimated her relative position and rate of fall…and blinked; he appeared right beneath her and reached out to pull her close.

"Hold on!" he warned. "This is gonna be rough!" Corey focused on the same doorway he's just left behind, and closed his eyes. He landed hard, immediately feeling the disorientation and nausea he'd expected. _I really need to stop doing this_, he decided. _Teleporting while moving is dangerous, Honour always said so! _Saturn dropped to her feet, and Corey swayed unsteadily, unbalanced again. He'd overexerted himself. _I need a minute. Gotta catch my breath…get my bearings._

"Thank you, Sir Justice," Saturn said softly; the barest hint of a smile on her face.

"Don't worry about it," he said quickly, a little embarrassed by her formal address. "Protecting people is my job. And, uh, feel free to call me Justice…or Corey. _Sir _feels a little old fashioned, don't you think?"

She actually managed a quiet laugh. "I'll try…" It was brief, but he couldn't recall seeing the normally reserved Sailor Saturn laugh before.

A sudden blur of movement caught his attention; another Construct swung around the wall and shrieked at him as it slashed for his face; he raised his hand before him…and was dismayed to find his sword still in its sheath. _That teleport really did scramble my brain...and I'm going to die because of it!_

"Silence Wall!" Saturn cried, raising her Glaive before them. A shimmering violet barrier appeared, absorbing the Construct's attack with a dull 'thud'. She pushed forward with her weapon, angling the barrier down, under the Construct's legs, and prying it loose from the wall; it toppled into the corridor with another screech, disappearing into the darkness beneath them.

"Thanks for the save," Corey managed. "That was some quick thinking!"

"Thank you," Saturn murmured, her cheeks turning a light red.

He resisted the urge to laugh; something told him she wouldn't appreciate that. _She's not so big on compliments either, I guess_. _The Senshi of the Outer Solar System aren't so bad when you get to know them a little…Saturn and Pluto, anyway._

His attention returned to the battle below. Uranus ran her sword through one Construct's head, before blasting another with a blast of energy from the blade; she was bleeding, though, from a nasty cut on her forearm. Neptune performed a rather graceful flip off the wall, and planted both of her feet in another Construct's face; it fell with a shriek, even as she used her momentum to flip back into another doorway. Corey was forced to admit it was quite an impressive move.

Mars fired another arrow that actually punched through one Construct's chest and lodged in another's face; a classic two-for-one kill. Beside her, Sailor Mercury kicked her own attacker in the chest and raised her arms before her.

"Mercury Aqua Mirage!" Several rivulets of water converged on the shadow creature and enveloped it, creating a shimmering liquid orb; it burst a second later, leaving no trace of the Construct behind.

"Dead Scream!" Pluto sent a sphere of purple energy soaring down the corridor. Corey was at a loss as to why…until it illuminated three of the Constructs, climbing back up towards them; _were_ being the operative word. Pluto's attack obliterated them, and just like that, they were clear.

"That was rather…harrowing," she observed. "Is everyone alright?"

Mars received a nod from Mercury. "We're fine!"

"Us, too!" Uranus called up.

"Saturn's bleeding, but it doesn't look too serious," Corey added. "You're okay, right?"

"It's nothing," Saturn agreed quietly.

"Hold up!" Mercury announced, a sudden beeping prompting her to open her computer. "I'm picking up something from just ahead. Er, above us, I mean." Her eyes widened. "It's Sailor Moon!" She performed a graceful leap to the next doorway above and opposite her, and repeated the manoeuvre again to reach her destination. "Through here!" She pushed open the double doors. "Oh, that's such a strange feeling…"

"What is it?" Mars asked cautiously.

"There's normal orientation inside this room. Coming from the corridor, where the horizontal is presently the vertical…it's a little off-putting."

"Can you see Sailor Moon?" Uranus called, leaning out from her doorway.

Corey frowned. "What about Tuxedo Kamen…or Sailor Venus?"

"It's dark, but-" Mercury suddenly went silent.

"Mercury?" Mars immediately leapt up to the doorway. "Mercury! Answer me!"

"Wait, we shouldn't split up!" Pluto cautioned, following behind her.

If Mars heard her warning, she didn't listen; she disappeared through the doors.

"Mars?" Corey yelled. "Are you okay?" She didn't answer. "Mars!"

Neptune cried out. "Pluto, don't go in-" It was too late; the Senshi of Time was pulled into the room by an unseen force, and the doors slammed shut behind her.

"Damn it!" Uranus swore, leaping up towards them with Neptune hot on her heels.

Corey dropped carefully to the doorway across the corridor, hearing Saturn land beside him. Uranus reached the doors first, and tore them open…to find nothing but wallpaper behind them.

"What the hell?" She lashed out and punched the wall hard. "That's not possible!"

"I'm starting to think anything's possible in this place," Corey said wearily. "It reminds me of one of those carnival funhouses; rooms built at odd angles, random twists and turns, doors that lead nowhere…"

Saturn stared at him dubiously. "And people actually go to these…funhouses? Why?"

"Well…because they're fun, I guess?" He held up his hand immediately. "Let me clarify; they're fun when a madman hasn't designed them to kill you and your friends."

"I fail to see the appeal."

"Somehow, I'm not surprised." He brought out his compass, and thought of the missing Senshi in turn; Mercury, Mars and Pluto. The needle glowed white each time and, somewhat maddeningly, pointed _down_. "They're still alive, at least…but now they're _below_ us!"

Uranus was becoming increasingly irritated. "That makes _no _sense! What the hell is going on!?"

"Easy, Haruka," Neptune said, reaching out squeeze her hand. "We're going to find them."

"Yeah, but will they make any more sense than this place by the time we do?" the blonde muttered.

_That's a good question, _Corey thought as he sighed heavily. He focused on their other missing friends; Sailor Moon, Tuxedo Kamen…and Venus. The needle swung around slowly, pointing towards the top of the corridor. "Usagi and the others are still above us." He purposefully left Minako unnamed; he didn't want to appear to be playing favourites. Not around Uranus. "It would seem we have a choice to make."

"It has to be Usagi," Uranus said quickly.

Neptune nodded. "Agreed."

"She is the priority," Saturn said, lifting her Glaive slowly.

Corey felt himself nodding subconsciously. "Splitting up is clearly a bad idea, given what's already happened…so we have to choose one group to pursue." _And they're right. Usagi comes first. _"I agree with you. Sailor Moon has to come first; the others would say the same."

"You're not just saying that because your girlfriend's with her, are you?" Uranus asked flatly.

"I'm saying it because protecting Princess Serenity is my primary duty," Corey replied, his voice equally as flat. He stared back into her eyes calmly, daring her to challenge him further.

"Haruka," Neptune said tersely.

"Right," Uranus sighed. "Sorry…I'm just unnerved by this place, I guess."

_Make an effort, _he told himself. _Usagi would want you to, for one. _"Don't worry about it. I understand how you feel...believe me."

"We're wasting time," Saturn declared, leaping up to the next doorway.

"She has the right idea," Neptune observed. "Justice, can you keep your eyes on your compass? We don't want to miss any sudden movements from Sailor Moon or the others."

"Done," he replied.

Uranus grit her teeth. "Let's go find Usagi…the sooner we do, the sooner I get to introduce Ruin to his own ass!"

* * *

><p>Sailor Jupiter stared angrily at the man before her. He wore no armour; only a simple sweater, jeans and coat…but this was Wrath, all the same. <em>Not Garrett<em>, she reminded herself. _Wrath_.

"Take…me…back," she said.

"I can't do that."

"Why not?" she demanded. "What the hell do you want from me?"

"The fighting will begin soon, if it hasn't already," Wrath said slowly. "I wanted to talk to you…before that happened."

She crossed her arms and glared at him. "You didn't seem all that interested in talking the last time I saw you."

He actually looked away. "I deserved that. You're right…and I'm sorry I hurt you."

Jupiter sighed. "You know what? I give up! You are impossible to understand! You ordered my capture…you _tortured _me…and then you told me you felt _something_ for me, and let me go! I actually allowed myself to think you could be saved; I even asked you to come with me! But the next time we saw each other, you blasted me without hesitation!" Her anger returned, even stronger this time. "What's your game, Wrath? Is this all just some sick joke to you? Is this how you get your kicks? By toying with people's feelings?"

"No," he said quietly. "I don't claim to understand it entirely myself, but…something is wrong with me, Makoto. Inside my mind."

"You're telling me," she muttered. _Oh, no…I'm not falling for this again._

"I keep seeing Liara," he continued. "Only, she speaks to me now…she tells me I'm making a mistake in following this path. There's another voice, too; he argues with me constantly. He tells me I'm doing the wrong thing. Making the wrong choices. I tried to deny his existence for a long time, but…" Wrath bowed his head. "He is Garrod; the _real _Garrod."

Jupiter took a step backwards. _He's got at least two different people bouncing around inside his head? I joked that he was crazy, but...well, he really is! And that's not good; though it_ does _explain his instability. _The brunette tried to remain resolute in her commitment to ignoring him. _This isn't the same Wrath who tortured me, though, _she realised._ It's not even the same Wrath who let me go. His personality has changed again. He's even closer to...no. _She immediately shook her head. _Garrett's not real. Garrett _is _Wrath. _All the same, no matter how hard she tried to fight it, his words had caught her attention. "Garrod…as in the former Guardian Knight of Honour?"

"Yes. He's been silent a long time, Makoto, but he's gaining strength now." Wrath looked into her eyes. "Ever since I met you."

_Don't, Makoto_, she thought desperately. _Don't fall back into this…Minako was right! Nothing good can come of it. He's a traitor, a murderer, and he wants to kill your princess! Your friend! This can't work! Tell him you don't care. Tell him to take you back to the others! _That didn't happen, however.

Instead, she simply sighed…and closed her eyes. "Go on."

* * *

><p>Sailor Moon dodged another blast from the Revenant Knight, shrieking involuntarily as she felt the heat on her legs. Their own attacks had been ineffective so far – Tuxedo Kamen's roses seemed to fly right through the Revenant Knight's aura, but they only stopped him for a couple of seconds. Venus' Crescent Beam was damaging the defensive cloud of smoke, but it wasn't strong enough to punch through and hurt the creature beneath it.<p>

"We have to get out of this corridor!" Mamoru shouted. "It's too narrow, there's no room to move!"

"Through here!" Venus called. She tore open a door at random, then span and blew a kiss into her hand. "Venus Love and Beauty Shock!"

The golden heart crashed into the Revenant Knight, and he actually stopped as he growled in apparent pain; yet again, Venus' attack seemed to damage his aura. Sailor Moon stared at him, her mind racing as she suddenly worked out why. The Knight raised his fingers and fired another blast at her, and Tuxedo Kamen pulled her through the door at the last minute. She stared at Venus, watching as her friend slammed the door shut behind them and turned the latch. _Is that the reason he's hurt by her attacks? Could it really be that_ _simple?_

Mamoru gestured at the door. "Venus, I don't think locking it's going to stop him!"

"Do you have a better idea?" she asked.

"No, I suppose not."

"Then stop complaining about mine and come up with one already!"

Sailor Moon looked around the room. "What's the point of an empty room?" There wasn't even as much as a shelf on the walls.

"Most of this place hasn't made sense so far," Venus said with a shrug. "Why would it start now?"

"You can't hide from me!" the Knight taunted; wisps of black smoke began curling up under the door.

"I suppose that's a fair point." Moon agreed. "Listen, Venus…I have an idea."

Venus smiled wearily. "Let's hear it, O' fearless leader!"

"What?" Moon shook her head slowly; Venus was maddeningly calm right now. Almost casual.

"Sorry…just blowing off a little steam. You know how it is." She switched back to serious effortlessly. "What's the plan?"

"Whatever it is, you need to do it quickly!" Tuxedo Kamen warned. "He's getting bigger!"

Moon glanced at the door and blanched; he was indeed. "Uh, right! Your attacks seem to hurt him, or at least his aura."

"I noticed," Venus agreed. "I'm not really sure why; you're the strongest Senshi here…"

"It comes down to compatibility, don't you see? The Revenant Knight is a creature of darkness, as much as he's a creature of evil and injustice! _Your_ attacks, at least some of them, are light-based!"

Venus nodded quickly. "Makes sense so far."

"I thought…" Moon hesitated. "I thought that if I hit him with everything I have…perhaps you might be able to punch through his aura while he's distracted? In theory, once we get through that, the Silver Crystal can hurt him, just like last time."

"I like it…but I'm not sure any of my attacks are powerful enough."

Mamoru sounded annoyed. "Can't you just use one of those…what was it? Crescent Beam Eruptions! Like you did before!"

"Would if I could, Tux, but unless you've got a spare Red Bull lying around, I'm afraid not; I used up all that excess energy firing off the attack last time! Weren't you wondering why I wasn't literally bouncing off the walls this entire time?"

"So that's it?" he retorted. "You're just giving up?"

"No," she shot back, "but I…" Venus abruptly slapped her own forehead. "I'm such an idiot!"

"Not saying a thing!" Mamoru said quickly.

"What is it?" Moon asked, glancing nervously at the door; the Revenant Knight was starting to form.

"I…actually have another attack; I forgot all about it, because I've only used it once…but it was strong enough to shatter Sailor Crimson's gauntlet. It just might do."

Mamoru's eyes narrowed beneath his mask. "You didn't think that was worth mentioning earlier?"

"Well, I'm sorry, but I've been a little busy!" Venus snapped testily.

"Run with it, Venus!" Moon cried, brandishing her Tiare. "We're out of time!"

"I…see…you!" the cloud chuckled coldly as the Revenant Knight's helmet reformed. He extended a hand, and a red arc of lightning shot towards Venus.

She dove out of the way and came back up on one knee. "Crescent Beam!" The light beam hit him in the face, provoking a laugh. "Now's good, Sailor Moon!"

Tuxedo Kamen tossed another rose into the Knight's face, and he snarled as the smoke forming his helmet drifted apart for a scant moment.

Moon raised her hands, and let the Silver Crystal float free between them. _Please, give me the strength I need to defeat this monster. Give me the strength I need to save my friends! _The crystal started to glow, and she thrust her hands out towards the Revenant Knight. "Silver Moon Crystal Power!"

He recoiled, and the cloud around him solidified, wrapping around him immediately to shield him from her blast. It hit him dead on, but his aura seemed to prevent the full power of the crystal from getting through, despite his cry of pain. Small wisps of smoke curled up into the air, and Sailor Moon realised that she _was _damaging him; just far too slowly! _I'm channelling love_, she realised, _which _should _have an effect…but his hate is almost as strong!_

"Now, Venus!" she cried. "While he's focused on me!"

"Got it!" Venus thrust her hands down by her sides and closed her eyes; her hair rose into the air, fluttering above her head as the air around her shimmered with a bright golden light. Her right arm raised slowly into the air as her chain materialised, flowing around her body like a metal ribbon. It continued to extend, following her arm into the air as it began to shine brighter and brighter. Venus' eyes snapped open and she fixed her angry gaze on the Revenant Knight.

"Venus Wink Chain Sword!"

The golden links elongated as the chain folded in on itself to form the outline of a large blade of golden light. It solidified, forming a hard edge, and Venus gripped it in both hands as she leapt at their opponent. He unleashed another blast in her direction, but Tuxedo Kamen dove in front of her and spun his cane, absorbing the attack completely. Venus flew over his head…and slashed down at the Knight with all her might. "Take…this!"

The blade cut into the smoke, just above his head…and tore through the weakened aura like paper, continuing until it reached the ground. The Revenant Knight roared in pain and rage, and backhanded Venus across the room…but the damage was done; his defences had been torn asunder, and Sailor Moon's power began pouring through the tear to ravage the 'body' beneath. He began to disintegrate almost immediately; just like the last time, it seemed he was quite weak without his aura to protect him.

"I'll see you soon, Princess!" he roared. "No more projections! I will look upon you with my own eyes…as I devour your very soul!"

"I look forward to dusting you a third time!" Moon snapped back. _There is no redeeming him. He _must _be destroyed if the Earth is to be saved!_

The Knight cried out one final time and collapsed in on himself; the Silver Crystal had destroyed him completely. Moon sighed in relief and staggered backwards, suddenly exhausted. _I wonder if I'll ever get used to wielding the Silver Crystal's power like this_. She turned to find Tuxedo Kamen supporting a woozy Sailor Venus; she had a bloody lip, but seemed otherwise unharmed.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah," she answered slowly. "Mamoru was kind enough to catch me before I hit the wall over there." She gestured randomly for emphasis. "Our old friend Rev sure hits hard, though…I'll give him that. My head is spinning!"

"Rev?" Sailor Moon asked, unable to hold back her laughter; now that the immediate danger had passed, she felt almost giddy. Bleeding off a little stress was never a bad idea, after all.

"Yeah," Venus giggled. "I'm getting tired of saying 'the Revenant Knight' all the time; there are just too many syllables!"

"You can't fault logic like that," Mamoru agreed, chuckling himself. "Well done, Usako. You really showed _Rev _who's boss!"

Venus extended her fingers in the traditional Sailor V 'victory' sign. "Awesome job, Usagi! You totally dusted him!"

"You didn't do too badly yourself," Moon replied. "Wink Chain Sword, huh?"

"Yeah...it just came to me on that rooftop, when Corey was taken. I like it...thought it takes a little while to power up."

"Oh well...we got him in the end, and we didn't even need your boyfriend this time around!" Moon teased.

"Hey, Corey's still a pretty handy guy to have around!" Venus argued. "He has a sword, and a shield, and those superficial flames are really cool!" She blushed. "Plus, he's a _really _good kisser...though that's not relevant for anyone except me, I guess."

"Right. I've got my Mamo-chan for that," Moon laughed, ignoring Venus' gaff. Right on cue, Mamoru appeared beside her and leaned in for a kiss; she pushed him away in mock irritation. "Oh, no, I asked you for a kiss before and you said no, so now _you_ can wait!"

"Usako!"

"Poor Mamoru!" Venus laughed. "You should've kissed her when she asked you to!"

Sailor Moon winked at Mamoru, and tilted her head back, letting him plant a gentle kiss on her lips. "Much better."

Venus sighed, and returned to relative seriousness. "Hey, guys? All jokes aside, now that Jerkface is gone-"

Tuxedo Kamen just stared at her, a pained expression on his face. "Jerkface?"

"Yes. Jerkface!" she repeated. "It's still easier to say than…well, you know! Now that he's gone, we need to find the others. Right?"

"Right," Moon agreed. She headed for the door…and stopped. "Uh, quick question. Do either of you know _how _we're going to find them?"

Mamoru shook his head, while Venus shrugged awkwardly.

"Okay," Moon said quietly. "I wonder if the Silver Crystal can guide us to them?"

"That's actually not a bad idea," Mamoru agreed, adjusting his hat; it was scorched and torn along one side, and didn't want to stay on his head. He sighed reluctantly and tossed it aside. "Just as long as you're not drawing on its power actively; you don't want to hurt yourself."

She nodded mutely and closed her eyes, focusing on the Silver Crystal, and her friends. At first, there was nothing, but she soon became aware of a faint presence. _That's…Haruka! And Michiru, Hotaru…and Corey? _Moon got a faint idea that they were _below _them. _And climbing? Why are they climbing? _It didn't matter. She needed to find the others. _Ami, Rei…and Setsuna. Where are you? _ A sudden sense of danger overwhelmed her, along with an image of Sailor Mars; she was crying out in pain!

Moon's eyes shot open, and she found herself lying on the floor, staring up at a very concerned Mamoru and Venus. She realised vaguely that_she _was the one who'd cried out. "Was that the present…or the future?" she whispered.

"Easy, Usako," he soothed, squeezing her hand gently. "What did you see?"

"Is everyone okay?" Venus asked anxiously.

Moon shook her head as she swallowed. "They're separated…and Rei's in serious trouble!"

* * *

><p>AN: A <em>big<em> chapter this time around, but with the most action I've written in a long time. This 'pocket/alternate reality' concept really lets me have a little fun when it comes to set-pieces and scenes for the battles; I wanted to throw in some more fun fights like the ones from Act One - hopefully I succeeded!

So, next chapter; will Moon, Venus and Tux find their friends? Will they be able to just forget about what was said between them? What happened to Mercury, Mars and Pluto, and will Mars be okay? Is Wrath being honest, and will Jupiter believe him? Will Corey's truce with Uranus hold? Plenty of questions have been asked - hopefully I can fit all the answers in! As always, thanks for reading, everyone!


	29. Through the Looking Glass

Standard disclaimer - I don't own Sailor Moon, or its characters. All OCs, however, are mine.

* * *

><p>Sailor Pride stepped back, nervously glancing at Ruin; he allowed the Eye to go dim and turned away.<p>

"Impressive…"

She looked at him in surprise; it wasn't the response she'd expected following Sailor Moon's destruction of their master.

"I begin to understand," he continued, staring blankly at the wall. "I thought you all incompetent; Terror, Wrath…even you and your Sailor Marauders. But in truth, Princess Serenity and her Sailor Senshi are far stronger than even I expected. They have completely transcended their Silver Millennium power levels, multiple times over." His helmet turned slowly, staring blankly at the now-empty Eye. "Sailor Venus has used that sword technique twice, now; it is no fluke, even with her reported history of making up attacks as she goes."

Pride swallowed. "Will Lord Revenant be…alright?"

"Of course. He will reawaken in his true form once again, frustrated, angry…but alive and well. I will calm him, as I always do. Of course, gifting him the Silver Crystal would help immensely…"

Pride nodded. She was nowhere near as old as Terror or Wrath, but she knew that even they were centuries younger than Ruin. Terror had once told her that Ruin was the Revenant Knight's oldest servant; that they had been comrades when both still lived mortal lives. That thought terrified the Sailor Marauder; Ruin was clearly _not _to be trifled with.

"It's time for you to join the rest of your Marauders, Sailor Pride." Ruin turned and waved his hand over the Eye. An image of Sailors Mercury, Mars and Pluto appeared inside the crystal. "Kill them all. Start with these three." He focused the image on Sailor Mars. "But first…this one intrigued Lord Revenant on his last visit. Let's have some fun with her…"

* * *

><p>"There's no sign of Sailor Moon or the others anywhere," Mars sighed. "And that door we came through is gone."<p>

"Yes," Mercury said softly. "It seems Ruin can confuse my computer as easily as he can confuse me. The readings I interpreted as the Silver Crystal are gone now." Her shoulders slumped slightly as she sighed. "I'm sorry. I lead us right into another trap."

"It isn't your fault, Mercury." Pluto placed a hand gently on her shoulder. "This _sanctum_, as Ruin called it, seems to have been designed with one purpose in mind; killing us."

"Pluto's right," Mars agreed. "Don't blame yourself. Ruin seems to be able to get inside our heads…at least, now that we're in here."

"Why the caveat?" Pluto asked. "How do we know he can't simply read our minds anywhere?"

Mars laughed. "Because Venus' crazy plan actually worked! Think about it. If he could read our minds anytime, why didn't he just do it back on Tokyo Tower and save himself all this trouble?"

"That's a fair point. But why didn't he just read Venus' mind the moment they arrived here?"

Mars shrugged as she walked over to the only door in sight. "Maybe Venus really _is _crazy, and he wasn't able to get a clear read?" She turned the handle, and pushed it open slowly. "Oh, crap."

"What is it?" Mercury called.

"It looks like we're in for more fun." Mars stepped through the door, and into a room literally filled with mirrors. The glass seemed to run from floor to ceiling, and a way through wasn't readily apparent.

"Okay," Mercury murmured. "I _know _it wasn't me who thought this one up!"

"I believe it was me," Pluto confessed. "I made the comparison between this sanctum and a carnival funhouse in my mind; a literal house of mirrors."

Mars nodded slowly. "I think we all need to be _very_ careful with our thoughts."

"Indeed."

Mercury lowered her visor and peered at the obstacles ahead.

Mars glanced back at her. "See anything useful?"

"Nothing. They look like plain, ordinary mirrors, but in this place, who can tell?" Mercury sighed and closed her computer. "We aren't seriously going in there, are we? It's bound to be a trap."

"We have no choice." Pluto strode forward, searching for a way through. "This is the only way forward, and we _must _find the others."

"Trap or no trap," Mars said firmly, "we have to keep moving." She studied the mirrors carefully, and after a few moments, found what she was looking for. "Here. The reflection is set further back. This is the entrance." The raven-haired Senshi stepped forward, and into the maze. Her own reflection stared back at her from all sides; she found it unnerving. _I always hated these places_, she thought acidly. _I don't like the way my own eyes stare at me._

"Stay close," Mercury suggested. "It will be very easy to get separated in here, and that's the last thing we need."

"Agreed." Pluto pressed forward with her staff experimentally, testing each pane of glass. "It all seems solid enough."

"Mercury…" Mars had a sudden idea. "Couldn't we just blast through it all? Fire Soul should melt this glass, no worries!"

"It seems normal, but I don't think we can trust my computer at this stage. I wouldn't recommend it, Mars."

"It certainly seems like an obvious weakness," Pluto mused. "From what we've seen of Ruin, I find it unlikely he didn't compensate for it. Mercury is correct; we shouldn't try."

"Fine," Mars grumbled. She caught movement out of the corner of her eye, and turned to her right; her own suspicious eyes stared back at her. "Damn it!"

Pluto's voice was soft as silk; she was clearly trying to be reassuring. "Peace, Mars. This place is designed to confuse your mind. Just stay focused on finding Sailor Moon."

"Yeah." Mars continued forward and bumped her nose into another pane of glass. She punched it in frustration. "I hate this! Sailor Moon and the others could be in danger, and we're stuck in this stupid maze! Your computer's really no help, Mercury?"

"None. It tells me this is plain glass, but it won't even confirm that we're in a room. It believes these mirrors stretch off for…" Frustration slipped into her voice. "Miles."

Pluto stepped beside her and stared down at the screen. "That can't be right."

Mars turned, and began looking for the next turn. She felt something; a strange presence, drawing her further into the maze. It wasn't Ruin; it lacked the same sense of evil. This was different…almost familiar.

_Yes. Come here, Rei. I want to talk to you…_

It was a faint whisper, in her mind, in a strangely familiar voice. Mars tried to place it in her memory, but its identity eluded her. She _knew _that voice, though. She was sure of it. A strange compulsion to continue forward drove her, and she continued around the corner. _I have to find the source, _she thought. _I have to know who it is. _Nothing else seemed to matter.

"Who are you?" she called. "What do you want?"

There was no reply, and Mars sighed as she turned around. She froze. There was no sign of Mercury or Pluto. Hadn't they been right behind her a moment ago? _No_, she realised. _I got fixated on that strange voice, and must have wandered off on my own. It's like I was in a trance…I don't remember the steps that brought me here at all._

"Mercury? Pluto?" Her own voice returned to her as it bounced off the mirrors around her.

_You've almost found me…_

_There's that voice again_, Mars thought. _Who _are _you? _She turned and continued forward, intent on finding the source. "Hello?"

She rounded another corner, and paused; she'd entered a large 'clearing'. It was a circle, the walls made of yet more mirrors, with no discernible way out. But the main point of interest was the large, ornate mirror that stood in the centre. Mars knew immediately that this was the source of the voice, _and _the strange presence she could feel.

Her own reflection stared back at her as she approached the mirror cautiously. "Hello?"

There was no reply, and she sighed quietly. _Was it all in my head?_ _I look tired…I guess we all probably do. Sure, maybe I slept better than Minako did, but it was after midnight when we got here. It must be one AM by now. Maybe later? _Her reflection continued staring back at her wordlessly, and Mars was forced to admit another possibility. _Maybe I just imagined the whole thing; went on some sort of sleepwalk? _She shook her head as she reached up to rub her tired eyes…and froze; her reflection hadn't moved. It just continued staring back at her…and it was smiling.

"What the hell?" she whispered, leaning in closer.

Her mirror image suddenly reached out of the mirror and grabbed her wrists. "Hello, _Rei_…"

Mars recoiled in shock, struggling to pull herself free. "Get off me! Let me go!"

"Oh, no…you and I are going to have a nice, long chat!" With no apparent effort at all, her doppelganger stepped back, and pulled Mars through the glass; into the mirror.

* * *

><p>Jupiter waited patiently for Wrath to finish. Even she wasn't sure what she had planned; was she just humouring him, in hopes he'd return her to her friends? Or was she genuinely interested in helping him? <em>I can't lie to myself, <em>she thought despondently. _I have feelings for him. For Garrett; a man who's not even real. Am I really desperate enough to fall for our enemy? No…that's not it. I think, maybe…I want to _fix _him. And that's not a healthy start to _any_ relationship._

"I don't know if this is the life I wish anymore," he confessed. "It grows harder to justify it lately; harder to ignore the voices in my head. But I've been Wrath for a thousand years, and I've done many horrible things. How can I change now? How can I go back? Who would I be then?"

"At least consider it," she urged him. "These feelings of regret, Liara's words of council…listen to them! It sounds like they're your conscience, finally catching up with you!"

Wrath remained silent for a long time as he stared at the floor. Finally, he lifted his gaze to meet hers. "I have a wonder, Makoto. You asked me to come with you, once. You offered me a chance to be with you."

"Gar-" She caught herself in time. "Wrath…"

"Would you still have me, if I chose to leave with you tonight?"

Jupiter considered it. It was quite a loaded question. _Would I _have _him? What does that even mean? Would he really walk away from Ruin, the Marauders…from all of it, and into a relationship with me? Is that what this is? _She felt her jaw clench uncomfortably. _Would the others understand? Wrath has hurt them all. He's tried to kill Minako, Ami and Corey; even Usagi may not accept him, as forgiving as she is. _That wasn't even her greatest concern, if she was honest; she knew what she needed to hear.

"I want an honest answer from you." Jupiter folded her arms across her chest. "And so help me, if I think you're lying, I'll call this truce off and fry you."

"Ask your question."

"Do you still hate Justice?" she asked softly. "Do you still hate my princess?"

She watched as he bowed his head again; his answer was almost immediate. "Yes. I do." He even guessed the second part of her question. "I would gladly kill Justice if I had the chance…and likely your princess too."

Even though she'd expected his answer, her heart still ached. _I was so close to reaching him._

"I have hated for a thousand years, Makoto. I fear letting go just isn't that easy."

At least his words made her answer easier. "Then, I'm sorry, but…I can't be with you; not while you still hold that hatred in your heart. I admit, I thought I felt _something _for you…but I was wrong." The lie almost stuck in her throat, but she pressed on. "Those feelings are for a man who doesn't really exist."

He nodded mutely.

"You claim you don't want to hurt me," she continued, "but hating my friends? Wanting to hurt and kill them? _That_ hurts me, Wrath."

His eyes opened slowly, and his face became an emotionless mask. "I understand…and I thank you for indulging me. Perhaps it's too late; perhaps I can't let go. Perhaps I've walked this path for so long that I'm too far down it to ever make it back."

"No," she whispered. "You can! It's never too late to change! You just have to want to make that choice!"

He laughed bitterly. "That's what Liara tells me…but I fear it's not that easy." His armour appeared around him in a ripple of black. It seemed their conversation was over.

Jupiter sank into a defensive stance. "Well, then…what now?"

Wrath gestured, and a familiar armchair appeared; she'd sat in such a chair during his 'interrogation' of her. "This place is of _my _creation. You'll be safe here." He turned away. "I'll return when the fighting is over."

She frowned suspiciously. "What? Wait a min-"

Wrath faded from view, leaving her alone. Jupiter began searching for a way out, but despair began to sink in almost immediately. There was nothing but darkness all around her. _I'm trapped here. My friends are fighting…maybe even dying…and I'm _trapped_ here?!_

"Take me back!" she screamed.

There was no reply, and another wordless scream of frustration followed.

"Wrath!"

* * *

><p>"A dead end," Neptune sighed.<p>

They'd reached the top of the corridor after an intense climb, only to find a wall in their way. There were two doors, one to each side.

Corey frowned as he looked up. "The compass says they're right above us…"

"I'm getting sick of you, and that piece of junk!" Uranus snapped. "How can we be sure it's actually working at all?"

"I'm getting sick of your attitude!" he shot back. Their civility had degenerated over the course of the climb, to the point where it didn't really exist anymore. "What the hell is your problem with me?"

"I already told you! I don't like Guardian Knights! I never have!"

He felt his eyes roll almost automatically. "Oh, come off it. There's more to it than that!" He saw her hesitate, and pressed further. "Come on, Uranus, let's just get it all out in the open!"

She glared at him angrily. "Fine. You want the truth? I don't trust you! Usagi and the others welcomed you into their little group practically overnight! It was _never _that easy for Michiru and I; we were treated with suspicion and kept at arm's length for months! Only Usagi truly welcomed us in the beginning. But you…you got a free pass!"

He couldn't keep the sarcasm from his voice. "Are you done?"

"No, I'm not done! There's one more reason; the biggest reason. You…_hurt_…Michiru!"

Corey looked down at her in disbelief. "We were in a fight that _you _started! Seriously?!"

"Yes, seriously!" Uranus fired back. "You never apologised!"

He went quiet as he wondered what the best approach was for this situation. Clearly, as much as they'd been able to co-exist there was some resentment bubbling away beneath the surface, on both sides. _If I'm honest, _he admitted, _I'm still holding a grudge, against Uranus especially. _He thought of Usagi, and Minako; they'd both welcomed him almost immediately, despite some pretty damning evidence at the time that he was a threat. For that matter, a thousand years earlier, Mina had forgiven him for _murdering _someone. If they could do that, then perhaps he could let his own grudge against Uranus go.

She was glaring at him, obviously waiting for a reply. Neptune and Saturn still hadn't said anything, but he got the sense that they were waiting as well. Clearly, they agreed that their problems needed to be worked out here and now.

"Look," he began. "You and I - all three of you, really – we got off to a bad start. And I think, maybe, I've let that influence my opinion of you. I don't apologise for that; it's human nature to go off first impressions, after all." He let out a sigh as he swallowed his pride. "I can even understand your dislike of the Guardian Knights…at least _my _Guardian Knights. I may not have sided with Honour and Faith, but I aided their treachery through inaction...and failed the Moon Kingdom."

Uranus didn't reply, though her glare had softened a little.

"As for your second point, please explain to me how the hell I had it easy? Mars and Jupiter treated me like crap right up until the fight with Terror! Mercury was ambivalent for the most part, and Artemis? He was downright hostile! Sailor Moon, Tuxedo Kamen, and Venus were the only ones who gave me a real chance from the start. If I didn't have them on my side, I probably would have given up and walked away!" He hesitated for just a moment. "I had to _die _to earn everyone else's trust, Haruka. Trust me…it _wasn't _as easy as you think it was."

"I guess not," she admitted.

He glanced over at Sailor Neptune. "Lastly…you're right. I _did _hurt Michiru. Ever since that fight, I've been angry. I was so caught up on assigning blame – to you – that I missed the truth. Yes, you may have come looking for that fight…but in your minds you were protecting Usagi against a known threat. And, if I'm honest, I was just as happy to fight as you were. I'd had enough of being treated like a criminal. What I'm trying to say is…we beat the hell out of each other once. Isn't that enough?"

Uranus glanced at Neptune, then Saturn, and both nodded gently in return. "I suppose it is."

He released the breath he hadn't realised he was holding, and looked at each Senshi in turn. "For my part in our fight…I'm sorry."

Neptune smiled sagely. "Haruka?"

"I'm sorry too_._" She still sounded uncomfortable, but her anger was gone.

"We're sorry," Neptune corrected.

"Me too," Saturn agreed.

"Well, damn," he said. "It's a shame Usagi's not here…she'll never believe this conversation took place."

Neptune actually laughed quietly. "I was here, and even I can scarcely believe it."

Corey glanced at his compass one last time. "I suppose we still need to work out where we're going from here?"

"Any thoughts on that subject, Tinman?"

He let out a pained sigh. "That nickname's not going away anytime soon, is it?"

She grinned. "No chance."

"Fair enough, Stretch. I figure it's-"

Ruin's voice returned. "I see you're making new friends, Sir Justice. How touching…"

Corey glanced around, but as before, there was no sign of him. "What do you want now?"

"It's time for some more fun," Ruin declared. "Choose a door."

"Why?" he snapped.

Ruin sounded amused. "Because I told you to."

Uranus was unimpressed. "If you want us to choose, I think I'd rather stay right here and do nothing!"

"That's not how it works, Sailor Uranus." Ruin's tone was almost pleasant. "I give you my word; one of these doors will lead you to your friends. The other will almost certainly kill you. Fifty-fifty odds; you can't get any fairer than that."

"We refuse," Neptune said firmly. "We're not here to entertain you!"

"Oh, but Sailor Neptune…that's _exactly _why you're here!"

An ominous rumble sounded from above, and the corridor began to shake around them.

"Not again!" Uranus groaned.

The wall above them split with a loud crack, and the corridor began collapsing. Large chunks of stone and brick fell past them, and Corey summoned his shield as a large piece dropped toward him and Saturn.

"Now, choose!" Ruin laughed. "You're quickly running out of time!"

"Corey, the compass. What does it say?"

He grunted with the strain as another large piece of stone hit his shield, and dropped his gaze to the compass. "They're _still_ above us! It's no help with the choice at all!"

"We're already on the right," Neptune decided. "We'll just take that door!"

"It doesn't matter which one we choose!" Uranus cried. "Ruin can just change what's on the other side anyway!"

Corey's shield had developed a crack; it wasn't going to last much longer. "Well, we can't stay here!"

"Left!" Saturn cried abruptly, leaping across the chasm beneath them to land in the doorway.

"You're sure?" he asked.

She sounded confident, at least. "I feel it!"

"Good enough for me!" Uranus said quickly. She joined Saturn in the doorway, and pushed the door open. "I can't see anything! It's black!"

"Just go!" Neptune shouted. "We'll deal with the consequences once we're through!"

Uranus stepped through the door, followed by Saturn. Corey motioned for Neptune to go next, and she narrowly avoided a large chunk of stone as she jumped across the gap and disappeared through the doorway. Corey jumped…and the doorway disappeared. He crashed into the wall and reached out frantically for anything to hold on to; his efforts were in vain. A large piece of stonework hit him in the back and the Guardian Knight began to fall into the darkness below. He heard Ruin's voice one last time as everything went black.

"I have other plans for you…_Corey_."

* * *

><p>"It would only be for another few months, Rei. I'm sorry…I know you had other plans, but ever since that attack by those demon women…"<p>

It was strange; there was a nagging feeling in the back of Rei's mind that something was wrong. The shrine maiden couldn't remember how she'd gotten here. In fact, she was sure she hadn't been here a few minutes ago. Still…she spent most of her time at the shrine, anyway; her presence here was hardly out of the ordinary. Of greater concern to her was the revelation sparked by her grandfather's words.

_He's hurt more than he'll admit, _she realised. _For him to actually swallow his stubborn pride and a_sk_ me to stay on, something must be wrong. He's hinted that I'm needed before, but he's _never _come right out and asked._

Rei nodded quickly. "Of course, Grandpa. Please, don't worry about it. I'm here as long as need me."

"Thank you, Rei. You're a sweet girl…and I'm sorry I keep holding you back." He stood, and headed off back towards the shrine.

Rei knew immediately that she meant everything she'd just said; perhaps, now and then, she _did _feel a little trapped. But she loved her grandfather. "How can I say no to him, after everything he's done for me?"

"It should be easy!"

She turned to see…herself? _My younger self_, she realised in confusion. _From the length of her hair, I'd guess this is me at fourteen…probably just before I became Sailor Mars_. "How am I seeing you?"

"That doesn't matter. How many more times are you going to agree to stay here?"

"What?"

Younger Rei glared at her. "You keep extending your stay, just 'a little longer' every time. But it adds up! You're nineteen now! Five _years _have gone by, and you're still exactly where you were when you were me. What about my dreams? What about the life I wanted? I was going to leave this place, and see the world!"

Rei knew she should be questioning how this was possible, but it really didn't seem to matter. As a matter of fact, it all made perfect sense.

"Don't you remember being me? Looking out at the city on clear nights and dreaming of a better life? You've let yourself become trapped. Grandpa's manipulated you into staying longer and longer, while everyone else is off living their lives; even _Odango _is at university! But you're still here, right where you were when you were me! It's not fair!"

"No. It isn't," Rei agreed. She turned back towards the shrine. "I thought…he loved me. But he's just using me, isn't he?" Her eyes caught sight of something strange; the city wasn't in sight, and the sky was an odd violet hue. _None of this makes sense_, she thought. _But…it does._

"They're _all _using you. Grandpa, your so-called friends…bleeding you dry, little by little!"

Rei frowned; that didn't sound right. "No, they're my friends…"

"Oh, please," Younger Rei scoffed. "Would any of them be your _friend_ if you weren't Sailor Mars? They're just using you...for your strength. But they stole your life-"

"Don't listen to her, Rei!"

The shrine maiden turned at the interruption, to find a familiar blonde standing behind her. "Usagi? What are you doing here?"

"Helping you!" the blonde said firmly. "Don't listen to her! She isn't real! She's trying to confuse you, and poison your mind. She's preying on your fears...your doubts!"

"Oh, shut up, Odango!" Younger Rei snapped. "What do you know, anyway?"

"I know a lot more than you do, phantom!" Usagi fired back. "Think about it, Rei. Look at the world around you! It doesn't make sense, does it?"

"I…" The cloud was beginning to lift. This _was _strange. "Perhaps…"

"Go away!" Younger Rei screamed, flinging a sudden fireball at Usagi.

Rei shoved her friend aside and caught it, allowing the flames to disperse in the air. "No, she's right. This _doesn't_ make sense!"

Usagi turned and gripped Rei firmly by her shoulders. "Listen to me carefully, Rei. Nobody's forcing you to stay at the shrine. If you truly wanted to leave, you would have by now."

Rei hesitated. _Is that right? _Her gaze flicked over to her younger self. _I _did _have dreams…didn't I?_

"It's normal to feel a little trapped," Usagi continued. "But the shrine? It's a trap of your own choosing, Rei!" She smiled warmly. "Isn't it possible that you actually enjoy it here? Maybe you're really happy…and that'swhy you still haven't left."

The confusion began to melt away, and Rei could think clearly again. _I don't know what's happening, but Usagi, or whoever she is, is right! Yes, I worry sometimes that I'm trapped…but deep down, I know that's not true._ "You're right. Somehow…I already knew that. I just forgot."

"Great!" Usagi cheered. "Now, stop acting like such a _crybaby_…and wake up!"

Younger Rei wasn't happy. "You stupid-"

Rei turned an angry glare on her doppelganger. "Shut up! I'm curious as to exactly which dream you're angry about. Was it the one where I became a famous singer? Or is it international business woman? No, wait, I know; perhaps it's my fashion designer phase? That almost lasted two whole weeks!" She shook her head. "I know the truth about my dreams. That's all they ever were. Childish fantasies, from a girl who wasn't sure in her heart _what _she wanted to do."

Her gaze shifted, looking over the shrine and its grounds, and she smiled. "I'm older now, and wiser…and I know the truth. Perhaps I just needed to hear you whine about everything to truly realise it. I'm happy here. I'm happy following in Grandpa's footsteps. He's a kind man, with a deep appreciation for all things in life…and I would be _proud _to take over from him one day. _That_…is my true dream."

Her younger self scowled…and faded away.

Rei turned to face Usagi with a frown. "As for you...you're not really Usagi, are you?"

Usagi laughed quietly. "What gave it away?"

"You told me to look at the world around me…and your sudden appearance makes no sense either."

"You got me." Usagi slowly morphed into…another Rei. "Don't be too mad. I didn't really have a choice; you're so stubborn that you'd never have listened to me."

Rei laughed. _My subconscious, trying to protect me? Of course. _"I don't suppose I would have, no."

"Now, Rei…you really have to wake up."

Rei opened her eyes…and ducked as a familiar scythe slashed towards her neck. She caught sight of herself as she rolled backwards, noting she was dressed as Sailor Mars again. _But where am I? _She was standing in a black void…with only one other person present.

Sailor Pride advanced, a cold smile on her lips. "So, you fought your way out of it. You Senshi really are quite resourceful, aren't you?"

"How?" Mars snapped. "_Why_?"

"Oh, I have no idea,_ Rei_. My job was merely to watch…and kill you if you should awaken. Ruin does enjoy toying with his victims before he kills them; he finds amusement where he can."

Mars stepped away, and her back pressed against something cold. She turned and saw the same mirror she'd been pulled into earlier. She was sure it hadn't been there a moment ago. _Could this all be an illusion too? Is Pride even real? _

"Time to die, Sailor Mars," Pride cackled. "I'll make it quick…I promise."

She peered through the glass and saw her friends; Mercury was typing away on her computer as Pluto stared at the mirror, and Mars realised they were looking for her.

"I'm in here!" Rei cried, pounding on the glass in vain.

Pride laughed again. "Oh…you miss your friends? Don't worry, you won't be apart for long. I'll kill them next!"

Mars made a decision. _This _is _an illusion! It has to be! _She backed away from the mirror, and then sprinted right for it, raising her arms to shield her face.

She smashed through the glass and landed hard on the floor, back in the maze. Pain erupted from her forearms as glass lodged in her skin. She rolled onto her back, and froze in disbelief.

"Sailor Mars!" It was Pluto. "Where-"

"It's Pride!" she cried, looking up to see the redheaded Marauder stepping _out_ of the broken remains of the mirror.

"I'm no illusion!" Her scythe raised above her head, and began to descend. "Die!"

* * *

><p>Sailor Moon sighed. "My feet hurt! How long is this stupid corridor?"<p>

"We have been on the move for some time," Mamoru agreed. "A five minute rest couldn't hurt."

"Fine by me," Venus agreed, leaning against the wall and sighing quietly.

"How's your back?" he asked.

"Believe it or not, this actually helps a lot," she cooed. "It's almost pleasant compared to running!"

Moon felt a sudden pang of guilt; in all the fighting and confusion, she'd actually forgotten that Venus was walking around with a broken back. She hadn't whined, or complained; she'd simply kept going. _And here I am complaining about sore feet. No wonder Minako thinks…_

"Do you _really_ think I'm selfish?" she asked abruptly.

"What?" Venus seemed surprised. "No, of course not! I was just…really angry…and it slipped out."

_She's lying to me_, Moon realised. "So everything you said before was untrue? Lies meant to hurt me?"

Venus looked uncomfortable. "Well, no…but-"

"So you really _did _need my help…and I wasn't there."

"Usagi…please. Those aren't pleasant memories for me. Besides, we apologised! I thought we were done with this?"

Moon stepped closer. "Please. I want to know."

Mamoru reached for her tentatively. "This probably isn't the best time…"

"No, no…it's fine," Venus sighed. "We might as well get this out of the way now, before we start moving again. I don't want it hanging over our heads." She paused a moment, as if to gather her thoughts. "Rev was right; I…fell apart. The whole process of dying…_again_…then coming back? It screwed up my head, and made me question every decision I'd made in my life. I meant what I said before; it really felt like I wasn't Minako anymore. I didn't know how I was supposed to act, or what I was supposed to do. I felt like I'd wasted my life chasing stupid dreams of being an idol and almost flunking out of school. Sure, I was a Sailor Senshi, but what was I apart from that?" Her arms came up slowly as she hugged her own elbows. "I hate thinking about it, because, well…you all joke that I'm crazy, but the truth is, maybe for a little while there…I actually was?"

Sailor Moon felt even more guilt growing inside her. "I-"

Venus held up a hand to silence her. "None of that is your fault, though, Usagi. It's mine. I could have called. I could have asked for help…but I didn't." Her shoulders lifted in a shrug; she hid a small wince almost immediately. "I think maybe, on some level, I was being stubborn. I wanted you to notice I was struggling, the way I'd noticed your pain so many times before. But that wasn't fair of me. You'd just been reunited with Mamoru, after months apart. You were so focused on him that you couldn't see anything else going on around you…and I was so happy for you!" Venus smiled gently as she looked over at them both. "I really was. And I still am. So, please…don't feel bad, Usagi. It was a long time ago. I'm just so sorry there were enough traces of it left in my mind for that jerk to use it against us."

"Still…"

Venus pushed herself off the wall carefully. "I hold no hard feelings towards you, Usagi. Honestly." She took hold of her hand and smiled. "And if I'm not upset with you, then you _can't _be upset with yourself." She let out a soft laugh. "Besides, it worked out better this way. It shocked me into changing my study habits, and I got my grades up. You should have seen my mother's face when I showed her my first A minus in years; I thought she was going to faint!"

"That does sound like her," Moon agreed, managing a small smile. She reached out and hugged Venus gently, mindful of her back. "I know you said we're fine, Minako, but...I'm sorry all the same."

Venus smiled back as she returned the embrace. "Okay, Usagi. Apology accepted." They held it for a few more moments, before Venus stepped back; Moon could tell by her expression that she was all business again. "Now, let's figure out how we're going to get to Rei and the others."

_She really is a better leader than me_, Moon decided. _She doesn't even have to try. _She pushed those thoughts from her mind immediately. _I _know _Minako would never betray me. We're best friends, and I trust her with my life._ _I'm not listening to your lies, Revenant Knight. Never again._

"Usako?"

Moon blushed; she'd zoned out completely. "Uh, sorry. What was that?"

"I asked if the Silver Crystal could be any more help."

"I don't see how. Unless…" She did have one idea. "I'm not sure…we've never tried it before."

His eyes narrowed. "What are you thinking?"

"Sailor Teleport."

Venus frowned. "With just the two of us? Usagi, I don't think we're strong enough, especially with having to bring Mamoru along." She glanced over at him. "No offence."

"Very true," Moon agreed. "But what if I use the Silver Crystal to make up the power difference?"

"I don't know, Usako. You've already drawn on the crystal's power once tonight…and there are no guarantees it would even work."

"I'm fine," she assured him. "It's worth the risk. We'll never find the others just running around these corridors at random."

"I don't have a better idea…so I'm in," Venus declared. "Though, here's a thought. Didn't Mercury say we can't use Sailor Teleport? The reality pocket drifted away…or something like that?"

"The _pocket reality shifted phase_," Mamoru sighed.

Venus glared at him. "That's basically what I said."

"I remember…but we're moving within it, not trying to leave; I hope that makes a difference." Moon shrugged. "I'll focus my thoughts on Rei, like I did before, and channel the crystal's power into Sailor Teleport. With luck, it will take us right to her."

"Well, then, there's no point standing around wasting time," Venus said. "Let's do it. Uh…on that subject, how _should_ we do this? We usually stand in a big circle, but there's just the two of us."

After a few moments, they settled on standing opposite each other as they held hands. Mamoru was left to stand awkwardly between them.

"We're a little close, don't you think?" He glanced over his shoulder nervously at Venus.

"Oh, relax, Tux, I'm not even remotely interested," she teased. "Your personal space is safe from me."

"Focus, Venus," Moon murmured, as she closed her eyes. She felt the familiar power of the Silver Crystal wash over her as she released it. Her thoughts turned to Rei, followed by Ami and Setsuna. _Please…take us to our friends! Help us save them!_ The power rose suddenly, and they vanished in a burst of light.

* * *

><p>Mars flinched as Pride's scythe descended towards her face. At the last second, Pluto's staff swung between them, blocking Pride's attack. Mars reacted quickly, sliding back along the floor as Pluto forced Pride back; broken glass cut into her skin, but Mars forced herself to keep moving.<p>

"Get up, Mars!" Mercury cried.

She turned to face Mercury, and immediately yelled out a warning. "Above you!"

Sailor Fury dropped from a small portal, her sword already swinging. Mercury dove forward in response to Mars' warning, and the blade narrowly missed her right leg.

"Aw…" Fury landed in a crouch, a pout on her lips. "You spoiled my fun!"

With the loud crash of shattering glass, Sailor Crimson smashed her way out of another mirror and tackled Mercury, slamming the Senshi into the glass opposite her. Mars rolled to the side to avoid another slash of Fury's sword. To her left, Pluto was exchanging blows with Pride, staff versus scythe.

Fury advanced on her, and Mars noted that her arm looked fine; it seemed the Marauders healed as quickly as they did. Mars focused her power and tried to channel another fireball, like the one she'd used on Sailor Pain, but it just wouldn't come. _What's the problem? I'm angry, aren't I?_

"This is no fun," Fury sighed. "Where's my V? I was so looking forward to catching up with her. And her _boyfriend_…he gave me quite the love tap!"

"He broke your arm, you crazy bitch!" Mars snapped. "Then slammed your face into the side of my shrine hard enough to leave a dent! He was trying to _hurt_ you!"

"Oh, it's all a matter of perspective," Fury said with a shrug. "Now, shut up, and die!"

Mars spared a glance behind her. Pride had jumped _into _one of the mirrors; she laughed maniacally as her scythe lashed out at Pluto from behind the glass. Mercury was fighting Crimson hand-to-hand; she wasn't going to last long. _And I'm in trouble, too_. Fury didn't seem inclined to her usual insanity; her focus appeared to be intact, and that focus was on killing Mars.

A bright burst of light suddenly filled the centre of the maze, and Mars saw a very welcome sight; Sailor Moon, Sailor Venus, and Tuxedo Kamen had appeared.

"Hold it right there!" Sailor Moon ordered.

Venus pointed at the Marauders angrily. "We took care of Jerkface - er, the Revenant Knight – and now it's your turn!"

"I am Sailor Moon!"

"Sailor Venus!"

They waited in an awkward silence, while a puzzled Fury and Crimson stared at them. Finally, Moon nudged Tuxedo Kamen in the ribs, and he sighed.

"And I'm Tuxedo Kamen…"

The two blondes pointed in unison. "And on behalf of our friends, we'll punish you!"

Mamoru seemed pained. "What they said."

Moon nudged him again. "Hey, Mamo-chan, make an effort!"

Mars struggled to her feet, grateful for the distraction. "It's about time you got off your butt and did something useful, Sailor Moon!

"Hey!" the blonde protested. "We came to save you, didn't we?"

"Yes, but it took you long enough!" Mars followed her barb up with a wink, and saw a smile form on Moon's face. "Now, let's kick these Marauder's asses once and for all!"

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry, everyone, for another cliffhanger! I had to cut this chapter off somewhere, and this seemed like the best place. Not much else to say, really...chapter thirty will follow right along from here. Thanks for reading!<p> 


	30. Broken Glass

Standard disclaimer - I don't own Sailor Moon, or its characters. All OCs, however, are mine.

* * *

><p>Sailor Moon watched in shock; Pride leapt out of a mirror, right at Sailor Pluto. Her scythe unleashed a familiar violet orb; it enveloped Pluto and exploded, slamming her back into another pane of glass.<p>

"Stop it!" Moon cried.

Pluto brought her staff up to defend herself; Pride knocked it aside with little effort and blasted her again. The Guardian of Time slid slowly to the floor, unconscious. On the other side of the room, Crimson was beating Mercury relentlessly; the blue-haired Scout looked barely conscious. Several feet away, an irate Mars was busy dodging Sailor Fury; the blonde Marauder giggled, seemingly taunting the Senshi.

Venus started to move. "You take Pride! I'll help Ami and Rei!" She flung her chain out; it wrapped around Crimson's fist and stopped it just short of Mercury's face. The Marauder turned, revealing a solid metal plate that covered her right eye; fresh scars marked her face around it. Moon recalled Venus' brief fight with Crimson and Pride the other night. Her new attack was certainly powerful, but she didn't realise it had done _that _kind of damage. She tossed Mercury aside and flexed her wrist, testing the golden chain experimentally.

"I've been waiting for you, Venus!" She reached up with her free hand and casually snapped the chain in two.

"Oh...you have?" Venus asked nervously.

"You took my eye…" Crimson stepped forward, a cold smile spreading across her face. "I'm going to enjoy taking something of yours in return!" She dashed forward with an angry yell as she cocked her fist back.

"Duck, Usako!" Tuxedo Kamen's warning snapped Moon's attention back to her own opponent; she dropped to her knees instinctively, and Pride's scythe swung through the air over her head.

"Worry about yourself, princess!" she cackled. "Tonight, you die!"

"We'll see about that!" Moon raised her Tiare, and didn't hesitate. _I have no choice. __I can't risk a lesser attack!_ "Silver Moon Crystal Power Kiss!" Golden light burst forth, closing in on Pride; the Marauder laughed and disappeared into another mirror. Moon's attack crashed harmlessly through several mirrors behind her.

"No fair!" she cried, turning to Tuxedo Kamen. "Since when can she do that?"

"Oh, princess…" Pride's voice echoed throughout the room. "I've _always _been able to mirror jump. I just haven't had an opportunity to showcase my talents until now!"

Moon backed away slowly, carefully studying each mirror in turn. Her own reflection stared back at her, eyes wide with fear. She had no problem admitting she was scared; fear was smart. _I just can't let it paralyse me!_

"Behind you!" Tuxedo Kamen called.

She spun around to find Pride already on the attack; Moon leapt back with a startled shriek, only to find Pride emerging from another mirror behind her.

"You can't run from me in here!" Pride crowed, catching Moon unprepared with another energy burst. The blonde crashed to the floor, able to use her momentum to roll back onto her feet. She jumped into the air, over another violet blast; time slowed down as she glanced up and realised the ceiling was mirrored as well. _Oh, no..._

Pride dropped from above and lashed out with her scythe; the wicked blade cut into the blonde's hip, and she cried out in pain as she crashed back to the floor. Moon reached down and pressed her hand against the cut, feeling blood seeping into her gloves almost immediately.

The redhead stepped towards her slowly, letting the tip of her scythe drag along the ground. "Are you prepared to die, princess?" She ducked as a rose sailed over her head; Tuxedo Kamen tackled her from the side, cracking another mirror as he slammed her into the glass. Her scythe fell from her hand in the struggle; she clenched her fist and punched Mamoru right in the face, instead. As he staggered back, she reached up to pull one of her hairsticks free and jammed it into his ribs with an evil cackle.

"Mamo-chan!" Fear for his safety overrode the pain Moon felt, and she flipped back to her feet. Pride turned towards her, just in time to catch a boot to the face. The redhead sprang off her hands and into the air, to land on her feet. There was flicker of violet light as her scythe reappeared in her grip.

"You're as impressive as ever, princess" she admitted, idly wiping her bleeding lip on her glove. "In fact, you're easily the strongest opponent I've ever faced. But you can't win…the battlefield favours _me_!" She disappeared into another mirror; Moon watched as she moved around the room, jumping from pane to pane. _She's stalking me_, the blonde realised. _Like some kind of animal! _She stayed closed to Mamoru, between him and Pride.

"Usako," he groaned. "Don't worry about me. You can't let yourself get caught in one spot. She's too mobile for that. You have to keep moving!"

"I won't leave you!"

"Then you'll die!" Pride snarled, suddenly behind her.

Pain exploded in her shoulder, even as she ducked under Pride's scythe. The second of Pride's hairsticks was lodged deep in her right shoulder; the pain was just as intense as the last time.

"Silver Moon Crystal Power Kiss!" The blast of golden light missed Pride altogether; Moon's whole arm felt heavy. _My aim must be off_, she thought desperately. _I'm growing weak_. She hadn't used her most powerful attack this often in a long time. In truth, she _was _still tired from her battle with the Revenant Knight. Her vision wavered suddenly, and she fell to her knees, all too aware of how weak she felt. _There's more to this…than just being tired_, she realised.

"Oh…I forgot to mention," Pride cackled, tossing her now loose hair casually. "This time, I dipped my hairsticks in a special toxin; you should be feeling the effects already!"

Mamoru was also struggling to stay upright. "Usako…"

"Sailor Moon!" Mars lashed out with a hard kick to Fury's stomach and leapt past, trying to reach her; the blonde Marauder reacted quickly, though.

"Vengeful Caress!" The red beam struck Mars in the side; the impact span her around and dropped her to the floor.

"Mars!" Venus cried. She was distracted, and Crimson didn't waste the opportunity. She grabbed Venus by her hair and swung her face first into a mirror; the blonde slumped forward, stunned. Crimson slammed her forearm into her lower back, and Venus screamed in agony; Moon had never heard Minako in so much pain before.

"Venus!" she shouted. "Please! Leave her alone!"

"They're all going to die, princess." Pride taunted her as she raised her scythe high. "But don't worry…you're about to join them!"

There was a low rumble, followed by the crash of shattering glass as an entire section of the room crumbled into shards. The remaining Outer Senshi had arrived.

"Hold it!" Uranus shouted. "World Shaking!"

"Deep Submerge!"

Pride disappeared into another mirror, laughing as their attacks crashed harmlessly into the far wall. "You can't beat me in here!"

Saturn immediately dashed to Pluto's side, kneeling to check on the older woman.

Moon looked over at her fallen friends again; Mercury still hadn't moved, though her eyelids were fluttering. Mars struggled to rise to her feet as Fury advanced; the tip of her sword skittered along the floor as she hummed to herself. Venus was trying in vain to escape Crimson; her usually resolute expression was replaced by one of panic and pain. The black-haired Marauder stood over her, a sick smile on her face. She stomped hard on Venus' back, prompting another scream of pain.

"Please!" Moon cried. "Help the others!"

Uranus frowned. "But-"

"Please! Saturn can help here!"

The two Outers nodded, and made a move towards Mars and the others. They came to a halt as a strange violet glow suddenly surrounded them.

"You really shouldn't have broken so many mirrors!" Pride laughed. "It's such bad luck!"

Moon began to panic herself as she realised the glow was coming from the thousands of glass shards that littered the floor; they skittered along the ground, gradually lifting into the air and spiralling around them to form a whirling vortex of death. Uranus and Neptune slid to a halt, forced to back up as the wall of glass began to contract, closing in around them. Moon glanced around nervously; they were trapped.

Pride laughed down at them from the ceiling. "This is _my _domain, Senshi! You never should have come here!"

* * *

><p>Corey glared at Ruin cautiously. He'd blacked out for only a moment, but when he awoke he was here, in this empty chamber. A large, swirling black portal stood at the far end of the room; clearly, it was the way out. Ruin flickered into existence, staring at him silently.<p>

"I should just kill you," he said finally. "But my master promised Wrath your life, and the Revenant Knight _always_ keeps his word."

Corey took a step forward. "Where are my friends?"

Ruin laughed. "Right now, I imagine they're in the midst of a battle with the Sailor Marauders." He raised his hand, palm up. "Shall we check in on them, Sir Justice?" A crystal globe shimmered into being above his hand; images of the Senshi appeared inside it.

Corey felt a familiar anger building inside him as Sailor Crimson stomped on Venus' back. Mars was bleeding, as was Sailor Moon…and Mercury wasn't moving at all. Tuxedo Kamen was hurt, too; one of Pride's hairsticks was lodged in his chest. The Marauders were winning...that much was clear.

"You son of a bitch," he growled.

_Peace, Corey_.

Corey looked about, confused. He hadn't heard the voice. Not with his ears, anyway. _Is this some kind of new trick?_

_You _know _who I am. Remember Honour's lessons; fight _for _peace…not _from _anger. You _are _the Guardian Knight of Justice, now. Do not make the same mistakes again._

He nodded slowly. _Thanks…Corval. _Maybe it was just his tired mind playing tricks on him...but the advice was correct; no matter where it came from.

Wrath appeared beside Ruin with his usual swirl of smoke.

"Where have you been?" Ruin demanded.

"Preparing more Constructs," Wrath said flatly. "I assumed they would be needed."

Corey couldn't see Ruin's face beneath his helmet, but he was sure he seemed suspicious of Wrath's answer.

"Lord Revenant has granted you Sir Justice's life. Kill him...and be quick about it. We must crush the remaining Senshi; the time for games is over."

Wrath turned slowly. Corey let his face slip into an expressionless mask as his fingers wrapped around Justiciar's hilt. The Shadow-Knight stepped closer, as his flail appeared in his hands.

"Don't do this, Wrath," Corey said. "We were friends, once. I don't want to kill you again…but I will if I have to."

Surprisingly, Wrath actually halted his advance. "Is that confidence I hear, Justice…or just arrogance?"

"Confidence," Corey replied firmly. _Is he actually hesitating?_ "You and I have danced to this tune before, in this life…and the last. I'm stronger, now, Wrath. I won't hold back."

"I was just about to tell you the same thing."

"Enough stalling!" Ruin ordered. "Kill him! Unless…you're having second thoughts?"

"No!" Wrath leapt forward, his flail already in motion. "Prepare yourself, Justice!"

Corey set his feet…and prepared to meet his old enemy in battle. One more time.

* * *

><p>Venus was in trouble, and she knew it. Mercury was still down, and Mars was bleeding from her side; she was struggling to fend off Sailor Fury. As for Venus, she was in almost crippling pain, dragging herself along the floor as she struggled to reach Mars. Crimson was stalking her, however, like some kind of wild animal.<p>

"What's the matter?" Crimson taunted. "Did I hurt your back?"

Her boot stomped down on Venus' spine again, and the blonde bit her lip; she tasted blood as she held back another cry of pain. _I won't give her the satisfaction of hearing me scream again...__but if I'm honest, I'm scared._ Venus could still feel her legs, but they seemed heavy and sluggish; her earlier exchange with Mercury was stuck in her mind. _I really don't want to be a vegetable!_

She'd seen the Outer Senshi arrive, but they were hidden from view now; trapped behind a swirling mass of glowing glass, with Sailor Moon, Tuxedo Mask and Sailor Pluto. The violet shards resembled a tornado...if tornadoes had teeth. _I hope you're okay in there, Usagi!_

"Don't you dare kill her, Crimson!" Fury snapped. "V is mine!"

"Don't tell me what to do," Crimson muttered. "You crazy bitch!"

Her boot crashed into Venus' ribs this time. _God, I hope nothing's broken_, she thought. The blonde looked over at Mars again, watching her friend duck and weave around Fury's cuts. _It would be nice to have weapons of our own. Fighting against a sword with your bare hands isn't fun; I've been in Rei's position! _For a brief moment, she actually _recalled _a sword; it was made of stone...embedded in a plinth before a towering crystal formation. _That's odd. I've never had a sword…have I?_

Fury suddenly fell through the floor. Venus caught sight of a small portal, just before it vanished. _Since when can __Fury do that? _The blonde dropped onto Mars from above; she giggled as she began pummelling her with her fists. Venus winced in sympathy. _I have to help her…but I can't even help myself right now! _Anger began burning in her chest, and she resolved to make one last effort. _I don't want to kill anyone…but I can't let them hurt my friends anymore! I need to aim for a weak point…and get Crimson off me!_

Crimson's buried her toes in her ribs again, and this time Venus felt something give way; she'd broken enough ribs to know what it felt like. Even so, she used the force of the impact to roll onto her back, and stabbed her finger up towards Crimson.

"Crescent Beam!"

The blast of light cut into the Marauder's face, just beneath her good eye; she shrieked in pain and staggered backwards, clutching at her face as blood began to flow through her fingers. Venus rolled onto her stomach and pushed herself to her knees. Her back protested fiercely, but she fought through the pain and made it to her feet. She span to face Crimson, focusing her power. "Venus Wink Chain-"

Crimson's boot slammed into her face, cutting off her attack. Before Venus could recover, Crimson speared her into the glass behind her; pain exploded in the blonde's back, and she screamed again, unable to hold it back. She was tossed to the floor and Crimson mounted her, wrapping her hands around Venus' throat.

"No more games!" she roared. "You're dead!"

Venus struggled, trying in vain to pry the Marauder's fingers loose. It was no use; Crimson was just too strong. She began to panic as her vision blurred; her lungs burned as they cried out for oxygen. _I'm going to die! Crimson's going to kill me! _The world grew dim around her, Crimson's laughing face the last thing she expected to see. She wasted the last of her air on a surprised shriek as blood sprayed onto her face; Crimson wasn't laughing anymore...and the pressure on her throat was gone.

Venus coughed as she gulped down air greedily...before freezing in fear. The point of Fury's sword protruded from Crimson's chest...covered in blood. She'd been impaled from behind.

Crimson turned her head around slowly, a look of disbelief on her face. "Fury..."

The blonde was deadly serious for once. "I warned you, bitch...V is _mine_!" She slipped her sword free, and Crimson toppled from atop Venus, dead before she hit the floor.

Venus backed away in stunned fear as Fury leaned in close…and smiled. She raised her hand to stroke Venus' cheek gently. "Are you okay, sweetie? She didn't hurt you too badly, did she?"

_She just murdered her own teammate_, Venus thought frantically. _Now she's stroking my cheek the way _Corey _would! She's more messed up than I even realised! What the hell is she going to do to me?!_

Fury leaned in even closer, and planted a soft kiss on her forehead. "Now, don't you dare die, beautiful. Remember…only _I _get to kill you!" She giggled as she rose to her feet. "Don't worry. It won't be long, now. Not long at all..."

Pride leapt from a nearby mirror and tackled the blonde, slamming her into the glass above Venus; the Senshi of Love dragged herself clear as best she could.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Pride demanded, slamming Fury against the glass a second time. "Have you completely lost your mind?!"

Fury blinked in apparent confusion…and burst out laughing. "Maybe I have! Where, oh where could it be, I wonder?" She placed a finger on her cheek thoughtfully. "Oh, I know! Maybe someone handed it in at the airport? I might have left it in one of those little trays you put your keys and deodorant in..."

"Do you think this is some kind of joke?" Pride snapped. "You just-" She gasped in pain as Fury jammed a large shard of glass into her stomach; the blonde erupted in another fit of giggles, spinning around Pride as the redhead collapsed against the glass.

"All I've ever wanted is my V. She made me, Pride! She's my only reason for being! I love her…and I hate her, all at the same time!" She sighed heavily. "Only _I _get to end her life…that's the way it has to be. Crimson tried to take that away from me, the big meanie…so she had to die! Just like you, Pride!"

Venus heard the glass crash to the ground behind her; she turned to see Sailor Moon and the others running towards them. Fury must have noticed them too, because she turned back towards Venus and hummed thoughtfully.

"Maybe I should just finish you now," she murmured. "Would you like that, sweetie? Would you like me to end your pain?" Her sword appeared in her hand, and a sad smile formed on her lips. "Chasing you like this made me feel so alive. I'm going to miss you when you're gone. You're so beautiful..."

"Fury...please!" Venus edged away, just trying to buy enough time for the others to reach her. "I told you, I _didn't _take your boyfriend from you. I certainly didn't kill you! I don't even know who you were before all this!"

"Silly V," Fury giggled. "You know what you did. You know _everything_!"

Venus looked around frantically. Moon was still too far away, as were the Outer Senshi. Mars was still on the ground, and Mercury was...on her feet!

She thrust her arms forward. "Mercury Aqua Mirage!"

Fury spun around in surprise as several streams of water converged on her; she uttered a startled shriek as she was trapped in a shimmering liquid bubble. It exploded seconds later…leaving no trace of her behind.

Venus breathed out slowly; she hadn't even realised she was holding her breath. Fury was gone; she could scarcely believe it. _Can it really be over? _An odd pang of regret settled in her stomach almost immediately; despite the animosity Fury had shown her, Venus was sad it had come to this. _Shake it off, Minako. She chose this path, no matter her mental state. _She turned to Mercury; her friend was barely standing, and already showed the beginnings of a bad black eye…but she'd saved her life, all the same. "Thank you, Ami."

"Anytime, Minako." Mercury even managed a faint smile, despite her swollen face.

Pride, on the other hand, didn't look so good. "Damn it," she muttered. "Undone by my own Marauders!" She held her hand protectively over her stomach; it wasn't doing much to stem the flow of blood seeping through her fingers. She'd be standing in a puddle of it before too much longer. "This is…intolerable!"

Moon slowed to a walk as she approached; Venus noticed she was bleeding from a cut of her own. "Surrender, Pride. You can't hope to stand against all of us."

The sole surviving Marauder spat blood onto the floor. "You're kidding yourself if you think I would _ever _surrender, princess!" She began to sink into the glass behind her, even as she taunted them a final time. "You may have defeated me, _and_ my Marauders…but you'll never get past Wrath and Ruin. I'm going to enjoy watching them end you!" She faded from view entirely, and Venus sighed in relief. _Now, it's over.__  
><em>

Mercury stumbled as she approached, practically falling to one knee beside her. "How's your back feeling? Are you okay?"

"I've been better," Venus admitted. "Much better...but I think I'll survive. What about you, Ami? Crimson was using you as her own personal punching bag when I showed up. How're you feeling?"

Mercury shrugged. "I'll make it…though I could use some aspirin. And a good excuse to explain my face to my mother."

"I hear you," Venus sighed. "I'm already drawing a blank on excuses for this one…"

Sailor Moon helped Mars to her feet. "I'm so sorry, Rei! I couldn't get to you guys, and-"

"Never mind that!" Mars wrapped her up in a tight hug. "I'm just glad _you're _okay!" Her eyes went wide as she noticed the silver stick lodged in her shoulder. "Oh, gods, this again? You've really got to stop letting people stab you, Usagi!"

"Well, it's not like I just let her walk up and stick it in, is it?" Moon retorted.

Venus smiled; despite their sometimes antagonistic relationship, Usagi and Rei really were best friends. It was plain to see.

"Here, Venus, let us help you." Neptune and Uranus leaned down and took hold of her shoulders, lifting her gently to her feet. Venus closed her eyes, feeling her face scrunch up in another wince as she got used to the pain again. "Thanks…"

Uranus patted her on the shoulder. "No worries. You look like you went ten rounds with a bear!"

"It feels like it, too, I assure you..."

Moon smiled sadly as she looked her over, then sighed. "I guess nobody else had any luck finding Mako either?"

"Mercury, Mars and I were separated from the others not long after we lost you," Pluto explained, still leaning on Saturn for support. "We haven't seen her."

"Neither have we," Uranus added. "What the hell happened to you three, anyway?"

Tuxedo Kamen straightened up; his jacket was unbuttoned, and the shirt beneath it was stained with blood. Venus noticed a wadded up piece of multi-coloured fabric just inside it. _It looks like Sailor Moon's…oh. _She noticed that their leader was missing a sizable piece of her skirt. _Why didn't she just use his cape?_

"We found the Revenant Knight," he replied, before gesturing to her and Moon. "Then those two destroyed him."

Neptune raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

"Way to go, guys!" Mars said with a grin. "I just wish I could've been there to see it!"

Moon actually blushed. "Well, it was only a projection…" She glanced over at Venus and smiled. "But we got him, all the same. As a team."

Venus nodded mutely, and scanned the room. "I don't suppose anyone knows what happened to Corey this time?" Oddly enough, she was really more annoyed than worried. _I know Corey can handle himself...but __I want a hug. No...I_ need _a hug.__ And he's not here to give me one._

"Uh…" Uranus rubbed the back of her neck awkwardly. "He was with us…but we lost him."

Venus felt her eyebrow rise slowly. "You _lost _him?"

"Hey, it's not our job to babysit Tinman!" Uranus protested.

"We were separated," Neptune clarified. "The corridor we were climbing collapsed…and Corey disappeared in the confusion."

Venus sighed. "He's tough. I'm sure he's fine." She glanced around the room. "Right?"

"Sir Just-, uh, _Corey _isn't that easy to kill," Saturn agreed quietly.

Mars patted her on the shoulder. "No doubt. Corey's strong, Minako. We'll find him."

"Yeah." She couldn't help but worry a little. _We confessed our love for one another…and haven't been able to spend five minutes together since. I hope that isn't some kind of sign of things to come..._

* * *

><p>Corey backed away slowly, content to play a defensive role in the fight. So far, neither man had been able to break through the other's guard; it was a stalemate. This felt different from their previous fights...the ones in this life, at least. Wrath certainly wasn't as arrogant as he'd been before; if anything, he was holding back. Corval had learned to read his opponents movements during his training, and Dawkins had tried teaching Corey the same techniques; there was a strange reluctance to Wrath's motions, almost like he didn't want to be here.<p>

Ruin didn't seem particularly impressed, either. "Kill him, Wrath! Why are you hesitating?"

Wrath either didn't hear him…or he ignored him. "I have a question, Justice."

Corey narrowed his eyes. "What?"

"How much of Corval is really there, inside you? Is he in control right now, or is it you…_Corey_?"

_What the hell brought this_ _on_, Corey wondered. Wrath hadn't shown much interest in the circumstances of his rebirth in their earlier meetings. _Still...if he wants to talk, I'll talk._ "Corval is a part of me…but I'm a different man, at the same time. I've lived a different life."

"Does he speak to you?"

Corey frowned. "No...he's not a separate person. I _am _Corval...reborn. He can't talk to me, because he _is _me." They stepped around each other cautiously, weapons at the ready. "Why the sudden interest?"

"Because...Garrod speaks to me." Wrath's voice seemed…uncertain. "He's here…inside my head. He talks to me...tells me when he feels I'm making a mistake...or when he's displeased. He's begging me to stop this fight as we speak."

"You mean…" Corey finally began to understand. _Makoto was right, in a way. He's not insane...but he's not all there, either. Wrath has access to Garrod's memories, but he's a different personality. A different person, for all intents and purposes! _"If you're not Garrod, then who are you?"

Wrath hesitated, but his flail slowly dipped. "I had no name, in the beginning. Garrod felt anger and hatred for the nobles, after Liara was taken from him. But he was afraid...and unable to accept it. So he pushed those feelings down, and repressed them. They continued to grow in strength, until finally…_I _was born. I watched from behind his eyes as he drew closer and closer to the brink...until he read Liara's letter. When Garrod realised she was dead…he gave up on life, and I seized the moment! I assumed control of the body!"

"I understand," Corey whispered. "Garrod's still in there, somewhere…trapped in his own mind. You're part of him...but a part he was ashamed of. A part of himself he _hid _away...until you became strong enough to take over yourself!"

Wrath nodded slowly. "He watched, for a change, as I took vengeance for Liara in ways Garrod never could have imagined. He claims he didn't want any of this, of course...but _I _didn't create myself. How could I? No...I came from Garrod. I was a part of him. He _made _me...and now he wishes me to simply give up and die?"

Corey frowned. "Why are you telling me all of this?"

"I was curious. I wished to know if I had been fighting my old enemy all this time…or someone new, wearing his face. I have my answer, now..._Corval_."

"I answered your question; now answer mine," Corey said. "You freed Makoto...you told me once you didn't want to hurt her! Why not? What makes her different?"

"I still don't know," Wrath admitted. "But she is special to me…and I won't let anyone hurt her!"

"Even Ruin?"

Wrath hesitated for only a second…and dashed forward to attack.

Corval parried the blow and retreated again; he had his answer. _He's confused, alright. But not enough to oppose Ruin directly. That's unfortunate...I'd hoped I could reach Garrod, but I guess he's still buried under Wrath. _He brought up his shield to block Wrath's flail again, and lunged forward in a counterattack; ducking under the flail and scraping his blade across the Shadow-Knight's chest. "There's still time! We don't have to fight anymore!"

"Don't mistake my candour for friendship, _brother_! I despise you with all my heart…and I _will _kill you!"

* * *

><p>"Form up!"<p>

Sailor Moon took Mars' and Mercury's hands as they formed the circle.

"Are we sure this is going to work?" Uranus asked.

"Sailor Moon and I found you guys, and that was with just the two of us," Venus said.

_Find Mako_, Moon thought. _Please…help us find Mako! _The air began to shimmer, and the Senshi closed their eyes in concentration; their power grew…and abruptly faded.

Neptune frowned. "What's wrong?"

"You were thinking about Mako, right?" Mars whispered.

"Yes," Moon answered. "But something's wrong. It's like...the crystal couldn't find her."

Saturn's quiet voice was troubled. "Is it possible that she's…?"

"No!" Moon _knew _that Makoto was still alive; she felt it. "She must just be hidden away somewhere. Somewhere even the crystal can't find her." She locked eyes with Venus. "We'll try finding Corey, instead."

"Thanks," Venus said softly.

"Alright," Uranus sighed. "Tinman it is."

"Tinman?" Tuxedo Kamen asked.

"Yeah…because, you know, he looks kinda like the guy from the Wizard of Oz?"

"I got it," he remarked dryly. "How long has that been a thing?"

Venus frowned. "I assume Corey doesn't like it?"

"Oh, he hates it!" Uranus said with a grin.

The blonde sighed. "Of course he does."

"Focus!" Pluto ordered. "We don't have time for this!"

"Thank you, Pluto," Moon murmured, closing her eyes once more. _Please, Silver Crystal…guide us to Corey. Help us find him!_ Their power built again…and they vanished in a burst of light.

* * *

><p>Corey ducked under another of Wrath's swings; the Shadow-Knight wasn't holding back anymore. It seemed their impromptu chat had cleared up his confusion. In fact, now Corey was the one holding back. <em>If I can just reach Garrod somehow<em>, he thought desperately. _I don't want to have to kill him again. Especially now that I know he's…well, at least sort of innocent! _

"Die!" Wrath roared; his flail crackled with power, and sent a violent red ribbon of energy towards Corey.

He extended his shield, but leapt aside at the last second as it shattered under the onslaught. _That's a _lot _more power than he threw at me last time, _he realised. _And I've been blocking his flail like crazy. My shield needs time to recharge. Guess I've gotta dodge him the old fashioned way!_

"Hurry up and finish him, Wrath!" Ruin snapped. "While he's vulnerable!"

With a now-familiar burst of light, the Sailor Senshi arrived; they immediately broke their circle and formed up defensively before Sailor Moon.

"Welcome!" Ruin called. "I'll be with you in just a moment, Princess Serenity…I have some business to conclude first." He turned to Wrath. "Destroy him!"

The Shadow-Knight launched himself forward, his flail suddenly spinning in the opposite direction. Corey was caught by surprise and the ball slammed into his ribs; he was winded, even through his armour. He fell to one knee, gasping for breath. Wrath stood over him, his flail dangling from his hands menacingly.

"Do it, Wrath!" Ruin ordered. "Kill him!"

"Corey!" Venus cried.

He held up his hand towards her. _S__tay back, Minako. I need to give him one more chance. Come on, Garrod, I know you can hear me!_ "You let this happen, Garrod. You let Wrath do all of this! Please, don't let him continue anymore! You can still end this!"

The Shadow-Knight hesitated again; Corey noticed his free hand trembling as it clenched into a fist.

Ruin noticed too. "Damn it, Wrath, kill him now!"

A strangled sounding groan came from Wrath's throat. "…no."

_Oh, please, let that be Garrod! _"Come on, old friend! You can still end this!"

"I…won't…let you!" Wrath dropped his flail; it bounced off the ground with a dull clank. He turned to the right, suddenly angry. "Get away from me! The body is _mine_! It's been mine for a thousand years! You're nothing but a ghost! A memory!" His helmet snapped back to the left. "Exactly! You have _had _control for far too long, _Wrath_!"

Corey saw the Senshi watching in confusion. _Right…they have no idea what's going on. To their eyes, he's just talking to himself._

"Fight him, Garrod!" Corey urged. "You can beat him!"

Ruin approached slowly. "Enough!" He fired a blast of lightning into Wrath's back, dropping him to his knees.

Wrath looked up slowly; his voice was back to normal. "Garrod will _never _control the body again!"

Corey's heart sank. It seemed Garrod had been subdued, at least for now.

"I won't go back to the dark! Not after everything I did for him! I deserve to live!"

"What's wrong with you?" Ruin snapped. "You're slipping, Wrath! Kill Sir Justice, _now_!"

"He won't do that!"

Sailor Pride dropped from another portal, holding a bleeding Sailor Jupiter. "Look who I found hidden away in a little reality pocket, all by herself."

"Mako!" Moon cried.

Corey saw it first-hand; Wrath's focus was immediately drawn to Jupiter. _But why_, he wondered frantically. _Why is she so important to him? What is it about her? _Everything Wrath had said so far suddenly combined in Corey's mind. _He was created. Garrod _created _the personality that became Wrath, however unintentional it may have been. Wrath _is _Garrod; all of his darker emotions. His hatred, his anger, his fear…but under all of that, he's _still _Garrod! He loved Liara, too…and Makoto resembles Liara, if only superficially. Could it really be that simple? Wrath's just lovesick?_

"Makoto…" Wrath whispered.

The brunette was clearly in pain, bleeding from her shoulder, forearm and lip. "I guess your little hiding spot wasn't so secret."

"It's…my fault," Wrath admitted. "You would have been safer with your friends, after all."

Ruin's voice was strangely calm, all things considered. "I suspected you were _compromised_, Wrath...but you would betray us, and your master…for a _woman_?"

Wrath's gaze remained fixed on Makoto. He didn't speak.

"I will give you one chance, and one chance only...to redeem yourself." Ruin gestured at Jupiter. "Kill her, here in front of me. Prove your loyalty! Put this foolishness to rest once and for all!"

Wrath made no attempt to move. But he finally spoke, as he stared at Jupiter. "Makoto…"

Jupiter looked back at him pleadingly. "You _can _change…you just have to want to!"

"I grow impatient," Ruin said, anger now creeping into his voice. "Kill her, Wrath. Now!"

The Shadow-Knight turned slowly to face Ruin…and shook his head. "No."

"_No_?" Ruin echoed. "You would defy me?!" He turned to Pride. "Kill her!"

"Crescent Beam!"

"Mars Flame Sniper!"

Pride shrieked in pain and fell backwards as she was hit by both attacks. Jupiter began staggering towards her fellow Senshi; she cried out as Ruin himself lashed out and hit her with a powerful attack. She fell forward onto her hands and knees, gasping for breath.

Pride launched herself into the air, diving towards Jupiter with her scythe raised. "This is all your fault!"

A rose tore past the redhead, cutting into her shoulder. Another Crescent Beam followed, and one of the Outer's attacks; Pride somehow avoided them all, as she closed in on the brunette. In a swirl of smoke and ash, Wrath appeared before Jupiter; his flail was already in motion. It slammed into Pride's chest with a wet squelch as it crushed her ribs in an instant.

Sailor Moon gasped, as Corey's eyes went wide. _What the hell?!_

Pride hit the ground; she gasped for breath as blood trickled from her mouth. "…Why? Why…her?"

Wrath stared down at her; Corey could barely hear his words. "…I couldn't give you what you wanted...and I'm sorry…but she is…special…to me." He looked up at Jupiter. "Maybe she won't have me…but I choose her regardless." Pride coughed once more, then stopped moving; the last Sailor Marauder was dead. Wrath stood, raising his flail as he turned to face Ruin. "Run, Makoto. Run to your friends."

She stared at him in silence for a moment, then nodded and ran towards Sailor Moon.

"_Traitor_!" Ruin roared. He raised his hands and blasted Wrath with twin balls of lightning, dropping the Shadow-Knight to his knees. "After everything our master has given you, you would turn on him so easily?!"

"_Your_ master!" Wrath spat. "He used me; nothing more!"

"Ingrate!" Ruin snapped, showering him with energy.

Corey looked on as Wrath slowly succumbed to Ruin's power. _I can't let this happen. Enemy or not…he saved Makoto's life! That means there's still a chance he can be saved! _The decision was made; he blinked between Ruin and Wrath and summoned his rested shield, deflecting Ruin's next attack. It staggered him; Ruin really was much stronger than Terror _or _Wrath.

"What are you doing?" Wrath managed, his voice raspy.

"I don't exactly know myself," Justice admitted. "You hate me…and I'm not exactly your biggest fan, either. But Ruin's the biggest threat in the room right now, and he wants us _both_ dead! So why don't we kick his ass now…and worry about killing each other later?"

Wrath chuckled darkly as he pushed himself to his feet. "You and I, fighting side by side one more time after a thousand years? It seems the universe has a sense of humour after all." He hefted his flail, and summoned a ball of lightning to his free hand. "Very well. Let's do this…_brother._"

Justice drew his sword, and held it before him as he called out to Ruin. "For my princess, for my friends, and for the safety of this world…I will end your evil, once and for all!"

* * *

><p>AN: Phew! <em>Huge <em>chapter! Before anyone says it (I'm looking at you, UH-60, lol) yes, it's technically another cliffhanger, but I couldn't post a 12-13k word chapter. I just couldn't! It's far too long - even I'd hate reading something that big in one sitting. Don't worry, though; Chapter Thirty One is largely planned out already, so I'm hoping for a fairly short time between updates. We're close to the end of Act Two now...I'm thinking there's only really another two or three chapters left. I do have more ideas, largely around the Senshi's civilian lives...but at this point I think I'll hold onto them for another Interlude fic...or Act Three itself. I hope you were entertained, regardless! Leave a review and let me know what you thought! I'll be back soon with more!


	31. Goodbye

Standard disclaimer - I don't own Sailor Moon, or its characters. All OCs, however, are mine.

* * *

><p>Corey summoned his helmet; the familiar 'T' appeared before his eyes, as the world disappeared around him. It was a familiar restriction, after so many years of wearing it.<p>

"This changes nothing, Corval," Wrath growled. "We may fight together against a common foe...but you're still my enemy!"

"Fine!" he agreed. "You can remind me how much you hate me later. For now, let's just kill this asshole!"

Wrath chuckled darkly. "You certainly are more entertaining than the old Corval…"

They dashed forward with their weapons ready; Ruin shimmered out of view, leaving Justice confused. _Did he teleport like I would? Or is he just that fast?_

"Fools!"

Justice turned to find Ruin behind them. _Teleport. It has to be._ The Revenant Knight's Great General raised his arms into the air, and two large portals split the air open behind him. Constructs began pouring through into the chamber; every variety they'd encountered so far was on display, from the hulking Blades to the new 'Spiders'.

"I'm going to enjoy killing you," Ruin declared. "I will take the Silver Crystal from your princess, Sir Justice…after I take her head!"

* * *

><p>"Ew!" Sailor Moon shrieked. "Why do they have to be spiders?!"<p>

"I wondered the same thing earlier," Mercury murmured.

"Don't worry, kitten!" Uranus shot her a cocky grin. "Sure, they look like spiders…but they go splat like them, too!" She turned, and thrust her fist into the ground. "World Shaking!" An amber orb of destruction rolled out at the shadow creatures; it crushed three of the 'Spiders' to dust in an instant. Uranus spun back around and gave Moon a thumbs up. "See?"

The blonde nodded. _Usagi may be afraid of spiders…but Sailor Moon can't afford to be. Not now. _She levelled her Tiare at the approaching Constructs. "Starlight Honeymoon Therapy Kiss!" An intense blast of pink energy lashed out from the weapon; she focused the power, extending its length to form a continuous beam. It cut through the Constructs' ranks as she turned, decimating the approaching creatures; they fell apart in clouds of dust…but more just kept coming.

"World Shaking!"

"Deep Submerge!"

"Dead Scream!"

"Death Reborn Revolution!"

The Outer Senshi's attacks combined as they fired them, forming one, massive ball of energy; Saturn's ribbons rippled around it, slicing into the ground beneath it. It tore through the approaching Constructs; slicing, crushing and dusting another wave as they approached, and finally detonated in the centre of their ranks with an almighty boom. As the light faded, however, the gravity of the situation became clear; this was truly a horde.

"That's a _lot_ of Constructs," Jupiter observed.

"They're only a distraction," Saturn said. "Ruin is the true threat, here...and he must be destroyed."

"Saturn's right," Moon agreed. "We need to get to Justice." She watched as he and Wrath exchanged blows with their enemy. She'd been confused by the Shadow-Knight's earlier actions; he'd argued with himself, then killed Pride to save Jupiter's life. Now...he was fighting beside Justice, a man he claimed to hate. _Perhaps Mako really has reached him, _she thought. _Perhaps we don't have to kill him after all! _"Alright. I guess we have nowhere to go but through those Constructs. We'll form up together, and smash our way through. Uranus, Neptune, Saturn and Pluto, you'll be the spearhead. Make a hole and keep it open."

"Yes, princess," Neptune said firmly.

"You've got it!" Uranus agreed.

Her gaze paused on Venus and Mercury, and she suddenly felt guilty. _I'm sorry, guys...but this is for your own good. _"Venus, Mercury…I want you to hang back, away from the main battle. I'm sorry, but…you're not much good to us in your current condition."

Venus was clearly unhappy, but she nodded all the same. "I hate to admit it, but…you're right. I wouldn't last long in a straight up fight. One shot to my back…and I'm done."

"I'm dealing with a bad concussion," Mercury sighed. "With my balance and timing off right now...you're right. I'd probably just be a distraction for the rest of you."

Moon's felt terrible; she knew how tough it was for them to admit they weren't up to it. Her attention turned to her other problematic Senshi. "Mako…"

"Don't you dare!" the brunette said firmly. "I look a lot worse than I actually feel; there's no way I'm sitting this one out. The rest of you have done all the fighting so far, while I sat on my hands. Not this time. You are _not _benching me, Usagi!"

The blonde briefly considered arguing...but thought better of it. Makoto could be downright intimidating when she wanted to be. "Alright. You and Mars head around, and try to get to Justice first." She looked over at the Guardian Knight again...and Wrath. "Hopefully most of the Constructs will be drawn to us...and perhaps your presence will keep Wrath focused."

"Mercury and I will provide ranged support from back here," Venus added. "We may be hurt, but we aren't useless!"

"And if the Constructs should come for you?" Pluto asked.

"Well…" Venus glanced at Mercury; she just shrugged. "I, uh…I guess we'll just limp away awkwardly or something?"

Mars rubbed her temples. "Yet another brilliant plan, Venus. Still want to be committed?"

Moon looked at Ruin again; Justice and Wrath were surrounded by Constructs, as Ruin bombarded them with balls of lightning. _We have to help them. _She looked up at Mamoru; he smiled back reassuringly, and squeezed her hand.

"It will be alright, Usako…we can do this."

Moon breathed out slowly, letting all her fear and apprehension out with it. "Corey's right. Ruin's reign of terror can't be allowed to continue. This ends tonight!"

* * *

><p>Justice plunged his sword through another Construct's chest, spinning quickly to take off another's head. <em>They just keep coming! How many of these things are there? <em>He spotted an opening in the mass of enemies and lunged at Ruin; a large, black sword appeared in his hand and he parried with surprising quickness. Justice grit his teeth as they jostled for position; their blades slid back and forth against one another as they felt each other out, searching for a weakness. Ruin abruptly toppled backwards as Wrath's flail slammed into his shoulder; the Shadow-Knight had come out of nowhere.

Justice noted something strange; Wrath's weapon had passed right through Ruin's protective aura, as if it were just the simple smoke it looked like. _Why? It's not as if Wrath's flail isn't magical. Could it be because the flail is made of the same stuff? _He shook his head; it hardly mattered now. Justiciar began to glow a brilliant white as he channelled his power directly into it; he leapt at Ruin and swung down hard, right at his head.

"I don't think so," Ruin said coldly; the aura around his hand intensified…and he _caught _Justiciar in his hand.

"What the hell?" Justice was shocked; nobody had _ever _grabbed his sword before. The only visible damage to Ruin was several small wisps of smoke slowly drifting into the air.

"I told you before, Guardian Knight…it will take _far _more effort than that to destroy me!"

Ruin lunged forward with his own sword; Justice hurled a fireball into his face, and tried to spin away. Ruin's hold on Justiciar was broken, but it was too late; his sword cut through Justice's armour like it wasn't even there, opening a nasty cut in his side. Justice staggered back and ran his fingers over the tear in his amour; they came away bloody. _I can't let him hit me like that again; that blade is evil!_

"Mars Flame Sniper!"

"Jupiter Oak Evolution!"

Ruin was peppered with dozens of green shards, followed by a flaming arrow; the attacks had almost no effect on him at all. Mars and Jupiter leapt out of the crowd of Constructs to join Justice, stepping before him protectively. The brunette picked up a stray Construct and slammed it into the floor so hard its head turned to powder.

"Pitiful," Ruin muttered. "You're not even worth my time." Arcs of blue lightning erupted from his fingers, washing over the girls; the two Senshi cried out in pain as they dropped to their knees.

"Stop it!" Justice ordered.

"Makoto!" Wrath dove forward and tackled his former leader to the ground. His clawed fingers tore at Ruin's helmet as if he was trying to tear it open.

Justice looked down at the Senshi before him; their uniforms were scorched and torn already. He knew what he had to do. As he slid his sword into its sheath, he took a deep breath in, and closed his eyes. "I beseech the spirit of Justice that resides in all beings." A familiar warmth began to build in his chest. "Hear my call!" The sensation of power began to spread; moving out into his shoulders and down his arms, to settle finally in the palms of his hands. "Grant me the power to destroy this evil before me!"

He opened his eyes to see his hands surrounded by flames; just like last time, there was no heat. The flames worked their way up his arms, returning to his chest, and his heart, until his entire body was engulfed. The power was incredible; it flowed into him from everywhere. Mars was staring at him in a clear state of shock, and he couldn't blame her; he was pretty shocked himself.

Ruin blasted Wrath from atop him and began to rise. The empty gaze of his helmet locked on Justice, and he seemed to hesitate.

"Let us cleanse it from this world…together!" Justice set his feet and thrust his gauntlet-clad hands forward. "Judicial Flames!"

A virtual inferno erupted, and Ruin was immersed in the flames completely; Wrath stayed clear. _The flames would probably burn him just as easily…if not more so. _Justice kept up the pressure, pouring more and more fire over Ruin's silhouette. _Ruin was right when he said a couple of fireballs won't do it. I need more! I have to be sure!_ The cut in his side ached; his raised arm was pulling the skin taut around the wound. He could feel the blood trickling down his side, but he didn't dare stop. There was no telling how much punishment Ruin could take.

A shadow appeared suddenly in the firestorm, and Ruin leapt through the flames, right at Justice. He was caught off-guard; the general's sword tore off half his right pauldron as it cut into the flesh beneath. He was knocked to his back, left to stare up at Ruin as he closed in again. His aura was definitely damaged...but it was still in one piece. The black sword descended slowly to point at Justice's throat.

"I told you…" Ruin snarled. "You're no match for-"

Wrath's flail slammed into the side of his head, surprising Justice as much as Ruin; the heavy steel ball dented his helmet, leaving it damaged.

"If anyone's going to kill Corval," Wrath roared, "it's me!"

Justice's eyes went wide. _There's no way Ruin should be alive with a dent like that in his head! _Black, ash-filled smoke drifted out of crack in the side of Ruin's helmet; it was thicker than the usual cloud that surrounded him...and was coming from _inside_ his armour.

As Justice struggled to his feet and drew his sword again, he turned to Wrath. "Have you _ever _seen Ruin out of his armour?"

The Shadow-Knight shook his head slowly. "No. He never removes it. Just like Terror."

_It all makes sense, now, _Justice realised. "That's because Ruin has no physical body! He's just a cloud of smoke, living in a suit of armour!"

* * *

><p>Jupiter pulled herself slowly to her feet and planted a kick in an approaching Construct's face. She quickly offered Mars her hand, as she stared over at Wrath. His words echoed in her mind. <em>If anyone's going to kill Corval, it's me! <em>It was all wrong...or was it? _Was I_ _wrong_, she wondered._ I thought, after he saved me, that he'd changed. But now...I'm not so sure._

"Hey!" Mars called, nudging her shoulder. "You still with us?"

"Yeah!" Jupiter almost blushed at her lapse. "What did you say?"

"The Constructs are still focusing on Sailor Moon; I think we should help clear a path for her!"

As if on cue, two of the Spiders broke off from the main group and dashed towards them. A golden light beam light lanced through the first's head…and continued on into the other; both collapsed to the floor and disintegrated. Jupiter spun towards the source of the attack; Venus was quite some distance away. The blonde blew her a kiss, then immediately turned and fired another Crescent Beam towards the Outers.

"Are you ever jealous of her?"

"You mean the way she manages to pull off impossible crap like that shot?" Mars asked. "Without ever looking like she's putting any effort in at all?"

"Yeah."

Mars hung her head. "All the time."

Jupiter squeezed her shoulder. "I feel your pain, Mars. Come on, let's get to Usagi!"

* * *

><p>"Space Sword Blaster!" Uranus cried; three more Constructs were literally blown away by her attack.<p>

Moon was surprised by their numbers. She'd never seen this many of the shadowy creatures at one time; not even Terror had this many at Tokyo Skytree. Beside her, Saturn whirled around, a constant blur of motion as she dispatched more of them with incredible efficiency; Moon marvelled at the way she handled her Glaive. The Senshi of Silence was equal parts grace and deadliness, and the blonde was glad she was on their side.

"Dead Scream!"

"Deep Submerge!"

Neptune and Pluto cleared a path ahead of them, and Moon could see Justice; most of his right pauldron was missing, and there was a tear in his armour above his ribs. Blood stained the metal, marring its usual silver finish.

"I'm going in!" she called. "Keep them off us!"

"We'll keep you safe, princess," Saturn replied. "Death Reborn Revolution!" Ribbons lashed out, tearing through one of the Blades, and it collapsed in several pieces. "Go!"

The blonde leapt through the hole in the Construct horde, and came to a stop beside Justice. Three more of the regular Constructs lunged towards her; roses lodged in their heads, then burst in a shower of petals that tore the creatures apart. She spun around again to find Tuxedo Kamen behind her, a wry smile on his face.

"Well, that's interesting."

"Since when do you throw _exploding_ roses?" she demanded.

He shrugged. "Since now, apparently."

"It's a neat trick, Top Hat," Justice called. "Very cool." He whirled about, sending a blast of light from his sword into two more Constructs behind Sailor Moon. "Now, can I suggest we focus on Ruin? Things are getting kinda hairy!"

"Right," she agreed hastily. "What's the plan?"

"Well...I figured the same as last time," Justice answered. "Burn him and blast him."

"And you've already burned him, right?"

"Not enough." Justice glanced over at Ruin as he exchanged blows with Wrath. "His aura's been damaged, but it's still intact."

Her eyes narrowed as she studied Ruin carefully. "No, it's not. I can see some holes. Maybe I can…"

Both men waited expectantly; Justice motioned with his hand. "You can…?"

She abruptly raised her hands, and the Silver Crystal floated free between them.

"Oh, shit!" Justice quickly moved to safety beside her.

"Silver Moon Crystal Power!" She willed the blast into a smaller, thinner beam; small enough to fit through the gaps in Ruin's defences. He howled in pain as the beam bypassed his aura and struck him in the back. Her feeling of triumph didn't last long, though. Ruin turned and advanced; she widened the blast back to normal strength as he approached…and suddenly shimmered out of existence.

"Usako!" She was shoved aside as Ruin reappeared above her, swinging his sword down at her head; Tuxedo Kamen took the hit on his cane, forced to his knees by the impact. Justice rushed to help him, and was blasted back by a ball of lightning to the chest.

Moon backed up as she got her first good look at Ruin in-close; his helmet was dented by what should have been a fatal hit. _He shouldn't be alive! _As smoke curled out of a crack in its side, she realised what was really going on. "You...you're just like the Revenant Knight!"

"Indeed," Ruin growled; he slammed his sword down against Tuxedo Mask's cane again; Mamoru was struggling. "My mortal form crumbled to dust more than a millennia ago; my master rewarded my loyalty with this form instead!"

_He's completely corrupted, _Moon decided. _In mind, and body. Now, more than ever, I'm sure Justice was right; he must be destroyed! There's no other choice. _Mamoru was in trouble, and she had to act. "Silver Moon Crystal-"

"I don't think so!" Ruin leapt at her, diving over Tuxedo Kamen as he swung for her neck. She shrieked and dove to the side, beginning her well-practiced routine of evasive maneuvers; her movements looked clumsy and desperate to a casual observer, but the blonde knew what she was doing. After all...a shrieking, panicked blonde girl wasn't really much of a threat. Over and over, he swung for her, and over and over she dodged or ducked…until she tripped on a downed Construct. It grabbed her ankle, and she shrieked, kicking it in the face repeatedly until it let go. Ruin loomed over her, his 'eyes' glowing red beneath his damaged helmet. "An impressive display of agility, princess, but all for naught. Now, you die!"

A blur of black armour crashed into him from the side. _Wrath? _Moon quickly realised it wasn't the Shadow-Knight at all.

"Endymion!?"

He offered her his hand, and she allowed him to pull her to her feet.

"I can't compete as Tuxedo Kamen," he admitted. "Perhaps now, though, I'll stand a chance."

"So the prince comes to defend his princess." Ruin approached slowly, his sword held before him. "I'm more than happy to kill you too!" He lashed out with a powerful cut, and Endymion blocked it with his own blade; they battled back and forth with a quick flurry of strikes as Moon looked on. She didn't dare risk using the Silver Crystal again_. _Not without a clear shot_. I'm tired, too,_ she thought. _Fighting Pride took more out of me than I'd like to admit._

Endymion lunged forward at a perceived opening…and found himself backpedalling wildly as Ruin sprang his trap and went on the offensive. Moon knew her beloved was no slouch at hand to hand combat, but he wasn't looking so good right now. Her concern began to mount as Ruin closed in on him.

Justice appeared beside Endymion in a flash of light; his shield sprang into existence before him, and he used it like a battering ram, pushing forward to knock Ruin off-balance. His sword shone a brilliant white as it cut through Ruin's aura, tearing away at the defensive cloud.

"We can take him, together!" he called.

Endymion nodded, and formed up beside him. "Together!"

The two fought Ruin back, their combined attacks enough to overcome Ruin's advantage in strength. Small wisps of smoke curled into the air from around him as Justice and Endymion fought him back; for once, Ruin was on the retreat. Justice slashed down at him again, forcing Ruin to block, and Endymion seized the opportunity; his sword lashed out, moving so fast it was nothing but a blur. Ruin's sword fell to the floor, his gauntlet still wrapped around it. The evil creature roared in pain, and blasted Endymion with arcs of lightning.

Justice extended his free hand, and flames erupted from his palm, washing over Ruin for a second time. He roared again; the flames were burning through the holes in his aura, even as they set more of it alight. He shimmered abruptly and disappeared. More Constructs began pouring from a fresh portal in the ceiling; they literally rained down around them, and Justice was suddenly surrounded.

Moon backed away as two of the Spiders lunged for her; a scorched Endymion slashed them to ribbons. She caught sight of Wrath; the Constructs were ignoring him as he studied the room carefully. _Clearly, they're still seeing him as their master...and yet, h__e's not helping. Why? He seemed to want Ruin dead when this all started...and now, he's hanging back?_

She spotted Ruin a second later as he reappeared behind Justice; she shouted a warning, but the Guardian Knight was already moving. He spun around, and Justiciar flared an even more intense white as it sliced through the smoke around him, tearing his aura wide open. Ruin stumbled backwards, clearly hurt, as one of the larger Blades knocked Justice to the ground. Wrath stared at him for a moment…but did nothing. _He doesn't care about anyone but himself...and maybe Mako_, she realised. _He just sided with us out of convenience. _She looked around behind her at Jupiter; the brunette launched her Thunder Dragon at a cluster of Constructs, and it devoured them. _Be very careful, Mako, _she thought. _Something about Wrath has me worried. _She started moving towards Justice, only to find a swarm of Constructs in her path.

There was an oddly familiar sound from above, like something falling…and rays of golden light began dropping from the ceiling, shredding the Constructs before her. The lone Blade left behind seemed unharmed; it was suddenly surrounded by tiny streams of water, then a giant bubble. It burst moments later, leaving nothing of the Construct behind. _Venus and Mercury_, she remembered, turning to see them hurl more attacks towards the Outers. _I almost forgot they were here. _She gave them a quick wave, and Venus flashed her a V-sign in return.

Ruin reappeared before her; he wasn't looking so good. His aura was torn, drifting idly before him in two distinct halves. His armour was charred and cracked, allowing more smoke and ash to seep out; Justice had definitely hurt him. She could see her friend, partially obscured behind Ruin; the Guardian Knight was trapped under a stack of Constructs. They were tearing and scratching at his armour as he tried to free himself. She levelled her Tiare at Ruin...then adjusted her aim to the side.

"Starlight Honeymoon Therapy Kiss!"

* * *

><p>Justice dropped flat to the floor as he heard Sailor Moon call her attack; a wave of pink light flew over him, destroying several of the Constructs atop him outright. He was able to power the remaining two off him, punching one in the head and fireballing the other. He gave Sailor Moon a quick wave of thanks as he made it to his feet. Fighting with friends certainly had its advantages. The floor shook beneath him as he heard a heavy boom from behind him; two more of the Blades had dropped from the portal above. They stared at him for a moment, then attacked. The first battered his sword aside, while the second slammed its blades into his chest; he hit the ground hard, gasping for breath. They closed in, looming over him as their featureless black faces stared down.<em><br>_

An orange-and-blonde blur dashed past, wielding a shining, over-sized golden blade; the Constructs split apart at the midsection and collapsed into piles of dust. Justice rolled onto his side to find Sailor Venus standing to his left; she made a show of dusting off her hands as she smiled.

"Thanks for the save," he managed, rising unsteadily to his feet.

She giggled. "Oh, please. Like I'm gonna let some stupid Constructs hurt my cutie!"

Justice shook his head; maybe she _was _crazy…but he loved it. "I appreciate that, but you're in no condition for an up-close fight. Get your gorgeous ass back over there with Mercury, where it's safe!"

She laughed quietly and winked. "That's all I get? A thank you, and a compliment for my frankly amazing butt?"

He chuckled as he turned scanned the area for threats. "How about an I love you, then?"

"Oh, those are always accepted!"

"I love you," he said softly, smiling under his helmet.

She smiled too as she started backing away. "I love you too." She limped away, heading back towards Mercury.

Justice made sure she was safely away, then turned and cut down an approaching Construct as he continued his search for Ruin. He found him a few seconds later; staring down Sailor Moon. As he watched, she raised her hands, and her uniform was replaced with a flowing white gown. His eyes went wide. _Princess Serenity?! _She thrust her hands forward...and unleashed the Silver Crystal again.

* * *

><p>Serenity grit her teeth as she channelled everything she had left through the Silver Crystal; its full might was tearing away at Ruin now. She noticed Wrath had withdrawn to a safe distance. <em>Is he afraid of being destroyed, <em>she wondered, _or being healed? _The blonde could barely make Ruin out through the glow, but he was still standing, even as he screamed in pain. A sudden surge of lightning began pushing back against the crystal's power; he was actually fighting it! _It's not enough, _she realised. _I need more! _

"Everyone!" she called desperately. "Please, grant me your strength! Together, I know we can defeat him!"

She felt her friends gathering around her, their presence bolstering her confidence immediately. Endymion placed his hands on her shoulders, helping her stand as Ruin fought back.

"Mercury Power!"

"Mars Power!"

"Jupiter Power!"

"Venus Power!"

"Uranus Power!"

"Neptune Power!"

"Saturn Power!"

"Pluto Power!"

Their strength flowed into her, and more importantly, their _love_. _That's it…_love _is his weakness! Ruin is a creature of hate…and our love will overcome him! _With that thought in mind, Serenity gave the crystal one final push. Her hands thrust forward as she sent a brilliant burst of light down the existing beam; a manifestation of the love she felt from all her friends…and that she felt for them in return. It overwhelmed the lighting blast effortlessly and slammed into Ruin; it enveloped him, tearing away at his armour and his true form beneath. His cries of pain were drowned out by the roar of the blast…and then, suddenly, it all stopped. Serenity felt faint; she began toppling backwards as the world grew dim around her, feeling Endymion catch her in his arms. The last thing she saw, as her eyelids fluttered closed, was Justice leaping at Ruin.

* * *

><p>Justiciar glowed a brilliant, blinding white…and Justice drove the sword through Ruin's chest with all his might. The general's armour lit up from the inside with the force of the strike, and he collapsed to his knees. The cloud began streaming from every crack, rising into the air; Ruin was trying to escape! <em>I won't let that happen, <em>Justice decided. _I won't allow him to return. For the sake of this world, and everyone in it, he _must _be stopped!_

His hand wrapped around Ruin's 'throat', gripping the armour tightly. "I warned you, Ruin…and still you continued your campaign of terror. Now…it truly is over." He closed his eyes and concentrated. "Judicial Flames!"

The fire spread quickly from his hand, up and over the helmet and _into_ Ruin's armour. The cloud itself caught fire, and a booming roar filled the chamber as he was consumed.

"I may…have failed…but my master…will devour you all!"

Justice continued to burn him; the cloud gradually fell apart and disintegrated, falling to the floor around him as ash. The armour buckled and melted…until it was nothing but a charred wreck, befitting of its owner's name. Finally, as he felt his strength waning, Justice released his grip and allowed the flames to die out. Ruin's empty armour collapsed to the floor and shattered into pieces.

"Justice...is done," he sighed. A pair of white-gloved arms slipped around his chest, and he felt Venus' familiar, comforting presence as she hugged him. He glanced over at the others, worry growing as he caught sight of Sailor Moon's prone form; he wasn't quite sure when she'd changed back. "Is she-"

"She's fine," Venus assured him. "She's just sleeping. Snoring, actually." She looked up at him and smiled warmly. "I'm glad you're okay…"

"Me too," he answered teasingly.

"Way to ruin the moment, you jerk," she muttered, unable to hold back a quiet laugh.

He carefully lifted his arm and wrapped it gently around her back. "How are you feeling?"

She let her head rest against his chest and sighed contentedly. "Better now that I have you back."

He smiled. "The feeling's mutual…_Mina_."

She looked up in surprise. "Did you just…?"

"Well, you've got 'cutie' for me," he replied. "I need a nickname for you."

"But that's _Arty's _nickname for me."

"Hey, I called you Mina for six years!" he protested.

She giggled. "Because Mina _was _my name back then, silly!" The blonde thought for a moment. "You know...there's always _Corval's_ pet name for me…"

He laughed. "I already told you, I'm _not _calling you 'my goddess'!"

Venus' lips settled into a mock pout. "Aw…but I like it so much!"

A sudden blur of movement caught his attention; Justice pushed her aside and summoned his shield. Wrath's flail crashed into it, and Venus flinched with a startled shriek.

He pulled her around behind him, and drew his sword as Wrath advanced. "I take it our truce is over, then?"

The Shadow-Knight swung his flail idly in a lazy circle beside him. "This was _always _the plan, Corval. It came to me as soon as you leapt between Ruin and I; you help me take _him_ down…then I take _you _down."

Jupiter rushed forward, despite Mars' attempts to stop her. "No! You changed! You saved me!"

Wrath glanced at her, but didn't lower his weapon. "I already told you once, Makoto…I can't just give up my hatred. Who would I be without it?"

"But…you…" Jupiter seemed lost for words.

Justice gently coaxed Venus towards the others, and she went reluctantly. An unpleasant realisation was stirring in his mind. "Garrod's little take over; it was just an act, wasn't it?"

Wrath snorted derisively. "Of course. He's a voice in my head…nothing more."

_I was completely fooled_, Justice thought somberly. _I let myself believe for once…and yet again, I learn the hard way that optimism is for idiots. _"I believed I could save him…but you already admitted the truth; I just didn't want to hear it. Garrod created you, intentionally or not…and he chose Faith long before you took over. Everything you did…it all came from him to start with."

"Indeed. You wouldn't act, Corval; you stood by and watched as they took Liara from him. What did you care, after all? You still had your precious Mina! He never forgot…and Faith's way offered a brighter future; a chance at restoring the Moon Kingdom to glory. He jumped at the chance!"

Justice wasn't buying it; not anymore. Bitterness welled up inside him…and shame. _I'm a fool, today. _"Don't bullshit me; I saw what you did to those nobles. Marus calmly executed them…but you? You tore them apart! What you did was about nothing but vengeance and pain!"

Jupiter's shoulder slumped. "I was a fool," she whispered. "A blind, stupid fool. The man I thought I saw in you…the person I thought I cared for…he's not real. He never was. It was all lies! Minako warned me not to fall for you…but I didn't listen."

Venus shook her head sadly, but didn't speak.

Jupiter turned and positioned herself in front of Justice. "If you want to kill Corey…you'll have to go through me!"

"Don't be foolish!" Wrath snapped. "You said it yourself. You can't be with me. Not while I still hate Corval and your princess. But I _can't_ hate them...if they're dead! Don't you see? I _have _to kill them…then we can finally be together!"

"You're insane! Do you honestly think I could ever love you after you murdered my friends?!"

"You'll learn to love me, given enough time." Wrath tilted his head to the side. "I _can_ be Garrett for you, Makoto…I promise."

Justice gently pushed Jupiter aside. "It's alright, Makoto."

"No, I won't-"

"Mako." The shortened form of her name slipped out, and she looked up at him in surprise; it was the first time he'd used it. "It's alright. Let me do this…as I must." She looked up at him for a few more seconds, then nodded reluctantly and stepped aside.

Justice waited until she'd re-joined her fellow Senshi, then readied himself; he removed his helmet, and brought his sword up defensively. _I thought I was so close. I thought I'd reached him…yet here we are again; nothing's changed after a thousand years._ "This is between Wrath and I. Whatever happens…don't interfere."

Venus objected immediately. "But-"

"Minako!" he said firmly. "Don't interfere; I won't have anyone else hurt on my behalf. Not over this. As Elder Knight, his actions were _my _responsibility. Bringing him down, now…is my duty." He hesitated briefly. "If I fall…then do whatever it takes to protect Usagi. But until then, this is _my _fight."

Wrath began swinging his flail faster; the spiked ball circled his body impossibly fast. "I've waited a thousand years for this moment, Corval. You failed me...and you failed the Moon Kingdom. You betrayed Faith and I to side with Serenity…and then you killed me. It's time you paid the price!"

Corey shook his head sadly. _I let myself hope…and I was crushed. Again. _"I see it now. There was never any chance of saving you. I was as blind to the truth as I was in the past. The fact is, your betrayal was even worse than Faith's; Marus was at least making a misguided effort to _save_ the Moon Kingdom! But _you _just wanted vengeance. You wanted to inflict pain and suffering on those who'd wronged you." He shook his head. "You _are _Garrod. That voice in your head is the only thing left of the man I knew…and it's not enough to bring him back." Corey spun his sword in his hand; this was going to hurt…but he knew what he had to do. "You will _never _hurt Usagi; she's my princess, that's true…but she's also my friend. And if I have to kill you to keep her safe…so be it."

"So be it!" Wrath roared, lunging forward.

Corey blocked two strikes on his shield in rapid succession; the strength of the blows worried him. _I spent the last ten minutes going toe-to-toe with Constructs _and _Ruin. Wrath's fresh. He played me, and he played me well; now…he has the advantage._ The flail swung for his head, and he ducked under it; he anticipated Wrath's sudden change of direction, and blocked the spiked ball yet again. His shield began to crack; it wasn't going to be much use moving forward.

He whirled about and unleashed a crescent blast from his sword; it crashed into Wrath's chestplate, denting the metal and staggering the Shadow-Knight. Still, he dove forward, living up to his name; he fought with an almost overpowering anger, always on the offensive. Little by little, Corey found himself driven back, unable to match Wrath's pace, _or _aggression.

Eventually, Wrath managed to hit him; the flail smashed through his shield and into his chest, forcing the air from Corey's lungs. He stayed on his feet through sheer force of will, and retaliated with another crescent blast; it tore a hole in Wrath's armour, leaving him bleeding from his chest. Corey lunged forward, aiming his blade for Wrath's new wound. The Shadow-Knight dodged back and avoided his strike; his flail swung out and crashed into Corey's side, right over his existing wound. His free hand came up and blasted the Guardian Knight with red lightning; a second blast tore off what remained of Corey's right pauldron, and dropped him to his knees.

Venus took a step forward…and he held up his hand. She stopped again, though the concern on her face hurt him almost as much as his wounds. _I know she's worried sick...but s__he's no match for Wrath in her condition; I can't let her get hurt anymore. I can't let any of them get hurt!_ Wrath closed in slowly, a low chuckle breaking the silence._ How do I beat him? He sparred with me countless times in the past…he knows how I think. He knows how I fight. _Something Dawkins had said once came to mind; _i__f all else fails…try something crazy. I always thought that was the worst advice I'd ever heard…but, hell, it seems to work for Minako! Is that it? I try something Corval would never have tried? Something so crazy…that Wrath will never see it coming? But what?_

"Give my regards to Selene," Wrath said coldly, bringing his flail back for one final swing.

_He struggled when Ruin was fading in and out, moving around the room. Could that be it? __It's an idea...and it's definitely crazy. _Honour, _his _Honour, would never have approved...which meant yes. Corey gripped Justiciar tightly and blinked, appearing on Wrath's left. He feinted forward with a cut, then blinked right. Wrath turned again to face him…and Corey blinked a final time, steeling himself against the nausea he knew would follow. _Blinking so rapidly is tiring, and disorienting…but I only need a second! _He reappeared behind Wrath; Corval would never have tried something so underhanded as to attack from behind. After all, it wasn't very honourable. _But I'll do whatever it takes to keep protect my friends!_

The world was spinning around him…but Corey focused with all his strength, and swung his sword in a backhanded arc; Justiciar shone brilliantly as it hit Wrath's armour…and removed the Shadow-Knight's head from his shoulders. Blood spurted into the air as Wrath's body collapsed to its knees…then hit the floor. Corey managed to stay on his feet, though he wasn't sure how. He closed his eyes for a moment, desperately fighting to regain his balance.

The Senshi were silent; even Venus. She looked at him with sympathy...and he found it made him almost angry. He stared down at the body that had once belonged to his best friend, and sheathed his sword. It was done; Garrod…was dead. Again. _It's such a waste,_ he thought bitterly. _T__o be so close to reaching him…only to find there was never any chance at all. _

Jupiter stepped forward, her face an expressionless mask as she stared down at Wrath's body. Corey tentatively placed his hand on her shoulder…and squeezed gently. She'd cared for him, too, on some level. He understood how she felt. The brunette turned and nodded gently in reply. Neither of them said a word; words were unnecessary.

Corey turned and limped towards the portal at the far end of the room. He didn't look at his friends again. He didn't want their sympathy, or their pity. He didn't want to look at Wrath anymore. He just wanted to get out of there; he _needed _to get out of there.

Venus called after him. "Corey?" He could hear the worry in her voice. "Are you okay?"

Corey didn't reply. He didn't know what he'd say if he did; he didn't _want _to say anything at all. He paused as he reached the dais. It was only two steps, but somehow the climb felt much harder than that. It was like he was ascending from hell itself...and the portal represented his escape. It swirled before him…and as he stepped through, Corey allowed himself one, final thought.

_Goodbye…old friend._

* * *

><p>AN: And so ends the final battle. Ruin's dead...and the Earth is safe again; for a little while, at least. Jupiter had her heart broken, and Corey found out all over again why he's usually such a realist. You can't save everybody...especially when they don't want to be saved.<p>

I hope you found this one entertaining. There's another chapter or two to go, just to tie up some loose ends, and then we'll call it an act. Thanks for reading!


	32. Vengeance Falls

Standard disclaimer - I don't own Sailor Moon, or its characters. All OCS, however, are mine.

* * *

><p>Minako stood out front of her house, staring up at the front door. Haruka had been nice enough to drop her off, sparing her the walk home, but now she had another problem to overcome; explaining her absence. In all the confusion of the last couple of days, she'd forgotten to set up an excuse prior to leaving for Tokyo Tower. She glanced down at her communicator; it was almost seven-thirty AM. <em>They'll be awake by now, <em>she thought miserably. _There's no point even trying to sneak in. What I need is a solid excuse…but how do I explain my all-nighter…or the fact that I'm moving like an old woman?_ Her back throbbed painfully; she'd underestimated just how much of the pain was being dulled by her Senshi powers. _There's no way I'm gonna be able to hide this from my parents_.

"Mina?" Artemis asked quietly. "How long are you planning on standing here?"

"As long as it takes."

He seemed confused. "Are you...okay?"

She shook her head. "I need sleep…and many, _many _painkillers."

Technically, they were in the middle of a fight, but he'd agreed to pause it until she got some rest. He wasn't happy that she'd kept her plan from him…or with her rebuttal that he would have tried to stop her if she _had_ told him. Luna wanted a word with her as well, apparently. _Yay, for me._ _I guess I can't really blame him for being upset, though,_ she decided. _He was just worried about me…how can I be mad at him for that?_ She glanced down at him and smiled. _We'll make up. We always do. I'll apologise…after I get some sleep._

Now, if she could just come up with a viable excuse. "Any last minute ideas, Arty?"

He shook his head. "None."

Minako thought hard. Car_ accident? No…they'll ask whose car it was, and why I didn't go to hospital. Unless I _did _go to hospital…but then, why didn't I call? Um…maybe I fell down the shrine steps? Uh-uh. I used that one to explain the cut on my hand a couple of weeks ago. I've made myself out as pretty clumsy…but mother won't buy that one twice. _Minako was tapped; for once she was drawing a complete blank. _Mother, I broke my back falling off Tokyo Tower. Why, you ask? I'm a Sailor Senshi, and I was faking a fight with my friends to to convince the enemy to recruit me. It was all a ruse to save my boyfriend. _A frown formed on her face. _Wow, when I put it like that, I can see Rei and Artemis' point; that was a _really _stupid plan. Still, it got me to Corey, so it was worth it in my books._

"I think I'll just ignore them," she decided. "A quick good morning, then up the stairs and into bed." It was just crazy enough to work. Figuratively. "If I'm quick enough, I can be asleep before they ask questions. And even if they do ask…I'll just act like they're not there, and hope they go away."

Artemis was unimpressed. "That's a pretty terrible plan."

"I can't even remember how long I've been awake for now," she said with a painful shrug. "Long enough for me to forget the last time I actually slept...and my back is killing me. Frankly, Arty, I'm amazed I'm even standing. It'll have to do."

"You make a good point," he chuckled. "Forget I said anything."

Minako breathed out slowly, and slid her key into the door. It opened with no effort at all. _That's strange_, she thought. _It's not locked. I guess maybe dad left for work early? _She pushed it open and slipped through quietly, hearing Artemis follow behind her. Her keys clinked against the end table as she closed the door behind her and headed into the living room.

"I'm home! Mother, are you-" Minako stopped in her tracks, and her blood ran cold.

"Hello…_Minako_."

Sailor Fury was standing before her parents with a cheerful smile on her face. Her dad had a black eye and a split lip, while her mother seemed unharmed for the moment. He'd likely tried to defend her. They were tied to dining chairs, looking at her with worried eyes.

Panic started to set in. _How does she know who I am? How does she know where I live? _Minako tried to swallow past the sudden lump in her throat. "But…you were...Mercury, she…"

"You thought I was dead?" Fury giggled. "Almost, beautiful…almost. Your little blue-haired friend is a sneaky one; she caught me by surprise! I barely managed to slip away in time!"

_She teleported, _Minako realised. _Just like she did when she attacked Rei._

"I knew you'd come home eventually…so I decided to wait for you here. Mommy and daddy weren't very happy about that, of course…so I had to give them a time out. I hope you understand."

She eyed them carefully. _Apart from dad's face, they don't seem hurt. I have to make sure they stay that way. _"Mother…dad…are you-"

"Oh, they're fine," Fury assured her, waving her hand dismissively. "Worry about yourself, sweetie. Let's get you nice and comfy!" Her eyes locked on Minako's own. "You can start by getting rid of that sneaky little watchie-talkie on your wrist."

Minako reached slowly for her communicator. _If I can press the locator thingie…_

"Careful, now." Fury's smiled turned decidedly cold. "If I even _think_ you're calling for help, I'll slit mommy's throat." She placed her finger on Fumiko's neck, right under her left ear. "From here," she traced a line all the way around to her right ear, "to here."

Fumiko's eyes widened in fear.

"I won't," Minako said quickly. "I promise!" She slowly unclipped the band and shook her wrist, letting the device drop to the floor.

"That's a good girl. Now, your wand. Take it out…carefully…and throw it into the room behind you."

Minako reached back into her subspace pocket, and retrieved her transformation wand.

Fury's eyes lit up when she saw it, and she giggled again. "My old memento! Maybe I'll keep it, once this is over? To remember you by..."

"What is that?" Fumiko asked.

"Quiet, mommy!" Fury slapped her across the back of the head. "The big girls are talking right now!" She glared back at Minako. "Go on…throw it into the room behind you. Your _other _one, too…V."

_Damn it_, Minako thought. _I was hoping she'd forgotten about V's pen. _The blonde did as she was told and tossed both items into the study. She noticed Artemis was gone. _Please be getting help, Arty…I'm in no shape to fight her._

"Good," Fury cooed. "Now, _Minako_…come over here." She gestured to a spot on the floor, right in front of her parents.

"Please," Fumiko said frantically, "I don't understand what's going on! Who are you? What do you want?"

"Me?" Fury giggled. "Why, I'm Sailor Fury…the Sailor Marauder of Vengeance."

"And what do you want?" Yoshiro repeated.

"Your daughter's beautiful face." The Marauder closed her eyes, and sighed deeply. "I want to wear it like a mask; experience life through her eyes. I want to get to know her…from the inside out…and then repay the pain she caused me a thousand times over!"

Yoshiro's eyes snapped anxiously back to Minako; he looked ill.

Her mother was clearly horrified. "Run, Minako! Don't worry about us!"

"Oh, mommy, whatever am I going to do with you? That's terrible advice!" Fury leaned in, and kissed her cheek. "After all…if Minako tries to run, I'll gut you. And then, I'll choke daddy to death with your intestines." Her pale blue eyes locked on Minako's. "You don't want that…do you, sweetie?"

Minako was starting to feel a little ill herself. "No. I don't."

"Then you're going to do exactly what I say."

"Yes. Just don't hurt them!"

"Goodie!" Fury's cheerful smile returned. "Now…I'm getting the distinct impression that mommy and daddy don't know who you really are. What do you say we fix that? Tell them your real name."

Minako didn't hesitate. "Minako."

"No, silly! Your _real _name!"

"Minako _is _my real name," she protested.

"No, it's not!" Fury's voice grew angry. "_Minako _is the name of your _mask_; the one you wear to try and convince yourself that you're normal!" She pressed her sword tight against Fumiko's throat. "But you're _not _normal! You're special, just like me! People like us, we don't need to pretend we're normal; we're better than everyone else! You should embrace your true self, V, not hide away as this...disappointing nobody!" Her voice was suddenly a snarl. "Now tell them your _real _name, or I'll cut this bitch's head off!"

The blonde hesitated…and bowed her head. "Sailor Venus…" It was barely a whisper; after so many years of keeping it a secret, the words didn't come easily.

Fury cocked her head to the side. "I don't think they heard you, sweetie. You'll have to speak up!"

She had no choice; Minako looked right into her mother's eyes, and repeated herself. "Sailor...Venus."

Under normal circumstances, she might have found her parents' reactions funny; Fumiko's eyes just about popped out of her head, while Yoshiro's jaw hung wide open. Neither even tried to speak, and Minako wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not.

"I'm…one of the Sailor Senshi," she admitted. Despite the forced nature of the confession, Minako felt an odd sense of relief. _No matter what happens now, there'll be no more lies between us…and for that, I'm glad._

"There!" Fury declared, her smile renewed. "Doesn't that feel better? Honesty is the best policy, I always say!" Her sword lowered just a bit. "Speaking of honesty...let's chat, girlfriend! Why don't you just go ahead and admit that you seduced my James?" Her voice took on a sudden hard edge. "Admit that you stole him from me...and that you murdered me!" She giggled darkly. "Then, you can die with a clear conscience!"

"I told you the truth already," Minako said firmly. "I never did either of those things. I don't even know who you or your boyfriend are!"

"You mean you don't remember me?" Fury seemed genuinely upset. "How can that be? You _saved _me! That was the moment I knew I loved you!"

"What?" Minako was becoming increasingly confused; after dealing with Fury for a few weeks, she knew what to expect - to a degree. But to suddenly claim she _loved _her, after trying to kill her so many times? That was a stretch.

"I know…" Fury's sword dipped even lower; it now hung loosely over Fumiko's chest. "I'll refresh your memory!" The Marauder cleared her throat theatrically. "Our setting is London, on a cool, spring night…a little less than five and a half years ago. A loving young couple takes a shortcut through the park. They laugh, they talk…they kiss…when suddenly, a monster appears. The gallant young man stands before his lady love, and takes the hit meant for her. He falls to the ground, and the girl screams…"

"And then Sailor V showed up," Minako whispered. "A pretty young woman with beautiful, long blonde hair…and her unconscious boyfriend." It was all coming back to her. "I remember you. I remember...I wished my hair would be as beautiful as yours…when I grew up."

Fury's triumphant smirk fell into a frown. "When you grew up?"

Minako felt a sudden burst of hope; she knew how she could reach Fury. "Yes, that's it! That's the proof I need! Look at me, Fury. Really _look_ at me! There's no transformation magic at work, no disguise pen hiding my true face. This is the real me, Fury…and I'm just about to turn nineteen."

"No…"

"I saved you from that monster five and a half _years _ago," Minako continued. "You said it yourself; do the math! I saved you…when I was _thirteen _years old! I wasn't sleeping with anyone back then, Fury! Certainly not your boyfriend; I would have been nothing but a little kid to him!"

Fury shook her head as she stared blankly at the floor. "But that…that means…" She became almost panicked. "Was it…did I…?" She slammed her hand down on the back of Fumiko's chair suddenly. "No! No, no, no, no, no! You're trying to trick me!"

Minako felt her hope fading. "No, Fury, please, listen to me!"

"You're a liar! A filthy liar!" She pulled Fumiko's hair back hard and pressed her sword to her throat again. "Tell me the truth! Admit what you did! Admit how you hurt me…or she dies!"

"Please, Fury, don't hurt her!" Minako pleaded. "I'm begging you, _please _believe me! I never saw you or your boyfriend again after that night! I left London less than a week later! I'm telling you the tru-"

"You stupid, selfish bitch!" Fury screeched. "Say goodbye to mommy!" Her fingers tightened around her sword, and it started to rise.

Minako's heart dropped into her stomach. "Mother!"

A white blur leapt from the kitchen door and latched onto Fury's hand; Artemis clawed and bit at Fury like a cat possessed. The Marauder shrieked as she tried to shake him lose, and her sword fell to the floor.

"Bad kitty!" She swung around and slammed him into the wall.

"Artemis!" Minako leapt forward and tackled Fury, punching her hard in the face. "Leave him alone!" Artemis fell from the Marauder's grip and limped away…as Fury retaliated with a headbutt; she burst out laughing as blood began trickling down her forehead. Minako staggered back and grasped at her suddenly aching head; Fury grabbed her by the shoulders and threw her through the kitchen door.

Minako's back exploded in pain as she hit the tiles. _Get up_, she thought frantically. _Get up or you're gonna die! _She rolled to her side, and made it to her hands and knees.

"Minako…" Fury called. "Don't fight me! Let me cut you open! All I want to find is the truth!"

Minako pulled herself to her feet using the kitchen counter for support. Fury was closing in; she could hear her sword scraping along the floor.

"Don't run, beautiful!" she giggled. "I'll be gentle…I promise!"

"Please…" Minako looked around desperately for anything to defend herself with. Her eyes locked on a kitchen knife, and she snatched it up without even thinking. "Please, stop this!"

"Oh, sweetie, that's just the cutest little knife!" Fury's eyes narrowed. "But, look! Mine's bigger!"

She lunged forward and slashed at Minako's stomach. The blonde surprised even herself, swinging the knife down to block Fury's strike. The strangest feeling of déjà vu came over her, but in her mind, she was wielding the same stone sword she'd remembered earlier. _Focus, Minako, focus! Fury's trying to kill you! _

Fury swung again, this time for her neck; Minako blocked again, and shrieked in pain as the Marauder's katana sliced open the back of her hand; the knife fell to the counter with a metallic clatter.

"You have such beautiful blood," the Marauder whispered; she was staring at it almost hungrily. "I want to rub it into my skin…"

_She's lost touch with reality completely_, Minako realised. _How do I fight a crazy woman who's stronger, faster and more agile than me? _Her eyes narrowed as she remembered Corey's last run-in with Fury. _I owe him another apology. I yelled at him for this…but it's the only thing I can think of! _As Fury's sword descended on her, Minako stepped to the side and grabbed her wrist; her other hand lashed out and slammed into Fury's elbow.

Fury howled in pain and dropped her sword; her arm didn't snap like it had for Corey, but Minako knew it must hurt. It wasn't enough, though; Fury forearmed her in the side of the head twice, then planted her knee in Minako's stomach. She doubled over, resisting the urge to be sick. Minako heard a strange metallic scrape from above; she glanced up to see the same knife in Fury's hand. She swung down with it, and Minako screamed as it lodged in her left shoulder; right where Terror had hit her weeks before.

"Yes!" Fury cackled. "Scream for me, my love! It's such a sweet melody…a symphony of fear and pain and blood! Have you ever heard such beautiful music?"

"Shut up!" Minako ducked under another punch and swung around beside her. She kicked Fury's knee out from under her and dropped her face first into the counter. The Marauder bounced off and crashed to the floor; she didn't move.

_Mother…dad! I've got to get them out while I have the chance! _Minako's shoulder felt like it was on fire, and her back was screaming for her to stop moving. _I don't have time to rest_, she told herself. _Gotta keep moving! _She snatched another knife from the block and staggered back into the living room.

"Minako!" Fumiko cried. "You're alri- oh, my god, you have a knife in your shoulder!"

The blonde began cutting at her father's bindings. "It's not important. We have to get you out of here!"

"Where's that woman…Fury?" Yoshiro asked warily.

"On the kitchen floor. Unconscious, I hope!" She turned to Artemis. "I'm so sorry you got hurt, Arty. Are you okay?"

The cat hesitated as he glanced at her mother, then shrugged. "Uh…just a little sore."

Fumiko's eyes threatened to pop out of her skull again. "Artemis can _talk_?"

"That's not important either," Minako said quickly, turning back to the cat. "Can you get my mother free?"

"I'll try." He leapt onto the chair and started gnawing at her ropes.

"Minako…" Fury's unmistakable sing-song tone called to her from the kitchen. "You're starting to make me think you don't like me anymore!"

"Oh, god," Minako whimpered. She was exhausted and nearly crippled by pain. "I can't take her. I can't! She's just too strong!"

Artemis mumbled something around the rope in his mouth.

"What?"

He tore his mouth free. "Your wand! Get your wand!"

"Right! I threw it into the study!" She rushed towards it. "Sorry, dad, I'll be right ba-" She was tackled by Fury as the Marauder leapt right out of the wall.

"Uh-uh, sweetie! That's cheating!" Fury slammed Minako's head through the little window beside the front door; it shattered in a shower of glass. The blonde's vision blurred as Fury slammed her head into the door next. She staggered backwards, and Fury speared her, driving her back-first into the bookcase behind her. Minako cried out in agony; she had no Senshi powers to dull the pain now.

Fury reached up, and wrapped her hand around the knife jutting out of her shoulder. She leaned in and kissed Minako deeply as she twisted it; the blonde pulled at her wrist in vain, screaming into Fury's mouth as the hole in her shoulder widened.

"Don't fight me, sweetie…just give in!" Fury's eyes were wide and crazed; it was like she wasn't even seeing her anymore. Minako reached up to the shelves above her; she knew there was a large encyclopedia somewhere. Fury tugged on the knife's handle again, and she cried out a second time.

"Minako!" her mother screamed. "Leave my daughter alone!"

Her right hand searched along the shelves desperately, as Fury leaned in close.

"I'm going to kill them, after all…" she whispered. "I can't let you go into the afterlife all alone; that would be mean!"

_Found it! _Minako's hand closed around the spine of the heavy book, and she pulled with all her might; it crashed onto Fury's head, knocking her down. The Marauder disappeared, falling through the floor like she had against Rei. Minako instinctively moved to the left, but no portal appeared above her.

Her father suddenly cried out in pain, and collapsed from his chair; another of her mother's knives was lodged in his back.

"Dad!" A second knife flew past Minako's face and embedded itself in the wall. Fury was in the kitchen, hurling their knife collection at her. She dropped through another hole in the floor…and reappeared right in front of Minako.

"Hi, sweetie!" She lunged forward; Minako spun to the side, but still felt the blade nick the skin of her stomach. She elbowed Fury in the face and shoved her back into the wall.

"Please, stop this!" Minako didn't hold much hope that the Marauder would listen, but she had to try. "I didn't hurt you! I _didn't_! I don't know how else to convince you!"

"You can't!" Fury growled. She pushed off the wall and flipped the knife in her hand. "James was infatuated with you after that night! You were all he ever talked about! But just having him under your spell wasn't enough, was it? You had to have him for yourself! You seduced him! You stole him from me! You made love to him…in my bed! Just to hurt me!"

"It never happened!" Minako finally lost her temper. "I _never _slept with your boyfriend! I've never slept with _anybody_! Get that through your crazy skull! None of it ever happened!"

"Stop lying to me!" Fury shrieked. "I'm going to gut you, _Sailor V_...and show mommy and daddy just how rotten you are on the inside!" Fury lunged forward again, and Minako sidestepped; it only half worked. Their legs got caught up as they struggled for the knife, and the two blondes went down in a tangle of limbs. There was a wet squelch, and Minako froze; a warm, sticky wetness was slowly spreading across her chest. It was the strangest thing; there was no pain.

"Minako!" Fumiko tore her hands free from behind her back, and leaned forward to untie her ankles. "Just hold on, honey! Please just hold on!"

The blonde realised something was wrong; Fury wasn't moving…and she was still conscious. Minako gingerly rolled Fury off her…and gasped; the knife was buried to the handle in the Marauder's chest.

_It must have…she must have…it got twisted…and we fell!_ Minako fought slowly to her knees, and looked down to find her shirt and hands covered in blood. _Fury's blood. _A sudden wave of nausea washed over her as she leaned over the Marauder. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry…I didn't mean it! I didn't mean to kill you!" Her hands trembled as she reached out for the handle tentatively; she snatched them back at the last second. _I can't…I can't touch it. I can't touch her! _"Even after everything that's happened, I didn't want this!"

Fury's inhaled abruptly; it was a broken, rattling rasp. "Look at you…all covered…in my blood. You're so…beautiful." She raised her hand and stroked Minako's cheek gently. "You already killed me…once...my love. What's…one more murder…between friends?"

Minako felt a tear slide down her cheek; she couldn't breathe. "Fury…_please..._listen to me. I swear, I didn't steal James from you…none of it happened. It _didn't_. I never wanted to hurt you...I _still _don't, even now!"

Fury's eyes narrowed just slightly; she seemed to be staring at something far away. "You mean it…don't you? But…then…" Her expression slowly shifted into one of horror. "That means…it was…" Her eyes went wide. "Oh, James…I'm…so...sorry…" She managed one, final shuddering breath…and went still; her eyes stayed open, staring up blankly at the ceiling.

"Oh, god…I..." Minako felt ill; she couldn't stop shaking. _I killed her…I killed Fury…I killed a person! Her blood is on me right now! Literally on my hands! I'm...I'm a_ _murderer! _Out of the corner of her eye, she saw her mother rise from her chair, and drop to her knees behind her father; he was sitting up, apparently okay. _They saw me. They saw me murder her! What will they think of me?! It's not the same as a Youma, or a Construct! Fury was a person! She was alive!_

A strangled sob escaped her lips, as her breaths grew faster and faster. Minako felt faint; it was like she wasn't getting any air, despite her rapid breaths. "I…I…" She couldn't speak; nothing would come out. Her entire body was shivering now. _Shock_, she tried to tell herself. _You're just in shock. Yes...because I _murdered _Fury!_

Her mother approached slowly; she sank to her knees in front of Minako, a look of concern on her face. "It's okay, Minako. It's over now."

"I…I didn't mean it!" the blonde babbled. "I didn't mean to kill her, mother! She just…she jumped, and we fell, and-"

"Shhh," Fumiko said softly; she pulled Minako into a gentle hug. "I know. It was an accident…it's nobody's fault." She pressed her hand to the back of Minako's head, and stroked her hair gently. "You're alright, now…we're safe. You saved us. Now let me take care of you..."

Minako couldn't hold it back anymore; all the stress and pain of the night before combined with the guilt she now felt...and she broke down in tears.

"It's okay." Her mother held her tightly. "I'm here for you. Don't worry about any of the rest; just let it all out…that's it."

Minako's eyes remained lock on Fury's body, even through the tears.

_I'm sorry, Fury…I'm sorry I couldn't help you._

* * *

><p>AN: And so Fury and Minako's story comes to an end. You didn't really think she'd go out so easily, did you? (No offense intended, Sailor Mercury!) One more chapter to go; really more of an epilogue, just to wrap up some outstanding subplots and give us a look at the girls post-Ruin. It should be up shortly; I just need to give it one last polish.<p>

Update: I'm considering splitting the epilogue into two chapters, to make some scenes and wrap-ups a little more cohesive. We'll see what happens...


	33. Epilogue

Standard disclaimer - I don't own Sailor Moon, or its characters. All OCs, however, are mine.

* * *

><p>Rei sighed contentedly as she swept the courtyard. She had managed to grab a few hours of sleep, but anything really meaningful had eluded her. It was a beautiful day, though, and she felt re-energised. A few small clouds drifted in the sky, and just the right amount of sun was beaming down. Not too hot, and not too cold; it was perfect. <em>The shrine really is beautiful. How did I ever feel like I was trapped here?<em>

"Good morning, Rei."

She turned to find her grandfather approaching. "Good morning, grandpa. How are you feeling today?"

"Better. Much better," he chuckled. "Almost like my old self again!"

"I'm glad to hear it. You had me worried for a while there."

He burst into boisterous laughter. "You should know by now that nothing can keep me down!"

Rei rolled her eyes as she managed a faint laugh. "Let's not go too far, now." Something was wrong. He seemed uncomfortable."Grandpa, what's the matter?"

He was suddenly pensive. "Rei, listen to me. You've been a great help, staying on to keep this place running, but...I know you always dreamed of moving on. You're young, and I know hanging around here probably isn't what you had in mind..."

The illusion she had experienced in Ruin's sanctum suddenly seemed to be playing out before her eyes. Rei considered the possibility that she was caught in another trap for a moment, and stifled a snort of annoyance. _No, that's just crazy. It's a coincidence...and this_ _time, I know exactly what to say._

"Grandpa...don't worry about it. I appreciate you thinking of me, but I'm happy. Sure, maybe I'll still go to university; it couldn't hurt to get some kind of education, after all. But I don't resent you, or the shrine. Far from it. I love it here! My big _dream _you're so worried about is to follow in your footsteps. Someday, when you're ready to step down...I want to take over from you." She let the broom fall to the ground and leaned down to hug him. "Someone's got to keep you out of trouble, after all."

He returned the hug warmly. "You really are a sweet girl, Rei…despite what some might say."

"Despite what some might say?" A familiar, fiery anger began to blaze in her chest. "Who is _some_? And what _might_ they say?"

"Uh…" He backed away slowly. "It's nobody…and nothing! You know me, Rei, I say all sorts of crazy things!" The old man laughed nervously. "Oh…dementia! That's it! I must have dementia! Pay me no mind!" He suddenly turned towards the shrine. "What's that? You need me? Of course, I'll be right there!"

Rei chuckled darkly. "There's nobody else here, grandpa." She bent slowly to retrieve the broom as she glared at him. "Names, Grandpa! Give me names!"

He laughed nervously again...and fled. Rei gave chase, swinging the broom furiously. It was good to be home.

* * *

><p>Usagi yawned loudly as she sat up and stretched slowly. It had been three days since their return from Ruin's sanctum…and she still wasn't caught up on her sleep. <em>Not to the point I want to be, anyway<em>, she thought wearily. The blonde glanced at the empty bed beside her. Mamoru was already up; she could hear the shower running. The idea of joining him popped into her head for a moment…but she wasn't awake enough to commit.

Her phone buzzed on the bedside table, and she reached across to grab it.

"Hello?"

"Usagi! Good morning!"

"Minako?" She glanced at the clock. _Eight-thirty AM. I guess it's not _that_ early, but Minako's usually a little more reserved at this hour. Especially now, when she's supposed to be resting. _"How are you feeling?" Her eyes narrowed suspiciously. "You're not drinking coffee again, are you?"

"What?" Her friend sounded confused. "No, no coffee. I just want to know what you're doing today."

"Well, I have an assignment due at the end of the week, and I was going to-"

"Ditch it!" Minako demanded.

"What?" Usagi asked.

"You heard me!" She let out a familiar giggle. "I'm sick of moping around the house, all sore and moody!"

"Minako..." Usagi sighed. "You've been home for one day...and wearing the sling for three."

"One day too long, I say!" She paused. "Look, Usagi...you were right. I haven't been such a great friend lately."

Usagi felt guilty, as she remembered their brief fight. "That isn't true-"

"It is...and I want to fix it! So, I'm thinking you, me...the mall! Window shopping, junk food, and plenty of gossip, just like the good old days! What do you say?"

Usagi hesitated. "Well, I don't kn-"

"Don't think, Usagi, just say yes!" Minako paused. "Come on…help a poor, hurt, moody girl get out of the house..."

A smile slowly spread across her face. "Alright. I'm in. What time should I meet you there?"

"Uh...hold on." Her voice faded slightly; she was yelling in the background. "Mother...can you drop me at the mall? Please?" There was a pause. "_You _stay home and rest! I'm bored!"

Usagi just sighed and shook her head. _Some things never change. Minako and and her mother may just be one of them._

"Okay, yes, that's true...but the doctor _also_ said I need to get back to my normal routine as soon as possible! Hanging out with Usagi is normal...even if I have been a little distant lately. We're gonna have a girl's day out! Please?" Minako's voice returned to its normal volume; she was back. "Okay, Usagi, we're good. I need a half hour...okay, okay! Make it an hour...mother's busy."

Usagi checked the clock. "Nine-thirty? Easy. I'll see you then, Minako!"

"See you soon!" The call ended with a click.

The blonde placed her phone back on the bedside table and smiled. _I guess some good came of our little fight after all. _She slid out of bed, and padded over to the bathroom. _I'm awake now…and I _do_ have some time to spare…_

Her pyjamas fell to the floor as she snuck up to the shower, and tore back the curtain to reveal a startled Mamoru; his surprise faded quickly when he noticed what she _wasn't_ wearing.

Usagi winked. "See something you like, Mamo-chan?"

He grinned. "Plenty..."

She slipped in beside him, and closed the curtain behind her. It was going to be a great day.

* * *

><p>Makoto walked slowly down the street, pausing as she passed the grocery store. The same one she'd met 'Garrett' at. <em>I'm going to have to move<em>, she thought miserably. _Walking by this store everyday is killing me; it just reminds me of him. _She shook her head. _Who am I kidding? At this point, everything seems to remind me of him. It's only been three days; a broken heart doesn't heal that quickly._

She reached her apartment building, and hesitated at the door. Makoto really didn't want to go up. _It'll just be me and my thoughts...and that sounds awful. _Usagi and Minako were 'hitting the mall'; that idea didn't appeal to her at all. Ami was 'busy'; Makoto was unsure what that meant. And Rei...Rei had _chores_! The brunette couldn't believe it. _She actually sounded excited_. One more name popped into her head. _We haven't really hung out before. Not just the two of us. But I know __he'll at least understand how I feel._

Makoto decided to call him.

Corey answered only a few seconds later. "Hello?"

"Corey, hey…it's Makoto."

He sounded surprised. "Uh, hey, Makoto. How're you doing?"

"Not so good, actually...that's sort of why I'm calling." She hesitated awkwardly. "I was wondering if you were free...to talk. Maybe we could grab a coffee or something?" _Just go ahead and ask, stupid. Stop wasting time. _"Corey...the truth is, I need someone to talk to. About Wrath. And...I think you're my guy."

There was silence on his end.

"I was hoping, if you're up for it…you could tell me a little about the man he _used _to be. Garrod. The good times, before...well, you know. I'd like to hear about him."

After a few more seconds, he finally replied. "Sure, Mako. It'd be good to talk about him...the way I remember him."

"Great! I'll meet you at your place, and we can figure things out from there. See you soon!" Makoto ended the call and immediately headed back the way she'd come. Maybe it would help, and maybe it wouldn't. Either way, she had wasted enough time sulking.

* * *

><p>Ami stood in Ryo's doorway, as he kissed her again. This was her third attempt to leave…and it had failed as badly as the first two.<p>

Finally, their lips parted, and she smiled shyly. "I really do have to go…"

"I know," he agreed reluctantly. "I just…"

She smiled again. "I know…" He still had some residual physic ability left over from his time as Bunbo, after all; he'd seen everything that had happened to her in Ruin's sanctum. _It scared him_, she thought sadly. Things just seemed so perfect when she was with Ryo that she sometimes forgot their relationship was anything _but_ normal.

"I love that you care so much…" she assured him, "but I made it back. I'm okay." She checked her watch. "And I have a class in forty minutes…so I have to run!"

"Alright," he agreed reluctantly. "Are we still on for Friday night?"

"Of course." Ami smiled. _There was a time when I would have never agreed to a date on a Friday night; I'd be wasting too much valuable study time. But Ryo's worth the effort. _She did feel a little guilty that she still hadn't told him about her study plans for the following year. _But then, knowing Ryo...he knows already._

She leaned in and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. "I'll see you Friday. I…" She blushed. "I love you."

He smiled. "I love you too, Ami. Bye."

Ami smiled happily as she headed off down the street towards her campus. _I'll tell Ryo soon. I just want to enjoy this a little while longer._

* * *

><p>The cemetery was largely empty; the looming threat of rain was likely keeping most visitors away. Minako walked slowly along a row of graves, keeping an eye out for an oak tree; that was the landmark she'd been given. She shivered, even under her coat; England was just as cold as she remembered. A few drops of rain hit her face, but she ignored it. Minako had been rained on in England before...what was one more time?<p>

Corey was waiting for her at the main gate; he'd offered to come with her, but she had declined gently. This was something she had to do on her own. She had known she had to come here as soon as the detective gave her Fury's real name. After a little online research, Minako knew exactly where she was headed.

Her eyes caught sight of the oak tree. _Three plots before_ _it_, she thought. The blonde came to a stop, and awkwardly dropped to her knees. The back brace definitely made things difficult, but it helped a lot. Her doctor had said the effectiveness of a brace was directly proportionate to how inconvenient it was; Minako could vouch for that. She steadied herself with her hand as she nearly toppled over, and glanced around in embarrassment; nobody had seen her near-fall. She got her balance back, and reached out tentatively to brush the leaves away. Her eyes scanned over the name, and she nodded almost subconsciously. Faye Dunham. This was it._  
><em>

Minako cleared away the remaining leaves, and brushed a few spots of mud off with her sleeve. _It looks like nobody's visited you for a_ _while, _she thought sadly. Her good hand reached into her coat, and retrieved a single rose.

"Hi, Faye...it's me. Minako. Or V…I'm not sure which you'd prefer now." She laid the rose across the gravestone, and hesitated for a moment. "I wasn't sure I should come, but...I needed to." Minako stared off at the London skyline for a moment, taking in its familiar sights. "I haven't been back here for so long. It almost feels like forever. I left just a few days after I saved you and James; things were happening back home that I just couldn't ignore anymore."

She paused again; it was getting difficult to speak. "I'm so sorry that things ended the way they did. I wish…" She sighed sadly. "I wish I could have helped you." A tear slid down her cheek. "I know you wanted to kill me. You tried enough times, anyway. But even after everything that happened, I hope you understand that I didn't want to hurt you. I didn't want to _kill _you. What happened...it was an accident; one that I'm sorry for, all the same." Minako wiped her eyes dry, and bowed her head. "I don't know what happened to you, to make you do what you did...but I suppose it doesn't really matter anymore, anyway. I just hope you've found some peace." She rose unsteadily to her feet, and smiled faintly. "Goodbye, Faye."

She wandered back to the gates in silence. Corey looked up as she approached; she pressed against him wordlessly, wiping her eyes dry again. His arms came up around her gently as she sighed into his chest.

"Thank you for bringing me here. It helped."

"Of course," he said softly. "Are you okay?"

Minako nodded faintly. "I will be." She looked over at the London skyline one more time. "I wish we could see London…but we should probably be getting back. Mother's expecting us for dinner."

"Hey...I can blink us across anytime, now. Japan to England, in a second. I'll have to try going to the moon next."

She laughed quietly. "Don't get too excited, cutie."

"Never." Corey let his hands slip down until they rested gently on her hips. "So...you ready?"

Minako looked back through the gates one last time, and nodded faintly as she prepared herself. 'Blinking' - as Corey called it - wasn't exactly easy to get used to. The wind had picked up around them, and a light drizzle was falling from the sky. Yet more leaves dropped from the trees, swirling around until they settled on the ground. _Soon your gravestone will be buried again. _She closed her eyes, and sighed. _But I'll remember you, Faye. I promise._

"Let's go."

They vanished in a brief burst of light…and the cemetery was quiet once more.

* * *

><p>AN: And Act Two is complete. I had a lot more content written for this originally, but found I liked the minimal approach more. I held back quite a few scenes, and some of those will likely kick off Act Three. After all...it's only been three days since they returned to Earth.<p>

Update: Here's a timeline for the epilogue; with all the cuts I made I think it's a little confusing what's happening when;

Day 1 - Fury attacks, Minako goes to hospital. Day 2 - Minako's in hospital, and gets released that afternoon. Day 3 - Minako and Usagi 'hit the mall', Makoto and Corey have coffee. Day 4 - Ami and Ryo's talk, Minako makes a statement to the police and learns Fury's name, and Corey takes her to England at her request so she can say goodbye. Act Three will commence on the fifth day.

Thank you to everyone for reading and reviewing; in particular metalgear, sailorv1986, UH-60 and Princess Selina - you guys have been with me from the start, and I really appreciate your continued feedback and support!

I'm not sure how long it'll take me to get Act Three started; I still need to hammer out a few key plot points, but I have some scenes for a potential first chapter drafted already (I was trying to combat writer's block while working on this epilogue, haha). Keep an eye out for it soon, though; I'm not planning on it being a huge wait.


End file.
